NDS
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: {WA3} A story of random events that followed the end. Eventually the plot will come into play. It's really a big mixed bag of genres. It is a tribute to my beloved story on fictionpress and I'm sure you'll like it, but, I don't care if you don't. I only c
1. Default Chapter

The sun rose over the quant little town that had formed along the southern coast near Ark of Destiny. They called the town Golden Dodge. It's only true value to the world was that it quickly became a fast place of trade. That is how it started. Many business men and women alike stopped by in this area due to a spring in the ground. Eventually they formed settlements and thus Golden Dodge was born.

A year now it has been since Lamium's death and this town was already prosperous. Those in the independent market set up booths and sell their wares for all. A large hotspot for notorious people. One of which just stepped on the dusty market street.

Jet Enduro was taking a slight break for his travels and had luckily gotten away from his band of annoying chatterboxes that he despised greatly. Or, maybe he did not despise them, but he sure acted like he did. That could be an understatement at times.

A grumble came from his gut. He was hungry. That too was an understatement. He was a wanted man, and he was not given a break. It was hard to snatch up the random job, because you could only work with someone who did not mind that, or were one themselves. So, his gella purse was a tad bit empty—just like his stomach. It had been five days since he had eaten. The last time there was only enough food for three people, and he said he was not hungry and gave it away to a woman with brown hair that will go on as unknown. His excuse being that he did not need the weakest to fall down so he would have to carry her. But, they had horses, a sandcraft, and Lombardia so why would he worry about carrying her, all those could?

A smell came to his nose and his body went tense and alert. He made it look like he was looking at some woven blankets at one booth, but no, his true attention was shifted to a stand or two down. He spotted lying idly a single sandwich with some sort of cooked meat in the middle and a tall bottle of water. He looked for the person who was selling said items. No one was there.

A grin came to his face. With his expert speed, skills as a thief, and his utmost covert antics he approached the two items. Snatched the two items. Jammed the sandwich in his mouth and was about to follow up with swallowing it and drinking the water as he made his escape, but he found himself on the ground.

A young woman near his age had grabbed his scarves and pulled him back causing him to fall to the dirt and pour the water on himself instead.

The woman was to say the least, beautiful. One would never know if Jet thought so, but, she was to everyone else at least. She had her long length of dark blue/black hair and a full green blouse and skirt with the boots. Her cerulean eyes just stared at his for a moment as he lied on the ground.

After moments of silence he swallowed slowly. "You...ate the sandwich I was selling." She said. "You spilt the water on yourself too." She put her hand to her chin in thought. "That will be eighty."

"Eighty?" He questioned in confusion.

"Gella. That costs money. YOU just ate my merch!" She bellowed. Silence. "You don't have any money do you?" He glanced away. Her fists formed into balls along her side. "Argh! Hopeless! Now I'm out eighty...That's it!"

Suddenly a man in uniform popped out from nowhere and approached the scene cautiously. "Can I help you ma'am?" He was an officer from Ark of Destiny set up to keep peace in this area.

"Yes, he stole my food and water. Do something with him."

"Right away." The officer picked up the dazed Jet at the shoulders and wandered off. "It's to prison for you!" He noted as Jet watched the woman fade into the distance. Why could he not say anything? Why did he not do anything? He could have gotten away! He could have rolled under the counter, jumped up, shot this bastard of a officer and be on his way by now. It's not like he's going to be in anymore trouble than he is accused of already.

Two days later, the same street had another noisy commotion. The same woman had pulled on the same two scarves, but this time it was hot soup that was thrown in Jet's face—he now regretted stealing soup that was placed in a loaf of bread.

The woman quickly threw cool water on the red Jet. It was silent once he stopped rolling around in panic. She stared down at him in disbelief. She had not expected to have her goods stolen again, by the same man who was sent to prison two days earlier. He had not expected to be caught by the same woman—he had not remembered that this is where he was arrested last time for the same crime.

This time the quiet was broken by the nervous man. "Uh...Why is it every time we meet I end up wet?"

Her face of shock turned to a slight smile. She pulled him aside. "D-Didn't I send you to jail two days ago?"

"I broke out." He quickly replied.

"Out of the best prison in the world?"

"They really should close up that hole...Uh...Obviously it's not the best prison." He scratched the back of his head. Why did he answer? He had planned to act just as he would normally. Why could he not?

"Why...did you steal from me again?"

"Uh..." He would not answer. He should not have to. He should just run off, or not really communicate. He should just run. No, that would just put him in that prison for half a day again. That, and, he did not want to go. "I-It...it smelt...good to me...and...from what I've had...It tasted like the...greatest food I've ever eaten."

"Really? You...really thought my food...was that great?" She asked with excitement. He nodded dumbly. She contained a burst of happiness. "Still, you owe me."

"Okay, sure. Can we work it out as that." He said immediately. Than he did a double-take again. That did not sound like him at all.

"Okay, we'll work something out then." She put her delicate hand to her chin again and this time Jet's eyes wandered from her eyes to her chest and then he snapped awake and looked around the market. He did not do what he thought he just did! No, he could not have done that. Still, he did, did he not? That was something reserved for that perverted Gallows, and not him! How could he...since when...Why...Is that why he came back unconsciously? "You will have to pay me back a total of 120 gella as soon as you can."

"Agreed."

"Let's...make it 140."

He jerked up. "Hey! Why you raising it?"

"Because I'm going to give you food when you leave." She giggled and gave him a smile that made him feel like the most humiliated man in the world as he slowly sat back down. "I'm giving it you at a discount, so you better be sure to pay me back!" She remarked in a joke of a stern manner. He nodded dumbly. A slight inaudible 'thanks' going through the air.

"Hey! There you are. You always seem to just wander off on us." Virginia remarked as the group made their way from the town. She, of course, talking to Jet who seemed on his quiet introspection side. "What's up with you?"

He groaned and looked away. He did not just do what he thought he did AGAIN! No, why is he doing that so much? "Whatever."

"Whatever? Jet, that's not even any bit of a correct response to 'What's up with you?'." She remarked. "You could at least say, 'Nothing', but you said 'Whatever'. That's not even normal of you."

He glanced away. He was in for a long night. Gallows poked his head in one their conversation. "Say, what's in that pouch there?" Gallows pointed out a small bag Jet was carrying that had a flower sewn into it's brown cloth. Jet, of course, hid it as best he could once Gallows mentioned it. "A flower is not what I expect of 'ya."

"Say, Jet, you didn't have that when we went there did you?" Virginia noted with a glare. "And...I'm not sure why you took us back here in the first place, didn't your first time here teach you enough, or do you have to go back to Abiko Prison?" He crossed his arms and continued onward with a blush and walked as fast as he could just as long as it was faster than them.

Virginia moaned in frustration as Gallows exchanged humoring looks with Clive. "So, you had a tryst then?" Gallows questioned.

Jet turned around at that. He looked angry, but he stopped and went neutral. "What's a tryst?" He wondered.

"IT'S AN AGGREMENT BETWEEN TWO LOVERS TO MEET!" Virginia bellowed. Which obviously took all the other three in his group by surprise and even the small animals to the side.

A gust of wind came by and silence took them for what seemed the longest time. Jet finally got a blush and looked away. "It wasn't a tryst."

"Well, what's in the bag?" Gallows brought into question.

Jet looked away. "Let's get going." Jet simply replied. Gallows's hands shot out to Jet's arm. Jet glared at him. "What do you want?"

"It's food, right? I can smell it." Gallows simply said with a smirk. "So, who gave you the food?"

There was silence. Clive was off to the side not really interested, but he was just the slightest so he was still listening. Virginia was given him a deadly glare. He did not know why, and he was not sure what would happen if he said anything about the young chef he met—whose name was Sakura it was learned. Gallows wanted the food more now he was thinking so he was going to have to keep a good eye on this pouch if he ever wanted to eat what Sakura gave him. He formulated a plan that will for once and for all get him out of this, and it was better than his 'Whatever' because that would just get them mad and hound him more.

He opened his mouth. "An...old woman made me some food for saving her cat. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He said with a snarl. Clive nodded slightly understanding the information. Gallows grinned and looked to the food. Virginia's glare was gone. "So...now...let us go then."

They all nodded unaware that today was actually the day that he came to see the attraction in the opposite sex. And, he saw it again later that evening when he was the one behind her as they climbed a rock. Yes, he was paying much too much attention to her hindside before he fell that fifteen feet and then declined all help for his repair due to an embarrassing item he also discovered. But, once he realized what was wrong, he stopped worrying and went to bed that night at ease. In a thought that no one would ever hear he came to an end of content when he remarked that this just meant he was more than a lousy android and more like a normal guy.


	2. Gallows Horrible Day as a Distraction

"Wayne Omigo?"

"Right, Wayne Omigo?"

"So, who is Wayne Omigo and why should I care?"

"I had that question too." Clive remarked. Jet did not nod at all, but it was implied by his stare at Virginia. Gallows was still confused as to what was going on.

"I was about to get into that." Virginia smugly replied. "Wayne Omigo...is a millionaire!"

"Oh?" Jet wondered as his ears twitched. "Still, that doesn't explain why you brought him up."

"He has been making his living...by stealing. Stealing from the dead. Tombs and Drifters who have come to a bad end in the deserts." Virginia explained. Jet gritted his teeth. He was mad to say the least. He did not care about the man, but he did care about that man's actions. Stealing?

"That's so not right." Jet grumbled.

"Stealing?" Gallows wondered. Jet nodded. "But...aren't you a thief?"

"Not like he is! He steals from dead people like downed Drifters? That's so wrong on many levels. Looting ruins and robbing living people are one thing, but being disrespectful to the dead is another." He spat with acid.

They all sort of stared in shock. "Wow Jet." Virginia uttered. "I never knew you could feel so strongly about something."

"Yeah, who knew the punk had values and morals, as well as an Ethic Code." Gallows added with a grin.

"Yes, a thief has their honor as well it would seem." Clive continued. Jet was sulking away now that all of their attention seemed to have drifted onto him.

"Well, let's go rob the guy." Jet simply said and walked away for their sandcraft. "So..." He turned to Virginia. "Where was this guy again?" He nervously wondered as everyone else faltered.

**The group silently approached the island known as Wayne Manor from behind in the sandcraft. As soon as they came within a goof distance the plan was unleashed by Jet who decided since he was the best for a job involving stealing he was the best suited. He left Virginia and Clive to the craft and he and Gallows scaled the rocks and made their way just out of visible distance of the mansion home.**

**Jet handed Gallows a gift. "What's this?"**

**"You're my distraction." Jet noted.**

**"That doesn't answer my question."**

**"Uh, well, good luck." Jet simply said and darted off and out of sight.**

**Gallows eyed the bag warily. He opened it and grimaced. "There's no frickin' way I'm doing this!" He roared.**

****

A knock came to the door of Wayne Omigo's homestead. The now older gentleman made his way to the front door and opened it to an unexpected sight. Gallows wearing all white make-up on his face with big red lips, a big red nose, a party hat, and a yellow and purple polka dot jumpsuit. In other words, he stood there as a grimacing clown.

It was silent for a moment. "Hey, hey!" Gallows blurted in mock-excitement. "I hear it's somebody's birthday today!"

Meanwhile, in the utmost stealth capability Jet made his way in through a roof window landing softly on the linoleum floor. Wandering around the ornate home he comes to a large painting of what would look like Filgaia before Yggdrasil—being that it was of an island and ocean.

Jet stared at the painting. "Huh. Beautiful place." He noted. "Just like a gem." He stood there a moment before a grin crept onto his face. "Not a very good hiding spot buddy." With that and a dagger he slashed the painting revealing a vault door. Craftily opening it with his ear he opens it to find a room of gold coins and gems. His eyes could hardly believe it and his lungs breathed hardly. This was a 'Jet Playground'.

Back at the door things were being cleared up between the clown and the old man. It was not Omigo's birthday.

"Man, that was a dirty trick played on me then." Gallows commented with a laugh. "Making me come all the way out here?" As he looked in at Omigo he spots Jet with a duffle slung over his shoulder. Jet eyes him, and then quickly scuttles away. Omigo looks back, sees no Jet, and looks back to Gallows. "Oh, well, then I should be going now." Gallows nervously laughed and made his exit.

The two Drifters met up as they departed the homestead in a hurry. Jet grinned. "That was way too easy."

"Why'd I have to be the damn clown?" Gallows roared. Just as soon as that was said an audible alarm went off. Their speed increased. As they jumped down onto the sandcraft. "Get us the Hell out of here!" Was all Gallows said and the group was off at the fastest speed possible.

From atop the sandcraft Jet looked back behind them. "Uh, go faster."

Gallows turned to them and his eyes bulged. "Ah! They got a sandcraft too! Get the Hell out of here now!" He roared.

Inside the sandcraft Clive looked to Virginia. "Did they say something? I can't seem to hear them from outside." He questioned. She shrugged. The two continued as Gallows and Jet were shot at and Virginia and Clive went on as if nothing was happening.

After the first injury—Jet kicking Gallows to the roof—it was time they retaliated and Jet told the dumb Baskar to summon a random guardian. Moor Gault flew in, blew up the other sandcraft, and let the two rest as they plotted suitable revenge on their comrades within.


	3. Jet's On the Roof Again

"That's what you bought with your share of the Omigo money?" Jet questioned warily.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it? A hole?" Virginia wondered in embarrassment. She had just bought a new forest green dress that she thought looked great on her. Of course, she had no help in buying it due to the fact the rest of them were uninterested guys. She knew Jet would not say much on it—which she found interesting now that he was blushing more often. Was he starting to become a bashful person? That's an emotion right? Wow, she felt she would never have seen that. Gallows meanwhile would say some line that would be flattering, but she could not take for face-value since he has an active imagination. Clive would seem the most suitable since he has a wife, but she did not want to bother him. "You don't like it?" She wondered with concern. She had hoped that maybe seeing her out of her slowly dying purple dress would bring a change in pace.

He nervously scratched the back of his head. With a shrug, "Eh, it looks just fine. Just great. Fine and dandy." He turned away and saw what Gallows had bought. "You idiot." He grumbled.

"Oh?" Gallows barked. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you have a year's supply of meat. A year's supply of meat will not last a year without being preserved." Jet nodded when Clive told that bad news to Gallows. Gallows mouth was held agape as he became crestfallen.

Jet snorted. "I suppose you can eat it all now."

"Good idea." They all looked at him warily and backed as far away as they could get inside the sandcraft. The last time he had tried such a stunt they were woken in the middle of the night and Jet was left with a mouthful of the same stuff that had just left Gallows's own mouth. That was a hot topic for the next week as Gallows would be glared at by the loner at every meal. A glare that rang out, 'DON'T EAT THAT MUCH EVER AGAIN!'.

Virginia turned to Clive. "So, what did you buy Clive?" The reason for so much excess purchases being that they had gained too much money. They had enough to get by for a while and divide it for each to get a personal share. "A gift?"

"Yes, and no. I bought a new book for the daughter and a hair pin for Catherine since she asked for one. I bought a new lens for my scuffed up glasses as well." Clive noted.

Jet stood quietly when attention was brought to him. Gallows of course excluded since he was grossly eating off to the side. Jet noticed the innocent stare of Virginia and the interested look from Clive. "Do...I have something on my face?" He wondered.

Clive smirked and Virginia laughed which was not helping Jet's paranoia. "No, we wanted to know what you bought."

"Then you should ask that and not stare at me like that." Jet roughly replied.

"Still, we are interested in your purchase." Clive interjected.

"Well...er...who says I would waste money like that?"

"I saw you buy something." Gallows commented as he broke from his eating, and then returned to it.

Virginia leaned in. "So? What did you get?" She urged.

"Yes, please share with us." Clive insisted.

Jet blushed and stuck his hand in his pocket. Then, he stopped. "Why should I?"

"Look at you! You're blushing! What is it?" Virginia remarked.

He groaned. "Fine!" It was quiet again as all was halted and Gallows even directed his attention to him. "Gallows, you can't look!" Gallows shrugged, turned around and began eating again. "You two won't laugh will you?" He looked to the two seriously. They nodded with just as serious faces on. "Okay, look." He reluctantly withdrew his purchase from his pocket.

At first the two were not sure what it was. It did not look like something he would buy. It was cheap too. Not too cheap, and a luxury, but, why did HE have it? They would not laugh. It was not that funny, but, it was more weird. "Is that-"Clive began.

"A pink ribbon?" Virginia finished.

"No, I think it's more magenta." Clive replied.

"Wait, there's two." Virginia noted.

"Those are the sort you put in hair right?" Clive questioned to Virginia who nodded.

"Not only are they pink. They're pretty pink ribbons."

Jet quickly put them away with the most stern of faces he could pull off despite his true embarrassment. "So, there, that's what I bought." Jet sat down off to the side. Virginia followed. "What?"

"Well, why did you buy them?"

"What do you mean?"

She played with his hair. "I don't see you wearing ribbons in this. Aside from that, pink ones."

"Well...er...They could come in handy for me down the line. Like...uh...shoelaces? Anything that I would need short rope for." Jet explained.

"Jet, why didn't you just buy rope than?"

"Uh," He scanned the innards of the sandcraft. "They had rope there?"

"Yeah, I remember you even asking me if we would need any." She scoffed. "Are you hiding something from me, Jet?" She honestly wondered.

"No." He looked away. "Yes."

"What is it?"

He looked about the room. Clive had moved on to reading the book he bought. Gallows was indulging himself in his meat still. He look back to Virginia. "You won't tell them, right? Gallows especially!"

She shook her head and stopped wearing a serious face. "I won't tell anyone else. You can tell me." She firmly said.

"Well, it's...a gift."

"A gift?" She questioned. Inwardly she smiled. A gift for her! She could tell! "For who?" She pushed the bill.

"Uh, well, for this girl." He scratched at the back of his head. She brightened. A girl. Even closer to her intended target.

"What sort of girl?"

"A girl with dark black hair." Her inner smile faltered. Her eyes zoned out. "Is that what you want to know?"

She remained silent a moment. "Oh? Who is that? I don't think we ever met up with too many people with that hair color." She inquired.

"Uh, well, you won't tell the others right?"

"N-no."

"Back in that last town we were in. She was the one who threw me in jail." He nervously fidgeted for a moment. He had sworn not to say that. "Don't tell them." He persisted.

She continued looking dazed. "No. No, I won't tell them. You can...trust me. Tell me anything. You should know that." She gave a false laugh. "Well, I'm going...to, uh."

"You're dress is fine. Just so you don't go on thinking it's not." He simply stated.

"Oh? Thanks. I was...worried I looked stupid. At least...you...think it looks good." She wandered off, but was stopped just as soon as she stood up. Falling right onto Jet as the sandcraft rattled. Clive stood at attention.

"We're under attack?" Clive noted and went to his place at the gun. Gallows stopped his eating for the briefest moment and went to his place. Taking the helm this time around. Jet was quick to stand sending Virginia to the ground. She was miffed by that. Then he helped her up and sent her to the harpoon. "It's...the Ark of Destiny!"

The other three looked to Clive. "They're getting serious." Virginia noted.

"So, how should we handle them?" Gallows questioned.

"Blow 'em up!" Jet simply replied.

"But...if we do that we will look even more guilty." Virginia noted. They returned to thoughts as Gallows maneuvered the craft away from the approaching monster of a sandcraft that the Ark of Destiny had hounding them. It was easily twice the size of their own. "We have to out run them. We should go through that cape."

"Good idea, but what if that fails?" Jet questioned.

She glared at him. "Well...you'll just have to figure out a plan then." She said with acidy force that took Jet by surprise. What happened to the sweet Virginia?

Unfortunately, they were still be followed and it was sure that the other craft was much faster. That was when Virginia noticed something she never had before. "What?" Jet wondered as he eyes the same console that she is.

"What is that green button there?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, press it."

"Now?" Jet questioned. "I don't think this is the time to be playing with this thing."

"C'mon, it may help us!" Virginia ordered.

"I'm with Jet on this one." Clive noted. "What if it isn't something good?" It was silent. "Still, it may help."

"Well, which is it?" Jet shouted. "Do I press it or do I not?"

It was silent. "Press it." Virginia urged. Clive nodded.

"Fine." Jet pressed it. What luck for them. No, it was bad luck because the sandcraft just stopped dead there and then. "What?" Jet looked at their glares.

"This is all your fault." Virginia simply said with a groan and looked away after firing a deadly glare.

He balked. "What? You told me to press it!"

"But, you were the one who ultimately pressed it." Virginia defended.

"Look...I don't know what's wrong with you two, but save your relationship problems for later!" Gallows remarked. He looked sick for a moment. "Man, I ate too much." That brought everyone's eyes to full alertness.

Jet groaned and pounded the side of the craft. "Great! We're doomed and Gallows is going to spew all over! And, I'm being blamed! I warned the idiot and I warned the Baskar on what would happen in both cases!" Jet argued in total annoyance. "Screw you guys." He simply said packing up.

"You're jumping ship?" Virginia wondered in worry.

"No, but it is a good final decision." Jet remarked with a grumble." You," He pointed to Virginia. "Stupid girl, fire the harpoon at the damn craft when it hits us." She looked at him annoyed, but he shifted to Clive. "Nerd, you go and fire warning shots at them so they keep moving." He looked to the pale Baskar. "You...don't eat anymore and sit back and get the bucket."

Jet opened the door. "What are you doing?" Virginia nearly shouted.

"I'm going to climb across on the harpoon wire and get them out of our faces while you guys get this thing started again." He simply said and jumped to the roof.

The remaining part of the team exchanged looks with one another. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Clive interjected. "He has the only good plan at the time."

Virginia moans and fires the harpoon into the other craft just as it passes. In alarm the Ark of Destiny ship continues in an effort to simply drag their enemy back to base.

Jet meanwhile made his way across between the two ships. He has never been more afraid in his life. If he were to slip now he would be screwed. He has done this thing before, but never was he at any risk. If he fell off he would be run over by his own sandcraft! That was a pathetic death in his book so he was not up for it. So, he continued along the distance until he made it to the end along the side of the other craft.

Taking a deep breath he went about what may kill him. "Well...here goes." He said with a shaky breath and blew open the hatch using Devastate. To say the least he took his enemy by surprise and in that moment shot at the limbs of his foes. He was not going to kill him at Virginia's remark earlier. He brought the craft to a stop with a hard kick to the head of the helmsman who was now retarded due to the same kick. If you're going to be like a soldier you should wear a helmet! That was all Jet was saying as he watched the guy bleed with worry. Though, when his arm was shot Jet decided it was time to leave and shot up the controls and left.

Just in time as his own craft came by. He jumped on again in a familiar fashion as it drove off. Looks like the vomit Gallows dispersed started the thing back up in some weird occurrence.

Jet simply fell hard to the metal floor inside. Leaving a blood trace behind on it. Of course, then the ship was rocked again. "You could have at least took out their weapons too!" Virginia remarked as she sat down next to him. He grit his teeth at that notion. He would yell at her, but he was stopped when she helped him sit up with a face of worry. "You okay? One shot to your arm won't stop you, right?"

"Heh. Of course not!"

She looked to her old dress and ripped a piece off of it. "I was going to save it...but it was crud anyway." She commented. Using a slip of fabric she wrapped it around his exposed arm injury. "Better?"

"Well, you should really take out the bullet and clean it first." Jet replied.

She looked shocked. "Oh, I'm so stupid."

"Forget about it. Let's get the Hell out of here and get going."

"Where to?" Virginia muttered. "Golden Dodge?" He looked to her with a jerk of his neck. She looked to the floor.

He calmed. "No...I was thinking Jolly Roger."

"Why there?"

"I think we have some business with that Emilia woman."

Virginia looked into the bowels of her mind. "You mean...the woman who built this craft?"

"Yeah, we should look into what all of this crap is about." He eyed the green button. "Especially that damned green one." He spat.

She giggled and stood up to eye Clive who was leaving the gun behind. "Well, we got away from them." Clive replied. "Good work Jet." He put his hand to Jet's shoulder. Wrong shoulder. Jet yelped. "Oh, sorry."

They looked to the now passed out Gallows as the ship came to a rest. "So...who takes over for him?" Virginia wondered.

They all held onto their breaths. "Well, good luck." Clive said as he and Virginia pushed Jet forward for the helm.

"I...can't believe you two." He moaned. He gets the blame, and he saves them, and now he has to sit in the violated seat that Gallows left meat remnants on. He could not wait for the inn at Jolly Roger and possibly a bath after this.


	4. The Scene That Is Not Based on the orig...

The three of them made their way in utmost secrecy late at night into Jolly Roger and headed for Emilia's shop. There are three of them. Sadly, it was also learned that Gallows had a slight case of food poisoning they believe. He should be good in a day or so—which made Clive object to it being food poisoning since he thought food poisoning would last longer than that period of time.

"Oh, wel-" Emilia paused. "You three?"

"What? Are you going to turn us in?" Jet questioned with steel eyes. She shook her head.

"No, I don't buy into that rumor." She replied. "So, there must be a good reason fro coming here in the shroud of darkness in a large port town."

Virginia walked up. "We had questions regarding the sandcraft you made us. We are not sure what all it's capable of. Especially, one certain green button on the main console."

"Green button?" Emilia wondered. "Oh? That thing!"

"Yes, what action does it perform?"

"None right now." Emilia honestly replied sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. "I would have to upgrade the ship for that button to be of use."

"Well, upgrade it then." Jet retorted.

"Do you three think you can hide out for two days while I do so?" Emilia wondered.

"It won't be a problem if you make it worth our while!" Virginia replied.

"Okay, I will try my best."

"Do you wish payment?" Clive questioned.

She shook her head. "No need this time. I have enough dragon fossils and all. What I do need, is a favor."

"What is that?" Jet looked on with paranoia.

"I will tell you when it comes time. For now, I will offer my shop to hide out in. The back of it I mean. A lot of bounty hunters come this way so it may be a problem though."

"We can handle on our own." Jet roughly replied. Virginia and Clive looked at him.

"You can, but says we want to?" Virginia remarked rudely. "We'll take the offer."

'Don't be stupid!" Jet argued. "Sitting around right under the noses of the guys who want us dead or captured is a stupid idea!"

"Well, if I were them I would not expect to find us right under my nose! I think this is a perfect option!" Virginia spat.

"Fine! When you get caught don't come running to me then! I'm going to go set up camp in some ruins or something." Jet walked away with a raised hand to signify 'so long'.

Virginia simply put her hands to her hips and let out a 'Hurumph' followed by "The nerve of that guy!" Clive simply laughed at all this, but stopped when she glared at him.

That left Jet to fend on his own in the wilds while the remainder of the group hid out in Emilia's place. Gallows was the worst off considering he was recovering a sickness. Clive and Virginia were forced to help him. When Virginia got barf on her boots she exploded and left Gallows in his own sick. She was a lady and not his mother so she should not be forced to that sort of thing. And, Jet was not here. A whole day without Jet really made her wish he was back. At least back to do the job of helping Gallows which she would have told him to do just as retribution for the past few days. She did not know why she hated him so much all of the sudden.

"You okay?" Clive wondered as they sat to eat dinner that night.

She looked sort of pale herself and she was sort of a downer. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said lacking vitality.

"You sure. You could have caught a bug from Gallows."

Her eye twitched. "B-bug?"

"A virus. His stomach sickness."

She blew a relieved breath. "I thought you meant a REAL bug."

"No, seriously. What's wrong?"

"I'm not too sure myself." She solemnly noted.

"Does it have to do with Jet? You seem to be rude to him a lot."

"He's just as rude back!" She snapped.

"Only in defense." Clive noted.

She sat there in silent retrospection. "I guess."

"You've acted like that towards him since earlier yesterday when we were showing each other what we got." Clive commented.

She held her breath. That was it? That moment changed her view on him somehow? Now if she only knew what did that. "I-I think you're right."

"Probably after he showed us what he got, actually."

She held her breath again. That was true as well. Was, she jealous? The one time Jet actually is nice and buys a gift she had hoped it would be for her. She deserved it! She never gets gifts and no respect truly from him. He gives her respect, but not in a recognition way. Was she just his chatterbox leader to him? They were meant to be friends! No, more than friends. They were comrades. They were meant to be better than that! Best friends all four of the group. Dare she think…that with Jet she be even closer and not in a brother-sister relation either. More like a future mother-father relationship down the line.

"Was it those ribbons that threw you off? Made you guys start arguing?" Clive wondered. "What was so great about them?"

"They're a gift…for the woman he loves."

Clive raised an eyebrow. "Jet loves a woman?"

"Yes, he told me." She caught herself. "Don't let him know you know! I told him is was a pure secret between he and I!"

"I'm not Gallows." Clive amended. "So, he told you he loved this woman?"

"Well…no, he said nothing about love. He just said it was a gift for a woman. Nothing more than that. And, I'm not even sure he said woman. He said girl if I remember."

"So, you just think he loves this girl?"

She closed her eyes. That was stupid. She jumped to conclusions again. "I guess I just got too caught up in it."

Clive simply nodded and gave her a grin. "So, why does this bother you anyway?" He asked knowing the answer anyway.

"I don't know. I guess I am just jealous. I don't know why." She said defensively as she hugged her knees on the floor that they sat on. "Do you…think…maybe I wanted that gift…in more than just a friendly gesture…way?"

"No."

"No?"

"You wouldn't want two magenta ribbons and you would never use them because they wouldn't go well with your hair." He sipped his drink.

A groan escaped her lips. "I wasn't talking about it like that!"

"I know."

"So?"

"You don't know what you want, Virginia. Good luck finding out what you do." Clive said as he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

She sat in silence wondering just what was going on with her. Jet had been acting so different recently. He finally shows that he can be affectionate, and he directs it in a whole other direction than her or anyone she would have thought would come first. Was she like a sister to him just because her own father helped raised him as well? They were not siblings! She would have to at least tell him that much and see where it goes.

Jet meanwhile was looking constantly around him. "I swear someone's talking about me." He deduced. His ears were burning and twitching as well as his constant sneezes that were not helping his stay inside the Ruins of Memory. He figured this would be a god spot since no one was interested in this dungeon any more. It had nothing of worth in it anymore, and he had found a good place to hide anyway so it was fine.

The Ruins of Memory. He realized that he indeed has a memory of this place. He was here only so long ago with the same people he still sort of hates today. There has been a lot of changes since then. It did seem like so long ago. At least now that he has been isolated for a good time he was up to seeing all of his 'comrades' again. After another day he decided he would return. Why grace them with his presence when they've been bothering as of late and making him do a lot of junk he did not want to. Piloting the sandcraft in a seat covered in Gallows vomit was not on his to do list.

Maybe he could have a little fun and worry them into thinking he ran off. That would make them act a little nicer to him. Then he rolled onto his back on the cold floor. "Nah, that's stupid and a waste of my precious energy anyway." He concluded.

"Virginia." He muttered. "What the Hell is up with that dumb girl? Well…she's not dumb…and…she's not a girl is she? No…she has big b-" He shook his head. "And, a…No, what am I saying?" He pound his head into the floor. Then he clutched his head in pain. "No, that only made my head hurt and not get rid of the thoughts." He muttered. Then he noticed something obvious and sat up quickly. "She's jealous!" He grinned. "I finally figured it out. Ha-ha! Take that stupid chatterbox! And you too Gallows! I know how women think and you don't!" He gloated to no one in particular. Too bad he still did not actually know how women think. He just thought he did at the moment. He sat back down with crossed legs and arms in quiet thought. "Why is she jealous though?" He sighed and lied back on the floor. Putting his hands in his pockets. "Huh?" He pulled out the two ribbons. "Oh…that's why." He simply said. "Still, that doesn't make sense. Why be angry at me for getting someone else a gift?" He lied down to take a nap.

Night broke on the second day and the group—including the now physically fit Gallows—met up in the hanger with Emilia. "So, what are the terms of our contract?" Clive questioned. "What will we owe you?"

"I upgraded the ship and all. In payment all you have to do is take me with you." They faltered.

"Why would a woman like you want to do something stupid like that?" Gallows questioned. "We're wanted criminals." He stood there a moment. He puts on a goofy grin. "Or…does that sort of thing turn you on? I'm a very dan-"

Jet elbows him. "Get your," He says an inaudible word only Gallows hears that can not be repeated to virgin ears. "Another time. Hers' isn't open for business."

Gallows stared at him. "Did you…seriously just say that word to me?" He questioned as the others looked on in confusion. Instead of what they thought would be a fight between the two Gallows grabbed Jet and put him into a friendly bear-hug and then positioned the gray-haired man for a noogie. "Little Jet is growing up!"

"Hey! Hey!" Jet broke away and fixed his clothes and hair. "Don't ever do that again." He warned.

"Look," Emilia began. "I want to see the world and you guys have the best ship around—especially due to my new modifications—and I would like to see what sort of mishaps we can get into." She explained. "Besides, I could come in handy when you need help with the sandcraft."

Virginia looked to them all. "Group huddle." She called for and scurried off to the side. Gallows shrugged and followed with Clive behind her. "C'mon Jet!"

"No way. I'm not getting into some dumb huddle. It's to childish. Why can't you just make a decision? You're the leader after all." He lamented.

"I believe in democracy and in our team. I'm not running a monarchy here. Everyone gets a voice, and that goes for you." She explained and the other two nodded.

"There's four of us." Jet began. "That means if you three all vote on the same thing it's unanimous and we'll be done talking." He noted. "So, go ahead and talk, and when you guys all come to the same answer come tell me and Emilia because I'm not wasting my time." Jet simply replied and the others groaned and went on with the secret team huddle. Jet stood with his crossed arms and finally looked to Emilia after moments of silence. "You really want to come with us?"

She nodded. "Of course. Besides, I haven't explained the new setup. There's…something special about the ship now, but it can't be used often. Would you mind helping me finish it?"

He looked at her warily. "Uh…sure…if it helps."

"Good." She smiled. "It won't hurt you—much—so don't look so worried."

"Uh, why did you say much?" He asked but was interrupted by the return of the remainder of the team. "Well?"

"Unanimous. She can come." Clive replied. Emilia rejoiced by hugging Jet—who was closest—and then Gallows. When Gallows pulled a Miroku though she backed away and decide to stop with the hugs. "So, where is the ship?"

"Right here!" With a press of a button the ship came into the area of the hanger. Noticeably larger. At least three to four times larger. "The ship now has a kitchen, and three bedrooms. Two big ones and a smaller one. Plus, the bath is not just a hole in the ship now, and you can take actual baths as well." She explained. "Enough on luxuries though," She waved her arms. "Note that there is now the main cannon, torpedoes, and two machine guns." She said with drool. "The engine now has twice the output it once did, and if we drive carefully and fast enough we may even be able to at times drive on soft land." She turned back to the amazed group. "So, shall we get going?"

They nodded dumbly and boarded the ship looking all around. "So, bedrooms?" Virginia wondered.

"I took the liberty of placing you all in your rooms already. Virginia, you and I will share one room, Jet and Clive another, and Gallows will take the smaller room."

"Hey, why do I get my own room?" Gallows wondered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Clive mentioned.

"Oh…right…it is." Gallows scratched at the back of his head. "Well, we should get going now I would think."

"Well, where to though? We're on the run with no set destination." Clive brought up.

"Hold on." Emilia chimed in. "The ship isn't done yet."

"It's not?" Virginia wondered.

"We have to go get a part. We have to go to the Sandcraft Graveyard to get it and take it from a crashed one." She explained.

"Sandcraft Graveyard?" Virginia wondered. "I never heard of it."

"In the past year the sandcraft has been more common so, people have taken them all over. And, there has been this one area by Barrack Rise that has been come to be known as the Sandcraft Graveyard." Emilia explained. "Many ships have been downed there and no one knows why because they don't live."

They all remained quiet. She wanted them to go there? She's crazy! Still, if it's needed. "O-Okay. Let's go!" Virginia sternly said with a hidden fear.


	5. Leviathan

The cool, ominous winds blew against the sandcraft as it made it's way toward the grimly named Sandcraft Graveyard. It was not the best of days either. There was a rare occurrence about to happen in the area that made the lands dark. A freak natural occurrence. That is that it was about to rain a good deal so as they all sat inside the craft in the dark silent it seemed like they were riding to the end of the world. A weird feeling.

Virginia decided that this down mood would not do at all. So she took out a deck of cards. "Okay," She grinned as she sat with Gallows, Clive, and Jet while Emilia took the helm earlier on. "Who wants to lose the rest of their money from the Omigo heist?" She gave them a wicked look.

It was safe to say no one saw that coming. Especially not Jet who thought there would just be another pansy card game going on. "Uh, are you sure?" Clive wondered. "It is rather odd for you to...propose such a game."

"I was feeling a bit on my randy side today." She commented as she shuffled the cards.

Gallows meanwhile leaned towards Jet. "You know what 'randy' means right? She's energetic...Imagine the wild ride you coul-"Jet punched him in the jaw. "Fine, whatever." Gallows went back to watching their leader while rubbing his now sore jaw.

"You really want to bet?" Jet wondered.

She gave him a mischievous look. "I guess you're right. I'm not in a rush to put any of you in only your boxers after losing to me." That just made Jet competitive and gave her a new idea. "On second thought, no money. Clothes." She said as if it meant nothing, but she hid her total embarrassment under a slight blush.

Jet stood up and looked at her. "Okay, what did you do with Virginia?" He seriously wondered. "Let me guess, you're a doppelganger alien demon thing?"

She slapped him. "I'm no such thing!" She berated with a kick. "Are you just...a...w-wuss?" She asked in nervousness.

He glared at her. "Bring it." He simply said.

"Take off your scarves." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"Without those the playing field will be even. You don't have as many articles of clothing." She replied.

"Fine." He tossed them aside along with his gloves. Behind each was a fury of fire.

Gallows took out some popcorn. "This will be interesting."

"I didn't know you want to see either of them without clothes." Clive commented.

"I don't. I just like this whole event and if seeing Virginia sans dress is a bonus so be it." He shrugged as Clive snuck his hand in and took some popcorn as well.

Jet sat down across from Virginia on the floor and she put out his cards and then put hers down. Jet looked at his cards and showed no emotion. He had her where he wanted. She traded some cards and all and in the end he called. "What?" He had lost to her on the slimmest of actual possibilities of her getting a royal flush over what his pathetic cards were in light of those.

"Take off...your belt."

"Why not my coat?"

"I want you to take off your rounds of ammo and the belt first."

"Doesn't this one round count as a second article?"

"No."

"I don't think this is fair."

"It is."

"Gallows?" Jet looked to the man he asked. Gallows nodded with Clive. He groaned. "Fine!" He stood up and took off his belt. "You happy?" He sat back down. "Let's play Blackjack this time. I'm better at that."

"Fine."

Six losses later Jet was left sitting only in his jeans and underwear while she was only just on her head band. He won only three times which got her out of her gloves, headband, and belt. He was lucky to get off that one time by saying that a left shoe is not necessarily the same as a right shoe so they are separate objects technically and so, he gained an extra chance.

They had moved onto Hearts now after three other games. "You have WAY more points than me." She chided with a smile. "You might as well give up." She played the right card at the right time to screw him over and leave her only with about six points and him with near seventeen.

"Fine! I forfeit!" He threw his remaining hand in the air. He could not win now without that other card that she already played on him so it was hopeless.

"You know what that means. Drop 'em." Virginia motioned.

Gallows and Clive watched to see what he would do—not for what they will see. Gallows was barely holding his sides together by how this all turned out. He was sure that he would have at least done a little better. No, he sucked. After this he would only have one more piece of clothing and he felt that one was important so he knew he was not going to lose! "Fine!" Jet stood up and put his hands to the button hesitantly. "Did you hear that?" He questioned.

"No diversions!" Virginia shouted.

"I'm not kidding."

"Oh, that's the radio." Emilia called out from the front. "Why don't you turn it up and see who it is?" Jet was more than glad to do so as he did not undo his pants.

He turned it up and a message came through. "Help...hu...huge monster...All dead...destroyed...Graveyard." Was what came through.

They all stood idly. "It's a distress call." Clive deduced. "Where is it coming from?"

"Where else? Right where we're headed." Jet moaned.

"What luck then!" Emilia said with vitality. "We can help them out then."

"Uh, I guess." Virginia replied. "How far are we anyway?"

"Oh, we're there." Emilia replied as the craft stopped. She left the helm and turned to them. "Why not get out there then? Oh," She stared at Jet's back. Looking a bit lower than his back though. "I...didn't know you guys...were having that much fun."

"Huh? It's not what it looks like!" Jet shouted and darted off with his clothes. The rest just laughed.

Virginia stood and was joined by Gallows and Clive. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Well, Jet."

"Eh, he can catch up can't he?" She shrugged and opened the hatch and stepped outside. She forgot that it was the ocean, but Gallows caught her and pulled her back in.

"You have to be careful." Clive commented.

"How do we walk?" She wondered.

Clive pointed out wreckages of other crafts. "We walk on those to get where we need to." He points to the distance where there is noticeable smoke. "My guess is that's where the distress call came from. We will head there and Gallows and Emilia will look for what she needs."

"No." Jet commented reentering fully clothed. "We can't go in large parties out there."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Clive replied. "I'll stay back here."

"No, you come and Virginia stays." Jet retorted.

"Why me?" She said in anger.

"You're the leader." Jet replied. "How can you lead if you're in one of the parties? It's better for you to keep track of us all from the ship."

Clive nodded. "He's right."

"Still,"

"I can aerial capability is greater than your own. Aerodynamically you are unfit for the large leaps that may be placed before you." Clive explained. "Jet and I will go to the crashed craft and Gallows and Emilia will go for the other craft."

They all nodded in understanding and went about their jobs. Virginia stood back feeling left out as Jet and Clive dashed and made a jump across to some other craft. Gallows and Emilia went about with some sort of handheld machine she had and directed them to a craft nearby that they might be able to walk to due to the panels of the old crafts being tossed away in such a fashion that would make a path.

So out of boredom Virginia went about making a dinner for later. It was not going to be great. It was inferior materials. All she had were some noodles anyway, and she knew she could not mess them up because all she had to do was boil them.

Jet and Clive meanwhile made it to the craft in distress that had smoke coming from it. Jet barely made it when he slipped on some oil and fell into the sea, but Clive was there to catch his hand. So, it's safe to say that Jet has even greater respect for the married man now.

Clive's tactic to get into the ship was to enter through a hole that was made in the hull. Jet was stupid and entered the door that had smoked coming from it. Still, he went in and stayed to the ground covering his face with his scarf. The first thing he found was not pleasing. It was a bloody corpse. He paused at that dead man for moment. He was almost disgusted and pitied the man. Then he recalled he did not even know the guy and continued.

He met up with Clive in the safer area and they heard a wheezing cough. Jet grabbed some scraps of metal and moved them aside and Clive knocked some other junk aside and found a young blonde lying on the ground. An obvious Drifter. She had blood coming down her soft peach skin from her forehead. Wore men's clothing that was not unlike a fusion of Jet's style and Clive's. She had tight jeans, and a white button up shirt with a coat over.

Neither made a noise when she sat up and in a daze moved for Jet. Simply falling into him. "Brother." She softly said as she went limp in his arms. Jet was sort of puzzled.

"Brother?" Clive questioned.

"He's dead." Jet said focusing on a second man dead on the ground who wore his hair like Jet's, and had blonde hair. "She probably thought I was him. It's safe to say she has a concussion."

"We should get her back to the ship." Clive proposed. Jet nodded and the two headed out as they noticed the fire growing.

The whole group returned to their respected craft in time for Virginia to mention food, which is also when her sight was sent to the woman being carried in Jet's arms. "Who's she?"

"The only survivor it would seem." Clive replied as Jet set her down aside. "I'll see if she'll make it." He replied and became a doctor suddenly.

Gallows and Emilia themselves returned carrying a small chip. "This is what you needed?" Gallows wondered.

"Yes. It's technology for a computer. Real advanced stuff." Emilia replied. "It will allow us to use our ship more efficiently by making all those features I said."

"Well, whatever." Gallows handed her the chip, and she was quick to work. Gallows was quick to notice food and went off for that. In all of this Jet and Virginia continued to stare at one another as if time just stopped.

"Jet?" Emilia called out and he blinked.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"I need you over here!"

He looked back to Virginia. "You made food?" She nodded. He turned away and went to Emilia. "Well, what do you want?"

"Give me your hand." She demanded. He complied and looked away as if this annoyed him. It did annoy him though.

Then she stabbed his hand with a small needle and he yelped. "What was that for?"

"You'll see." She gave him the smile of a mad doctor and followed with a related laugh as she went to work on the ship.

He just gave her a confused look and went to eat food with Gallows and Virginia. As this went on the were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Clive. That made a messy rush to see what was happening and found Clive on the floor in a heap and the woman they helped the antagonist.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

"Clive?" Gallows bent down to examine the injured teammate.

"I think the question is who are you!" Virginia forcefully replied. "How dare you harm Clive? He was only being nice to you."

"He was touching me." She defended. "EH touched my face!"

"How else do you check a fever?" Clive argued in pain.

"I don't know who you guys are, but...wasn't there five of you?"

"Calm down or die." Jet simply said as he stood behind her with his ARM to her head. She sweatdropped to put it in the most simplest of terms. "Sit down." She nodded and obeyed. Jet returned to the others and put away his ARM. "Okay, your turn." He looked to Virginia and went back to his dinner.

After an odd quiet Virginia cleared her throat. "We saved you from that wreckage."

"What about...my brother and the others?" She wondered.

"Well, I wasn't there, so,"

"They were dead." Jet simply said as he continued eating as if it was not such a big deal to have your brother mutilated.

"Uh...Thank you for your addition to the conversation JET." Virginia replied nervously. How could he be so insensitive? The other woman simply sobbed and sniffed and broke into crying. "We, uh, got your distress call, uh, what...happened?"

None of that made it over the hysterical cries of the woman. So, Jet put down his plate and smacked her upside the head and returned to his food. Again, everyone just sat in quiet. "How dare you?" The woman was at Jet in an instant as he continued eating.

"You were ruining my dinner." He simply said and continued. "You should thank me. I saved you from become charred remains."

"You didn't save my brother!"

"He was dead."

"Are you sure he was? I'm going back there!" Jet grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"You only think your brother is alive because you thought I was him." Jet sternly said as she stared into his eyes. He let go of her wrist.

She listlessly sat down. "Can I have some food?" She wondered.

Virginia brightened. "Uh, y-yes. Let me get you some." She went off for the kitchen.

"So...My," Gallows was dispatched from flirting with her by Jet. "Why do you keep doing that?" He roared.

"Not her." Jet simply said and went back to eating while the rest went on clueless.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Emilia brought into attention before catching herself. "I'm Emilia by the way!"

"And, I'm Gallows." He said in a masculine way that was his 'pick-up' voice. "That guy you hurt was Clive, and this guy who keeps threatening you is Jet. The woman getting your food is Virginia."

The blonde nodded. "I'm Mizu."

"That's an interesting na-"Jet dispatched another one of Gallows advances. "Stop that!"

"You." And that was the end of that argument. "What was the monster you were talking about that hit your ship?"

"The...monster?" Mizu stuttered. Her eyes becoming vacant. "It...it was terrible! I never even got a clear look at it. All I know is that it was bigger than a sandcraft. It...Simply ripped up our ship the moment it caught it. I...just...remember purple." She said with fear in her voice.

"That doesn't sound one bit good." Gallows commented as Virginia returned and gave the food to the frightened woman.

"So, we should get out of here right away then?" Virginia brought this idea to the board to be debated.

"That would be a good idea, but we need fuel." Emilia brought up as everyone looked to her. "I, uh, forgot to fuel this bad boy up when I upgraded it." She nervously replied to a room of vacant stares.

"I would think that was an important thing to remember!" Jet shouted. "So, what are we to do now then?"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I can walk it off." Clive replied as he and Jet made their way across some of the left over sandcraft parts again.

"Where do we find fuel for a sandcraft anyway?"

"Well, Emilia said she saw a transport ship earlier that usually is used for carrying such fuel. We should find that thing. It's probably that huge one up ahead and..." He continued to babble as Jet zoned out and let him go on talking.

As Jet went to climb a piece of metal he noticed a small metal panel that would have been a control box atop it. "What the?"

"Do you sense something foreboding?" Clive wondered as he smelt the air. "I think it just got colder."

"There's tremors." Jet noted watching the control box slightly rock back and forth.

"That's the sort of thing I'm talking about."

Jet blinked. "Hey, Clive?"

"What?"

"I'm about to say something that may not sound like me, so don't think much of it."

"Okay, shoot."

"The unknown can be scary, but...I sort of see it as exciting." Jet commented. "If you see what no one knew of before you will never have the question to find out what it is. If you never go, you'll never know."

"That sort of sounds like something I would say." Clive commented. "Still, very true."

Jet nodded. "That's the most philosophical you'll see me, and you shouldn't tell anyone else that I'm philosophical one bit." Clive nodded.

"Anyway, how will we make it back to the ship carrying loads of fuel? I didn't think much about it at the time, but that may be a problem."

"We'll just use some rope or something and pull it along the sands. That should work." Jet simply said when he noticed the control box shake enough to fall off the metal scraps.

"Hey...I'm noticing a lot of tremors." Emilia noted back on the craft. "If I'm not mistaken I would think there was something underground."

Gallows noted how his fork fell off the counter. He stood up abruptly. "Let's get the Hell out of here." He simply said moving for the helm. He started up the craft and headed to pick up Jet and Clive, but the ship came to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong, Emilia?" Virginia wondered.

She checked the controls to the ship. Shaking her head, "There's nothing wrong!" She concluded.

Mizu stood up. "It's the beast! Leviathan is holding us down just like he did my ship!"

"Virginia! Get the guns and shoot anything moving that isn't Jet or Clive!" Gallows commanded. She simply nodded.

"Why did the ship stop?" Clive questioned as he and Jet noticed the sudden movement and halt of their comrades. "Is it...the monster?"

"Where is it? Underground? Or...is it some weird invisible thing that we'll hate to fight and get beat up over?" Jet wondered.

"We gotta do something." Clive began for his way back to the craft.

"Are you crazy?" Jet shouted after him. He stood there watching Clive run off for something. "Hold up!" Jet began after just as a black slime-like form of a mountain that covered over the sandcraft. He stopped. "That? I'm not even sure we can harm that intangible piece of crap!"

"We still gotta do something!" Clive replied.

Meanwhile, Virginia was freaking out greatly. "The guns can't break this....thing that covered us over!"

"Forget it." Gallows simply said as he stopped trying to get the ship to move. "We can't do anything." He simply said in defeat as MIzu sank into the darkest corner with a quivering lip. Shouting things about it happening again and being totally crazy like someone who lived through such a case would be.

"Let's do this!" Clive simply announced as he stopped at a fair distance from the craft aiming his ARM for the beast.

"Fine!" Jet roared as he landed beside him. Aiming his ARM as well the two each took a shot that simply went through the beast and slowed down before tapping the ship and then floated in the beast's slime like outer. "Uh...what is that thing made of?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to damage such a thing. I just need time."

"It sort of ate our ship! I think we're out of time."

"We may not be able to hurt it or kill it, but we should be able to hit it hard enough to let go of the ship."

Jet nodded. "So, what, guardians?"

"Yeah, lets use arcana." Clive said as he let loose Inspire on the beast and Jet used Petrify. The beast let out a groan and left the ship alone. "It looks like it can be annoyed."

"Uh, Clive, let's run."

"Why, we have it on the run?"

"No, we really don't. We just have him noticing us." Jet said as he darted away.

Clive looked over to see the once blob of slime now in the shape of a Chinese Dragon headed for him with it's mouth wide and the rest of it's body length under the ground. "Run Away!" He simply said and went after Jet who was already on a good head start.

It was at this time that Virginia attempted to fire at the beast, but the shots merely went through Leviathan. Meanwhile Jet and Clive regrouped and hid out in some wreckage.

"Okay, well you're the guy with the brain so do something with them!" Jet argued.

"You have street smarts and that's worth more in this case. You think of something!" Clive replied in an equal amount of 'frantic'.

"Nothing we do will save the sandcraft."

"No!" Clive firmly replied in a new calmness. "We can't abandon the rest."

"What?" Virginia roared. "You say there's a weapon strong enough to kill Leviathan on this thing?"

"Well, yes, but, it probably won't work. It's not finished...nor...do we have the correct power to use it." Emilia replied.

"Can we get those?"

"No, not until we can regroup with the others." Emilia replied to the confused comrades. "I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"I told you not to fart!" Jet shouted as he and Clive ran using a slowly decreasing amount of footholds. "Now it heard it."

"Only because of the metal around us that echoed it!" Clive argued. "Jump!"

"What?" Jet's eyes bulged as the two jumped away from the head of Leviathan as it came down to strike them. Luckily for them they got out of the way of the attack as well as the ground that burst out from it. "Clive!"

Clive stopped and nodded as Leviathan's head rose from the ground to strike them. Just as it went in to hit them they combined a summon of Justine to slash the beast in two as it did attack. The blob reformed into it's original form as the two had their hopes rise. Only for them to fall when the beast shot out tentacles at them sending them flying into the air separate ways. "Damnit!" Jet was heard to yell as he faded into the distance before landing hard on another craft after bouncing off the wall of another. He looked out to suddenly see the beast burst into flames and disintegrates into the sands. Warily as his vision blurred he looked over to notice another sandcraft come into the area. Napalm. A new weapon that is popular among those who fight naval battles. He was just happy that it was not an Ark of Destiny ship.

It stopped right by his fallen form. A noticeable man in a coat like Clive's came out, but Jet's vision was too blurry to make out anything else. Jet gasped some words, "B...Brother."

"I think you're mistaken." The man replied as two more people showed up who wore strange outfits that he thought resembled another strange outfit on one of his traveling companions who had a brother and a grandmother. After that Jet lost consciousness and collapsed.

Clive stood up and found the fallen Jet. Still, it was dark and he too could not make out their saviors due to the lights from inside the ship that silhouetted them. "Thanks." He said as he went to Jet and picked the boy up over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"Take care of that kid better, y'know." The man who first met Jet said as he went inside the craft.

"Yes, and the same for the rest of your crew." The woman said and left with the man into the craft and departed just as mysteriously as they appeared.

Clive just blinked in confusion. He was not quite sure what just happened. "Clive!" Virginia shouted as their own craft came to a halt and she jumped out to meet the two. "Oh no, Jet, is he?"

"He's just fine. We each took a good beating." Clive replied with a smile. He was relieved that was all over.

"We should rest up then now that it's night and worry about the fuel tomorrow." Virginia decided.

It was late in the morning the next time Jet stood. At first he almost fell over from not being used to standing, but he got over that and followed his nose into the kitchen to find Virginia again. "Ugh. You cooked again?"

"What do you mean by that? You're the last up so you get leftovers." She placed some eggs down. "They're fine. We all ate them and we're still living." She assured him as he warily took his fork to eat.

"Still, why are they green?"

"I dropped the food coloring in them." She said with a red face.

"Oh?"

"You okay?" She sat down across from him looking at his face with worry.

"Yeah...I guess. A bruised ego and some thought plaguing my mind now."

"I can see the bruised ego, but...what sort of thoughts? Is something troubling you?"

He looked around the ship ignoring her question. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Mizu wanted to have her own ship and start over. They're helping her rebuild a ship that isn't damaged badly. Gallows brought the fuel here, so, we'll be ready to leave soon." She informed him. He nodded. "You ignored my question by the way."

"I know I did."

"Will you answer me?"

"It's...nothing, really. I just said something weird and it confuses me now." Jet assured her.

"What you say?"

"Brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When, that guy...on that ship that saved us came out."

"You're haunted by it now?"

"Yeah...I guess. It's all I dreamt about."

She straightened her back into a motherly position. "What do I do with you Jet? You're going to have to be level-headed if I can rely on you."

"I know." He simply said as he finished his eggs quickly. "I'll work on it." He sat up. "I'm going to go see what the others are up to."

Gallows and Mizu stood atop her now complete sandcraft—courtesy of Emilia for the most part who was quick working. "Well, I guess...I'll...need a new crew." She commented.

Gallows just nodded and it was silent. "Uh, you know, you're a strong person. To be able to move on like this, and all." He commented. "I would've went crazy."

"I'm not very strong. Can you lend me your strength?"

"I can't give what I lack." Gallows simply said.

"That's the problem. Strength isn't given but earned."

It was silent again. "Here, take this." He gave her some fire, ice, and dark gems. "This will help you get stronger."

She looked at them. "Thank you. I'm sure they will."

"Listen, we helped you out once, someday you'll have to pay us back."

"I know. You can count on me too." She simply said. "We are bound to meet up again."

"Good for me then." He grinned and Jet whacked him at the back of his head. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why. Keep it all Pg-13 here." Jet commented and walked off.

"I don't do that the first time!" Gallows argued as he chased after the gray-haired Drifter.

**That took me all day...Well....All afternoon and then I came back to it in the evening and then night.**

**Right, Gallows does snore, I just didn't want to bash him like that right off the bat. Believe it or not I actually plan to make him as more than a plot device this story—As much as I tried with Overgrown he still faded into the background somehow. So, I shouldn't make fun of him so much. Jet, I like to make fun of though. Clive I have respect for. Virginia...well...she's Virginia. Can't live with her, and can't live without her. I don't think she has much of a story in this fic aside from what you've already seen of her. Jet and the rest will though...maybe not Emilia so much since I'm not sure of he real personality...So...we'll see. It's hard to meld this story with the original Nomadic Diga: SAND like I did with Overgrown! and Clash of the Titans. Those two were just simple 'side-stories' but this is the actual story so...it's hard. I took out a lot and put in some new stuff to make it WA3 related.**

**I'm sorry, I just really love my story NDS I just have to keep rewriting it until someone likes it! I don't know why no one ever liked it and instead like me more for my angst fueled or contemporary novels. **

**Give me suggestions and I'll make the story better if I think they're good. I am aware of my crappy past-present tense stuff, but, I don't even proofread this stuff. I proofread my novel, and that takes all my time so I don't want to do the same for this so much. That's why you get mess-ups like wrong words that look the same, or bad wording. I'm sorry, but, I don't see anything wrong as long as the main idea gets across. That's when I'll change it.**


	6. Shifting Winds Pt 1

Jet lied out on his bed gaining some sleep while he waited for the ship to reach their next stop. They were trying to get to a new town called Fenix so that they may see the new casino that was established there. Jet was expecting a big pay-off.

It was about a two-day journey to get there though by foot. They were going by craft though so they expected to be there within the next two hours. Everything was going smoothly too. Jet was napping, Virginia was taking a nap as well, Emilia was busy working on the craft, Clive was writing down some details about Leviathan for later study, and Gallows was bored.

**As the quiet afternoon went it shortly came to an end when the ship is rocked by an obvious missed shot at them. In mere moments the group had regrouped to see what was going on as Emilia took to the helm and took it from auto-pilot to manual.**

"**Who are they?" Virginia wondered.**

"**Ark of Destiny." Clive confirmed. "They are utilizing their forces this time it would seem."**

"**There's that many?" Virginia wondered.**

"**No, the problem is that we face what looks like a mobile remote base. It's large enough to put our own craft within." Clive commented as he sized up the enemy. "We are outmatched it would seem. Emilia?"**

"**We are." She agreed. "I'm not giving them my ship though!"**

"**Well, let's get faster then." Jet interjected.**

**Emilia nodded and was about to try to pick up speed, but the group found themselves stalled. "They...harpooned us." She replied.**

"**What else can we do?" Virginia questioned. "This isn't over!" She bellowed as everyone looked lost as to what to do. The morale was broken. "We lost today guys. Hide your stuff."**

"**Y-You're giving them the ship?" Emilia questioned with trembling lips. "You can't do that!"**

**Virginia looked to her with a saddened face. "We are not able to fight." She calmly said. "We can't risk having anyone die. There will be more chances, but we have to give in to the situation right now."**

"**No!" Emilia shouted as she hung her head low. "Why?" She cried. Virginia could only offer a supporting hand.**

"**We threw our stuff into hiding." Clive returned.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Virginia asked to Jet.**

"**They made me hide my ARM." He said in a voice that would hold a pout instead of his face.**

"**Well, you don't want them to steal it do you?" Gallows urged. Jet just looked away.**

**It was at that time the craft was taken by the Ark of Destiny group and their team leader stepped onto the scene. A man who once was a Drifter named Grant. Already made the Commander of the naval forces with orders to catch the Maxwell Gang.**

**The five members of that same gang were apprehended and taken onto the '_Gian Ve' _sandcraft that had caught them. Their sandcraft was taken into custody within the same ship. Clive was right to mention that the size of their ship was large enough to do so.**

**It was at this time that a member of the Ark of Destiny met up with Grant. "Sir, the ship has been secured and...those people are in the jail." There was a pause. "There has been an evident upgrade to the craft that made us doubt whose it really was."**

"**We will commence a search of the ship tomorrow morning." He commented noticing it's closeness to dinner time right now.**

"**What do we do with those murderers?"**

"**We will leave them in the middle of nowhere and let them die after shooting them. I do not want them standing a possible trial from Albert. They don't deserve it." He rudely ordered.**

"**I'll prepare a unit to do just that."**

"**Oh, and throw in that other man as well."**

"**That guy? If you say so sir."**

**Deep within the craft there was a hall of darkness that one could only see through the dimly lit light fixtures placed all too little about the room. Sitting on the dirty floor behind a set of bars was Jet and Virginia who had not talked much since being placed there. It was a sort of reflective time for everyone who was trying to figure out ways out as well as thoughts about what would happen if they did not get out. The latter being a last ditch option made by them out of fear.**

**The leader of their group being just a slight worried and scared about their outcome tonight. They had slept at Jet's insistence that they take a nap and figure out later what to do with fresh minds. Now it was about six in the morning. Two hours before Grant had ordered the search of their craft.**

**She looked to Jet. "What...do you think will happen?"**

"**I don't know. I just know we're going to get out of here somehow. I...just haven't figured that part out yet. This place is new so there is no substantial design flaws that I can find except that the bars are poorly built and weak, but...they are still too strong for me to try and break or anything." He regrettably noted.**

"**So...we may never get out of here?" She said with downcast eyes.**

**His eyes pierced her own with intensity. "No!" He forcefully replied shaking her. "We are getting out of here. Give me time." She nodded and the two returned to sitting normally. "What do you have with you?" He searched his pockets for anything left over. The Ark of Destiny had nothing to seize since they left their weapons, mediums, and tools back on the craft. All except Jet who had kept his boomerang hidden in his shirt at the time. He took that out and attempted to break the bars. Nothing. It was good thinking, but it did not make a good result. "No good. What do you have?"**

"**Let me look." She looked to his eyes. "Turn around."**

"**Huh? Why?"**

"**I hide my bag under my skirt."**

"**Oh...uh...okay." He slowly turned around noticing a reflective piece of junk off to the side. Too bad it was fogged over and it obscured his view.**

"**You can look now." He turns back around as she looks through a bag. "No good. It's just some of the cooking ingredients I was using at the time."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Oil, oregano, utensils...nothing."**

**Jet grit his teeth. "Damn."**

**It was silent a moment. "At least...At least we're not alone." She softly states.**

**He nods. "Yeah."**

**She makes her way for the ground level bed off to the side and sat down only to be thrown to the floor. A man with tan skin and dark greasy hair and moustache was lying there. "Watch where you sit."**

**She sat up with a nervous look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know there was another person here."**

"**So...you people new?" The man questioned while Jet was still in a defensive pose.**

"**I'm Virginia Maxwell and that's Jet Enduro."**

**There was a noticeable look that came when the name 'Enduro' was mentioned stemming from the mysterious man, but only Jet caught it. "I'm Rian Ortego."**

"**You been here long?" Jet wondered.**

"**Nope, and soon I'll be free." The man gave a laugh.**

"**How's that?" Jet asked as if accusing Rian of something.**

"**Because you're here now." Rian simply replied.**

"**What do you mean?" Jet asked with a similar confused look as Virginia's own.**

"**Jet Enduro. It is a good name, and I know all about the reputation of the man with it. I also know a man named Clyde. Clyde Enduro. Your brother. If you're anything like that guy we'll be free in no time at all." Rian smugly replied.**

"**My brother?"**

"**I knew your father as well." Rian noted.**

**Jet figured that Rian must have met each of them before the Yggdrasil event. "Is that true?" Rian nodded.**

"**Your brother and I were good friends. While your father was worried about the planet's health I was worried more about that second Twilight fiasco."**

"**Twilight fiasco?" Jet and Virginia questioned.**

**Rian dismissed that. "Nothing that concerns us." He replied. "So...you two together?"**

"**What?" Virginia nearly choked.**

"**We aren't." Jet simply said though he was red under that mask. "Just...team members."**

"**Right." She nodded with excessive force too many times. "When we met he was ready to kill me! Like we could ever be a couple." She defended. "Of course, he was already ready to kills someone else."**

**Rian let out a hearty laugh. "You are just like Clyde."**

"**About Clyde."**

"**Do you have a plan on how to get out yet?" Rian questioned.**

"**Not really." Jet replied in quieted frustration. Rian so ignored him.**

"**We have nothing of use. Just junk."**

**Jet sat with crossed arms in the quiet before moving for her bag after moments. "I'm just going to act on impulse and see where that leads me." Jet commented as he took the bag and sat by the bars. He looked at the various ingredients.**

**Rian leaned over to Virginia. "What's he doing?"**

"**I would think...trying to free us." She replied.**

"**This will be interesting." He noted in response.**

**Jet took out various herbs and spices and tossed them all over the place before splashing it with oil and vinegar as well as some lemon juice. Following that he took out the ladle and spatula and began banging them into the bars. "Come on!" He urged just as the spatula put a dent in the bar. From there he snatched up his boomerang and began pounding at that spot until they broke. "Okay, let's go." He suggested crawling out into the hall leaving a dazed Virginia and Rian who were not sure what just happened.**

**The girl and the older man joined him. "That was...interesting." Rian commented.**

"**So, you two decide to make an appearance." Clive noted from his own cell diagonally across from their old one that was built for oen person. "You gonna do the same for me?"**

"**Okay." Jet and the other two came to Clive and with help from all four the bars were broken and Cliev freed. "What now?"**

"**Clive, you and I can go find Emilia and Gallows. Jet, you and Rian should look for our ship and get it ready to run. We'll meet there as soon as possible so you better be ready." Virginia ordered and they all nodded and went in two separate directions.**

**Jet and Rian made it to the hanger where the sandcraft was hidden with no problems. Too easy it would seem, but it was early in the morning Rian commented. "That's your ship?" Rian said in disbelief. "Good ride."**

"**We should get it down from there." Jet noted as he saw how it was up on an elevator platform above the sand below it. They make it to a console that looked like it should be investigated.**

"**We'll have to unlock the ship." Rian stated. "This will lower the platform, but that won't do us any good if we're locked in."**

"**How do we get it unlocked?"**

"**One of us will have to climb up that." Rian motioned to a metal rung ladder off to the side that went up what looked twenty feet at least. "That room up there has that console."**

"**I'll do it."**

"**No." Rian replied. "You make sure your craft is ready. I'll unlock it."**

**Jet stared at him. "Right." Jet darts for the ship while Rian begins his way up the ladder. The first thing Jet was sure to do was grab his ARM. He was about to get his mediums, but he heard the doors open to the hanger and noticed that there was too many feet for it to be his four teammates.**

**Six of the Ark of Destiny had entered the room and began firing upward at the slowly ascending Rian. In annoyance Jet rolled out from the sandcraft and carefully went to firing their weapons away and then hitting the non-vital parts of them. It took some concentration.**

**Rian took that chance provided by Jet and got up into the control room only to find Commander Grant ready and waiting. "You?" Rian uttered only to be answered with a shot to the chest. As he attempted to stay level he swayed and landed on a knee glaring at his enemy. "I won't fail." Rian simply said taking the leftover spatula and jamming it into an exposed area of the control panel. As it illuminated with sparks red was shed across them as well as Grant continues to leave memories in Rian's body. Grabbing Rian by the collar the Commander simply tossed the man from the room to the floor below where the ladder that Rian used started. An echo of the snap from Rian's breaking neck rang out.**

"**Rian!" Jet began to run over.**

**Rian stirred slightly. "R-Run...Stupid." He said as parting words.**

"**Jet!" Virginia and the rest had entered the room.**

"**We don't have time. We have to get on the ship." Jet replied rushing to their side.**

**In record time the five were on the ship and leaving a hole in the hanger door as they made their escape. Virginia looked to Jet. "Where's Rian?"**

**Jet had continued to hang his head low. "It...wasn't supposed to be that way." Jet mumbled.**

"**We can't get away from _Gian Ve_." Emilia brought to attention. "Not only do we have three other crafts on our case we just don't have the capacity of it's engine. We could go faster, but they can pass that as well."**

"**I'm not letting Rian's sacrifice mean nothing." Jet calmly said. With one final look to Virginia he grabs his ARM and opens the door.**

"**Jet!" Virginia called.**

"**What's he doing?" Gallows called in response. "Don't be crazy! This isn't like the last time!"**

**Jet just sent them one final look that said he knew what he was doing and jumped to the roof. Ignoring the pressure of the winds on him at such speeds he made a running jump to the closest enemy ship. The second ship aim for him and in stupidity fire. Jet had already made another running jump for their ship so the first craft was taken out by their own allies. Grant was not happy about that as he shouted orders over the radio. Jet shook his head at their stupidity as well before crossing to the third ship and then onto _Gian Ve_.**

**While Jet was off being stupid the rest had to make do without him. The first order of business was for Clive to take out the other two crafts that dogged them. Since the cannon would have to be head on (and they could not afford to do that) Clive fired out with the machine guns which were on the sides. The first one was easy to take out since they started getting paranoid about what they attack.**

**Jet was having his own problems as he ran through the halls of the enemy ship. There were three men at the other end with ARMs ready to kill him. Jet tossed his boomerang for them which one dodged and laughed at him for bad aim. In the moment Jet rushed them and took out the other two with wisely used punches and kicks. As the remaining third went to aim his rifle the boomerang came back and knocked him out. Jet simply caught it like nothing happened and burst into the bridge of the ship. Commander Grant seemed to be the only man left there.**

"**It's you." Grant simply uttered. "So...you're here to kill me?"**

"**I...don't want to kill anyone."**

"**There is no other choice. You will die, or I will!" Grant fired out at Jet who moved to the left of it. "You will fight me and kill me! That's the only way you can leave this ship."**

"**You're just one crazy bastard aren't you?" Jet shouted as he dodged another shot.**

"**I have waited all my life for the chance to die in one decent battle. The problem is, that I win all of those battles. Do not disappoint me this time!" He charges for Jet and a shot rings out. He and Jet just stared at one another. "Thank you." He fell to the floor.**

**Jet turned to the ship's helm and let loose a vast amount of shots. By doing so he stops the ship, but there is still the last one as well as two more smaller ships that were after his team.**

"**It stopped. We should go back for Jet." Virginia replied as the ship was rocked by a missed shot.**

"**Do you honestly think we can?" Emilia questioned. There are still these three as well as eventual backup. We can't go back to get him." She sternly said. "If we do we all die. I'm sure...he doesn't want that."**

**It was quiet for a moment. "I didn't realize...we are the sort who give up on the people we care about." She said with malice.**

"**Hey!" The ship was rocked again. "I would love to go back and pick him up! Don't make me out to be heartless and against you. I feel just the same." Emilia argued. "It's just too risky." She calmly enforced. Silence took the two as anger cooled. "It's Jet. I don't know him so much...but I have a feeling he escaped from that mess and we will meet him again. You just have to have faith."**

**Virginia nodded. "I do."**

**After two hours, what was once a battlefield had quieted. The Maxwell Gang had gotten away again. The best ship Ark of Destiny had was left useless. In the wake of that a man with gray hair stepped onto the continent. Onto the shore nearby. A scoff leaving his lips.**

"**I...guess I can't blame them." Jet said grabbing his temples to fight off an imaginary headache. "Whatever." He said with no emotion. "I should be getting going too if I don't want to be in prison again."**

**It was also at this time that his team was sitting around the kitchen area. It was quiet for the most part now that they had taken out the other craft and left them behind. Still, it was safer to get furthest away from there. It was time to make plans for the future.**

"**What do we do now?" Emilia wondered.**

"**Pheh. I don't know why...but I miss the punk." Gallows noted.**

"**You're not the one he owed 500 gella to." Clive pointed out with a grin. "He still owes me that. Just for this I'll have to add interest." He laughed. "We can't just sit here though. We should continue as planned to Fenix. Jet would logically head there I would think if he wanted to meet back up with us."**

"**That's at least three days away for him to get to." Emilia noted.**

"**What if he doesn't want to come back?" Virginia finally said.**

**It was silent for a few seconds. "We just have to have trust that he will show up there in three days. We will wait for him that long. Fenix should be full of outlaws so we should have a little more safety there." Clive replied, seated like he did not care much. Like he was resting. He was not worried at all about Jet. He did not feel he had the need to worry about someone who did not need such.**


	7. Shifting Winds Pt 2

Jet stumbles onto the top of a mountain with an exasperated breath. It was getting close to the end of one day and his sunlight was fading fast as he traveled an area he was not all to familiar with. All he knew was that Fenix was to the east and that was where he was headed if that's what he is to believe by the sun's current position.

For about the first hour though, there was some debate in Jet. He had always wanted to leave those 'chatterboxes', as he put it, far behind and get on his way alone again. He was ready to run off and hopefully never see them again, but the first second after deciding that an image flashed in his head and he was headed east again. He did not quite understand the image of his comrade, Virginia, suddenly showing up in his mind, but he knew what it meant. If he tried to run away they would hunt him down to the ends of the planet. He knows how ambitious Virginia can be if she feels apt to it.

So, that was what brought him to this isolated mountain plateau as night was coming for him. He was tired from not stopping one minute to rest and his mouth was as dry as the ground. Then he looked at the ground up here on the flat mountains. It went on for miles in all directions except behind him since that was just the way back down.

After another hour as the sun began to set Jet saw something that he thought a mirage. Than he remembered that it was not normal for such things to show up at night. So, he looked on with more hopeful eyes at the small village of teepees and such. "A town? I never noticed this place when we flied over?"

After a good while he stumbled into the town in a haggard state. His hair was all over the place and there was dirt all over his body—more so than normal. And, as he fell to the ground he found himself oddly at the feet of a man who looked sort of like the Baskars. He glanced up to the man and the man stared back. "Uh...hi." Jet groaned.

The other man stared at him blankly before turning to the rest of the group that had formed upon Jet's arrival. "Call forth Aine." Through the crowd comes an older man with a feather headdress on. "An outsider, Aine."

The old man poked Jet with a stick. "You are still alive young one, yes?" The man questioned.

Jet slowly sat up. "Barely."

"Who are you?" The man wondered.

"Jet...Enduro." Jet uncomfortably replied as he noticed the vacant stares from the others in the groups. People ranging from all ages and sizes, as well as different genders. "I'm...uh...kind of lost, I guess you could say."

"We welcome all to our village of Zephyr." The old man replied as a small girl brought Jet a pouch of water. Jet took it with paranoia and drank it slowly at first, and then once sure of what it was, started drinking it until empty. "It would be wise to stay the night. There is a storm up ahead that will be over by morning."

"Uh...thank you, then. I appreciate it." Jet stood slowly.

"You must excuse my kin. We do not see many outsiders up here. So, there are many people who may see you as alien." Aine explained.

Jet just nodded in understanding. He was given a place to stay at night and he ate his dinner provided by the tribe. He just was not too keen on being alone with any of them so he had found his way to a cliff outside town to seek solitude.

He found it uncomfortable to say the least. He was used to noise so much nowadays that he was not sure what it meant for there not to be any. There was no loud motor of the sandcraft. No annoying brown-haired girls. No big lunks of men acting stupid. No nerdy guy with glasses. There was not even a lousy two-bit monster to beat up. Let alone an Ark of Destiny search party or bounty hunters.

"Brother?" Jet snapped to attention. He realized it was himself who said that. He said that the other day following the Leviathan fiasco. Fiasco? That brought to attention the 'Twilight Fiasco' that Rian had mentioned as well. "Clyde?" Jet stared at his hand. "Does...no one really want me around though? What if...the others really are better off without me?" He questioned. "No one...needs me? J 'y suis, j 'y reste." Jet shook his head. "What did I just say?" He hit his head with his fist to get those weird thoughts from his head as he stood. His scarves and hair moving violently in the wind. "Someone...must want me somewhere. I just have to find them." Jet was about to move away but grew dizzy and fell to a knee. An image of a green liquid filled tube flashed in his mind. He grit his teeth at that. "Non sum quails eram." He stared at the ground before getting back up. The wind stopped.

Jet moves in an instant as he dodges an attack made by a man of shadow from the air. From what Jet saw the part of the cliff that the man punched broke off as well. "Who are you?" Jet shouted.

"Who are you?" The man wondered.

"Me tell you?" Jet scoffed at the kneeling man. "I asked first."

"I do not answer to people like you." The man spat. "Being the master of ninjitsu I am, I will make sure you do not leave. Ha!" Numerous shuriken stars fly out at Jet who dodges most and catches the rest with his scarf. At least they were not so sharp as to cut that scarf. "You can dodge me once, but never twice!" The man warned as many more flew out at Jet. With no other options at hand Jet's knife flew from his boot into the air deflecting the shuriken headed for his body that he could not avoid.

Catching the blade Jet looked back to the ninja who was across from him. Jet charges forward to stab the man, but a short sword is drawn by Jet's enemy and Jet is forced to block it and back away. His pathetic knife was no match for a small sword. Jet wished he only had his ARM with him. He forgot it back in the village. With no other alternative Jet sent his foot into the man's chest and pushed the ninja away. Gaining grip on the dirt Jet rushed forward sending his forehead into his foe's own.

"I ask again, who are you?" Jet spat as the ninja backed away grabbing his head.

"I...am John, and you, are a thief and a murderer."

Jet went cold. "That has nothing to do with me."

John stood silent. "I may have been quick to act." He stared at Jet in the dark. "You do...seem like one with good intentions at heart."

Jet scoffs. "I'm only...My name is Jet. Jet Enduro."

"John Hideko."

"I am no enemy." Jet stated. He was not up to fighting. "I am staying the night and leaving in the morning."

John nodded. "You are a good fighter. You gave me a real exciting match."

"I'll do it again...just as long as it doesn't involve deadly objects being flung at me."


	8. Shifting Winds Pt3 How many More parts...

Clive stopped as he woke up and saw a scarf on Jet's bed. Jet had forgotten to put on his second scarf that day. Clive stared at the other bed a moment and then stood with a hung head. "Stupid fool."

It had only been six hours since they lost Jet. It was nearly noon now. They were still on the run though. They had caught a conversation on the radio between two Ark of Destiny ships and knew better than head back just yet. They probably would not be able to head back.

Virginia was starting to get the knack for cooking as weird as that may be. She was not the best of cooks out there—Gallows and his stomach will tell you how bad it was that one time. Still, she had been making successful—and, _and_ edible—food items for the past few meals. For lunch, she decided on stew. They had to get rid of the meat they still had from Gallows. It was not bad meat. He just ate too much of it, plus he forgot to mention he drank the water at that town they were in as well. Not too much of it though. So, she took the meat since it was good and added it to other ingredients.

One of which was the carrot she was now so intently cutting into smaller bits. Blocky pieces, but no one had the right mind to complain to her as long as it was fine. There was a thought aside from cutting carrots on her mind though, and that led to her cutting her finger ever so slightly. Pulling back from the shock she looks at her finger. Just a small cut. She had not applied enough pressure for it to do more than break the skin. There was a slight line of red slowly becoming more crimson though. She merely just put it to her mouth. "I shouldn't think so much about...I," She just looks away.

In enough time lunch was ready and the group was eating the food prepared by Virginia, but an unusual silence went through the ship. No one bothered to say much.

"So...what's the plan now?" Gallows wondered.

"We should probably stick to our plan of going to Fenix. That's the best bet I would say. We'll lay low for two days or so and wait for Jet." Clive replied looking to Virginia. "It's the leader's decision."

"I have faith in Jet." She simply said. "I know he'll show up there." Her eyes closed. "He wouldn't die out there."

"Still," Emilia mentioned. "The odds of surviving out THERE for at least two days with no supplies is like, 100, 000 to one." She commented.

Virginia gave a glare and stood making her discomfort of that fact noticeable. She does not bother to say a word before walking out on them. Emilia looked to the others wondering if she had said something wrong. "You never say the odds." Clive simply said and the discussion was ended.

By the evening the group had made it to Fenix and hid their craft behind a mountain while Emilia, Gallows, and Clive went to the town to get supplies that the Ark of Destiny had stolen. At least all their stuff was hidden well in secret storage compartments. Emilia was not sure why she had put those there, but now that they came in handy she gloats that she had intended to include them all along.

By night however Emilia found herself sitting atop the craft while the rest were asleep. Her thoughts stuck on the weapon she had mentioned when they were fighting Leviathan. If this all continues as it has been she will never get the chance to use it. She was quite disappointed by that fact. "Huh?" She stands with squinted eyes before making a break for the inside. She looked to the side near the entrance to find Virginia and Clive tied up. "I should have been more attentive." She muttered as she started for the two. At the sound of a noise she looks while putting her arms up just in time to block an attack made by a man from the shadows. "I should have definitely seen that one coming!" She groaned. "Gallows!" She called out for the missing member of the team. Too bad he was sound asleep and his snores covered over the yell. The light bulb was taken out and dark enveloped the scene of the assault. Emilia looked about the place. "So...you're sensitive to light?" She wondered. "Do you really think no light will let you win?"

"Of course." Her enemy smugly replied and struck out at her sending her into the wall. Emilia attempted to throw a kick and misses. She recognizes a hand on her shoe as she is flung into the air and spun until she lands hard on the ground. She was not meant for this sort of thing. She stood as the man went to attack. In this instant she dances around the man and knocks him aside.

"You may have sight, but I have better hearing than you." She gloated. Finally, that skill became useful for her. The man attacks her as she moves aside. Standing near to Virginia now Emilia took out a knife and set Virginia free quickly. "Free Clive and get Gallows." She demanded before turning back to the enemy. She runs forward and sends a flying kick into the mans stomach. The man taken by surprise is pinned to the wall. Once free the man makes a break for the outside and Emilia follows after.

Before Emilia can do anything she is punched to the chest and sent to go on the defensive. The lights on the outside of the ship turn on blinding the man as Emilia had braced herself for it. As she stood recovering her eyes went wide. "No...It's...you, Isamu." She stuttered.

The man stood with pale gray skin and dark black hair. A bush on his skull. In the light his piercing red eyes shot hesitation into Emilia's body. His grin grew. "You're correct, it is I, Isamu Azuma." The man chuckled. "I will kill you Emilia, and then take the Twilight Lone."

Emilia looked confused. "Twilight Lone? What is that?"

Isamu ignored her. "It will give me great pleasure to kill you with my Quick Blade attacks." He draws two small blades from his clothing.

"Then I will have to show you what you didn't see the last time we met." She grinned. Quickly she took out a piece of slender wood only a foot long. About two inches in width. It quickly turned out to be a short sword as she took it from the sheathe. "I have my own style."

"What's that?"

"Crazy berserker!" She simply lunged at him sending him in a scurry to get out of danger.

"Twister Blade!" Isamu yelled as he moved in as the name applies, a cyclone fashion, as Emilia drops to the ground as he passes her by, thus missing.

Standing quickly and turning for him she readied herself. "Trendscendent the Blade!" She swings her sword allowing the attack to traverse the distance between them in wind form. As if the pure speed she swung it sent out a harmful sword of air that knocks Isamu to the sand even though he blocked it. She charged forward and jumped pointing her blade downward for his body, but luckily for Isamu he was able to roll aside and stand while throwing his elbow into her gut. She is able to push him away leaving them at a stand-still.

It's quiet for a moment before Emilia moves forward and slices the man's left hand causing him to drop one of his weapons. "Bitch!" He grumbled as he drew back from the fight inspecting his useless hand. He had lost the use of his muscles and ligaments there.

In rage Isamu takes her out with a swipe to her own left arm—not her hand, but close enough he figured—as well as pummeling her with countless hits to her body that would not cut but only leave bruises. As she lied on the ground he moved in for the kill. Two shots rang out and the second weapon in Isamu's right hand fell to a bloody mess in the sand.

Emilia had a ARM Cannon aimed for him as well as Clive who stood just to the side. The man formed a grin. "So...I lose again, then?" He wondered allowed. He sat down near his weapon. "At least...this time we were able to fight, Emilia." He simply said before grabbing his weapon with what strength he hand and taking his own life. Falling in a heap before Emilia.

Emilia stared in disbelief. "Suicide?"

Clive came to her side. "Whatever his reason for being here, he failed in the end."

"He said he was looking for the Twilight Lone. Does that remind you of anything?" She wondered.

"Can't say it does." Clive replied as he helped her to her feet.

"Where's Gallows?"

"Still sleeping." Clive replied. "Virginia's working on it as we speak."

"We'll have to ask them about Twilight Lone."

Clive stopped walking with her. "He knew you?"

"He...uh...did." She took on a serious face. "It's nothing related to any of this I would think. It's not very important now."

"I won't pry into it. I just felt that I should question it." Clive replied as they started again. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I sort of studied some things in my life...y'know. A...uh...woman has to know how to protect herself." She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so." The two entered the ship as Virginia and Gallows joined them. After the first few moments of their discussion of what went on the question of the man's objective was made. That was followed by the mention of Twilight Lone.

"Twilight Lone? Never heard of it." Virginia confirmed.

"Same here." Gallows added. "He was obviously in the wrong place."

"But...Wait," Virginia sat for a moment bringing her thoughts together. "Jet and I met that man, Rian, in the prison and he mentioned something about a 'Twilight Fiasco'. Could they be one and the same?"

"But, what is it?" Emilia questioned as Virginia went to checking her wounds.

"We may never know." Clive confirmed.


	9. Shifting Winds Pt4 The last one by the...

Jet was not allowed to eat the same food as the villagers. No, and that pissed him off. Instead he was given no other choice except to eat the food Sakura made him some time back. It was excellent although old food.

He soon was all packed up and ready to depart for Fenix again. He had already cleared it with Aine. He was headed on his way by the morning sun with renewed power. However, the moment he left the town he noticed a shadow by a rock. A man who was sitting calmly as if waiting for someone.

"You need a partner?" John questioned.

"You want to join me?" Jet wondered thinking him crazy.

"You are a strong fighter."

"I'll...You can come with me I guess...but we ain't partners or nothing. I don't want any." It was more like Jet was not sure he wanted him as any part of his team. He did not trust him.

888888888

"You gonna be okay?"

Emilia glanced over at Gallows. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"From what you allowed me to see though, you got pretty beat up last night."

"It...wasn't anything much." She groaned as she adjusted herself on the sand that they were lying on. It was boring waiting out Jet. That much was true. While Emilia argued that she wanted to be alone and rest Gallows did not allow that for her while she was resting on the ground. "Nothing bad."

He let out a laugh. "You're really something to say that after all you got hit by."

She glared at him. "Mr. Gallows, I am aware of your track record with women, or lack of one." She grinned. "Do not think of me as one of those women you can actually pick up. And, have you actually ever picked up any women?"

He lied silent. Moments passed. "Touché." He sulked.

It was her time to laugh. "You won't win a woman like me with stupid pick-ups and flirts like you throw out." She groaned as her hands touched the ground. "Uh...Although I just bashed you, would you mind me asking you to help stand up?"

He jumped to his feet. "Maybe I should act more like Jet and make believe I don't give a damn although I do." He shrugged.

"Gallows!"

"Fine." He succumbed to it and helped her stand up. "If not you, you owe me advice on how to get the girls I'm looking for."

"Fine, but, we'll see about that in time."

8888888888888

"So...this is Fenix?" John announced as they came into the town by evening. It was a first for people to make it such a distance by foot.

"I was sort of expecting more." Jet said scratching his head. Looking out for something he wanted to find. He did not find the people. "I guess...I'll go get a room at the inn."

After nightfall Jet found himself out on the streets. He had looked for the others. He had found no sign of them. He did not know that they thought they would have at least another day so they went on a tangent to a resort to rest for the day. Too bad Jet came early because he was faster than any other person would have been.

Jet paused for a minute. There was something in the air that was foul. He did not see what came at him, but he dodged the projectiles in the dark alley light anyway. "C'mon out!" He roared as silence took the place of combat. As he went for the dark he was hit onto the dirt as his attacker took to the roof with some well placed jumps. "Who the Hell was that?" He spat in outrage.

He found his way to the lobby of the inn anyway where John met up with him. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you ran into a bump or something?"

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong." Jet glanced away. "I'm going to bed."

And, he did just that. Went right to bed. The moonlight came in through the window to his left. It was just perfect and lit up the dark enough. Then it disappeared. A silhouette took part of it away. A man of shadow enters through the window in the utmost silence as he makes his way for Jet in his sleeping position on the bed. He throws his dagger for Jet who while asleep still somehow rolls away from it and mumbles something about 'Sakura' and 'Food'. Then he said 'Virginia'.

The man stared dumbly at Jet. "What the?" He questioned. He attempts again and gets the same response, but Jet says something about strawberries this time.

He goes at it again. "What are you aiming at?" Jet questioned. "I thought we were getting along famously?" Jet quickly punches the man in the gut and gets to his feet. "I had a feeling you'd be back." Jet takes his knife out eying his ARM from the side. He wanted that. Jet lunged forward and attacked only for the man to jump aside onto the bed. Jet attacks again only to miss when the man jumps over him thanks to extra oomph from the bed's springs that Jet then went on to ruin when he missed and gouged the bed. "Hey! I have to pay for this bed!" He roared. You never make Jet pay for things he knows he doesn't want or need. Too bad Jet did not get to let that rage out since the man jumped out the open window and climbed up for the roof. Jet caught his ARM that bounced on the bed and followed after.

The man strikes out at him the moment he gets up, but Jet falls to the roof and rolls away. He was thankful that the roof was flat and not slanted or he would have fallen off by now. Taking his Aigert Lahm B/V2 Jet fired out at his enemy. The man gets away from each and deflects the last with his blade. Jet simply rushes forward and throws his head into his enemy's own. An old move by now, but still effective for a last ditch effort. Jet grabs the man's black mask and kicked the man aside onto the roof.

"I thought as much." Jet spat as he stared at the injured John. "Why try to kill me?"

"Heh. Your worst enemies are the ones who act as friends." John muttered as he stood up. "I was hired, just as a man named Isamu Azuma was. Isamu has probably killed whoever it was you hoped to find here. We most likely have the Twilight Lone by now."

"Virginia?" Jet uttered. Why he didn't say anything else made him rethink his words, but he did not have the time to do so now.

"Don't worry...I know he failed since the sandcraft they were in isn't anywhere near here." John cackled. "I will not fail Jet!" He tossed some smoke grenades clouding the rooftops. There is a sound of a groan that one would make as if they were attacking, but no audible signs of connection are made. When the smoke clears only John remains there. "What the? Those were to help me and not him." He stood there silent. "So where is he?"

John finds himself on the ground as he dodges shots fired up from inside. A fist follows which John rolls away from. "Got 'ya!"

"Shit! How the Hell did he get inside that fast?"

Jet climbs out from the hole he made and rushed forward and grabs John to toss him into the roofing. Multiple kicks were flung from Jet's foot. John stands up throwing his shoulder into Jet's ribs sending the gray haired man to the ground out of breath. John punches downward at him, but Jet had recovered and rolled aside. Jet throws his blade into John's chest.

"Damn...You got me...You got me." John muttered as he stumbled backward.

"Yeah, I noticed I got you too. Why do you have to keep on saying it?" Jet mused. "It's not like the wound will undo itself."

"How did you know?" John questioned as he fell to his knees.

"I always knew. You weren't very convincing." Jet shrugged. "Now...tell me, what is Twilight Lone?"

"I don't know. All I knew...was...that...it was...on your ship. It's something...important...But it may be...evil." John let out with loss of air.

"Everything important tends to be evil." Jet glanced aside. "So, John...farewell."

"Eh...good riddance." John muttered as he stood, but fell backward and dropped off the roof.

Jet stood there scratching his head. "Now, for a more important question, where do I sleep now that he ruined my bed?"

888888888888888

The gang returned to Fenix the following morning ready to wait out Jet who they did not know was there already. Gallows was ready to try some new moves out on some of the girls at the pub that Emilia told him about. Too bad they were sure-fire ways to him getting A) a drink in the face, B) a slap to the face, or C) a punch to the face from a boyfriend.

Virginia stood with Clive as they walked to town much slower than Gallows. Emilia was left to the ship since she was still resting up. "That was a good idea to go on a nice tangent and get rested up. That bath helped as well. I feel a hundred percent ready to delve into this Twilight business now. Even found me a book." Clive said happily.

Virginia wore a face of concern. "I just hope that Jet's here by now." Clive grinned. "What do you mean by that face?"

"You really seem worried about him." He shrugged. "I guess the first thing on our agenda is to look for him."

She walked further with him in silence. "Do you really think I worry too much?" She questioned only to find that she answered her own question by asking that.

Eventually she was taken on a separate path from Clive who was more interested in the Twilight business and went another way. She was still intent on finding Jet. She found herself in the market for the moment and found a good idea for a welcome back dinner for Jet.

That was broken with a yell. "Stop! Thief!"

She looks to see Jet come running her way. "Will I ever get away with stealing food? Steal gems, sure I can do that. Food, no? Why? I would think gems harder!" Jet moaned.

"Jet!" Virginia jumped as he passed. His attention went to her as she grabbed him furiously in a hug.

"Virginia? Uh...we gotta go." Jet grabbed her arm and darted away as the man he stole some bread from came after him with the hugest muscles and pan he had ever seen.

After a series of brief reunion talks the group was back in their sandcraft. Gallows with a bloody nose. Looks like it was event 'C' today. They all were pretty glad they could be on their way now, and maybe rest. Jet especially since he was angry as all Hell that they had went to a resort while he was being beat up last night and had to sleep on a rooftop across town. He was not going near the inn last night.

"So, where to now?" Jet questioned.

"I have gathered some information about this Twilight stuff." Clive brought up. "I read in a book about these things called 'Twilight Elements'. I'm not too sure what they are, but one of them is supposed to be nearby. One called Twilight Sun."

"Do you think this had anything to do with your family, Jet?" Virginia wondered.

"For one, I have no family, and two, what would I know?" Jet said with a scowl. He hated talking about that junk. The discussion was ended with the fact that tomorrow morning they would head out and look for the Twilight Sun.

Eventually Jet found himself on the roof of the craft again. "Beautiful isn't it?" Virginia wondered as she lifted herself up onto the roof. She could not get up at all. Jet grabbed her wrists and helped her up.

"What do you want?" He asked as they looked back to the sunset over the red rocks.

"I love to look at the setting sun. It always looks so grand and beautiful." She explained.

Jet lied back on his arms as a pillow. "It seems...different...now that you're here."

"Where were you?" She asked with a more serious and soft tone.

"Getting to Fenix?" He wondered. She nodded. "Desert. Though...there was a town on the way."

"A town? Really? I thought there was nothing out that way." Virginia wondered. "I think we should go and put it on the map right now!" She said grabbing his wrist as she jumped off pulling him along. He was not ready and fell in a heap. Nothing broken so she helped him up while he was in a silent daze and pulled him inside to their map. "Okay, so show me where it is." She said as she took out a pen.

"Uh...On that mountain there...It's called Zephyr." Jet said as he checked his vitals. That hurt his arm! "You...uh, seem really excited about this?"

"Why not? Isn't it fun sometimes to find out the unknown?" She questioned as she wrote it down. He stood in silence as he watched her do so. He found something very odd about the situation. Something about the way she looked as she wrote it down made him almost smile. He bit his lip and stopped that urge. "What is it?" She questioned as she looked at his face.

"You're a bit of a nerd, aren't you?"

"Maybe so, but I find nothing wrong with that." She laughed and went back to writing the name down.

"Uh...okay." He really had nothing better to say in response.

As night came Jet was left with the duty of bringing some food to Emilia who remained resting. She was up to strength enough though. She was not very weak. He handed her the food and stopped for a moment. "You beat that other guy, Isamu?" He questioned.

She nodded. "You know about him?"

"I know enough."

"I barely won...even though he's a weak guy. Stronger than I rem," She looked away a moment as if not here. "Remember him being."

"Did that guy mention Twilight Lone as well?"

"He did. He said it was with us, but I know this ship well enough and I never seen anything that I could think of as that."

"These Twilight Elements...I'm not sure I'll like these things." Jet confided with her. "We own one, and we don't even know it. We have to keep on our toes now."

She nodded. "Right." And, he left her to her meal.


	10. Twilight Sun Pt 1 Just Because I Know...

The five of the Maxwell Gang stepped onto a pile of accumulated sand. Clive was looking around rather confused while scratching his head. This was supposed to be where an ancient town with the Twilight Sun was meant to be. Obviously he was wrong.

"So...where are these Ruins of Sol that you promised?" Jet stated simply as an aggravated groan took over for the rest of his speech and he went off to take a piss.

Gallows meanwhile was glaring at Emilia who understood the glare. She had given him wrong advice, and she did feel just the slightest bit guilty now. "Will you at least stop looking at me like that?" She wondered.

"We'll see." He scoffed and went for a brief walk.

Virginia simply stood near to Clive as they worked out the problem. "Did you write down what you read in the book at the library?"

"No." Clive replied. "I have good memory. I don't write stuff down unless I need to." Clive noted. "I was sure these were the right coordinates." He rubbed his chin in thought.

Virginia just looked at him as if he were impossible and shifted her focus to the ever expanding conflict that was brewing with Gallows and Emilia. "Hey, you guys just need to kiss and make up." Emilia stared at her. "At least the making up part should take place." She shrugged.

"Fine, Gallows, I'm sorry I gave you bad insight on how we women work."

"I accept your apology." Gallows humbly said with crossed arms. Emilia cleared her throat. "What?"

"You deserve to apologize to me!" Emilia argued.

"No I don't, you were the one who was wrong here." Gallows defended.

"You spit in my breakfast!" She shouted.

"And you still ate it?" He questioned with a look of disgust.

"Spit's not gonna kill me." She groaned. "Unless...do you have some sort of weird disease I should know about aside from lechery?"

"Hey!"

"Guys, guys." Virginia came between them. "You're not getting anywhere at this rate. Why can't you two just be nice friends like you used to be?"

There was a silence. "I can't be his friend." Emilia simply said. "I can be his teammate...and...other things, but definitely not his friend. The closest he's getting at this rate is being an acquaintance. He gets to be part of an aggregate group that he solely is part of."

Gallows was about to respond, but stopped. "What's an aggregate?"

"An aggregate group is a group of people without any real intimacy, and are only together due to being in the same place at the same time." Emilia explained.

"Oh?" He stood there a moment. "I think I lost any hostility for you when you confused me with that word, so, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I offended you by."

"Same here. The apology part at least."

"There, now, isn't that better?" Virginia said with a smile. Then she looked to the distance. "What's taking Jet so long?"

"There are some weird monsters out here. They sort of jump at it when they see you using it." Gallows stated as if he was wise. Too bad it was about a disgusting thing like animals that bit at...hanging water pipes.

"Hey!" They heard Jet and went for him. Half in part of what Gallows said. That would make for an interesting visit to the nearest doctor and Gallows would be more than glad to laugh at Jet for the whole trip. When they got to him he was just standing around so Gallows was disappointed. "Look there."

"What? This stone you peed on?" Virginia muttered in disgust.

"No!" Jet shouted in embarrassment. "It's part of the ruins!" Jet explained. "They're just buried under all this yellow dirt."

"That's right it's yellow." Gallows added.

"Will you shut up about my evacuation processes and just use Fengalon to blow the dirt away!" Jet said in defense. Gallows just looked at him confused and asked 'Evacuation processes?'. Jet glared at him.

"Jet's right." Clive added to cool the hostilities. "I'll call on Fengalon and get rid of this stuff. You guys stand back." They all nodded and moved away as Clive summoned the guardian of wind and the winds removed the majority of sand that landed to the sides—and some on Clive himself. In the new clearing was an entrance to a dark ruin.

They all formed a line at the door as Clive shook off the sands. "So...this is it?" Virginia questioned taking a deep breath in.

"What do you think we'll find?" Gallows wondered.

"Who cares?" Jet grunted and walked inside followed by Virginia and then Emilia. The last two followed soon after into the dark. Virginia was nice enough to light a few torches and they took those down into the long corridor.

As they come into a larger room that their torches can't even light up Virginia grabs onto Jet's arm. "Jet, no."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." She placed her torch lower to the ground and it was now apparent that there was a trench full of snakes a step away from him. "Do...you think they're poisonous?"

Clive had a look. "No. They are not brightly colored like most are, and I'm pretty sure they're just the type who bite and it hurts." Which still was not very comforting to the rest. "They're probably only here to spook away intruders." Clive noted.

They looked ahead and around the room and saw that the only way across was by jumping the ten feet across the pit. Emilia raised her hand. "I can't jump that far in my current state."

"I doubt I can make it either." Virginia said concerned.

"I ain't jumping that thing." Gallows pointed out.

Jet groaned and Clive nodded. "Jet and I will go on ahead then. We should be okay." Clive said with confidence.

Jet and Clive did as was planned and got a good running jump and crossed the pit. Jet first, and then Clive followed after. Clive gave the others a look of assurance and moved on with Jet for the door far across the room.

The most noticeable thing was that the room was well lit by an outside source. It would seem that they had traveled into a mountain that was nearby. Jet did not care about that, but rather the treasure chest he noticed in front of them. He was quick to that and attempted to open it to no avail. Then he went to pick the lock. One problem. "Uh...it's...locked, but...there's no lock?" Jet mentioned in confusion.

Clive observed what Jet was talking about and surveyed the room. "There must be an external switch. Not even a duplicator would open that." Clive stated and looked about the room. He fired his ARM at a rope he spotted at the side. At that multiple mirrors that were turned away and hidden from them moved about the room taking many positions around the room. The light from outside connected with one and it bounced across to the others until it landed on the chest. At that the lid of the chest lifted. "There we go."

Jet went to the box again and stared into it. "This is the Twilight Sun?" He questioned pulling out a red-orange translucent gem. "It's just a stupid gem. I was...sort of expecting more, y'know?"

Clive inspected it. "It's just an average gem. No use to us in any way." He noted.

"Correct." Jet and Clive turned abruptly to see a man with black and green hair and a calm face that seemed impassive and showed no signs of any emotion. Was he friend or foe? Jet could not read that from him like he could so many others. "Seeing that you have no use for it, hand it to me." A woman wearing a blood red cloak entered the room beside the man. All her features clouded aside from her noticeable curves and her being shorter than the man by at least a head's length.

"Like Hell we will!" Jet spat as he stepped in front of Clive who held the gem. He makes a move for his ARM, but is quickly thrown to the ground without ever making any noticeable move.

The man in his brown shirt tucked into white pants stood there examining the Twilight Sun. "Thanks a bunch." Clive was equally surprised as he looked to his now empty hand.

"I...never even saw him move." Jet stuttered. "A demon?"

"No, very human." The man replied. "Let me introduce myself; I am Nobuo W...Well, I'll leave my surname a mystery for now. I like to see your type squirm and get frustrated like that." He grinned. "Over here though, I would like for you to meet,"

"Mother!" Emilia stumbled into the room followed by a tired looking Virginia. They used Gallows's limp body after he was defeated by Nobuo to gap the distance along with their own bodies and made it across. "What are you doing?" Emilia questioned with intensity.

The woman looked to her. "My little Emilia. You've grown up so much." The woman replied with a smile full of heart. A total clash too Nobuo's steely grins.

"Look, I don't care about who you are! I'm taking that thing back!" Jet announced as he began to close the distance between him and Nobuo, but Nobuo throws a punch into Jet's gut sending the Drifter to the ground. Jet was quick on the rebound though and looked to Clive. "Clive!" He tossed the Twilight Sun at Clive who caught it. Nobuo was just as surprised to see what he thought he still held in Clive's hands now.

"Clive, you always were the better one." Nobuo laughed. "I will love killing you." Nobuo is quick to advance on Clive and tossed the nerd into the second room with the pit. He was unable to get Clive to drop the Twilight Sun though, and so he continued forward unleashing attacks that Clive blocked without breaking a sweat. The punches went on for so long that Clive did not see the kick that tripped him coming. And it was that moment that Nobuo snagged the Twilight Sun and pushed Clive into the pit of snakes. The others filed into the room as Emilia's mother came to Nobuo's side. "It was nice seeing you all, but I must be off. Carole." He looked to Emilia's mother and handed her the Twilight Sun. "You know what to do."

She nodded and set her focus on the gem as the Maxwell Gang—minus Clive—regrouped and prepared to attack. Carole let out a shout. "Twilight Sun hic et ubique!" And before any of them could respond they were blinded by a bright light of orange.

As the light died down Jet opened his eyes to find himself somewhere he was definitely not expecting to see. He stood on the edge of the coast looking at an ocean. An ocean of water as a warm, salty breeze came through his hair and the surrounding grass. "What the...Where am I?" He questioned in paranoia. He touched the ground and dug up the ground. The dirt was real. The feel of the sand was real. The smell was real. He knew it was not though. "What is this place?"

"Jet!" He turned to a familiar voice. One he usually dreaded hearing, but he felt stronger hearing it. Virginia's voice. Then he did a double-take and lost all hope. She was Virginia, but her hair was up in a bun, and she was searing earrings, and makeup, and her dress was a sky blue one of elegance. She was not Virginia.

"V-Virginia?"

"Of course. Who else would I be?" She giggled. "Jet, what are you doing way out here? Everyone's waiting for you back home for the Birthday Boy."

"It's...my birthday?"

"I hope so. You are acting quite strange. Are you feeling well?" She asked with concern.

"Are...you sure you're talking to Jet?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Jet Enduro."

"Of course!"

He glanced to his side and saw his ARM. He looked back to her. "Virginia,"

"What's wrong?" She eyed him grabbing his ARM. "What are you doing?" She said in fear.

"You're not real." He said silently and shot through her. The blood looked real enough, but the world around him collapsed and he found himself in the Ruins of Sol again. Nobuo and Carole long gone. His friends passed out on the ground probably in the same state he was in earlier. He went to the pit and saw Clive in the same state. At least the snakes were not biting him. They seemed docile. Jet ran to Gallows who was nearest and shook him violently. "Get up idiot!" He followed with some name calling that ended with no response from the Baskar. He was alive though. Jet knew that much. Jet stood and made a running jump across the pit. He would tack down Nobuo and find the answers. As he ran though he passed by a man with near gray blonde hair who was just a little older than him. He paused and stepped back to meet the man who stood there leaning against the wall.

"So...you just going to leave your friends here?"

Jet stared at him warily. "I...don't have any friends."

"Then...why did one of them visit you in Twilight Sun?" The man wonders.

"I don't have time for your mind-games." Jet groaned and ran forward.

The second man stared after with a grin that mocked Jet. "Foolish brother. I can't help them. Why do you run?" Clyde asked to himself as he broke away and followed after his younger brother.

Meanwhile, Clive had found himself sitting in his home. He found that a pleasant and odd development seeing that he recalled just lying in a pit with snakes, and not sitting in his home. The most he could figure was that he was back home. He had been poisoned by one of the snakes he said were not poisonous and the group brought him back to live in his home. He had already found from his wife that that was the case, and that during the meantime the rest of the group had gone on to get the Twilight Sun back, which turned out to just be a gem, and they also got Ark of Destiny to take away the reward for them and prove them innocent. Clive was told to just rest, and was glad that he could return to peace.

Too bad he was in all actuality still lying in that pit of snakes.

Gallows himself found his body in front of an older mature woman who wore traditional Baskar clothing. He stared at her. "Aren't you going to give your dear mom a hug?" She questioned.

"I...yeah." Gallows hugged her not too sure about what was going on. He could no longer remember anything except being here with his mother. It had been so long since he's seen her mother when he barely could recall her anyway. Though he did feel he should be somewhere else aside from his village with his mother he did not know where he should be.

Jet meanwhile was at the exit to the ruins when he noticed Clyde following him. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Clyde replied.

"You're just getting in the way." He spat back. "Who are you anyway?"

"Why should you care? I'm just another Drifter. Saw this place and thought money. Nothing here, and so, there's nothing of interest." He said with a wave as he walked away. "Will you really leave them here?"

"Wha?"

"I think you're doing the wrong thing again, Jet. If you hate memories, why make more that you will wish to forget about?" Clyde simply said and as the wind blew by he disappeared into the sands.

Jet stood there and tried to watch Clyde. "Who are you?" He shouted. He got no answer and the man vanished into the floating sands that wind picked up. He stood there and took a breath and swallowed. Too bad he swallowed air and so he started a sort of choking fit as he coughed.

"You okay? You look sick?" Virginia came to attention at those words. "Were you sleeping again?"

She looked over at Jet who sat in a nice, peach button-up shirt and jeans. An armchair in an ornate room. Like a den. She sat in one as well. She thought she was doing something else. The more she seemed to focus on Jet, the more she seemed to forget where that place was and what she was doing. "Uh...no, I'm fine."

"That's good. Wouldn't you hate it if I had to tell your father that he had to go home because you were sick?" He laughed.

"My father?" She nearly jumped.

He looked at her funny. "Yeah...don't you remember that we found him? He was in a coma all those years and that ghost-hologram thing we knew was his stored memory."

"He...was?" She wondered in a quiet shock.

And, Emilia stood before a young man and her mother. Emilia's own memory becoming altered and hazy. "M-mother?"

"Oh, Emilia dear. Are you finally ready?"

As Emilia grabbed her temples she saw the void become the hanger in Jolly Roger again. Her mother standing right there with her, and, the man she loved a few years ago beside her. Lloyd Robertson. "Are you okay, Emilia?" He questioned in his dreamy voice. His handsome strong jaw, and dark hair.

"I...yeah, I am...But...No." She stumbled back some. "You're dead!" She shouted and a hand was placed on her shoulder. "You?"

"Did you figure it out? It's not real at all." Jet replied as Emilai's world fell around them and the two stood in the Ruins again. "We should go help the others."

"How do we?" She asked in confusion.

"There is always that doubt in their minds that tells them that what they see is false. If you are on the same emotional level as they are...you will end up there with them."

"How...do you end the dream?"

"By not wanting it." Jet simply said before sitting besides Virginia. "Go help Gallows, and then we'll worry about getting Clive up here." She nodded and Emilia ran to Gallows's side.

Virginia was still believing that she was in the same room awaiting her father. Jet was sharply dressed to her side. "Everyone's coming, right?"

"The whole gang, your uncle and aunt, and your father." Jet simply stated.

"They aren't coming at all." The true Jet replied as he stepped through the front door. "You're waiting on no one except me."

"J-Jet?" She looked between the two of them.

"He must be a demon." The false Jet announced as he took out his ARM.

"I could kill you, but you're not real." Jet replied in a calm manner. "Virginia, come with me now. We have to go get the Twilight Sun back. Your...father is dead. He's not coming back."

"I...know." She sadly replied. "It all makes sense now." The second Jet vanished. "I...wanted...to believe the lie."

"I know. If I wanted to...I would have too." Jet replied as he fell into his arms as the world fell around them, and once again Jet was back in the ruins where he always was.

"Gallows!" Emilia was shouting as she walked around Baskar Colony. Too bad she had no idea where it was she should look in this false world of Gallows. She had no idea how far these worlds could stretch and had not the attention to find out. She spotted her subject of concern though and broke the dinner of Gallows and his fellow family. "Gallows, we don't have time to slack off!"

He stared at her. "Em...Emilia?" He wondered as he stood up. "What...am I doing here? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Emilia honestly replied. "It's something my mother did. I'm not sure how. I think...it was more Twilight Sun, and not my mother."

"We have to find the-"The two were back and staring at the other three of their group. "Where's that guy?"

"Long gone." Jet answered. "We best start thinking of a plan."

"Agreed." Clive replied as did the rest with nods.


	11. Twilight Sun Pt 2 Or, My being too lam...

There was complete silence and solitude between all the members on the sandcraft. Gallows stuck to his room, and Virginia was in hers. Clive was lying in his bed. Emilia was at the helm, but she was not doing anything and merely letting the auto-pilot drive. Jet meanwhile sat on the roof again enjoying the slowly blowing winds and the sky that was turning a purple-like blue.

No one wanted to talk about Twilight Sun this time around. No one wanted to speak of what they saw. They had not even formed another plan yet. They did not bother with dinner. They all just really, kept to themselves. That was driving Virginia crazy though. She hated the forced silence that the group had thrown on themselves. So, she started with the easiest person she felt she could talk to, and that was Jet. Once again she had trouble getting onto the roof and Jet had to move and help her.

After a few more moments of silence as she sat beside him she spoke. "Nobody seems to want to talk to each other. Do you think...it's due to Twilight Sun?"

"No doubt. It seemed like everyone aside from me was tricked by it." It was quiet for another moment. "What did you see? I mean, what did I walk in on there?"

"Oh...Well...You and I were simply really just sitting there in that lounge I suppose. We were waiting for our friends...and....and my father."

"I see." He returned to quiet as did she.

"What did you happen to see?"

"I...saw...Filgaia as it was before Yggdrasil." Jet simply replied. "I guess...You were there too. You said it was my birthday. It doesn't matter though because I knew that place wasn't any bit real. So...I left." He grinned. "You were older than now though by a few years. I think it was meant to be some future that seemed like one I would like or something. Y'know, with the oceans and grass."

She blushed and looked aside. She heard something else than what Jet was actually saying. 'Her' and 'future' in the same discussion seemed hopeful to her. "Go on." She begged, but acted opposite of that.

"Uh...well...You were sort of dressed...like a woman." She whacks him. "Not to say...that you don't now, I just mean...it was more...girly?"

"Pheh. You say I'm a tomboy while the version of you was looking like the perfect handsome gentleman? Pulease!" She scoffed. He heard handsome, and she heard it again now that she thought about it. That only made her pink skin redder.

Clive meanwhile was focusing on Emilia as he left his room. He stopped dead behind her. "Clive? What is it?"

"I had a few questions about...your mother."

"Do...we have to talk about that now?"

"It would help. There is something going on with Nobuo. He talked as if he knew me well." Clive said sternly. "Maybe if I-"

"I don't know Nobuo. Never met him until today." She said honestly. "Nor did my mother know him probably until recent."

"Why is your mother working with him?"

"I...wish I knew. I haven't seen her in a long time. Maybe...she just went crazy...or maybe, she developed a case of 'empty nest syndrome'. Whatever her reason, we will probably find out in time." She observed.

"You're right. I just wish I knew more about the two of them. Maybe we could figure out their goals, and how they operate. We could figure out what it was your mother did to us using the Twilight Sun. She had no previous power did she?"

"No, she never did."

"What about...did she have a high level of a sort of...connection with guardians or anything like that?"

"If she was gifted?"

"Yes."

"I...think so. I never found out much about it, but I think she does have some sort of latent ability. Possibly...the control of emotions. Maybe...Twilight Sun had something to do with the dreams we saw, and my mother simply brought it out."

"I'm more concerned why it did not mention Carole or Nobuo. There must be a reason as to why they did not have the same done to them." Clive added with thought. "Maybe there's something they did that we didn't."

"From what I can gather from what I overheard...everyone of our dreams was exactly that; dreams. They all seemed to be things that we wanted to see. That we yearned for. The only way we dispelled that was by breaking from the dream and accepting reality. By not wanting what is wanted by your subconscious." She speculated and thusly blew Clive's brain. He was used to him saying such things.

"I believe you are correct." Clive heard a growl from his stomach. "I'm going to attend to my need to eat. We will talk about our next moves in more length tomorrow when everybody is ready." She nodded her head.

Gallows stared at his ceiling. He had seen his mother. His father. Some reason, he could not seem to remember them so much now. He wondered what happened to his parents. Did they ditch him and his brother for reasons much like him and ran away? Did they die? He did not recall now. Strange he felt.

888888888888888888888

Okay...It's time for a reviewer debate. Should I go on to the next part of the original NDS and write the story arch involving the clay Golem of Rabbi Lowë—It's not the same as WA golems, but rather the one based off of religion. I think Hebrew religion actually if I remember. I don't know, I'm not Jewish.

If not that I will skip ahead to a better arc involving a frival—friend/rival—and a battle over an action figure Subject to change on that object being that this is a rewrite and the genders if the two characters have changed from male to female, so it may end up being a doll instead.

You decide, whatever the case they are just filler that will lead into the next part of the story. Though, I shouldn't say filler since they each are parts of the original NDS. I just don't have the time to rewrite the whole thing, and I know no one wants to see that. I would end up making an AU fic, and I don't want that.


	12. Frival Pt 1 Or, a chapter full of rando...

So...since there was no mention of the Golem arc I will decide to forego it and just skip on to the Frival arc. I may however, put the arc somewhere someday, whether it be a bonus chapter after I finish this story, or as it's own. If you really want it I can probably throw it in after this, although I hate mixing the order up.

Regardless, the frival arc that no one saw coming...I mean, frival wise. I told you about it last time though.

8888888888888

"You sure bought a lot." Jet grumbled as he shifted the weight of the bag of groceries in his arms. He hated the fact he was being used as a tool to carry food. Still, what he did not really know is that this is Virginia's idea of being romantic. Well, at least being alone enough to enter the satge of romance.

"Well...I, uh," She paused in thought as a blush crept onto her face. "I like to keep us well-stocked and...besides...I like food." An honest reply. Innocent too.

"You do tend to eat a lot." He noted. Next to Gallows she ate the most. Jet probably ate the least and ate the slowest as well. Clive ate slow too, but that was only due to his table manners while Jet was just a slow eater. "Where do you put it all?"

She ignored how rude it was to talk about such topics with a woman. "Dunno. I'm sure one day it'll become a problem, maybe." She had not seen any fat people on the planet of Filgaia now that she thought of it. Fat monsters sure, but not fat people. Where were they all? The most you get on this planet is husky, or just a tad flabby. No actual flubber-blubber hanging out.

"Oh?"

"Virginia Maxwell!" A woman's voice yelled out at them. Jet and Virginia turn to the wielder of the voice, but the bag in his arms blocked his view of who they are.

"Oh...it's...you?" Virginia mutters.

"Do you know them?" Jet wondered as he fought to look around the bag in his arms. The female showed up on the scene nevertheless. She stared vacantly at Virginia who was confused.

"You...don't remember me?" The woman questioned. Virginia shrugged with a timid laugh. "I am Sakura Ryokai!"

8888888888888

As a side note, not to ruin your story at a cool note, but I felt I wanted to mention the fact that this is not how it works in NDS. I was just trying to find a way to fit the two stories and this works best. It also makes it harder since it totally alters the NDS story, so, if it's not good, don't think NDS isn't as well.

88888888888888888

"Sakura?" Virginia put her hand to her chin in thought as Jet just dropped all of the bags in his hands, now lacking all control of his muscles. "I think...I remember someone with that name."

Sakura and Jet stared at one another for a second. Jet more than Sakura. She shook her head instead and blocked Jet out for the moment. Finding her voice, "You forget after what you did to me?" She fumed. "I challenge you to a match, Ginny!"

"A fight? What sort?"

"Anything-goes." She replied sternly.

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll meet at the pub."

"Fine by me."

"You will regret what you did to me." Sakura bellowed. Then she took on a more favorable position. "Oh, it's so nice to see you're still alive and well Jet. I hope that after I beat our mutual _friend_ here that we can...maybe...get some lunch or something." She blushed. "I mean, I can make you lunch."

"Uh...I guess...I mean," Jet looked at Virginia who was giving him the 'evil eye' because he could tell it was not the 'crazy eye' that he saw once and will never forget in his life. He decided to not continue his answer.

"Good. See you then." She turned back to Virginia. A glare was cast out. "I will see you tomorrow." And, she hurried off as quickly was she had appeared. Jet just went to picking up the groceries.

"The broken pickle jar is coming out of your pocket." Virginia 'hurumph'ed and stormed away. Jet just stood half angry—how dare she make him pay for something he did not want—and half confused—what was up with her?

88888888888888

I have just decided on a much better idea now. I'll leave you at that much today and give you an odd surprise tomorrow. It's fun toying with you readers anyway.


	13. Clay Golem Pt 1

Okay, this will be a little weird, so stick with me on this and we all win. And, yes, this is a can either be seen as being taken place around the same time as last chapter, before last chapter, or after the last chapter. It just can't be put side-by-side with the last chapter because it's too weird to throw two stories together that are so different at once.

88888888888888888888

"So...why come to us?" Jet roughly said with such intended rudeness. He was not liking this, but Virginia and Clive had shut him up (with words) and Gallows helped as well (with physical 'persuasion').

"A robbery has occurred last night." The sheriff of the newly formed town of Bizet replied. That's right, the sheriff. What are outlaws doing with him at a time like this? And, why aren't they in jail?

"A robbery? Look at us! I'm the sort who pulls that thing off!" Jet roared as Clive gave him a well-placed hit with an elbow to shut him up. Not like Clive to do, but it needed to be done.

"Yes, it does intrigue me though as to why you would come to us, accused criminals, about a simple robbery." Clive started.

The man cleared his throat. "Yes, that is the problem. It was not a simple robbery." The sheriff explained. "A beast attacked the bank, one that none could stop. I would say...that it looked like a man, but he was eight feet tall and faceless." Everyone watched him intently. "I recall a legend...it was about a creature named, Clay Golem...I believe that to be the beast."

Jet scoffed. "I don't know where you get such a stupid idea. A monster would have no need for money."

"Maybe so, but someone still robbed the bank, and I want you to find them and the gella."

Jet put his hand to his chin. "I accept on behalf of the rest as long as the reward is great."

"I'm not going to put you in prison and give you food."

It was silent. Jet groaned. Virginia stepped up. "We'll do it."

And so, the group went about discussing their plans soon after in the local pub. Gallows was quick to food though. "So, our main suspect at this time is a Clay Golem."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Asgard or something like him?" Virginia wondered.

"No, with a name like Clay Golem I would think they are not like Asgard at all. It just would not make any sense."

"It's probably some stupid tall guy in a suit. There's no such thing as legendary beasts." Jet stated defensively.

"Maybe so...but there are many times that theory has failed us if you recall. I'll bring up the recent situation regarding Leviathan." Clive replied.

"Whatever." He replied. "What now?"

"I was thinking we would stake out the second bank nearby that is larger than the one they robbed. I'm sure there was not enough in the first one for whatever they have planned." Virginia replied with charisma.

"I guess that'd me and Clive would probably have to go and find out some background on this beast." Emilia questioned. "You guys are better used fighting the thing, while the brains go to work behind the scenes."

Virginia nodded. "That'd be a good idea. The rest of us will go to Murphy's Savings and Loans."

88888888888888

Virginia leaned her back against the back of the counter hidden from view. Beside her was Jet who sat with crossed arms. It was a boring event, waiting out a possible robber. Gallows was stationed on the outside roof. It was getting rather boring.

"Hey Jet, wanna play a game?"

"No."

"C'mon, I didn't even say which one!"

"Okay, which one?"

"You say a name of a food or drink, and I reply with a word that starts with the last letter of the word you gave me, and then we switch roles."

"Oh, well in that case...no." He looked away as she groaned.

"Well, then, you have to tell me something personal."

He looked at her with a glare. "No, I don't really have to do that, now do I?"

"No, you don't HAVE to, but I would appreciate it. I need to pass the time somehow."

It was quiet for a period of time. "Fine, grape."

"Oh? That's a good one. I can't think of anything starting with 'E'." She laughed.

"Éclair?"

"Oh, right that's a good one." She stared at him. "I guess you win."

"We didn't even start playing." He defended.

"Oh, so...I guess that really isn't a win."

"How about, I say grapeS instead."

"Oh, well then, soda."

"Apple."

"Damn. We're back at 'E'."

"I didn't even notice that." He said off to the side.

"Éclair."

"Rhubarb."

"What's that?"

"I think...a pie of some sort." He shrugged.

"Well, banana."

"Apricot."

"Tea."

"Wait, can that seriously be said? Isn't that like, me saying 'fruit'?"

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"I'll give you another chance."

"Aren't you nice today?"

"Not if you stall for this long."

"Teriyaki Chicken."

He stared at her. "Can that be said as well?"

"It's a type of food."

"I know, but isn't that just considered chicken?"

"Have you ever eaten teriyaki chicken? It's a whole other taste!" She defended.

"Fine, fine."

"Do you really believe in this Clay Golem?"

"Me? Did you not notice me stating how absurd a thought it was?"

"I know, but you tend to say things you don't mean, and not say the things you do."

"Well, I guess...that anything's possible, right? I mean, until the other day I would tell you there was no such thing as a big black ooze of a blob that can change shape and shoot out it's body in tentacle-like shapes."

"Now you know better." Virginia jumps when a loud crash is heard. The door flies over their heads and lands on the far side of the linoleum floor. "Jet!"

The two jump to their feet and turn to the large featureless man at the door. His skin was definitely some sort of clay if that was a feature. No eyes though. The most was two thin lines. And, for a mouth there just seemed to be an 'X' in lines. Jet was quick to the trigger. The man continued forward. "Uh...did my shots just bounce off him like rubber?" Jet was actually visually worried and shocked. He usually covered that look over, and so, that meant this was not good.

"Where's Gallows?" She wondered.

"Heads up!" The Baskar arrived firing a shot that was to no use on the beast.

"Idiot! I tried that one already!" Jet fumed.

"Shut up!" Gallows roared in response. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." He responded attempting a tackle, but is instead flung into the marble wall and sent to the floor unconscious. It was a hard hit. It probably even made him dumber by a few IQ points.

"He could have used magic. The guy who is great at using aracana. But, no, he had to try and pull something the guy who CAN'T use arcana would do!" Jet muttered.

"Jet! Get your head back in the game!" Virginia called as she went to check on Gallows real quick.

Jet went to work seeing if his knife would do any damage. After seeing his hand throw it, and it simply bouncing off without a dent he found his answer to that question regarding if it was just ARMs that did not work, or all weapons. "Okay, he is made of only clay, right?"

"Jet, they make whole buildings out of clay that last over a century! Who knows how hard that clay he's made out of." Virginia responded as she found Gallows okay. Just really out of it.

"Fine, so, arcana?" With that Jet was about to use one of his magic attacks. Before he could he was found to be in the Golem's path to the vault and moved aside with force.

"Jet?" Virginia moved forward into the battle to take his place. "Devastate!" She called, but found that her attacks missed. She attempted again to find that the attack just did not work on this guy. He had a resistance to non-elemental attacks it would seem. So, what would work? While she thought about that she too, was cast aside as the Golem came to the vault and as if lifting a feather, simply removed the door with ease.

As the Golem has grabbed plenty of bags and begins his escape, Jet has gone through the motions of regaining actual consciousness and coming out of his daze. That was when, as the Golem was leaving, that he noticed a piece of paper on the beast's back. He moved with speed and snatched up the paper, but was easily found and flung aside along with the paper.

The Golem made his escape while Virginia and Jet were regaining their composures and minds after the rattling knocks from the beast who had gotten away. There was a regroup as they ran outside to not be able to even see a shadow in the night. They lost them, and Jet put his ARM away in defeat. Virginia looked on disappointed. Which is when her eyes focused on the paper Jet was glancing over.

"What's that?"

"A notice regarding the Miningtarian Movement."

"Who are they?"

"One of those new religions or something that formed after Lamium's death. It's a cult really, I think, but, whatever." Jet said with a shrug. "I don't understand what that thing would have to do with them."

88888888888888888

And to totally mess with your mind, tomorrow there will be Frival Pt. 2, and then on Sat...Oh, wait, I'm going camping, so tomorrow you will get Frival Pt. 2 and Clay Golem Pt. 2, and on Sunday you get Frival Pt. 3. Does that sound totally confusing and messed up to you? I think so, because neither of the two arcs have anything in common style, or genre wise.


	14. Frival Pt 2

"Uh...so, hey, where do you know Sakura from?" Jet wondered as he met up with Virginia by the moonlight along a cliff just outside town.

"Where do you?"

"What...makes you think I know her?"

"You two seemed to know one another." Virginia said with a glare. "I don't know, it might have been the fact she knew your name that tipped me off?" She said with frantic energy. "Or maybe, the fact that she said it was good to see that you're still alive!"

Jet just sat there stunned. "Oh...right."

"Well?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Uh, what?"

She elbowed him. "Now, where do you know her from?"

"Uh...Golden Dodge. I met her there...twice."

"We've only been to Golden Dodge tw...oh." She retreated. Pink ribbons came to her mind and an image of the woman who would get them. She was not sure what to feel. What it was she did feel. She felt...betrayed. Jealous. Disappointed. Heartbroken? Was she heartbroken too? Why would she feel that? "So...you got that gift for her?"

"Gift?"

"The ribbons?"

He hit his head. "I forgot all about those." He groaned. "I lost them somewhere along the way. We have been thrown into so much crap I must have lost them along the way." She smiled though. "Eh...whatever."

"You have high hopes for that lunch date with her?"

"Huh? It's NOT a date! I would...never." His words trailed off.

"Still, she offered to you a lunch."

"Well...she is a great cook. I will probably take her up on her offer."

"What about my cooking?"

"Not anywhere near as good." Jet quickly replied. Mistake number one. Why did he have to go and blurt it like that? "I mean...you are a...you've gotten...Anything I say won't make up for what I said."

She groaned and turned away. "If you must know," She said with force. "I think Sakura is mad at me because one day before she moved out of Boot Hill she was showing me her Kikikomon doll. Y'know, that comic story?" He shook his head. "I thought you wouldn't. Anyway, I was playing wit her doll and it's arm came off. She sort of...ran off crying." She trailed off. "The next day her father was leaving and so she went along with him. I haven't seen her since."

Jet blinked. "You're...fighting over a doll?" He asked seriously. She nodded. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Pheh. What do you know? You're just some stupid punk who has no memories!" She growled. Tension was building up in her. "I don't even know why I ever wanted to help you." She stormed off.

He blinked. He had no idea what just happened, but he felt like he was stabbed in the back, shot in the heart, and kicked in the privates (as well as hit in the gut). Only one of those were true because as she stormed away she threw his boomerang into his chest. He had no idea how she stole it away, but he had more pressing concerns as he lied on the ground rolling in pain.

He never realized how much damage his boomerang dealt.


	15. Clay Golem Pt 2 I did it real fast so...

Following their defeat last night the group reassembled on the sandcraft to figure out a strategy to use against this Clay Golem. And, Gallows admitted something that Jet did not want to be let known exactly. "So, we got our butts handed to us. How did you two do?"

"We found out a lot." Emilia confirmed. "Clive isn't believing what I found out though."

"I find it trash. It is inconclusive and unreliable data. I'm sorry, but a living being made of clay and rock that does one's bidding is pure nonsensical fairy tales." He defended.

"Yeah, well that 'fairy tale' sure hits like he's real." Virginia commented.

"Wait...so, someone controls it?" Jet questioned. "How?"

"There is an artifact that does so." Emilia explained. "With the Staff of Lôn you can control such things. It is probably in the middle of the beast. Whoever placed it there is it's master."

"So...we're really actually looking for that guy?" Gallows concluded.

"How do we find him?" Virginia wondered.

It was quiet. "With this." Jet tossed the flyer for the cult onto the floor. Clive snatched it up.

"You saying his master is part of this movement?"

"Right. So I suggest we go undercover." Jet replied as he broke away from leaning against the wall.

In no time at all everything was decided and a story and reason were created to go to the Minington Movement. It's players however were hesitant, but still willing to act in the end due to some persuasion. Mainly Emilia did not want to do it, and they needed a woman, so Virginia was chosen. Clive was automatically not able to be chosen do to a union he already has. Virginia did NOT want Gallows there for this job because he would take it too seriously. So, it was up to her and Jet.

They waited patiently as a man dressed much like a Rabbi on Earth would came and sat down across the desk from them in his chair. They were in his furnished office. Apparently the religion was that popular.

"So, uh, can you help us...Robby Löw?" Jet questioned nervously. A twitch in his eye.

"Yes, I can. Even though you two are not of my flock I agree to marry you." The man replied kindly. Jet sort of grimaced inwardly and Virginia blushed.

"Thank you, sir." Virginia added with a bowing head.

"This is...a nice place you have." Jet said to get away from that topic. "How can you afford this?"

"We, um, get generous donations." Robby replied.

Jet nodded. "I'm sure you do." He replied. "Thank you again, we will come back tomorrow to discuss further matters." Jet said in the only unshaken sentence he had since coming here. Virginia and Jet got up and walked from the room. Jet with his right arm around her.

"What a strange couple." Robby noted. He pondered a second over Jet's words. "Golem, are they on to me?"

"So, honey?" Virginia said with a giggle as they left the tabernacle.

"He did it," She looked at him waiting his next words that he hated to have to say. "_Dear_."

She smiled more. "Heh, we should get covert jobs like this more often." She added bashfully.

Jet just looked at her, and then away and continued walking with a blush. "We'll see." He replied as they continued back for the ship


	16. Frival Pt 3 The Last Part

The morning sun took precedence as two women met up with one another outside the local pub. A glare in each one of the four eyes. The dust settled as Virginia's final foot came to a rest adjacent from Sakura who was already waiting.

"I'm happy to see you made it." She commented.

"I said I would, _Friend._" Virginia replied.

"Friend?" Sakura scoffed. "How can you call me that after all that you did to me?"

"All I did was ruin your doll." She shrugged.

"What?" Sakura said in disbelief. "That's not it! You don't recall that day before I left after that?"

"What do you mean?" Virginia wondered with intrigue.

"The arm came off, but you put it back on. I forgot my lunch that my father made me so I went to go grab it. When I got back it was burnt! Someone put it on fire and that someone was you!" Sakura explained.

"I did no such thing!" Virginia barked.

"Who else could have done it? I left it with you, and then you run off after burning it?"

Virginia grinned. "I remember what happened now. I left the doll there. My uncle came and told me to come on home. It was fine when I left it there for you."

"Lies! All lies!" Sakura said shaking her head. "Our duel shall commence!" She draws two sai from her sleeves of her dress.

"I can't believe you're still making me do this!" Virginia said in shock as Sakura attacked and she backed away. She takes out her ARMs and prepares to fire, but sees an attack from Sakura coming and blocks it with her weapons. Sakura is able to force Virginia's weapons to the air. Seeing this Virginia kicked her opponent away and caught her guns as they fell.

Virginia fires out only to have Sakura roll away form the bullets. Sakura is to her feet and lashes outward at her foe to find only air and then another kick. She jumps to her feet again and catches Virginia before Virginia can fire. This time they each knock the other's weapons away leaving them both to gloved hands.

"We'll have to finish the old-fashioned way!" Sakura announced as she threw a karate kick at Virginia. Virginia had no idea that Sakura was skilled in three forms of martial arts! She goes for a flying kick, but Virginia uses her 'Scared-as-Hell-Arts' to get away from that one. She stands upper cutting her old friend from behind hitting the back of Sakura's skull. Virginia backs away onto some boxes nearby. As Sakura turns and charges Virginia makes her way up onto the rooftop of the pub. "Hold up Chicken!" Sakura called out as she followed after.

"We're getting nowhere with this fight! Don't you see?" Virginia reasoned as she jumped to the roof a now abandoned building. Sakura landing just behind her and charging forward. Virginia falls onto the rooftop in an attempt to dodge. Sakura is fast to act on that and goes for a downward strike. Too bad Virginia moved. The force of Sakura's punch leaves a hole in the roof. Then a crack in the roof. Eventually the two let out two separate yelps as the roof and the rest of the building falls inward upon them.

There is silence and nothing moves. Until something comes along and starts removing some debris. "Virginia!" Jet roared as he moved some wood aside. He had been watching the whole fight against objections that Virginia had told him this morning. He ignored her though by giving his usual, 'Whatever. Don't care.'. Halfway through all of this he found he had no idea why he was bothering. This is the girl who totally dissed him last night, after all. Made him feel terrible and kept him up all night as her words echoed in his head. Things that came so spiteful that it hit his very core and shattered it. Then he saw the building fall, and he said her name before Sakura's. That was who he should have said.

Finally he relaxed as he found her body. Unconscious, but still fine. He turned his attention away to his would-be-crush. "Sakura!" Just as he went to find her she appeared. A saddened look on her face. "You okay?"

"When I fell...I remember now...everything. There was a boy...he set my doll on fire." She muttered listlessly.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry...Jet. I don't think...we will be having lunch today." She said vaguely.

His mood fell. "What do you mean?"

"I...Listen, when she wakes up, tell her she and I still have plenty to settle! I will have my revenge! This has only made me remember some other problems I've had with her. I will not have it happen again!" Her fire falters. "Though...I am afraid...It has started again." She looks to Jet's eyes. "Take care, will you?"

"Huh?"

"Here." She tosses him a small package. "It's bread. I made it...just for you. So don't share it with that...With Virginia." She turns away and there are so many word in Jet's mouth that not even one comes out. He just watches her leave him behind. There was something wrong with her. He just could not run after her. Then, he also was confused as to why he would want to run after her. He never had any such desires to help people like that before. To make them feel better emotionally. Why would he care what others felt?

He looked to Virginia's face as he lifted her up. "I guess...I do care. I hate that I do, but that's...Pheh." He groaned as he walked away from the destroyed building before anyone could find them there.


	17. Clay Golem Pt 3 the Last Part As Well

Robby Löw stand in the dark shadow of a small room connected to his office. Something lingers in the near distance, but it can not be made out by the human eye. Robby looks on it solemnly however. "I'm sorry...I will remove the Staff of Lon. I know they are on to me. They came yesterday, and I know they'll be back. You were a faithful servant." He stated. He was about to enter when a knock is heard in the distance. "Hold on!" He called out as he left the dark room into his office. As the door closed he did not seem to notice a sudden red glare from the dark shadow. "Come in." He said as he went to his desk.

"We have come back...to uh, talk about what we were discussing yesterday." Jet announced as he and Virginia came into the room and took two seats.

"Ah, yes, your wedding. When should I schedule it?

"I would like it best if we could hold it next week." Virginia nervously replied. "Would that be good for you?"

"No, it will not." Was the reply. Though, it was strange to note that Robby's voice was suddenly deeper and more thunderous than it had previously. That, and Robby's lips did not move. In fact, he paled over. The two Drifters just tensed up. It was in that moment that the closet door burst open and the Golem lumbered out from it.

"Y-you? How can you be moving?" Robby asked with trembling lips as he stood and began backing away.

Jet and Virginia followed suit. "You're his master. What are you playing?" Jet questioned.

"I...never gave him an order yet. I was going to kill him." Robby said in fright.

"I tire of you." The Golem replied as he came into the room more. Tossing the desk aside and out the now shattering stained glass windows. "I no longer need a lowly master who is inferior to me." Golem announced as he walked forward with echoing footsteps. "I will not be a servant to one such as you." With unforeseen speed Golem's large hand is flung forward and has snatched Robby's body. His head to be exact. Jet covered Virginia's eyes to edit out the following events that left a bloody pile on the floor.

"What now?" Virginia silently questioned.

"You have come for me, correct?" Golem questioned turning his attention to the frightened Virginia and the stoic Jet who did not even bat an eye as of yet. Not even when Robby was killed in such a gruesome way.

"That's true." Jet replied as he pushed Virginia aside and stepped forward to the beast. "Leave her out of this though. She stands no chance against you and she doesn't deserve this death." Virginia went tense. She was ready to argue him on all of those offensive words, but then, she noticed that they were not demeaning words.

"I don't care about her. I had plans only to kill you from the start." Golem replied as he prepared to move into a battle stance.

"Virginia, go get the others." Jet said to the side as Virginia could only numbly nod and run off. Jet stepped up to the challenge at hand with an obvious grin on his face. "Y'know, I had plans to kill you from the start to...so...I think we each have a reason now."

Golem moves forward with a swing of his fist, but Jet—being faster—is able to just dodge it and bounce off the wall to enable him to pull a flying kick into Golem's side. Jet just falls to the ground grabbing his boot. It was like kicking a brick wall, and it hurt just the same. Before he can rejuvenate Golem lunged for the man, but Jet was able to run up the extended arm and jump over the beast.

"Transcendent the Blade!" Despite Emilia's attempt the beast merely is left with a scratch and now has his attention on her. She meanwhile stood aghast. She was sure that would have worked. "This thing has to have some stupid weakness!"

Golem throws a fist at Emilia who is saved by Gallows by pulling her back out into the hallway. "I remember you as well." Golem notes as he spots the Baskar.

"He's not gonna be hurt by anything we got!" Jet announced as he got back into it.

Virginia and Clive storm in and Virginia announces their arrivals with multiple shots from her ARM. "You cannot hope to defeat me." The Golem announced. It turns quickly flinging Jet aside and into the walls that had gathered some of the gray and red of Robby. Gallows used his Freezer Doll and found that the beast was not going to be beaten by that either. "Such weak things have no effect to one such as me." He announced throwing Gallows down the hall and nearly out into the actual area of prayer.

Clive by now was in disbelief. "This thing...is real?" He mutters.

Emilia joins him. "What should I do?"

"What? You're asking me?"

"I trust in your decision." She said with confidence. Virginia nodded.

"I see." He paused in quick thought as Golem was preparing himself as he turned his attention to them. "Get some buckets of water or something. I think Gallows had the water mediums."

"I saw a hose outside." Emilia noted.

Clive nodded. "I'll go get it. Hold him off." He turned on his heel and darted out of the hall.

Emilia runs forward and dodges Golem's onslaught of attacks. Each one seemed to have more force and speed, but thanks to Virginia, Emilia was having no trouble. "Stop dodging!" It bellowed. "It is a waste of time and energy!"

"Exactly."

Clive comes back and automatically sprays the beast with a forceful blast of water. "What are you doing?" Golem snapped to Clive.

"Go!" Clive announced.

"Attack?" Emilia asked in confusion. She goes to move, but is flung into the wall. Virginia gets the same treatment in no time at all. Clive drops the hose as it wildly lets loose water onto the room and its occupants. Grabbing Emilia's blade from the floor Clive in a last ditch effort takes a swipe at the beast revealing a staff on the inside of the now muddy clay that was unable to defend the attack.

Golem stepped back in shock. "What? How?" It questioned as it backed away.

"You were made of clay, idiot." Clive said smugly. With one lunge he is able to rip the staff from the beast's body and watch it fall to a pile of muddy clay on the ground. "That was easy."

It was silent for a moment. He looked to his team as they glared at him as they stood up. "Easy?"

"Uh...Well, I," He scratched at the back of his head. They were getting awfully close to him. Too close for comfort.


	18. Interlude I think this really is the ha...

"C'mon! We have to go right now! I will not wait or take no for an answer!" Virginia said with an enthusiastic leader way. Everyone was being shoved here and there. "We came this far and I intend to use those damn hot springs! So get changed and ready to go!"

"We are not going. We don't have the time." Jet noted as the world fell down around her. "No one else wants to go."

"That's not true." Emilia commented.

"Still, whilst some want to, we can't. We are trying to find that Nobuo guy if you don't remember." He continued. "Right?" Everyone except for Virginia and him nodded. "So, we are not going."

"Fine." She said with wroth as she went to sulk.

It was this moment that Jet ears burned. He heard a knock at the door of their moored sandcraft and found it bizarre. He went to it, but found only a letter taped to the door. "What is that?" Galows wondered.

"A letter." He said as they came back inside. Ripping it open with disregard (Or maybe it was just the fact he can't just open a letter nicely) he read it. "It says: _Twilight Elements_: _**Sun**, Moon, Gemini, Lone...Generator Eon._" He read aloud for all to hear. "What the Hell does that mean?" He roared in confusion.

"Someone would seem to have ninja-like skills and also know of our search for these said items." Clive commented. "What is 'Generator Eon' though? An eon is one hundred years, and that is not a physical thing. It has no relation to the Elements."

"But, what about the other word?" Emilia mentioned. "Generator. Those Elements have some sort of power, I would think. So it may be that this 'generator' is powered by them, or rather, it created them."

Gallows nearly ripped his hair out. "Gahh! I'm beginning to think this is all not worth it."

"I thought you supported this search?"

"Did I?" Gallows questioned. "Well, in that case, let's go and find the next Element."

"Now, you want to find it?" Emilia asked. "A second ago you didn't."

"And that's the difference a whole second makes." Gallows smugly remarked. He actually sounded smart for once. Well, maybe more than once.

"It says more, y'know." Jet said with a cough to get attention back. "It says the Twilight Moon is near here. At the Ruins of Lunar just southwest of here."

"So, we're headed there?" Virginia asked to get a confirmation from her team.

"Of course." Jet spat. "That guy...will be there again." He said with vehement irritation.

"Yes, this Nobuo man may just very well be there." Clive said in thought.

"My mother too." Emilia spat with acid.

"That Nobuo guy...was so strong. He was just too strong for us." Gallows noted.

"So what?" Jet said in annoyance. "We get stronger. No matter what, I will fight him." He said in declaration.

"Same here." Virginia interjected to show support.

"What if we run into the same thing we did with the Twilight Sun? That same power Emilia's mother activated." Gallows wondered.

"We should just keep level-headed. I won't be tricked again." Virginia replied sternly.

Emilia nodded. "Right...but I wonder, what if it will differ from what my mother did with Twilight Sun."

"Sun and moon." Clive stated. "It will be the opposite of what Twilight Sun is." He deduced.

"Listen, no one is being forced into this." Virginia uttered.

Jet glared at her. "Ha! You think I'm going to back out on this now? No way!" He said feeling strongly on the matter. "I think I speak for everyone when I inform you, Leader, that we all have been ready for this. We've gone so far, and it's too late to follow our tracks backward."

It was silent for a moment. "I'm with Jet on this matter." Clive added.

"I want to see my mother again." Emilia replied intensely.

"For once I have to applaud the punk on a good job." Gallows said with a laugh and mock clap. "We aren't backing out of this now."

"Okay, then let's head for the coordinates of that ruin." Virginia ordered.

Everyone went quick to work. Gallows went to lunch. How that's work no one else knew. Emilia piloted the craft as Clive got the bearing straight. Virginia and Jet stood back as they watch the motions in front of them.

"Thank you Jet." She said quietly.

"Virginia, I have to tell you something. A secret." He said silently and seriously.

"Oh?" She said in wonder. Her heart soared.

"I saw who left the note."

Her heart stopped and she went to shock. "Who?"

"I didn't see who, but I saw their ship. It had the words 'Neiga' on the sides of it."

"And...who's that?"

"The same ship who saved us from Leviathan." Jet noted as he left the room behind. She just stood there in confusion. Jet was sure about something else though now more than ever. That the man he met in Twilight Sun who was not a dream, and he never bothered to question the identity of was the same as the man he met when he awoke and called 'brother'. Now if he could just figure it all out. Why he called the man 'brother', why the man was there with them at Twilight Sun, and why he was on the 'Neiga'?

8888888888888

Now that we're back into the story let's see how it goes. I had to skip the humorous trial chapters that involved—in this rewrite—Jet on trial for murder of a bank owner, and the group's search for the real murderer amidst random flashbacks to the crime from separate POVs that also had the criminal a one-armed man, and then we learn he was only a one-armed man after meeting Jet at the crimescene. The arm now gone. It would be humorous. It would be a great chapter and I'm sure you all would love it. Unfortunately I learned that it did not fit in with WA3 like it did in NDS for one key reason. While, yes, the character Daisuke was already with past charges against while going into this arc in NDS, he had not killed someone like Lamium. So, that's what puts it at a stop before I ever continued. I could not see a trial even coming to past. For one, no such system existed on Filgaia did it? Anyway, so I moved onto this chapter instead.

The next chapters are fun flashbacks that reveal more about a character I want to. So, get out your popcorn as I try to rewrite my favorite story for a character—Roga—I ever created. It may come out junky. I don't think it could ever get better than the original. I just hope I can at least gain similar levels. If you had read NDS the Roga hint would tip you off as to who it is that will be the character I talk about. It has to do with a certain attack that the two share..


	19. Memories Pt 1

A relived breath came out as they fell onto the beach. They had lived. It was a great thing to have happen. Now, if only they knew why it was. There was just an endless stretch of beach, and a sword with the name Emilia in the sheathe. A picture in her pocket revealed a younger woman with Emilia in the arms of the one who held them. That being none other than what she would find is her mother. That was what was written on the back. Anything else at this time was lost to her. She was wounded. She was tired. She had no idea why. She just staggered forward trying to find more to her puzzling thoughts. Like, who was she?

"Are you okay?" She looked to a young man who stood up on the rocks above her. His ruffled dark wind in the wind. His handsome, and strong jaw.

"Y-yeah, I am." She trembled. "So I know you?" She asked with unease.

"Do you...have amnesia?" The man wondered. He had seen her wash up on shore and came to find if she was okay.

"I think...my name is Emilia."

"I am Lloyd Robertson, but you can call me Ed." He replied kindly. "I guess you know your name then? You don't have smnesia?"

"I do. I can't seem to know anymore than that...where are we?" She replied in deep concentration rubbing her temples.

"We are just outside Jolly Roger. My house is some ways outside town. Why don't you come with me?"

"I have nowhere else to go, and there is no one else I know...So I would like that very much." She replied as if distant.

He smiled in return. "Okay, come up here and I'll help you the rest of the way.

And, the two of them went to his two-story home. It may sound big, but it was only vertically. In width it was a one-bed, one bath, one this, and one that. Just enough rooms to live with.

Aside from showing some latent knowledge in mechanics she also discovered one more thing on a rainy night. She was standing outside in the downpour with the blade she had found when she woke on the beach. Ed came into view.

"You'll catch a cold. What are you doing?" He wondered.

"No matter how hard we try. We just can't find my past." She gritted.

"The past is the past now, Em. It only created this present and is no longer important." He replied seriously from under his umbrella. "Why not come inside? We'll get warmed up."

"Pick up that rock." She eyed a stone as big as two fists.

"This rock? Okay." Ed bent down and scooped it up.

"Back up...about ten feet and throw it at my back." She demanded as she turned away.

"Em...Okay, I'll do as you wish." He nodded and backed away. When he reaches the right distance he throws it for her backside. It lands in front of her in five pieces. "You...broke it with that sword? I didn't even see you move."

"I know." She trailed in speech. "Why do I have such skill? Why would I...need to have such skill?" She wondered aloud. "Have I...killed someone? If so, how many lives were ruined?"

Ed stepped forward. "Who says you know have these skills to harm? Maybe you had them to protect others." He questioned. "You seem to be looking for excuses to hurt yourself more. I told you six months ago...that you can start over now. You can stay here with me."

"There's more though." She said with worry. "How old am I? Did I have friends? What were my favorite things? Am I allergic?"

"You're right, you should know all those things." He replied. "If you can't remember them...then make new ones. In time memories will return."

"The only thing that can be...my favorite thing...is you." She admitted. "We should go inside." She made her way forward, but he stopped her at the wrist. Pulling her under his umbrella. There was a silent pause, and nothing more at the time. Not outside, anyway.


	20. Memories Pt 2

"Next week's your birthday." Emilia noted.

"Heh. It took you three years to find that out?" Ed laughed. He took on a serious look. "Have you given up, Emilia?"

"On what?"

"You haven't bothered looking for your past ever since last year when you...met your mother."

She grimaced. "I...She had no answers for me. She wasn't cooperative, and then when I was fed up with her...I stormed out."

"And, what was it she did, if you recall?"

"She...called my name and asked that I come back."

"And you didn't."

She lowered her head. "So what?"

"I thought you'd be just a little happier."

"What? Just because I learned enough of the basic facts about me. Who cares that I know my birthday? She didn't have an answer I really wanted. Like...how I wound up here."

"I guess. I just think you've given up when you really shouldn't."

She scoffs. "I guess you're right. You've always been right."

"And I always will be."

"Yeah, yeah."

On a rare, and cold rainy night that only comes every so many years the two had settled to bed. It was a horrible day anywhere. When lightning struck Emilia's eyes grew wide as she stood with her blade drawn.

"What is it?" Ed asked lazily.

"I'm not sure...I just fell like...something I know is here."

She glances to a shadow on the floor coming from outside. As she moves to face the window a body bursts through sending shards of glass and beads of water about the area. In the dark stands Isamu Azuma, the Quik Blade. Before Emilia can move he lunges forward only for her to jump back. Parrying his attack she pushes him forward. "Who are you?" She bellowed.

"Isamu the Quik Blade. You're just as good as I was told."

"You know me?" She questioned.

"Only by reputation." Isamu pressures forward, but Emilia kicks at the darkness in an attempt to make it bleed daylight. It is at this time that Isamu falls backward and out the window in defeat.

"Ed are you..."

She stops on her turn to find Ed lying beaten on the floor and a man of the shadow with a bush of light brown hair standing above him. A scar apparent on his face near to his eye on his cheek. "Emilia."

"Let him go!" She shouts as the man grabs up Ed. "Your fight seems to be with me. So keep it that way!"

"Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Wh-What?" She stutters. "What is your name?"

He grins. "Ares." He follows with a maniacal laugh.

"You're just some looney! Let Ed go!" She threatened.

"I can't do that Emilia...You should know that." He pauses realizing something. "Oh, right, you can't remember."

"You...know who I am?" A pounding from within her head brings her to her knees. "My head...I...Can't,"

"How pathetic you've become. What ever happened to you?" He looks to Ed. "It must be this man's fault." He draws a katana and slits Ed's throat in an instance seeming as if his blade was always in his sheathe. The blood fell nevertheless. "Oh dear...it seems he isn't dead just yet. That only makes it worse on herself."

"B-Bastard!" She charges forward blinded in rage and misses Ares who is far ahead of her move. She turns right as he slashes at her upper right arm leaving a deep gash. He kicks her to the floor. He leaves a second mark on the same arm. "Let this remind you of who you really are." He commented as he backed away. Leaving the room out the window. "Ed!" She rolls to her side and find the man she was looking for lying on the floor nearby.

Coughing a bit as the blood goes down and soaks up in his shirt. "Em-Emilia...I'm sorry." His voice lacking any real voice in the first place. Almost like a whisper or a movement of lips without words.

"No...This is all my fault. I did this to you."

"You...didn't."

"I just wish...I knew why this happened."

"T-the...answer...i-is...always...b-be-behind."

"What was that? What do you mean?" She looked to his face. Collapsing to the side of him. "Damn you! You bastard! You just had to die on me."

"Emilia." She snapped away from the moon.

"Oh...Gallows."

"What are you doing up here on the roof?" He wondered as he got onto the top of the sandcraft.

"Thinking...just...always thinking."

"Well...if you ever want to do more than think...yeah," He shrugged. "We're planning on getting to the Ruins of Lunar tomorrow. You should get on down here so we can go."

"Yeah...I'll be down in time."


	21. Twilight Moon

As daylight broke out across the lands the Maxwell Gang crept across the shifting desert sea. Ahead of them in the middle of the sea near to Ark of Destiny a rock formation they had seen all too often on their travels, but this time they see it with reason. The mysterious Twilight Moon was there. The Ruins of Lunar buried in the rocks.

"So this is the Ruins of Lunar?" Gallows wondered as he and Emilia peered out the front of the ship. Jet was already on the roof ready to jump out and secure the ruins for them. Virginia along with him as Clive was at the cannons. They were waiting for the Ark of Destiny or Nobuo to attack. They did not want that, but they had to be ready.

They came to the single rock and the passage downward in it without hazard. It was only a quick matter of time that they all were within the downward path into the planet after leaving the craft in a secure position. Torches lined the walls and lit the way for the group of five. They came to a dead-end though.

"Now where?" Gallows wondered.

Clive went to looking around the room as did the others. Jet stood back and just watched them and looked around from afar. It was Virginia who found the secret pass when she felt the cool air from inside coming out. With some carefully placed bombs Clive had blown it opened and the group was on their way to the object of their search. And, they spot the trunk when they come to a vacant room large enough to fit at least three groups of them.

"There it is." Jet moves forward to open the chest.

"Not so fast Enduro." Before anyone can move the room is filled to the brim with flames.

As they die down the group find that between them and the chest now stood Nobuo and a man with true orange-red hair. A black collared shirt and beige pants make up the man's fashion as a smug expression takes his face. He stands ready with the strange gauntlets on his hands. "Nobuo." Clive simply says uneasily.

"I highly advise that you do not attempt to interfere with my desires again." Nobuo warned.

"So...who's your little friend?" Jet scoffed.

"Oh, right." Nobuo faces the second man." This is Blaze. Why don't you six get acquainted." Nobuo backs away as Blaze moves with speed forward sending waves of flames outward at the group causing them to stumble back. None of them are harmed though.

"This guy can shoot fire!" Gallows said in a panicked voice.

"He must be an elemental." Emilia noted.

"An elemental?" Clive wondered.

She nodded. "It's the embodiment of an element. Basically, someone created him...and he was bound to the element of fire and Moor Gault." She explained. "I read in a book somewhere about it...A sad attempt to give guardians strength. They said that all elementals and any record of them was gone to this world though."

Blaze lets out a cackle. "Let's get this barbeque started."

"Step back." Jet warned cautiously.

Gallows came to his side. "He looks unpredictable. We should stay on guard." He warned.

Jet jumps aside as a flame comes for them. Gallows is torched. "Where was your guard?" Jet scoffed. He didn't have time as Blaze was still advancing. He takes out his ARM, and fires, but Blaze fires outward at them. Jet tosses his ARM aside when he realizes two things. A) it's metal and conducts heat so it was starting to burn his gloves, and B) if that fire gets close enough his own rounds will explode on him.

Gallows in annoyance lunges forward, but is blown away with a strong fire wave that flings him to the wall. Emilia draws her blade and charges forward only to be met with a blade of fire from Blaze. The two blades are equal and that leaves Blaze to a last ditch effort to kick her away from him. Jet takes up his boomerang and throws it only for it to be stopped by a line of fire from his hands.

Jet catches his boomerang as it comes back and all stand in silence. Virginia looks around the room. "Where's Nobuo?"

Jet flinches. "Damnit! He's got the Twiligh-"Before his words are finished the room is engulfed in a bright white light.

Opening her blinded eyes Emilia stares out the window on a rainy night from a room engulfed in dark. "What...why is this place...so...familiar?" Her attention is drawn to the floor where a corpse lay. Upon closer inspection she is horrified to find it to be Gallows with a slit neck lying in a pool of his own blood. "N-no," She steps back with trembling lip. "Just...like...Ed." Her foot hits something. She glances downward to see Clive in the same state. "No...I...Why?" She falls to the floor in confusion.

Jet's eyes snap to attention. He finds himself in a wheat field looking into the eyes of Virginia. He looks beyond to see the rest at the sandcraft. "Huh? Where are...we going?"

"We? Not you, Jet." Virginia replies with a grimace. "Don't be a stupid fool. You know why we're leaving you. You're a good for nothing punk. No one really could ever want to call you a friend. Your own family—had you had one—would spit on you now, you know?" She turns her back flinging her braid over her shoulder with a final statement. "See you in Hell, Jet." She huffs away to join the rest.

His friends becoming vague memories in the field until he no longer can see them. "Wh-what? Wait! Come back!" He runs forward only to fall in the mud. "I don't...want to be alone anymore. I can't...do this alone." He said breaking free of denial.

Clive blinked. "What are you doing?" His wife was quickly packing a bag up. "Catherine?"

"What does it look like? I don't see what I ever saw in you." She noted as she continued packing in a rush. "I should have never married a man like that father of mine."

"Catherine?"

"You're never home, and you made me ashamed to be your wife. You became tainted...and I will not have my name bashed because of some murderer of a husband that never gives me what I need." She closes her case. "If you hadn't guessed it by now Clive, I'm leaving you."

"What?"

"For Roykman, I always found him far sexier than you."

8888888888888

Sorry, but, I can't see Roykman as a sex symbol. I just feel disgusted saying that.

8888888888888

Gallows sat up. He was at his village. In some priest clothing he had never seen before. His freedom gone. He turned to run, but he could not get away. His walls of freedom closing on him.

The sun painted the ground a vibrant orange. Virginia stood on the balcony of her room in Boot Hill. Looking downward on Jet. "Jet? What are you doing down there?"

"Didn't I tell you never to speak to me again?" He spat. He grunts. "Go to Hell Virginia."

"Jet! How could you say such a thing?" She pleaded.

He gave her a vacant glare. "I'm going. Hopefully we never meet again. I'm going to marry Sakura, and we'll bask in the fact that you will die a lonely old woman who is just a plain and stupid fool. You aren't a very good person at all. Not rich in personality either." He grumbled. "Your father told me that he wants you to leave him the Hell alone as well. That's why you will never see either of us again. I doubt even the others will want to see you after this."

She stood there silently with tears slowly dying. Closing she takes a deep breath. "Jet."

"What do you want?" He snaps as he turns back around.

"I hope you and Sakura do have a great life together. It's only fitting for two people who love each other." Virginia says with a smile. "I don't care if you wish to leave me and never see me again. If you think of me as a fool. I was just lucky that I got the chance to know you. That I could love you. That's all I care about." She closes her eyes.

She opens them to Jet who stands in a vast wheat field as the wind dances across it. He does not pay her any mind since he is facing the other direction. He lowers his head. "The truth is...I don't mind so much...I want to be alone. I like it better this way anyway." Before a word leaves her lips the two stand before Blaze.

"What was that about, Jet? You wish to be alone?"

He glances at her, and then at Blaze. "We can talk about that later." He said forming a stern face.

"Let's finish our fight then." Blaze simply said as the two men run at one another and throw two equal punches hitting the adjacent cheeks. Falling backward the two stand up straight. Jet goes for his dagger, but a sword of flame stabs his shoulder first. Jet's arm is thrown forward countless times as Blaze dodges each swing of the dagger. A ball of fire sends Jet to his knees dropping his weapon. Blaze uses his ability to overwhelm Jet with so much fire the smoke gets to the android's lungs in no time at all. In near suffocation Jet falls forward. He is saved by the same kick that throws him into the wall. Totally out of it he fails to get back up.

"Jet!" Virginia looked to his limp body.

She cringes when he stirs slowly in a struggle. "Using fire...seems...like cheating." Jet comments. He stands up fully and tosses his boomerang at Blaze. The weapon misses as Blaze runs past it and kicks Jet into the wall. He does a backflip as the boomerang returns and wails Jet in the gut. Out of breath Jet finally falls to the floor in defeat.

"Look at him fall. Nobuo promised me a good fight...but he sure underestimated you." Blaze cackled as he raised his palm ready to flame Jet. "Time for barbequed Drifter." Before he can do anything he is thrown into the nearby wall. As he looks to what did so to him he is met with a kick to the face from Virginia's boot.

"Don't touch Jet." She warned. Blaze moves forward only to be hit four times in a series by Virginia and then shot by her ARM. Soon Blaze is found in the same defeated form as Jet. Without a second thought Virginia helped the slowly recovering Jet up.

"Uh...did you just do what I think you did?" He questioned.

"Uh...I guess I'm good with my feet?" She laughs. "I thought you knew that?"

"Now I do." He actually lets a grin come from his lips. He fights it back as the two turn back to the matters at hand.

"We should help the others." She comments. "How do we get them free?"

"I think I understand this. In Twilight Sun we saw something we would want, and to get out...we had to not want it, right? So...here it would seem...we see something we do not desire...and to get out we have to accept it."

"That would make sense."

"So...Twilight Sun and Moon turn our desire, hopes, and love against us?" Jet said off to the side.

Clive blocked the doorway from his wife. "You can't leave!"

"Yes I can!"

"What about Kaitlyn?"

"Who cares?"

"Clive!" Clive looked to Jet who stood across the room. "Just let the woman go. If you're confident, you'll know she'll just come back anyway."

Clive stared at the young man. He nodded and moved aside. "Smart words."

"I learn from the only green haired man I know." Jet noted as they met up with Virginia and Gallows. "So...who's left?"

"We need to find Nobuo. Who can help Emilia?" Clive said as he loaded his ARM.

"I'll do it." Gallows said.

Clive nodded. "We'll try to find that guy. Hurry up and find us." At that he, Virginia, and Jet left the room for Nobuo.

Emilia was a statue. She stared at the lifeless forms of the people she was slowly coming to care for. The Maxwell Gang. She could not even blink.

"So...this is what you see?" Gallows said trying to find the best words to say and failing.

"Gallows." She turns back to the dead. "All the people I begin to care for die...It's my fault."

"So...someone you know...died like this?" He stood there a moment. "You want to change this?"

She stands. "I can't change this." She comments. "It isn't my fault. It's okay...that the people I care for die. It's only fate. It's just not always my fault." She admits. "Can we go?"

The two run up to the other three. "Where's Nobuo?" Gallows questioned.

"He got away again." Jet kicked a rock aside when Virginia said that.

"We don't know where he is. We just know he's kicking our asses." Jet grumbled. "Damnit! If I hadn't been beaten so badly by Blaze..."

"The next one on our list is Twilight Gemini." Clive noted. "All we have to do is go there."

"We don't even know where it is." Gallows countered.

"But we sure as Hell can find out, right?" Emilia interjected.

Clive nodded. "We will find the location." He said with confidence.

It was Clive who took the helm instead of going with the auto-pilot tonight. The moon came in through the openings allowing faint light in. The lights were left off tonight to escape unseen by Ark of Destiny. Clive glanced to the back of the current bridge area where the helm was placed and the access ways were placed to the gun and harpoon. Leaning against each other was Virginia and Jet in a quiet sleep. Jet bandaged up and treated for burns against protest that he need not any care. Virginia argued that he did. Clive and Gallows told him to just shut up and do something that doesn't really take much out of him.

He grinned as he watched the two. While he was eavesdropping on the two sleeping young 'ens Gallows and Emilia sat in the kitchen. A quiet air to the place.

"Emilia...who was it...that died like that?"

She remained silent. "It...doesn't matter right now."

"I was just asking."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know."

"See...now we're even."

Quiet again. "Emilia?"

"What's up?"

"You still owe me some girl advice."

"Maybe someday I'll give you more." She sighed. "I must be really tired." She trotted off.

He just blinked.


	22. Manitou Pt 1

Lining the morning horizon for the gang wanted for the death of Lamium was what from afar seemed like small hills. As they got closer and closer it became more evident that they were not hills, but rather teepees. It surprised the majority of them aside from Gallows.

"That's Wyng. I hear a group that broke away from Baskar called Ealin live there." He remarks sounding wise beyond his years.

Virginia looked on with mild interest. "Ealin? I think I've heard of them before."

"I doubt it. They like to keep to themselves more than Jet does." Gallows quips. Jet ignores it.

"The Ealin are said to be just a branch of Baskar right? Except they believe rather that the guardians exist, but they do not see life in the planet. Which goes against the theory that Filgaia is one living being." Clive reported.

"Let's not bother learning about this place. We're not stopping." Jet interjected.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we need food, and they have that much, so..." Virginia left it hanging.

It was only a matter of time that they were being welcomed graciously by the inhabitants of Wyng. They liked outsiders here for some strange reason. Jet stares into a pot of something while the others went on a tour he decided against. He is tapped on the shoulder and nearly falls into the boiling pot.

"I'm sorry." The young man younger than him replied. Jet looked to the young boy who was only a foot shorter than he be, and who wore a light brown poncho with his medium-long raven head of hair.

He calmed down and gave the boy a growl. "I shouldn't be wasting my time snooping anyway." He said with a neutral voice. "What?" He asked watching the boy's stare.

"I'm Raven."

He stared and Jet stared. "I'm...Jet."

"Hey!" The boy said with excitement. "I saw this really cool thing nearby. I wanna show you it. Would you mind?"

"What do I gotta do?"

"Get rid of that attitude is what." The boy replied. "We'll have a lot of fun. Trust me." Jet allows the boy to pull him off and away.

By night the group had all returned to the ship for bed. Jet was evasive and would not tell anyone what happened that day. He had fun playing around with a kid. They poked at a dead monster's body as well as tinker around with some strange blocks they found. Turned out to be a missing Millennium Puzzle and that led to a good two hours of frustration.

The night was just too quiet though. A voice was heard that no one else did. A loud shriek in the night of a dying man never to be heard of again. A shadow of a beast looming around the area afterwards.

"What did you say happened?" Clive questioned eagerly to a villager the next morning.

"One of the villagers died last night." The man replied.

"Murder?" Gallows wondered. The man nodded.

"From what I saw it was by something that wasn't human." Emilia replied as she and Jet showed up.

"It looked to me that it was human who killed." Jet said in protest.

"So...what?" Virginia wondered. "Are we thinking a man-beast now? Has this sort of thing happened before?"

"For the past few years...though, it had only been animal or monster until now." The villager replied. "We call it...the Manitou."

Virginia blinked. "Can't say I ever heard of it?"

"I'm sure we can find someone who has." Clive replied. Jet's eyes went to the side. While the rest were not looking he joined Raven on the side. Raven has said he saw a treasure box and the two were off in pursuit of that this day.

The rest of them wound up in the teepee of an old man with wrinkles on his face. A fire between them. The old man looked to them. "The Manitou...is a half man, half beast. Coming and going only by night." He informed them. "An old legend may shed light upon this situation:

Long ago...a man went hunting as he had done everyday. However, on this day he came across a wolf of the west and his kin. Being the naïve man he was there was an attempt made to capture one. He was capable of killing one of the wolf's kin. In response the wolf placed a curse on that man. By night the wolf he slay awakes, and he will do the same as he had done on the wolf's kin...but rather to his own kin. A curse that will transcend time and offspring."

Gallows blinked. "Wow...That's some story." He admitted. "I mean...leprechauns."

Everyone looks at him vacantly. Leprechauns? Virginia cleared her throat. "So...then this thing must have been the one that killed last night. Well, rather the offspring of that man."

"'Tis only a legend young child." The old man replied. "One existing farfetched."

"Still...we have a tendency to run into something that was thought of unreal...that was real." Emilia noted.

"It must be fun to travel the world." Raven stated as Jet looked in the chest. Only empty bottles. It was still exciting being in this tomb outside of town anyway following the rolling stone and spear traps. "Do you meet interesting people?" Raven wondered.

"You could...say that."

Raven looks away dreamily. "I'd love to do that someday. Be involved in one adventure or another."

"Good luck. There may be some places I don't even know about."

"That's why I want to do that though. Go somewhere no one else has been."


	23. Manitou Pt 2

No, Gallows was just dumb. Not dumb. Vacant maybe. The old man spoke of the Manitou. He heard a story about leprechauns. Maybe he has ADD. No, he doesn't, but he definitely wasn't paying attention.

88888888888888888

Gallows and Jet sat behind a barrel of rain water. It was a cold night, and Jet was tired and placed besides a guy he was not too keen on being by. So, he looked to the moon for solace. He glanced downward from the heavens to notice Virginia who was with Emilia behind a box by the wooden fences near to the crops. She glances his way. He looks the other way. Gallows looks to the girls. Emilia gives him the finger. He looks away.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Jet finally asked.

Gallows tells him to quiet down. "Be quiet. Now let's bag this leprechaun…I mean…Manitou."

"Why do you keep thinking about leprechauns?"

Gallows blinked. "Shut up." He sulked.

Jet catches a movement. "That's gotta be it. I'd think it picked up our scent already."

The two crouch at the ready. "We gotta be careful." Gallows warned.

Jet peers out and finds nothing. "Where'd it-" He throws Gallows to the ground as the wolf-beast misses his head. Jet fires outward at it, but all the shots are easily dodged. Manitou springs from the ground in a blur and slashes out at Jet's right arm leaving a claw mark. Gallows fires his ARM sending the beast away from them for the moment. Gallows chases after and swings his ARM at the beast only to be dodged.

The beast springs again thrashing Gallows, and leaving multiple little scratches on him. He is overpowered and knocked to the ground. In a last ditch effort to remain safe Gallows lashes out with his foot kicking the beast away. The beast readies itself for a new meal.

Three consecutive shots enter Manitou. Jet stands with smoking ARM. A sigh of relief from Gallows as the beast staggers about as if drunk. Clive and the others show up just in time to see the beast fall to the ground. "Is that it?" Virginia wonders.

"Looks like it." Clive announces as they help Gallows up and prepare to walk away to get some well-deserved sleep. Jet watched the bloody corpse on the ground. The others leave at that, but Jet just stares at the dying.

"Raven."

"J-Jet?" The boy replied in a whisper. "Am I…dying?" Jet nodded. "At least…there was someone here for…me…now."

"Right." Jet looked on emotionless. "I'm sorry that I…messed up."

"But you killed the Manitou, right?" He asked with a cough. "I was…only in the crossfire."

"Yeah." Jet replied. A few more coughs. Blood visible at the mouth. Slowing movements. Finally nothing. Jet blinked. "It's stupid…that people always have to die like this."


	24. A'ast Ye Land Lovers! Argh!

I was thinking of making a special unrelated 'Halloween' edition for this chapter tonight than rather continue. Then I realized that it would have done better to do that last night. That, and by the time I updated it may very well be All Saint's Day. November second being All Soul's Day as well as Election Day for America. I'm old enough to vote. I just don't know if I can. I'm still confused about the day that I registered for something. It may have been to vote, or for selective service. I wish I knew.

Anyway, aside from that, I am continuing to the next story arc. This is the chapter that if you have liked the story thus far you have to thank. This was the arc I was actually just going to write for my next fanfic rather than NDS in full. I just felt it'd be better to go and write all of it. Anyway, here goes possibly a rather humorous chapter if I can do that.

88888888888888888888

Jet threw the dice onto the roof of the craft. Gallows looked on. "I win." He announced with a straight face for once. The explosion of happiness had not exploded just yet until Jet would admit defeat and that last die stopped shaking due to the engine.

"I don't see a win anywhere." Jet balked as he fired his ARM at the other die to have it fling off the ship.

Gallows stood in outrage. "You cheat!"

"Where? I don't see a die, and so, I can't agree that I cheated. It simply rolled off due to the vibrations and the fact it had not finished rolling." Jet protested.

"I heard the gunshot!"

"Did you? I heard the engine backfire." Jet continued to lie with a perfect straight face.

"I see the damn mark on the ship."

"That dent was there to begin with."

"I know what I saw. Your ARM's hot!"

"Eww. Don't look at my arm and say it's hot." Jet said with a grin as he put his arms folded behind his head. "Now, I guess this was a draw."

"Roll the die twice. We can still play! I won't stop until you're in your underwear."

"C'mon Gallows, that was the second statement that would make me think you like me."

Gallows went red. Yosemite Sam would already have had the steam come from his ears and say various shouts. "Look, I-"

"What the Hell is that?" Jet observed as he pointed out a huge dust cloud up ahead of the ship.

Gallows looked to make sure he was not lying. He was not. "A sandstorm?"

Jet blinked a moment. "Hey...I've heard...that there were pirates."

"Pirates? You're telling me that's a sandcraft full of pirates?"

Jet nodded. "That's what it looks like."

The cloud of dust reaches them as they stand on the roof. They cover over as the sand passes by. "See." Gallows said after it had passed. "Sandstorm."

Jet looked upward. "Obviously you haven't paid any attention."

It was at those words that a young woman landed at the bow of the ship with a heavy thud. Standing upward the wind moves her honey brown locks about. The back in a ponytail that goes to her butt and the bangs on her side going to the same length. Her pale gray eyes open and shine the sun brilliantly in them. The black stripe on each of her cheeks come into view. Her black overalls with the skull and crossbones on the front.

"Whoa!" Gallows observed. "She fell from the sky! Is she an angel?"

"Pirate. She's a pirate." Jet said in annoyance.

Gallows let out a loud chuckle that picked at the emotions of the girl. Bring forth anger, and that was all before he said his next words. "Silly Jet. There are no such things as 'girl pirates'."

The young woman's growl was heard and Jet looked away as if he was not part of this. "I resent that remark!" The girl said in anger. "Evie's the name, plundering's the game. Now will we do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

Gallows continued laughing obviously not seeing the seriousness of the matter. "That's a good one."

"I'm not joking!" She yelled as to men landed behind Jet and Gallows. Pirates in their own.

"Hey! I wasn't the guy who laughed!" Jet noted.

"She's not joking." Gallows calmly admitted.

She scoffed. "For disgracing me I will not only take your valuables,"

"Like we had any." Jet let out quickly under his breath.

"I will take this ship!"

Jet snapped. "Uh-uh. This is our craft witch! You ain't taking it and we're not giving it up." He said boldly. He followed up his words by breaking free of the hold he was in and tossing the male pirate aside into the sea of sand to his death. It's hard to swim in sand. Quicksand apparently you can't drown in, but this wasn't quicksand. The guy was just heavy and sank.

"How barbaric!" Evie cried. "We don't play that way. We are civilized on my crew although we be pirates."

"If we don't fight how do we keep our ship?" Gallows brings into question. Evie just smirks.

8888888888

Should I continue? That would be a great cliffhanger don't 'ya think? I have the time though seeing that it's nine now. I won't update until eleven. 'Hello City' by the Barenaked Ladies, and 'Sabotage' by the Beastie Boys just went on. I guess I can keep going just a little longer for you.

8888888888

"You what?" Emilia bellowed.

"I agreed to a competition with the pirates." Jet replies coolly.

"But if we lose...the ship is theirs!" Emilia replies and flips over the table that Virginia was sure was bolted to the floor in the kitchen. Jet remains cool.

"Well, yeah." That was your best reply, Jet?

"The ship...will be theirs!" Emilia yelled again just to make sure the message went through.

Jet blinked. Ignored her and continued. "The rules should be said, Gallows will do the honors."

"There are five of them, and five of us."

"Wait, explain this competition and maybe I won't get mad at you two for deciding an important decision without consulting us." Virginia interjected.

Gallows blinked. "Dunno...guess we'll find out when we get there." Everyone but Jet stares with gaped mouths. "So...let's get going."

Clive caught the jacket Gallows wore as he went to leave the kitchen. "You didn't explain the rules."

"Oh...right," Gallows coughed. "There really aren't any." All but Jet groan.

"All right!" Evie declared as they all met on the coast nearby the attack. "Choose one competitor from your group."

The five went into a huddle. Virginia spoke up. "I think it should be Clive. I think he is the best suited for the first trial. He has the mental and physical ability." They all nod.

"Understood." Clive replied. They turn back to Evie.

"The first one is the hardest...Monopoly!" Suddenly the game board is unfolded and the bank is set up as a nameless pirate takes his place on the one side of the board.

"I'll be the boot!" The pirate announces with enthusiasm. The Maxwell Gang falls over bewildered.

However...soon enough Clive makes an announcement that proves he's too into the game. "Ha-ha! My car just ran over your damn boot! In your face! I win! I'm a millionaire!" He goes off into his own world where he is actually rich and owns a chain of hotels, and even Park Place. That's pur Baltic Avenue!

Evie groans from the sidelines. "Fine! You may have won this one, but there is still two more competitions and this is a best out of three ordeal!"

"Uh...what is the next one?" Virginia wonders.

"Potato Sack Racing!"

Gallows stares at her. Waiting for the 'I'm just kidding, it's a battle to the death'. Nothing came. "You're...not kidding?"

Virginia and the rest went into a huddle. Clive could no longer play. He was out since he played his round and won. "Emilia and I can handle this one." She announces. "Though...I'm not sure I can do this."

The races begin. Neck and neck. Then Virginia falls. Emilia has already finished and is throwing her bag to the ground and running around like there is a crowd watching. Virginia gets up just as the first nameless pirate crosses the line moments after Emilia. Emilia desk him in excitement. Virginia sees this and gets a second wind. All she has to do is beat the other nameless pirate to win for their team. She gets up and falls flat on her face. She was not made for this.

"That's okay Ginny. You did your best." Gallows said to her with a pat to the back.

"We still have one more chance." Jet said in his own way of comforting her without saying it directly. "Now lets go fix this setback." Then he lost the brownie points he had collected.

Evie approached them with a grin. One win and it goes straight to her head, and she had not even gone yet. "Time for the final match. Ultimateopoly!"

Jet stared at her. "Don't make up words."

8888888888

Should I stop here? I should, but it's been only about ten minutes from the last AN so I might as well finish up the whole story for once rather than do parts. I hate parts too y'know. Unless...you like parts, because then I love them too.

8888888888

"Ultimateopoly is the greatest board game ever created." Evie said proudly.

They came to the ship that the pirates used. It was unfolded and now had multiple parts unfolding. "So...why is it so great?"

"Well, first, you're the game piece, second, you play on a huge board." She said with a smug smile.

The ship's opened fully and the said game board appeared before the group. A simple board with four start points with tiles to mix-matched start points on the other side which there are also four of, but not necessarily adjacent from the beginning point. In the middle there was a pool of water, and around the board where there was not tiles was grass and trees, all fake, but still nice to see.

"Is this like monopoly?" Gallows asked with enthusiasm.

"No." Gallows slumped his back.

"Good." Jet announced. "That game is too boring and long." He waited a moment. "What's the object of this game?"

"Just to get both of your team's players to the other side. There are traps however...that will try to stop you."

"I'm in." Jet states, although it was already known that it had to be Jet and Gallows by default. "So...two of us, right? Let's get this over with Gallows."

Gallows and Jet stand at the second and third start points. Evie and a nameless pirate take the other two. There are twenty spaces between them and the end. "By age," Evie begins. "My friend there is the oldest so, he will go first."

The nameless pirate rolls the giant die. "Okay, so I got a five." The man announces and passes the die to Gallows who is next in age. The man then sets out to his designated spot. He is flung by spring into the pond that lie in the middle.

"Too bad...Well, now I just have to worry about getting to the end alone." Evie shrugged.

Gallows looks to Jet each a bit pale. Gallows gulps and rolls his die. "Uh...six." He squeaks. He sets out for his spot, pausing on the fifth tile, and then steps on the next only to find it safe. He breathes a sigh of relief and wipes away the sweat on his brow.

"Lucky break." Evie states.

"I got four." Jet says as he walks to his spot. The tile opens and he begins to fall into the pit still with his cool demeanor. Evie's hopes rise up. Then she watches as Jet stands up. He had caught the edge of the pit and now stand on the slight ledge left to him.

"Hey!" She shouts. "Too bad it's legal." She rolls the die. "Six." She runs to her spot and nothing happens.

Gallows rolls and goes one space to find nothing. Jet rolls to get a six. Finding that a lucky number he runs to the tile near to a tree. The moment he steps on the tile though the tree branches strike outward at him and try to ensnare him. Quickly he uses his boomerang to bust the branches and fall back to the tile. "What was that?" He bellowed facing Evie.

She shook her head sadly. "Poor tree." She looked up. "Oh well, I have a two." She moves on to have nothing happen. Gallows rolls and gets a three. Nothing special on his tile.

Jet's turn comes along and a three brings him seven spots from the end. As he stands there ready to announce that fact he notices that he is getting shorter. "You bitch! Why did you put quicksand in this game?" He fights his way to the edge where he stops sinking. "Are you trying to kill everyone who plays your game?" A roll of four brings her to another tile of no consequence, and a roll of six puts Gallows two tiles away from the end. Jet picks up the die. "Say...why haven't either of you two gotten the trap tiles?" He questions.

"Just roll!" Evie demands.

He grits his teeth. Takes in a deep breath and goes calm. "Fine, a two." He moves forward and steps on his tile. Nothing. He grins. Then he notices the darkness slowly forming around him. A boulder falling at him he jumps, climbs it, and as it lands he lands with it. Him on top and panting for air. "That was definitely meant to kill me!" Another two turns with no anything from Gallows and Evie. Gallows only one spot from the end. He was so sad that he came up short with a one. Evie was seven though. Jet only five. Which is what he rolled this time around. He made it to the end and stepped on the first tile without anything happening to him since the start. "Finally!"

"Fine, you win, but you don't play fair. You dodged all the traps." She huffed. "But...You haven't won until Gallows makes it to the end!"

Jet looked to Gallows. Then to her. Then to Gallows. Back to her. "He's only one tile away. Anything he rolls will put him at the end." He remarks. "You'll need at least two rolls to get to the end. He wins. I win. You lose."

She balks. Gallows and Jet are shoved off the board by nameless pirates. Tears run down the woman who is one year younger than Virginia. "Fine! You win! I'm going home to my mommy!" The pirates depart in an instance leaving the Maxwell Gang behind in the dust.

Jet blinks. "Mommy?"

888888888

And that was the chapter that inspired me to rewrite NDS as a WA3 fanfic. It may be lame, and I'm not sure Monopoly exists on Filgaia, but, whatever. It's fanfiction.


	25. A Serious Chapter Between Two humor ones

"Hey! Hey!" Virginia yelled. "The hamburgers are done. They are!" She shouted with enthusiasm. Jet blinked when they were face to face. Inches apart. "That was...quick."

"Well...you haven't let me eat for a week." Jet groaned as did his stomach. "So...will you just serve me?"

"Oh...okay then." She returned to the grill they had acquired—stole—and scooped up a patty. "Now...I'm sure I finally got it right this time...after last week's fiasco." She said shuddering as Jet did.

"Yeah...about last week...I didn't mean to throw up on you." Jet said with a blush. "It wasn't my fault. It was the salmonella poisoning."

"I still don't know how I ended up feeding you that hamburger. How come it was only yours anyway? And...isn't salmonella only subject to poultry?" She wondered with an equal blush.

Images flashed in his mind now of how they had a form of poultry the night before. She had not cleaned the cutting board, had she? Then she probably went on to make his hamburger on that cutting board before she moved to the counter like she did for the rest. That was his best theory now. "Uh...yeah...well, that's all in the past now. You haven't let me eat in a week...so I'm really looking forward to this meal."

"The pressure." She irked as she rubbed her temple putting grease on her face. Her face went sour as she eyed Jet who was starting to break from his serious expression. Jet was actually going to laugh his head off for once. A rare occurrence. "Stop laughing!"

"I...You...The...Hand..." He went on into a chest-bursting laugh as he tried to cover it over to little success. Finally he took in a deep breath as the laughs faded. Rubbing her face with a towel he calmed. "Looks like one of us needs a bath."

"So you finally admit to smelling like sweat?"

He stared at her. He just got a counter attack inflicted on him. "Whatever." He threw the towel aside. "Where's Clive?"

"Reading books about the history of Filgaia like always. What else has he been doing since we've met him?"

"Oh?"

"I think I saw Galows and Emilia go off on a walk a little while ago." She grinned. "I wonder if Gallows will stop acting like an idiot and try to woe her. I'm sure he could if he tried."

"C'mon, do you seriously want to see a Gallows Junior?" Jet took a bite of his burger. A gag reflex went to work. His body was not ready to eat it yet. He still ate it. His body would not be paranoid. "He'd probably make you and I babysit them too."

"Why you and me?" She asked looking away to the burgers.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Well, nothing's always something, and something's always nothing, so I know you don't mean it." Jet swallowed another bite. "But fine, you don't have to tell me. I'm nice and actually talk more than a few words and you don't want to." He shrugged. It made her feel bad, but that was what he was aiming at.

"I should be so lucky to have a daughter." She moved on.

"A daughter?" He choked. "Why not a son?"

"Jet suddenly becomes opinionated?" She balks.

"Obviously you don't know me well. I've always been opinionated from the start. 'I think this is stupid'. 'You're just a bunch of chatterboxes'. So on and on of other conversations that fade away."

"Well, regardless, I wouldn't mind both a daughter and a son."

"You might change that decision. From what I hear...it's a pretty—and I shouldn't use that word—but pretty horrible experience...for the woman."

"Suddenly Jet knows more about the female body than me?"

He blushes and looks away. "I've only heard some stories is all."

"Well, I feel that it may be worth it...I mean...despite how much it may be to bear...I still will if I can have a daughter...or son." She replies dreamily ignoring the fact the burgers were beginning to burn. Jet saves them before they become charcoal briquettes. "And I'm sure...if I really love their father...it wouldn't matter either."

"Hey, will you pay attention to the meal? How can you be a good mother if you ignore something like this?" He shouted as he waved the smoke away while saving the last few. "Virginia?" He looks to the young woman who had moved away a little. Hunched over a bit. "What's wrong? Smoke get to you? Maybe that taught you a lesson." It was silent as his grin turned to a straight line. "Virginia?" He comes to her side.

"Will I really...be such a bad mother?" She wondered with a voice near to a whisper. Tears streaming.

He looked on in shock. He had not expected this. "Uh...I'm sure...you'd make a great mother...You're fun."

"Am I?"

"Well...no, but, I mean to a kid I'm sure you are. I'm just too moody to find you fun."

"You're right there."

"Well I...Hey!" He gave her the other end to the towel he gave her earlier. "So...making fun of me and seeing me mess-up is funny?"

"No, but it was priceless that face you had after Evie ran off last week. Then you twitched your eye in that cute way and started yelling random things before sulking off." She giggled a bit too recalling the events following the pirate event.

"Well...I mean, seriously, I got all the traps pulled on me and I just found all of that mess uneventful."

"Whatever."

"Hey, whoa, like the sky is burning!" Gallows pointed out plainly. Emilia sat nearby as he stood atop a rock looking over the land. The sandcraft in the far distance now it would seem. "Isn't it just fantastic?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

He glanced aside. "You're not even looking." He grimaced. "You okay?"

"Just...the same old story. Same old events. Same old thoughts." She mutters.

"So...what? Your mother?"

"A little...more than that, Gallows." She replies sadly.

"Uh," He sits on the rock facing her back. "Do you...uh...want to talk about it, or something?"

"What's the point in that?"

"I don't know, just get things out in the open and all. Open the windows to your stuffy room-like brain."

"Y'know...you sound smart at times...and then there's the times like when you said leprechauns." She giggles.

He blinks. "Anyway...I don't know if that was an insult or compliment, but will you at least tell me something?"

"Well...I...I mean...I'm not too sure what to say...or how to say it." She mutters. "I don't...remember much of my life...I wish I did."

"How can you not remember things like you mom then?"

"I don't. I just know she's my mother."

"Oh."

"What about your parents? I mean...you saw your mom right? When I met you in Twilight Sun."

"I...did. Truthfully...I don't remember much about my parents. I just wish I did."

"Well...At least you have some memory. That's what matters...and that's what makes this world work." She sighs. "I wish I had my memory."

"But...don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...isn't this a memory right now? Last week when you won that potato sack race...that was a memory. And...even if you can't access a memory does that mean it's really not there?"

She stares at him in revelation. Covering it over with a smirk. "You really are smarter than I would think."

He chuckles. "I like to confuse people like that. I think everyone who's my good friend would know that."

"Well, it works." She stands. "Maybe...you're right. I mean...about the window thing your were talking about. I do...feel better now."

"See, I'm always right."

She stares at him. "Gallows."

"Okay, fine, I'm not ALWAYS right. I am enough times though."

"I think I see smoke. We should probably head back."

"She's probably just getting Jet sick again." Gallows throws out to the side. "I mean, yeah, we should go check it out. It's a tragedy for food to be burned. Whether it be good or not."

"Fine, let's go get some eats then." She relents.


	26. Gallows Gets Off Easy

AN: so starts the seventh 'chapter' of this NDS based story. Of course...the seventh chapter is probably the shortest, especially with the rewrite now, so...it'll probably only go five chapters. Actually...that sounds like more than some of the other chapters...Maybe they're shorter, but more numerous? Whatever.

We start off with this some-what funny _Run Lola Run_ parody. If you don't know what that movie is, just think the _Simpsons_ episode where it went through one day showing Lisa, Bart, and so on as 'Lisa's Day'.

88888888888888888

In the town of Last Ends just northwest of Boot Hill and South of Jolly Roger a battle-damaged building stood in the heart of the more recently developed town. Filgaia's first ever veterinary hospital stood in rubble. Sitting in the dust left from the explosion was a group of four who each were equally dirty, one plain confused, and another still in pain.

Virginia was the first to speak after watching everyone run away and the medics taken to the immediate injured. "So...you still haven't explained why you came here Jet."

Jet ignored that beginning to a question. "Uh...Hey, but Clive hasn't explained why this place just blew up!"

"Don't pin this on me." Clive gestured as he cleaned his glasses. "It's not like I knew this would happen."

Emilia kicked a baby Annaberge away from her leg where it had been biting her boot. "Will you get this off of me?" She complained.

**-Jet's Day-**

Jet and Emilia stand adjacent from one another as the sun—as of ten in the morning—hung in the sky above them. Virginia popped in between the two of them. "I'm going into town you two." She notified them.

"C"ya later then!" Emilia replied as she departed from their prescence. Her attention was then taken to the glare from Jet.

"Now that she's out of the way...you ready?" He questioned.

"Just bring it." She urged. They stare at one another as the hot air causes a bead of sweat to roll down Jet's forehead and to his chin. In an instant he has his ARM drawn and dodging the now unsheathed blade of Emilia's. Eying carefully the ARM at her waist that he was worried she would pull out. She charges forward to attack as he blocks it with his ARM. The two stare at one another inches apart as the two weapons remain in contact and the two attempt to force their foe to an end. Neither seem to.

Emilia backs off and swings downward on Jet who moves aside an inch knowing that the blade had missed. He gave a cocky smile after the blade had missed as he thought it would. "Ha! You missed...er,"

Emilia's eyes were still on the ground eying one ugly turn of events. "Jet...is that...the top of your right ear?"

Jet glanced down in robotic fashions. That was his ear all right. "You cut off my ear!"

"You were the one who challenged me!" She argued.

"You cut off MY ear!" He went on in delirium.

She smacks him across the face. "Stay calm! Stay calm!" She knew that you should always not panic in grave accidents like this. "We can get it back on Jet."

"Then let's hurry!" He argued picking it up gently. Petting it even. Then he spotted Emilia's weird glance and wrapped it up in a handkerchief. "Uh...so...I would think this sort of thing has to be done fast." He said back to a calmer tone. "What do we do?"

"Where's the doctor though who can put it on? I know I can't." She balked. Stomach churning thinking about blood and it was starting to disgust her. "Huh? Where?"

"We can find directions! There's people all over!" Jet darts off with her just behind headed into town in a scuffle. The dust calms as Jet meets up with a man. "Excuse me, sir." The man looks at him. And then the man noticed the bleeding ear. That was when the man made a B-line for the nearest place to vomit. Jet did not look that bad. People just had weak stomachs. Jet moves on to a woman who loiters nearby wearing skanky clothing. "Miss, can you help...me?" He looked downward to the revealing coconuts.

"My, my, what a man." She simply states totally ignoring the missing top of his ear. It was an angular cut though, so it did not look THAT awkward.

"Uh...Jet?" Emilia came along behind him. The woman's grin grew.

"You brought a friend too? More the merrier I say." The woman licked her lips.

"Uh...Let's boogie!" Jet snapped and grabbed Emilia's hand and jetted off. Emilia was just confused by hearing him say 'boogie'. Jet stumbles upon another man. "Sir, where's the doctor?"

The old man blinked. "I reckon it was down the lane and to the right some."

"Thanks." Jet was off again with Emilia in tow.

"Wait...which did he mean? And how many rights did I say?" The old man wondered. Shrugged and moved on.

Finally the two Drifters find the building with a red cross in the window. Entering the two are met by Virginia who is surrounded by some nurses and doctors trying to get her out of the place. In her arms a baby Annaberge. The three blinked. The groups paused. "Virginia...why are you at the doctor's?" Jet questioned.

"Why are you at the Vet's?" She questioned.

"Vet?" Jet cursed. "This is the wrong doctor's!" He turned to leave when the door flung opened and Clive came in with a pant.

"Thank the guardians." Clive breathed. "Jet?" He questioned just as the walls exploded on them all.

**-Virginia's Day-**

Jet and Emilia stand adjacent from one another as the sun—as of ten in the morning—hung in the sky above them. Virginia popped in between the two of them. "I'm going into town you two." She notified them.

"C"ya later then!" Emilia replied as Virginia began to hum as she took a nice walk into the town.

As she decides upon what meal she should make Jet in an attempt to defeat his love for Sakura's cooking she is woken by a whimper. Glancing around in confusion she finds nothing, and the sound had stopped. She hears the same whimper again and looks to a garbage can and to the back finds a baby Annaberge with broken leg. "Poor guy. What's wrong?" She examines it and discovers the broken leg. "I guess...I should find someone to help. I think I heard this place had a Vet, so I guess I should start there.

She finds a building with a red cross and enters it. "How may I...I'm sorry, we can't help you here, miss." The nurse mentions with a nervous drop of sweat.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you brought us a monster...For one, we're a people hospital, and two...it's a bloody monster!" She pushes Virginia out and flips the open sign to close.

Virginia huffs and gives them a sign of unfriendliness that is definitely not the number one. She storms off in search of the Vet. She finds the clinic and enters coming to the front desk. The woman at the desk eyes her, and then the beast. "Uh...we don't treat monsters here ma'am. We're a more...dog, cat, poultry business. I'd like to ask you to leave without incidence."

"N-No!" Virginia yells in defiance. "Treat this animal! It's what you're supposed to do!"

"Ma'am, you're creating a scene."

"I don't care!" Virginia countered bitterly. It was hesitation that set in when orderlies appeared around her. That's when the door opened and she found a scared looking Jet with part of his ear missing walk in with Emilia behind him.

"Virginia...why are you at the doctor's?" Jet questioned.

"Why are you at the Vet's?" She questioned.

"Vet?" Jet cursed. "This is the wrong doctor's!" He turned to leave when the door flung opened and Clive came in with a pant.

"Thank the guardians." Clive breathed. "Jet?" He questioned just as the walls exploded on them all.

**-Clive's Day-**

Clive sits in a small room as a man sits at the table before him placing a small cooler-like box on the table. The man cleared his throat. "This is a VERY important package. It holds a liver that I just took from a doner. I need you to bring it to my office across town where my people will take it. You will be given 5000 gella for this if you do it right."

Clive nodded. "Understood." He picked up the box and made his way onto the paths headed for the doctor's place. As he does so three men in dark suits eye him carefully.

"Hey Boss," The one man interjects. "That punk there has the liver we need for da Godfather."

The man he spoke to looks on. Flicking his toothpick aside. "Let's sack him."

Clive continues at a steady pace he felt was fast and safe enough. However, he noticed three men following him. Cornering him eventually. "Can I help you?"

"Hand over dat liver." The second man demanded.

"I'm not going to deter from my job. This is my duty." Clive replies sternly. Ready to defend his life and duty.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way then." The three men draw their ARMs.

"Shoot me, you shoot the liver." Clive interjects.

The boss of the three lowered his gun slightly. "He be rights."

In that instance Cliev moves forward knocking the two men over and making a break down the street. The boss shooting after. In desperate fear he spots the red cross and enters the building to finish his job. Gasping he looks in front of him. "Thank the guardians." Clive breathed. "Jet?" He spots a grenade enter though the window and roll to the area of the room not being used. Everyone went tense as the building blew up around them

-**Gallows' Day-**

Gallows rolled over in his bed. What was this? Another twelve hours he had to sleep? Okay, he accepts it.


	27. I forgot what this one was about

AN: Before I want it to be known that by now, I think the characters are going to start changing personality wise. They've been moving along for so long (I never bothered to say the span from the end of the game and this story—We just assume it's been a short time no longer than two years, don't you?). Anyway, since they've all been together and been through all sorts of mess I figure they should be acted totally different. They still make fun of Gallows, but they do that to keep it lively and hold on to what they have. Gallows is not as incompetent as he came off as (No, not incompetent, that's not Gallows, let's just say he is a bit more serious now, y'know, like that time in that one ruin when he accepts his destiny?). Jet has been changing from the start of this fanfic. That was the whole point of the first chapter. To move him into a new change. He's been more open. He talks more. He still will stay emotionless when he can, but he is not so bothered with what he does now. If it does bother him he's not going to let it stand and rather fight it. Let's just say the stick was taken out from his ass. With Clive he isn't as serious either. He was sort of a patriarch figure just because he's older. He is more relax with that now. Virginia has her leadership, but now she is starting to want to branch out. She has done everything she needed. Seen the world. Found her father and all. Now she's trying to prepare for what comes after all of this—hence her sudden interest in cooking, plus the new dress. Emilia...she's new and OC so there's nothing to say with her.

Sorry to go on talking for no reason. I just felt I wanted to say that. Let's continue with two chapters. I may not have one tomorrow. It will take a lot of imagination and rewriting to pull this next one off, and I'll have to sit on it for awhile and actually plan this one out rather than just translate my old script text into WA3 prose.

8888888888888888

"Are you guys...sure about this?"

"What d'ya mean?" Virginia wondered as Jet remained leaning against the wall in the sandcraft. Emilia at the helm.

Jet stood away from the way with his arms still crossed. "I just mean...this is pretty stupid. Who came up with this plan, Gallows?"

"No, it was me actually." Clive said with a sour face.

"And what do you mean by saying I came up with the plan?" Gallows interjected. Jet ignored him.

"Look, it's stupid to go to Diandogu. It's a city built just outside of the Ark of Destiny! Those are the people who want to kill us, y'know." Jet argued. "Why are we doing something stupid like this Clive? Temporary insanity?"

"The Ark of Destiny is after us. They have data against us in their files. Probably in those computer stuff they have. Our pictures. They know what we look like. If we can get in there we can delete all the incriminating data that has built up against us." Clive explained.

Virginia nodded. "That way we can get them off our backs a bit."

"Still...it won't an end to our wanted status." Jet replied.

"Yes, but you must agree that it will help lessen the intensity." Clive replied smugly.

"So...what's going to happen then? What's the plan?" Jet wondered.

Clive looked at him with an all-knowing grin. "Right, the plan."

Jet noticed the way he was looking at him. He backed up some. "Oh no! You're saying I gotta do this?"

"Well, I figured Emilia and I would come along too." Clive shrugged.

"I'm not doing it!" Jet argued.

"Virginia?" Clive questioned.

She nodded. "Well, I wonder what we should do with traitors." She mused twirling the tip of her hair. "Or...maybe you will reconsider, Jet?"

He watched her in confusion. Looking at her body language for some hints as to what she was getting at. What was she trying to buy him off with? "Uh...fine...I don't want to be ditched in the middle of nowhere after all. That...and I really want to kick Nobuo's ass so I won't bother drifting off right now."

Which is why Jet finds himself staring at Emilia's own heart-shaped butt right now. Clive behind him. The three crawling through air vents that Emilia had staked out earlier that day before night fell.

Attempting to refocus on the situation on hand and not perverted thoughts Jet had to do something. "I just noticed something weird." He began. "Why are the air vents to any complex always so easily accessible and clear for intruders? I mean, I'm a thief, and I don't think you know how many air vents I've crawled through in the short time I've been one. You'd think there'd be something like a trap up here waiting for us."

Clive paused for a moment. He just found that very strange of Jet to say. Being that he was speaking for possibly the longest time he has ever seen Jet do so. He heard the strange tone to the boy's voice though, and matched it to the one he wore when he had met Catherine. Jet was nervous because Emilia was leading this thing, and because she had something the young man could not keep his eyes off. Clive was just going to keep his eyes down being that he had the horrible view of all three of them.

"We may be heading into a trap though." Emilia finally replied.

"I don't think so." Clive pointed out. "They're too stupid to do that. They are an egotistical lot and would think that either, no one would infiltrate their main base, or that anybody who did they could easily detain."

"Hey, by memory I think we're over the main room now. That's where they keep the files, right?" Jet questioned peering down through the opening. "There's no one down there." He pointed out.

Clive nodded. "Let's hurry and get down there."

Jet dropped to the floor as lightly as he could. Still, it was a metal floor that let out a bit of noise. He caught Emilia who dropped afterwards. He let Clive fall on his butt. Clive looked at him in annoyance. What, you thought Jet Enduro would help him like that? Emilia scanned the room. "Clive and I will handle the files. You worry about the door." Jet nodded.

They all went to work in an orderly fashion and either deleted or burned any document that put them in negative places. The death of Lamium, the little battles between the two, the _Gian Ve_. Jet looked up with alert ears that twitched. "We got company a-coming." He warns.

The door opens and Alfred steps in to find a vacant room and went about his business. The Maxwell Gang were quickly making their way out through the air vents once again. However, that was before the narrow tunnel broke and caused them to drop while within it to the ground. In a daze Clive stepped out and was met with an ARM to his face. A room full of those of the Ark. They just had to find the break room where they were eating lunch.

Emilia deflects the bullets fired by them as Jet and Clive get to safe positions. Jet snatches up Emilia's wrist and the three are running through the maze-like halls for the exit with five men trailing behind them. "Where the Hell is that exit?" Jet shouted as he tried to recall the layout of the place to no avail. His head was in too much of a panic.

The three were snapped to attention by the sounding of an alarm. They dart into a room as their enemies pass them by. Taking in a brief sigh and catching their breaths they look to the room. "Put this on."

"No way." Jet responded. "I'm not putting on one of their girly outfits."

"This is a man's outfit." Clive replied in confusion.

"I know that!" Jet snatches the uniform. "Whatever! Let's get this over with." They exit the room as Clive inspects where they are. "So...how do we get out?"

"I don't know. I only had a plan for getting in." Clive says to Jet's disappointment.

"Hey...who are you?" A guard wonders upon seeing Emilia.

"Uh...Transcendent the Blade!" The guard is flung down the hall. She looked back to the other two. "Uh...he's still alive."

"So where was that exit?" Jet asked looking around again.

"I have no idea right now. Let's just run one way and hope it's the way out."

"Isn't running suspicious?" Emilia commented.

"You know what I mean." Clive replied as they began for the exit. "Hey, Virginia gave me a map if I remember." Clive pulled it out. "Okay...so...this map is useless. I think we're in a part of the ship we didn't see last time." He rips it up. "However, I think we are close to a garbage chute."

"How do you know that?" Emilia wondered. Clive pointed out a fire escape plan behind her that was posted on the wall. "Oh."

"That map says to go right, up two halls, and to the left. Look how small it is on the map. We can be there in seconds." Clive commented and they ran for the end of the hall and turned right as Clive said to.

"You were saying something about short?" Jet said to the side as they balked when they saw that the hall went on forever it seemed. Clive darted back to the map on the wall.

"Is this thing in scale?" He said punching it. "Look, we should just run anyway. It's the only path we know!"

The three start off again only to run into the same group of enemies they had after them in the beginning. "Put your weapons down and come with us." They demanded.

The three turned to find a second group sandwiching them between the other group. "I don't think we can surrender." Jet muses.

"Do so or we will have to apply force." The second mob informed them.

"Clive...we've been looking the long way for an exit." Jet grinned with a thumbs up signal. "Emilia. Do the honors on the exit and I'll handle the guards." She nodded. He ran forward and took out two guards in a blaze of bullets. Jet tossed the smoke grenade he snagged from one of the downed guards and the hall filled with the cloudy formation.

"Transcend the Blade!" Was all you heard before the smoke cleared and the Ark of Destiny fanatics were all alone.

"Uh...where did they go?" The boss wondered.

"Uh...sir." Another pointed shyly upward. A hole in the hull that would explain the small pile of dirt on the ground and the sudden wind.


	28. Bael

A sunny afternoon in Luck's Best, a new community formed in an attempt to farm the land for foods. Being the desert planet that Filgaia is it was hard to be a farmer. However, a year ago today a man came here and farmed and it grew, and the brought many others here as well. Today it brings Virginia and Jet to the market where they sold some hard to come by vegetables and fruits—especially some heal berries and the like.

"Say...what do you think is going on there, Jet?" Virginia questioned the annoyed Jet who did not want to come along to see some dumb vegetables to begin with.

Virginia was speaking about a large formation of people at the end of the line of kiosks. "Dunno."

"Wanna check it out?" She wondered with an enthusiastic smile. Before he could answer they were already with the rest of the group. In the middle was a man in a black cloak—not smart to wear in the desert—that obscured the rest of his features. He was a bit shorter than Jet though. Jet peers at the man with interest. So what would a man that was so inferior be such a hot item? Something was bugging him.

"I see...a handsome man coming into your life." The robed man stated to the woman he held the hand of.

"Oh, wow...I wonder who?" She giggles.

Jet's ear is caught by a woman who stood next to him. "That's Bael the prophet." She said aside to Jet.

"Does he...charge for his services?" Jet questioned.

"Sixty gella, but it's well-spent."

"Why is the guy taking money for this?" Jet questioned. "Do you people like paying con-artists? You may as well pay me if that's what you like to do."

"Who was that?" A man's voice rose above the others. "A non-believer." The crowd moved as Bael singled out Jet. Each giving a menacing glare, well, Bael's eyes were covered in dark, but the sense of what was happening was evident.

Jet shrugged. "I believe in supernatural things and all. Just not the fact that you're a prophet."

"I see you have an ARM." Bael comments. "Draw it."

Jet hesitates before taking it to his hand. "All right, now what?"

"Shoot me." Jet did, but when it was all over Bael was behind him. Jet turned and fired again and Bael showed up a foot away from it in an instance. "Do you see...I know where you'll fire before you do." Bael grinned.

"Do you?" Jet questioned. "I noticed something else before you dodged. Watch!" Jet moves his hand and Bael dodges, but a shot was never fired. "If you knew my moves...shouldn't you have known I wouldn't fire?"

Jet moves forward and rips a part of the man's cloak as he moved away. Thousands of paper thrown about the plaza. The crowd gaped. "Hey! These are fake prophecies and readings!" They protested.

Bael gave a snarl. "How dare you? I will show you no mercy now!"

Flames take Jet as the crowd scatters. Not phased by the flames Jet calmly walks toward the cloaked man. "An illusion can't harm one who knows it's fake." He calmly states as the flames die out. "I've seen someone who can do this for real. I can tell the difference." Jet lashes out at Bael who dodges like he had earlier. All of the attacks following as well were equally dodged.

"Give up, you can't defeat me, one who knows your actions ahead of time." Bael warned.

"I've figured that one as well." Jet grinned as he tossed his ARM to the air and ran forward at Bael. The attack dodged once more.

"Where's his ARM?" A woman questioned. They had been watching it in the air and it was no longer there. It was on the ground in the dirt.

"So...I was right." Jet commented. "You can freeze organisms. You can dodge me in that moment, but you can't freeze my ARM. Before every shot I fired and every attack you were stopping me and moving out of the way.

Bael growled. "You've ruined me all in one day."

"It was only your own cheap tricks that ruined you." Jet waved him off. "I have my own!" Without warning a large flower swallows Bael up throwing the false prophet into a state of unconsciousness. It was now that the crowd finally dispersed seeing no reason to stay.

"That was amazing Jet!" Virginia said with enthusiasm. "I didn't know you knew magic."

"Oh...you mean that stupid flower trick?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He pulls out a single red rose. "It was all really this one." The two stared at the flower. "Uh...here." He hands it to Virginia gently.

"For me? Thank you Jet." She smiles as she looks at it with a blush. "Ow." She reels back in slight pain.

"Hit a thorn?"

"Yeah...that's never a good sign." She states as she puts the rose in her bag and puts her finger to her mouth.

"Let me look at it." She hesitantly does so. "Not that bad of a cut. You've had worse. We should probably clean it though."

"Um, Jet? Where did you get this? Roses don't grow out here."

"I...uh...have my ways."

"Do you...grow them in your room or something?" She laughs. She notices his blush.

"Uh...yeah...I have a few...growing." He kicks the ground a bit.

She stands with mouth agape. She did not expect him to say anything at all. If he did she thought at least he'd only say something of no consequence. "Jet?"

"Don't tell anyone." He says roughly and turns away with his usual cold stare as he made off into town.

"Hey! We still have to go shopping!" She chased after as quick as possible.


	29. A Meeting in the Rain

AN: That's great that someone else reads this and I now know that fact. Positive feedback is great, and negative feedback is too. Feel free to tell me you like or hate my story. Poke at it a little and it may bite back too, but I have no control over that.

No update last night. Good thing I put that second chapter up...but it was in the wrong place since it's next chapter that I was talking about having the trouble in rewriting. Now I feel stupid for not knowing my own story. This chapter was a small one, and that's what threw me off. Oh well, have the fun and what goes on.

88888888888888888888888

A rare occurrence on the planet Filgaia. The rain pounded into the ground. That was how it was. It rained little, but when it rained it rained hard. No new news there. It was not Emilia's fault that she got stuck out in this horrible downpour. Running down the street of the town of Luck's Best spotting an overhanging roof she darts under it.

Two cerulean orbs met her eyes. Her jaw drops. "Mother...is-"

"Nobuo is not here." Carole replies. Her own wet hair dripping as was her daughters. "I only work with the man. We are not allies on any terms. I don't really like the guy very much." Carole moves over. "Will you sit?"

"If you tell me...why you are with that man."

"If I told you the story would be known, wouldn't it now?"

"Does this...have to do with me?"

The older woman hesitates. "I would love to say it doesn't...but it is true in some aspects."

"What have I ever done to you wrong?" Emilia argued.

"You have wronged me many times....you may just not remember that."

"What does that mean?"

"You will never be the same daughter these two arms held." Carole snapped. "You have died twice already Emilia. Once, being the time you lost your memory, and the second time after you met me again....when you lost that man to Ares."

Emilia's eyes went wide. "What do you know?"

"Nothing more than the events. I wish I could tell you more, but only you know. Your first life will always come back to haunt you."

"Who is Ares?"

"I never knew myself. I just know what he did, and that he knew you. He holds the same job you did when you disgraced the family."

"What did I do to achieve that?"

"You should know. It's obvious whether you have memory or not." Carole sent her eyes to Emilia's blade and ARM, but Emilia did not catch it. "You will always be my daughter though. No matter how many times you die and leave me, Emilia."

"Mother...are you with Nobuo...because you lost me?"

Carole stands. "I have died as well." Carole states. "When I lost my life. What my life was...I may never say, but you own it Emilia, and I'm not sure whether I can ever have it back. In that void that was left in my death there was Nobuo who gave me an option. Nobuo will not make it to Twilight Gemini for another six months. It is at Cape Aznable south of here."

"Why tell me that?"

"Because...I'm your mother." Carole walks out into the driving rain leaving the younger woman behind under the canvas.


	30. Jet's Crazy or Human, Whatever

Luck's Best was an excellent hide-out for the moment for the group. Talk of going to find Twilight Gemini was putting Clive into a welcomed research. They would leave as soon as possible. For the moment however, Jet was taking to the afternoon streets in the purpose of purchasing a few items he would later possibly give out.

"What can I get for you sir?" The clerk questioned at the wooden counter.

Jet leaned on that counter. "What can't you?" He grinned looking around. "I'd like some...green tea, oolong tea, and...Bering Sea."

"Bering Sea?"

"Huh?"

"First of all, you said sea and not tea."

"Did I?" Jet looked speechless. "Well, I think I mean-Get down!" He ducks quickly as a boomerang his size takes out the front of the store and just misses him while knocking the clerk into the back wall. The weapon finally returns to the street. Jet moves to the fallen merchant. "You okay?"

The man stirred. "Yeah...just a bit winded."

"Charged Ark of Destiny for the damages. Name's Alfred." Jet lies before heading into the street. A man with medium-long auburn hair stood holding the large boomerang. Dressed in a sleeveless shirt and long shorts the man gave off a menacing aura despite his kind exterior. Body lanky and surprising that he could hold such weapon.

"Jet Enduro!" The man shouts.

"If I must be."

The men grinned. "I am a drifter, Phil. I don't like such a title though...drifter? I am more of a...what's those words? Ah, bounty hunter."

"So you came to get me?"

"A bounty on you for theft."

"Theft?" Jet was expecting murder. Mainly the fact people thought he killed Lamium. Did getting rid of those files already start paying off. Still, theft?

"Of food. I believe you were in Golden Dodge and you were caught on such accounts." Jet cursed under his breath. There was still incriminating data on him alone. "You're lucky though. They want you alive."

"If you really want me...you're going to have to catch me away from these people." Jet nodded to the townspeople nearby.

"No way. I don't care about these people's welfare, and it gives you a weakness!" At that the boomerang flies at Jet who slides under it drawing his ARM.

"Have it your way!" Jet fires shots out near the crowd and above to get them to run away. They were interested in what was happening, but did not want to get interactive. Jet runs at Phil, but the boomerang that was returning knocks him aside.

Phil catches the weapon. "I look for the stronger opponents, and I hope that is what you are. A good fight is far better than any stupid reward." He waits for Jet to get on his feet.

"You're awful, y'know? You hurt entire groups of people rather than one? Friends, society, and economy."

"Thanks for the compliments...are you about done with your preaching and speeches of justice? I'd love to get some of your blood on my weapon as well as some of mine on you."

Jet glared as he steadied himself. The boomerang was much larger than his own, and it had hit him hard. He had to talk just to get more strength. "I can't wait...someday you'll find yourself in my position. Acting human and finding real pain rather than ones that you inflict."

"A good jest." He hurls his boomerang again at Jet who moves aside. Lunging forward Jet is dismissed by a kick as Phil snags his boomerang on the rebound. Swinging it like some large blade at Jet who can only block it with his ARM with two arms. Jumping away from Jet Phil unleashes his weapon again while Jet once more moves from it's path and charges at Phil again. Another dodge from Phil, but this time his weapon connects with Jet's back sending the boy to the ground in greater pain. "Who is the foolish one?" Phil quips.

Jet puts his two hands to the dirt and attempts to stand. The pain disables such and he falls to the dirt again. "I can't...fail." He moves but the pain hits harder in his poor bones. "You think that people who stand behind me make me weak?"

"Other people only bring a person down. They make them weak...just like you are now."

"That's wrong!" Jet argues in an agitated voice. The pain still hit him. "I think they make me stronger. When they need me, and...I give them my all, even on my last breath. I've always...run from them, but...they've made me into who you see now."

"A poor whelp."

"It's the same for you." Jet argues placing his two hands on the dirt again. "I've made unspoken promises...and I intend to keep them!"

Jet stands in a final attempt to win. "You forget...your friends will fall back on their promises and they will leave you helpless." Phil readies his boomerang. "You will not always be able to keep your own promises." The boomerang is flung outward throwing Jet to the ground throwing dirt about in the air. Phil spits onto the ground. "I will never be like you."

88888888888888

Jet sits quietly in the chair. Virginia, Gallows and Clive showing up across from him. The bars between the two.

Virginia's heart pains her to see him back here again. Not back here, because they have never been to this jail cell in Luck's Best, but he was back in this state. "Jet." She softly shoots out.

"You've finally come." He loses his poor face and puts on a neutral one. "I see Emilia hasn't come."

"Emilia is...Emilia." Gallows replied.

"This man that caught you...he must have been skilled." Clive interjects.

"He...wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Clive wondered.

"He was actually a bad fighter. Maybe...I'll tell you more about it another time." Jet replied. "All I'll say is that he won because he was the true epitome of heartless."

"You can get your revenge on the guy when we bust you out tonight." Gallows comments.

"I'm not leaving." Jet says in deviance.

"What?" Gallows asks in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"I only have to be here for twenty-three weeks. That isn't a long time. I will serve my time, and that's all I can do." Jet pauses. "You have to stick together guys. You can't let your guard down. You can't stay here."

"You're...telling us to leave you here totally?" Virginia stammered.

He nods. "I want you guys just to go out there and have fun. There's no point we all should be beat up."

Clive nods. "I'll do as you say."

Gallows reluctantly nods as well. "Gotta admire you for something so stupid."

"Jet." Virginia could put no more words out.

"Yeah?"

"I...I," She drifts her eyes from his. "Be careful. Stay well, and...when the time is over...we'll pick up right where we left off and go find the Twilight Gemini."

Jet nods. "You guys...uh...stay well...and stuff...too...y'know, I...don't wanna...come back to the...wrong people and all."

"So...this is it then? We say good-bye?" Virginia questions.

"This isn't good-bye." He snaps.

"Merely a parting on a path." Clive interjects. "Jet has gone on one fork in the path and we have gone the other. While his may be longer it will end up in the same place as our own. We just have to wait for him to catch up."

The sheriff walks up. "Visiting time's over."

They all nod and the group leaves Jet behind. "He was awfully calm for a guy in prison." Gallows comments.

Clive opens his mouth. "Yeah, he was."

"No...he was more afraid." Virginia responds. "Not calm at all." She leaves the two for the outside of the town.

Gallows scratches his head. "He wasn't calm?"

"She can read him better than us." Clive replies.

888888888888

See...now that chapter a few bit ago makes sense a little more, eh? I was going to change the story...but decided against it. I was worried the jail thing wouldn't work. Thought about a magical dungeon that separated the group for 23 weeks. Then I forgot how Jet would eat. Drink. Whatever. So I went through with this. And so begins the eighth "Chapter" (Book) of NDS after this one. And the whole Nobuo is off looking for Generator Eon for the next 6 months now makes sense too. Well, there's still a question about what Jet meant by the fact that he lost to a crappy fighter. A very un-Jet like move was used and we'll all see what happens in the 8th book. Now...I have to painstakingly write it...oh joy! Reviews give me power and so, write them. I may be done sooner and have twice the amount of chapters if you do.


	31. Past 30 and Not Stopping

Solemnly Virginia looked around her room. A frown taking her face as she notes that the sky today was still rather gray. It was believed that the gray clouds would go, but they would return in about eight months. No sun was out today, and the clouds did not let enough through this morning. She felt the ship hit a bump and decided to stand on her feet. Dressing herself for the day quickly.

Looking to Clive who was at the helm for the moment she moves listlessly. "Where...are we headed?"

Clive laughs. "That's unlike you."

"What is?"

"Well...to forget our destination. One that you even suggested at that."

"So...that is?"

"McNale Resort. You said, and Gallows followed up with, 'If we're going to be waiting twenty some weeks I may as well be open to some fun.'" Clive looked back out to the desert sea. "Is it just me...but is the world expanding everyday? I mean...more and more towns show up, and that would suggest more people I would think, or that more people are branching out. We never even met so many people during our previous travels."

"Well...did you guys know that some people lived away from towns?" Emilia entered the room finishing her toast. "That's where many lived until now. When they felt safe with the lack of many monsters to travel."

"Say, what is McNale Resort exactly, anyway?" Virginia wondered. "I know it's a resort...but wasn't there supposed to be something innovative about it?"

"It has a lake...of some scale. Too small to have a craft travel across, but big enough to allow people to swim and bath." Clive replied. "Fishing too. Then...well...there's large markets, spas, parks, and the usual stuff."

Virginia looked to the metal floor. "Something about...a fake world...doesn't sit well in my gut."

"Well," Emilia scoffs. "I'm sure the guy who made it died a horrible death."

"He died of food poisoning." Clive retorted.

8888888888888888888

Jet stared at the ceiling. Arms behind his head. Two days have passed. It still was boring. Three days passed. Four days. Before long it was three months. It was not so bad. He was not alone. There was the sheriff there who was actually a generally good guy. They played poker and drank all the time late at night. The older man even brought Jet some books from the 'library' of Luck's Best. That being, the house of a woman who owns a lot of books who was kind and lent them out. Jet brushed up on a few subjects. Then the sheriff handed him 'books' from his own collection that Jet had met before, but this time he did not have to fight it, nor did he have to use a duplicator to open it. He did not use them, but there was a few cold and lonely nights that tempted at him.

Even learning a few new tricks along the way in those books regarding fighting. Books about guardians. A real 'Clive' when he got into it, but not as obsessive. Then he got to wondering what the others were doing. It had been three months. No contact. He told them to go off and do whatever, but he had at least thought they would write him a letter. These are the things that make one go crazy. No contact. Had he not always wanted solitude? Maybe being stuck in one room makes solitude horrible. Now that he thought about it, he did like being alone, but at those times he was always busy. Searching for one thing or another. Being stuck with nothing changes that aspect.

"How's it...going?" Jet sat up to the melodious saddened voice.

"S-Sa-Sakura?" Jet wondered in surprise as he sat up to meet her at the bars. She can not bear to look at him though. Guilt on her conscience.

"Well?"

"It's prison...most of the time I'm paranoid something will happen to me here." Jet scratches at the back of his head nervously. "Sakura, won't you...look at me?"

She shakes her head. "I heard...you got caught...for the charges I didn't drop. It's too late now, or...it just doesn't matter."

"But...Sakura, if you hadn't done that...we wouldn't have ever become," Jet trails off. He did not know what to say.

"We wouldn't...know one another." She finishes.

"Something...like that." He drifts back to the subject. "Bad things and good things...sort of happen together. Without one there won't be the other. Without sadness...there couldn't be happiness? It'd just be normal and taken for granted."

"I...brought you some food." She draws a food item in a box tied with a neckerchief. Somehow it finds itself in the hands of the sheriff. She gives him a glare.

"I...have to inspect outside items like food." He argues and takes the food to his desk.

She 'humph's. "I also have some comic books...for you, though, I'm not sure you like that sort of thing."

Jet snatches them. "Maybe I will. I don't know until I try." Finally something that didn't require too much thinking to read. He did not have to imagine the pictures. "Um...Sakura, you haven't happened to run into the others? Like...Virginia?"

"Virginia?" Sakura blinked. "No...I haven't yet. I plan to though! I swore...I mean, no."

"I see."

"They haven't been by then?"

"I...just haven't seen any of them in some time."

"You get out in three months right?"

"Well...a little sooner than that. After that we're headed for Cape Aznable."

"Maybe we will meet there then. I was hoping to get to there to set up a shop. Money to be made...you know?" Sakura looks to the floor. "Jet...I have something to say...but I don't think I can tell you this time."

Jet nodded. "Feel free to say whatever you want."

"Are you worried about Virginia?"

"Huh?" He pauses. "Yeah, she's I guess I always do. Everyone I've come to meet I tend to."

Sakura blinks. "I see...so it's what I was thinking." She stands. "Time is up. I need to be going. I hope to see you well and good in Cape Aznable." She waves as she leaves the room and a confused Jet behind. "I guess he does," The slam of the metal door covers over her words. "more."


	32. 10 Days Left

Multiple voices and water fill the air. So much noise to bear, and no one minds it much. They've come to have fun after all. Gallows scooped up the soft sand and pushed it into a pile form. Emilia now a golden tan followed that up with her own pile and the two began to fix it into the shape of a castle of sand. Emilia was fine with her tan now that she was past the constant sunburn. Twenty weeks and four days does that to you.

Clive remained sleeping in the sun off to the side still the same color he was when he got there. It was all lotions that kept him turning browner. Still, that didn't stop Gallows when Clive went to sleep on his back and Gallows made it so Clive now wears the words, 'NERD' on his back in a pink red. The swimwear was a welcomed purchase down the line when they realized how much time they would spend on the beach. Gallows and Clive had their trunks and shirts, and Emilia had her one-piece swimsuit—because a woman should not be caught in public wearing some of the skimpy things she saw. That, and she could not see her fighting in one had she the need to. Then, there was one person who sat next to Clive as always just staring out at the lake wearing a hat and the same clothing she always wore.

"You want to join in, Virginia?" Gallows wondered as he and Emilia continued with the sand castle.

"Yeah," Emilia added cheerfully. "Why not get into the mood and have a little fun. You haven't even gone in the water or anything since we got here." Although she was not one for such recreation herself, it grew on Emilia. Plus...Gallows had a way of persuading her into having a little fun. Like, when she said she had not wanted to go in the water. That was the day Gallows bought a pail and shovel as well. The pail was used to carry water by him as he said he would be making a sand castle and needed the water. Instead he threw it on her and ran for the lake. That brought her—and her revenge instincts—to chase him down and nearly drown him. It was all fun in the end although Gallows later coughed up a shell.

Virginia blinked. She almost did not even hear the words of her friends. Gallows lost his grin. Obviously she was not intent on joining in the fun they were having. She wasted so long here and had no fun whatsoever. "Maybe...the beach isn't the place for you." He proposed.

"What else is there?" Virginia replied not really intent on knowing the answer. She was just humoring him.

"I think they had some fair with rides."

"I hate rides. They make me nauseous." No they did not, but she was sure she was not in the mood anyway.

"They have large markets." Emilia interjected.

"We've no money though, so what good is shopping?" They had money, but she was right, not that much.

"We'll let you buy reasonably priced stuff if you want. Anything to make your stay enjoyable." Gallows replied with quick wit.

"Have you seen a reasonably priced item here?" She questioned. "Did it not cost you twenty gella to buy a burger the night we went out to eat?"

Gallows shrugged. "I was wrong." He shook his head. "I always pinned Jet as the downer, but you take the cake Virginia."

Virginia looked to the sand and Emilia elbowed Gallows. Did he just mention the name of the person who was in jail while they have been here of all places? A person Gallows knew meant a lot to Virginia. That is unfair to say though. Jet meant a lot to him too. Everyone on the team meant a lot to one another. They were practically a family. Jet was a brother from another mother to Gallows. They did act like siblings a lot. At least the constant ragging on one another. Somehow Jet turned out to be the older brother though. Though that may be untrue.

"Look," Virginia began as she stands brushing off her dress of sand. "don't mind me so much. I'm sure I can find fun on my own." She wanders off.

"Who put sand in her underwear?" Gallows said from the side to get a glare from Emilia. "I'm only kidding." He defended.

She smiled. "I know, but," She begins working on the castle. Gathering some sand to place on the top. "I just," Or so Gallows thought until she pulled at his trunks quickly throwing sand into them. "thought you should know what it feels like." She pats him with a comforting smile and sits back.

A moment passes. "I can't believe you of all people did that." He hung his head low. Stands. Walks for the water with sand falling out of his pants. Some kid laughed saying he was going 'doody'. That brought a laugh from Emilia that would not end until two hours later when Gallows finally returned the favor. Gallows credo: Get revenge, but wait until it's unexpected.

88888888888888

At the farther end of McNale Resort was the Zephyr Mountains. Named after the guardian. The shorter of the mountains was called Zephyr's Blade, and that was what was made into an inn. The group did not stay there. They did not have the money. At the top of the inn there was a flat plateau. A cliff. An overhanging. Whatever it can be called it was flat earth that made up the roof. From which you can see all of the town though.

That was what brought Virginia here eventually. There was more wind up here, and she forgot to expect that when she first got to the top and was nearly blown back. She gained footing and felt the air cross her face and move her hair about. It felt good. This was probably the best part of the town, but no one ever came up here.

What she did not know is that someone was here already and to the side. He had only just noticed her as she noticed him. "Hello?" She wondered. She could not see the man clearly in the shadow out of the direct sun that would seem bothersome if standing in it for long.

As a cloud moves the man with medium-long auburn hair stands to meet her. "Oh, I didn't hear you even come out."

It was silent a moment. "Why are you here? It's off-limits." She questioned.

He looked back to the landscape before them. They could see the bazaar and other sorted attractions as well as the lake from there. "I'm not...much of a people person."

That thought donned on her. "Oh...I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't bother." He dismisses. "It's not like I have anything to keep from you. I don't care what anyone sees of me. My name is Phil...no family name because, well...no family." He laughs. A true laugh too. Not some laugh to cover up some thought kept to himself. "I'm a drifter. My specialty is bounty hunting though."

"So...you don't like people." She deduced. "When most people say they aren't a 'people person', it usually means they make themselves that way. You just don't want to be with people."

"Is that so?" He questions. "What are you, a psychologist or psychiatrist, something like that?"

"No," She laughs at that absurd thought. She could never be one of those. "I'm a drifter like you. Well...except for the bounty hunter part. I'm more of a...treasure hunter, but that's not me either. I'm not sure I hunt anything really. I like flowers though. Finding them I mean. Sort of exciting to see rare things." She shakes her head. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a complete stranger." She tells herself.

"I said my name. I'm the one who's talking to a stranger." Phil defends himself.

"I'm...Virginia Ma...Virginia."

"So...Virginiama why you here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Virginia. The 'ma' was a mistake." She corrects him.

"Oh...sorry." He looks to the passing cloud real quick and then back at her. "Why are you here? Up here, and all. I would think you have friends with you."

"I do...but sometimes you just have to break free from them." She lowers her head. "Sometimes...even your friends can't make you feel better. When it feels like everyone's your enemy."

"Everyone my enemy? Sounds like my life story. I hadn't spoken for six years before about five months ago."

"I should feel sorry for you then. No one should be like that."

Phil stared at her a moment. "Something about you...reminds me of this guy I met." He shook his head dismissing that thought. "You should explain to me...why no one should feel that way. Tell me why other people make life good."

"Fine, I will."

He looks to the sky, and she waits for him to recognize her again. "Tonight then. I will meet you at the book shop come seven. You can tell me then. I have to go for the moment."

"Wha?" She watches him walk away as she catches her words. "Wait." He's gone though. "What now?"

8888888888888888

Evening came as quickly as it did every other day. The sun grew orange in color as opposed to the yellowish-white it is the rest of the day. It's effect on the rest of the environment more significant now as it painted the lands an equal hue of orange.

Virginia stepped out from the sandcraft to meet Clive who stood nearby. "Where you off to?" He wondered.

"Huh?" She looked to him nervously. "Me? Well...where are you going?"

He raised a brow. "Uh...you're the one leaving?"

"Well...you should be headed somewhere." She replied and began to walk away again.

He was not sure what was happening, but he was losing the battle. "Hey! You never answered my question!"

Her fading image replied, "Maybe next time!"

Emilia blinked as she came to Clive's side. "That was odd of her."

Gallows nodded as he came out to see what the commotion was. "Especially after her recent rack record of mope, mope, dig a hole, bury her head in it, mope some more, come up for air, and mope again."

Clive and Emilia looked to one another in confusion as to Gallows' analogy. They had no idea what it meant, and doubted anyone in the world did.

888888888888

Virginia wrings her hands as she walks the market. She had no idea why she came here. She just knew that she did not want to harm the man's feelings by not showing up. He was a loner, and was probably in pain, and so being how she is she has to stop that. She knew what it meant to be alone. Despite her want not to be here she still wound up outside the book store.

"You really did show. I didn't think you would." Phil admitted as he put down a book.

"I guess," She looked for a lie. "I was more impressed by you than I thought."

"Well, c'mon, I want to show you the festival that was happening nearby, 'Flowers of Filgaia.'"

"Really?"

"You did say you liked flowers right?"

She nods. "Most girls do."

He leads her to the gathering of people that were all flower enthusiasts. They had either painstakingly grown them, or they were artificial. She saw one that ate a small animal for food. Something seemed familiar about it, but she could not figure it out and they moved on.

Eventually they found themselves in the park next to it after dusk to rest. Walking slowly she finds the fake grass that was laid out. She stood silently. "It's not like the rest of Filgaia here." Just like Yggdrasil, but she would not admit that to Phil. This must be what the old Filgaia was like.

"Well...it is artificial." He replied.

"Still...those bushes there are real."

"Yes...but they are not usually grown here. They are out-of-place."

She looks down to it sadly. He had a way of dismissing any nice comments like that she had about vegetation. "Well...it's still the same to me." She leans over to smell a flower that grew on the bush when it started raining. Not raining. The water that the town used to keep the bushes alive that came from sprinklers were turned on due to a timer. She let out a shriek when the cold water hit her.

Phil grabbed her hand. "C'mon." He ran out wit h her just behind as they reached a dry area.

"Now what?" She questioned.

"Well...there's nothing more to do. And I'm wet...so I'd like to get dry. So this is good night." He wringed his shirt dry.

"Well...I guess...I had fun tonight." She said, but some part of her said it by force.

"Me too. Maybe we should do this tomorrow night as well."

"Um...sure thing."

"Same time, same place."


	33. Coming Down To The End

Six days had gone by. Four more days until he would be free. Jet made the new mark on the wall with a rock to signify that. He put the rock down. He decided it was time to clean himself and maybe cut his hair or something. Just get a bath and maybe shave? Whatever. The sheriff of Luck's Best said he was going to allow him the works. Jet never thought he would see the day he would have a friend on the side of the law.

"Y'know, I wish you wouldn't do that." The sheriff replied in response to seeing Jet put another mark on his jail cell wall. "I don't know what's up with captured people and keeping track of the days. Seems sad to me."

88888888888888888

"Doesn't Virginia usually do this?" Gallows wondered as he hung up a wet pair of Clive's boxers. Something disturbed him about touching another man's boxers, even if it was in the name of laundry drying. He clothes pinned it to the line of rope anyway.

"Yeah...but she went off on her own again," Emilia replied. She grew a glare. "For the fifth time this week." She relented. "I wish I knew what she was off doing."

"Probably to see some guy." Gallows replies before he even hears the words. Then his face falters. "Maybe. I'm possibly joking." he adds.

"I could have sworn she...I mean...well, would you really think she would do that?"

"I don't know. All I know...is that...I can't fold a pair of pants for my life." Gallows threw the pair of dry pants to the air. He just could not do it, and eventually he knew he would just resort to folding it like a flag and come out with that right triangle shape.

Emilia giggles. "See...it isn't so easy, huh?"

He glares at her. "Fine, you win this time."

8888888888888888

Virginia watches the crashing waves from the jetty. Calm taking her body and her mind empty. Just like the water itself. And then Phil reappeared on the scene. "Do you like the waves?" He wondered. She nodded abruptly.

"Phil, when was your last job? You haven't taken one recently, and you have plenty of gella." She wondered.

"My last bounty was about...almost six months, but short of that time ago." He replied with thought. "The guy was worth a good deal of gella."

"Oh? So...he was a good fighter then?"

"Yeah, he was good." Phil replied with thought and a serious tone. "Just not strong enough to overcome me and my boomerang." He gloated.

"So, he gave you some trouble?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and he was annoying too." He grieved. "Kept talking about friends and people and some other garbage, Said someday I'd feel some sort of inner pain or something." He scoffed. He grew into a stern face. "The thing is...he was stronger than me. Better. I only won...because he held back, I think." He scoffs again returning to a more neutral face. "When his sentence is up...I should go back and fight him again for real."

"So, he must have been worth some good gella?" She hummed. "I don't know much about the bounty hunting field. I may as learn from the best." She laughed, and he scoffed.

"He was worth about 10, 000 gella that some prison in the west offered. I think it was because he was accused of something by the Ark of Destiny, but he was only labeled under theft."

Virginia grew tense. "What?"

"I can't wait to fight that fool," He said to the lake rather than Virginia. "Jet Enduro, again."

Her bangs covered her head as the wind blew by with a slight chill. "So...it was you, who caught Jet?" She mumbles more to herself than him, and he does not hear it anyway.

"Something...the matter?" He questioned.

"Jet is in jail because of you!" She shouted.

He blinked in surprise. "You...know him?"

"Jet...Jet...he is," A ferry boat's horn blocks out her words, but he still picks them up.

"So...is that it?" He wonders. "You were one of the people he babbled about."

"Phil," Her words to him were again shadowed by the horn from the ferry. She turns on her heel and leaves the bounty hunter where he stood. The ferry passed and he looked out to the other side of the lake.

He clenched his fist. "The little bastard!" He cursed. "How...did he do this? I know...he didn't have it planed like this. He told me...I'd find myself acting more human, and I'd find real pain." He sat on the rocks calmly. "I was just like him." He lay back on the rocks. "So...you really did lose on purpose. I thought you hadn't. You suffered prison to teach me a lesson? You knew your stupid ideals would only get to me if I won." He sighed. "You're a lot smarter than I thought...Enduro."

888888888888

Jet sneezed. "You okay?" The sheriff wondered.

"Yeah, so, what part was I at?" He rubbed his nose.

"You were telling me about how the blob thing turned into a dragon."

"Oh, right, well..."


	34. Reunion

Gallows, Clive, and Emilia sit calmly by as the afternoon sun graces Luck's Best. The town in which their fellow Drifter, Jet Enduro, had endured his twenty-two and six day stay. That's right, he gets out a day early on account of being good in prison. One day. He hated that fact. It was like those times you see a bone tied to a string and onto a stick, and then onto a dog who would chase after it. That's what he felt like. Still...he could not complain. He did gain one more day to get to Twilight Gemini before Nobuo, and kicking Nobuo's butt was all that he was concerned with for the moment. His hair was trimmed. Not a big change, but the sheriff was showing off his barber skills and Jet was his dummy yesterday. He almost punched the officer of the law when the man had said something regarding bald being an 'in' look this year. Safe to say, no casualties resulted in the wake of that statement. Though...there was this persistent glare.

"Say...why...didn't she want to come with us." Emilia questioned in a whisper as they waited Jet to gather his things from the sheriff. Jet felt the power now that his ARM was in hand. Do not mess with him now.

Gallows leaned to her. "She has been...acting off for some time."

"Maybe she just can't face Jet." Clive deduced. "Maybe...she did something she doesn't want him to know about."

"Hey." Jet sulked as he met the three. They jumped almost as if they be caught in the act. He had no idea what they had been saying though.

"Oh...Hey, been awhile." Gallows said as his hands moved in robotic fashion behind his head. Jet had a confused look to his face.

"Glad to have you back." Clive said slapping the gray haired man on the back.

"Eh," Emilia impassively stated.

Jet scanned the three. Stopping on Emilia. "Something's...different about you." He paused looking more closely. "You got laid." She knocks him to the floor quickly.

"I got a tan. A TAN!" She barks.

He stands up. "That was going to be my second answer. The smile threw me off." Jet checked for blood. None. "Uh...say...why are you here anyway?" He sort of pointed to the female. "I thought...Virginia was coming."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough?" Emilia scoffs.

"Okay, stop it you two." Gallows stepped between the two.

Clive stepped up. "So...we go after Nobuo as soon as we can, right?"

Jet nodded. "If that's what you've guys decided on as well. I'm going no matter what." He said ambitiously as if in deviance to something that he could not actually be a deviant about. They all wanted a piece of Nobuo after all. "He'll be at the Ruins of Twins. That's where the Twilight Gemini is."

"Oh, so you've done some research?" Clive adjusted his glasses.

"What else was there to do?" Jet shrugged. Something still was bothering him about something. What was it? He had no idea right now. "The Ruins of Twins should be near to Cape Aznable. So we should head there. Get a quick rest, and then go on to the ruins. Agreed?"

They all nodded. "We still should run this by the leader." Gallows added.

"Well, of course, but she's not here so...yeah." Jet suddenly just zoned out. "Anyway...do you guys have a strategy made for when we do encounter Nobuo. I'm sure we will eventually. Whether we get the Twilight Gemini before him or after. He will come for it."

They shook their heads. "Does that mean you do?"

"Uh...not really, no. I have been studying this...thing...It's just not ready yet to be used." Jet scratched his cheek.

"So...let's get out of here. We can make it to Cape Aznable by nightfall if we try." Emilia interjected and the group left the place. Of course, Jet had to say farewell to the sheriff being that he was a good guy. Not common of Jet to do, and he did not like to do it, but he did anyway.

They stop outside the sandcraft. "Well...you get settled in Jet. Gallows and I have to go get some fuel." Emilia replied pulling the BAskar away in disappointment. It was almost dinnertime after all.

"Yes, well, I'm going to look at the books you read real quick. Maybe I'll pick up on something you missed." Clive added and went the other way for the 'library' of Luck's Best.

Jet turned to the door hatch with an awkward look. Was this his home? He was not sure, but maybe it was, at least in the physical notion of a home. He also knows there is a metaphysical home. Something that had to do with a phrase he heard from the sheriff who was married. Something about, 'home is where the heart is', and junk. He did not really care. He had no heart to call home, and so he did not really pay any more attention than that.

"Virginia." He mumbled as he entered the ship. He was suddenly intent on finding her. Something was weird about he not showing up. With her staying in her room. Was it, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', or 'absence makes the heart grow fungus'? Stopping at her door. Well, Emilia lived in there as well. Still, Virginia had her share of the room. "Hey...Virginia, it's me, Jet....I'm back. Just thought you should know that." He stood there a minute in silence. Another minute. He knocked. "Can I...come in?"

There was a hesitation in the air as the door opened to a warm and smiling Virginia. "Welcome back, Jet." She said with a smile.

Jet stared at her. Perplexed he was. Something was off about her smile. "Yeah." He walks past her much to her chagrin. Plopping down on her bed as if it were his own. He did like how it was softer than his, as well as the one in his jail cell. Why did they get the good beds? "So...what's up?" He questioned to the ceiling.

She grimaced. "N-Nothing." She walked for her bed, but did not sit. "Did I ever say you could come in, let alone use my bed?"

"I've been thinking it hasn't been used much. Either that...or too much."

"What's that mean?" She barked. "Do you mean to say I've been sleeping around or something like some sort of...w...w-wh-whore?" Humiliated by the fact she can not say 'whore'. She is too innocent for her own good sometimes.

"No. I never said such a thing." Jet calmly replied. Putting his forearms folded under his head. Looking like he was lying down for the long-run. "To put it in other terms, were you idle, or on the move? Static, or dynamic? Did you mope, or did you have fun?"

She put on a sour face. "What do you care?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"No, but I like to think I do."

She scoffs. "What does that mean?"

"Just tell me what happened? You said we would pick up right where we left off, but something happened and you want to push everything back to the past."

"I...I met...I met that man, Phil." She looked away ashamed.

Jet stared at the ceiling a moment. "Oh?" He laughs. A rare sight. "Well, that's well and fine and good."

"I didn't even know...he was the guy who caught you. He was...showing me a good time for a few days...just the other day in fact." She continued.

Jet just sat up. "So...why you so down?" He questioned with a slight curve to his lips. "You had some fun. Made yourself a friend too."

"But," She stopped as she stared at him. Straight in her eyes. "You...you don't care do you?"

"I don't hate the guy." Jet honestly admits. "That, and he's YOUR friend Virginia. Like I could have a say in the matter."

"I...I told him I never wanted to see him again. Maybe in...some harsher words."

"I see." Jet stood up. "Look, no matter who does what to anyone, and no matter if they be friend or foe, you gotta show some people respect. You can be angry about it, but you still have to have respect." Jet calmly stated. "You must...respect another's decision even if it's pure crap. I may say when I disagree with something, but I can be persuaded, y'know. That...and I know sometimes I'm the guy with the crazy ideas. If you can keep silent in that I can keep silent about anything crazy you do." He stood there a moment. "I think I went off topic. We were talking about Phil and I started talking about times I left the ship to go take out another one, and you guys being crazy enough to infiltrate the Ark of Destiny."

"Jet." She looks to his eyes again. An unheard word passes, and is not received by Jet. "I...I,"

"Virginia?"

"I...made a welcome home cake."

"Really?" Jet raised a brow. "It is...edible, right?" A slap to the face. Maybe he should tone down the new Jet. He seemed to be getting slapped more in his new ways. "I mean...I'm sure it'll be the best cake ever! At least...better than the last one you made."

"I...don't know how it came to try and eat your hand...Jet." She blushes.

"Yeah...usually my food is dead when I eat it...and a cake? It shouldn't move unless someone's carrying it." He scratched the back of his head. He leaned toward her. "Thanks." He goes to leave the room.

Virginia sits stunned. Not only a 'thank', but a kiss to her forehead. What was this day turning into? "Hold on." Jet stops short of the door. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Uh...well you said to hold on."

"Oh...well, I, uh, forget it." He shook his head thinking that women had the weirdest thought processes in the world. She stood there. Why did she say that? And why did she pass up a perfect opportunity? They were in her room...after all. He was even...on her bed. She slams her head into the door. That should put her thoughts to rest for the moment.

8888888888888

I wanted to post another chapter just so we can finally move away from this arc, but, I have little energy and time and I only have the first two pages. So...we'll wait until tomorrow to see that one. Just to get it hyped I will say it features Sakura, a cat-fight, Cape Aznable, hot weather and the clothes to match, and someone will recognize that they love Jet.

I guess I'll say it now and that on Thursday I will begin the Twilight Gemini arc which will most likely be in parts again since I'm lazy. Imagine how long these chapters could be if I didn't want it to move along. I mean, judging by the chapter numbers I'd say I've been writing this for at least a month. It's weird to think it may take more than half a month to finish this. So...maybe it'll be an early XMAS present, the ending. The ending...oh God how long that will be. That will definitely be in parts; many parts. It does make up a book and two chapters in the original NDS after all.


	35. Battles in Paradise

The hottest day they had yet to encounter came. The seaside town—has there been an actual sea aside from sand—of Cape Aznable was suffering a heat wave. Virginia was suffering alongside of it. She ditched her dress. She loved it, but it was much too hot. She decided to go with a sleeveless white shirt that showed off her bust which she did want to display, but it was not noticed. Too sad for her. She will never get far with looks alone. Her skirt had been replaced by underwear covered over by a skirt she made of a small sheet of cloth and tied.

Again it was, "H-O-T! It's hot!" She remarked fanning herself as she walked the streets near to the coast. "Why is it so hot?" She stopped abruptly. Shaking her head and kicking her feet out when she got a pebble in her sandals. She rubbed her eyes and looked ahead again. "Man...it must be hot. I could swear I see Sakura coming."

"What the?" Sure enough, a similarly dressed Sakura was slowly approaching. However, "Virginia Maxwell!" She was now coming fast. "I knew you'd be here!"

"What? It isn't a mirage?"

Sakura comes to a stop. "Before anything else is said...I must apologize for last time. I wrongfully accused you of ruining my doll. That was not true." Sakura bows.

"Apology accepted." Virginia grinned.

"However," Virginia's face falters. "I recalled why I really wanted to beat the snot out of you."

The brunette slumps her shoulders. "You mean we're still going to fight?" She moaned.

"The night I left Boot Hill I was going to swing by your house to talk about my doll...but I saw you there will Bobby! You knew I had a crush on him!"

Virginia stared at her in disbelief. "That? Look, Bobby and I were only friends. I wouldn't move in on your guy, even if you did leave, which I didn't know at the time that night."

"Enough!" Sakura shouted. "I will make you pay!" Sakura draws her sai.

"C'mon, it's too hot for this." Virginia moans as she dodges and attack. "That was close! Fine...have it your way!" She takes out her ARMs. "Can't we ever get along?"

Sakura comes on full force and barrages Virginia with a medley of various attacks. Sai with the left, sai with the right, a kick, and all of them blocked or dodged. Sakura is able to jump away from the shot fired upon her by Virginia. The women charge one another with equal intensity as their weapons connect with each other. A struggle brings them to lose their weapons once again in a jumble. In this moment Virginia gets a punch in, but Sakura returns with a knee to her gut. In an effort to recover Virginia shoves Sakura away. In that moment as Sakura was falling off the street for the lower docks she threw out a rope and snatched the brunette's wrist pulling her along for the ride. The two roll along the wooden docks onto a narrow bridge across the shallow part of the sea of sand. Coming to a stop the two lay out on the dock. A moment passes of inhaling and exhaling before they stand at the same time and read themselves.

"Want to make this a little interesting?" Sakura mused.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The first to fall off the bridge will lose."

Virginia hesitates. "Okay. You're on!" Virginia charges forward and lashes out, only to miss and instead hit the bridge punching a hole into it. From behind her Sakura comes with a flying kick. Virginia dodges, and in the process nearly falls over into the hole she made. Staying steady Virginia stands and sends a melee of punches for the other woman. Falling to the wood Sakura stands in a crouch sending an attack downward at the bridge. The punch creating a fissure in the bridge that causes Virginia to jump away from the splitting bridge.

A wind passes as Sakura stands. A broken and jagged line in the planks between them. When the two look to one another the wood between them fall into the sea of sand. Taking a risk Virginia jumps from her plank to the area behind Sakura. The wood she had been on falling into the sea as well. At least the posts remained for what was left. Sakura turns around and strikes downward at Virginia who jumps to the air. The planks in the other direction break and fall into the sea. As Virginia plummeted for the sandy sea she sent an attack at the plank Sakura stood on breaking it as well.

The two fall into the sea of sand at the same moment and use the planks to find their way to the coast. "I guess we tied." Virginia shook her hair free of sand. Sakura remained silent. "I didn't like Bobby in any way. You were the only person who liked me when we were kids." She sadly admits.

Sakura looks to the dirt. "C'mon...now you're making me look bad."

"Can we call a truce? If we ever fight again let it be only for matters that CURRENTLY matter."

Sakura nods. "Agreed."

"Hey? Virginia, you okay?" Jet questioned as he made his way down to them. He had found their weapons on the street and he had a bad feeling about it until he heard the fighting.

Sakura went pink. "J-Jet?"

"Jet? We're over here!"

"Who's we?" Jet questioned when he got there.

Virginia looked to her side to find Sakura had left. "Well...there was a we a few seconds ago...wonder what happened?"

"Here." He helps her to her feet. "Here's your ARMs, and...some sai."

"We'll have to wait until Sakura comes to get them."

"S-Sakura?" Jet questioned with interest.

"Yeah, she was here fighting me until just when you got here."

"Oh yeah?" He looked around a bit, and that was noted by Virginia. She grimaced a bit. "Yeah...well, I'm going to go get some lunch."

"I'll come with." Virginia immediately replied. He stared at her.

With hesitation, "O...K."

8888888888888

Sakura sat on her knees on the roof of a building within the town. Her heart beating fast and confusion in her mind. "What was that? Why did I run?" She questioned. Breathing raggedly. "Jet...I love him?" She had been seeing him in his mind a lot since the day she met him in Golden Dodge. She had never met someone like him before. That, and he was handsome. She still did not think much about him even when they met again. She saw him when she met up with Virginia, and following that she began to think about him even more. Then curiosity got the better of her. She could not find Virginia. But, she suddenly became more interested in the man who traveled along with her rival. So, she tracked him to Luck's Best. That brought her to see him in prison, and she suddenly had doubt. Now that time has passed, she realized just what she wants from him. His heart, and then for him to take her hand, and then to give him a little Jet. She blushed at that thought.

"Sakura!" A man with auburn hair approached her, and she stared at him in more confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Adven? Yeah, I am." She stands. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...well, I...I'm still looking for that guy. Y'know? I tracked him to this town." He half lied as he tugged at his green silk shirt. He had come following her. He also did know that the man he was looking for was in this town as well. So...it was all good in his book. Too bad he was a bumbling idiot. "Are you okay?"

"You asked that already." She laughs.

"Oh, right."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I dropped my sai somewhere. I have to go get them."

"I-I'll help!" He follows after Sakura who already ran ahead of him.

888888888888888

"How is it?" Virginia wondered.

"Uh...just good." He ate his sandwich.

"My pasta is great. You want some?" She questioned as she had a forkful ready for him.

"Uh...no." He went on to his drink.

"Why not?"

"Just...because I don't want it."

"You worried about germs? It can't be that bad."

"Uh...no, I'm...uh...full."

"Then, no dessert for you." She dismissed in wroth as she went on to eat her meal. Stupid jerk!

Sakura shows up at the table. Trying her best not to look at Jet. "Uh, I...I-I n-need my sai. You have them right?"

"Uh, yeah, you okay?" Virginia looked on with a raised brow. Adven appears running out of breath. Jet catches his countenance and Adven stopped when he looked at Jet. "Is this...you're friend?"

"Adven." Jet stood.

"Enduro." Adven stood straight. "So I was right. You're here."

"You don't think I will really give it to you, do you?" Jet questioned as Sakura and Virginia went into confusion. Looking to one another in question.

"No, but I didn't come thinking you would. I expect that I will have to fight for it again."

"Can't you see I'm eating right now. I ain't fighting you."

"What's the matter? Chicken?"

"No, I'm eating a BLT." Adven stared at him as Jet gained a grin,

"Something's...different about you. Don't tell me you've gone weak in the time since we last met?"

"Well...there has been a lot going on. Saving the world and all."

"Ha! And getting on the world's most wanted list for awhile." Adven scoffed. "Can't believe you could get there."

"Well...I can tell you could never."

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" Adven defended himself. "So, back to the subject at hand."

"Go home. I'm not getting involved with you today." Jet sat back down. Adven snatched up a glass of water and poured it on him. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Uh-huh."

"You wasted water." Jet pointed out and sneered. "I should rip out your lunch from the exit, but...that's what you want me to do." Jet remained silent a moment. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Ah c'mon! It's not even worth anything to you!" Adven argued.

"Still...I've had it for awhile and I'm not giving it up."

"Fine!" Adven huffed. "Not today, but someday, I will find you again and take you down."

"Uh...here." Virginia hands the sai to the equally baffled Sakura. Sakura holds a warm look for Jet.

Adven catches it, but instead looks back to Jet. "I'll be waiting for you then, Adven." Jet replied eating some french fries.

Sakura realized what she wanted and looked to Virginia with determination. "Listen up Virginia!" She said sternly. "There is a reason I have to fight you. I will continue to attack you until I win it. Watch your back." She gives the ultimatum. Still, she did leave the whole situation vague. Like she would ever actually say she wants to fight Virginia for Jet. "Let's go Adven." She storms out of the room, and Adven returning to his erratic state follows after knocking over a table, hitting a waitress and food to the floor, and then slipping on some butter on the ground before actually following her out.

"What was that about?" Virginia mutters. She shrugs. "Hey...what do you have that Adven wants?"

"Uh...just...something." Jet looks away.

"Well, will you at least tell me how you know him?" She moans.

"He and I are both treasure hunters. We both tried to steal the same thing, but, someone...else got to it first."

"Who?"

"Do you remember that girl we met at the Graveyard?"

"Mizu? You met Mizu then?"

"No, her brother." Jet replies with neutral face. "He got to the treasure that day before Adven and I. Adven and I just bicker a lot and never get anything done, so Mizu's brother slipped past us."

"So that's how you know him?"

"Just about...there were about...three other times I met him. All before I got caught up with you guys, and after your father was training me and all."

Virginia almost twitched upon Werner's mention, but did not. "Oh, OK then."

"Well, let's get going. It' shot as Hell and we want to get to the Twilight Gemini by tomorrow morning."

88888888888888

I guess...I had to add Adven to this eventually. I'm not sure why I did. Sakura had been doing a wonderful job filling in for the original Mizu and Adven, but I like it this way anyway. Gives Jet more character as well as a new guy. Just what is this thing Jet has that he wants? I have no idea either. I just added that today into the original story. I'll have to think of something absurd and weird for Jet to have and Adven to want.

Obviously we now have a horrible love square being that it's obvious Virginia likes Jet, Sakura likes Jet, Adven likes Sakura, and Jet likes...I wish I knew that one too. I'm just as in the dark as you. I could take this and put Jet with Adven for all I want. Ha-ha! Fan fiction is fun. Well...Jet nor Adven are gay, so let's not even think about that.


	36. I Like the Show MASH

"Adken Island," Jet began as the group stepped on a small island in the middle of the seas of sands. "The Ruins of Twins is just ahead of us."

Clive pointed out some nearby statues. "That's odd."

"What is?" Virginia replies.

"It's just...When I look to the statue on the left I see the same man that is portrayed in the right one. But...if you notice, this one is dressed in armor, while the other seems a plain ordinary man." Clive examined the two statues that were on each side of the beginning of the now fading stone path that led into the ruins. There's two entrances as odd as that was as well. "I have this bad feeling about this."

"Do you think...Nobuo is here already?" Emilia questioned as she looked around for any sign of the man or her mother, or even worse, another who is under him like Isamu or Blaze.

"Do we even know what to expect in there?" Gallows wondered. He looked to Jet and Clive who currently seemed to be their only source of information on the place. Two puzzled shrugs. He felt bad about this now too.

"If we think in terms of what the Twilight Gemini is capable of, we should examine the others." Clive brought up that notion. "Twilight Sun showed what were relatively a sort of dream world to us. Something that was positive and that we wished to see. Twilight Moon meanwhile showed us what could be seen as nightmares. Things that we did not want to see. Obviously, to get out from those mind states we had to think opposite of the particular Element. We had to want Twilight Moon to get out of Twilight Sun, and visa versa."

"What is a 'Gemini' though?" Virginia questioned. "It...can't be the same as the other two...could it?"

"If you mean...that this one will hold power our emotions I have no idea." Clive replied.

"To answer your other question," Emilia began. "Gemini literally means twin."

"Twin?"

"Yes."

"Twin?" Another asked.

"Correct."

"So...what does-"Jet stops Gallows.

"Let's just go the Hell in there and find out rather than keep up this boring discussion." Jet began to traverse the path between the start and the ruins. As he comes to the end however and enters the ruins on the right entrance he finds himself on the dirt lying on his back. "Uh...What-"

Clive knocks on the entrance to the right. Hard like rock. "It's a mirror image." Clive concludes. The rest go on into the left path leaving Jet behind.

"Hey! Hold up." Jet scurries to get behind the rest. They had not gone far. They sort of marveled at how they could see the same path next to them mirrored, but they were not there.

"Doesn't...this defy the laws of science...Clive?" Gallows mumbled not daring to move his lips all the way to talk.

"Uh...Let's just keep moving." Clive kept going until they all came to a large room in the mirrored catacombs. "It should be right through those doors." Just as they begin to cross the room there is a noticeable shake. A quake rather. The two walls were coming at them at a steady pace. Cliev being ahead already was safe, but Jet grabbed Virginia who was nearest him, and Emilia snatched Gallows as the two of them being the fastest lunged for safety.

"You're rather late, you fools." Carole announced as they all sat up and gathered their breaths. "I gave you warning. Why didn't you bother to get here sooner? Now he has it."

"We can still stop him!" Virginia boldly declares. "Let's go!"

Carole holds her arms out in a 'T' form. "No one shall get past me." She warns. "I will fight you if I must...even...those I'm bonded to." Her eyes linger with Emilia's own.

Jet stands down. "I...I don't think I feel right fighting a woman...let alone a mother."

"I'm ready to fight at my best. Woman or not I will ultimately defeat you." Carole retorts.

Gallows shakes his head. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"I wear glasses." Clive pointed out.

Emilia glares. That was no defense! She got ready to lift her blade, but her hand would not move. She decided to pass the blade and use her ARM. Still, her other hand failed to act. Was she actually afraid to fight her mother? "I...I can't,"

Carole moves in a slight blur kicking Jet right in the jaw and sending the young man to the floor in shock. It was rather unexpected. In a spin a kick is thrown at Gallows when she stops sending the priest into the mirror wall. Before Carole moved on to Clive who was next in line Virginia had blocked the attack. "So...someone will actually fight back?"

"I...will not let you do this. I'm not going to keel over for you." Virginia warned the mother.

"I just hope you can fight well in a dress." Carole smirked before shoving Virginia aside. Virginia returns with a chop to Carole's left inner elbow. Carole responds with a kick to the chest sending Virginia to the wall. Rebounding off said wall Virginia comes back with a headbutt. Her ARMs were stuck on her belt. It was embarrassing to try so she did not bother now. By now Jet and Gallows had sat up and were watching intently. Gallows mentioned the words 'Cat-fight' and it was all downhill from there. Carole grabs the extended arm of Virginia who missed with a punch and flips the brunette onto the hard ground. Virginia gains her breath and stands grabbing onto Carole's cloak and as she stands tall the cloak is ripped and the piece is removed from Carole's front. Luckily she wore a camisole under the cloak. "How dare you?" Carole replied in outrage. She ruined her clothing! No one should do that to a woman who loves her clothes, and...that's pretty much every woman out there aside from a few. Even some men.

Carole replies by ripping the sleeve off from Virginia's dress. Her beautiful new dress she bought after they raided the mansion and got some gella. This was her defining aspect of beauty these days. She was starting to think Jet liked it too. Without the left sleeve of her dress her eye twitched. "Is that how it is?"

She took off another piece of Carole's cloak. Carole takes the other sleeve. Virginia takes out the collar of Carole's camisole. Carole rips off the front to Virginia's dress. The brunette was thankful she had worn a bra today. Still, she stood in embarrassment. Emilia jumped in. "Stop this!" It was quiet. "You're just starting to give the guys a free peep-show."

"No...they weren't." Gallows said as he slinked his way in. "No, let them continue and possibly throw in some mu...I mean, of course they should stop fighting! It's indecent." He whimpered away from the female's glares.

"I'm sorry...it was a beautiful dress. I saw one like it in Cape Aznable. You should go there for replacement or repair." Carole began with hung head.

"I am as well. Your assemble was great...Wait, what are we doing?" Virginia clenched her hand to a fist. "Weren't we just fighting?"

"Right...but that's over now." Carole replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Hic et ubique!" Carole declared as the room was overtaken by a bright light. Jet groaned in the background.

"Not this again."

88888888888888888

Oh, cliffhanger!

Sorry, I wanted to write more, but I got caught up in developing a brand-spankin' new NDS adventure that maybe I will eventually make into a WA 3 fanfic as well. If not, I will just use the bad guys because I went all out with the enemies in this one. They all have a great story to them and cool tricks so I want to use them badly. I'm going to call it Malebolge, for no particular reason, just because. It has nothing to do with 'the Inferno'. I even forget what Malebolge was in that book. A ring in Hell? I never cared enough.

Anyway, maybe I'll talk more about the story that gave me a cramp in my drawing hand (right hand) due to all of the new character designs I was drawing. Also, the story that prevented me from elaborating on the Twilight Gemini arc.


	37. I Just Noticed This is The Longest Fan F...

The light fades back into darkness and Jet opened his eyes to find himself in the same spot he was in. Nothing was different except that everyone else was gone. He stood there in a daze. "Nothing...happened." He concluded.

"B-but...there was a scary light!" Jet argued. Then Jet's eyes went wide.

"Snap! You're me." Jet stood back in pure shock. He examined 'Jet 2' to notice that this copy wore clothing much different than his own. If he were to recall the time he went into Virginia's Twilight Sun dream this Jet was dressed similarly in nice clothing.

The second Jet was equally startled. His brows set to worry. "Looks...that way."

"So...all that happened was another me?" Jet wondered.

Jet 2 noticed Jet's ARM. "I-Is that an ARM? You really shouldn't have one, someone might get hurt."

Jet stared at Jet 2. "What? Are you sure you're me?"

"I'm a part of you."

"Yeah...my wimpy side." Jet sighs.

"I'd prefer you say sophisticated side." Jet 2 said with chattering teeth. He was afraid of his other self being that he was afraid of any confrontation.

Virginia in her ripped green dress stumbled into the room. "Jet? So...there's one of you as well?"

"You too?"

A second Virginia enters behind the original. Hair cut short with green and red colors added to her normal brown. Sleeveless shirt with no bra, short black skirt and red pantyhose. She gives the two Jets a glare. "What youse looking at?"

Jet 2 hid behind his original. "S-Scary,"

Jet hung his head in shame. "I'm taking a wild stab...and guessing that the Twilight Gemini separated or most hidden sides that we hide from others and made them real."

"You got that right dorkinator." Jet 2 yelps and jumps as Clive 2 pokes him on the back. Clive 2 being a man in more casual ware and lacking glasses.

"Now, now Clive. You can hassle them later." Clive replied as he tried to calm his other. "Though..."

Gallows is flung into the room. "Can't we just get along?" He pleaded as his second came in dressed the same as he is normally.

"Hey! That's what you get for calling me an uglier version of you!" Gallows 2 argued. "I swear honestly. We have a job to do. Isn't that right Clive?"

"I'm not doing any job with you." Clive 2 replied.

"Look, we have to...say...where's Emilia." Clive surveyed the room.

"Hey everyone!" Emilia 2 called out as she was beating up Jet 2. "Come over and help me beat this weakling up!"

"Wait...the other Emilia's the mean one?" Gallows wondered.

"Yeah, he's an ass." Emilia commented as she came into the room.

Two Caroles' enter the room as well. Neither any different. "I see...so it happened to me too?"

"So...what do we do?" Virginia wondered.

"I don't know. Kill our seconds?" Jet questioned. Immediately all of the copies except Jet 2 became defensive.

"Just try it." Emilia 2 urged.

"Bring it little man!" Virginia 2 argued. "I never understood what was so interesting about you anyway." She glared at Jet.

"Shut up!" Nobuo entered the room with another man who looked just like him as well. Twilight Gemini in the true one's hand. Everyone was silent. "You don't have to kill them. Just accept them. They are your embodiment of togetherness. Desire and want yourself and accept them and you will be back to normal."

"Hey, don't help them." Nobuo 2 interjected. "Let's just kill them now and get this over with please."

Nobuo looks to him. "Why so nice with this...'please'?"

"Now that I think about it...do you think we can take on all ten of them?" Nobuo 2 questioned.

"C'mon?"

"Oh, right, of course." Nobuo 2 laughs. "I shouldn't underestimate myself."

"We can take them, okay?" Jet asks the group.

"I don't know...they look pretty tough." Jet 2 adds.

Jet hangs his head again. "The ONE time I can be twice as strong...I get you?"

Emilia 2 took center stage pushing everyone between them aside. "Move aside. I'll take them both." Emilia 2 charges the two Nobuo only to be kicked aside by the two.

"Transcendent the Blade!" Emilia joined her second sending the astral blade out at the two sending Nobuo 2 aside. As Nobuo was looking to his second Virginia 2 comes with a flying kick to Nobuo's head, but Nobuo 2 creates a forcefield sending Emilia 2, and Virginia 2 aside.

"Interesting. I never had to use my abilities in a battle to date." Nobuo grins. As Nobuo 2 joins him. "I may as well go all out!" With a wave of his hand a foul wind sends Jet flying into a wall with Emilia on a second wave from Nobuo 2. Gallows takes up his ARM and fires, but the shot is dodged. Throwing his head at Nobuo 2, Clive hits the man back, but is flung away as Emilia 2 was.

Jet 2 looks to his discarded friends. Seeing his friends harmed. His own original dizzy and recovering from Nobuo's attack. He clenched his fist and looked to Nobuo. Jet 2 charges forward and clotheslines both of them, but by the time the two Nobuo's landed on the ground Jet 2 was nowhere to be seen.

Jet was already standing up. "What...just happened to...me...I mean, the other me?"

Emilia 2 stood up in disgrace. "Idiot! By going against who he was he negated himself."

Jet stared at her. "You mean...if you were to act against what you stand for...like how he fought when he was a wimp...he loses his life?" Jet looks back to the two Nobuo who are standing up. "Look, Emilia...Emilia's let's just go kicks his ass!"

The two Emilia's charge forward as does he and attack. Jet striking at the original Nobuo who dodges only to be hit by a kick from Emilia. Meanwhile Emilia 2 stabs Nobuo 2 who sent his hand through Emilia 2's body. A whole forearm that went through the copy's body. The two copies disappearing into nothing like Jet 2 had.

Nobuo letting out a laugh. "That was my nice side. Now you are left with my dark side forever."

Emilia stood like she had a frog in her throat. Jet looked to her with worry. "Emilia...lost that part of her when he killed her other?"

"Correct." Nobuo smugly replied.

"You monster!" Emilia lunges forward in rage as Nobuo jumps over her to a single Carole. The second Carole having been dealt with and accepted while they all were fighting.

"Thank you for the Twilight Gemini." With that Nobuo and Carole were gone. All too quickly. It may have been the fact that he threw a smoke bomb to the ground and by the time it left they had been gone.

Jet began after him, but was stopped by Virginia. "He's getting away!"

"What do we do about our seconds?" She questioned. "I need you to help me."

"Do what you wish. If you don't want that part of you, kill them, you can always accept them. I have to go after Nobuo. I won't let him have that Element." Jet moved her aside and ran after the fleeing enemy.

"I'm not about to die." Virginia 2 warned as she gave her second a glare.

"I'm not about to kill you." Virginia replied. "You're me. I couldn't expect more of you." At that her second turns to air.

Emilia's anger finally exploded. She was in a daze for the moment. Then she broke for the path they came down and followed after Jet. She had lost a part of her, and she was not about to let Nobuo get away with that.

Gallows and Clive meanwhile had to turn their attentions to their counterparts. Unfortunately their seconds were beating up one another at the time for some ill words the two had sent. Gallows looked to Clive. "Is that really me?"

"Sometimes."

"I've never seen you act like that guy." Gallows pointed out as Clive 2 punches Gallows 2 in the jaw.

"Well...it's me nevertheless. Put me with him and you get Clive Winslett." At that Clive 2's punch to Gallows ribs went and left no damage. Gallows 2 fell to the ground now that Clive 2 wasn't holding him in the air.

"I'm not going to kill myself." Gallows shrugged. "Hey, other me." He helped himself off the ground. "Let's go get drunk and find some ladies."

"I hear 'ya there!" Gallows 2 said with a grin.

"Now that's me talking!" At that Gallows 2 left. Gallows grimaced. "Ah...I was hoping he'd buy."

"C'mon, I'll buy you a round." Clive led the Baskar away as Virginia joined them.

They meet up with Jet and Emilia outside. "We lost him?" Virginia questioned.

Jet kicked a pebble. He looked to her and hesitated. "Twilight Lone is left. We have to get that one at least."

"And...all we know about it's location as of now is that it's in our sandcraft, but the person who made it knows it isn't there." Clive added rubbing his chin. "So...we really have no idea where to look."

"Then I might suggest, being the leader, that we keep our guard up, and basically roam around looking for what we can about everything regarding these things." Virginia put up for discussion, but it was agreed upon.

"Let's just...go eat some dinner." Jet kicked a rock and walked away for the sandcraft as did Virginia and Clive. Gallows was just behind them. He was hungry.

Then he stopped. "Emilia?"

"I'll...be there...just let me sit a moment." She looked off to the distance as she remained atop the rock she sat on.

He moved slowly for her. "Look...I'm sorry...This must all be horrible for you. I mean...your...mom being an enemy, and then...you lost that aggressive part of you that acts like...actually, that may help me. Maybe you won't rag on me so much now."

"That was the worst comforting line I've ever heard." Emilia groaned. "And...I still can rag on you. I lost my dominatrix part."

"Oh...so no kinky sex from you."

She blushed. "I...didn't mean it like that."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about ever unleashing that emotion on anyone anymore. I think it'd be better."

"Maybe you're right. It's just that...it's something that belonged to me, and that just doesn't sit well with me." She stands up. "Don't bother with it. I know you enough, you're hungry as Hell. Just go on and I'll catch up."

"I'd thought you'd never let me." He darts off in the never-ending quest for food. She just shakes her head with a laugh.

88888888888888

That may have come out a little bad. I am a bit tired, so that might be the problem. That, and my mind is stuck on my new NDS story so...Well, that's what happens. I wrote the opening today, and I felt total excitement about it that I haven't felt in a year, ever since my last attempt at writing a third ending to NDS. The second ending being Overgrown which you've seen already, probably. The third ending, Twilight is Blinding, will be the next fanfic I'll be doing. It has nothing to do with the Twilight Elements. But it has a cool enemy. There are always some cool enemies. Nobuo doesn't have the same impact as others, but that's because you never know anything about him. Well, you will, probably, I never talked about it in the original, but there was a reason for what Nobuo is doing, and you'll see that in time. Is he really evil, or was he made to be this way?

I feel stupid talking about a story only about five people have read. And no one has seen the end to NDS aside from me when I wrote it in April of 2003.

In my defense, NDS went a bit clichéd near to the introduction to Twilight Elements. I wrote that part when I was in the hospital, so maybe Morphine was at work that day.

But...then, I also came up with Clash of the Titans at the end of the week when I was on pain killers, and that was decent, so who knows. Maybe it was just me.


	38. And So I Post Malebolge on Fictionpress ...

Jet kicks a stone into the distance. Looking to the afternoon sun that beats down harshly on him as he walked around the outside of the Ruins of Forever. Emilia and Virginia joining him as they actually came towards the ruins themselves.

"So...you think we may find something about Twilight Lone here?" Emilia wondered as Jet broods.

Virginia nods. "Well...it was rumored that a powerful artifact was here. So while Clive is reading up on the subject and Gallows is helping, we get to come here and check it out."

"Well, I don't th-"Jet fell into a hole whacking his head against a stone wall along the outside of the ruins that may have acted as a defense before they were buried by the sands of time. As he shakes his head free of all dizziness and rubs his bump he notices writing on the wall. "Hey, what's this here?" He shouts out as Emilia and Virginia arrive.

Examining the writing Emilia turns to the two. "What does it say? Virginia wonders anxiously.

"Nothing about Twilight Lone." She remarks. "It does speak of the Raven's Wing which apparently is buried here."

"Raven's Wing?" Virginia gulps. They look to her suspiciously.

"You know what it is?" Jet urged subtly.

"Well, I heard that it's an old sword created by Justine, the guardian of courage. Something...powerful."

Jet rubbed his chin. "Well...ancient and powerful sounds like it's worth a lot of money...I'm going in to get it anyway."

He is caught by a tug on his collar. Emilia pulls him back giving him a glare. "A sword like that should be mine. I'll use it to kill Nobuo."

"I guess I'll have to kill you for it."

"Hey, hey!" Virginia stepped between the two. Then she realized what Jet said and gave him a glare. He shrugged. "Listen, let's take a rest. It's getting late, and we won't be able to get home before dusk, so we'll eat dinner now and rest. In the morning you may race for it, and whomever gets it, gets to keep it...or sell it."

Emilia and Jet nod in agreement. "I don't see any problem with it."

"Then it's decided, in the morning you will start at any one of the four entrances to this place you wish and race for it."

8888888888888

As the fire died out Emilia's eyes woke up slowly. Rubbing them as she rolled to see what she thought she heard. A shadow who was creeping into the ruins. "That little bastard." She swore as she jumped up with her weapons in hand and ran for the nearest entrance labeled 'III' believing Jet was cheating.

However, Jet was still up by a second fire he had set up away from them after Virginia's shouts of modesty that she didn't trust Jet to sleep next to her and Emilia. A shadow entering through another entrance did not escape his eyes. He was quick to act and ran into the entrance marked overhead by a 'II'.

Once inside he kept running, but the floor begins to give way and he boosts his speed to escape it. He stops to gain a breath, "Snap!" He dodges a rock that falls from the ceiling. He charges forward as more fall down for his body. Getting to the next hall he was met by countless spears that would thrust out of the wall. He was able to jump over, dodge, and duck under most of them, except the one that nearly hit his ear. Since he no longer had that upper part of his ear due to explosion he was relieved it missed though.

Emilia hadn't had it easy either. Swinging axes and pendulums were all over her entrance as well as rooms that were upside down. However that room led out to a room with five paths where she runs into the tired Jet who was catching a breath.

Jet looks to her. "Why did you jump the gun and start early?"

"Me? Why did you?" She argues.

"I did-"A noise is heard from the fifth passage that presumably was not linked to the outside paths.

"So it was someone else altogether?"

"I'm not letting them get it!" Jet grabs Emilia's sleeve and charges forward into that corridor. They come to the end to meet up with a certain brown-haired young man and rival to Jet. "Adven? You want the sword?"

"Maybe to beat you, maybe to sell it." Adven replies.

"You...know this guy?" Emilia wonders.

"Yeah...sort of."

"Still," She glares at him. "He can't have the Raven's Wing!"

Jet lunges at Adven who jumps away from the attack. The two men focused on one another Emilia lets out a laugh. She sneaks on ahead passing the two by as they fight. However, she stops and jumps aside two sai are thrust down on her. They land embedded in the floor. Sakura drops as expected from the ceiling landing on the floor and snatching up her sai. "I had a feeling there was someone else after that sword. I'm gonna need it if I want to defeat Virginia."

"Virginia?" Emilia questions, puts two-and-two together and realizes this is that frival Virginia was talking about sometimes when they had late-night women talk. "The sword will be mine." She reinforces. Drawing her blade she runs at Sakura who blocks the attack with her sai.

Adven falls to the floor after Jet threw a jab at his jaw. Adven was able to kick back throwing Jet back in a stagger. Still, as Adven rose Jet came back with multiple fists thrown about the room finishing with an uppercut to Adven's cheek. Adven responds with a quick elbow to the gut. As Jet recovers he pushes Adven into a wall as he tries to catch a breath. As the two glare at one another Emilia and Sakura tumble into the scene on the floor between the two.

Adven nearly twitches at the mouth. "S-Sa-Sakura?" He is hit in the face by Sakura's palm as she stands. Tough love, or at least unrequited love.

"Sorry Adven, but you're in the way." She remarks turning back to Jet and freezing up a bit.

"Uh...he...I...I will take the blade!" Adven declared as he went to punch Emilia returning his focus to the Raven's Wing and not Sakura.

Emilia dodges the attack and swings her unsheathed blade at the nearby Jet who blocks it with his forearm. As Adven trips from missing Emilia he falls into Sakura's breasts which send her into a blinding rage that he knows well enough he should run from. Jet finally kicking Emilia back as her attention goes to the other two. Drawing his ARM at the same time Adven draws his own the two stare at one another. The two women already have their weapons ready as the four look to one another. Standing in a near circle watching each of their temporary enemies.

"So," Jet huffs as he gains a breath. "Who wants that blade more?"

888888888888888

What fun, it's so confusing with four people running around fighting each other. Can't even concentrate myself. I was thinking of leaving it back after Jet and Emilia meet one another inside and hear the noise up ahead just to get you people left off at a point and trying to guess who it was. Should have, but it didn't seem like enough writing so I continued.


	39. I like the band Barenaked Ladies, The D4...

It was not expected when Sakura moved first to whack Emilia over the head, but Emilia was quick to swing her blade for her. Meanwhile Adven spared no time going after his hated rival Jet with multiple jabs that Jet could only put up his arms and block in defense. However as the four get thrown together Sakura lashes out at Adven with a fist, but Adven dares not respond with his own attack and in a nervous confusion simply falls to the floor and fails to stand up.

Jet who was caught up with rage at Adven winds up swinging fists at Emilia who parries the attacks with her sheathe. Two sai come between the two Maxwell Gang members, but before they can attack Sakura the woman with blue-silver hair is caught up by the bandana Adven had worn around his head.

With a grimace she falls to the floor. "Hey!"

"It's for your own good." Adven replies as he tries to look back at the other two only to have Emilia thrown into him causing the two to fall onto Sakura. Adven's lips brushing against hers. She bites him, and he quickly gets up in a nervous stutter only to be tripped up by Jet who stood nearby. Headbutting Emilia, Sakura stands still tied up in Adven's bandana. She glares at Jet who holds a bit of a humorous look. Too bad he got a headbutt to his forehead as well.

As he falters back she grabs Emilia's blade and cuts herself free. Emilia quickly stood and snatched the blade back and the two women glared at one another. "I'm the one who uses a sword most of the time. I deserve the Raven's Wing!" Emilia argues.

"Will you shut up about that!" Jet retorts as the two meet, the forearm with the sword is caught in Jet's hand. Jet's other hand in a fist flies into Emilia's forehead where Sakura had earlier attacked. The women who was great with ARMs and a sword fell to the ruin floor as Jet turned to Sakura.

"That leaves me and you." Sakura blushed.

"Right...how do I handle you?"

"Look...I want that sword...I don't want to fight you."

"The same goes for me." Jet stood in confusion as to how he should handle this woman he had an unknown attraction to. Would he fight Virginia? No, he wouldn't. Could he? He would think he would once immediately be able to say he could kill Virginia had he the need to, but now he was not so sure. The same could be said for Sakura to some extent.

Before Jet could say anything more Sakura closed her eyes as to not see what she would do as she attacked the man that she loved. Before she knew it she was lying on the floor with Adven and Emilia passed out atop her. "What the?"

Jet grinned. "I win." He looks ahead. "Raven's Wing is mine." He blew a sigh of relief. He could not hurt Sakura, but he had done efficient defensive counters and detained her. He saw piles of gella that he would get for such a sword, and he dashed off to find it.

"Jet!" Sakura shouted as she fought to get the two bodies off her. "Get up you two!" She banged on the two of them. Stopping to look at Adven's face. "Adven...are you just in shock?" She pokes his open eyes.

Sitting up in response he scans the room furiously. "What's going on? Where's Jet?"

"He's getting away!" Sakura shouts as she gets out from under Emilia. Adven helps her up and begins to run, but she stops.

"What's wrong?" He questions.

"My ankle...I think it's sprained." She stares at him. "You'll have to carry me."

"What?" He squeaked. "M-me?"

"Well...no one else conscience here, is there?"

"Ah...right." He picks her up on his back and as her breast touch his back his face goes a livid red. Deciding the faster it gets done the better and he can get a breath in.

888888888888888

I'll keep it short today. I've been writing a lot of other things.

I didn't mean that this was the longest WA story, I meant that this is the longest story of my own that I've written for Of course, my novel I have just finished that's totally different than any of my fanfiction called 'Singing in My Sleep' (that was a bit of a commercial, wasn't it?) which I finished off at 300 pages, but that grows by a bit as I revise it. I think it's at 303 now. Not including the bonus chapter made up of things I threw out of the novel along the way.

Fan fiction, a way for me to write fantasy fiction and still write this 'contemporary/ mainstream' fiction that people like me better for...sigh, no one will ever like me for Nomadic Diga: SAND...but yet it always haunts me. I guess technically though totally rewritten and not the same your reviewing this version of NDS counts as someone liking it. That inspires me, so thank you for that.

Tomorrow I finish the story which will come off as a disappointment for the group and then I will follow it up with a story arc that may last all week that regards a tournament where fighters meet and combat (a thing that sort of happens in all of my stories that are fantasy, or action-oriented so no negative comments), and also don't bother to mention Gunner's Heaven, this isn't the same, and I'll be making something of my own fashion. So...I ranted a little too much, good-bye for now.


	40. Raven's Wing Pt 3?

Jet bursts into the room that came at the very end of the halls. A dimly lit room that had bounced the light from outside that was slowly growing as daylight broke. There was not much to the room. Some broken jars and boxes along the walls that were five times his size, those walls of brick. Jet's eyes focus on the large statue the size of two of him though. In the statues hand a sheathed curved sword.

"Is that it?" Jet questioned. It did not look legend-worthy from where he stood. He takes a breath of confidence from the air and steps forward to get the sword, but halfway from the door and the statue he stops when he hears a shuffling of feet on brick.

Turning he looks at the huffing, red-faced, Adven Bok and the young woman, Sakura who was on his back. It was now time of course for her to jump off and walk forward. "Thanks for the lift Adven. I knew I wouldn't make it here as fast as you could."

"Y-You mean...your ankle wasn't sprained?" He balked with a twitching eye. His love for her, and his need to kill her now were fighting each other.

"Nope, never was. You are a real gentleman Adven. That makes up for...that kiss you gave me."

"H-Hey! I di-didn't try to do that!" Adven argued.

"Maybe you're right, sorry I accused you of something." She turns attention to her unrequited love. "So...Jet, where were...oh,"

Jet was already making a break for the sword now that he saw that time would run out if his hands did not grasp it first. He stops just before it though noticing an odd accumulation of dirt in the air. "Ah...snap." Jet jumps back, but is flung from mid-air into the nearest wall with a huge sound of discontent. Jet wipes the blood from his lips. "I swear...every time I get close to something...some weird shit has to happen...and again I have to get my ass handed to me by a damn man made of rock." Jet gritted his teeth. "Not this time. Not this time. Not this time. Not this time." Jet chanted. "But...my body won't help me...Damnit!"

Meanwhile the statue that held the sword stepped further from off his platform and began for Adven and Mizu. The sheathed sword in his hand is flung out for the two, but Adven jumps ahead of Sakura and is hit to his knees as the statue raises his arm and retreats. "Idiot! That could have killed you." Sakura shouts into the wounded ear of Adven.

"Could've, didn't...and I just never cared in the first place." Adven grinned as he stood up on his feet as he gripped his injured shoulder.

Jet was speechless. He had never thought Adven could do something like that. Something so selfless. He knew that Adven cared for Sakura, but not this much. And Jet...just sat here on the floor defeated and in a place far from Adven all of the sudden in rank. He had said that he would have the Raven's Wing. The statue has that sword. The only way to get it was to care more for Adven and Sakura than he could think of. "Not this time." He chanted. "NOT THIS TIME!" He stood punching the ground to get lift as attention returned to him. "I said it once, I'll say it again," He spits some blood aside. "That sword will be mine." He charges forward blindly lashing out at the statute. The statue was slower; Jet would use that to his advantage. The statue would have the weakest hold right after he swings the sword. That was when Jet ran forward and swiped the sheathed blade from the statue. "That sword...is mine." He stood from the side of the statue as it turned for him. All of his punches were pointless earlier. The statue was coming with a powerful punch, and Jet had no point in doing anything in response. He did not flinch at all as he watched it. He drew the blade to find a tattered and rusted sword and suddenly all of that confidence dwindled.

Sakura and Adven could not watch. "Yes...an ancient sword after all." Sakura gulps.

There was nothing else to do so Jet went through with what he planned and swung the crappy sword as the statue's fist came flying. There was no sound before the statue's arm dropped to the floor. The rest of the sword's defender after it. Jet stood silent as he stood before the defeated statue.

"For a rusted blade...it's sharp." He comments.

"A rusty blade?" Adven questions as the three gather. "What good is that to me."

"Look, I don't want it." Sakura replied. "You won Jet." She always knew he would.

888888888888888

Adven sat patiently as Sakura bandaged his wounds trying not to concentrate on her at all. Jet sat watching the dancing flames of the fire while ignoring the glare from Emilia who sat across from him. The humming of the only truly happy Drifter there did not help them. Virginia smiled as she began to cook breakfast in the fire.

"How could you fight me like that Jet? I'm on your team." Emilia grimaced.

"You wanted to fight me too." He argued.

"Not really, I was just caught up with everything. I would have secured the blade so that we could fairly race for it like we planned." She lied. She breathed in. "What's it matter? The sword sucks so you can keep it anyway, but no one's going to buy it."

"Yeah...that sucks." Jet cursed.

"So...where are you guys off to next?" Sakura wondered.

"We plan to go along the east looking for...some things." Virginia replies.

"Hey, I hear there's a tournament of some sort going on in Dijon around that area." Adven noted.

"Are you going to be there Adven?" Virginia wondered.

"No, not at all. Just thought I'd mention it. If you guys were thinking of seeing anything entertainment wise." He honestly replied.

"Say...where are you going next Adven?" Sakura wondered as she finished with his shoulder. She had felt like she had to help since he sort of protected her.

"Me? Well...I'm really a sort of...wanderer Drifter...not really doing anything...ever." He replies.

"Hey, maybe you could help me then. I need someone to help me carry the stuff for my shop as I travel around. You proved to me today that you're a strong enough guy for the job." She proposed. Her business would flourish! She could see the money now. She will be a famous chef just yet. All that was keeping her back was the fact it took her so long to get anywhere carrying her stuff, and so, a grunt may help.

However, Adven was seeing it as a chance to become just a little closer to his love. "O-Of course I will...if you don't mind."

"That's great then. You start as soon as we leave."

Virginia looked to Jet puzzled. "Something wrong, Jet?"

"All...that hard work for this sword?" He grimaced again. Cursing in his mind. "Crappy rusty sword."

"If it's so much a piece of a junk why are you keeping it?" Emilia wondered.

"Pheh. Never know. It's still a relic. Maybe It'll give me some money someday just yet. For now I'll just carry it around and see what comes of it." He shrugs. He looked on as if he was seeing something deeper in the blade. "Besides...it did cut through that statue."

"It was a statue...my blade can do that too." Emilia pointed out.

He shrugs. "I don't care. Is breakfast done yet?"


	41. Innuendo A Bonus Chapter!

"Man...this is tight."

"You just have to push through harder Jet. I'm sure it will fit. This is our first time."

"Maybe we need some help."

"Jet asking for help? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Look. Let's just do it and get it over with. I've already put it in we just need to get it through."

Virginia sighed as it fell to the floor. "I just can't see how I can get this screw in, and you can't either." She picks up the small metallic object as they stand near the wall.

"Did you fix that panel you two broke yet?" Emilia wondered as Clive piloted the craft. Gallows was sitting sleeping away on the side.

"We're still at it." Virginia frowned and took the screwdriver out.

"Well...it would help if you used a wrench. That is a nut and bolt, not a screw." Jet and Virginia looked to the small metal thing in Virginia's hand. Jet takes the nut and washer from his pocket.

"Oh...that makes these two make sense." Jet scratched the back of his head. The two youngest laugh a bit before sputtering out. "I'm...going to go get the wrench, or a ratchet, or whatever." He sulks off.

"You two really are clueless." Emilia mutters as she wanders off.

88888888888888

I'm sorry, this chapter had no point. I was looking for an intro for the next part, but wrote this, and then I don't think it works, but then, I really liked how funny it was (Not that funny, but just fun). So I put it up now as a bonus chapter anyway.

It wasn't too dirty was it? I don't know, you might not even what I'm talking about (Sex!) I mean I can be subtle (Sex!) but I use innuendos to things that really don't happen in the story (SEX!). That's why Jet and Virginia's scene about trying to screw in a bolt was fun to write.

SEX!

Anyway...now that I have your attention move on to the next chapter.


	42. The Dijon Tournament Pt 1

The crowds were ridiculous in the town of Dijon. It was a relatively small town, but due to the Tournament there was tons of people in a town that is way too small for them. However, the ring that was cleared outside of the town by the mountains was big enough to house them all, mainly because it was just a ring with marked boundaries and people had to stand to watch. Cut the losses from the costes.

The group tried their best to work their way to a restaurant they wanted to eat at on the other side of a large crowd. They were not moving anywhere, and Jet swore that they were actually moving back. Despite their being pushed about by the crowd the four of them made it into the building. Wait...four? Gallows went out and grabbed Virginia who was being squashed by two bald sweaty skinheads.

"That street...is murder." She comments grabbing a breath.

"This is a town?" Gallows wondered. "Why so packed?"

"This is the place Adven said they were having a tournament. That must be why." Virginia explained.

"Will that be a table for five, sir?" The host asks to Clive who was to the front.

Clive looks to his wallet and gella purse. Then goes to rub his chin. "A tournament you say? Prize money?" Clive wonders.

"Probably." Jet snorts. Then he catches wind of Clive glance. One that was fueled by avarice and hunger. "Wait...no."

"No?"

"Definitely. You can go yourself and be killed. I'm not entering!" Jet argued.

"But don't you want to eat?" Clive questioned. "You and Emilia are the best out of all in close range combat. Go show them a thing or two!" Clive and Gallows push Jet and Emilia back into the street.

"I refuse!" Jet still argued.

"Do you want to be dragged through the desert..." Jet snorts. Not a big threat. He knew he could handle being dragged. "...naked."

"Fine." He grabs Emilia's wrist and the two head in the direction of the crowd. Being dragged nekkid would hurt most definitely. Even more than the time the sandcraft had broke down in the middle of nowhere and Jet went crazy and ran through cacti with only his underwear on. Then the one cactus stole his underwear. That was the moment he came back to sanity. A painful moment he does not want to remember.

8888888888

By mid-morning Emilia and Jet had signed up to be part of the tournament and they took what little time they had left to see the others. Jet still giving Clive a glare. It was the first time ever that Jet could see himself wanting to kill Clive. Usually the only thing that was annoying about Clive was his long-winded speeches. This was an all time high.

"So, did you two sign up?" Virginia wondered.

"I guess we should probably go to that waiting area they were talking about." Jet grimaced and walked away but once more he was pulled to the ground by someone who caught a hand on his scarves. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't get the chance to wish you the best!" Virginia frowned with a huff. "You won't win if I don't do that." She helps him onto his feet.

He brushes himself off. "Fine. Thanks. Now I'm going." He turns away.

"One of you better win. We'll need food." Clive warned. Jet snapped and jumped for him, but Gallows stopped him and Virginia held him down as he started shouting random things that made no sense to the others. A vein on his forehead.

88888888888888

Emilia stood around next to Jet as they waited with the other people who had signed up to fight. Emilia felt bad. It was declared later that no weapons were allowed in the battles. What was she without her ARM and her shinobi-zue? Her West Wind fighting style was only good if she had a sword or sword-like object.

She took a deep breath. "Jet, I'm not sure I can be of any good. I'm only good with weapons, and these battles are all hand-to-hand and stuff." She frowned.

Jet stared at her still brooding about Clive. Then he gave her a grin. "We'll see now, won't we?" He stood tall. "I hope we end up in the final. I want to get you back for all the shit you put me through." He stands like Naruto would. "Maybe I'll even use my new tactic on you. I was practicing it all the time I was in jail. Haven't had the chance to actually use it yet."

"A new tactic? So...you mean a new attack? One that can match my own West Wind ones?" She questions intrigued now by his words.

"Something like that...but Moor Gault is my ally...as well as Fengalon." He gloats.

"Are you planning to use it on Nobuo when you get the chance?" He nods. She whacks him over the head. "Then why didn't you use it at the Ruins of Twins!"

"I didn't think it would work then, plus...it was a bit hectic in there. What happens if I miss? Plus! There was two of him at the time." Jet defended. "That...and the attack is much like taijutsu...it's a double-edged sword."

"Oh...so you didn't want to strain yourself?" He does not answer. "Weakling."

"Fine. Put whatever spin on it you like." He growls. "If I use it I'll start to run out of stamina."

"I don't think you have to worry about using it. I mean...these guys all looks like weirdoes what with some in costumes and all. That guy has wings there...huh?" She diverts her attention to a man who is cast over by shadows. The man was sleeping, but yet, standing upright.

"Something wrong?" Jet questioned.

"That one guy there...I have a bad feeling about him. He's too confident."

"I'm too confident as well though, so maybe it'll be a little fun after all." Jet steps back as he watches the officials come in.

"This might become ugly."

The official stood tall. "It was quite a turnout this time. Yes, yes, of course." The man stated. "You eight are the ones who will fight for the championship title, trophy, and gella." He turns his attention to a blank board. "We will draw your names at random to see who you will be paired up against." The man puts his hand in a box and pulls out two slips of paper. "The first match...is Jet and Nikkon."

Jet scoffs. "What kind of name is Nikkon? Sounds like a camera."

Emilia nudges him. "Is that him?" She points to the man with the brownish-purple hair with a black eyepatch over his left eye and a glare in the other. His torso covered by a tight black shirt of nylon fashion. His white pants with the kneepads looks odd though.

"What is that he's wearing?" Jet scoffed even louder this time.

The officials voice rang out again, "The second match is between Berry and the Masked Falcon. Match three is between Emilia and Shin." Emilia looks to a man in plain clothes with yellowish skin and eyes that barely seemed opened at all.

"That guy knows some form of martial art. I know that much." She noted.

"The final match of the first rounds will be Wind against Ira-Loki."

Emilia looked to the man in the shadows. "So...that's his name, Loki."

"Who you talking about again?" Jet wondered.

"The confident guy."

"My name's Jet, not Loki. I thought you were smart."

"No I...forget it." She sighed with slumped shoulders.

"Let's get the tournament underway!" The official declared.


	43. The Dijon Tournament Pt 2

Jet stood in front of the amassed crowds as he waited impatiently in the ring, which was only really elevated ground that went in a rectangle for some distance by a smaller distance. "Man...so many people. Hate people." Jet groans.

"...And Nikon!" The official declared as Nikon entered the ring as well. Each of the men looking to one another.

"You are no winner." Nikon declared. "I will annihilate you."

Jet waved his hand. "Whatever. Let's get this over with. I have some dinner to eat."

Nikon's visible right eye twitched. "Obviously you've never heard of me. Your funeral."

Jet scoffed. "Maybe I'm the one who's being underestimated." Jet put his scarves in his pockets. "I'll win this without even trying any tricks."

"Ready!" The official declared as his arms began to come down quickly. "Go!"

There was no wait as Nikon charged straight for Jet. Nikon throws his fist forward only to find nothing. Jet was patiently tapping his foot where Nikon had been standing when the battle began. "So...you're fast." Nikon commented as he turned to face Jet. "Pathetic if you think that will let you win." Jet pushes off with the ability of the best track and field runner as he closed the distance between the two throwing a kick at the end that was blocked with Nikon's forearms. In this moment Nikon throws his other fist into Jet's gut sending the younger man away. Jet rebounds quickly and lunges forward with many punches flying. When Nikon gets the chance he jumps back from the barrage. "No more playing around! Ha!" With that a line of near laser beam throws Jet to the ground and halfway across the ring.

Standing Jet is a bit dazed. "What was that? Not an illusion."

"I see you like my energy shot. By manipulating the light around me," Nikon lifts his covered eye sending another beam at Jet from it, but it only hits the spot on the ground before him. "I can send it back out with my eye."

"How is that possible?"

"Demons my friend. You can get implants and replacements for any body part that way." Nikon laughs. It did not count as a weapon either. That was what made Jet feel cheated, but he could not argue it.

"So...its' real." He states through gritted teeth. "Even though you have your trump card, and it doesn't go against the rules of the tournament...you forget who you're messing with."

"No jokes!" A beam is quickly fired sending Jet to the ground where the young man remained. A second past as Jet did not bother to stand. Was it over already?

The official looked on intently. "Is it over? Contestant Jet has ten seconds to stand!" He declared. "Ten...nine..."

Nikon scoffs. "Fool."

Virginia looks on breathless. "The Jet I know wouldn't lose so easy."

"Six...five...four..."

"I win." Nikon grinned.

"Man, I got you all good." Jet laughed as Nikon turned quickly to see Jet who had moved to his hindside in one second, give or take.

"Y-You were playing possum?" Nikon stutters.

"I just wanted you to have one happy memory when you look back on this day." Jet grinned. "Now...to finish this up."

"This time you'll stay down!" Nikon fires another beam that Jet runs through punching Nikon straight in the jaw and as a result Nikon falls back in the air. Defenseless, Jet lashes out at the falling man before the man hits the ground hard. A silence taking the stadium.

The official blinked and began his count. Virginia stood up excited. "He did it? He won!" She sheered.

"Do you think the two will go all out in the final?" Clive wondered.

"Probably." Virginia replies.

"Even if they don't it'll be a good show." Gallows chugs down a beer.

The official comes to an end in the count. "Jet is the winner!"

"Okay, I'm ready now. Let's start." Jet states seriously.

"Um...the match is over."

"Um...it is?" Jet scratched his head. "Did I just make an idiot out of myself?"

"I think you did." The official replies.

"I'm...just gonna get off of this ring," Jet slinked his way to Emilia.


	44. The Dijon Tournament Pt 3

Emilia walks into the café provided nearby where they could get some food and drinks as well as rest. Jet was there already gobbling down his meal. Free eats means he will take as much he can.

She stops next to him. "Is that any good?"

"No, it sucks." She stares at him. "It's free though. I'm greedy." He explained.

She just looked around a bit. "My match is in ten minutes."

"Still having doubts?" He wonders.

"Well, yeah, I'm no good without my sword or ARM. Not good at hand-to-hand."

Jet stares at her for a moment. He stands up next to her. "I think I know a skill that you can use. I could never, but you can definitely."

"You're going to teach me it?"

"It'll only take three minutes." He explains.

888888888888888

"All right folks!" The official's voice boomed. "The third match of the tournament just gets better as Emilia will now face Chin."

The two walk out onto the stage. Taking their spots. "Go Emilia!" Gallows hooted and hollered other random things as well.

Shin gave her a death-glare. "Destroy you, I will."

She stares back at him. Confident and ready. Calm totally. "Bring it then. Give me all you have."

"Ready? Fight!"

Shin was quick to act and kick out at Emilia who blocked with her knee and swung at the man who ducked and returned with a jab to her collar bone. She jumps off from the ground that she landed on and punches the man right back. He grabs her arm and tosses her over his shoulder and aside. Emilia does a handstand and bounces back to her feet with an aerial flip. Emilia runs forward and jumps over him, kicking him down in the process.

He scoffs as he faces her. "Good you are. Reputation as sword-user, didn't expect fight good."

"If you want to blame someone blame my friend." She smirks and lunges forward as the man moves aside. She jumps away before Shin can attack. He jumps after sending a melee of attacks for her. She backhands the man in the face, but Shin sends many jabs her way, but some of them miss. Emilia is able to get away, and sends her own attack, but misses. This gives Shin the chance to pound on her.

"Good you be for sword, but not good like me for fist."

She backs away in pain and manages to strengthen herself. "Astral Punch!" She ends a version of the 'Transcendent the Blade' attack, but instead of a blade it's a punch that is carried. The attack efficiently throws Shin to the ground in a roll. Finally he stands up.

"Was what that?" He mutters as he grabs the spot he was hit.

"Astral Punch!" A second attack sends the man flying across the rest of the ring where he fails to stand.

Gallows let out a hoot and holler again, but louder. The count went on through all of this. Finally she was declared the winner.

She walked up to Jet, but the two never looked at one another. "Thanks." She simply stated holding pride down.

"It was your attack, I just told you how to modify it." Jet explained.

"No matter, but, you realize now, that I will not hesitate to use it against you, yourself?"

"I knew what I was getting myself into."

From the shadows Loki stands watching the two. "Maybe this tournament won't be as much a waste of my time as I presumed."


	45. The SemiFinals Pt 1

Her eyes twitched violently. Emilia had told Jet he would d this, and he did. That's what happens when you eat a lot of turkey and swallow it down with alcohol. "Hey get up idiot!" She kicks him hard in the chest throwing him ten feet.

He jumps up looking around for the enemy in a daze. His eyes settle on hers. "What's goin' on?"

"Your semi-final match is what's on." She mused.

He patted his clothes down. "In that case we should be going."

8888888888888888

The mid-afternoon sun washed over the lands and the crowd was as loud as ever. Two shadows showed on the ring followed by the two men who owned them. Jet stood in his place as he nearly choked on his own saliva when he sees his opponent. A man clad in black spandex, wings on his arms and a mask rounded from the middle of his head and going to a point two inches below his chin. The crimson red glaring in the light as Jet looks to two painted on black eyes. The mask was like a beak to a bird. Is that why this man called himself Masked Falcon.

"I can't believe this." Jet mutters. "Why's my opponent wearing a pansy costume? He looks like a fool!"

Masked Falcon snaps to attention. "So," He began muffled by the plastic mask he wore. "You make fun of my suit. How dare you? I will show no mercy now!"

"Whoa! Hold on!" The official enters making sure the two don't beat down on the other just yet. "All right! Let's have the first semi-final match between Jet and the Masked Falcon begin!"

"It's time someone taught the little boy a lesson!" Masked Falcon warned as he glides at a fast speed for a surprised Jet. Those wings can be used? He thought they were for show. As the Masked Falcon swoops by it looks as if Jet was hit, but Jet had actually rolled aside. Appearing besides the costumed fighter Jet punches the fool hard in the face.

"Shit!" Jet pulls back his hand in pain. "Those damn masks hurt." He swore as he backed off.

"I don't know how you are so fast, but I will never miss a second time." The masked man swears. Masked Falcon moves forward sending a melee of punches at his foe only to have them all dodged. With an opening Jet throws a powerful uppercut to Masked Falcon's face flinging the mask from the man's face. Jet stepped back warily. The crowd had some ill people when they had thrown up and then others of course had to as well. The man was so ugly the narrator can not even describe him or he will be up against many FCC complaints and possibly sued.

"That's just...horrible." Jet nearly barfed himself. Was there some reason to the man's ugliness? Fire? Accident? Too bad those were not the reasons. The man was just born that way. "No wonder you wore the mask."

The Masked Falcon's eyes twitched as did his formed fists out of pure wroth. "I won't let this stand! I didn't want to do this, but, Feather Storm!" Hundreds of feathers take the air and amongst the feathers Jet is hit by four shuriken while dodging five others by pure sound alone. When Jet got out he looked to find they were not shuriken, but rather sharp feathers.

"Hey! Isn't this against the rules?" Jet questioned.

The official stood there judging if they were or not. "No. They are part of his wardrobe. It would be like you throwing your boot at him."

Jet looks on enlightened. Standing calmly as if he was about to go into water cooler banter. "Really? You can use clothes? Has anyone done so before?"

The Masked Falcon watches in aggravation now that Jet no longer is paying him any mind. He jumps to the air and swoops down for Jet. "One last go!"

Jet looks to him and rolls aside as the man flies by him. Masked Falcon flies back swooping in again, but Jet literally disappears from the ring as the Masked Falcon hangs in the air looking for his foe. Too bad Jet was right above him sending a joined punch into the Falcon's back throwing the costumed fool to the ground in a rough drop. The Masked Falcon stands up slowly noting he had lost all his feathers in the fall somehow. "How..." He holds his head.

"Hey! We're still fighting here!" Jet calls as he tosses multiple sharpened feathers that he had stolen from the mask man. With no defense the man runs and forms the fetal position.

"Stop it! Stop it! I forfeit! Forfeit!" He bellows.

"Forfeit?" Jet grins.

"I give up!"

"If you say so." Jet shrugs tossing the feathers anyway.


	46. The Semifinals Pt 2 Prelude to the f...

"Uh...hey, Emilia."

She turns to the Baskar. "What's up Gallows?"

"No, I...just wanted to know if you think you'll win?"

"Of course." She let go of her confident statement. "I...believe I can at least. I mean, I know I have a very good chance at winning, especially now that I know this Astral Punch technique."

"If you think you can do this....still, that Loki guy seemed sort of tough." Gallows noted. "When he fought Wind it was sort of like...he didn't even try...and Wind was no pushover."

She looked on as if calculating. "I was suspicious of him...even if I fail...Jet will kick his ass."

"Still...just remember that this is only a fight. Nothing important."

"I know...I never even wanted to be here if you recall."

"Still...do this for us. We need the food."

She punches him in the gut. "Stop thinking with your stomach." She sighs. "You know how to ruin everything."

He stands up with a bend in his back. "I do what now?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head fixing her bang. "I'll get you to the point where you're swooning the ladies someday soon. Even if I have to beat it into you."

He stands. "That wasn't a strong punch." He comments.

"Well, I do have a fight in a few moments." The two stand in silence. "Which reminds me...a kiss to make sure I win." She looks around and sighs. "There's not even a man around to kiss. I'll guess I'll settle for Jet." She pats his tall head and glides past him.

"Hey wait if there's going to be a kiss..." She turns to him.

"You really think you're man enough to kiss me of all women Gallows?" She scoffs. "You're trying to step up to the big leagues now."

"Still, you didn't just laugh and walk off." He grins.

She grimaces. She should not have stopped. "Fine, if you think you can give me a kiss for best luck go ahead. I'm standing right here." She stands defenseless.

"Oh, I will then." He boasts.

"Well go on."

"Oh, I am."

"I don't see you moving."

"I have to make it lucky don't I?"

It's quiet a moment. "That's it," She kicks the dirt. "Jet will have to do then. He's more man than you."

Gallows' blood boiled. He moved as quickly as Jet does in battle and was embracing her in a moment. A kiss still not passing though. She stood there just a little bit shocked. "I'm more man then Jet. He's just a punk kid."

"Too bad you're too slow then." She kisses her hand and places it to her lips. "The kiss is over, and I'm going to be late." She breaks away from him. "We'll have to teach you where you'll have to learn to be faster with the prelude to the event and slower with the actual business rather than the opposite." She chuckles as he grimaces.

Walking fast seeing that she was possibly running late she gets to Jet who stands just at the entrance leaning against the nearby wall. "I don't like this one bit."

"You think I'll lose?" She wonders.

"Not entirely." Jet admits. "You will definitely lose this battle...I'm not saying it will be by defeat though."

Emilia looks at him in confusion. His words made no sense whatsoever. "The last round of the semi-finals," The official's voice woke her to reality. "Between Emilia and Loki will now begin." She steps away from Jet and walks out to the ring as she looks to the vacant playing field. Where was here opponent? That's when she nearly fell in pure fright when he walked from behind her to take his spot across from her. She would think it impossible to catch her off-guard enough for her not to notice a man at her back. She had to wonder what the man was thinking. Jet had said she would lose, and she nearly believed that a moment. She could not just let her friends down.

"With the contestants ready let's have the fight begin!"

Even though the battle begins neither of them move as the deathly silent wind passes through the air. "What are you doing?" Loki questioned with a gravely voice. His amber eyes glaring in the wind as his dark blue hair styled much like Jet's flutters in the wind. Emilia simply stared back. She blinks and Loki is gone. She can feel his presence to her back.

She turns in an instant. "H-How?" She trembles.

"I am just as skilled as your friend is in disappearing." With a grin Emilia is sent backward following an uppercut to her jaw. In an attempt to kick at him Loki moves, and Emilia throws a punch that knocks the man back a foot. A jab to the forehead is the reply to her hostility though. With a wave of his arm she is blown nearly all the way across the ring.

She stands rigidly. "What sort of move was that?"

"That was an attack only a monk can learn. Either that...or someone who is just as adept as one. Channeling Fengalon's own powers to me. I am not the only one with this Backlash technique. Many will learn it." Loki smugly explains. Confidence in his voice.

"I was...right to believe that you were not an ordinary man." She admits.

"Sadly however," He stands up in a defenseless pose. "I overestimated you."

She grits her teeth in anger. How dare he mock her? "Astral Punch!" The fist produced attack flies through the air as Loki raises his own arm and punches outward at the attack blowing it to nothing.

"You are no match." He raises his arm above and to the side. "Negative Zone!" Without knowing what happens Emilia finds herself lying on the ground and with multiple punch wounds. Not even anyone else in the stadium saw what happened. They just saw results.

She stands anyway. "Wh-What was that?"

"Whomever is hit by the Negative Zone will be frozen, which will allow me the chance to attack."

"I don't know how you can control time...but I won't let you win."

"Shall we end this?" Loki mutters.

Emilia swings for Loki hitting him in the chest, but Loki strikes back and Emilia throws another of her own. Each dodging each other's attack. However, it was a short time before she was hit again in the head, but Emilia was at least able to kick her away. Still, Loki barraged Emilia with many attacks that she is able to dodge, and that leads to her finally breaking through and hitting him with three punches and two kicks.

He stood in silence as they took a break. "I may have been quick to judge you, woman, but while you may be a decent fighter...still,"

"You win Loki." Emilia stands there tall. "I forfeit this match."

There was a collective gasp. "I don't believe it!" The official declared. "Contestant Emilia gives up! Making Loki the one who will move on to face Jet in the finals!"

"You gave up?" Loki blinks a bit suspicious. "People like you I despise more than weak ones." She just gives him a smile.

Leaving the ring she comes to Jet who remained as he was when she went in. He never even bothered to look at the fighting. "You knew I would do that in the end, didn't you?" He simply nods. She continues on her path where she meets back up with a frustrated Gallows.

"Why?" He cursed. "Why did you simply quit like that?"

"I would have lost either way. I think I have more honor if I do it this way." She admits. "I'm sorry...that I gave up on you guys too."

"Don't be an idiot!" He curses. "I think it's far better that you are okay, and rather not beaten to a pulp."

She just smiles at him. "No matter what you say you won't gain any points with me. Now...how about we sneak in and steal some free food for your slowly shrinking stomach."

"I don't think I'll ever understand how your brain works."

"That's rule one about women."


	47. The Finals Begin!

AN: Let's see...They're shutting down the site for posting and reviewing for Sunday to Tuesday right? So I guess I'll need to write tomorrow a chapter for Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Thursday (another round of four). Of course, whether you can review them all is unknown to me being that it will be Sunday probably that you'll be reading them...which...who knows if you can.

I have never played Legend of Dragoon. Let me just say that now. I think I did want to play it once, but I never did. I may have played a demo at Wal-Mart, but I don't know. I still didn't play any tournament in it though. So whatever you were getting at I never saw, and now you ruined it if I ever did. How could you? (sarcastic remark)

Let's start the Final round and finish it tomorrow...

888888888888

Jet was stretching his arms in the green room following into stretching his legs. Apparently you were supposed to do that so you don't mess up your muscles. "Jet." Her voice trailed off as Virginia drifted into the room.

"Virginia?"

"I...just wanted to tell you to be careful out there. I've been watching that man fight and...he seems pretty tough to me."

"Even though I haven't seen his works I can tell that he hasn't even shown his true potential." That is what people tend to do in tournaments if they can.

"And you? You haven't either, so...at the time you may be his equal."

"Or better." He introduces with a shrug. "Don't worry though, I'm gonna to handle this as best I can."

"Jet." Emilia enters the room as well throwing Virginia into a blushing fit. Privacy had been stolen. "I know you can win this." Emilia continued. "So don't make me eat my own words. They don't taste any good."

He just closed his eyes satisfied and took a deep breath. "Looks like I should be going." He steps from them and begins for the ring, but along the way he is met by a man with long brown hair and his face covered over by a white mask and colored with features much like a clown's. "So...Wind, you have something to say?" Jet wondered of the man who was the first defeated by Loki.

"I may be out of this competition...but I can still get my revenge for defeat on Loki through you. I will tell you how to do that." The muffled voice said.

Jet raised a brow. "I'm listening."

88888888888

"Here goes folks," The official declared. "The final of this year's tournament will now begin! The two challengers Jet Enduro and Ira Loki have shown frightening potential and will now fight for the right to be the winner. If they be ready, begin!"

Loki spared no time and closed the distance swinging for Jet who merely plopped to the ground in an Indian style seating position as the arm went by over his head. Loki grit his teeth and attacked again as Jet did cartwheels in the opposite direction. Every attack Loki threw was dodged like this. Before getting to the end of the ring Loki kicks for Jet who begins to play hopscotch as if nothing were happening and dodges each attack.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Loki questioned with wroth. "Why do you act like such a child that I would think you be?" He throws more punches to no avail. "Get serious!"

"Peanuts!" A shout rang out as a vendor in the crowd tried to sell his goods. "Get your peanuts here!"

"Yo!" Jet rang out amidst dodging attacks. "Over here! How much?"

"T-ten gella." The man replied nervously.

"They better be hot, roasted, honey glazed, and with salt at that price." Jet commented as he tossed the gella while avoiding a kick and the man tosses the bag of peanuts which Jet begins eating. "Damn...they are."

Loki jumps away from him and glares. "Is this some sort of plan? Listen Enduro! I will not let this game go further!" Loki declared. Shifting his body to concentrate himself. "Might!" An arcana is used by the man as his strength is increased as his muscles bulge and he becomes taller and larger all around.

Jet's smile turns to a straight neutral line. "Is that all? Do your women need you to go this way cuz you're too small otherwise?" He scoffs. "I knew you had your ultimate skill, but this best not be it."

Loki cackles. "Don't worry. I haven't shown you that one just yet...and you will never see that one." Loki swings for Jet who dodges aside from the air wavering attack. Still, Loki keeps at it as Jet continues to dodge the attacks. "Why can't I hit you?" Loki grit his teeth. "You can't be THAT fast!"

"I'm not." Jet remarked. "That's a great technique, but too bad it slows you down." Jet charges forward and hits the man straight at his jaw. Multiple kicks following hit Loki on the torso. Jet backs away as Loki uses a canceling arcana to remove his size.

"I won't be humiliated by you anymore! Negative Zone!" A time arcana that he had used on Emilia in the previous battle fails on Jet this time. "What the?"

"It's called reflect. I see that you use it too." Jet grinned as he came running for Loki and sending his gloved fist into Loki's nose. With a flying kick Loki sends Jet sliding across the ring to a stop. With a kick from the ground Jet sends his elbow straight into Loki's upper torso, but as he comes to a stop a knee is sent into his own. Jet in response sends his forehead into Loki being that he has no other openings. Stumbling back Jet grabs his head as Loki overcomes the pain and throws his punch into Jet's gut before shoving the younger man aside.

"Now...I will show you that ultimate move I have. That 'trump card'." Loki grinned. "Geo-Breaker!" With a wave of his arm he sends a fissure for Jet which flings the gray-haired man aside in an instant. Crashing into the wall Jet falls to the ground.

There was no attempt to stand back up. The official ran forward watching closely. "Uh...One! Two!"

Loki scoffs as Virginia holds her hands to her face not opening her eyes. "He can't be down!" She ignored what was happening.

Clive stood up with clenched teeth. "You fool! Get up!"


	48. The End

Jet sits up as he had been lying on the roof of the sandcraft once more as he is prone to do. His head pounding so he placed his hand to it to brace the pain. "Why...am I here?" He questions as the sunlight blinds him. He stands looking around and grins. "Of course...that's why."

"Jet." Clyde Enduro stood to his side. "I've tried my best...but I leave it to you."

"Just who are you anyway?" Jet wonders.

"Only you have a heart big enough to complete this task. Will you accept?" Clyde questioned.

"Why wouldn't I? If I think I understand what you're even talking about. It's about No-"

"No names be mentioned." Clyde confided.

"Are you going to give up?" Clive sternly wondered as he climbed up. "That's so unlike you."

"Hey!" Virginia stormed up the ladder rungs that Emilia had put in. "Are you going to break all of those promises you made to us?"

"Why are you guys asking me this?" He placed his forehead into his hands with a laugh. "When did I ever say I would give up? I never have, and I think I better stand up now or I will..."

"Seven...eig-" The official's words trailed off.

Jet stood with a grin rubbing some blood away from his face. "I think I got this handled. I think I understand what this all is about and who that guy is."

Loki stood silently with a grimace. "So...you want to fight still?" He wondered.

"Let me answer that with this." Jet ran forward with spinning kick that Loki nimbly dodges. Loki swings in that moment, but Jet leans away from the attack and swings his body around it to throw a jab to Loki's face. In response, an aggravated Loki pushes Jet away and gathers a breath.

"Geo-Breaker!" Jet jumps forward and over the wave and lands in the blast which propels him past Loki. Turning around as the wave dissipates Jet is met by a swing from Loki. He dodges to the side only to have the area between his shoulder and his neck on both sides to be karate chopped. "No more crap from you."

Jet tried to move. "Y-you bastard...I c-can't move..."

"I know how to disable a man's body need I have to." Loki mused. "Now, this ends here!" Loki throws three punches with his right crossed with four from his left before kicking Jet to the ground. He strikes downward on Jet with his fist and kicks the younger man aside.

"No...No more!" Using all his vitality Jet punches the ground and stands in ridged, mechanical motions. Loki had not expected him to move so soon and was met with a fist to his jaw throwing the man backward in disbelief. "You were right Loki," Jet grins. "This does end now! I always save the best for last!"

Emilia stared more intently. "This is the thing he was talking about." She eagerly announced. The attack that Jet had learned in prison and was saving to use on Nobuo.

"Lion's...Rage...Fist!" Much like Emilia's own attacks it is a propelled fist with a trail of fire behind it. He was right to say it's part Moor Gault, and part Fengalon.

Even attempting to block it Loki is still thrown across the ring to the ground with a hard hit that cracked the ground. Jet returns to having his hands at his side as he watched as Loki remained on the ground.

"Now contestant Loki is down!" The official remarked in excitement. "One!...Two!..."

"I've...done it now...so I can rest..." Jet fell to his butt as he drew in breaths. He was too weak to use that attack. It took all of his force power, vitality, and stamina to use.

"Seven!...Eight!...Nine!...Ten!...Victory is Jet!" He turns to the victor. "This year's winner is Jet Enduro!" The crowd went wild especially his pals who were waiting for him to win so they could have some more gella in their pockets to use.

Virginia pumped her fists to the air. "Yes! Yes! I knew he would do it!"

"Why did he take so long?" Clive argued.

"Right." Gallows nodded his head. "Was he just putting on a show to annoy us again?"

Wind meanwhile stood with a satisfied grin under his mask. "Thank you...Jet for showing that fool up."

Finally attention returned to the ring where Jet had finally stood up and the official was running to him. "Here is the trophy," He shoves the golden trophy into Jet's arms. "If you wait the check for a million gella will come in a few minutes."

"Hold it!" Three Ark of Destiny members appeared on the ring. They allowed Jet to fight just out of interest, plus it would help being that it will tire him out. "You're wanted for infiltrating the Ark of Destiny!" They declared.

"Snap!" He shuffled on the ground. He looked all over the place quickly assessing the situation. "I'm outta here." He sdarts away jumping into the crowd and ducking below the people. He meets up with the rest as they run for their hidden craft.

"Y-you don't have the check?" Clive questioned.

"If you want it you can go back for it! I'm not getting messed up with those guys." Jet declared.

"All that for nothing then?" Gallows huffs as they run.

"Speak for yourself," Jet grinned. "I gotta a trophy out of it." He petted his precious trophy made of gold.

"Can I see that?" Emilia wondered.

"Sure thing." He tosses it to her as they run.

She inspects it carefully. "Good, it's real gold. Now we can sell it off for cash." She grins charging ahead with a laugh.

"Hey!" Jet grits his teeth. "No way! I fought hard for that thing and I'm not letting it slip by me that easily!"

She sticks out her tongue. "Too bad! We have to get our money somehow."

He broods as countless words leave his lips that should not be said to the young, old, or pure.


	49. Opposite Cannons Pt 1

The desert plains outside of the town of Dolza were usually the quietest spot on the planet. Especially on such a tranquil day as this afternoon. The peace and quiet of the outdoors with it's healthy air and endless miles. The shore nearby however, was a different story as heavy artillery rang out. Six sandcraft. Five chasing one other.

"Why'd you have to tick them off?" Emilia grumbled.

"I didn't know she was part of the Ark of Destiny!" Gallows defended.

"What have I told you about thinking with your head over your...y'know?" She gave with acidic tone.

"Hey Clive, why can't 'ya get this over with and shoot them apart?" Gallows swore.

"I can't fire to my rear!" Clive said for the umpteenth time. "Maybe if you guys stopped fighting and turned us around for them I could kick their butts!"

"Should I get the bombs ready?" Jet questioned to Virginia who were the only two calms ones throughout this battle.

With some quick alteration to their course and manipulation of the controls the craft was turned to their enemies. "Clive!" Emilia began. "I think it's time we tested out the Missile Might."

He grinned. "I thought you'd never let me." He aims and lets out multiple missiles for their enemies taking out three of them. With pure speed that only Clive can have he was able to also fire a shot from the normal cannon taking out one more ship at the same moment. "That has near perfect aim. It could be calibrated a bit more." He remarked. They watched the remaining craft run from them.

"That was a good job you guys." Virginia commented. "We COULD work on our teamwork some though." She felt the blame was on herself though. She should have been responsible for such things being that she was the leader last time she checked. It was so hard these days seeing that everyone was becoming a leader themselves. It had become even more of a democracy than it was before with Virginia holding basically a title. She was willing to reclaim her role, but she did not mind it so much. The less pressure the better she felt.

"Hey...isn't that Sakura?" Gallows commented as he looked out the window. Jet shoved him aside and peered out eagerly.

"That is Sakura!" He said in shock.

88888888

The gang were now seated with Sakura in a small saloon where they were currently the only patrons. "So...what are you doing here?" Jet wondered nervously.

"Well...my wares—my cooking—weren't selling so well, but then I came here and found a new job that it seems that I'm well-suited for. So...say hello to Sakura Ryokai, reporter." She smiled with a blush. "I...had heard there was a sandcraft battle going on off-shore so I came to look into it being that it was news and found...you guys." She chuckles. "Didn't quite expect it."

The doors to the place burst open as Adven stood there silently. Everyone just stared at him in quiet. Jet looked to Sakura. "Adven too?"

"Don't you remember? I asked him to come along and help me with my business...he...sort of hung around even though that's over." Sakura replied.

Jet snaps his fingers. "Now I remember."

Adven stood there tall as if more confident. Threatening in posture it would almost seem. "U-Um," Same old nervous voice though when his direction was pointed for Sakura. "Sakura...I'm going...I'll be back in some time."

"You're leaving again?" Sakura questioned. "Where do you keep going to?"

He glared at Jet. "Nowhere important." He remarked. With that Adven departed from the group who stood seriously silent.

"If only he would be honest." Sakura shrugs with a sigh.

888888888

Jet and Sakura had met up following dinner as the sun had set already and the stars displayed themselves vibrantly. "Jet...I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" He wondered what it could be.

"I didn't just stop being a chef just because of those reasons...I...I'm trying to find what vocation I really belong in." She admitted with a blush. "A job that wouldn't mean so much wandering. Something that will help lead me into my later years...when I'm...m-married." She trembled. "Maybe I'll be lucky enough to have a husband, someone nice, kinda've like you...or that Adven."

"Really? You think I'm a nice guy?" Jet wondered not hearing the rest and only the flattering part of the talk.** A quote comes to mind. 'Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me and I will never forget you.'**

**She shook her head viciously to put such embarrassing things away. She was blushing up a storm. She needed a new topic. Fast. Of course! "You know...Adven...he's been acting...strange upon late."**

"**How so?"**

"**He's...actually...it's been a positive change in him. He use to be so rude to me and never say hello and tremble with words and I nearly thought him retarded." She laughs. "He was so rude though. To think so little of me like that." The irony. "He's been acting...pretty normal recently though." She shrugs. "Maybe you can't know someone off the bat like they say."**

"**Heh. Yeah, I suppose Adven a decent guy." He glared. "He can be annoying though. The first time I met him he wouldn't shut up with this annoying song, and it was all because he wanted me off-guard when we found the treasure." His fist went flat from it's previous clenched ball. "I guess he is a bit of a flakey guy though...sort of like he never sees the big picture. A single-minded sort."**

"**Oh," Sakura put her hands to her mouth as they noticed Adven was standing right besides them. "Adven...we were just talking about you."**

**Adven set his eyes level to Jet's own. No malice in them like usual. There was some strange fire burning in them though. "Jet," He began shocking the two who thought him mute. "I wish to challenge you to a fight."**

"**Huh?" Jet found it odd that instead of Sakura and Virginia facing off it was now his turn to be called out like this. "Why's that?"**

"**I will tell you the reason in time. For the moment you will fight me!"**

"**Okay...I should warn you that I won't be easy to defeat."**

"**I know that. I have my own specialties that will surely blow you away." Adven admits before breaking into laughter. Apparently an inside joke to himself, and himself alone.**

**Sakura merely hung her head low in a bit of confusion. She did not want to see these two men fight. There was a purple glow to the air this night in the direction of Adven. Two glares from each man with the woman caught in the middle. Little did she know she played a huge part in this battle.**


	50. Opposite Cannons Pt 2

"Let's begin...shall we?" Adven questioned. Jet nodded.

"Be careful you two." Sakura remarked. "I don't want to drag you back to town."

There was no more time before Adven was dodging a flying kick from Jet aimed at the bandana wearing man's head. Throwing countless punches Jet is caught in a trap that made him block while Adven was stuck always attacking until Jet kneed Adven in the chest pushing them apart. At the same time they lunged forward hitting the other in the face at the same time. A near mirror image.

Rolling away form one another they stand adjacent. "So, I will finish this as soon as possible!" Adven declared bending his arms at the elbow to a twelve 'o' clock position with both arms. Fists closed. "Nagative!" He moves his hands to the nine 'o' clock position as a purple glow takes his body. "Cannon!" He thrusts his arms forward opening his palms. "Blast!" With that a thin beam of negative emotions in material form flung at Jet throwing Jet back over ten feet.

Still, Jet stood fast. "Was that it? That attack just won't do. You won't harm me if I can see through it."

Adven chuckles. "You think the Negative Cannon is an illusion? It's as real as you or I. The attack is all about focusing and drawing in negative emotions and manipulating them into that."

"Negative feelings?" Jet mouthed.

"Coming back at you! Negative Cannon Blast!"

"Lion's Rage Punch!" Jet throws the attack at Adven's own deflecting the most of it as well as taking some of Jet's strength from his body.

"That won't help you! I'll beat you eventually!" Adven put his hands at the twelve 'o' clock position again. "Negative Cannon Blast!"

"Lion's Shield!" Jet aims his Lion's Rage Punch attack at the ground sending up debris and blocking Adven's attack in the process.

Adven still laughs. "That won't work for you. You forget...the Negative Cannon is powered by emotions that are never-ending! Your stamina isn't!"

Jet smirked. "Yeah...negative emotions. Feelings." Jet scoffs. "In a perfect world your attack would be meaningless. There are more people on Filgaia these days with positive emotions!"

"Negative Cannon Blast!"

"Lion's Shield!" The attack is stopped once more. Jet huffing a bit in a pant. Adven with some sweat rolling down his brow. "Stop this! Stop this all now!" Sakura argued as the two turned their attention to her.

"Sakura?" Jet replied.

She was half angered, worried, and close to tears. "I don't want either of you to get hurt! So...please...stop this now. You two never even said why you were fighting." She pleaded.

Adven stared at her before looking away with tight fists. "There...are things that Jet holds that I want. Both of those objects are important to me. The only way for me to get them is by defeating him and planting him in the ground." Adven knew what he was after. The mysterious object that Jet had from long ago...as well as Sakura's heart. Both were all Adven needed to be happy.

"That's not a good reason." Sakura chided.

"Sakura," Jet began. "I want to fight him. I want to find out how to overcome his attack. If I can...I can overcome any enemy." Even Nobuo. Jet set his eyes to dead-serious on Adven.

"You're both...dumbasses." She mutters. "Both so stupid....but...I can't tell them what to do...it wouldn't be right to make your decisions."

"So," Adven raised his brow facing Jet. "Are you ready Jet?"

"Yeah...ready to win."


	51. Opposite Cannons Pt 3

"So, are you ready Jet?"

"Yeah...ready to win." Jet grinned as Adven matched his with his own.

"A bit big-headed aren't we?" Adven mocked. "Fine, have it your way. You should be lucky that the Negative Cannon cannot kill."

"It can't?" Jet remarked in shock. Emotions. Negative. Feelings. "I see..."

"Are you ready for the next round?"

"Heh...this will be done soon enough."

"Negative Cannon Blast!"

"Negative Cannon Blast!"

The two attack collide and burst into the air sending out a shockwave. "Still...no good. Mine is stronger." Adven commented. He was impressed though too. Jet was obviously putting two-and-two together as well as watching his moves. That gave him enough pride as it was. Having Jet respect him enough to take this seriously. Jet had a way of not doing that before now.

"I know it's not as strong. I just needed to know I could do it."

"Ready to lose now?" Adven laughed still caught in the moment.

"I'm sorry Adven, but this will end with me the victor." Jet seriously replied.

"Ha! What a laugh." Adven called his bluff. "Let's go! Negative Cannon Blast!"

Jet put his arms at the nine 'o' clock spot with closed hands. "Positive," He opened them thrusting them forward. "Cannon!" His arms reached out fully as Adven's did when Adven said 'Blast!'. "Fire!" A beam of light blue color hits the dark purple one of Adven's and seemingly fades out. The two negate one another and making the attacks nonexistent.

"The opposite?" Adven wondered in a bit of shock. He had not expected or known that to be possible. "I see." He grinned.

"So...which side of the battery will win?" Jet questioned. "Put the positive and negative together and you're only guaranteed destruction."

"Positive Cannon Fire!"

"Negative Cannon Blast!"

The two attacks collide and shards of remnant emotional energy hit the two backwards and onto the ground. There was a silence as neither of the two stood. Sakura inched her way forward. "Uh...is it over?"

"No!" Adven shouted while lying still on the ground. "I'm still up!"

"So am I!" Jet declared as he continued to lie on the ground. "Uh...well, not up per say..." Referring to the fact both still lied on their backs.

"You two can't even stand!" She argued. "Why? Why do you have to still fight?" She grumbled. "Please...stop." She was tearing up inside. (Tearing like claws and not the salt drops of water from eyes that is to say).

"N-No, I-I want...to do this." Adven replied rolling onto his front and facing Jet's direction.

"M-Me too." Jet did the same. There was a glare between the two and they began slowly crawling for the other. After ten minutes the two finally get to one another. "It's over!" Jet declares raising his fist.

"Victory is mine!" Adven declared raising his own.

Sakura kicks the two in the heads causing them to collapse in unconsciousness. Sighing she flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Idiots!" She swore. "I hate...how stubborn they are." She blushes. "But...I find them...I mean...I...oh boy." She sits on Jet's back with a worried look. "What am I doing? What am...I trying to believe?" And so, the conflict between two emotions continues despite the fact the Positive Cannon and the Negative Cannon were out of commission for the moment.

88888888888888

There's enough chapters to last you the three days without me. Next Wednesday will be the next one in which we get to see many, many sub-characters who have been in the shadows and out of the story for awhile as Jet and Gallows run into some conflictive emotions at the same moment all connected to their own pasts. Which will lead us to another monster battle and then an epic showdown on i (Can't give that secret away yet) in which Emilia's three lives will all come to fruition and attack her at once. That will thus end the ninth book leading to the tenth one...which would mean that being that there is not much to ten that I can actually use in this WA 3 version we will be headed for the ending real soon. But...I may post the sidestory to the end, and thus delay the end until that story is run by itself.

It'd be nice if you review two of these four additions. That way I can gloat and feel better. I always like having more reviews than chapters. Just something that bugs me if the review number is below the chapter number. I'm anal and neurotic that way.

Disclaimer: I guess I should add this somewhere. I do not own anything to do with Wild ARMS aside from the games and the TV series. I do own everything except the characters from Wild ARMS 3. Don't rip off my stories please. (They're pretty stupid anyway).


	52. Something Before An Epic Battle Pt 1 o...

"New order of business!" Jet exclaimed in an agitated mood. They had come together for a team meeting this fateful morning. Fateful morning it was not actually, but that was the sort of attitude they had for every day until they can rest for good. Jet opens his lips, "Why do I keep waking up in a puddle of water on the floor near to the engine? It's been happening for weeks.

In fact, ever since he came back for prison. There was one fateful day that the sandcraft had broken down following Jet's return and Jet had oddly enough found himself with a huge bump on his head. It would seem that he had developed the condition of sleepwalking. What was he doing near to the engine? They had a coffee maker aboard their vessel and it was placed right across from the engine. Jet had picked up the habit of walking in his sleep and trying to make coffee, but in his sleep he could not tell his left from his right, and so when his mind was telling him the coffee pot was on the right, as it was, his body was telling him it was on the left. And so Jet poured the water on the engine thus breaking the sandcraft for a day as Emilia went to work fixing it. After that it broke down again. Clive kept watched and found the answer and put in correct countermeasures. In other words he made a device that when Jet would get near to it while on (being that they turn it on before going to bed) he is thusly directed in another direction. The unintended result was that Jet walks into a wall, falls onto the floor spilling the pot of water on himself and then sleeping there until he wakes.

No one sees it fit to tell him? "Uh…well," Virginia stammered. "To answer your question Jet I-" The door to their craft was knocked upon stopping her words as she sighs in relief. Still, they had only just arrived in town. To get visitors so soon?

All eyes fell to Jet who stood nearest the door. "Fine. I'll get it." He groaned and went to the door and opened it. "Can I-" He stood there as an empty wind goes by. "Damn punk kids!" He shouts out into the plains with a shaking fist. Like he were some old hermit man. Finally a strange man with darker skin sort of like Gallows' came out from the side. "Can I help you?" Jet asked with clenched teeth.

"No, but I can help you." The man replies. His hair short, and cut, but his lips big, also, much like Gallows'. This eventually led Jet to think that possibly this man is of some sect of the Baskar. His clothes were normal enough though. The normal collared shirts and all with vest and jeans, or were they khaki? Jet did not care about the man's fashions. He wanted to know what the Hell he was here for. "Here, take this message." The man grins and hands him a slip of paper.

Jet wearily takes it slowly as the man leaves once it is out of his hands. A hand raised to signify good-bye, but he was walking away with his back to Jet who was too busy staring at the slip of paper, and still, yet, not reading it. Jet notices however that a sandcraft nearby picks him up as he had stared after. A familiar sandcraft to his eyes, but he had no idea from where. He drifts back to the table in an awkward silence that makes the rest of them confused and looking to the other.

"What was…that?" Clive questioned raising a brow.

"It's a note…from…I think it's a note from those people who defeated Leviathan." Jet uttered quickly once he got to the 'people' part of his sentence.

"Why would they send us a message?" Virginia wondered. "Have you read it?"

"Not yet." Jet looks to the slip of folded paper. "It's made of the same paper as the last message we found at our door." He comments.

"Get to reading it or I will." Gallows ejaculates.

Jet did as Gallows had rudely told him to do. He blinks. "It's…It says TL." Jet began. "Then there are some numbers below that."

"Numbers?" Clive questioned.

"23270W, 8070N." Jet replies with a confused look. "What the Hell is that?"

Emilia taps her fingers on the kitchen table. "Y'know…that sort of sounds like some sort of…coordinate."

Clive nods. "I think I know where that place is." He looks to Virginia. "Will you get me the map of Filgaia?" She nods and runs to go get it.

Gallows looks to Jet. "Who was at the door?"

Jet stares back at him vacantly. "No one. It was left behind just like the other without anyone there."

"How did you know it was the same group as the one that saved us from Leviathan than?" Gallows counters.

"I…saw their ship leaving. Just put two-and-two together." Jet half-lies. He did see the ship leaving and figured out their identity that way after all.

Virginia lays out the map on the table. "So…where is this place Clive?"

Clive moves his hand to the area south of his home and a bit east of Fortune Gear. "This would be it. I have heard of this place before, in books. Not much is significant of the place."

"Maybe that's why it's being brought to our attention."

Clive nodded. "Maybe."

"Do you know anything else about that place?" Virginia wondered.

"They call it Blue Crane. It is a myth and child's tale that somewhere in that large mountain is a land of ice." Clive comments. "I can't see how ice would be possible, being that there is no water and it's a warm climate. Still…that place is known to be the coldest area of Filgaia. That's most likely the reason there was such a legend. It may have also been quite possible that there was actually a time on Filgaia when it was healthy that there was a land of ice there."

They all stare at the map where Blue Crane was. "What say we start getting supplies for the trip then?" Virginia proposed.

"Yes, we should get on that right away." Clive responded coming out of his own daze. "We will load up, and then I believe that we can possibly stop over in Humphrey's Peak for a night before continuing. It will be late by the time we make it to the area it would probably be best we rest there."

"Look…just tell us that you're home-sick. You got nothing to hide." Gallows Laughs. The Baskar looks back. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about after all."

Clive flashes a smile. "I suppose not."

888888888888888

Jet sat at the bar of the town of Red Herring. An up-and-coming port town that is believed that in a few years may become a rival to that of Jolly Roger. Once again Jet was without reason, and he decided today to get to drinking. He may as well have some sort of cup that looks vaguely gold in the light after losing his trophy.

"I said…do you want me to buy you a round?" Jet looks to the man that sat beside him who he had not heard until now. A man all too familiar.

"Heh. Sure, if you want."

"A good Drifter knows when to take a free drink." The man laughs.

"So…who are you?"

"Isn't that the $1000000 question?"

"C'mon, don't mess with me." Jet warns with a stern face as he picks up the free booze and chugs half of it. "Obviously…you know me."

"Do I?"

Jet stares at him confused. "Yeah…you do."

"Fine, my name's Clyde, if you must know it."

Jet continues to stare at the man. "You going to run from your responsibilities so easily?" Jet wonders as he begins slowly drinking the rest of his drink.

"I don't run from it. I know how far I can go and what I can do. I know I can't complete what I set out to do, but…I can start the process."

"Look…I don't know what you're about…but…leave me out of it." Jet puts his mug down. "I don't need to be pulled into any of your shit."

"What if you already are?" Clyde questions. "There are more to this world than the Council of Seven, Jet. There are people who help Filgaia in another way."

"Oh?" Jet wonders with a raised brow. "Who are they?"

"The organization is called Gaea." Clyde responds. "While the Council of Seven looked to the past to create a better future, Gaea looks to the past to make sure that some of it stays there. That's not the case however…most of the products of the past are forgotten, and if not, Gaea has tried their best to remove all information about. There is always someone though that seems to know about the past anyway."

"You're so cryptic. Why the Hell can't you just come out and say stuff?" Jet pounds on the counter out of aggravation. "You're not kidding me…I can tell obviously that you are part of Gaea for one thing."

"I thought that was what I had implied all along so it wasn't needed to have said." Clyde defended.

"Now…what the Hell of the past should not return? Eh?" Jet wonders with a sneer.

"For one," Clyde picks up the Raven's Wing from the floor. "Items such as this. It was made by the same man. It was made by Hawthorne. It instills the same thing that is in all of his projects save one."

Jet's eye twitches. "Let me guess…you're not going to tell me what that one is and make me try and find it out?"

Clyde nods. "I'm a man who says much, but little."

Jet grimaces. "I think I knew that all along."

Clyde stands up from his stool. "It was nice talking to you Jet. We'll have to do this again."

Jet stands and grabs the man by the shirt. "You're not leaving without clearing up everything."

Clyde is already at the door and Jet lies on the floor. "You shouldn't drink Jet, it lowers all of your skill, even if it be for a short while."

Jet did not know how Clyde was able to knee and punch him, following with a flip and throwing of him to the ground, but he did not want to find out.

8888888888888

"Something…the matter Clive?" Virginia wondered placing a cup of tea down for the man.

He removes his hand from his face. "I'm just trying to figure out what this TL means on the note, and then relate it to what Isamu and John had said."

"What do you mean?"

"TL obviously stands for Twilight Lone. I know that much. So…it would be safe to assume that Twilight Lone is meant to be in Blue Crane. However…Isamu and John, hired by Nobuo, were meant to get the same item from this ship." Clive explains. "Who is correct? Nobuo…or those who act as a Deep Throat to us?"

"I can't honestly say."

"I can only think Isamu and John were mistaken…but I can't be sure that is the case either."

"I think," Jet stumbles into the room. "The question is more about why they each know about Twilight Lone. They are forbidden things. The Twilight Elements. Something that was locked away an undisclosed time ago."

Clive raises his brow. "You seem to know something?"

"More or less." Jet tells Clive and Virginia the gist of his conversation with Clyde, but excluded names and some useless words. He was definitely not as wordy though.

Clive nods. "I see…this is becoming bigger." He looks to the two. "Do you two think it's becoming too big for us to handle?"

Virginia's lips trembled. She was going to say 'yes' regrettably. She was afraid of this all. It did seem to big of a situation for them to face. Before she spoke though Jet was standing beside her with a determined look. "I don't care what you guys think. I'm not sure that I care if I can defeat Nobuo even though it's all I've been about. I don't care if it's bigger than me. If it is…I'll just grow bigger too. I'm not letting go of it all now that I'm here. We're not too small. We defeated Beatrice, right? You could have said then that we were small as well. Nega-Filgaia? That thing…that thing was definitely too big for us. We won anyway." It went silent.

"I see. I was going to say the same…just not as dramatic." Clive replies.

"I-I agree." Virginia interjected. "We can do anything we set our mind out to do."

"Are Emilia and Gallows out getting supplies?"

"Emilia's working on making sure the sandcraft is gonna be supplied." Clive reported. "Virginia was supposed to get the food."

Her eyes go big. "I was?" She nearly squeaks. "I'll be back." She moves her foot, but stops. "Jet, are you going to come?"

"No, I was going to talk to Clive about something." He looks to her finally and sees an odd look from her. "But…I…Uh should really help you get the food. You can't carry it all with those stringy arms of yours."

She huffs and walks out. "You should have stopped earlier."

Jet looks at him not very amused. "You have to remind me that women don't like compliments that sound like insults."

"That was a compliment? I thought you were just stating the obvious without thinking." Clive goes into a long-lasting chuckle.

"I'm going to go find her." Jet returns. "Best to be with the lesser of two evils at the moment…"

8888888888888

Gallows meanwhile was on a hapless walk along the bustling streets. Amazing what sort of people turn out her. It may help that there is a ferry craft that travels to Jolly Roger and some other spots, and that led many to start coming out and get moving to better places. Walking along the harbour he comes to a stop when he spots something unexpected. Who would have thought that a ship so mysterious would be right out in broad daylight of the port? The ship that belongs to Gaea, despite Gallows not knowing the group's name, but he does recognize a ship that saved him and his companions from Leviathan.

With grace for once Gallows pulls a very 'Jet' behavior by sneaking onto the ship with the utmost of his stealth skills. He had covert skill? Well, even a broken clock is right twice a day.

"No…one's here?" He wondered as he looked around the bridge of the ship as a dim daylight came through an open porthole. Gallows spots a shadow on the floor and turns just in time to block a punch from Clyde Enduro.

"We give you info and you repay us by sneaking around our ship like a thief?" He replies with malice.

"I'm not here to take anything. It'd be nice just to have some answers."

Clyde drops his defensive posture, even though he is ready to take it up at anytime. "Oh? Answers to what questions?" Clyde grins. "Twilight Elements, maybe? The Generator Eon? Maybe…about the Caradines?"

"What did you say?"

"I think I know what you want to know about." Clyde laughs. "How's Jet really doing? In your own words."

"Why would you want to know about him?"

"I may be a man of long conversation and be very vague with things. I may also not tell anyone anything directly as you may have noticed. I make them work for it. Think to get it sometimes. Then sometimes I come right out and say it. This time I will just say the truth to you. He is my brother…if you understand."

"Yeah, so you're a son to that Eliot guy?"

"Exactly. It would be preferable that you do not tell him such things. As I said, I like to make people work for their own answers. So make him work on it himself. Don't make it easy on him."

"Pheh. I never make things easy for the punk." He shrugs returning back to his serious look. "My…parents?"

"You have a one-tracked mind it seems." Clyde jokes. "I guess it would be nice to go and gather Gaea up seeing that you came all this way."

A man steps from the shadows. Clad in a dark trenchcoat he looks to the younger man that be Gallows. His hair in a ponytail. "So…you're Gallows then?" The man's raspy voice carries as he flicks a cigarette to the ground.

"I've told you that I don't like you leaving those things around, Hyato." Clyde scolded as he picked it up and handed it back to the man. "I suggest that you don't do it again. If you learned anything from the last time."

The man glared through his sunglasses at Clyde. "Sure."

Clyde turns back to Gallows as Hyato draws in a relieved breath. What did Clyde do to him last time? No, Gallows fought off the urge to find out. He may be the next victim after all. "So, that's Hyato." Clyde motions. "Of course, then there's also Virgule and Amigone."

The man who handed Jet the letter this morning arrives. "You really should pay attention boy when you sneak in." He advised. "You should make sure we really aren't here."

Gallows remained silent as a woman came out dressed in clothing much like that of the Baskar people. Looking like a female form of Gallows' brother (if he hadn't looked female enough as it is). However, she was getting to an older age now. "So…I was right to think you two were still around…It's been a long time."

Virgule looked on with a grin. "Hmm…what to say to you? I have nothing."

"Me either." Gallows returns.

"It…It has been too long." His mother comments. "We should have returned long ago."

"Why didn't you?" Gallows argued. "Why did you just leave like that?" Gallows let down his emotions. "I just want to know."

"You must think we're horrible parents." Amigone sadly admitted.

Gallows' father looked to him seriously. "What do you think?"

Gallows realized what his father was really talking about. The reason they left and not whether he thought them horrible parents or not. "I…I think you did it for the Twilight Elements. You seem to know a lot about them being that you gave us info on them."

"You're right." His mother replied. Was this not supposed to be a happy reunion? It did not seem like it. Where were the hugs? "Still…do you know why we left?"

"Mother?"

"No!" She protested. "You can only call me that once you have an answer. A correct one."

He stares at the two. He knows they are serious. "I'll…be back. I will come back with the answer." He warns and storms out.


	53. Something Before An Epic Battle Pt 2 of...

Gallows sat still on his bed back in the sandcraft. Staring intently at the opposite wall of his room. A lonely room if he thought about it. He was the only one without a bunkmate. It would be usual for him to comment something along the lines of getting a girl in here and all that jazz, but he was not really up to that right now and no one was here for him to have to say such to anyway. His mind was just drawing blanks despite the fact he wants to think.

Virginia placed a platter of meat on the kitchen table as they all sat around it. Jet looked to an empty seat. "Where's that idiot at? To think his unending gut can't find it's way to dinner." He scoffs and begins to eat.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Virginia grimaced.

Jet looked to the other two at the table and saw signs that they agreed with her. He formed a fist. He was not in the mood for this. "Oh, so I'm the enemy here?" He shouts. "Look, I'm through with being pushed around! Do you hear me?" Too bad that gave them some confusion. They had been pushing him around? "I'm sick and tired of always being the bassoon!" He grumbled.

It was silent for the next few moments. "Uh…Jet," Virginia began. "The word is 'buffoon'."

He sat there silently. His teeth clenched and his fork nearly bent due to the pressure. "Beat again!" He takes his chair and his food with him into another room so as to avoid the embarrassment. Meanwhile the rest just laughed at him.

Then it faded. "Still…where is Gallows?" Clive continued.

"I don't know…I'm a bit worried." Emilia commented.

Clive let out a smile. Virginia opens her mouth. "Somebody has the-"

"Stop there." Emilia gave her a death glare. "I'm worried for the women he'll no doubt bother. He has a way of being annoying."

Clive gave a chuckle. "I wouldn't be worried about whatever he's doing. I'm sure he can handle it. He knows what to do."

"Let's hope so. We don't need a small Gallows running around anytime soon." Emilia grunted.

Still, night passed by and they went to bed, and Gallows still lied very much awake. Lying on his back and resting his head on folded arms. Staring at the ceiling. "Why…can't I figure it out?" He rolls on his side. "It can't be…that they hated me? No…there's no way that's the case. If I could only remember more…but I don't remember anything of that time." He sat there trying to remember his childhood as best he could, but nothing came up that would lead to an answer he wanted, and it just became him thinking about his past in a surreal fashion. Then he sat up as fast as a clap of lightning. "Wait…Why am I after the Twilight Elements? There has to be a reason to do that." He rubs his chin. "I want…to know about what the Hell is going on." He shakes his head. "No, I only wanted to know what they were about in the beginning." He nods his head. "I…want to stop that arsehole, Nobuo. To…make a future…and to help my friends. To keep them. To protect them if I can help at all. Emilia and Jet are so much better at fighting. Virginia has been making sure we've all been well. Clive is so damn smart for his own good. He always has an idea, or something that will help. Emilia can fix this ship. She has a way with machines. All I have is arcana."

"Isn't it that you want to keep your friends up, more than be alongside them."

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't hear your stupid snoring." Jet grins. "I don't know what you're thinking about. If it's about running away or something, but…I guess I'm an expert on finding reasons to stay rather than run." He scoffs. "Like I said. You were just stating what it is that the rest of us have that seem to have put you in the background recently. You play a bigger role than that. You're our jester, y'know. Do you think Virginia would be so cheerful if it was always serious around here? And like you said, you got your magic stuff. Do you know how many times that saves us?" Jet leans against the wall. "I'm not going to kick Nobuo's ass without you there. Who would I brag to when I win?"

"Is that all?"

"Nobuo…I can't help thinking that he is out to do something that isn't right on any scale. Something that's going to put not just us, but the whole planet on the line. Nothing new for us."

"Yeah?"

"So…we have to protect the future from the past. That's what I've come to understand. Someone…gave me that responsibility…I guess. I only took it because I'm tired of that jerk Nobuo, but…I'll be happy if in my own guilty desire to beat the snot of someone will also save the planet."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't run away. Who else would I have to fight with all the time?"

"Pheh. You stupid punk. I still remember how when I was talking with Mizu you punched me at least twice. That's happened more than once. You think I'd run without settling the score first?"

"Of course not. I didn't think you were running at all. At least not from us. You're running from something though. When you really should be chasing after it."

"What do you know?"

"I know why I'm doing what I do. I know why you're doing what you do."

"Oh?"

"I'm not going to say it. I'm just going to say that these goals are always some of the most important things a person can have. They are something no one can still." Jet looked serious. "I may have had no memories, but at least I could have goals. They're more important than anything even if all my goals were greedy and pointless. They were still goals." Jet turned back to the door. "There is always someone in the background who does more work than someone in the foreground. That never makes them any less important than the ones who are seen."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because everyone else has a noticeable action, doesn't mean that you have none at all." Jet exits the room just as quietly as he had been listening.

Gallows sat there in silence for a few moments. "At all costs I have to keep my friends up."

8888888888888888

A loud bang rang out many times upon the metal door of the sandcraft. The early rising sun floated slowly into the sky. A grumpy man answers the door. "Gallows?" Hyato rubbed his eyes.

"I must speak with my parents."

In enough time the group all sat around a table as the older adults sipped some much needed coffee. It was too early for this. Virgule gave his son a serious look. "I take it you understand?"

"Yes, because we share the same reason." Gallows replied quickly.

"We…left FOR you and your brother." Amigone began. "We didn't leave BECAUSE of you."

"I know that now." Gallows nodded. "You two love me just as much as I can you. Maybe even more. That is why I can finally stop thinking about you so much. I always have a bit in the back of my mind. Wondered what happened to you. If you really were dead. Now that I know…I don't have to have those nagging questions on my brain."

"So what will you do now?" Virgule questions.

"That's the easiest question of all. I will-"

"What's up, Gallows?" Emilia wondered as they were finishing up getting the ship ready to depart as the afternoon came about. The two standing about in the bridge. Gallows had just been looking out at the landscape with a stupid grin.

"Nothing."

"Where'd you go off to this morning? I thought I heard some racket from you." She wonders.

"I went…to find I've been wasting my time worrying about something I don't need to think about." Gallows looks to her. "I always knew, I just couldn't accept the terms."

She looks on puzzled. "I don't understand."

"I may look like an idiot sometimes…but I'm serious about protecting everyone. I will save you if you need me to. I have a new goal now." He laughs. "But…maybe I've always had it, and I just never knew it." She just smiles warmly in return and turns to staring the ship up.


	54. Happy Turkey Day! Happy Thanks Give Me!...

The sea of sand was shifted aside as the sandcraft made it's way for Humphrey's Peak. Still, there was no peace and quiet for them as Emilia was pounding away on some new equipment for the craft. A new installment made after a small discussion between Clive and Jet about some stupid thing no one was witness to. Then there was a revelation that also no one was present to regarding Blue Crane. Which all went sort of like a usual conversation with Jet.

"You have something to say Jet?" Clive had asked.

"Whatever."

"About Blue Crane? Did you read about it somewhere?"

"Sort of." He sniffed. Tossing a book on the table.

"Well…want to save me reading and just tell me?" Jet stared at him. "Right. I should go tell Virginia that you want to fornicate with her." Jet stared blankly at him. "Fornicate being sex between two unmarried peoples."

"I know what it means!" Jet huffed with a blush. "Now."

"Care to talk?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just because I don't want you telling her lies." Clive stared at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh…no, I guess it's true people aren't aware of what they say in their sleep."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh…nothing."

Jet glared at him. "Anyway…I was noticing this passage about a place called Attica, which by your description of Blue Crane is about the same. Probably are the same."

"Oh?"

"Anyway, it came with a map of sort. In the diagram it would suggest the sea of sand is connected to the innards of Blue Crane. So…if we can blow the mountain side out we can just drive into there and be ready for whatever there is."

"Maybe you don't know how small the mountain is. It won't fit a sandcraft for very long."

"Exactly." Jet pointed out. "Attica is a series of passages under the lands. Mainly the seas."

"I guess then it would be smart to take the craft."

"Right. Also, there is a second entrance that would work better if we bring the craft."

"So…a change of our direction?"

"We can stop in Humphrey's Peak, and then go northwest. Enter there and move on for the spot. It is a small distance if you think about it. At most it can be a few days travel."

"Yes, I see that now." Clive replied as he looked through the book. "It will be cold there. We should get Emilia to build a source of heat." And that was what caused her to be working on a heater for the craft now.

"Haven't you gotten that thing working yet?" Jet questions.

"No, not yet. Things take time."

"Oh let me look. Can't believe you can't get your own inventions working." Jet scans the machine. "Duct tape."

"Duct tape? Look…I know you men all think that fixes anything, but it doesn't."

"Duct tape." Jet replies more seriously.

She hands him the roll. Scanning the heater Jet rips off a piece and tapes the machine. "What now?"

"Pull the lever."

She does so and a blast of hot air hits her face before turning to a slow rise of warm air. "What did you do?"

"Covered up some flaws." Jet scoffs and walks away.

She grabs the discarded tape and grabs his scarf. "Nothing I make is flawed." He gulps. The sound of the tape being pulled from the roll was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Just as Emilia's laughter escalated the ship rocks. "Mhm hmhm aht?" Jet mumbles as he tries to break free of his duct tape restraints.

"Looks like anything kinky will have to wait." She comments as she goes to the front to check on the status of the ship. Gallows was sleeping at the wheel. "Does he sleep through everything?" The ship rocks again. A noticeable thud on the hull this time.

"What's happening?" Virginia wonders.

"Ahm Unno." Jet hops in as she looks at him confused.

"Jet? What happened to you?"

"Virginia, step away from him." Emilia demanded.

"What're you going to do?" Virginia nervously wonders as she steps away.

She draws her blade and moves it for Jet whose eyes shoot open wide. He nearly pees his pants as all the duct tape falls to the floor. "U-Uh…My…You cut my ear AGAIN!" He stammered as he put his hand to his ear. "At this rate I'm not going to have an ear on that side anymore!"

"Oh calm down. The important stuff is inside your head anyway."

He glares at her as the ship sways again. "Let's get out there and see what's going on." He suggests rather than fight.

"Jet...maybe when you get back you can explain why you were taped up and I heard Emilia mention 'kinky' from the other room." Virginia gave him a glare as well. He stammered as Emilia pulled him onto the roof with her. Suddenly the craft comes to a sudden jerk of a stop and the two fall to the roof as Gallows is woken and Clive heads for the guns.

Jet looks up form his position under Emilia to notice two large red rocks along the ship's side. Clamping them still. "Emilia…there's something huge there."

"Jet, this isn't time to talk about your penis."

Jet almost swallowed his tongue. "I'm talking about the huge claws around the ship!"

She looks up. "Oh…right." She stands in an instant with him following. There is a squeaking sound from the hull. "He's adding too much pressure to the hull. What the hell is it?"

"Looks like a huge claw of a crab." Jet scoffs. "Now we just need a lot of butter."

"This isn't the time for jokes."

"What other time do you have for jokes than moments were you would be peeing your pants otherwise?"

"Look," She takes out her blade as he raises his ARM. "We just attack it and hope it let's go." He nods as he goes to fire at the one half and she attacks the other with the hardest slash she can muster. Instead of the response they were hoping for they get a second claw sweeping past their heads that they luckily duck under. "I'll take the flying one. You handle the one holding us down." Emilia orders and runs after the claw that was poking from the sea off to the side.

Jet put his ARM away. "Lion's Rage Punch!" He is able to put a crack in the claw causing the beast to withdraw from his attack with that claw.

"Transcendent the Blade!" Emilia lashed out at the claw that was far away causing it to sink into the sea. While inside the group was getting the ship back in order to move Jet and Emilia stood looking for any sign of the beast.

"What is it?"

"I heard myths about a large crab named Cancer." Emilia replies.

"I'm really beginning to hate myths." He groans.

"Where is it?" Emilia looks all over the sand.

"There!" A claw rises quickly headed for them. Jet takes up his ARM and fires enough shots for the claw to change direction and miss the craft. Emilia notices how to eyes pop from under the sands looking at the two. While she is distracted by them she misses sight of the second claw coming in for her head. "Lion's Shield!" Jet hits the ground deflecting the claw away. "Pay attention!"

She nods nervously. "Astral Punch!" She swings for the first claw as it springs back out for them. The attack returns to the sands.

"We can only hold it off for so long. We need to take it out…or at least disable it."

"I'll just have to be serious then." She stands idle a moment before jumping to the air drawing her blade again. "Tornado!" The winds of centrifugal Transcendent the Blades forge a small twister that flies for the two monsters.

"You don't show that one enough." Jet comments taking a stance to be backup support. "Positive Cannon Fire!" His attack joins her own swirling in the tornado as it hits the two eyes and exploding on contact. As the air settled itself the beast slowly sank into the sea.

The two settle to the roof to gain a breath. "Good work."

"Yeah, you too."

"Wonder if it's dead."

"No! Don't say-" Before he could finish his sentence a claw springs from the sands headed for the ship. "Positive Cannon Fire!" He blows it back into the sea of sand.

As the sand fell back down from the air following the blast Emilia stood spiting the sand out. "Just another day…I guess."

"Yeah." Jet sighs.


	55. Damn You Bill Gates! an AN by Tetsuo Ts...

I have the next chapter. I wrote it up and all. And then when I turned on my computer today it wouldn't start Windows. So…

Until further notice there will be no more NDS…Technical problems…I may post a new WA3 story in the meantime while I wait to see if I can recover the next chapter. I do have more computers, but I need that chapter I wrote to work off of…damn for not letting me upload it last night…now I can't work on it at all.

Go read something else. Naruto manga is great. Great characters. Go read that or something.


	56. Conflict of the Past Over Ice Pt 1

AN: What? I'm back at this? No more _Adven and Jet Iu Kiku_? Well, I put that one away as it just got to the halfway point for lack of focus. I swear I must be getting ADD. I start off at something and then suddenly trail off into something else. Ever since May 21 I haven't been able to write anything concrete and real, plus _Iu Kiku_ was starting to carry a different voice than the one I started it with, and I think it was ruining the story. The next chapter I actually wrote, but never posted because it just became one awkward conversation between Jet and Salamander that started off kind of gay (and I mean that literally) and then went into Jet trying to pass off Undine as a Lesbian, so I have no idea what was happening there, but Jet was just trying to get out of seeing Undine again.

I also have failed to finish _Malebolge_ too. The epilogue had similar problems in which it sounded awkward. So I will write that when I feel I can do it right.

I have my old computer back, but the person who fixed it did so while I was away and didn't restore my document files, so this chapter of NDS was lost for good. So then I decided to type it anyway (like I should have done so long ago anyway). Of course, I had to reread all of the stuff I typed already, and of course, those were deleted as well, so I went on this site and read all of my story over, just finishing it on Saturday. I realize now I was a terrible writer. I'm going to work at making that not suck. Anyway, here's a chapter that's been months out of commission. It's all about Emilia, and it's fun as heck. If I get back on my old schedule I will hopefully finish this story in July, but…I have recently also toyed with making four more chapters (books) to NDS, and if I do, you can expect this story to continue even after the ending. I'll figure it out later, because the character that is required for chapter 12 (the first of the new ones) isn't available in this NDS, so I may not continue even though the rest of the story you would definitely like to see considering how much you like the chemistry between two certain characters…

Anyway, this chapter isn't the same as the first copy I made. I don't remember how that went, and it did go different than NDS, so I'm starting anew.

To get caught up, I believe the group was headed for Blue Crane, a mountain where there is a myth that an underground land of ice and snow exists, and that area is known to be the coldest part of Filgaia. Jet had found info saying that there were two tunnels, and one would be large enough for the sandcraft. First though, the group is headed to check out the one at the mountain. So, let's begin.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

In the darkness that was tinted light blue a yelp went out. In the chaos that ensued Gallows wound up lying atop Jet, each clad in warm clothing. Gallows had learned for the first time today that ice is slippery, and Jet learned that he should never take the lead ever again when they enter a cave that would have ice on the floor…and on the walls…and the ceiling.

"Damnit! I told you to be careful!" Jet roared as he stood up, holding Gallows by his coat shaking sense into him. "Why'd you walk so haphazardly?"

"Stop shaking me so I can speak!" Gallows requested. Jet complied. "What's haphazardly?"

"Uh…" Jet scratched his head. "Well, er, it was the way you were walking is what it is." He defined for the Baskar, but also proving at the same time he had no idea what the word meant either.

Jet and Gallows stood up brushing odd some snow with their gloves. "Look, let's just keep going." Gallows decided. "I thought we had some sort of breakthrough in our relationship the other night, but I suppose not."

Jet got nervous as the others of the Maxwell Gang eyed them from behind them. They were all in a single file line, considering they were standing on the edge of the left side of the cave because the area between that ledge and the other one on the right side was a deep soft snow that would bury them alive if they stepped on it. "What's this about a 'relationship' and the 'other night'?" Clive wondered with a smirk.

"IT WAS JUST A PEP TALK!" Jet defended. He coughed watching his breath escape into the air. "Now…let's go, shall we?" He continued onward as Clive and Virginia were soon behind them. Emilia and Gallows now took to the back.

"It sure is cold down here." Gallows muttered as he shivered a bit. His body was just not comfortable with the cold weather of Blue Crane. Virginia was cold too, Clive was fine with it, and Jet…you can never be too sure if he were cold or not.

"What is this white sand that melts again, Clive?" Virginia asked as she stared at the melting snow on her gloved hand that she collected.

"They call it snow, I hear. I don't know, this is all supposed to be myth…but obviously…"

"Yeah. It's not." Jet remarked. "I'm really getting pissed that all of the myths that exist have all been proven true, and all of them by us. Just once, I want a myth to stay that way once we get involved in it."

Emilia stops and begins to speak, "We should head back. There is no point in continuing any further down these halls." The other four turned to her. "We only came in here to prove that Blue Crane existed. We can return to the sandcraft and modify it so it can travel through the 'snow' in here."

Clive nodded, "Yes, that would be a smart idea instead of getting too far in here and suffer some sort of hypothermia." While there was no snow on Filgaia, there was hypothermia, but it was very rare. Still, it is not an impossibility.

"Well, I see a small area of snow up ahead." Virginia noted. "I think we can get through the area between the two paths. It seems shallow enough to get the sandcraft to that place to modify it."

"Good idea. I'll go back and bring it here." Clive nodded and turned away.

"Let me help you." Virginia spoke as she followed him, and Jet calmly followed her.

Gallows and Emilia decided to continue to the area up ahead. Watching their breaths hover through the air. "Something the matter?" Gallows wondered with a serious face.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she came back to reality, "No. Nothing's wrong."

"I asked what's the matter, not if there was anything wrong." Gallows clarified, still with his serious facial expression. "Is the stress getting to you? All of this Twilight junk? If so, where would we be in our lives without this trek?"

"Like it matters to me." She simply says.

"That's just because you had no life or past before this." He muttered offensively in response to her rude remark. It was silent for a moment. "I'm…I'm sorry, I—"

"I had two lives before this." Emilia simply interrupted Gallows' apology. "Two lives I lived before I met you. You may even argue four. I've even had two loves. One lost by the hands of another and one lost to me because of the sea." She explained never facing him. "Three lives that I have lived." She repeated. "One of which I am living now." She clarified. "There were two lives before this. One that I forgot and want to remember, and one that I remember and wish I could forget."

She left him behind to walk to the nearby blue cave wall that was covered by ice. The blue ice on the walls must be the reasoning behind the name Blue Crane. Gallows, realizing that she wanted to be alone, decided to continue a little further along the path that showed itself. It was a continuation of the tunnel after the small area Emilia stood on now that was shallow and stable enough to stand on. This area was about the size of two sandcraft.

After a few minutes Gallows returns to the area Emilia stood upon. "What is it that's bothering you?" He calmly asked.

"For a while now…all I can remember is how Ed died…"

"Ed?" He questioned. "Is he the man who was the love in your second life? The life you want to forget."

Emilia calmly nodded. "…he was murdered, by someone who knew me. Someone from my first life!" She stood there a moment. "That man…Isamu, he was there too, but he was not the one. It was that man, Aries, he called himself."

"I see." Gallows said for the lack of any other response.

"I think…I think if I knew why Ed ended up dead…I could lice without that second life. Until I do though, I can't seem to forget what happened, and I don't think I will be able to love another. Every man I do love I lose, so until I know why I'm cursed, I can't get a new future." While Emilia said it aloud, it was more directed to herself.

"Emilia…" Gallows was at a lost of the right words. "You don't have to do this alone. We're all here for you, so stop hurting yourself."

"I know that. I know that you all are with me." She replied quickly. "But, but…this is something I can do only on my own. It's my past and it's my life."

Gallows nodded in understanding. "Then…I'll be supporting you from wherever I am."

"Gallows…" She stared at him. "Thanks."

After a short time of silence the sandcraft noisily makes it's way—just barely—through the snow. It was tough, considering it was not meant to be pushing it's way through snow. That was what Emilia was about to fix, and that was what she quickly went about doing. The rest of the group decided to leave the craft to her and hang around outside of it in the snow where Virginia quickly recognizes that you can make things out of snow. So, Virginia was busily making a snowman.

"Snow is such a strange thing." She muses to Jet. "To think…that there is such a thing as frozen water."

"I know." Jet responds quickly with snow in his hands. They were moving around it and packing it together. "Look at how you can make it into a circle."

"When it's in three dimensions it's not a circle, but a sphere." Clive points out.

"Uh…that's…a snowball." Virginia comments as she starts to move back a bit.

"I know." Jet grins with a glare of mischief.

"Don't you dare!" She protests to Clive's amusement.

Virginia tosses a snow sphere through the air hitting Jet's shoulder. "Hey! I was the one who was meant to throw one first!" He quickly retaliates and she responds to his counterattacks.

While the rest of the group was outside having fun, Emilia was tooling away on the sandcraft, and was now close to being done. She was taking a break by lying in her bed in silence. As she stared at the ceiling in the dark a knock rang out. The fist lightly touching the metal door made a hollow pang in the quiet. Emilia stands cautiously and comes to the door, watching it slide into the wall with a mechanical whir. When it had been removed from her field of vision she was left face-to-face with a man of the same age who wore brown hair. On his body was a forest green shirt with long sleeves, and on the face that was weathered with evil there was a scar on running down his right cheek.

A man that goes by the name of Aries.

"You?" She said, startled. "You can't…be real."

Aries lets out a maniacal laugh. "It was hard to find you, my old friend. Were you hiding from little ol' me?" Emilia moves away from the door clutching the hilt of her shinobi-zue weapon. "Not so fast Speedy." Aries remarks with a grin. "We don't want to damage your beautiful ship, do we?" He paused and turned his back to Emilia. "Come with me."

"Why should I?" She vehemently questioned.

"Maybe I'll tell you a little something that you want to know." He bargained. "Or…if that doesn't compel you enough…then I'll just have to kill your friends while you helplessly watch me. I'll even do it with your own sword."

"Monster." She remarked through gritted teeth. All he could do in reply is laugh.

OKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

I just realized I can't remember how I spelt Aries' name last time. Was it Ares or Aries? There are so many ways of spelling it I think. Anyway, let's place bets on how long it will take for me to write the next chapter…


	57. I'm confused by this new system on FFN

Balls of snow flew about the area as a snowball fight involving Jet, Virginia, Clive, and Gallows continued. Jet had just nimbly dodged one from the marksman of the group while Virginia was reloading. Gallows however got a bad feeling in his gut and came to a stop. He scanned the tunnel of Blue Crane and looked past the modified sandcraft, and then into the dark reaches that he had only glanced at earlier.

"What's…this feeling I have?" He wondered aloud to himself.

"Gallows!" His attention came back to the snowball fight when one hurtled from Jet's hand to the back of his head. It didn't hit hard though. It was most likely thrown cautiously by Jet who wanted to get Gallows attention rather than harm the oaf. He and Gallows stared at one another. "Hey, I think I heard Emilia call your name." He lied. "Go and see her."

Gallows nodded. He too, knew it was a lie, but went along with it. He was not interested in the snowball fight anymore, and Jet realized that Gallows was having trouble concentrating. He was too. They both had a bad feeling about something, but neither knew what it was. "Fine. But just remember where you and I left off. There's no way I'd lose to you!" Gallows chuckled and walked off to the sandcraft.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOK(This is how I separate scenes)OKOKOKOKOKOOKOKO

Deeper into Blue Crane, in a cave that branched off from the main one, stood the woman named Emilia and the mysterious man by the name of Aries. His tan skin stood out more than her peach toned one. Aries, with his jade eyes on permanent scowl, but his mouth in a grin befitting someone of the darkness. They each stood adjacent of the other, with Emilia being cautious at first, but anger and annoyance was quickly taking over.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" She shouted, with the walls adding an echo to it. While it carried within the cave, the sound of her voice did not continue outside of the cave. Even if it did, they were a good distance from the rest of the Maxwell Gang anyway. "What is your connection to me?" She continued as he only grinned more and remained silent. "Why did Ed have to die?" She moves for Aries with all her anger and might, but despite that, she misses and he dodges easily by moving backward two steps.

Aries finally made a noise. That sound being the same laugh he kept on giving her. "Slow down some, Emilia. You have too many questions and thoughts spinning in that pretty little head of yours." He gave a smug laugh. "I'll be the judge of what answers I give and when," he informed her matter-of-factually. "You forget easily that it is I who is in control here, and not you." Emilia's only response to that is clenched teeth and her hand hovering her blade's hilt. "You ask why your love died, Emilia? He died because I wanted him to."

"Th-that's no reason for someone to die!" She sputtered in anger, but calmed realizing the truth: Aries really was in control here.

"No matter where you go, Emilia, I will follow you. I can't allow you to live your life happily, however, I also do not want you dead either." Aries informed here calmly.

She continued to swell with anger. Shaking it off as much as possible as she roared, "Y-You bastard!"

"Heh," Aries calmly scoffed, "Of course, you no longer can remember or know why I do this to you." He put his hand to his forehead as if in regret. "I probably should have just killed you rather than beat you up and throw you off that cliff into the sea."

"So…you're the reason for this…for everything I've suffered. For my memory loss." She felt confusion swarm her. All of her past two lives has been founded on one crucial part to her first one, and this was part of it. Her last real memory must have been some sort of fight with Aries on a cliff, and now she knew this. That she was beaten by him and thrown into the sea, possibly in hopes that she would die. But she did not die, and she survived, just to have her second life ripped away from her by him. Now…she did not even know if this would be the last memory of her third life.

Aries chuckled. "On the first death there were gray clouds, upon the second death there was rain, on the third there is snow." He muttered as if in a childish means of storytelling. It was obvious that the first death was the time Emilia was tossed into the sea of sand. There were gray clouds overhead that day. And when Ed was killed, it had been a rainy night. Now there was snow. Today had been the same day, a different year. Not the same day, but each day was only a few days apart from the other.

"Still…why…why do you do this to me?" She pleaded for an answer.

"You're still on that?" He roughly voiced. He rubbed his temples. "So many questions, so many questions indeed. Why do you have so many?" He muttered as he circled her. "That's it," he declared coming to a stop before continuing, "I've changed my mind. I will let you die. Just so that your pain will go away."

"The only pain I have is you!" She declared vehemently. "The only way I will lose my pain is in your death."

Aries just chuckled in response as he continued circling her slowly. "You're still the same ol' Emilia from way back then." He mused. "You just don't realize it." He paused. "Come to think of it, you also still don't realize that killing someone won't remove your problems." He finally stopped his circles. "Remember how you killed that little girl? More like slaughtered her. The same for the old man. My, those were the times." Aries remarked with a grin and a laugh that seemed nostalgic.

Emilia did not believe that she were capable of killing a child or an old man. She shook her head in disbelief. "I…no, I never did…"

"I suppose not knowing your past is the best. I'm sure that if you did know the mere memories would do more damage than I ever could." Deciphering the look in her eyes, the man with the dark brown hair touched his hand to the shinobi-zue sword he carried at the waist. "Come at me then, if that is what you want. I will warn you—since you've most likely forgotten—that I am a master of the Earth Blade. The opposite of your Sword of the Winds style you use." The brunette assassin informed the woman. To be more exact, Emilia did use the Winds style, but the Western Wind division of technique. "You take great pride in being the best swordsman, or in your case, swordswoman, but I'm not sure you can handle me as your opponent." Aries laughed out of enthusiasm. "We never did get to have a full-blown fight in which we really displayed our skill." He quickly chuckled. "I suppose now we will."

Without any more time passing the two bodies were in motion, darting at one another and drawing their respective weapons from their sheathes. The two silver blades clash with a ringing of metal-on-metal. Never losing speed, the two swing at one another with the same velocity, and each crossing of their blades is parried efficiently by the other person. Emilia moves back from Aries and prepared her blade for attack.

"Transcendent the Blade!" She declared unleashing the wind blade attack on her foe. Aries dodges the astral blade by going out of the line of fire, and then returns just as the attack hits the cave wall behind him, scattering the snow and rock to the air.

"Quake!" He roared as he touched his kissaki AN: point of the blade to the ground and swung upward. From this motion an attack life Emilia's previous one is produced, but rather than travel through the air as a blade of wind, this attack cuts through the snow, and is ground-bound. In it's wake a small fissure is made, not a fissure, but more of a line of upturned earth and snow. Unfortunately for Emilia, though, she is hit by the attack and thrown into the wall ten feet away from her.

Slowly she regains her balance and stands tall. "I…I…won't lose," She huffed, "You know that." The woman wiped some dirt and blood away. The attack had damaged her all right.

"I'm already aware of your persistence and I know you won't give up." He replied. "You may not remember your past and who you were, but you still somehow retain your pride and principles."

"That may be so…" The female explained, "But I'm not the same person you knew." Rather than use her sword for what it is intended for—that being, a slash attack---Emilia instead opts for a good old-fashioned gouge attack aimed for the gut of Aries'. The man however is quick to move the blade aside with his own as he jumps away from it. Aries quickly counters and slashes Emilia's left arm, ripping the long sleeves of her coat, as well as leaving a shallow gash behind. Her forearm now exposed to the cold air as blood began to leave her body slowly. "Astral Punch, ha!" Emilia roared as she let loose the punch attack with her now empty right fist. Aries is knocked back into the wall on his side of the room, but it is Emilia who takes a knee as she dropped her sword. On her back was a long jagged line left behind where Aries has slashed in an unseen movement moments earlier. She felt the pain as she clenched her eyes briefly. "I…I…didn't even see it, much less feel it."

Aries, now recovering from the Astral Punch to his chest, walked forward from the wall to the kneeling Emilia. A cackle just as expected from his throat. "Give up." He told her. "There may have been a time when you could have beaten me, but as you said, you have changed. " He made her look up at him forcefully with his free hand; the other one holding onto the hilt of his blade. "You have a heart now, and that only weakens you."

Emilia had given up. For the briefest moment, she had thought this to be her end. But when Aries said that her heart weakens her, she snapped back to reality. "I-I disagree." She replied, the wound to her back hurting with every breath. "This heart of mine…m-makes me s-stronger…" She changed her expression of defeat to a glare of determination. "I'm stronger now! Stronger than I ever have been!" She gets on her feet and moves away from his body. "School of the West Wind!" She began to move in a spiral. "Tornado!" In a large spiral design Emilia let off a Transcendent the Blade that mirrored that of a tornado form. It's wind and centrifugal force moved it for her foe, as well as collecting snow with it. Aries is hit by the intimidating attack and thrown to the ground, but Emilia collapses to the earth in exhaustion.

However, Aries soon stands up no worse for the wear, with only minor wounds and damp clothing due to the snow. His cackle and grin coming out once more. "Good show," he applauded, "but, alas, it was all you had. Pathetic!" The brown haired man laughed. "Now…die! Earth Blade technique number three!" He raised his blade above his head, as if in preparation to stab down at someone. "Stalagmite Chain!" He sent the kissaki into the ground, creating a line of stalagmites that pop up as the attack rips up the earth. The attack hits Emilia's body through the air, where it only then stopped upon colliding with the wall. The force of the impact, and of the attack, cause the walls and ceiling to collapse some, dropping debris of rocks and snow onto the woman's body; burying it. "So long, Emilia, my old friend." Aries muttered.

However, it was too soon to say that, as the earth moved and the woman stood, determined as ever covered in dirt and her body wet from the melting snow. She let out a groan, "I won't fall down now, just I got up."

Aries readied his blade and went to attack the weakened and defenseless Emilia. "Good bye, Emilia." He announced, but a reply in the form of a bullet hits his right hand causing him to drop his blade. "W-who are you?" He wondered as attention shifted to the tall young man who stood at the entrance to the cave with an ARM drawn.

Emilia moved her eyes to him. "G-Gallows? Why have you come?" She questioned weakly.

"I'm not about to sit idly by knowing you're about to die." The Baskar said with a grin.

"This is my fight Gallows." She said with pride. She had to win this alone, if she were ever to be of worth. This was her victory or loss, and she did not want to share it with anybody else.

Gallows simply stared into her eyes. "Emilia, I don't want you to die. You are always putting yourself on the line for me, so let me do it for you this time."

Still, Emilia was stubborn. "No, Gallows, only I can end this." She stood up slowly. "Sword of the West Wind! Gale Force!" Moving so many times Emilia is able to throw out many Astral Punches that make one big wind. All of the attacks hit Aries into the wall, scattering rocks and snow as his body was lightly imprinted.

Emilia grasps her blade, and with some help from Gallows, made her way over to Aries. The man with the brown hair, in his weakened state, looked to Emilia and Gallows with a serious face. "What…will you do now?" He wondered.

"I will do what I must." She replied raising her blade.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Emilia was an assassin who killed many people in her first life. She took her father's sword craft and used it for evil practices, and even killed all others of the West Wind style. She was a ruthless assassin who shamed her family. Aries was another assassin who was a rival to Emilia.

Emilia grew a heart, and found the errors of her ways, and wanted to quit her life of being a murderer. Aries would not take that sitting down, because he, himself, could never have a normal life ever again. He was jealous of Emilia, and also under orders to kill her, and so he fought her, and tossed her from a cliff. He soon found she had not died though, and that she was happy, now with no memory of her past. He was angry at her, and annoyed, as well as jealous that she had happiness with Ed, so he took it away from her, just like how he took her past in their other fight on the cliff.

Now she limped, helped by Gallows, back to the sandcraft, still without exact knowledge of her past. She only knows what was said by Aries before their fight. She knows nothing of who she was in the past. No memory of her being an assassin at all, but that still did not make it any less true.

"You didn't kill him." Gallows muttered. Emilia had left Aries unscathed in the end. She left his fate up to him, and left, and unbeknownst to Emilia or Gallows, Aries had chosen death and committed ritual suicide. He had finally found peace.

"If I had killed him," Emilia began, "I would be just like him."

Gallows nodded in understanding. "That's what I like about you."

Emilia continued in thought and silence. "Listen," She began again, "Thank you for coming to help. I was wrong to think I could do this all alone." She said. "I just want to say…you know…forget it. Maybe another time."

"Right. Let's get you back and mend your wounds." Gallows replied. "You still owe me advice on women by the way."

"Oh, I'm not sure you'll need it soon enough." She grinned, and that confused Gallows. "You may have already won someone's heart."

OKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKO

AN: Wow, that seemed long. It took five pages, and the ending was abrupt, since I left it unchanged from the original. It was only abrupt like that in the original NDS because I lacked any more space to write, but I guess I felt I didn't need more. I would also like to announce that I finally have gotten us out of chapter Nine, and into Chapter Ten. Chapter Eleven is so large it also takes up part of Chapter Ten, but only the last bit. I suppose that I will have three more story arcs until the end. There's the Devil's Hand arc next, followed by the Auriol one, the Adven Bok one, and then the super long final arc. I should reach the last arc after I write the next…six chapters. Let's cross our fingers.

Oh, and remember, Malebolge is not canon and technically never took place in this story. Just so we're clear on that.


	58. Devil's Hand Pt 13

The sandcraft made it's way through Blue Crane, still traveling after a day. It was impossible to go fast in Blue Crane since the space available for the craft was limited in most spots. There were the occasional dips and the like that allowed for much more room. Sometimes it seemed like you could fit a small town in here. And, that is what the group came upon after a day. The town was built up on each of the two sides of the space, and in between the two sides of town there was a shallow patch of snow much like the one that the Maxwell Gang had rested their sandcraft upon the day before. As they brought their ship to a halt just outside of town, they were surprised there was no big ruckus made for them. It seemed that outsiders were common here. The truth is, that outsiders from Filgaia's desert were common here, in the Sutton of Nemo. It's just that many who come in never leave due to the long walk back through the cold. The natives to Nemo were kind and not much different than Baskars, but they wore parkas here, and their skin was a tad paler.

While Clive, Gallows, and Virginia went about meeting the people of the town, and finding food supplies, Jet and Emilia went into a shoppe. Clive was all too happy to find this village, because it gave him an information overload.

Despite what the others of the group were doing, the recovering Emilia, still a bit battered from her fight with Aries, looked at clothing in the store. Jet glanced at the furs and pelts and looked to the shop keep. "Uh, say, I notice you have animal skins…but…I haven't seen any animals." The shop keep simply nodded, never giving an answer to the question Jet never asked but hinted at. "O…kay." He decided to ignore his curiosity. The truth was that there were varied amounts of animals in the tunnels. Jet glanced out the window and watched how there was sunlight coming from a hole high up in the ceiling. He had to wonder where that hole came out.

"I bet no matter what I bought I'd still be freezing." Emilia commented. She now wore a jacket, after losing her black sweatshirt with the hood when Aries slashed it's sleeve and back. Jet meanwhile just stood with his normal clothing, add one coat instead of a vest, and his scarves were much closer than normally.

"I wouldn't worry about it though. It seems that we will soon be out of here judging by those maps we have." Jet noted. And still they had found no sign of Twilight Lone or Nobuo. He was starting to wonder what the heck they were doing down here. There was a cold gust as the door parted and a pale-skinned Adven waddled in with lips that were tinted blue. He was in his normal garb, and not ready for the cold weather of Blue Crane. "Adven?" Jet had to question when he noticed that Blue Crane is not a very well-known place. In fact, it was a myth to anyone who wasn't already here, and that meant about ninety percent of the people outside of the snow-filled tunnels.

Emilia noticed the color of Adven's skin. "Uh…you okay there?"

His lips trembled, "F-f-f-freezing…a-ass…o-o-off."

"You should probably wear a coat." Jet said, only to gain an agitated look from half the room. Had he a coat, Adven would have worn it. That, and at this point it was guaranteed that Adven wanted a coat. "Uh, here."

Adven caught the blue trenchcoat that Jet tossed him. He quickly put it on and buttoned it up. "Th-that's a bit better."

"Uh, can…I ask why you're here in Blue Crane, Adven?" Jet wondered. "You can't possibly have followed me all the way here just to fight…did you?" Jet would not put it past Adven to try such a thing.

Adven cleared his throat. "I came into Blue Crane to find a man named Dal." He explained, before letting anger burn in his eyes. "That man…he…he bought the deed to my home because his father and mine had…difficulties with one another." He formed a fist at his side. "I intend to get it back from him before they tear my house down. The only problem is that he lived a few miles from here in some cave stronghold of his."

"He took your land?" Jet clarified. "Pheh. That's just a low blow if you ask me. No one should deserve to lose their home because of such a stupid reason. So…I'm gonna help you get it back."

Adven could not quite believe Jet's words, but acknowledged them anyway. "I should warn you then, that Dal and is gang are strong. He runs the group called 'Devil's Hand', a known group of assassins and pirates, etceteras."

Jet waved his hand about. "Don't worry. I'm super strong as it is…but I suppose if that isn't enough I have the other guys of my group to back me up."

Emilia squinted her eyes in agitation. "Your group?" She questioned.

Jet ignored her burning glare. "I'm sure if you and I were fighting together, Adven, nothing could stop us anyway."

Adven let his hand rest on his chin as he let thoughts bounce around in his head. "You may be right."

Jet noticed the lack of a female with Adven. "Say…wasn't Sakura with you?"

"I wasn't about to let her get caught up in this." Adven replied. "This is my business, and not hers', but I wouldn't be surprised if she gets curious and follows after soon enough."

"Is that so?…" Jet muttered. "Anyway, let's go back to our sandcraft so we can get after this guy." The truth of the matter was that Jet had a feeling that Dal was a strong guy, and at this point, Jet was only interested in getting stronger so that he could beat Nobuo easier when the time came. It seemed to be the only thing that mattered to Jet as they continued looking for the Twilight Lone. Only one more Element, and then it all goes down, and that meant one more chance to fight Nobuo for Jet. His pride was damaged still from how Nobuo ran circles around him all the times in the past. He transferred his annoyance and anger for Nobuo into an enthusiasm for becoming stronger than before.

Adven and Emilia stared at Jet who seemed lost in thought at the moment thinking about how he would handle Nobuo in the future. They followed after him as he left anyway. However, the shop keep snagged Emilia just as she was leaving the building. "You are going to have to pay for that coat your friend took."

Emilia sighed. "He isn't even my friend…" Regardless she took out her coin pouch.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOK

Virginia vehemently shook her head. "I agree with Jet. We should help out Adven since we haven't been getting anywhere in our own trek."

Jet shook his head. "I really don't think we should all go."

"Why not?" She wondered. "In order to have some backup if things go wrong?"

Jet hummed. "That's one reason…but," He left the topic in his mind and moved on. "So, anyway, I want you and Gallows to stay here."

"I want to go with you though!" Virginia protested.

Jet remained calm and with his arms crossed. "I've said my piece and told you what I believe. I think you and Gallows will only get in the way if you come."

It remained silent for a moment. "I…I will respect that then. Gallows and I will not come along." She surrendered.

Breaking the tension, Adven placed a map he had down on the table and pointed to an area that was ahead of them now. "I've done my research and found that Dal is at this cave. This is where we need to go."

Gallows picked up the piece of paper. "I see. It's not very far away. I'll take us there." He went to the front, and away from where the group normally sat to eat meals to sit at the bridge and take the sandcraft for Dal's hideout.


	59. Devil's Hand Pt 2 of 3

The funny thing about coming back to write this story after so long is the fact that now has a new setup going for it. I haven't posted a story in so long it all seems odd. Like how there's that transition between logging in and getting to the homepage are is different, and it took me a half hour to figure out how to post these chapters. But…whatever, it's all fine now, but I miss the old setup.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

Adven, Jet, Emilia, and Clive approached the tower that was made of snow and built into the side of a cave. It was a rather intimidating tower even though the cave formed around them that covered the snowy plain was only thirty feet tall at best.

"That must be it." Adven noted. Just as soon as Adven had pointed out the base that Dal used shots rang out that caused the group to scatter.

"I suppose we should go and meet them." Jet concluded, and the foursome ran for the tower. The hail of gunfire ended as they came to be halfway between their original position and the tower. It was then that they were met by three men with fifteen more behind them. The first three seemed normal enough, but the fifteen behind them wore uniforms of black.

Adven came to a stop across from the man who was closest to them. This man with the cross-shaped scar between his two eyes and on his forehead grinned. "If it isn't Adven Bok." The man smugly said. His long black hair that reached the arch of his back moved slightly with the wind. His clothing was made of mainly animal skins. "Who are these whelps with you?" Dal wondered as he noticed the Maxwell Gang.

"Pheh," Jet scoffed as he moved forward. "Jet Enduro here."

Dal laughed out loud. He had not really expected anyone to reply, and was a bit impressed by Jet. "You should feel honored to meet Devil's Hand, as well as it's two captains, Carnage and Bran." Dal pointed out the small band behind him that made up Devil's Hand, and in the front stood the two men he mentioned. The first one, Carnage, seemed an oddball and as if his arms were too long. His eyes were those of someone with no sanity. Meanwhile, the other, Bran, was a pretty-boy with long hair to the nape of his neck, and seemed to look the perfect gentleman.

Jet merely scoffed, unimpressed by Devil's Hand. "Listen here Dal, give Adven the deed to his house."

Dal let out a laugh, as did his men. Jet's demand was foolish in their mind. "His house?" Dal scoffed. "I believe you mean my home."

Adven's annoyance for Dal burst forth and he took the lead. "That's it!" He declared loudly. "I know you're a man who likes to make bets. So let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Dal wondered; his ears burning. "What is it?"

"If the four of us can defeat your entire Devil's Hand, as well as you, I get my house back. The only rule will be that no one may be killed." Adven proposed.

Dal thought it over momentarily before nodding. "Yes…but accidents do happen." He grinned. "You have yourself a deal, Adven. If you can make it past my men I'll be waiting for you in the training grounds within my tower." Dal jumps away quickly receding from view.

Carnage and Bran took center stage as the Maxwell Gang, plus Adven and less Gallows and Virginia, regrouped to form a plan. "What's the situation?" Clive wondered.

"I don't care what you do." Adven simply said. "I am going for Dal."

Jet nodded. "I will handle those fifteen flunkies and follow after Adven. Dal is the most dangerous one here I believe."

"Then I'll handle Bran." Clive responded. "He looks like he uses ARMS."

"I suppose that means I'm left with Carnage." Emilia glanced at the young man who moved in erratic fashion, letting low insane sounding chuckles out as he waited in anticipation for the fight to begin.

The group separated. "All right! Here goes!" Jet declared as everyone went to action. Jet was quick to get a running jump and clear Carnage and Bran to land right in the center of the fifteen-man army. He quickly slung his boomerang around, tossing six men to the ground in defeat right off the bat. Adven uses this as a diversion and heads in a straight dash for the tower. Jet felt the tightness of a strap that held the Raven's Wing to his back as he stood upward. He wore it recently only to eventually prove somehow that it was of worth to hold onto. That moment had not arrived yet. Jet charged forward and let loose his boomerang into the air letting it plough through two enemies efficiently. Jet punched two men nearest before doing a spinning kick flinging two more aside. Just as he came to a stop he caught his boomerang on it's return flight right after it had hit another man. The remaining enemies gawked and ran away with their tails between their legs. "Lion's Rage Punch!" He declared flinging the two cowards into the snowy ground. He looked to the tower with determination. "Pheh. That was it?"

As the gray haired young man departed the field Emilia met up with Carnage. "It looks like it's you and me nutcase. I will warn you now, I am great with a blade and have not allowed anyone to defeat me."

Carnage simply cackled maniacally. "Me no care. We fight; you die."

Emilia looked at him oddly. "What the heck is wrong with his head?" With only a shrug she moved her hand to the hilt of her blade and drew it. Just as soon as she had done that Carnage launched himself into the air striking out with his arms despite being over ten feet away. To Emilia's surprise they came closer and closer and she realized that not only were Carnage's arms long, they also could stretch and he could elongate them just as quickly as he could throw something. She woke from her daze and moved herself aside from the two attacks as the fists hit the ground and flung snow and dirt at impact. "He can stretch his arms?" She questioned in wonder as the two arms returned back to Carnage and his arms looked as they did before. Due to gravity though the man was returning to the ground. Just as soon as he was grounded he lunged forward firing out his arms at Emilia who can only deflect them as they scrape against the flat part of her shinobi-zue. The brunette woman was quick to jump onto his extended arm and ran along it in order to swing her blade at Carnage's face, but the man with part demon blood flung her away, and into the air. She did not go far though, and when she was in distance kicked him square in the face. In response the man once more tossed her away and onto the ground, but she stood back up just as soon. "Transcendent the Blade!" Carnage dodges her attack and once more throws his arms out at Emilia, this time hitting his target. "Tornado!" Emilia was quick to use her new technique once more, but she was never able to complete the attack when Carnage's hands snatch her legs and trip her.

"Me have you now!" He wildly declared as he flung the woman across the snowy plain. Just as soon as she stood upward Carnage's arms were flying for her once more, and she dodged them and sliced his right arm in two, sending blood about as his arm fell to the snow painting it red. "Bas-bastard! How dare you?"

Carnage's left arm, which was buried in the ground, rose flinging bits of earth and snow about the air as it was thrust at Emilia who dodged it. While she did dodge it, the punch hit the ground throwing debris aside and that ground knocked her aside, and caused her to lose grip on her blade. "Astral Punch, Ha!" She declared, but her attack missed in the end. It opened her up to be hit by his left fist. "Gale Force!" Her countless punches blow Carnage away from her, buying her the time to pick up her sword. As soon as she had it in her hands she was charging for her enemy who was slowly recovering. As Carnage threw out his left arm at Emilia in response, she merely chopped it into three pieces, leaving him with a stub just like with the other arms.

"How dare you?" He roared as he shuddered back in pain.

She merely grinned. "Now you have no hopes of winning." Even though it seemed she had won, Carnage jumped high into the air sending out his leg just like his arms kicking Emilia backwards. "You don't have any arms! Give it up!" She charged at the now landing Carnage and swung, and he dodged it easily. Without any arms left on him it was easy for Emilia to guess where his attacks would come from, so when he kicked with his left it was easy for her to dodge it and break away from his reach. "Clap of 100 Blades!" Viciously thrusting her blade forward Emilia sends multitudes of wind blade attacks that act like a gust of wind, but cut so clean like the best of blades. In all of this Carnage gains countless wounds before being blown away and tossed into the ground where he collapsed. She sheathed her blade as she turned away. "I warned you that you wouldn't win."

While Emilia was defeating Carnage, Clive was dealing with the ladies-man named Bran, with his boyish good looks and flower lapel. Clive held his hands on his ARM as the two were currently in the stare-down stage before the brawl. "You better not go easy on me because I'm getting old." Clive warned, noting how they had to be nearly twenty years apart. He was at the oldest, twenty, and at the youngest, fourteen.

"Pheh. I would never go easy on any opponent." The young braggart scoffed.

Clive nodded. "I see what sort of person you are." Clive raised his ARM upward and became ready to fight. At the same time Bran drew his rifle ARM of the same make, but in a smaller size that allowed for use with one hand. In his other hand he held a small automatic firearm. Clive was quick to notice that he was outnumbered bulletwise.

"I have never lost in a fight." Bran warned. "Just so you are aware."

Clive nodded as the two began running about the snow-laden earth. Clive swiftly dodged the numerous bullets blasting from Bran's uzi-like arm. Clive fires as he rolled away from the attacks from his enemy. Eventually though, Clive goes to fire when Bran is open and finds that he has no shots left. "All out? I swear I counted."

During this moment a bullet grazes him on his left arm. "Looks like you lose old man!" He aims, but is met with an unexpected hand-to-hand attack from Clive who slams the butt of his ARM into his face sending him back in pain. The truth is, Bran is a good fighter, a good gun fighter, get rid of his guns and he is nothing. "My beautiful face!" He moved backwards covering his bloody nose, but quickly anger swelled up in him. He quickly attacked with a kick that knocked Clive backwards, but as soon as he can Clive lobs a bomb at the young man who deflects it away. As Clive moved away the young man fired his ARM and misses, and in this moment Clive draws his ARM and places two bullets in Bran's shoulders. In shock the young man's knees hit the ground. "But…how…I thought you were out of ammo." He wondered flabbergasted.

"I was out of ammo, but your one rifle gun has the same ammo as my own." Clive announced.

"You stole it from my gun?" He asked, shocked and alarmed.

"Right as I was hitting you with my own." The green haired man grinned. In this moment he slung his ARM around and hit the younger man on the side of the head, causing Bran to collapse to the ground in defeat.

It was at this time that Emilia came running up, having finished her battle with Carnage. "Jet and Adven are in the tower." She noted, "Should we go on in after them?"

"We should leave them to their own accords. We'd just be in their way." He mused. "Adven wants his house back, but from what I grasp of his attitude towards Jet, he wants to show him up as well. Same goes for Jet. Jet wouldn't like it if Adven was found to be stronger by beating Dal." He gave a light chuckle. "If we got between them we'd just be killed in the violent crossfire."

"The crossfire between them and Dal?" Emilia questioned.

Clive looked at her, "…let's hope so."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKO

Well, let's stop there at page four. I have planned out from this part of the story to the end of Chapter book eleven. Let's just say, we're at 59 now, and I have planned up to chapter 80. That's 20 chapters planned for you, and if I do continue into the new books I wrote, 12-15. You will be getting plenty more, with a battle that will either be cool or cliched, being that it is a real Bizarro-Superman battle, but it lasts two of the books, so it should be great. There will also be a plethora of new techniques too, all based on current ones Emilia, Jet, and Adven hold, or will show before the end of this. I just have to figure how to rewrite Book 12. Well, I figured a way to do it for Book 11, so I'll figure out that one as well. Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying hard, but it's been sounding stupid, but I think it's all because of the setting of Blue Crane, it really limits me somehow. I can't wait until Book 11 when I can leave it.


	60. Devil\'s Hand Pt 3 of 3 plus

In the pale blue light of the ice tower the wall shakes as snow falls to the floor in a dust. Just thrown into the wall with the doorway attached is one Adven Bok, a Drifter of the Treasure Hunter sort. The assailant who had just knocked Adven into the wall stood about seven steps away across the long, narrow room. Not to say it was narrow, but the length of the room was not the same as the width, and the height was the same as the length. That height easily being about three-and-a-half Adven's tall.

A chuckle sprang from the man with tan skin and an X shaped scar that had it's intersection of two scars just above the nose, between the two eyes. As Dal chuckled his long black hair that went just below the shoulders and looked unwashed vibrated and moved. "Give it up, Adven." The older man let his laughter die. "Just accept that you can never win against me, and thusly, never gain back your home by defeating me. There is another option."

Adven merely grit his teeth in anger. He ignored Dal's gravely-voiced words. "Adven!"

At the sound of Jet's voice Adven looked around and could not find his frival. "Jet?" It was then that the ceiling, made up of hardened snow, burst downward in a small portion. The gap between Adven and Dal was brightened by outer light as the snow dust calmed. Standing on a pile of broken hard snow was Jet Enduro.

Dal let out a pleased laugh. "More guests? I'm glad you could join us, Mr. Enduro." An idea hit the leader of the Devil's Hand. "I've been wasting my time fighting Adven alone. I don't have all the time in the world to waste on weaklings after all." Adven formed two fists in response. "I want the two of you to fight me together to make this faster and more of a challenge for me."

Jet looked to Adven. "Adven?"

Adven took no time to think due to his anger and annoyance. Normally Adven was a calm person, and in battle typically knew the gist of what he was doing, but at this point, he only saw right now, and he was angry at what he saw. "We accept!" The brunette man with the long green bandana under his bangs declared. He looked to Jet vehemently. "There is no way the two of us could lose, after all."

Jet nodded and drew his Aigert-Lahm B/V 2 from his side. Adven drew a sickle from behind his back. Dal raised a brow intrigued. "A weapon fight, then?" Dal stepped backward to the wall where he grabbed a five foot spear that garnished his ice walls. The only real decoration to the walls aside from one shelf of books. Adven and Jet were quick to charge their enemy, as Jet let loose multiple bullets, all of which deflected as Dal twirled his spear. Just as soon as the gunfire from Jet died out for him to reload Adven leapt forward, only to be blocked by Dal, who held his spear with one hand horizontally. Dal pushed back on Adven and then effectively hit Adven on the brow with the blunt end of the weapon. Adven, not one to give up, came back with a horizontal swing this time, but was instead hit over the head with the shaft of the spear. While Adven was on the floor recovering, Jet was sending another round of fire at Dal, who dodged the attacks easily.

As Jet swung his ARM at the man he is blocked like Adven before him. Adven is back in the fray soon enough, and when he attacks on a vertical strike, the shaft of Dal's weapon stops him again. This time Dal is able to knock Adven's weapon away before hitting Adven again with the blunt end, but this time in the stomach, causing pain to Adven before kicking him out of the way. Daisuke moves to aim his ARM, but it quickly tossed aside, to a position much too far away to do Jet any good. "My ARM!"

As Dal went in to attack, Jet blocked it with his boomerang that he quickly swung out in time. Whenever in a battle he used it like this it was like a huge sword with no hilt. It was made of the strongest materials. Dal continued to thrust his spearhead forward at Jet who blocked with his broad boomerang, that was until the fifth attack when it cracked in Jet's hands becoming three parts as well as smaller pebble sized pieces where the spear hit. "Oh no, did I break your toy?" Dal smugly said.

Jet was in shock. "How? That thing was made of ceramic composite and was a hybrid with some metals."

Dal took in a deep breath with a braggart's chest. "I am the strongest of the strong! Like something so pathetic could defeat me." He shifted his eyes to look at Jet with a smug smile. "I am not only part Elemental, I am also part demon! I was able to not only hit your boomerang with my spear, but I also heated it up and thus weakened it. It's easy for someone who can channel heat into this spear. Thus it wasn't mere spear attacks, but a super-heated fire spear attack. Do you see now? You can't rightfully win with such feeble attempts and weapons. You are weak!"

Jet was unsure on what to do, but quickly made up his mind seeing that Adven was not back up yet. "Lion's Rage Punch!" The blue astral lion faced punch was simply deflected into the wall by Dal, upon striking shattering it apart into pieces that scattered about the room.

"Wave of Despair!" Dal declared as a flame of purple swarmed his two enemies who blocked it with their arms. Nevertheless they are thrown to the snow-laden earth, but they get up, being that the attack was not strong.

Adven looked to Jet with a strong expression worn on his face. A determined one. "I think it's time to end this, Jet."

Jet nodded. "Positive!"

"Negative!" Adven began as his hands went to a 12'o'clock position.

"Cannon!" The two said at the same moment, each with their respective hand gestures.

"Fire!" Jet declared with Adven following after him with a "Blast!"

The two emotion-driven attacks came for their enemy and hit dead-on. The two attacks, being opposites, negate one another, but the waste from such a process causes an explosion regardless. This causes the room to have so much snow thrown in the air it is tough for either of the two young man to see if their enemy survived. "Rainbow Cannon, Go!" Suddenly from the snow that blocked their sight like a heavy fog came a multi-colored attack made up of a swirl of positive and negative energy that did not negate itself out since they remained separate.

Caught unaware by the attack, Adven is flung into the wall with a powerful stop when he hits the rock-hard snow. With all the wind knocked out of him, Adven slowly slides to a defeat on the snow. "Adven!" Jet watched, and he knew Adven was out of the fight. He slowly looked back to Dal who gave a laugh.

"Now it looks like it's just you and me, Jet Enduro."

Jet's eyes shot open vehemently with a bite. "I will win this! I will get Adven's deed no matter what." He said in order to alleviate a fear that stood inside him now that went unsung.

"Rainbow Cannon, Go!"

"Lion's Shield!" Hitting the ground with his right fist that was the 'Lion' to his 'Lion's Rage' he is protected by a shield that fades as soon as the shock wave of him hitting the ground is done.

Dal snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Well, then…what was that?"

"Like I said," Jet defiantly begun, "I will win."

"Fine! Then have a taste of my strongest attack! Bio Laser!" A green beam of light that was small and thin flung Jet into the nearest wall with a thump. After a few seconds, the seriously battered Jet still remains standing, as if now running on a second battery. "So you lived?"

"Positive Cannon Fire!" The blast was deflected by Dal with a wave. Jet had not too much energy of his own so any Lion's Rage tactic was out of the picture since that drew on his own energy and stamina.

"Pathetic." Dal muttered. "It's time to end this. Prepare yourself. Bio…"

Jet squeezed his eyes shut as he went over his options. He couldn't stop it since he could not use a Lion's Shield, and he would not be fast enough to move. Time was moving slowly, but his mind was moving fast. Jet knew it was a desperate option of a fool, but he was going to go with his gut on this one. He placed his hands on the Raven's Wing that was slung over his back. His hands on the hilt he came out with a desperate battle cry that he wholly believed in. "I have to protect Adven's dream! His house! And myself!" He draws it from it's sheathe as Dal stops his motion in order to see what Jet's foolish final move would be. "I have someone to protect!" Whether he noticed it or not, Jet's hold on the sword loosened as it became heavier. It's form leaving that of the battered, dull, and rusty katana and forming that of a broad and long zanbato with a long circular hilt. The sword being over his height in the end. In all of this he just kept on with his horizontal swing at Dal who, not like Jet, noticed the transformation of the weapon and was preparing to counter. "Raven's Wing!" Jet ferociously cried as he swung the blade completely.

While he never touched Dal with the blade, the sword seemed to produce a wave of wind, as if it were really a Raven's Wing of the same size. The clashing of winds caused it to look like a faltering tornado of gray and white wind. The attack moved Dal with high-speed winds, while the wind also became so sharp it was eating away at parts of his clothing, leaving behind slices. Finally the surge of wind that is the attack flings Dal into the wall behind him shattering it almost completely while imbedding the strong warrior. The attack only lasted for about ten seconds, but to Dal it was a lifetime, and when he fell to the snow afterwards due to gravity he hit hard. "Damn it!" He cursed as he then when to stand, but was far too weak, and in the end collapsed to the ground.

Jet merely stood there with his determined face as if he knew it would happen, but he hadn't. He was not in shock at all. It could have been possible that when he did swing it, he felt what would happen, and that was why he didn't go in for a direct hit with the blade. It seemed that only when he felt so strongly about winning and protecting Adven's dream did he obtain some form of Nirvana in him. When he shouted the name of the weapon, the attack was produced. He certainly had more questions, and now he had more.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

The Maxwell Gang, plus Adven, sat with what wounds they had, as they relaxed from the battles. Jet was staring at the rusty katana that is the Raven's Wing, having returned from it's zanbato form. Adven meanwhile, was looking over the deed to his home with a near-tear in his eyes. Not like he would ever, being that he was a man.

"I suppose…I should thank you, I guess, for helping me out guys." Adven shakily started.

Virginia nodded enthusiastically. "It was no problem! We are always happy to help our friends, or rivals, or whatever you are to us."

"If I hadn't helped I would never have learned the potential of my Raven's Wing." Jet merely said, and that was the closest to a 'You're welcome' Adven was going to get.

Emilia sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have given up on it."

"Me too." Adven sighed. He picked his head up. "I feel indebted to you guys, so…in order to repay you I will join you and help out as best I can." Adven, said, being the man of chivery he sort of is at times. If you are helped, you must repay by helping. A common unofficial law among some people. "Besides…it's not like I'll be doing anything else, and definitely not around here." Ah…the ulterior motive as well. He needs a ride.

Virginia nodded. "That's great! You'll make a fine addition I'm sure!" She hesitated. "I suppose you will have to sleep on the bridge in a sleeping bag though and keep your stuff in a storage closet."

"That's fine with me." Adven replied.

"I suppose this means things will liven up around here." Clive commented.

It was not until morning when Virginia placed pancakes down for the group that this statement came to light. It was as they were going for seconds when Adven and Jet's fork stabbed the same three pancakes. The two immediately looked from their forks to the other's eyes.

"This one is mine." Adven persuaded through his teeth.

Jet scoffed. "I don't think so."

A moment passes before the two start fighting over it sending pancakes, plates, butter, and syrup all over the place as the remainder of the Maxwell Gang stepped back. "Maybe too lively." Clive said with regret.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

**From now on all AN notes will be bold. Makes it easier to tell what's story and what's not, eh? Anyway, now that you have read this story arc, I will tell you the background info that I had no time to include as well as having no place to interject it, mainly because the situation never came up. Here's how it goes…**

**Nobuo: Our big bad guy for NDS, but he is not alone, he has Carole, and then he hires on aid; i.e. Blaze, Isamu, and John from our earlier chapters. We also know that Emilia was once hired by him long ago, but that has no relevance to now, and will never be brought up, but let's just say that her father is an enemy of Nobuo, which isn't ever going to be known to Carole, who has her own reasons for doing all she does. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the Devil's Hand is a group of bandits, Drifters, etc. They are formed around Dal, of course, but do you know who recently hired Dal, knowing Dal does have an old connection with Adven? Right, Nobuo. Why would Nobuo hire Dal? In order for Dal to go and acquire the deed to the home of Adven Bok, which was still up for grabs following the death of Adven's unnamed father that I never came up with a name for and is too minor of a character to give a name for. Any suggestion for Adven's late father? I should note that Adven has never had a good relationship with his father, and his father is not someone we should like. So, give me a suggestion for Mr. Bok's name because I think I will eventually need one later on.**

**Anyway, Nobuo hires Dal and the Devil's Hand, and Dal accepts because Nobuo is stronger than him. Nobuo tends to hire those who are stronger or similar in strength to his opponents, and now that includes the Maxwell Gang as well as Gaea. Regardless, Nobuo's plan is simple: Get Adven to come to Blue Crane, Adven is too weak to win back his deed so Dal would offer him a deal, join the Devil's Crane in defeating Jet and the Maxwell Gang and he would get it back. Nobuo is ever-present in Filgaia, and tends to know the gist of what's going on, so of course he would be interested in the affairs of the Maxwell Gang, and was aware that Adven and Jet were rivals of sort. How do you keep back Jet and the gang so that you can get your business done? Throw Adven at them. Unfortunately, as we now see, Jet got to Adven first and won him over to his side, which while is not what Nobuo was planning, still will not terribly interfere with his plans.**

**There, and now you know. A lot of information to take in that is canon, but is never officially declared or known, and now you know it. Real interesting isn't it? If you like this explanation tell me, and then I'll also explain how the Raven's Wing works next chapter, with no spoilers, but will only tell of what we've seen here and in Malebolge, as well as hinting a bit at what's to come of the unwritten Book 15. It also will help clarify that the Raven's Wing is nothing like the _Inu-Yasha_ weapon, the Tetsuaiga, which I'm sure you've been thinking. The truth is, I wrote up the Raven's Wing before seeing Inu-Yasha. It wasn't a real original idea after all. Anyway, so long until next time. ; p**

**Can you tell I've been drinking two cups of tea by the way while taking antihistamines? I think I noticed it once I got halfway through the second paragraph. Either way, the explanation was true, and I may even adopt it for the up-and-coming Nomadic Diga: SAND DX Edition that I hope will be my final take on this story. As soon as people review me and it becomes popular I'm sure I will stop rewriting it. Though, it has become clearer how the story will go. If you couldn't tell here, I started NDS not knowing where it was going. That's why there are many plot holes and contradictions. Maybe not so much here, but in the original.**


	61. Poor AdvenKeep Your Chin Up

The group gathered around the small area that lay in a cave behind Nemo. This area was known as Niche, and was even better known around this area as a hot spring to relax those tired muscles. Emilia was ecstatic and was stretching out her arms in the air and then behind her back. "This is great," she remarked, "We can finally relax some. Especially after all of that Devil's Hand crap."

Jet simply shrugged. "I guess that if we're about to go to what may be our final showdown with Nobuo we should be at our best." He remarked, but inside of him he was starting to become a bit confused. He was becoming overcome with feelings of hatred and he desperately wanted to kill Nobuo and beat the older man senseless. Still…after having used the Raven's Wing he started to realize that he should not be fighting Nobuo for that reason alone. He had to start thinking about he and Nobuo as well as what he was doing by even facing Nobuo in the first place. This break would give him ample time he supposed.

Adven merely brought his ears to attention but let them down in a sigh. "Oh…that Twilight thing again." He had been bored out of his mind in detailed accounts of what was going on. Why they had to force so much information into his mind at once was beyond him. As the group was now heading for the hot springs themselves they were becoming lax with each step.

"Hey! Jet! Adven!" Sakura quickly ran up to the group out of breath. Her many breaths escaping to the air. She had seen them as she was headed for the hot springs herself and when she did see them she went into a sprint. With her long hair back and her face visible Gallows, Jet, and Adven had to stop to catch their breaths for a moment. A thing that did not go unnoticed by the two women of the group.

Adven stepped forward to meet her while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ah…Sakura."

She simply put her hands on her hips with a 'hmph' and looked on at him with a disappointed scowl. "I come looking for you Adven and I find you lounging about with friends at a hot spring?" She lost that look for a slightly relieved look. "At least you're well and fine considering what you told me about that Dal guy. So why are you with Virginia and her gang of all people?"

"Er, well, they helped me get the deed to my house back." He nervously replied, but it was like seeing a different Adven once again like back when he and Jet faced off with the Positive and Negative Cannons. Adven was becoming less nervous and awkward around Sakura. "In order to repay them for their aid I decided to join up with them."

"Is that so?" Sakura wondered as she began to think. She glared at Virginia for a moment and looked fondly at Jet for a split second before nodding her head. "Then…I suppose they wouldn't mind me staying with them as well?"

"I see no reason not." Jet commented and a glare escaped Virginia. "Uh…if…it's okay with our leader, Virginia, that is."

It was silent as all eyes fell on Virginia. "Hmph…let's go to the hot springs then." She started her way as the rest looked to one another.

"I think that was a yes." Clive simply noted.

Soon enough, the group was in the springs themselves wearing only towels. The spring was split up for the genders so the three women were not here in the same area as Clive, Gallows, Jet, and Adven. "Ah!" Gallows happily exclaimed. "That's more like it."

Jet watched him with a hooded glare. "You haven't even been in a fight for a week or so…" He muttered.

"I don't understand why he would even need to relax." Clive uttered. "We were only in McNale Resort about two months ago."

"Speak for yourselves." Jet interjected. "While you two were off having fun and relaxing I was just trying my best not to become someone's wife."

Adven looked at Jet with surprise. "You were in prison?"

Jet simply stared seriously at Adven causing the brunette to simply look away with a hum. "It was nothing big, so don't let it go to your head."

Gallows meanwhile had his attention drifting elsewhere now that he had realized his situation and setting. But whilst he was up to what he does, the girls were relaxing in their own right now away from those idiotic boys. Sakura was stretching and working her muscles as she relaxed in the water.

"I've been travelling for DAYS trying to catch up with Adven so this feels great!" She remarked.

Emilia glanced at Virginia, noticing that woman's expression, before turning to Sakura. "You've been…spending a lot of time with Adven lately haven't you?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked over to Emilia. "I suppose. He's been a real good friend. Helping me out and all." She looked down at the water with a downcast expression. "The thing is…I grew up a very lonely person. I am a bastard daughter after all." The remaining two women glanced at one another uncomfortably. Sakura simply shook her head freeing her of those sad thoughts. She completed that with a cough. "Anyway, I wouldn't like to be alone again…that, was the worst period of my life."

Virginia was caught with interest. "And…now?"

"Now?" Sakura wondered. She was going to say that now with Adven around it was better than before with no one who watched after her, but then the wall that separated the males from the ladies broke from the weight of Gallows and Adven. Gallows had suggested they peek in on the womenfolk, and Adven and Jet were against it while Clive was unbiased and sat on the far side of the room not getting involved. Adven slowly was persuaded by Gallows into looking to see Sakura, but that just set Adven into a moral conflict within himself over whether he should or not. Jet was still against it and was grabbing onto Gallows who was against the wall. In the end, the three broke the wall, falling into the woman's spring as Clive abruptly turned away from the women knowing what would happen next. In the end Gallows, Adven, and Jet were beaten to pulps in the water by the three women as Clive noted that he had nothing to do with it and remained facing away.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

It was the cold of the night in Nemo. Night existed even in Blue Crane because the reflected sunlight eventually went away creating a very black darkness. Thankfully fire lit up the sutton for them. As Jet settled down on a rooftop of a Nemo building in order to see the moonlight that came in, Sakura was soon beside him.

"You're not bothered that I am coming along with you guys, are you?" Sakura wondered.

"No, I have no reason to be bothered." Jet finally came to a decision just before she showed up. He needed to let it out before he forgot it. "Listen, Sakura, I want to make you a promise."

"A promise?" She questioned.

"Yeah, a simple one." He never bothered to look at her though. Not at all while she was here with him. "I promise, that as long as someone has a place for me in their heart, I will come back to them." He simply said. "But not just that. I promise also to protect those people, but I will also protect everyone. People here in Nemo have a quiet life outside of the happenings above. This way of life…someone wants it to end…and I'm sure I can make that impossible."

"Is that so, Jet?"

"Yes, because I was being an idiot. So I have to make a promise, but I can't make it to myself alone. That's why I made it to you as well."

"You have a way of making the impossible possible?"

"More like the possible impossible in this case." Jet noted. "I was being selfish before, but after helping Adven…I think I see now that I can't think of myself alone anymore. I've been noticing it for awhile now…but this is definitely the end of those thoughts."

Sakura nodded. "Then I accept that promise."

Jet stood upward from his spot. "We should head back. It's getting late now."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

The Maxwell Gang—or rather Maxwell Gang Plus as it should be called with new members—met on the bridge one final time before tomorrow. A planning meeting. Clive was at the head and was finishing their plans about getting to the Twilight Lone. "We should be getting to Twilight Lone in less than a week." He noted. "Any questions? Questions that aren't 'what is Twilight Lone?'?"

It was quiet for a little while. "If not, I'm turning in." Jet commented and went off for his and Clive's room. Sakura was now bunking with the other women, being that their room was big enough to fit at least one more sleeping space for her. Adven remained on the floor where he was. Still, late at night Sakura could not get to be and was walking out to the roof of the sandcraft when she noticed someone else was already there. A person with brown hair and a green bandana. "Adven?" She wondered. She questioned why he was out here when it was so cold and dark.

Adven lightly hit the metal roof with his fist. "What am I doing with my life?" He muttered to himself, but Sakura heard it regardless, even over the sound of the sandcraft as it made it's way through Blue Crane via auto-pilot. He looks up quickly, "Sakura I will…She doesn't…" He faded off becoming confused on his thoughts as Sakura simply continued climbing up onto the roof.

"Adven?"

He looked to her with a sudden jerk of his neck startled. "S-Sakura? What, what are you doing out here?" He was hoping she did not know what he was thinking about.

"I was going to climb up here to think…but it looks like you beat me to it." She laughed as her silver hair trailed behind her in the cold wind. "What were you thinking about?"

Adven hesitated. "I was thinking about my future. You know, the basic stuff, like…who I'd like to spend it with and all."

She looked ahead to where the craft was headed, the path illuminated by lights on the front. "I was sort of thinking the same thing." She looked to him with an embarrassed smile. "Can I tell you a secret, Adven?"

He awkwardly nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"The man I want to be with someday," She paused as his hopes built up, "Is Jet."

"Jet, huh?" He said as if unaffected and in a normal voice. Whether his built up hopes crashed and burned or not was only known to him, but it was safe to say they did crash and burn and fade into near memories. They were still there, but small and scattered to blackened pieces. "Well, yeah, I can see how you'd say him, and want to be with him. He is an attractive guy and all."

"Do you know who you want to spend your life with?" She wondered.

"Uh, yeah, you wouldn't know her, so there's no point in saying her name." He simply replied.

She nodded with a smile. "Well, I hope that we can get the lives that we wish."

He nodded slowly, but with a neutral face. "Yeah, exactly…"

"Well," She hit his leg. "I should go to bed." She turned away. "You should too."

"Yeah, I will in a bit."

"Okay, just don't stay up too long. I don't want you to get tired." She remarked as she climbed down to the craft.

Jet stared off into the illuminated dark and before long it was morning as the group had finished breakfast and they were now centered in the bridge once more with Gallows at the helm and Emilia standing behind him watching the gauges. The group had just hit the area that runs between one part of Blue Crane and the other where the snow was absent and desert was the norm. A stale desert sort of area. It was still an enclose tunnel, but the tunnel was now surrounded by dark brown rock and soft sand.

Adven stood behind all the rest of the group, and after he saw the new area he simply walked away from the group to the other part of the craft. He hit the wall lightly once out of view of the others. "Maybe I better make a new decision. Rethink my future." He simply stated to himself. "I have my house back now, so I should just head back there and then look for a new life."

"Hey, Adven." Jet said as he caught up with Adven who stood upward without his previous thoughts. "Why'd you leave the bridge?"

"Tell me, Jet, what do you think about Sakura?"

Jet looked at him perplexed. "She's a good friend to me. I just hope not to get in the way."

Adven shook his head in confusion as he sighed. "Nothing. Forget it."

Jet watched with a creased brow of his own confusion as Adven departed for the kitchen area.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

**Well, that was pretty long so I will leave the next part for tomorrow. The next two chapters are a two-part one-shot sort of deal that doesn't affect the story all too much. It does have a little bit to do with a certain relationship that people favor. But anyway, Chapter 64 is where we will pick up where we left off in this chapter for real. It will be a good fight that you will not want to miss, being that it will be the final showdown and what I believe to be the actual final fight between these two characters in all of NDS. Book Ten wasn't called 'Loose Ends' for nothing. It's here to close the aspects of the story that haven't yet that don't deal with Gaea, Nobuo, Carole, or the Twilight Elements. That's what Book Eleven: 'Onward into Dreams' is for. Anyway, I'm tired, I wrote this at eleven at night, so I won't bother explaining the Raven's Wing right now. Chapter 65 is the beginning of the end so I need to be rested for that. But first 62-64 to deal with.**


	62. Auriol Pt 1 of 2

Jet and Adven slowly made their ways across the stale desert of Blue Crane's middle part. Each of them carrying a bucket of water that equaled the height of the length of their legs that ran from the ground to their knees. They were coming upon what seemed like a now abandoned town that was only pieces of wood in the distance, covered mainly by dirt, but they were outside of town, approaching an old wooden well.

"There might be some water in that well." Adven simply noted as they approached it. The sandcraft was moored at least a mile away as they went out in search of water that the sandcraft was running low on.

"If not, the people in Nemo said there was another village called Byrd up ahead." Jet said in response. They pulled the bucket that hung in the well by a rope. After drawing it up after a minute they found dirt and some spiders. Nothing more. No water.

"No luck." Adven sighs, but immediately his senses are burning and he is on high alert, and the same went for Jet. "Who's there?" The two scanned until they both fell on the same person and their jaws dropped.

Before them stood a pristine beauty who was actually too average to be beautiful, but she was, at least to Adven and Jet who remained silent. She had perfect skin, and perfect complexion, and her nose was neither small nor big, and her eyes were a beautiful gray that they could lose themselves in. Her face was a woman's face, and was not still retaining child-like properties like Virginia. But the woman before them was their age or so. She was also womanly, far from tomboys like Emilia, Virginia, or even Sakura. She wore her green dress that complimented her long and braided auburn hair, with just the right amounts of black and red mixed into it. Her braid reaching down to the top of her butt. Her pink lips let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness!" Her pleasant voice remarked as she approached them. "I've been out here trying to find Byrd for at least four days."

Jet merely let out an unintelligible mumble, and Adven nodded irking out a "Yeah."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKO

"So…you were out there in the desert for four days, Auriol?" Virginia wondered as she and Sakura met up with Adven, Jet, and their new friend just outside of the sandcraft. The two women were not absent in noticing the way Adven and Jet had not let go of their lock on the woman who introduced herself as Auriol. Their eyes would not leave her.

"Yes," Auriol nodded shyly. "And thanks to Adven and Jet here I won't be."

Adven and Jet start talking to one another from the side and while Auriol pays them no mind, Sakura and Virginia took notice, but could not hear what they were saying. That was, until both of them started out with angered words. "No way will I do that!" Jet boldly declared to Adven.

"Too bad!" Adven merely responded.

"You aren't allowed to simply do that." Jet argued. The two stop in silence before jumping to the roof of the sandcraft. Sakura and Virginia felt disappointed because now they couldn't hear the two. "Listen," Jet began vehemently, "Auriol will be mine."

"No, mine." Adven fought back.

"What about Sakura?" Jet argued.

"Sakura?" Adven questioned. "What does a flower have to do with anything?"

Jet stood there losing his anger. "I…er…I don't know. I just said it…I really don't even know what a 'Sakura' even is." The two stood there in confusion for a moment while Gallows and Emilia show up outside and find Sakura and Virginia with Auriol.

"Who's this?" Emilia wondered.

"You must be Emilia." Auriol bowed. "I'm Auriol. You're friends were kind enough to offer me a lift to Byrd."

"That sounds fair." Emilia noted, but quickly noticed Gallows was now atop the sandcraft with Jet and Adven. All of them with permanent scowls for the other. All of them start yelling and shouting, among other things that are just one degree of brawling.

Sakura creased her brows. "That's odd of them."

Emilia nodded. "So unlike them to just fight like that."

Gallows interjected an idea, "Stop this! Let's have her decide."

The other two nodded, "Right."

As evening came the three women of the Maxwell Gang (Plus) sat about in their room. Each deep in thought. "They have all been acting so strange, the men." Sakura summarized. "At least since Adven and Jet came back without any water."

Virginia nodded. "Ever since Auriol arrived at least."

Emilia immediately scowled. "It's…like they all love her."

"All except Clive." Virginia brought up. They quickly went to Clive's room where Clive was resting in his bed for the moment. The entered quietly and stood there like they were going to leave and not bother him, but instead, "Clive!"

Clive's body tenses at Virginia's calling of his name and he nearly jumps. "Huh?" He questioned in a daze as he looked to the three women. "What is it?"

"Can you go and find out what's going on with the other guys? They seem to be acting odd and territorial." Virginia gave his mission.

"Yeah, sure." Clive got up and left them behind to find out the answer so he could go back to bed. The three women stay there expecting for him to return. In the meantime Sakura and Virginia look through Jet's belongings and blush when they find his underwear. Still, Emilia simply noticed that Jet was growing roses in a closet near his window. They weren't to healthy, but that was probably due to the fact they've been in Blue Crane. Finally they noticed the door open and a determined Clive came into the room headed for his bunk. "I won't let them beat me." He muttered as he threw his stuff about the room in search of something, totally ignoring the three women. "They won't take her away." The three women realizing he was acting off too now simply backed out of the room.

By the time night came Auriol was simply sitting at the kitchen table as Jet arrived. "These are for you, fair lady." He produced a bouquet of roses from his personal garden. All of his roses. He left a mess of dirt as he had hurriedly taken them. So unlike him, just as it had been unlike Clive to disorganize his stuff by flinging it around earlier like he had. Auriol accepted the flowers and as she was smelling them Adven arrived in the room.

"Jet?" Adven questioned.

"What is it Adven?" Auriol wondered innocently.

"I made you dinner, see." Adven produced noodles and sauce from behind his back placing it on the table. It was then that Gallows arrived.

"Auriol, I want you to have my guardian rune."

Clive was soon within the room. "I'll be your slave!" He proposed.

Auriol simply giggled. "My, my, you all are so nice. I hope you treat all of your guests so well."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOOKOKO

As late afternoon hit Byrd, a town just like that of Nemo, but in a desert and rock surrounding, Auriol made her way through the shops as all the men of the Maxwell Gang followed after her devoutly. Sakura, Emilia, and Virginia simply watched from the outside of the saloon where they sat at a table drinking some tea and water. "Something is definitely going on with Auriol." Virginia noted.

"It's not just them." Sakura interjected. "Every guy who comes across her acts like they'd give her their lives and freedom on a whim."

Emilia clenched her teeth. "I'm not letting her steal the man I love." The other two women stared at her.

"The man you love?" Virginia wondered. "Mario?"

Emilia blinked. "Uh…I mean, the men you love."

The two girls blushed. "We don't love anyone!" They said in chorus and then blushed even more when they had both said it.

"Listen, we should follow her." Emilia proposed.

"Spy on her you mean?" Virginia question.

Sakura nodded. "Good idea."

It was at that time that Auriol was looking around. "I could go for something to eat." She commented.

"We'll take you!" The four men said in chorus.

Virginia heard this from afar. "H-hey! They're going to dinner without telling us!" She stood along with the others as they caught up. There happened to be a fancy eat-out place in Byrd and they were not being left behind. The guys and Auriol had already a table before the trio could even get to the place. As they all were eating it was becoming apparent that Auriol's skin was paler than it was earlier. This came about when she swayed as if weak. All the men took notice, being that they hadn't been eating anyway, but watching her. "Are you okay?" They all wondered at once.

"Y-yes." Auriol weakly replied. "I just feel a bit faint. I'll be right back." She stood up from her spot and moved towards the halls where there was a coat closet. Seeing her coming towards them Sakura, Emilia, and Virginia hid away in the back of the walk-in coat closet. Hiding behind boxes that lied at the back. It was here that Auriol entered weakly. Becoming paler and paler it seemed. As she stood there a man entered wit his coat, but he soon had the same first impression of her as Adven and Jet. In this moment Auriol grabbed the man's body and drew him into the room and closer to her body. Touching her lips to his. The trio of women from the Maxwell Gang notice this from their hiding spots and question what they were seeing. Soon enough though, Auriol is returning to the table as the man falls to the ground. After Auriol was gone the girls left their hiding to look at the man.

Virginia stepped back after she turned the man who was lying on his front to his back. "He's dead…"

"Look at him." Sakura said as she noticed that he seemed to be pale and without muscles. He looked like a skeleton who wore tight pale skin that did not hide his bones. His clothing remained intact though.

Emilia took it in. "There are legends of a she-demon who could steal life." She mentioned.

"You're not accusing that Auriol is a demon are you?" Virginia questioned.

"I was simply repeating what I knew." Emilia defended.

Sakura nodded her head. "Sometimes legends and myths aren't real, but rather influenced by real life." She pushed the dead body aside so no one would find it just yet. "Auriol may simply be the ancestor of the woman who inspired that legend. In either case she is definitely stealing life. Did you notice how pale she was before killing this guy? Afterwards she looked healthy and fine?"

Virginia had a bubbling feeling in her gut. "I suppose…we have to stop her before she does something to Jet…or…the others."

Sakura and Emilia nod in understanding.


	63. Auriol Pt 2 of 2

The men of the Maxwell Gang were sitting on the porch to one building in Byrd anxiously waiting for Auriol to come back to them. It was at this time however that another woman approached them that they knew. "Hey guys," Emilia said, grabbing their attention, "Auriol said that she wanted for you to meet her back at the sandcraft."

They all stood up so quickly and without care for anything other than what they head that their chairs all just fell to the ground. "What, really?" They all questioned at once.

"Yep." Emilia nodded. "You better hurry."

It was then that they all stormed off in a stampede. However, Auriol was currently walking with Sakura and Virginia who were leading her to the alley behind the buildings. Once there Sakura and Virginia walked around her giving off intimidating looks. "What was it you wanted to say?" Auriol wondered innocently.

"Give up the act." Sakura simply said with a scowl.

The woman with light brown hair in a braid gasped. "Whatever do you mean?"

Virginia glared. "We saw what you did to that man back in the closet."

It was silent for a moment before Auriol let out a laugh that sounded uncommon of her innocent and fragile nature. "I suppose then, that I will just have to have you join him." She grinned her pink and pouty lips. "I may look nice," It was now that Auriol's features seemed to morph into that of a woman with long light brown hair and gray skin. Her eyes become a deep amber. Lost was the nice plain dress of a good-natured woman and instead a tight-fitting top and short skirt with stockings. "But I'm fierce." With no warning she charged at Sakura and Virginia with clawed hands, but the two women were able to just get out of the way of Auriol's attack. She was so much faster than they thought she would be. They also did not expect the change in looks.

Virginia drew her ARMs and aimed as well as pulled the trigger at her enemy, but no subsequent bullet was fired. "What the?"

"The aura I produce negates the use of such weapons." Auriol giggled.

"Yes, but I don't rely on those things to fight!" Sakura warned as she flung a sai at Auriol who just dodged it as it landed in the wall nearby. Sakura quickly moved forward and attacked with her other one, but Auriol kicked her hand sending the weapon away. That did not stop Sakura who then simply gave an uppercut punch to Auriol's jaw. In response Auriol swung her arms to attack Sakura who dodged every attack easily. With a grin Sakura jabbed at Auriol four times hitting the other woman back.

Auriol wiped the blood on her mouth. "I didn't expect such resistance." She huffed. "Surging Light!" She declared with an outstretched arm as a purple negative energy that like Adven's own attacks knocked the two women away just as Emilia had arrived.

"Transcendent the Blade!" She declared knocking Auriol to the ground. Auriol seemed all too weak for a demon.

Auriol slowly stood up. "It seems I can't beat the three of you." She huffed to stand up fully. "So…I will just have to use them."

From the corners of their eyes the three women noticed that Gallows, Jet, Adven, and Clive had showed up with serious faces on. "You…you'll have them fight us?" Virginia questioned.

Sakura simply looked at the four men. "Listen, Virginia, it doesn't look like we'll have a choice. We can take them."

"What? You mean…fight Jet?" Virginia wondered.

Emilia stood with her sheathed shinobi-zue. "It looks that way."

Gallows and Clive came forward to attack the women in a charge, but Sakura kicked Clive away before sending one to his chest to leave him on the ground without breath. It was then that Adven came and Sakura went to do the same to him, but Adven, even when being manipulated, still could dodge her attacks, and better than usual since he was not nervous or had other convictions. Gallows meanwhile was dealt with a headbutt to the chest from Emilia which sent him backwards in a stagger, without breath, just as it did with Sakura's kick to Clive earlier.

Virginia, in defense to Jet's attacks on her, sent multiple punches that were all blocked. Because of her convictions about harming him she was instead the one who ended up being hit into the nearest wall. He was quick to grab her by the neck to make sure she stayed there as he pummeled her. Virginia simply looked right into his eyes. "Jet!" She shouted to try and get his attention. She looked at him saddened. "You will be controlled by her? I thought you were stronger than that." She suddenly looked shocked. "Unless…unless you love her? If you can tell me that you love her I'll let you win and defeat me, or kill me, or whatever."

Jet stared at her still, not doing anything. "Jet!" Auriol shouted. "Kill her and get it over with."

Jet did not move. "I love…" After a few moments he let go of Virginia's neck. "Virginia?"

She simply hugged him she was so relieved to have him back. "You're back with us." She heard some grunts going on. "Ah! Adven and the others."

Jet grinned. "I'll handle them." Some reason he felt really excited to have this chance as he prepped his knuckles. "Lion's Rage Punch!" He hit Adven and Gallows flying into the wall, shattering it due to the force of impact. "That felt good."

Auriol stood in disbelief. "I…I can't lose now." She felt tears reach her eyes. "Why? Why do you people want to hurt me so? I just want to live another 500 years!" She started to back away from them as she noticeably was becoming grayer. She was just so afraid suddenly even though the Gang had no reservations for killing her.

"5oo years?" Sakura wondered.

"So she's been alive that long by…stealing life from men?" Emilia wondered.

"Monster!" Virginia simply declared as the demon fell over her feet and hit the ground. Normally she did not show her true form, because when she did she used up too much energy. She needed to steal more life from men, and fast. That's when she saw the defeated Clive and began to frantically crawl for him.

"Don't even think about it." Jet simply said as he stepped between Auriol when she was only just in reach of Clive. By now Auriol's hair was graying and her skin was forming wrinkles. 500 years were catching up on her and fast. Soon enough she was aging so much she was falling apart and that was about the time everyone aside from Jet looked away in horror and disgust.

"How horrible…" Virginia simply muttered after it was over. She may have hated Auriol, but no one deserved to die like that.

Jet turned to face the three women. "I don't want to ever talk about this again. I'm just going to finish by saying let's head back to the sandcraft, get some sleep since it's night, and then leave to find Twilight Lone tomorrow morning." With that Jet walked off in silence leaving the three defeated men behind with the three women who had nothing to say either.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

**As I sit here typing this at noon on Friday morning I have no idea what you thought of the last chapter being that I just woke up, and obviously you haven't read this chapter, so I don't know how you accepted it. At first I was not going to do it, and after writing it now I feel some regret. It was horrible. I hated this story arc about Auriol. It didn't fit in here, and now I have some feeling that it may not fit into the original NDS, but it has to be done. There is one character development in this story arc that while may be unnoticed by you or not had to be done before the end, because this story had a foreshadow, and I said it out-right, but I separated the information so you ended up seeing two statements instead of the one, and probably saw them as two things, not realizing them to be one. It also didn't help you that I made it a question instead of a statement.**

**Anyway, I guess I'll talk about the Raven's Wing because I said I would. It's relation to _Inu-Yasha_ seems obvious since both change from a beat-up katana to a large sword with a wind based attack. First of all, the Raven's Wing turns into a zanbato only when the wielder feels a desire to protect, and that will always be constant, even if I never have Jet say he wants to protect something, he will be feeling that if the sword changes. Inu-Yasha doesn't really do that. In fact, why it transforms in Inu-Yasha I am not sure of since I don't think they even ever got into it, but I think the first transformation was because Inu wanted to protect Kagome, I'm not sure. I have bad memory. It's either that or the Tetsuaiga transformation is caused by itself in an attempt to protect Inu. Jet obviously doesn't require the sword not to turn into a demon…**

**Anyway, the attacks themselves, when I see Inu on TV, which reminds me a new episode tomorrow, anyway, on TV the wind scar is this yellow jagged trail of something, whatever it is. The Raven's Wing produces wind. Sometimes it can even be invisible, but like with Dal it wasn't, and came across as a white-gray mixture, like a tornado is colored and all. Also, there is no actual wind scar. Without giving anything away about Book 15, just imagine that the Raven's Wing is in fact a big raven's wing, and the attack it produces is that of wind created when the wing is flapped. Jet can only use this attack really from the ground, at least if he wants it strong and to actually hit. From the air the Raven's Wing would only produce wind after all, so the further away you are and so on, the weaker it will be. **

**A lot about the Raven's Wing was covered in the non-canon but sort of canon _Malebolge _story. You know, about how it's the opposite of the Twilight Gauntlet, so on. That stuff was all true. It's just sad that the story could never take place. I mean, I don't remember a lot, but most of the story had it so the Aries battle never happened and instead the Shingo (Duck) one did instead, basically, anything I wrote after I came back now in June would be negated by everything in _Malebolge_, as well as also the fact that through _Malebolge_ we would never get to beating Nobuo. Actually, it could still be possible. The only major change is that in _Malebolge_ Adven declared his love for Sakura in a rather dramatic way and such, I mean, he really went all out in that story, after all, with the Negative Purge especially. That store gave me even more respect for Adven in the end, it's just sad that it was non-canon, because I'm not sure if Adven ever declares his love, and after the next chapter, I'm not even sure Adven has another fight scene until part way into Book 12. I'll just have to make up for it there.**

**Also, returning to the Raven's Wing topic, whereas Inu-Yasha could swing the Tetsuaiga from over his head in a vertical strike and produce a Wind Scar, no such luck with Jet, because that wouldn't produce a wind. There is only one more thing about the Raven's Wing I haven't said, and that is simple, Jet has to say "Raven's Wing!" in order for it to produce that wind attack, because the wind only comes out when he releases his emotions (the ones about protecting something) he has with the yell. If not it would be a simple swing of the sword, because he can do that.**

**Oh, and I have no explanation on how the rusty battered katana form of the Raven's Wing was able to destroy that statue back when Jet got it. Does anyone even care how that happened? Just so long as it did. And I know, I do realize, none of this had to be said, but I said it anyway, and I'm in control of the story here, so… : p (I was trying for a raspberry, did it work?)**


	64. Adven Bok

As the late afternoon passes and the light begins to fade within Blue Crane the blue aura produced by the sun's fleeting touches colors the area. The group had now entered the other snowy part of Blue Crane earlier in the afternoon and the ship continued on it's way through the tunnels, their destination in reach now. It felt like they had traveled all the way around the planet by now. Onboard the craft everything was a simple and average day. At the moment Emilia was running a diagnostic on the craft to make sure it was fine, and Gallows was piloting at the helm. In the back room sat Adven who was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with himself. He was in some form of isolation ever since the hot springs. It was now though that his isolation was broken as Clive stepped into the room.

While Adven looked at the older man, Clive looked at the piece of paper. "Mind if I play?" Clive wondered.

Adven sat with hesitation. "No, it'd be a lot more fun that way I suppose."

Clive came into the small room and took a seat at the small table, in a spot adjacent from the brunette. After Adven set up the board Clive placed down an X in the middle of the board. "You've been travelling with Sakura for some time I hear." Clive paused. "Did I hear right?"

Adven placed a O just below Clive's X in the middle. "Uh…yeah. You heard right."

"Why?" Clive wondered.

"Because she needed someone like me. A friend." Adven replied as Clive put down an X to the right of the one he had in the middle, to which Adven quickly placed an O to the left of Clive's Middle X in order to stop a row of X's from being formed.

"That's not why." Clive quickly responded to Adven's reason. "You are a Drifter and a treasure hunter…but you stay in one town with her. Never leaving. And the only time you are not somewhere near her is when you come here to Blue Crane to get a house." Clive placed an X in the bottom right corner. "If I didn't know any better…"

Adven felt a sudden aggravation at Clive's words. "Don't say it! Don't even think it! If you have, forget it." Adven warned. "Sakura and I could never be together…"

"Why not?" Clive questioned.

A silence took the room for a good amount of time. Nothing occurred except for breathing and the occasional swallowing of spit from Adven. Finally the man with the long cloth of green wrapped around his head and tied into a tail placed an O at the top left of the board to stop an X Clive would put there to win the game. "Because there is no love between her and I." Adven simply said in a calm manner.

Clive looked him straight in the eyes. "Or…is it just one-sided." He placed a final X in the upper right corner, thus making a column of X's. With a strike through them he stood up on his feet. "A good game, Adven. We'll have to play again sometime."

After Clive left the room Adven stared at the game board in front of him with an empty set of eyes. Clive was right, it was unrequited in the end. At least that was all Adven could believe based on what he knew. Sakura…never showed him any sign of the feelings he had for her. Even with all the great memories he had with her. The ones where they would laugh in, and she was beautiful in. Those memories of all the times he was with her, in the far past and as of late when she allowed him to come with her to help with her food stand, and even after she left that to be a reporter. Finally he had something to say about it all, "Hey…I see how Clive beat me. It was hopeless for me to even try to succeed. He trapped me." He placed his finger on the page. Had he gone for the upper right instead of the upper left, Clive would have just put an X in the upper left and win. Clive was too smart for Adven. And Clive was too right as well as Adven's eyes lifted to look to the window that brought some dying light in.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Virginia and Sakura stood in the kitchen busily preparing a meal. Sakura being the culinary genius taking the lead, but not banning Virginia from the job. Sakura, was able to put aside her rivalry, even though she felt one between she and Virginia regarding Jet. Though she swore to fight Virginia over her, Sakura knew it was Jet who mattered in the equation in the end, and so…she had to wait for him to decide the winner. Sakura and her love for Jet…but…then…there was…

"You're such a talented cook, Sakura." Virginia remarked. "Way better than me."

"Thank you." Sakura grinned as she cut a carrot. "You're not so bad, and I'm sure you'll be on my level soon enough." She continued with her task. "The only people who ever compliment me is Adven and yourself. Jet did once too, I suppose. Adven just overcompliments me so I can't be sure when he's telling the truth."

"Just don't get a big head." Virginia warned.

"I don't intend to." Sakura laugh.

"Say…why did you come to Blue Crane, Sakura?" Virginia wondered as she cut up a potato.

"Because…Adven came here." Sakura simply replied with a hint of confusion. She took the carrots and added them to the pot. It looks like it was beef stew again tonight.

"Right, but why?" Virginia continued to question. "He was planning to return as soon as it was over, and you would have been too late to help him out as it was."

"I guess," Sakura thought over her response. "I was worried about him." She responded, grabbing a celery stalk to chop up. "All the times I'm separated from…friends," She paused following a short pause between from and friends. "Well, I mean, I worry about friends when they are not with me. There are some, I worry about more. When Adven told me about Dal, and how strong he is, and how he was coming to get his deed, I was worried he wouldn't win. That he couldn't win. I knew I had to come help him, even if I would have been late." Sakura finished chopping the celery. "That's why I came."

"I can understand that." Virginia replied. "I worry about Jet, and the others every time they go into danger."

Sakura nodded and they continued their preparations for the stew.

OKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Up above the craft and on the roof a cold wind was blowing Jet's gray flap of hair about. His cheeks colored pink due to the chilled winds. At least he had his warm clothing on as well as his dual scarves. Staring to the front of their destination as the sun was leaving the tunnels and dark was coming. Jet had realized now how far he had come, and that he was worth something here.

Without a noise Jet stood from his spot. "Adven." Jet said simply as he had noticed Adven's arrival on the roof regardless of sound.

As the wind blew Jet's hair forward towards his face now since he was not facing the front, the wind instead blew Adven's hair back, as well as the thin piece of clothing that was tied around his head. Adven wearing his trenchcoat. "This is it, Jet." Adven said with finality in his words. "This will be our final battle!" He declared in words. "We will finish the fight we started back in Dolza."

With his scarves flowing in the wind towards his frival Jet questioned this. "Will you tell me why I'm fighting you?"

"Forget the reasons!" Adven shouted. "We will fight without the use of any weapons. Only our hands and such."

"Fine." Jet conceded. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

Adven started off slow, but picked up pace quickly as he ran at Jet. "Surging Punch!" With his negative feelings placed around his right fist he punches out at Jet who is just able to block it with his forearms up.

"A new attack?" Jet questioned. "How about this? Lion's Rage Punch!" The blue lion faced attack knocks Adven backwards with some damage done.

"Surging!"

"Lion's Rage!"

"Punch!" The two declared as the light blue attack of Jet's collided with the purple one of Adven's, and as the two forces did so they were both thrown back with damage done.

Adven, with all his rage coming out, quickly comes back into the action. "Negative!"

Jet was quick to counter. "Positive!"

"Cannon!" Both declared as they then followed up with their respective ending to the phrase. The attacks quickly collide and negate themselves, becoming unstable the blast lash out at both of them, sending them back in pain.

As they both stood gasping for air with lowered stamina Jet began what they were both thinking. "These attacks we use…"

"…Are no way to settle this." Adven concluded as they both took a breather, but Adven was still as determined as ever to win.

"Dinner!" Virginia remarked as she placed bowls of stew for seven at the kitchen table. There came Gallows in a hurry followed by Emilia and Clive soon after. As everyone took their place and Virginia and Sakura finished serving the food they sat down. "That's odd." Virginia said, "Adven and Jet aren't here. I guess they're held up by something." Virginia simply said sitting down as well and everyone began to eat. Adven and Jet had come up with a way to see who gets bonus food, and that was by simple competition. First person to the meal gets bragging rights and a extra helping. As everyone ate their hot soup-like meal, Sakura remained with her bowl untouched.

"But…They're both missing." She mentioned. After a second of thoughts she shook her head. "No…they aren't…I mean, they wouldn't…" She stood up sending her chair to the floor. "We need to find them right now!" She demanded as she moved to leave the room.

After a moment, by the time she left the room, Emilia put her spoon down realizing the same thing Sakura did. "She…might be right." She stood up and everyone else followed after them.

With a grunt Adven's cheek was stretched and his head was knocked and forced to look right as Jet's fist connected with it. Just as soon as the flesh on Jet's hand had left the flesh on Adven's cheek Daisuke was hit on the side by Adven's lower leg, kicking the gray haired young man backwards. Their eyes went to one another's with malice, more so from Adven, and the two went into a grapple and all seemed equal until Jet was able to flip Adven over his head and onto the metal roof of the sandcraft. Even without breath Adven's body still moved. It was in auto now and nothing would stop him from winning it seemed. He was an automaton made to defeat Jet beyond a arguable doubt. Adven, with all his negative feelings spouting out, and all his rage, his jealousy, greed, lust, all of it was clouding his vision and it was not becoming surprising that Jet was the one with the least injuries. Had Jet the same injuries Adven had, Adven would have been the victor five minutes ago, even before dinner started just one minute ago. Still, alas, Jet was the more level-headed one here.

As Adven moved for Jet, the scarf-wearing man jumps to the air and sends his knee into Adven's forehead. In complete defeat and sudden impact Adven is sent in a stumble backwards until his body gave out on him. It seemed all of Adven's invincibility was now gone, and all his wounds and bruises were catching up on him. With bitter tears falling slightly he hit the metal roof with a thump. Within seconds he had formed fists and clenched his teeth as he tried to stand, but he only managed barely raising his head. "I won't lose this battle!" He roared. "I can't! It's too important to me now…" He faded as he fell to the cold, cold metal to rest. If he was given only about a minute he knew he could be standing again. He looked to Jet as his anger and fury evaporated, but enough was still there in him, as his anguish continued, and would never end for him. "I'm…in love with Sakura, and I won't let you have her!" Jet lost his glare instantly as the reason behind the fight came to light. "She…she…she told me, she loved you." Adven muttered as Jet slowly looked to the roof in a thought. Adven had the strength to slowly stand. "I can't lose. Because I'm the one who loves her!"

"Adven." Jet looked to his frival with compassion. "Adven…Adven I do—"

It was then that Sakura was able to climb onto the roof as she took center stage and the others who were following simply became faded in the background. "I knew it." Sakura simply said with bitter feelings. She was disappointed in what was happening. "You two were fighting again. Why must you fight? You both disappoint me." She shook her head it was hurting her so, and she did not understand what they were doing. "Will you both stop? I don't want to see either you two hurt."

"Adven?" Jet wondered as he glanced at his frival. Questioning how this would end, with them going in to eat, or with Adven attacking again.

"What do you think?" Adven simply said to Jet. "I'll do it…because…I…you know."

Jet nodded. "I'll do it because I don't want to know that that was the reason we fought."

Adven looked at his frival seriously. "You…mean to say—"

"Remember," Jet began. "One person can think one thing as much as they want, but the other party involved isn't expected to follow suit. You should know that much being the first party for so long now."

Adven nodded. "Thanks."

Jet grinned as did Adven as they looked at the group. "…now, I suppose it's time for dinner." Jet hummed as he patted his stomach. "I'm going to beat you to dinner y'know?"

"I think not!" Adven gloated as they both ran for the ladder quickly and were soon inside.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the Gang stood in bewilderment. At least Sakura herself was relieved that it was all over between them now. "I'm happy about that." She smiled. "At least they stopped."

Emilia scratched her head. "But…who won?"

"And what were they talking about?" Virginia wondered.

"I guess we just won't ever know." Clive commented as he fixed his smile with a grin and returned inside right after Sakura.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKO

**Well, that's it. It's over. Jet vs. Adven…it wasn't the greatest battle, but it had less action since it wasn't a pure fight. Adven was not clear headed after all. Had he been, then there would have definitely been a great fight that would be too large for that small rooftop. Unfortunately, this is guaranteed the last fight that Adven is involved in until the next book, and this is chapter 64, and book 11 ends at chapter 80, so that's a lot of chapters lacking any real Adven combat for me. I really love Adven, in that non-gay, he's my favorite character I've created ever way. He's also the easiest for me to draw as well, for some odd reason, but in Books 12-15 as well as the epilogue to Book 11 (where it originally ended) he is lacking the green cloth that he wrapped around his head like the Karate Kid, so when I draw him for those they look strange and unfamiliar to me. Mainly because Daisuke (the main character of NDS that Jet's character in this version usually takes place of) and Adven look the same, except in NDS Daisuke has a small ponytail and has true orange hair, and Adven has his headband and brown hair, so remove the ponytail from Daisuke and the headband from Adven and we have a conundrum if I don't color them. Er, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and were actually also able to get the gist of what went on, because once again, just like last time, I didn't tell you what exactly went down just yet. I don't know, tell me what you believe is going on so I can continue writing without bothering to hide things I know you know already. That, and I just like to know. At least you got double chapters. I figured I would just push out these last two chapters so I can start the final story arc of NDS. Get ready, because for the next so may odd days you will be seeing the foundations of the ending, as well as the ending itself. Lots of stuff will happen, and so on. I'll go start it now in fact.**


	65. Under Seige!

The sandcraft made it's way by auto-pilot during the dark Blue Crane night. The Gang was closing in on their destination, and sure-enough, by the morn at best they should be there, at least that's what Clive believed. Regardless, there was a dark about the ship, what, with Blue Crane being practically pitch dark by night. At midnight, however, there was some light coming in that would be just enough to maneuver in without an alternative source of light other than nature. That being since the full moon was out tonight and Blue Crane's ice and snow acted as perfect mirrors for it's light, even underground Clive rolled over in his bed as Jet hung off his own—he sort of slid off in his sleep so now his legs were draping off the side of his bed. Gallows meanwhile serenaded the ship's inhabitants with some light snoring while Adven lied on the cold floor outside of the room with his pillow wrapped around his head to block out those sounds. In the woman's room Sakura and Virginia quietly slept with naughty dreams in their heads while Emilia had fallen to rest at the helm.

As Emilia sat there, a low sounding beep went off, but since she had acute senses most of the time she picked up on it and came out of her slumber. "Huh?" She looked at a status map of the craft that told her of where any problems or security breaches occurred. She noticed in this case that a small hall on a deck below had an orange indictor light flashing. It was not a problem with the ship, nor was it a security breach, but what it was even she did not quite know, which is rather odd. "That's the part of the original craft that…Ed…" Emilia rose quickly, and on her own, ignoring Adven who she made sure was asleep, lifted the door on the floor and descended into the lower decks where there was metal grating for flooring. Down here was really only engine and other mechanics, as well as some storage for things not already up above. She could not understand what set off her system, but something did. She came to the end of a narrow part of the hall and placed her hand on the metal wall. "The map said it was behind this. But I never made this part of the craft…" She drew her blade and shattered the metal wall, realizing it hollow. It led to a bit more of a hall and then another wall with a square panel on it. Removing the panel she finds a quartz colored crystal that was producing some light. She noted how it was connected to the power generator as well. "This is…no…I…" She nodded and confirmed her thoughts. "This is the Twilight Lone. It must be reacting to our location." It was in this moment that an explosion rocked the ship and the door behind her flung downward in a similar burst. "What the--?"

"Thanks for saving us the trouble of ripping apart the craft to find the Twilight Lone." Nobuo chuckled as he and Carole walked down the hall towards Emilia.

She rips the Element out from the wall and holds onto it tight. "This one won't be yours'! I don't even know how it got here…" She shook her head. "How did you know it was here if I didn't?"

"It's simple. Who was it that taught you about ARMs and how to even build this craft?" Nobuo grinned.

"It was…Ed. He was the one who started this craft and built it's one of the kind engines and so on. I just finished it." Emilia looked to the floor. "He…was working with you?"

"Don't be so glum. He was working with the people who don't want me to have that, but, too bad." Nobuo moved quickly catching Emilia off-guard and punched her in the gut. As he backed up from the bent-over Emilia he snatched the Twilight Lone and came to a stop. It was at this moment that the rest of the Gang showed up, now awoken impolitely. "So…the whole party is here now? You would-be dime novel heroes. All you had to do was stop one bad guy and you couldn't even pull that off."

"Gallows, stop the ship." Jet simply said with a glare directed at Nobuo and Carole. Gallows immediately went to do such.

"Look!" Virginia pointed out. "That's the Twilight Lone, isn't it?"

Nobuo raised it so that the Maxwell Gang could see it, as if he were gloating. "It is. All thanks to your bringing it here do I now have all four Elements."

"Emilia!" Jet roared. "I thought that thing wasn't in this craft?"

Emilia stood up now, since regaining stamina. "I…I didn't know. It was built in long before I built the rest." She stood up fully now. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't just you who lied." Jet commented. "Gaea told us that this is where Twilight Lone would be. If it was in our ship, then what are we doing here?" He looked at Nobuo. "Is Gaea just another group of your lackeys?"

"Far from it." Nobuo scoffed. "For the last eighteen years those four have been in my hair. They even took away the Twilight Elements and hid them from me, but I was able to find them again…and this time they won't get in my way. Generator Eon is the thing that is nearby. It seems they led you right for me."

"Who are you?" Emilia wondered.

"Glad you asked that question." Nobuo grinned. "I am Nobuo Winslett."

The Gang went a bit quiet as Virginia looked at Clive. "I don't see how that's possible." Clive remarked. "I have no other family than that of my Family of Procreation."

"Clive, Clive, Clive," Nobuo chastised, "Just look at our faces. They are near similar. And my hair…black with green in the back. A green the same color as your own."

Clive nodded. "If this is true. Why do I not know about you? You aren't much older than myself."

"The Winslett family disowned me. They were the first of many who would outcast me and banish me. Every place I ever went to would never have me. I was forced to live forever until now alone, but it allowed me to see the one truth about Filgaia." Nobuo announced. "Humankind is a pollutant to this world and harm it in every way possible. Without mankind Filgaia could flourish and be the world it is meant to be. And that is why I intend to wipe Filgaia clean of these pollutants."

"And you are going along with this mother?" Emilia questioned. Carole remained silent.

"Be quiet." Carole simply said.

"Listen, don't think that now that you've told us your sappy little tale, and revealed to be related to Clive that we will go easy on you!" Emilia declared. "Nobuo, we will take back those Twilight Elements, starting with that one!"

Jet and Adven stepped forward in the small hallway just four people wide. "Leave this to Adven, Emilia, and I." Jet ordered. "It's too small of a place to all try to take them down."

Nobuo grinned wide as Carole moved away from him. "All three of you can attack me and be unable to even touch this Element."

Jet moved forward. "So how do we start?" He wondered.

"We already know he has a good endurance." Emilia noted. "And we all have left our weapons above it would seem, so…we will have to try anything we can muster."

"Pheh!" Adven snorted. "Leave this to me. Surging Punch!" With a purple fist of negative energy Adven swings his arm and his attack is dodged. In the seconds following his miss Nobuo moved and kicked him into the wall with a thump as his head hit first.

"Damnit Adven!" Jet cursed at Adven's eagerness to start off. "Lion's Rage Punch!" As with Adven's attack, Jet's attack is dodged as well.

"Astral Punch, Ha!" While Nobuo was still dodging Jet's attack Emilia's attack hit him in the chest, sending the man with black and green hair into the wall. "Now take this! Gale Force!" Sending countless punches forward Emilia continues to pound Nobuo into the wall, but Nobuo was quick to get out of the attack and launch his body off the wall, headbutting Emilia in the chest and sending the woman to the ground without any breath. As she gasped he kneed her in the head and she fell to the floor in defeat.

"Positive!"

"Negative!"

Nobuo glanced back at the two and promptly took a countermeasure. "Wind Burst!" From Nobuo's hands came a surge of wind that flung Adven into the wall.

Jet continued. "Cannon!" Nobuo moved with speed, kicking Jet back and stopping the scarf wearing boy's attack. As Adven went in to attack Nobuo from behind, the enemy spun and kicked Adven into the wall, sending him to defeat as well. "Looks like it's down to just us." Jet grinned.

"Hmm," Nobuo stepped away tossing the Twilight Lone to Carole. "No, not really."

"Hic et ubique!"

Before anyone could blink a black light swallowed them up.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**There, I started it. I had a lot of new plot ideas that were not in the original NDS, so I'm sorry if this all seems flung together. Originally there was no relation between Nobuo and a character, and Ed's story is a retooled version of another in NDS. Sam's father, made SAND, the ship (sandcraft), in NDS, for the Gaea group. Here the story has been swapped with other characters. I also hashed out a better reason for Nobuo, because in NDS, since I have yet to make Book 11 a second version, Nobuo has no reason, and while he has been at this for 18 years all we ever learned was that he wanted to kill all life because they had treated him poorly and forced him to a life of loneliness. He thinks people are innately evil, after all. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm saying. I'm typing these words, but I'm really not thinking about them. So I'll just stop and say, there's part one of many. Y'know what, I won't make them parts. I will label this and every chapter with it's own chapter. No more "… Pt. 1 of…" coming from me. And you can hold me to that.**


	66. Twilight Lone

"NDS: Book 10: Chapter 66: Twilight Lone"

**There, I think from now on I will title chapters like this. Seems interesting. Anyway, fine, you stink. I read your review and felt pathetic. You had everything pretty much half-right. The Twilight Elements don't put you in memories, so your theory about them reliving their past lonely memories is wrong. The Twilight Elements just take what is applicable to them from the person's true feelings. With Twilight Sun it was the character's dreams that became their reality, in Moon it was their fears and nightmares, and in Gemini the Element manifested their most hidden side, now, with Twilight Lone, since there is no point in hiding it since it will be here in a moment, it's what they perceive being in a state of loneliness is. But damn, so true with the second part of your review, but it does help that that was the same basic formula of Twilight Sun and Moon, so…yeah, let me start. Note: You were close to another thing though with the first part, but not the second in that instance.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet opened his eyes as he felt his body weight diminish and gravity disappeared. Upon opening his eyes he was not sure he had opened them. The simple truth was that Jet seemed to be floating through an endless black void with no characteristics at all. "I'm alone then…even from myself. Sort of the opposite of the Gemini then." Jet noted as he continued to move about aimlessly without want of such. "This is definitely Twilight Lone. A place where true loneliness is felt…because I am really alone…and cold." Jet began to think about the location of the others, but could not. His second thoughts went to those about his way to get out. After minutes of aggravating ideas he burst out in anger like a jet flame. "I have to go stop bloody Nobuo from committing genocide!" He absolved.

"But…of course…Twilight Lone…is the safest place to be then." Jet realized. He was safe here, forever. He could never be killed by Nobuo like this, he figured. Nobuo could go ahead with his plans and never bother Jet.

But did that not bother him?

He shook his head vehemently. "I should have never said that." He swore. "My…My friends…and even Adven, and then all of those asses I met getting here…I can feel them." Jet was a bit confused on how when he honestly put his heart out there he could feel everyone else, but in the end, he could. He could even see Pike right now back at Claiborne getting ready to tend to the horses. "Pheh," he laughed, "It must be true that a dark void does not mean nothing is there. I am. If this were a white void anyone could pick me out fine. On a piece of paper the slightest mark can be found, but not on a black one. If I were to look hard enough though…"

He shook his head. "I want to be alone." Jet simply said with a grin. It was something he knew he always wanted for some time now. And now he could say it without getting a disappointed look from Virginia. "I want to be alone, because no matter what, I'm never really ever going to be alone. Even here, in the deepest loneliness I still am bonded to them, even if I don't like that."

He nodded in affirmation. "I want to see them all one last time. I will go back just to see her." Daisuke closed his eyes and gravity took over for him.

Virginia was looking out at a familiar scene to Jet, but one that was still foreign to her. For some odd reason she was standing on a land of green grass and in front of a blue sea of sand as a wind cooled her. It was Jet's Twilight Sun reality. She had never seen it, but she had been told about it, and her thoughts, when she thought of this place, were lonely ones. She knew why though, too, because when Jet told her them she wished she could have been there with him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She spun around to face Jet. "Jet? What are you doing here?"

"It's strange really." Jet, still with a grin. "I was floating in a dark void, and suddenly, I was just here. Normally I just had to go out of my own Twilight reality to get to another…but…" He shook off all of that stupid explanation that had interested him for about the same time he had opened his eyes and showed up just behind Virginia. One of those hearts he felt asked for him. "I've been here before." He commented.

"You have?" Unaware that this really was the same as Jet's dream.

"Remember how I told you about the place I was at in Twilight Sun…well, this is it. Exactly."

"I thought I was alone again for a moment." Virginia said, closing her eyes with heart. "But, I suddenly realize that I'm never alone."

"No one ever can be, much to my chagrin." Jet simply replied. "We are connected by these." Jet pointed outwards to the left side of her chest. Suddenly he noticed that his finger was placed on not just her heart, but something else that he had not. He quickly pulled back with a blush, and jerked away from any wrath that would surely be coming. "I'm sorry!" He quickly got out in hopes it would save him, if not he also was cowering with his arm folded over his head to protect it.

Virginia simply let out some laughs and finished with a smile as he slowly looked at her in confusion; breaking his defenses. "Jet…" She softly said, "Let's get out of here. We can come back later when we want." She moved towards him, grabbing his hand. "We're not alone any more."

With a clang in the background from an idling engine Jet and Virginia stood on the sandcraft, in the hallways once more. Jet was quick to look for their enemies, but found none. "Nobuo is gone." Jet said cautiously. His grin faded and his determined, hooded glare returned as it should. "How far were we from the Twilight Lone?"

"Within running distance. Maybe five or so minutes from here." Virginia replied. "But, the Twilight Lone isn't there."

"You're right, it's not." Jet confirmed. "That's where Generator Eon is. And that is where Nobuo has gone."

"What will you do?" She wondered.

"You stay here and wait for the others." He replied as he broke away from her. "I'm getting the Raven's Wing and Aigert-Lahm, and then…" He looked back to her.

"Then you're going to go…alone?"

"What did I only just tell you, and you say yourself? We're never alone." Jet simply ran up the stairs and up for his room, leaving a worried Virginia behind.

OKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Emilia stood upward in a rigid motion, felling a great wind pushing back upon her. She looked out at her surroundings only to see clouds below. Below her feet was rock-hard mountain ground. She was on a flat mountaintop, high above the ground, but the air was not thin like it should be. Still, her only company was the cold wind that blew by her. She registered everything about her surroundings.

"So this is all of it…huh?" She wondered. This was the culmination of her life. Moments ago she felt betrayed by both Ed and her mother. Luckily she at least found that Ed, who is but a memory now, did not betray her. Still, he could have told her. She did not know of her past, she has no mother, and who was her father? For all she knew now, it could be Nobuo, but she was sure Carole was not involved with Nobuo that way. "Being lonely is the only feeling I've ever known, aside from the few times it was false." She sighed. "My mind is empty, and so was I, and then I lost both Ed and Mario." She shed a quiet tear that was dried by the winds.

"I've lived three lives, and I have been lonely for all of them I think. Even the past that I cannot recall now." She looked out to the clouds that covered over the ground. "This is how reality should be for me. This is how I want my life to be. My fourth life. There is no other life I can see right now…"

"Emilia…"

Emilia looked up with shock, but as she looked around, she could not find the man who made that sound. "Gallows? Are you there?" She glanced around for the Baskar, expecting one of those tricks of his. Something that had grown on her by now. She said she would help get him a woman, and in the end…she…"I was wrong then." Emilia resolved. "I do want to be with people. It's okay to be lonely…but only sometimes, but, sometimes, you just need someone else to help you. And for you to help them."

Emilia saw the clouds swirl below her and she felt she was going to fall, but when she was about to cling on to the mountain she found a brick and stone ruin that had become exactly that. An abandoned ruin with numerous large clay bricks and light brown stones that stood on desert sands. A ruin entrance close by. "Where am I know?" She wondered as she began to survey the area from atop the ruin she now stood upon until her eyes hit something. "Gallows!"

The Baskar noticed her as she waved and he ran towards her. "Emilia? Where did you come from?"

She jumps down to meet him, and he helps her stay up as she began to stumble after a botched landing. Caught in his arms she looked up to his face. "It doesn't matter now." She stepped backwards from him giving a look of thanks.

"This feeling I felt here." Gallows commented as he scanned the ruins. "The same ones I felt when my parents left. Feelings from so long ago. I guess they stay with you forever." He looked to her. "But that feeling isn't constant. There are others that take it away. Thinking now…I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with the Maxwell Gang. Even if we're led by a girl who has doubts, we have some book-loving father, and a girl who isn't just smart but deadly. And…also…some dumb android who never lets me ask out a single girl!" He chuckled a bit. "Jet really has a way of making me feel like I have another brother."

Emilia simply nodded. "I agree with all of those things." She grinned. "And smart and deadly is RIGHT! Just remember that, okay, you bug oaf." She looked at him with a smile for awhile as silence came over them. Her arch faded as it went on. "Gallows, I promise you, I will always stick by you, because I know I have no one else to do that for."

Gallows nodded. "Sure thing!" He boastfully remarked. "That way we can kick lonelinesses ass whenever it rears it's ugly butt around us giving us a deep blue funk!" He smacked one fist into a palm to emphasize his words, as a grin bore deep into her. As the fist hit his palm, the scene of a ruin shattered around them and as soon as it did they were standing with Virginia within the lower deck of the sandcraft.

Virginia looked surprised. "You two are back as well."

Emilia nodded as seriousness came back into play. "What about Jet?"

Virginia looked to the stairway. "He just left a few moments ago. After Nobuo and Generator Eon."

Emilia looked to Gallows. "Gallows?"

He nodded. "I'm going if you're going, after all."

She grinned. "Right." She looked to Virginia. "Someone has to stay and inform the others, but I'm going to Eon, and I'm taking Gallows." Virginia nodded in understanding knowing that Gallows may be needed for his arcana and she was after her mother as well as being the only other aside from Adven who could possibly damage Nobuo. Gallows was out in a hurry to get his stuff. As Emilia left she looked back at the brunette woman. "Virginia, please take care of yourself and the others."

Even though she did not like the finality in Emilia's words, Virginia nodded solemnly out of duty, "I will."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKKOKOKO

**Just one thing. I didn't know it I should write loneliness' or lonelinesses, so I went with the –es. Sounded more correct for a predicament I have never come across. Actually, I think I'm talking about loneliness as a thing or person, so a noun, so it should probably be "…Loneliness's ass…", with the capital and the apostrophe s that shows possession. Still, whatever, it's a more philosophical usage than literal so it's hard to say. Next time will probably be a short chapter, in fact I may just write it now. It's the end to Book 10, and the setup for Book 11, so, it's short. Still, I kept myself from adding the next part of Book 11 which is short as well just because originally I had left it at a end to one Book. This way I can still get a similar response when the chapter ends as I would when the book ends, well, not the same, but close enough, being that a book and chapter are two different things.**


	67. Awakening!

"NDS: Book 10: Chapter 67: Awakening"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet ran along the cold tundra as he made out the shape of a small ruin, the size of a shack. It was most likely steps leading into an underground ruin, Jet figured. He was still too far away to be certain, and it was still too dark to tell for certain. He let out a huff of visible breath, "That must be where Generator Eon is." Jet looked on with curiosity. "Just what is it though?" He wondered.

"Jet!" Emilia and Gallows were quickly catching up, with Emilia ahead of the slower Gallows. Jet stopped as the two caught up with him, and to give himself a chance to catch his breath.

"Is that where Nobuo went?" Emilia wondered as she jerked her head in the direction of the ruin.

"Must be." Jet simply said.

"So…" Gallows began awkwardly, to break the awkwardness that was coming across. "This is it, huh?"

Jet nodded. "This is the last battle. If we fail to stop Nobuo now…"

"…Who knows what will happen." Emilia finished what Jet had purposely stopped saying in an effort not to make their mission sound like a desperate one. "Together I'm sure we can stop him."

"But…" Gallows began. "What if he uses Generator Eon to do whatever it is he will do?" He asked, not usually being the serious one and the voice of reason or worry.

Jet shrugged. "We can't say how the outcome will turn out when we don't even know what Eon is or does."

Emilia nodded. "It's best we just get going." And the trio began in a jog for the ruin, which, deep within, in a standard-sized room of metal that was silver in color, held Nobuo and Carole. The two of them had just entered the room with clangs of boots on the metal floor that was the same as the wall, just duller and darker.

"My journey of eighteen years to destroy humankind is near-complete." Nobuo commented with a grin. He felt tingles flow through his skin, he was like a kid who had waited for a toy and now has finally gotten it; or a person awaiting a letter in the mail.

Carole followed, awkwardly, behind him. "Why…must all die, aside from us?" She questioned.

He laughed. "I will burn them like the trash they are, and when it is done, I will follow after."

"So…I will be the only one left?"

"That's your decision." He muttered as he continued for the wall before stopping before it. "What you do after all of this is none of my concern." He chuckled. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if a few others would survive this chaos."

"I see…" Carole trailed off. "But I don't like people. They are unfair, as is this world."

"Then we will just have to try our hardest to kill them all off." He laughed as he drew the Twilight Sun, and lifted it to a hole in the wall of the room. Three more on the same wall, with one to it's right, one below, and one diagonal. With his other hand he took up the Twilight Moon and placed it in front of the hole beside the one he had his left hand in front. With a gentle push he placed them in the wall which they seemed custom fit for them. "Starting with that group of Drifters who have been on our tails every last step of the way."

"Yes…" Carole agreed, but it may be a lie. There was doubt in her voice now.

"From this moment on, the Filgaia we knew no longer exists!" He declared, placing Twilight Gemini and Lone into the last two spots.

As Jet ran a fissure formed along the ground in front of him and the others. The ground shook tremendously causing the trio to stop as the ground ahead of them that surrounded the ruin shattered, and the ruin sunk into the ground. In it's place rose a much larger structure. As it came out the mountain they were within literally split in two and rained rocks down upon them doing so. Evading the barrage as the night sky and moon became visible the group tried their best to get closer, now that more light was revealing what they were dealing with. The light reflected nicely off of the silver metal object, illuminating the caves for some distance. As the structure, that was easily the size of a large mansion or a small castle, rose from the ground the object was becoming more defined and certain to the Gang.

"What the Hell is that?" Jet roared outwards as the rumblings tried to cover his words up. The rocks continued to rain and they were on the move again. The mountain, now split in two and whose top was torn asunder, finished it's downpour.

"It looks like a sandcraft." Gallows commented when it finally came into view and they could see how it was shorter in the bow than the stern and how it expanded outward. The way it was sort of sleek and sexy with smooth curves along the bottom and flat along the sides.

"Except…it's too big." Emilia muttered as the caves stopped shaking.

"So…that's Generator Eon." Jet simply remarked as if it did not surprise him in the least. "It was a sandcraft in the end. It was so large, the Twilight Elements could only power it, what, channeling emotions, a never-ending power source and all."

"And we have to fight that?" Gallows wondered.

"It's not going to be easy to stop." Emilia remarked observing the ship with an expert's eye.

Jet shrugged with a grin. "Well, we've come this far, and I'm not quitting right when the finish line is right there!" He pointed out Eon with emphasis in his language.

Gallows scoffed as he matched Jet's grin with one of his own. "It'd be a waste of the past year not to go."

"If you're going, I'm going to go." Emilia resolved. "Not only that, my mother is in there. I have to get her to stop this." She finally grinned as well. "Besides…I see a future in you guys. My fourth life will begin now, and all the other ones will be left here with Eon!"

There was silence among the trio as the doubts and worries departed from their minds. "Then it's settled." Jet stated. "We're going to Eon."

OKOKOKOKOKOKO

**END OF BOOK 10**


	68. Countdown to Extinction

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 68: Countdown to Extinction"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Virginia watched as from the doorway of the sandcraft as the rocks fell up ahead. Where she was right now the damages and earthquakes did not reach, but she most certainly see the shadow rise up from the ground. She did not have to be told that it was Eon. And as she watched this sight she wrung her hands until finally placing them over her heart. She was selfish, she knew, but all she could mutter in the end was, "Jet…"

The aforementioned gray-headed male and his two companions, Emilia and Gallows, were twenty feet from the looming and bulky sandcraft that was Generator Eon. They were observing what they were up against, and finding that they had to look upward too much. It was beginning to hurt their necks trying to see the top of the silver metal vessel.

"So…I don't see a door." Jet noted. "How do we get in?"

Emilia moved ahead of the two as the early morning blue sky began to take place overhead. She pointed out a panel that was six feet in height and three in width. "See that emergency door. It's only about fifteen feet up from the ground." She lowered her arm and looked back. "If we can get closer I know I can probably just shatter the door apart. It's weak there."

The two men nodded. "Then let's go. We don't have any idea when it will start to move." Gallows interjected as the trio began in a sprint for Eon. Just as all seemed perfect for them Jet and Emilia noticed that smaller, previously unseen panels, were moving and allowing gun turrets to aim at them. The machine gun fire began as Jet swiftly jumped aside.

"Gallows, stand behind me." Emilia ordered as they continued running through the shots with her deflecting the rounds with her blade. Jet meanwhile took the task of drawing his Aigert-lahm and aiming at the various turrets, sending rounds straight at them, and disabling most of them. Just as one he did not see aimed at him Gallows fired off a round, and it broke.

"Don't expect me to say thanks or anything." Jet simply remarked as they met up.

"Transcendent the Blade!" Emilia's wind sword attack broke into the door she had mentioned, shattering it into shards. With a running jump she was up with the most agile ease. Jet and Gallows stared at her from below.

"Look, I can't jump ten feet up." Gallows simply said.

"Like I can?" Jet questioned with agitation. "Though, I probably have a better chance than you. Stay here a moment." Jet walked away and looked up at Emilia in thought, and then nodded. As Gallows was watching him in confusion, Jet began in a sprint. Gallows realized Jet was headed directly for him and when Jet had jumped he knew to crouch, because Jet was going to bounce from off his head and up. Doing such, Jet made it up into the same hall as Emilia. As Gallows cursed and rubbed his head, Jet took off his scarves from around his neck. Tying them together he lowered them down as a rope for Gallows who bitterly accepted them and began the climb upward. As Gallows got to the hallway and Jet was placing the scarves back around his neck, the android noticed Gallows piercing glare. "What?"

"Oh…nothing." The Baskar merely shook his head, hiding his anger away.

"So, where do we go from here?" Jet wondered as he and the others began to walk into Eon, in it's eight foot wide halls that were twelve feet in height. There had to be at least three decks, so that meant in a rough estimate, the ship is somewhere over thirty-six feet tall.

Emilia simply grinned. "I made most of that sandcraft we use, remember. All sandcraft have the same basic design. The bridge is to the front, on large craft like this, probably on the third deck. The power generator and engine are on the bottom and to the back."

"And the Twilight Elements would be in the core, correct?" Gallows questioned.

"I will go there then. To the power generator and get the Elements." Emilia said. "I'm the only one who would know what they're doing regarding mechanics."

"Then Gallows and I will head for the bridge." Jet replied. "It looks like that hall up ahead on the left would take us there."

"Wait, can we handle Nobuo without Emilia." The Baskar questioned.

Jet nodded. "I know I can."

A sensor went off with a flash on the helm's control panel. Carole was quick to observe that as she sat at the seat of the behemoth sandcraft. "It looks like my daughter, Jet Enduro, and the Priest are here." She commented to Nobuo who stood to the back of the bridge. The room was made up of four walls with one long one, two on the sides that went diagonally in until it hit the ends of the final wall, where the helm was. Along those latter three walls where window panes capable of seeing outside the room.

Nobuo finally had a response to Carole's warning. "Pheh. I will handle that. You worry about moving us to our first target."

"The Ark of Destiny?" She looked to her controls and then forward again. "It's done. But…Nobuo…don't harm my daughter."

"I can make no promises." Nobuo remarked and began for the exit as the door slid open. It was there he made a stop. "I thought you cared not for the people of Filgaia and wished them dead?"

Carole's eyes opened wide. "I…"

"I will allow you to deal with her or the Baskar if they so wish to come to you. My primary concern right now is Enduro, after all. That damn younger brother of…I do hate the Enduro family if all of them choose to bother and insult me in the end."

"I understand."

"I could sense that Jet has improved since our pathetic battles previously." He grinned as he began to leave the room. "I wonder how well he can stand up to me…"

The door slid to a close behind him, leaving Carole to what she was here to do.


	69. Hollow Company

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 69: Hollow Company"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

A pale blue light came into the living room of one Adven Bok. It touched the wooden wall across from him as he sat on his couch, staring vacantly at the photo that hung on the wall of his beloved mother. Viciously staring at it without emotion. "This isn't my house. No, it's not real at all. Just fake." He commented as he stared at the photo. "Why…do I have to remember it now?" He covered his face to force back some tears, but could not. Adven remembered how his shell came about. A faded memory he wanted to forget.

He could see himself in his mind, back when he was young, at the age of five or so. His brown hair the same length as today, just scaled down to fit his head. His little hand though was holding the frail hand of an older woman, the age of her body being thirty. She had pale skin covering her bones, most likely because she was sick. But in her eyes was the most beautiful gray-blue and on her head was long auburn hair just like Adven's own head in the present. Adven's memories that he saw with his eyes closed came in clearer. He envisioned his younger self, with his hand in this woman's own, as she lie in bed looking fondly at him, but he recalled himself wearing a worried and terrified look. It was the doctor's home in his hometown. He remembered his plea at the time, "Mommy…please don't leave me…."

She simply had smiled at him with a look that enveloped him with love. Something that warmed the coldest of hearts and settled away the worst of worries and fears. "I promise you…I won't." A smile that could cover lies.

Adven opened his eyes to look back at the photo of his mother on the wall. He stared at it for what was minutes, but felt like hours. His look of pain left with his tears for a look of anger as he moved violently ripping the curtain down before stopping. His rapid and jagged breathing sounding out. His last memory of her. His last memory.

It was a few days after he had been with her at the doctor's. He stood before the newly dug grave of his mother. A grave that was not even given a tombstone because his father would not pay for it. His father could only have enough to pay for the house and food, and not the stone. He chose his way, but Adven, even now owning the house after his father died and he had the deed, won from Dal, even owning it now, Adven would still give it all up just to place a stone there. He felt he could not until now. When he returned home he planned on putting one there. He swore that he could not put one down until he owned the Bok home, and now he did. Adven hated his father for the rest of the older man's life. Not just for doing that to his mother, but because he was a terrible father, one that Adven swore he would never be. Adven clearly remembered the words of his younger self from that day at the grave: "Now, it's all over…I'm all alone now…I'll always be alone…"

He opened his eyes and sat down on the couch once more with his hands at his side. He let his memories soak in, and more importantly, the words he had said in the past. "I am…still alone. Ever since my mother left me." He bitterly thought of the one and only lie she ever told him. That she would stay with him. She lied! That stung him so hard it ripped him apart. The only person, he could ever truly love, and who was the most important to him, even in death, lied to him. That had his fingers confused on whether they should turn to a fist or not. They merely flinched with an unknown feeling Adven had never felt in his life. Was it more correct to say he might be trembling? This was his mother's home! Not his father's, he was not here enough. He was only six! Six! And he was left alone by a liar. He fought Dal so hard to get this home back for his mother, and for what? The woman who taught him what it was to be alone by leaving him to go on to a grave. "I…I was meant…for the moment I was born…to be alone." He muttered, only to himself. His hand finally became a fist. "That would…that would explain why I can't tell Sakura I love her. I don't even know what love is. And how can I love someone if the only people I love leave me?"

He looked back to the photo of his mother, but it was no longer there. He did not question where it had gone, and instead took in a breath of the stuffy air that seemed so real, but was not. He nodded with a final decision. "I'm fine with the fact that I will always be alone. No one wants to be with me anyway. I can just tell, feel, that being alone is the way I'm meant to be."

Adven felt a sudden rush to the head before he found himself in knee deep water. He slowly stood upward noticing that although he was in water, he was not wet. That part was not true in Twilight Lone it seemed. "Now where am I?" He huffed. He looked at the sun that was across the lake he was at the shore of, and saw the sun either lowering or raising. Time did not exist in a world of illusions, at least like that, and so he could not tell sunset from sunrise.

"Adven?" From the sandy shore Sakura slowly walked towards the water. He looked to her and stepped to the sand as well. Sakura could not describe the joy she felt in seeing him after the fear that took over her when she got here. She was so afraid of being alone. Adven himself, felt a sting of pain as her hair blew in the wind and he saw her beauty once more, always captivating him no matter when. He knew she could never be his though. He simply remained with a neutral face, but had this uncontrollable urge to swallow some saliva. "I…was so scared." She said through trembling lips, still caught up in her fear. "At least for a moment I was. I thought…I thought I was all alone again. Like before…oh, so many times before." She looked to him biting her lip as she walked towards him through the sand. "I'm glad that you're here now."

Without thought Adven let out his true malicious feelings that were now bitter and jaded, thanks to his revelation here in his own Twilight Lone realm. All he had to live for now was loneliness, and he knew it was only right to say his good-byes. "I always will be alone, Sakura." He said to her forcefully, out of spite. "I am too hollow to mean anything to someone, and I know, being a vacant body, that I can't cure the loneliness in you." He let it all out on the line, meaning them to be his final words to her, "I love you." His serious remark left her holding her breath as he continued. "I'm going to go now, Sakura. I'm leaving this beach, and I will return to the life of the wanderer. I'm not meant to be seen by another any longer. I will help Jet, and then fade away."

He slowly walked past her unevenly due to the way it is when walking in sand. It was the hardest walk for him, physically, now that he left all other forms of them behind with Sakura. "Stupid!" Her bold words caused Adven's eyes to widen. He had never heard her like that in his life. And he has heard her talk and shout and whisper in many forms. And that was one he never received. Still, even though Adven's retreat came to a halt, he failed to turn and look at her. "Why do you have to go and leave?" She wondered as Adven swallowed an empty mouth and felt his air leave him like he were suffocating. "I loved Jet, Adven."

"I know that." He spat. As great a guy Adven found Jet to be, and as much grief Adven gave him, he knew somehow that Jet was the only one he could turn to even though that gray-haired man was the source of his frustrations. "I know that you love him! That's why I'd rather be alone like I was born to be! When you asked who it was I wanted to grow old with it was you! And you said it was him! So of course I know." Adven erupted harsh words.

Sakura stood calm as she stood there with him now turned due to his shouting at her. She turned to him as well; her legs no longer feeling frozen. "From the moment I arrived here, what seems like years ago, but has probably only been minutes, " She began with tears in her eyes. When Adven looked at them, all he could see was himself reflected back, and it stung him even more. It shattered something within his body and soul. "From the moment I got here I only desired to be with the people I care for." She continued, with as much velocity and emotion in her voice as Adven, but with purer words. "And what it came down to, and the first thought in my head, was that the same man who had treated me like a queen and followed me faithfully would be here to take me out of this place. All I could do was wonder where Adven was, and if he could reach me, and why he wasn't here yet, because there was no doubt in my mind that you would show up in the end. And I was so happy that he did come…but he came with you." She closed her eyes as the tears pushed away. "There has never been a man that I could trust. I thought they were horrible people, just like my father. And maybe I was right, because here you are, but Adven Bok, he…he isn't that sort of person. I know I can trust him." Though, she would admit, to herself, that she could never trust a man, there were just some he could trust better. "Adven, I…I…I, like you." She shut her eyes, as if in pain, as a twinge of regret took her when she was so pathetic to say 'like' when he was willing to say love. She looked at him desperately, besides the point. "I want you to stay by my side, Adven, and no one else. Because, we are two lonely people, there's no changing that, but…it proves that we aren't alone. There are others like us! And I know in the end, no matter how badly things turn out, they will be fine in the end."

There was a silence that went on forever. Adven finally made his steps again, and this time back for the shore where she was. Her tears since dried by the wind. Adven had thought of Sakura in her heart back before he left his realm, even though he had resolved to be lonely. He knew his heart is what led him here. "I-I will stay then. Here. With you, I mean." A burden had lifted away from him. "Maybe, maybe we weren't born alone…maybe, we were just born without one another."

She nodded. "Let's go back to the others Adven. I have no time to feel alone if I know I can never be."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Clive looked around his empty house in Humphrey's Peak. The green haired man simply stood up. "I can't be here. My friends are waiting on me probably and I have to help them if I think Generator Eon is what it is…they will need me." He scoffed as he went to the front door. "I have no time to worry about being alone or not because I plan to stick to my teammates and family, and if I do that I know I will never be alone. If I get back to them I won't be!"

Clive found himself staring at Adven and Sakura, while Virginia was hurrying down the stairs to meet them. "You're all back!" She said with relief. "I was worried you weren't going to come back."

Clive let go of the celebratory mood. Things were not done yet, and he had a family member to stop. "We should get going. Eon is a sandcraft, and by remaining motionless here we are allowing it the chance to get away." He quickly climbed the flight of stairs and started the engines back up. "Sakura, you can handle the helm."

She nodded. "Right." Sakura quickly took her seat, getting ready to take them out.

"Jet, Gallows, and Emilia went to Eon." Virginia interjected.

"That means we can't just go and destroy the thing." Adven commented. "Even if we could…" he eventually lamented after seeing how big Eon really was.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Clive assured them. "If Eon begins to move it will be too fast to catch. The speed must be incredible, but don't worry about that. Just worry about getting there and I will use the guns to fight."

"Can the others defeat Nobuo, though?" Sakura wondered.

"I have a strong faith in Jet…er…as well as Emilia and Gallows." Virginia replied. "I know they will not fail us."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

**An: Deleted. I revoked my comments before I unleashed them. To sum them up, don't dis this chapter because the Adven-Sakura scene is one of my favorites and the best one I can understand aside from some more that are coming up now.**


	70. On The Move

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 70: On the Move"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Within the metal halls of Generator Eon were Jet, Gallows, and Emilia, and all were walking towards the intersection of the hallway they were in and the one that led to the bridge. The halls were large for the common sandcraft, and were more fitting of a dungeon. They came to a stop at the fork.

"So…then the bridge and Nobuo should be this way." Jet noted just as they were about to make it to the turn. "At least these halls look large enough to move around in. If Nobuo attacks us we should be able to fight him in here."

"Is that so?" Nobuo chuckled as he approached them from the hall. The three heroes clasped their weapons in defense. "Slow down some boyo. I do not wish to fight the woman or the Baskar. It is only Jet I am interested in right now."

"Why me?" Jet wondered with a creased brow and scowl on his face.

"Why not?" Nobuo simply replied. "You are the only person who has ever really grasped my attention. The only person who has ever been a challenge for me to deal with. From the first moment we met, I sensed that you and I would be equals in the end, given time, and I need someone to tell me I'm being bad and try to stop me…" He grinned boastfully. "That time is now. So…I want to take you alone before going after these other pathetic humans. So…I'll let these two go do as they please."

Jet nodded and looked to the others. "All right then. We'll fight."

"Are you sure, Jet?" Emilia wondered.

"Yeah, go on to the core." Jet simply replied with confidence.

Emilia glared at Nobuo. "Won't you try and stop me from going there?"

"You'd think I would make it that easy? Go ahead, and find out. You will soon find things are not so simple." Nobuo replied.

"What, is one more of your pathetic henchmen down there?" She wondered.

"No, it will only be you and Eon." Nobuo grinned with a hidden gleam behind his eyes.

Emilia looked at him confused, but Gallows next words stopped her from asking another question. "Let's do what we came here to do and leave Nobuo to the punk."

"Gallows," the Baskar looked to the woman who called his name. "Don't do anything stupid."

He grinned. "Same to you." With that the two of them left Jet and Nobuo at the intersection. Emilia going down the hall further and soon turned right, headed for the core. Gallows meanwhile walked down towards the bridge as Jet and Nobuo stared at one another.

"So…how will this go?" Jet wondered.

"This is to the death, Jet. No more games I'm afraid to say."

"I see." Jet looked somewhat distant. "So any hopes of going back to my friends is no good."

"

"This is to the death, Jet. No more games I'm afraid to say."

"I see." Jet looked somewhat distant. "So any hopes of going back to my friends is no good."

"

"This is to the death, Jet. No more games I'm afraid to say."

"I see." Jet looked somewhat distant. "So any hopes of going back to my friends is no good."

"

"This is to the death, Jet. No more games I'm afraid to say."

"I see." Jet looked somewhat distant. "So any hopes of going back to my friends is no good."

"I can't see how any more discussion would help." Nobuo declared. "Let's just get right to what we both came here to do."

"Hold on." The two men looked to Clyde who was simply walking calmly towards them.

"You?" Nobuo said with wroth. "For eighteen years you and your group have been getting in my way! Making it take so long to get to this point when I could have already whipped the planet clean of humankind. You took the Elements away and hid them from me since that time eighteen years ago, all except Lone. You thought that one was the most powerful so you gave it to that old man to make a sandcraft. Only for his son to complete it and pass it on to the woman with the sword!" Nobuo's rage fell away as he began to laugh. "It's only fitting of you to show up just like your younger brother, here, has already. He is as much of a pain in my side as you are."

Jet immediately looked to Clyde. "Yes, Jet, you look a lot like my brother. And sure enough, you may very well be. In the end, it was nice to see and talk to my younger brother again…even if it wasn't really him." Clyde looked to Nobuo seriously. "Nobuo, I will get in your way every time. And even now. So, so long, Nobuo, this will be the last time I interfere with you, and so long Jet, I probably won't be seeing you again." With that Clyde ran past them towards the way Emilia had run. As Nobuo went to stop the older Enduro brother, Jet threw himself in the way.

"You forget that you already intend to take on this Enduro. You can't skip out now."

Nobuo laughed as he stopped his chase of Clyde. "You're right. So enough talk then!" With a wave of his hand Nobuo send a strong attack wave at Jet who blocks the coming wind-like disturbance. It was some sort of pressure that just moved at him, but it was invisible. "I told you, only one of us will walk away!" Nobuo declared.

"…What if…" Jet regained his stamina. "What if we both die out and fade into the dark?"

"It is impossible for me to die until all of civilization has been killed as well."

"I see. Then I feel sorry for you then."

"Sorry? For me?" Nobuo scoffed. "It's you I feel sorry for, and you should too!" Nobuo let's loose another wave that Jet dodges around and lunges outward at the older man. The man with black and green hair dodged Jet's attack and kicked the boy backwards. Jet quickly recovers and maneuvers around the floor as Nobuo goes to attack and misses, Jet takes this moment and uppercuts Nobuo's jaw. The two met with their eyes and Nobuo jabbed at the android who effectively caught it.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The sandcraft used by the Maxwell Gang was struggling as it pushed through the snow on a direct path for Eon. All four within in were wearing determined faces, with Sakura at the helm, and Clive at the guns, with Adven and Virginia on deck.

"So…how do we go up against that?" Virginia questioned.

"It won't be easy." Clive announced. "I've observed it and I can tell that while it must have a weak spot, it isn't open to us. What I can tell you is that it looks like all of it's defenses are controlled automatically, and the ship itself can sense us."

Virginia nodded. "That would hinder any move we make." She looked to Adven. "Adven, I want you up on the roof."

"What? Why's that?" He wondered.

"Shut up!" She shouted which closed his lips. "I want you using your Negative Cannon to disable as many of Eon's defenses as you can. Clive will back you up as he pounds away at Eon itself. Sakura will keep us pointed in the right direction.

"Wow, she sure is fierce." Clive remarked. "Sort of being rash, like Jet was."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" She remarked with a glare. Before anything can be said the ship rocks from a near-hit. Sakura is able to dodge the most of the shots, but some do hit the sandcraft, leaving minor damages to the hull. "Adven!" She looked to find that the brunette was already atop the roof.

"Right!" He looked at the guns on Eon and aimed with an outreached right arm. His finger spread wide. "Negative Hand Blast!" Purple negative energy blasted out from Adven's one hand in a narrower beam than the Cannon, and with much more accuracy he was quickly taking the guns visible by him on Eon out, one by one. Clive quickly aimed and fired the craft's cannons at Eon in an attempt to damage it, but it was at that time that Eon began to move. It moved with much speed, much more than one would expect judging by it's size. It was too fast for even the Maxwell Gang sandcraft. Eon had to be at least three times faster. As Eon hit the mountain walls they crumbled, revealing their location. They were just outside of Yggdrasil now as the early morning twilight blue shone down on them. It was only near to three in the morning now.

"Damn that's fast." Sakura remarked. "I can't catch it."

"Leave it to me!" Clive said as he jumped down and ran to a console. "Harpoon, go!" The harpoon flung out of the front of the ship and broke through the back-right side of Eon's hull, latching them to it. "Now we don't even need to use our engines."

"Yeah, but where do you think it's headed?" Sakura wondered.

"Based upon our direction, our location, and that of the moon…It's the Ark of Destiny." Clive simply said out-right.

"There?" Virginia questioned. "If I were to start killing all the people I would start with those who are like this world's leaders too. Thought there is no government our countries, Ark of Destiny is the closest to be in control."

There came a knock on the window of the bridge and Adven's face was against it; expanding his cheeks. "Can I come in yet?" He pleaded.

"Who is that? Adven?" Sakura wondered as she looked up. "No you can't come in! So be quiet!"

Adven sighed and moaned. "But it's too windy." He slid back onto the roof.

Virginia looked to Eon. Something in her stirred. "Jet, don't die yet?"

"Oh, so you don't care about the rest of your team?" Clive mocked.

"It's not that." She shook her head. "Something…something just tells me Jet is in pain right now."

OKOKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

With bruises Jet was flung into the wall. A small line of blood leaving his mouth. "Is this all you have to offer me?" Nobuo wondered, thinking he might have regretted this.

"Some reason," Jet breathed out hard, "All I feel when I hit you is perpetual sorrow. Every time you hit me as well. It's like, I can't hurt you without hurting myself."

"So…you will die just like that, then?" Nobuo seriously wondered disappointedly. "That really makes my Ragnorok no fun."

Jet used his red scarf to wipe away the blood on his lip and chin. "You're right. I can't just die either. Everyone is sort of counting on me now, and I have to go back to them, because I promised Sakura that I would."

"So then, you will fight?"

"There is no decision to be made. I have to fight you, Nobuo. Any emotions will not get in the way of that."

"Emotions?" Nobuo questioned with a laugh. "You say odd things. Use words like friends, allies, emotions…You say that you hate me, but you hate to hurt me as well?"

"What I'm saying, is that you're weaker, and you don't even realize it." Jet declared. "I…was once like you. I changed, and you just never did. To think…I could have been like you if I never bothered to change."

"Weak?" Nobuo fumed. "I'll show you weak! Ha!" Another surge of Nobuo's power headed for Jet in a flash.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Hmm…sadly, tomorrow will be the last NDS for some time. I had just gotten back on schedule, and now I'm going to be headed for Virginia for five days and won't be back until Tuesday. So…I know I will have one more chapter tomorrow, but it won't be that great of one because it's just an Ark of Destiny Navy tries to stop Eon chapter, with like, two paragraphs referring back to Jet and Nobuo, and then some stuff with our heroes on the craft and Gaea. It's the chapter after that which will primarily have a Jet vs. Nobuo fight. I'll try to make that one as well before I leave. Anyway, I go back to playing Star Ocean 3 and watching Spaceballs as I admire my shiny new Zeta Gundam box set (It really is shiny, and it comes with 9 pencil sharpener figurines…sigh…and I can't start watching until next week if I want to see them all without any interruptions other than life. I can't watch all 50 episodes by Friday after all.)**

**I feel a bit hyper. It may have been all the salt water taffy I ate, I think there's sugar in it after all.**


	71. Naval Battle

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 71: Naval Battle"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet moved around a wave fired from Nobuo, and bounces from off the wall in a hurry. With no thought to the action Jet went into a spiral action, dodging a blow from Nobuo before landing one right on the older man's cheek. With Nobuo dazed, Jet launched countless punches as fast and hard as he could, with most hitting. Nobuo was able to break free though, and with a crescent kick, send Jet into the nearest wall. The two stood and looked at one another as they caught their breaths.

"You're still holding back on me, Jet. Use the moves you used on Loki in the tournament and on Dal."

"So…you did see that?" Jet grinned. "I was wondering why I haven't tried that myself, just yet."

OKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

"What's that just ahead of us?" Sakura wondered as she squinted her eyes in an attempt to see. There were some shadows in the distance approaching Eon. And thusly approaching them since they are now Eon's tail.

Adven sat down with a breath, relaxing before they made him go back out on the roof again. He eyed the shadows. "Those are most definitely sandcraft used by the Ark of Destiny. We must be closer than we thought to the Ark after all if they could see Eon and already perceived it as a threat."

"If we are close to the Ark, then we have to stop Eon. If one person is killed, Nobuo will win." Virginia resolved.

"To stop eon…we would need the Twilight Lone again." Clive noted.

"What?" Virginia questioned. "You mean, without that thing we stand no chance?"

Clive solemnly nodded. "Yes, I have figured out the purpose of Twilight Lone being in this sandcraft, but I think the Sun or Moon would have worked better."

The ship is suddenly rocked by an explosion. "What was that?" Sakura wondered.

Clive fixed his glasses, also feeling odd that he had not done that in some time. "It looks to me that the Ark has five craft after Eon and they are firing…and all of them missing."

On board the bridge of Eon sat Carole at the helm as she observed the Ark's ships approaching the Eon. "Foolish men." She cursed under her breath. "Why are they so willing to throw away their life?" She moves her hand, and presses down on a button as a large beam weapon fires outward at the 'V' formation of the Ark's five sandcraft. The beam was large enough to disintegrate two of the ships and leave them smoldering hulls. "I suppose they should just learn their lesson."

Ruthlessly she fires upon another craft, taking it out of action in moments. By now her feelings were coming to the surface as she let out a laugh of satisfaction. "The unfair world will learn to make itself fair in my favor!" With another aim and press of her button, the fourth craft went down leaving only one Ark ship in the sea. That one ship had picked up enough speed that it could not be slowed, and it eventually ran into the previously downed ship, getting caught. It was then that Eon was only moments away, and in the end, Carole ran the two wreckage's over like they were nothing as helpless cries went out. She looked into the distance and saw the Ark. "The first step has come." Carole first noted that nearby was Cape Aznable, and in response, fired a beam round at the town, obliterating most of it and sending it's inhabitants scrambling.

It was then that the door to the bridge opened and Carole glanced back to find Gallows staring right at her with a glare. Silence hit the two.

Within Cape Aznable citizens were grabbing what they could in a riot as some were just trying to save their families. All of them were running through the streets though in pure mayhem. However, there were three people who stood calmly upon the rooftop of the inn. Virgule Caradine looked to his wife and Hyato. "Here begins the final stand."

"It seems your son and his friends failed." Hyato mocked.

"Look again Hyato." Gallows' mother replied.

"Huh?" Hyato looked at Eon and formed a grin. "I see, they're still fighting then. It's just that…they're becoming too late."

"My son, nor Clyde's brother will not fail us." Virgule remarked.

"What about the daughter?" Hyato questioned.

"Her?" Virgule wondered. "I have faith in her as well."

"I will go to the sandcraft of our son." Amigone Caradine replied.

"Amigone…" Virgule trailed off with worry.

"If this is the end I want to make sure my son will make it out alive." She defended.

Hyato nodded. "Then Virgule and I will take our craft and take on Eon. We'll drop off Amigone on our way."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

Just miles northwest of the Ark of Destiny, Eon and it's Maxwell Gang tail came into view. Adven noticed another vessel as a shadow coming towards them, this time from behind and from Cape Aznable. "Is that another Ark sandcraft?"

"Huh?" Virginia looked outwards as it came into view. "No…that's…that's Gaea!"

Closing alongside of our heroes ship came the Gaea as it had dodged the shots from Eon that sensed it as an enemy. With the Maxwell Gang's sandcraft harpooned on the Eon it would not be seen as one. It was then that Amigone jumped and landed perfectly on the Maxwell Gang's craft before the Gaea departed and used their engines to full to get ahead of them.

Swinging into the craft's bridge was Amigone. "Hello everybody." She calmly announced.

"Y-You're…you look like Gallows…" Virginia remarked.

"I should. I am his mother." She smiled pleasantly. "I am Amigone. No need to tell me who you are. I already know your names."

"Look, this is fine and dandy meeting you, but we're sort of in the middle of something." Sakura remarked.

Amigone nodded. "Right. I know. For years the organization Gaea has existed to keep Filgaia safe from it's misuse of the past. For the last eighteen years the newest incarnation, Hyato, Clyde Enduro, myself and my husband have been putting Nobuo's dreams to rest and stopping them. Unfortunately, we aren't strong enough, and all we could do was prevent him from getting the Twilight Elements. Now it has come to this."

"So you were the one who has been giving us tips like the note on how to get to Eon, and you even saved us from Leviathan." Virginia muttered.

"Why did you not tell us it was Eon and instead Twilight Lone?" Clive wondered.

"Oh, that." She stuck out her tongue in an embarrassing childish way. "I have no explanation for that." She became serious. "Now, how will we win?"

"We were sort of expecting an answer from you." Virginia replied.

She shook her head. "Gaea has no way of fighting Eon, but this ship does. We gave the Twilight Lone to Mr. Robertson with this exact, worse-case scenario in mind."

Clive nodded. "I think I understand what is going on there too. I think though, that in order to do anything, we will need the Lone back in our possession."

Amigone grinned. "No problem then. That shouldn't be an all too hard task."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKO

…**Sigh, so I can't finish another chapter. Sorry. You might get the next one on Tues, or Weds. Depending on when I get back and how I feel. I really wanted to write the next chapter because of the summary I had for it. It went like this in my list:**

**Chapter 72: Nobuo vs. Jet**

**And that was it! That was all that it said, so it would have been fun to write the next battle scene. Of all of NDS, the Nobuo-Jet one is the longest one I write. It was already started, and it goes on until Chapter 76, with only a chapter break I think.**

**Anyway, I would like to say I'm sorry about how I had the same two lines written about five times. I don't know how it happened. I did do a redo on my Edit bar that many times after deleting something, so maybe that was what it did it. I also want to say I'm sorry for writing whipped when I meant wiped. It was a crucial scene if I recall, and not just some throwaway line, so it probably confused you, but in a world and language where read (red) and read (reed) are spelt the same it's easy to confuse words with other ones.**

**So, anyway, I put a foreshadow in this chapter. Can you guess it? Tell me what it is and maybe I'll give you a gift…or maybe not. There' s no way I could really do that, physically. **

**Anyway, so long until next week, how sad.**


	72. No Victory

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 72: No Victory"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**You're right, I ditched arcana for two reasons: one is that it was not in NDS, and reason two being that if this is a serious story it can't be possible to have items that bring the characters back to life, so I can't use arcana to do the same thing. That, and I forget about it…heh…I do mention it from time to time. What you really should point out is the lack of guardians.**

**Anyway, I'm back home here in New Jersey. I had a pleasurable vacation, but I didn't get nearly half of the writing done that I wanted to. I finished only one chapter of my romance story for Fictionpress and did seven parts to Book 12 of the original NDS. I did at least finish writing the summaries of Books 12-15, so that's a plus. If you thought this battle was long, Books 14 and 15 are just one long battle that begins following the end of Book 13, so technically you could say it's the same story arc from the last few parts of Book 13 to the end of Book 15. This story arc I'm writing now goes from the few at the end of Book 10 and then all of Book 11. So, if that gives you some idea.**

**Two years ago when I wrote the original NDS in March of 2003 to April I think I wrote all of Book 7 or something close to it, in a matter of a day. Five days and I only did less than ½ of Book 12. I'm getting bad at this. I used to let the story write itself, now I have to force it along. I was able to figure out how to alter NDS for this fan fic, and so you'll hopefully get them after Book 11. I want to write the original versions first because when I started Malebolge I wrote the WA3 version first and then never got to the original. So this time I have to make sure I do it the original and then fanfiction.**

**Well, let's begin, shall we?**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOOK**

Once more within in the metal gray halls of Eon Jet maneuvered is bloody and battered body around a wave sent from Nobuo. In age-old fashion Jet's first predictable reaction is to counterattack and his fist was swung at the older man who easily moved from it.

"You won't defeat me fighting like that!" Nobuo shouted with a disappointed grin on his face.

"Fine!" Jet angrily retorted with wroth. "Here goes! Lion's Rage Punch!" The blue Lion's headed punch knocked Nobuo back, but other than that Nobuo was no worse for wear.

He lowered his defensive arms. "Was that it?" Nobuo seriously questioned. "That was all your attack had to offer?"

"He…wasn't…even harmed." Jet observed with a failing confidence. He looked to his right—Lion—hand, "My Lion's Rage isn't enough."

"I think your problem is that you have too little Lion, and too much Rage." Nobuo simply chuckled.

Jet grit his teeth with a growl and prepared his arms. "Shut up fool!" With that Jet erupted with his attack. "Positive Gattling, Fire!"

The multiple balls of positive energy are dodged by the agile Nobuo who stood with a grin in the aftermath. "For such a positive attack, there was so much negative."

"What do you know?" Jet replied with a snarl. He was at his limits.

"You must know that I'm right." Jet's eyes shot open with revelation. "I have awakened an anger and sorrow in you. With those instilled in you, you have no upper hand."

"To…win…I have to lose my pain." Jet muttered. "I have to take something stronger up instead."

"So…are you ready to just die, Jet?" Nobuo questioned.

"I'm not quite ready to die, nor do I plan to. My friends wouldn't really like that." Jet closed his eyes as he caught a calm breath. "Not after I gave up my pain for their hopes, wills, and desires. They have given me their strength to defeat you! Positive Hand-Gun, Fire!"

The narrow beam of yellow energy throws Nobuo to the hard metal ground of the Eon's corridors. "Perfect," he said as he rose again, "You've become the adversary I knew you could be. Use their hopes, but I will use something stronger, their fears!" Nobuo thrust his hands forward, "Devastating Cannon, Erupt!"

A dark red beam—a color like that of blood—came forth in seconds from Nobuo's hands and without a defense Jet is flung into the nearest wall with velocity. As gravity hit Jet's body he began to fall forwards, but was stopped by a wave sent by Nobuo that flung him to the wall once more. Even with such injuries Jet stood upwards with defiance. "Positive Cannon, Fire!"

The yellow beam is blocked and dealt with by a shield Nobuo made out of a wave he sent at the ground, creating a temporary shield around him. Doing so though, made the area around the shield to curl and splinter as if heated. In the end Eon was scarred and some of the details under the metal plating like wires on the wall showed. Still, the walls held together and such areas were few and far between. "How dare you harm Eon! Devastating Cannon, Erupt!"

"Lion's Shield!" With a thrust to the ground with his right hand a blue shield blocked the attack, but it was still shattered and the butt of the attack sent Jet through the far wall at the end of the hall. Jet was back at the intersection of halls that he started at. Still, after a few seconds Jet climbed out of the hole in the wall he was flung through, with only minor wounds. "As I said…I won't lose." He huffed with a pant.

"Let me stop you there." Nobuo chuckled. "I can tell now that you'll spout the same old jazz that I have no time for. Can I just kill you?"

"No, I'm not done yet. I haven't finished my life on the note I wish." The gray haired man grinned as blood ran from his lip. "There are things I haven't been let known. And, above all else, I haven't given my friends a future, and I know I don't want to be the guy who let Filgaia die."

Nobuo shrugged. "Pheh. I knew all of that already."

"But I didn't." The Drifter calmly said. "I just realized what I forgot to tell someone before I left…so now I'll just have to beat the crap outta you so I can go back and tell them."

Nobuo's brow creased. "I won't allow that though!" And another wave was flung for Jet who was ready this time to counter.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

**I just realized…this was shorter than I thought. But I slept all day, since I got back late from VA, so…I'll just have to write more tomorrow.**


	73. The Enduro Family

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 73: The Enduro Family"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

As Eon moved for the Ark of Destiny, a silence was about to be broken on the bridge. Gallows and Carole blinked and their stares at one another ended. "So…you're Emilia's mother." The Baskar muttered. "Will you really kill everyone like you intend?" The mature woman remained silent. "Why are you helping Nobuo?"

"Because the world is unfair." She replied coolly. "The world has only worked it's design to keep me down and kick me when I do rise back up." As her firm words of hatred faded a sob took it's place in her voice. "I will have my payback."

Gallows stood there firmly looking at her from the doorway. "I can understand your feelings. The world is unfair, and it has been to me as well. But that's no reason for genocide!" He argued. "Your daughter has had a very unfair life, and just when it seemed that it was becoming fair to her you came along and messed it up and left her in an unfair world like yours or mine." His passionate words continued as she could only stare into his face. "The truth of the matter is that the world will always be unfair, but there can be short instances when it won't be, and for that to happen we have to work to make it fair. A fair world will not just fall into our laps, and we can't just give up on it like you are doing by helping Nobuo."

Carole sobbed. "You…You just don't understand it!"

"If you keep this up you will no longer be Emilia's mother and she will only speak to you as Carole! Are you willing to lose your daughter to make the world unfair? Because if you are you might as well accept that you will always be in an unfair world. All you need to make it fair is her."

Carole let out a gasp. Gallows words were the realization that she should have had long ago. If she were to ever lose her daughter for real…lose her husband…she would have nothing but an unfair world. And in all of this she is doing now to remedy such an unfair life…she is only working against herself. "I…see…if I hurt my daughter…and my husband…by going against them…I will only create even more unfair lives than normally there would be." The woman slowly stood from the helm and stepped towards the man. Eon itself rolled slowly to a stop without it's helmswoman at the controls. "So…Emilia would still have me as her mother?"

"I'm sure she would be happy to." Gallows grinned as Carole ran to Gallows and hugged him tightly.

"Then…I have no more reason to worry." She looked up at him with tears. "And you…would you call me mother?"

Gallows blushed. "Ah…what do you mean?" Suddenly a light flickered and the controls erupted with a whir as Eon began to move again. The sudden movement knocked the two back towards the wall, but Gallows stopped them. "What's going on?"

Carole scanned the room. "I'm not sure…but…I think…Eon is controlling itself."

"What can we do about it then?"

"We can only hope to stop it's power source."

"Emilia went to do that."

"Nobuo and Jet are fighting in this hall so there's no way that we can get through. We will have to rely on my daughter, as much as I would not like to." She resolved.

Gallows grinned. "I know she won't fail us then. If she does, I'll be severely disappointed and have to knock some sense into her."

Carole nodded.

The younger woman in question had just finished descending to the lowest deck and began to move cautiously through the halls. As she did, she soon noticed a lingering shadow behind her. "An enemy?" From the halls behind her came Clyde Enduro. She readied her hand on her blade. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jet's older brother, Clyde." The man replied as he fondly looked upon Emilia. "You are Emilia, aren't you?"

"I am. So what of it?" She nervously wondered as she noticed his eyes examining her.

"It just surprises me that my daughter would grow so much in eighteen years. When I left you with Carole you were so much shorter, weren't you?"

"Is…is that true? What you just said, is that true?" She vehemently wondered.

"See…for yourself." Clyde drew a small blade, "Transcendent the Blade!" The nearby wall was shattered by his attack. He sheathed it as she remained speechless. "I learned the West Wind Sword Art when I was still a teenager. Filgaia was always a harsh world, and my aim with an ARM was always terrible, so I had to have some way of protecting myself." Clyde quickly explained. "Listen, we have little time to chatter and we must move on. We will have plenty of time for a reunion later."

She numbly nods her head. "Agreed." Emilia was a bit out-of-it as she watched her father take the lead. He was seemingly just as she always imagined her father would be. She realized why he had disappeared now. He had left her and her mother to deal with Nobuo. When she left Carole later on…the empty nest…must have killed Carole's heart. It was making some sense to Emilia, but she had little time to think about it as she walked alongside her father once more after eighteen years.

"You know…you're Jet's niece." Clyde chuckled.

"What? But I'm older than him!" She balked.

"Nevertheless, it's true. Jet is my brother, and in turn, your uncle. Age has nothing to do with it." He absorbed her sour face and smiled, but his mouth and eyes soon opened wide as he had turned the corner. It was slow, the image and animation, to Emilia's eyes, as Clyde fell to the floor in front of the floor. As soon as he did blood spread out and the hole to his chest became apparent as she moved quickly to grab him in her arms.

"Father?" She wondered as she watched in fear.

He let out a groan of pain. "Heh…I…didn't quite…expect to die…this way."

Emilia was looking around in confusion and was lost. Once more she was lost, and now she had no idea as to what she could do. She was powerless. "Who…did this to you?" She asked through salty tears. Anger and sadness converging in her body and soul.

"Eon…" Clyde softly replied. "Eon…has a body…" She looked at him in confusion as his breath became ragged. "Emilia…my…dear…you…look so…beautiful. Tell Carole…that…I love her…even with…her sins." And with those words…Clyde Enduro faded from this planet.

Two salty drops landed upon his fallen body. "It…it's not fair!" She erupted. "This wasn't fair, that I would be allowed to meet my father after so long, after forgetting him in forgotten memories…Then he is killed. Taken from me like my memories." She moved his limp body from her arms and laid him on the floor. She wiped his blood from her hands and looked to the opening to the room the power core was in. The door since had been shut. "I will avenge his death." She swore through gritted teeth. She moved for the room as the door moved aside and before she can even see anything due to a bright white light a pain rips through her left shoulder leaving behind a circular burn mark on her clothing and body. It was as if the wound never happened, but it had even if the beam did not leave a hole in her shoulder. With all her might and rage sputtering with her breath she fell to a heap on the floor. As she grasped her shoulder with her right hand she let out an agonizing scream, but it died when her eyes rolled and had become adjusted to the light. She looked on at a man who was merely a template. He had no features at all, and could easily be seen as a naked man's shadow without any distinguishing parts. His skin a light blue that emitted a similar color aura. The only contrast on his body was the darker shade of blue that came in swirl like or stripe-like tattoos on his body, as well as the mouth that had no lips, but when it opened to laugh there was red behind them. Emilia let out a struggled breath, "Eon…" She moaned as she attempted to stand. "I will destroy you!" She pledged with wroth.

Inner Eon chuckled. "Why?" He questioned with a voice that seemed to echo. Like when he spoke two others with the same voice followed only seconds after. "Forfeit, and I will give you everything you've ever dreamed of. All of those within me will see! I will give you a taste of what I can offer you." With those prophetic words a light blue swarmed and enveloped all of those within Eon, and the ship itself came to a halt in the middle of the sea once more.

Emilia slowly opened her eyes, feeling younger, and looking the part. She sat up quickly as she heard the pattering of rain on a windowpane, as well as the ground outside. She was seated in an all too familiar bed, on an all too familiar night. It was this setting that quickly made her look at Ed who slept in the bed nearby. "This is…is that night." Emilia quickly moved from her bed and as Isamu burst through the window she was quick to hit him right back out with a tackle. Right after doing so She ran for Ed.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Ed, hold still." Emilia held her shinobi-zue tight as she looked to the door to the room where Aries would enter, but instead Gallows calmly walked through. "Gallows? But…it's Aries who is meant to be here."

"You do remember me, Emilia?" Gallows wondered with a grin, but the voice he asked her a question in, was not Gallows' at all, but…rather that of Aries. "That's right, you have no memories anymore."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Jet opened his eyes to find himself floating in a green tube that was prone to make him feel sick. It was all too familiar, and he suffered a phobia of it immediately. It was quickly that he shattered it and fell to a grassy knoll. He looked upwards towards Eliot Enduro.

"Are you all right m'boy?" The older man questioned.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Carole calmly sat at a kitchen table in her quiet home. She had not been here in sometime. As she felt her hands let go of a coffee mug filled with tea she glanced to the doorway where Emilia had entered with determination on her young face. Carole immediately recognized it as the day that Emilia had actually left to find Clyde.

"Emilia…" The older woman spoke.

"Mother, I have made up my mind. I am grown up now, and I wish to see father once more. I can barely recall what his face looks like." Emilia swallowed some spit out of nervousness. "So…I shall go and find him."

Carole only stared at her, as she found that she had returned to the day that led to her joining with Nobuo. This was when he life truly became unfair. But could she change it to be fair this time?

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"Gallows, we have something to say, son." Virgule Caradine remarked as the child-sized Gallows came to his senses in Baskar Colony. Though this is a long and forgotten memory, Gallows immediately recognized where he was, and what his mother and father would tell him soon enough. This was the day that they left him and his brother behind.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**There, now we're cooking. See, that was unexpected I hope. We knew that Clyde was Jet's brother, but this time we learned that Clyde is also Carole's husband and Emilia's father. I hope it surprised you. It was one aspect of this fan fiction that had not been a part in NDS. Though, it is kind of sad that Clyde was immediately killed off after that, and while one person does come back from the dead seemingly in all of NDS, Clyde is not them. I also liked Inner Eon. But it's hard to describe him. I mean, you just have to imagine a template for a male character, lacking male equipment, and then paint him an eerily light blue, that's sort of glowing, and then paint on swirls of darker blue in random fashion, and add a mouth. It's hard to write. So, the story is all downhill from here, up next, "Confrontation". There are seven chapters to go, and to keep suspense up, I will not post two chapters on the same day again. So be sure to tune into the same NDS channel, at the same NDS time, friends, to see the continuing adventures of the Maxwell Gang!**

**Sigh…even though I'm too young to actually have been alive when shows had endings like that, I do remember seeing a few old cartoons and Batman episodes to use it.**


	74. Confrontation

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 74: Confrontation"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Emilia stared into the eyes of Gallows who stood at the doorway on the cold and rainy night. Beside her sat Ed in his bed. The night of his death was repeating in her mind, but the lack of Aries and Gallows at the door did not add up.

"Gallows!"

"You know him?" Ed wondered.

"I will." Emilia looked at Gallows as she stood up without defense. "Did you…kill Aries, Gallows?"

Gallows let out a maniacal laughter. "Aren't you going to ask me my name?" He wondered with an Aries-like voice.

"Wh-what?" Emilia trembled.

"Who are you?" Ed boldly questioned.

With a cackle Gallows gave his reply, "Aries."

"What are you saying?" The woman bitterly refused.

"Why do you insist on bothering us?" Ed wondered with a calm manner.

"Emilia would know." Gallows replied before scoffing with his hand to his forehead. "Oh, that's right, she wouldn't remember." The Baskar quickly drew a short blade from its sheathe. "I must get rid of your weakness."

"And by that…you mean Ed." Emilia came back down from her panic and confusion. There was a situation at hand, and she had to handle it with the same persona she usually held. She had trouble thinking that she was just on Eon with her father dying in her arms, and now…this, the night her first memorable love was killed? "I don't want anyone to die. Even if this could all be false." She took her own blade at the hilt and drew it out. "Are you still a master of the Earth Blade?"

Gallows cackled. "I see you remember something. We finally get our true fight! Quake!" The erupting floorboards quickly give way as green grass blades blow in the wind instead. The scene was over, and instead of Emilia and Gallows with Ed, there stood Jet with his father, Eliot, on a grassy knoll. Seemingly miles and years away from what else was going on with Emilia.

"So…Eliot Enduro…we meet finally it seems." Jet mumbled to himself.

"Oh, Jet m'boy." Eliot noticed his son's presence. "I was worried that I had lost you…First Clyde, and then I thought you. I'm not sure what I would do without my boys."

Jet absorbed the old man's kind presence and words. But it had an aftertaste of a sterile non-existent thing. It was fake. All of it. The only real thing was Jet, the thing that in reality seemed false.

Jet chuckled. "But I'm not your son, old man."

"Wh-what?"

"As much as you might have forgotten, your son is dead. Jet doesn't live here anymore. What you have is Adam Kadmon, if you remember that thing that you created with your little friends." Jet's harsh words bit into the older man who seemed in fear. "You…how could you be so greedy? To think that you would make me in the image of your son to have the boy escape death? Was that your hope?"

"B-But…but I loved my son. You can't ask me to give him up." Eliot whimpered. "He…he was all I had. What else could I do…with the opportunity?"

Jet stared at him as his bitterness left him. "You…you love me, too, don't you?"

"Jet…and Adam are the same to me. If you are Jet…if you are Adam…you're still my son."

"Still…to…do things out of love…no matter…how pure it is…it's wrong."

"I know that, Jet…Adam…I know that. But…love makes you do crazy things. Tell me you haven't felt the same thing, and put it to honest use as I did with you?"

Jet stood there numb. Finally he gave a warm grin. "You're right…I have done the same. I'm doing it right now, and as soon as I get back to Nobuo and Eon, I will do it all again. There…there are people I'm doing this for. I…hate what I am…but I love Filgaia too."

"Than you have the same love as me."

"Yes…while…you used what you had…I use what I have." Jet spoke. "I'm just as greedy. Avarice hands it's cards about no matter how much you think you don't have one."

"Adam, I'm truly sorry, for what I will put you through in the future. But can you stand by me and help me save what I love, like I have saved the memories that belong to Jet in you?"

Jet nodded. "I will help you. Just tell me what to do." Jet stood there a moment, and thought that if this was like a Twilight Element he should not be here anymore, but he was. What was going on within Eon?

That same question ran through the minds of the Maxwell Gang and Amigone as they stood on the bridge of their sandcraft watching the Eon, as they were now stopped miles from it, no longer being pulled. The ship's silver metal color had since disappeared to be replaced by a bright blue color that seemed more like some odd energy.

"I don't think we have to worry about the Ark's destruction at this time." Amigone calmly noted.

"Why not?" Virginia wondered.

"It's begun it's transformation." She replied.

"What about Jet?" Virginia anxiously wondered. "And everyone else?"

"Those inside should be find if they can only kill Eon. If they fail to get out of their worlds, they will only be sacrificed to Eon as power." Amigone grimly noted.

"Jet…" Virginia said under her breath with worry.

"You seem to know a lot about this?" Clive noted.

"You can't honestly fight something unless you know the most you can about it." Amigone replied. "My son is in there…and so are family friends. I can only hope they can make it out before Eon finishes it's transformation."

"What's this transformation about?" Sakura wondered.

"Eon may be powerful as it is, but it is weak. It will run out of power because it can't properly use the Twilight Elements, but once Eon makes contact with a human within it's own body, it begins this process of transformation to a state in which it could use the Elements forever, and it will never die after that."

"So…in the end Eon is just one large weapon?" Virginia muttered.

"Believe it or not…Eon was made years ago in order to replenish the planet. It was a means much like other devices on this planet. Think of the Elements as artificial Guardians who can only store the energy they are assigned, and the Generator Eon is what would use them to generate new life for Filgaia. Eon is a self-learning, evolving machine. Warped by the people of this planet and corrupted by foul wishes."

"If it was made to do all that, why was it never used?" Clive questioned.

"Simple." Amigone began. "The being who created this, an Elemental named Hawthorne, was deceived by humankind shortly after promising Eon. He had made it believing humans with their emotions drawn into the Elements could save their world as it started to decay. He asked only for a young maiden with gray hair to become his wife." She looked to them. "The woman was in love with a man, and so the deal never came to take place, and they even tried to kill him to steal the Eon and Elements without the deal coming to fruition…so he took away their hopes and told them to die in their corruption. The Eon was for purer hearts."

Clive nodded. "I see…it sort of makes sense, in the end."

"Still," Virginia began. "That doesn't help Jet and the others. Tell me that they will live."

Amigone looked sadly to the floor. "In one of their memories, there is Eon, if they can kill him, then they will be saved, if not, they will belong to Eon and exist no longer as I had told you before."

"I will not accept that!" All eyes went to Adven as he stood in the doorway. "What can I do to save them?" He questioned. He was not going to let Jet die a hero and he also knew that he was not about to let the others die while he watched. "Tell me!"

"We can only watch. " Amigone sternly replied. Adven could only glare at her as he thought over endlessly about what he could do, and came up with nothing. He looked to the cold metal walls with regret.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"Gallows, did you hear me, son?" Virgule wondered to the pint-sized and cute Gallows. Hard to imagine that a big oaf his size was once under three feet. "We have something to tell you." The younger Virgule with younger wife, Amigone, beside him.

Gallows grinned. "There's no point." The parents looked on intrigued. "There's no point in telling me what you're doing, or why you're doing it. I mean, we'll meet again when the time is right. We'll meet, and then together, as a family should, we will fight Nobuo and stop his desires." He laughed and ran off with a wave to play with his younger brother as the parents watched in bewilderment, but that quickly beget a warm smile. As Gallows looked back at them, he took in his last sight of his parents.

OKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Carole's attention returned to her young daughter. Emilia before she grew and matured. Before she became a disgrace with her sinful past. When she was still only a young teen. "Did you hear me mother?" The young Emilia questioned with a mock strength. She was terribly afraid of Carole, whether she was real or not.

"You will go, to find your father then."

"Uh, yes, I will." Emilia trembled. "I've grown up now, Carole. I know that I'm ready, and I'm no longer the girl who cried when he left."

"You're wrong, Emilia. You still haven't grown up at all."

"I want to go!" Emilia argued. "I have grown!"

"I know you want to go, but you aren't mature or an adult yet." Carole calmly noted. "That is why I let you go now. You must grow up, and when you do, I will return to you. Until then, Emilia, I am no longer your mother, understand?"

Emilia nodded and bowed to her mother anxiously. "Th-thank you. For everything." The daughter stood upward.

"Emilia, I must tell you something more."

"What is that?"

"I know that you want to find your father, and I'm sure you will someday. I also want you to find yourself a husband, and get yourself some good friends who would protect you to the end."

Emilia remained silent. "I will moth—I mean, Carole. I will do these things and make you happy."

"It's not for myself." Carole interjected with a breath and a thought, "I'm already happy. I want you to do that all for yourself, and no one else. I want you to be happy. I'll be fine…even…even if you forget me." She closed her eyes as she heard Emilia depart from the room. "That's right…I'm fine, so long as I know those around me are fine as well. I can't forgive Clyde for not returning, but still, I love him. If I didn't…I probably would have found a new man by now. I just hope…he can so eagerly take me back into his arms." A woman's words to herself will open only heartache in the end. One that will only lead to her heart to weaken.

But the true Emilia was meanwhile at the end of a Quake from Gallows, who seemed only to be Aries in a new shell. While the room shatters and the floorboards break, the two jump from the second story home into the mud that the downpour outside has brought. Gallows is quick to strike out at Emilia who jumps over the man and lands as they both turn to one another.

Emilia came to her conclusion, "I can't bring myself to kill Gallows. You may act as Aries, but all I see is his face."

Gallows grinned with an all-too-familiar Aries laugh. "Stalagmite Chain!" The attack rips up the ground, mud and all, and quickly comes for Emilia who stands in her place.

"Transcendent the Blade!" Her attack hits the front of the Stalagmite Chain, thus breaking it and ending it before it hit her. Ed was watching from the window on the second floor of his house as Gallows came charging through the mud in the air from Emilia's counterattack. Gallows easily slashed Emilia's right arm, leaving a tear in the clothing and sending blood about. As Emilia regained her strength and looked to the wound it became clear that the wound, while it was there and did happen, did not hurt. It did not feel real.

Gallows came forth slinging his blade about at Emilia who dodged every swing. Finally Emilia kicked him to the gut, sending his body to the muddy ground, and before Gallows could react he had a blade at his throat. "Kill me then, Emilia, or do you no longer do that?" He wondered up at her face as she held the blade inches from his fate.

"Shut up!" She bellowed. "You aren't the enemy."

"Huh?"

Emilia glared up at Ed who stood in the window watching them. "You are. Ed is the only person who shall die today."

"E-Emilia?" Ed questioned out of fear.

Emilia quickly left Gallows on the mud as she jumped into the shattered window and landed behind Ed. "It was you." She accused.

"Quiet Emilia. Kill Aries, Gallows, whoever he is, and then we can be together." She replied in a fearful state. As if trying to bargain with her to stop her insanity.

"Ed would never tell me to kill another person." Emilia quickly countered. "When I fought Gallows, he felt so fake, but when I came to you earlier, you were very real."

"I can give you the life you desire." Ed quickly replied with calmness. "What do you want?" His voice began to echo. "You can have anything, as long as you stay with me."

"The only life I desire is the one that I have."

A force field surrounds Ed like a wind continually swirling around him in order to protect his life. "Then you must…die!"

Emilia grinned as the sound of rain faded away. "Still using Ed's guise. It's true that I once loved him, and I feel guilty about his death, but that is no longer true. My heart lies with another man." She looked out the window to find only the room still existed. The woman with her sword drawn looked to the man with the face of her ex-lover. "You won't win this way, Eon! X-Strike!" Two wind blades crossed like an X connect with Ed's shield, to no luck. No damage occurred.

"That was pathetic." Ed remarked.

"I will stop you! I will make my father's death worth something so he does not die in vain!" Emilia charged at her enemy with her blade stabbing the wall of Ed's force field, not allowing her shinobi-zue through. She slowly gets her blade in, but it is too much force against it and she can get no further. Her strength slowly dying she vehemently kept her eyes on the prize. "I won't lose! I refuse to be beaten by some machine! I won't let this go on!" With a roar of rage she let out all her strength, running her blade through Ed causing the world around her to collapse and return her to the room she was in back on Generator Eon.

The shield around Ed disappeared as blood rose from out of his mouth like a river. His shape finally returning to that of the blue template of a man named Eon. "I…only…wanted…you…to have…the world…you…wanted…and desired…it was…my…only…wish." The being that Eon gasped with his last words. When they were done, his body jerked and disintegrated into nothing leaving only the blade that Emilia had shoved through his body. With her strength gone, Emilia collapsed to her knees, with her right hand touching the burnt mark and wound Inner Eon had left on her left shoulder.

"I…can finally leave that all behind me now." She looked up with bitter tears shed for Eon. "Your perfect world…is an impossible dream. Eon may be gone, but his body remains." She stood upwards looking at the four Twilight Elements that Nobuo placed in the wall.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"They did it!" Amigone pointed out as Eon lost it's blue glow and returned to it's gray metal exterior. "It may not be over, but this was a perfect first step."

"What do you mean?" Virginia wondered as she noted the ominous wording.

"Eon," Amigone begun, "if it gathered enough energy it will transform, then commence in destroying the area. It may not be controlled by itself, but it's corrupted circuitry will no doubt take over, and that will only mean bad things."

Adven's fist unleashed as he looked at her again with vehemence. "Can we stop it now?"

"Clive will agree with me that our weapons are not enough to destroy Eon, even in it's weakened state." Amigone quickly replied.

"I'm tried of hearing that we can't do anything! What is our purpose here if we can only watch as our friends die and the world shortly after it?" Adven questioned with wroth, fed up with his helpless position. He is just as strong as Jet. Why is he side-lined? "I'm not going to give up…because…because I know Jet hasn't yet!" Adven turned on his heel and opened the door of the craft as he jumped up to the roof as everyone was left wondering what he was doing. Sakura left her seat slowly. In position atop the craft Adven looked to Eon ready to test his limits. "Here goes…I have a reason now to do this. Negative Missile Barrage!" The multiple shots of negative energy do little but scorch and dent the exterior of Eon, and leave no real damage. "No, I can't just give up like that!"

"Adven!" Sakura shouted as she climbed up to him. His eyes met hers at the same time. "It won't work. You'll end up exhausted before it ever took any damage."

Adven sighed. "I know that, but how can I honestly live with myself knowing that when it got tough I didn't give it my all. That I just did nothing when my time was up." He replied with his words sounding rash, but they were carefully planned to this point. "I'm doing this for us, urm, for all of us on Filgaia." Even though he said that he loved her, anxiety still cut in. "Listen, my life is only just beginning to have a point and make sense now. I'm not going to let it end here." He turns away quickly and sets up his arms. "Besides, using the Negative Cannon can not exhaust someone. Negative Cannon, Blast!"

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The dimly lit walls of Eon's corridors felt life again even as it's lights flickered from damage done by Jet and Nobuo. Under a working light stood Jet with a grin who looked to Nobuo. "Is it time to end this battle? No, this war?"

"If you're ready to." Nobuo grinned as he stood patiently. He had waited for a long time while Eon had done his thing, but finally the battle would resume. "Is there any last requests?"

Jet stared at him. "Nope. None at all. I have only one wish, and I'm saving that for another time. How 'bout you?"

"I have none, for this is not my end."

Jet let out a short laugh. "Let's do this then." He draws the Raven's Wing, in it's ragged and chipped katana form.

Nobuo removed a sickle weapon from behind his back. "Did your life happen to already flash before your eyes? It is a question that has always bugged me, and this is the first time I can find out."

"Pheh. Leave your jokes for the afterlife." Jet simply remarked. "Let's finish this quickly. I have somewhere else to be." The Raven's Wing enlarged to it's zanbato form as it gained weight in Jet's hands.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**AN: Yes, I seriously ended the chapter here at a cliffhanger. I just thought enough had been concluded to end it. Of course, the next chapter just picks up where we left of here anyway, but…whatever. I want to keep it as close to the original at this point as I can, lengthwise, and where I leave off at. I feel happy, I just saw Batman Begins, I have my Gundam Z DVDs, and Star Ocean 3, and I just came back from my vacation, and to boot I also have finished a new chapter for my own novel after like…two months and officially defeated my creative block. So get out the beverages and let's rejoice.**


	75. Transformation

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 75: Transformation"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"Here goes!" Jet declared as he ran forward with the long hilt of his sword in hand. Bringing it from the side in a wave Jet let out his desire to protect Filgaia, "Raven's Wing!" As the metal panels along the floor and walls rip up due to the wind, Nobuo moves around the gust of wind, just barely, and quickly darted for the gray haired young man. With a swing of his sickle, Nobuo had missed Jet who moved to the left and with the Raven's Wing he then grazed the older man's right forearm, leaving a bloody slit behind in the flesh. Without a moment's hesitation as Jet seemed satisfied with what he had done, Nobuo was back in action. The man charged forward at Jet with his sickle, and in defense the Filgaia Sample could only block with the middle of his Raven's Wing. While he had successfully blocked, Jet was not prepared for the strike, and easily toppled over due to being off-balance. Once on the floor lying on his back, Jet was soon rolling away from downward thrusts made by Nobuo and his sickle. Jet quickly stood as he came out of a roll and turned to face Nobuo. "Raven's Wing!" The wind attack hit Nobuo dead-on, but the older man had blocked it by quickly using his energy wave to act as a shield. All Jet was able to do with his attack was send the black and green haired man flying into the wall.

"You'll have to have more luck than that!" Nobuo declared as he sent out a wave, sending to the floor in a plop. Jet landed on his feet like a cat though, so the moment he was out of the momentum Nobuo's attack caused, Jet was moving right back at Nobuo, swinging the Raven's Wing as Nobuo dodged by moving under it and then behind Jet. In that instance a wave emits and throws the android forward.

Jet quickly threw out his legs and made the turn around, "Raven's Wing!" Once more the floors and walls are ripped apart, but Nobuo survives it to Jet's dismay and annoyance.

"I've warned you before to not damage my precious Eon!" Nobuo erupted. "Eon demands that I punish you for the sins of damaging him!"

Jet shook his head in disbelief. Confirming what he had hoped against. "Any part of you worth saving is long gone and dead."

"Don't you understand, boy?" The older man roared. "This will be the end. The end to all humans, and I will start with you!"

Before either could move the whole body of Eon shook with a tremendous tremor. Once there was a brief pause, Jet looked around the dimly lit corridor. "What the?" Another tremor rocked the ship. "What the Hell is going on?"

Jet looked to Nobuo as he let out a maniacal laugh. "My dear Eon…will evolve to it's final form. The form I will use to wipe out all mankind."

Jet did not understand what the man meant, but as the ship continued to shake, he grew worried. When the sounds of machine whirring and gears came to his ears, he realized what was going on a bit better.

It was outside of Eon, on the Maxwell Gang's sandcraft that the view of what was going on was clear. Eon seemed to be expanding, and empty sections of the ship unfolded to display new weapons. In the end, it seemed that Eon would become much fiercer, but it's final form was just beginning to manifest.

"Defeating it will be so much harder now." Amigone announced sadly. She looks to Virginia and Clive. "I leave this in your very capable hands."

"Wait," Virginia gasped. "You mean to say that you're leaving?"

She nodded. "I'm no longer needed here with you four. I am with Gaea, and I must suffer the same fate as them. But no matter what…I will continue to support you. So if you're about to give up, just remember that I'll be right behind you, with a hand on your shoulder."

"But wait," Sakura interjected. "I just don't understand how we will win. How is it that we have 'very capable hands' and not you?"

"If you were not the ones capable of winning, then you wouldn't be here now. I'm sure as soon as the others return you will realize what to do." Amigone replied with a confident smile. "The one thing to remember, is that showing up is mostly what success is all about. I think it was ninety percent of success in fact. So…you've already done the hardest part." Amigone had by now had her back to the wall next to the door, and in the seconds after her last words, had already opened the doors. "Please, take care of Gallows and Shane for us. We probably won't be back to do so ourselves." With that she jumped backwards just in time to latch onto the Gaea sandcraft that was passing by. They passed along the purple harpoon wire that stretched for four miles as Eon had completed it's transformation from Generator, to a machine more suitable for genocide. It's beam cannon was thrust out in front for better aim and use, and there were missile launchers and two cannons ready and waiting from strategic spots along the ship. While the insides remained the same, for the most part, the outside was given a makeover. It's width had also increased, as it lowered it's body and spread the lower portions of the ship outwards to broaden it's reach. As soon as it was complete, Eon began to move slowly for the Ark.

In her confusion, Virginia dropped to her knees on the metal floor of the bridge. "But…I don't…understand what we should do now. How…how…how can I be the leader…if I can't even do this?"

"Virginia," Sakura softly said as the brunette looked to her. "Do you see those purple beams that keep hitting Eon, even if they don't seem to do anything?" Virginia looked away from the floor to see another one of Adven's Negative Cannon attacks fire from above.

Virginia stared even after the blast had passed and a new one hit Eon. She nodded and stood upward, leaving her doubts on the floor. "Right, listen up. Our only option is to keep on attacking, keep on fighting, until either Eon or ourselves remain." She ordered with confidence. "Adven hasn't given up, and he keeps on trying, even though there is no point to it. Maybe the best battles to take up are the ones without that sort of thing, but I know, that as long as we are doing the right thing, we can win." She looked to Clive. "We've fought enemies like this before, where it looked like we had no chance, and we did pull through that, injuries and all."

Clive fixed his glasses. "It's good to have you back again, Virginia."

"Tell me, what is Gaea up to?" Virginia wondered.

"See for yourself. Even though we're being towed by Eon, we can see along the right side of it." Sakura pointed ahead at the smaller sandcraft. Gaea was quickly burning their engines to the brink to pull ahead of the slowly accelerating Eon. Finally the ship gets in front and the Gang loses it's view, but hear and see the shots Gaea fires at the front of Eon. But soon after that came the flash of Eon's beam weapon, as Gaea was shattered apart into just a burnt-out hull. And like the Ark of Destiny Navy before it, the Gaea was soon run over and crushed. While it had been impossible for the Maxwell Gang to see that, they could see the hull as they passed it later on.

No one spoke, and Adven halted his insane attempts just to look at the ex-vessel. There were no chance of survivors, and suddenly, the Gang felt very alone. What allies they had left had no vanished from the face of Filgaia. Clive hung his head as he wiped the left lens of his glasses with a handkerchief. Sakura felt her stomach sink as she did as well to her seat. With a paleness to her she stared forward, "Just…like that? Is that…how easy…it is to become nonexistent?" She muttered quietly, but everyone heard her aside from Adven who was not inside. "You…spend so much time to exist…and…it's over just like the flame on a candle."

Clive stood firmly as he walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Death may be quick, but you want it to be that way. Life is the thing that you want to keep on going, but…we all know that life is destined to end, and new ones begin." He comforted her as he ran his hand along her shoulder.

She placed her hand on his which caused it to stop. "Don't you…don't you die on me." He creased his brow in confusion. "Something about you…tells me…that you will become important to me in the future." She simply concluded and she understood that he agreed.

"So…Clive, you seem to understand this all the most." Virginia began. "I want to know all our possible options to win."

"Our best bet, is to do like Amigone told us, and wait for the others." He remarked. "It's not like I would like for them to be in there when we attacked anyway. If we can get them back here we can attack without guilt."

Gallows suddenly erupted with a sneeze. "You okay?" Carole wondered as they walked through some tattered hallways that looked like they were stripped. Sparks were shed from a damaged wire that was exposed in the wall. "Looks like Nobuo and Jet were really going at it." She remarked. They had come to the setting of Nobuo and Jet's fight, but the two were no longer present, for some reason.

The halls themselves had since grown quiet since the transformation, and the lights were mainly out when you got to where Jet and Nobuo fought. If the lights were not out, they flickered. Fluorescent bulbs cracked and falling from the ceiling. "I wouldn't want to get between those two if this is just what the area they fought in looks like."

The two noticed the hole in the wall at the end of the hall, and then the shadowy figure that came to a halt in front of it. "That's my daughter, is it not?"

"Yo, Emilia!" Gallows rudely called out as the young woman ran to meet with them. "Your mother came to her senses." He noted as Emilia looked at them silently.

"Emilia," Carole began, "I know you can not forgive me, but I hope that one day you will."

"Mother…I…I don't know my past, and what happened between us…but I know what I know…and based on that…I can forgive you." Emilia hung her head. "I saw father, here in Eon."

"Clyde?" Carole questioned with a smile and hope, as her memories began playing scenes she had recorded.

"He's dead, mother. He…he…he died…right in my arms. Right after we had reunited." Gallows noticed that a tear ran down her face and fell to the floor, and beside him the older woman held her breath. "Eon…Eon killed him without hesitation."

Carole remained like stone. Her heart cracked, and fell to her knees. "No…that…that can't be…because…because he and I. We're supposed to be together. We were meant to move back home, and we would pick…pick right back up, and…we would have our daughter…and peace…no, this can't be right."

Gallows watched the two women and became fed up. "Listen here!" The two looked to him at the sound of his loud and obnoxious voice, that seemed harsh to them. "You both can live without him, just as you have for all these years. You seem to forget that you both still have each other, and if that's not enough, there's me and the others as well. So no matter how weak you feel, you can't give in to emotions such as these you feel now. I'm sure he wouldn't want to have you both acting like this over him."

Silence enveloped the corridors once more. "Mother," Emilia began, "Gallows is right. We still have one another. In the end, that's all we can hope for. So…please, be strong one more time."

Carole weakly nodded as she used Gallows to stand up once more, but her body remained weak and her heart broken. "Where are Jet and Nobuo?" She questioned softly.

"That's not important." Emilia interjected. "We have to go back to the sandcraft."

"How do you plan to get to that when we're in the middle of the damn ocean?" Gallows blurted.

Emilia grinned. "Don't worry. Help my mother along, and follow me. We're going to the stern rooftop."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Some reason this chapter felt very odd. The reason Eon's final form sounds odd and vague is because even though I wrote it, I never actually drew or designed Eon in any form other than the Inner Eon form. I have drawn what SAND would look like (the name of the ship the heroes of NDS use, which differs from what you see in this story). Still, while I can imagine what Eon would look like in it's first form, I have very little idea what it's second form would be. This chapter also set up a plot in Book 12, so I had to add that for Sakura and Clive. I'm not going to lie or cover it up, because it's not much of a spoiler, but Sakura, being the bastard daughter she is, never had a father figure, so Clive, being the father figure of the Maxwell Gang, will become a father to her, because even though she is an adult, she is a fragile person, and she wants that father she never had. So in Book 12, don't be surprised if she calls him Father for real. It was also hard to have Carole and Emilia meet back up, because that never happened in NDS, plus, it is a difficult thing to get across, because not only are they meeting back together after being estranged for so long, Emilia also has to have the news that Clyde is dead. All hard things to get across, and at two in the morning it's even harder. But thanks for reading anyway, and I'm sure someone will review, so thank you for that, even though NDS shifts between being good and understandable, to crappy and making no sense. Plus it seems like the character's personalities are altering with each chapter, but hey, it is a stressful thing, and they've been at this since the early morning, and next chapter I will be telling you the sun will be rising, so they have been at this same fight for hours…**

**Well, at least 5 hours from when Nobuo comes to take the Twilight Lone to the next chapter.**


	76. ShowDown

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 76: Showdown"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Here it is. The final battle between Jet and Nobuo. FINALLY! I mean, it seems like a forever ago I started it. But, let's see it to the end now. No more interruptions (from me at least, I have no idea if you'll interrupt the story, and I can't guarantee that a sibling, friend, parent, or other person or animal with disturb your reading.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Above the decks within Eon there was the roof, covered in all the same gray metal that covered the rest of the ship. The middle of the ship was flat, but at the edges came a slope. The pure vastness of the roof as the sun rose over it was enough to fit a small town. The orange sky had tinted the roof, as well as the rest of Eon, which made it strange for Jet as he viciously swung his free hand at Nobuo, who fell on his back only to land on the roof. Since Jet was facing away from the front of the ship and instead facing the aft, his hair was pushing forward covering his eyes in some instances. The wind up this high, with Eon moving, was terrible, and it seemed amazing enough that the two men could even stand. Especially knowing that a fall of it would be a long drop to the sea of sand for one decisive death. "You can't win." Jet numbly said as he gained a breath.

"I will, my heart is in it more!" Nobuo promptly sprung up and in the process slashed Jet's free left forearm with his sickle weapon. Blood promptly fell about the roof.

But just as soon as the attack had been dealt Jet had already flung his forehead into Nobuo's own, sending the older man backward. Jet now stood facing the front of the ship and Nobuo facing the stern. "You're wrong! You have no heart to put into it! So just let me protect Filgaia! Raven's Wing!" Being against the wind, the Raven's Wing could only fling Nobuo away. And just as soon as Nobuo had stood back up a wave was sent out, that flew at Jet faster than the others since it was travelling with the wind, but the wind also helped Jet by throwing Nobuo's aim off, so it was still easy for him to dodge.

Jet huffed for air as he thought over all his tactics. Nothing seemed to be working for him, and he was just getting more and more exhausted in the process. He tries his Positive Cannon, and that failed. His Lion's Rage sputtered out, and his Raven's Wing would be better off as a hockey stick. But being in battle, Jet had no more time to think as Nobuo swung at Jet, sending the boy to the metal roof painfully.

Without any plan, Jet just countered with a punch to Nobuo's gut as he stood, but a wave from Nobuo and he was right back on the ground, receiving more pain than causing.

Lying on the ground in a daze left Jet open to a downward strike from Nobuo, but it was that same attack that knocked Jet back to his senses. The gray haired male stood quickly and kicked the older one away.

"You must have felt it. What I've been telling you all along." Nobuo chuckled. "You have nothing. You've put up a good fight, but you, and even your friends can't win. You're all just losers." Jet grit his teeth, but at this point, he was starting to believe what he was saying.

"NO!" Jet heard that in his head, and he immediately recognized who had said. It may have been a figment of his imagination, but suddenly it gave him the strength to hold onto his Raven's Wing tighter.

"We can win!" Jet declared as he lifted the Raven's Wing over his head. "We'll win because we have each other, and all you have is your pathetic dreams!" With his left arm holding the Raven's Wing he drew his right hand back forming a gesture he had used before with it, "Lion's!" Jet quickly threw his right Lion's hand at the bottom of the hilt of the Raven's Wing. "Wing Strike!" Instead of the common lion-headed attack, instead a blue Raven soared right through Nobuo sending the man to the metal roof and bouncing off of it twice before stopping in a heap. The Lion's Rage and Raven's Wing combination attack had pulled it off, Jet found.

Blood formed around the gasping Nobuo as Jet lowered the sword and recovered his stamina. "Good…you…got me good, Jet." Nobuo grinned. "You've bested me." Suddenly the corny saying of 'in another world, I think I could have called you friend' seemed like the next likely words from the dying Nobuo, so Jet cut him off.

"Right, I win."

"No, Jet, you don't." Nobuo grinned with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Jet suspiciously wondered.

"You have forgotten…that…this match is to the death…and you…can't…win…until I'm dead." Nobuo laughed. "And you will not be able to kill me when Eon and I are one."

"Eon…and you…become one?" Jet asked in confusion.

"It seems…you…and your friends are good…you've beaten me…and took away some of Eon's power, but…I will aide him in his final moments to finish our goal…even if…it means sacrificing my body to do so."

Jet went wide-eyed. "No you don't!" Jet goes to strike Nobuo's heart with the tip of the Raven's Wing, but instead Jet can just helplessly watch as the body of Nobuo sank into the roof and disappeared as if his body had phased through it leaving Jet just to stab the metal rood. "He…he gave up himself?" Suddenly the wind picked up and Jet realized Eon was moving faster, and the blue glow to the front of the ship was the beam cannon once more charging up. "How…how can I claim victory if Nobuo is gone?"


	77. Return

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 77: Return"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Just to make one thing clear about the Jet-Nobuo battle. Jet didn't win, and now, he can never win that battle. To win that battle Jet had to kill Nobuo, just like Nobuo told him in his last moments, and so, without having killed Nobuo, Jet can't ever win. Even if he beats Nobuo-Eon, he still can't defeat Nobuo, because the two are separate beings. So, it's always probably going to be that dark spot on his flawless battle chart. It seems sort of sad that the hero can never defeat the villain, but it sort of makes for more story, which is why I actually came up with Books 12-15. Because it will have to eventually deal with this issue.**

**Now then, let's begin the final moments of Book 11 as the heroes find their last bit of hope and Jet gives a speech that will leave Virginia hurt. Still, let's do it anyway.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet stood weakly atop the Eon in confusion. He felt powerless now. He was so close to having victory, and now he could never have it. He lost the battle. There was no excuse. And he still could not believe Nobuo's greed. Nobuo's desire was all that the Winslett man was made of in the end. He would give his life to see it through, and he did. "How…could he have gave his life to power Eon so easily. How could he just die like that?"

Silence was soon broken by a echo-filled voice, "Not quite, Jet." Jet became numb when he heard the voice of Eon and Nobuo from the sandcraft he stood upon. "The being known as Nobuo is now part of us. We are Nobuo-Eon."

Jet shook his head to make sure he was not going delusional. "No…that voice…coming from Eon…it…it was Nobuo's."

"The battle we had is over now Jet. Watch helplessly now as your world is destroyed, starting with the Ark of Destiny." The charged blast in the main beam cannon of Nobuo-Eon let loose upon the headquarters of the Ark, blowing away half of the base and leaving most for dead. The large cloud of sand fell over the land and the people.

"Monster!" Jet cursed. He calmed himself realizing words that he could throw at Nobuo would be no use against the sandcraft he stood upon. "I can't fight him. Not like I have been. Not from here…"

As the cloud settled Adven could clearly see the destruction from the rooftop of the sandcraft the Maxwell Gang used. He trembled in fear. "It…so…easily destroyed the Ark." Adven's thoughts were broken when Emilia landed on the roof followed by Gallows who held Carole in his arms. She was too weak from the news of her husbands death to be jumping from Eon to here. "Emilia, and…you two." Adven lingered. "What of Jet?"

Emilia looked to Nobuo-Eon. "He must still be fighting, or…he's…er,"

"My brother-in-law would not so easily perish." Carole stated as she left Gallows' arms. It was that moment that the gray-headed Drifter with wounds to share dropped down right upon Adven. "Speak of the Devil…"

Adven sprung up enraged by Jet's landing. "I'm glad you're alive, but why did you do that?"

Jet calmly scratched his chin looking up to Eon and then back to the roof of their sandcraft. "I guess the wind messed me up…"

Before Adven could respond Emilia cut in, "Did we win?"

Jet shook his head. "No. I beat Nobuo, but before I could win…"

"Nobuo became a martyr for his cause." Carole interrupted.

"In a way. But…to be more clear…Nobuo is Eon, and Eon Nobuo. They are one and the same."

"I…can't even begin to tell you how messed up that is." Adven remarked.

"What can we do about this, Emilia?" Jet wondered.

"I think I have an idea, but let's get inside first."

Soon enough the group was in a circle on the bridge as they stared at Emilia who was collecting her thoughts. She nodded to herself and withdrew the Twilight Lone from her pouch. "This is the Twilight Lone, a single gem that has been with us all along." She simply stated and the rest sort of felt like she was babying them. They all obviously knew what it was in her hand and that it was in their ship all along. "I haven't told any of you this, but I have a theory. It seems that when people within distance of this gem believe in togetherness, that together they can do anything, the gem reacts and produces an energy that could very well exceed that of Nobuo-Eon."

"Wait…I thought you had no clue about the Lone being on our ship?" Virginia wondered.

"That's right, I didn't. But, I have always known that moments when we fought together aboard this ship and we believed we could win there was an energy pike. In other words, we had more power coming to us then normal, and I think it was from this gem. That's my basis for my theory." They all nodded dumbly not totally getting it but waiting for her to continue. "After Twilight Sun, I noticed that we lacked all this excess energy, and that also helps prove my belief. At that moment, following Twilight Sun, we were all distant and had a morale problem. As we overcame that the energy output came back to normal."

"Okay, so…what does this all mean?" Jet questioned. "What can we do with all that power? It seemed useless."

"If we gather enough of it, we can win. I can increase the engine output within fifteen minutes and I already have a beam cannon equipped to the craft, I just always lacked the power, but with this power source now identified, all I have to do is hook up the key to the trigger and we're all set."

"Key to the trigger?" Jet wondered.

"Yes, you Jet."

"What?" He, as well as the others remarked loudly.

"Remember back during the Leviathan disaster? I needed that chip, and I also took some of your blood?" She questioned.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, the beam cannon can only work like your Aigert-Lahm, so…I made it with you in mind. You can only use the Aigert-Lahm after all."

"Uh…so you mean to say…that this beam cannon is just a huge version of his gun?" Adven questioned.

"Exactly." Emilia enthusiastically answered. "Well, no, it's not HUGE, but it is bigger than the average gun, and…he can't hold it…plus, it's equipped to the ship."

Jet had his eyes closed seriously, but he finally opened them with a nod. "If this is our only chance, then I will do it. Just show me what to do."

"Hold on." Clive interjected. "Will it harm him? Also, is this beam cannon strong enough? Strong enough to pierce Nobuo-Eon's armor?"

"It should be stronger if not equal to the beam cannons Eon used earlier." Emilia replied. Silenced fell after.

"Wait," Virginia slowly said, "But what about Jet?"

"I can't say for sure. He will most likely be fine, but I have no definite response." She replied calmly. "This is all very experimental after all. There are risks involved."

"Jet, you can't go along with this." Virginia pleaded.

He dismissed her. "I have something to tell you all. Something that I've always wanted to tell you in the past, but could never. I tried once before, and failed. But this time, if I don't even do the action, I have to at least tell you." He stopped to take in a breath. "I have to tell you all good-bye."

"What?" Adven was the first to reply. "Don't even think about dying on me without us ever finishing our business!"

"Listen!" Jet erupted to silence everyone. "I…I mean, just in case I go. I'm not trying to break everyone's confidence or anything. Would it be acceptable if I called it a 'pep talk'?"

"That's better than saying good-byes!" Sakura replied.

"Ahem." Jet cleared his throat. "Listen, I'm going to say them whether you like it or not, so listen up. I've known most of you for too long. It's beginning to feel like forever in fact. All I know is that it's been too long for me to be left with you all." He looked to Emilia. "Emilia, I can't give you memories. I don't even have my own. The only reason I've been able to get along with you so well is probably because we are in the same boat. Still, even though I can't give you back your memories, I think I have allowed you to have new and far better ones. I know you gave me some like those."

"Stop sounding so corny" she laughed.

"Anyway, I'm glad you showed up when you did." He looked over at Clive. "Clive, you've been like a father to all of us, as much as I bet you'd rather us be peers. You're just too wise and too easy to look up to. I'm not sure why you ever easily put up with me, maybe it was because you knew more about me and what I felt, but still, I'm glad you stayed with me."

"Jet…I always saw something in you that you seemed oblivious to. It wasn't hard to see. It was better following you to this moment, just as you followed us before." The older man remarked waving off the good-bye.

"I don't see why anyone would want to follow me. Looking back I think I was sort of hopeless." Jet remarked, with a grin.

"You may have been hopeless," Sakura began, "I don't know about the rest of you, but when you're with me, you make me feel safer. You complimented my food and even stole it twice! How I couldn't believe in you…" She left her statement unfinished but smiled to him anyway with her pink lips and eyes shut.

"Is that how it goes?" Jet questioned. "Is that why you aren't so shy and distant now, Sakura?"

"I, I think meeting you, and then having Adven following me, even meeting all of the rest of you, and coming to terms with Virginia….yes, that all changed me and made me better."

Jet laughed. "That's good. As much as I hate it, knowing that makes me feel better about myself." Jet looked to the brunette with the green headband wrapped around his head. "Adven."

"Jet." The man replied with a nod. "Don't tell me some useless jargon with corny mushy feelings and tones to it. I know what you think about me, and you know what I think about you. We may be rivals, and frivals, but those are all just colorful terms for best friend. In the end, you helped me, and I helped you. And it's only because of you and Sakura that I am a better person." Adven paused. "I never gave up on you. So…don't give up on me, got it?"

Jet nodded and gave him a smile. "It was still good to hear it anyway." He looked to Gallows who wore an angered look. "Pervert." He baited.

Gallows took the bait. "You stupid punk! Always stopping me from getting a girlfriend!" He angrily shouted. "You just shut up fool! Stop being so sentimental…it isn't you, and, y'know, I hate stuff like this."

The two of them laugh out loud. He came back down to a serious face. "With that all said, Emilia, let's get to work installing the Twilight Lone and while you do that you can tell me how to do what I hafta do." The woman nods and they leave down the stairs for the lower deck with the engine to reinstall the Twilight Lone.

"Wait, Jet!" Virginia came to the stairs as he slowed. "Nothing, for me?" Jet and Emilia continued to walk forward and left her sight. The girl in her green dress, now beginning to fade and hold damage as well as covered over damage, stepped backward and leaned against the wall as the others decided to leave her alone. "Why…did…he exclude me?" She questioned nearly on the verge of tears.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

**Just so you know, this chapter was hard to write. It had to be different from the original in so many ways, from what is said, to the whole beam cannon thing. In the original the beam cannon was simply powered by Twilight Lone, and the whole belief in the ship was still present, but now the Aigert-Lahm thing. The main character still gives the good-bye speech, and leaves out a person much like Virginia. There is only one chapter left, really. The one after that will be a short aftermath, and then there will be the epilogue that can't be called an epilogue now that I have made Book 12, but still, it's there, and it will help span the distance between the two books.**

**Oh, and don't fame me about Virginia at the end of the chapter. Just wait and see what comes of it before you hate me for one instance.**


	78. The Final Strike

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 78: The Final Strike"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Clive took his seat quietly at the guns checking over his equipment and how many shots were left. He knew that while the beam cannon would be fired from the bridge where the unit had been installed, he would still prefer to have a backup plan ready. The truth was that he was restless. It had been ten minutes since Jet and Emilia had gone below and no one had really spoken or followed after. Everyone just took their battle stations. Sakura remained at the helm with Adven patiently standing beside her checking the systems as if he knew how the craft worked, but he had no clue about anything, and everyone excluding Gallows knew more about the craft. He and Gallows were on about the same page. Gallows excelled at the helm, but Adven knew more about the guns, so they were practically even.

Gallows as a matter of fact, was found in the kitchen eating up a lot of the food. He figured that if this really was IT, he would at least go out on a full stomach. Carole had sat quietly watching him, and mulling over her own thoughts. Her skin was pale, but she did not seem weak at all. Still, it did seem like her heart died when she met with Emilia on Eon, and was informed of Clyde's demise. She still had some heart left though, but nowhere to place it at the moment.

Virginia however, sat on the floor of the bridge as she had thoughts of her own. Her gaze lingered on the path down the stairs where Jet and Emilia were. She just kept questioning why Jet would talk to everyone, but forget her of all people! She has been with him from the start, and so she thought at least that she should come before Emilia or Sakura who he had little bond with. Or maybe…it was reversed, and it was her that Jet had no bond with.

Adven left the helm and noticed Clive's right leg that was stuck between a small opening. However, Clive wore a calm face. It was bizarre because had Adven left his leg in such fashion it would hurt all too much. To have a leg stuck between a tight spot in a diagonal position. "Doesn't that hurt?" He wondered.

Clive noticed his leg and moved it out of the spot. He grinned at Adven nervously, "Must have been too caught up in my thoughts." The older man remarked.

Adven left a suspicious look as he just accepted the reason and moved onward. Clive watched him and then returned to his work while fixing his glasses. It was then that Jet came from the deck below. "Everyone to their places." He said. "It's time to get this over with."

Clive sat properly at his spot as the rest sat down in seats that best suited them now. It was only Sakura, Virginia, Carole, and Jet on the bridge now. Emilia's voice came over the intercom of the ship. "The alternate engines are equipped and engine power is building up to full." She reported from the engine room. "We should now be as fast, or even faster, than Nobuo-Eon, or whatever that thing is called."

Jet's finger hit the intercom on the bridge. "Good. Gallows, disconnect the harpoon and Sakura, get us ahead of Nobuo-Eon."

The craft rocked as the harpoon left Nobuo-Eon's backside and Sakura slowly began to ride alongside of Nobuo-Eon, picking up speed. It was then that Virginia moved awkwardly beside Jet. "Um, Jet…"

He looked to her. "I'm sorry. I gave orders like I was the leader." He apologized. "That was, what you were going to scold me about, right?"

She shook her head. "No, it was…just…I mean, back then, when you were saying good-byes…you said something to everyone, but you…forgot me." She looked away sadly. "Is it because you don't like me?"

"It's…not that, Virginia." He replied slowly. "I, I…just couldn't…say what I wanted to say to you."

"Oh?" She questioned looking upward towards him. "Then, can you…tell me now?"

He stared at her a moment as he thought it over. "This is important to you, so I guess I can." He took a deep breath. "Virginia, you've…always been here for me, and you kept talking like a chatterbox. In the end you were very annoying." He commented with a grin as she frowned with furrowed brows of anger. "But…you always believed in me, and you made me a promise to get back my memories. Which you haven't really done for me at all." He looked at her with more resolve as it seemed his thoughts caught up with him. By now Carole was watching them intently, but neither knew it. "You're a good cook, and a great leader, and you can even beat up those that I can not. You can even defeat me, as you proved when Auriol controlled me. But listen, those lands we saw in our Twilight realms, the grass, I intend to take you there." He paused as he grabbed each of her shoulders firmly with his hands. "I want you to live there, even if it takes a lifetime to get there, because…you see…I want to spend that life with you." He took a breath. "Virginia, I'm a cold person, but you've warmed me. Now I have reached the point when your ideals have embedded themselves into nearly all of my actions. Whether I never said it, or will again, I love you, Virginia."

She stood there staring into his eyes, caught by surprise. "I…I mean…I love you too." She giggled. "Was that why you didn't say anything to me? Because you were embarrassed or afraid?"

"Actually, all of that talk about good-byes was just something that would be an excuse to tell you…but I did get scared, and I didn't bother to tell you, but I," He paused to find his words. "I survived Nobuo, just to tell you that. I had something to tell you, so I had to get rid of him to come back, even just to tell you that."

She closed her eyes, and while she did nothing, gave the impression that she nodded. "Let's make it through this, Jet." She smiled. "So that we can find that land of ours, whether it exists or not. Even if it isn't real, it doesn't matter, because…at least we will still have one another."

"Right."

"Ahem." Virginia and Jet's eyes slowly looked to Carole who coughed to get their attention. The young couple's faces went bright red. "Are you two done yet?"

"Ah, you saw all of that?" Jet nervously questioned.

"Listen, we're almost there. So…can we finish the matter at hand before you two make out and have babies in front of us?"

The couple nodded and Jet stepped towards a console nearby. With a quick press of certain buttons the trigger to the beam cannon appeared as the front of the ship parted to reveal the beam cannon from under. The ship itself was ahead of Nobuo-Eon, and it was now that Sakura reversed their direction and left them facing the front of Nobuo-Eon. The ship went fast, even in reverse.

Emilia watched as the energy rose. "I see…so this was all made…for this battle. For this moment." She looked upwards. "Ed…"

Jet's voice came over the intercom and awoke her. "How's the power?"

"All good here." She replied.

Jet placed his hands on the trigger gingerly as he put all his belief in himself. It was then that Virginia placed her hand softly on his right arm that held the trigger. He looked to her and nodded before facing forward. He had belief in his friends and ship too. It was a feeling shared by everyone in the ship. All doubts aside. "Then, fire!" He roared as he thought of the beam cannon as the Aigert-Lahm B/V 2, and a large beam blast burst forth and hit Nobuo-Eon's front.

"What's that?" The dual-voice of Nobuo-Eon shouted. "Such a pathetic attack. You won't beat…" The beam from the Maxwell Gang ripped through Nobuo-Eon like a hot knife through butter and the yellow beam of hope shot out towards the morning's orange sky. "I-I won't lose!" Nobuo-Eon's cry of pain rang out as he started to ignite with multiple ruptures throughout his body. The back blew apart and Nobuo-Eon was close to erupting into a large ball of flame. But it was also then that surges of electricity wrapped around and flowed through the beam cannon extension of the Maxwell Gang's sandcraft.

The console Emilia was watching burst out of pressure as glass flew about. "It's…too much!" She shouted. "I should have…made it stronger." She noted with regret as the sandcraft burst out with steam from the walls and the engines shook. It seemed she was not as great of a mechanic as she thought she could be.

Sakura quickly jumped from her seat to the floor of the craft as the windows shattered. Jet brought Virginia into his left arm as he let go of the trigger and the two stood as everyone else jumped to the ground around them. All they could see out the window was the yellow of the beam cannon's beam, but they stared into it anyway. The hot air blew their hair and warmed their faces. "Heh." Jet muttered. "So that's how it goes."

What seemed like hours was only a second, and as the last of the sandcraft's beam left Nobuo-Eon's body, the large craft blew. Following shortly after it was the Maxwell Gang's craft. And in the end there was just a large yellow pillow of an explosion, that flung sand and earth to the air and left behind a small crater and cloud.

OKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Yes, both ships exploded into a white light. Our heroes with it. But what lies in the aftermath of such a collision? Will there be a bright tomorrow, or a rainy heart? Only the tears of time shall tell.**


	79. Death

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 79: Death"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

As the afternoon sun came overhead, Clive and Carole calmly sat upon the burnt hull of their sandcraft. Calmly watching the sky over them. "It would seem that we live to see another day on Filgaia." Carole commented.

"Indeed." Clive remarked. "Though, the same can not be said of our ship."

"No, but it is not needed in order to rebuild."

He nodded, cleaning the mess off his glasses only to find one lens cracked. "Only people are needed to rebuild."

Clive dropped to the dirt and caught Carole as she slid off the hull herself. "I hope that everyone else is fine."

"I wouldn't worry about that." He confided as the two looked to Gallows and Emilia who slowly walked towards them as a gust of wind blew a dust cloud by. "I'm sorry about your ship, Emilia."

"I know…Ed's legacy to me is gone." She looked at her decimated work of art. "It does not matter. I'll just build a new one. A better one, and I think I'll use this." She pulled out the Twilight Sun.

"The Twilight Sun?" Carole questioned.

"I had found it when I awoke." She commented with a shrug. "It must be fate's way of telling me something."

"Father!" Sakura shouted as she ran up and hugged Clive.

"Father?" He questioned.

She let go of him and bowed in forgiveness. "I'm sorry…it's just…that you felt like a father to me. Strangely enough, even though, we only met less than a week or so ago."

Clive nodded in understanding. "I see. Don't worry about it. Most of them think of me as the father of the group, and I am one after all, so call me it if you like."

"Thank you." She glanced around. "And where is Adven?" She noticed the metal panel she was on shook, and so she moved off of it as Adven stood upward.

He tossed the metal aside and gave a cough. "So…everyone looks all right." Sakura helps him sit down on a hunk of metal nearby as he takes a canteen nearby and drinks it's water.

"I'm glad you made it." She remarked with a smile.

"Me too." He looked around. "But…what about Jet?"

Sakura and the others noticed their missing party members. She bit her lip. "Hmm…and I don't see Virginia either."

"We should go look for them." Clive remarked and the others agreed as they split up to search the wreckage.

The sun made it's way across the sky until it fell away and left darkness and a moon to replace it. There was nothing to be seen for miles around the wreckage aside from a single fire that the Maxwell Gang, aside from Jet Enduro and Virginia Maxwell, sat around. There had been an uncomfortable silence before Adven broke it with his frustration. With all his might he threw a rock into the fire. "That idiot! How could he…?" He soon just sat back down in his spot beside Sakura.

She hung her head low. "I…just don't see how he…and she…could just—"

"Listen," Carole interrupted. "I don't know either of those two very well, but they aren't dead. I know that much."

"Those two will show their faces eventually." Clive remarked. "We should concentrate on what we will do ourselves now that we aren't wanted, and are in a time of peace." He paused, "What do we do now that we are no longer needed?"

"I will make another sandcraft. That's for certain." Emilia replied.

"And I always have my newspaper gig to fall back on." Sakura remarked.

"I'd love to see my family again." Clive answered.

"That's what we should do." Gallows simply said. "We should go our own ways. Blaze our own paths. Find a new place to rest our wings." He went stern for a moment. "But that doesn't mean we should forget one another either."

"Agreed." Adven remarked as they all stood up. "Then, we part ways." They all stand silently without ever making an attempt to move. "We…can…get started on that tomorrow morning." They all sit back down quietly.

And the fire went on until it faded into the light blue morning.

OKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOK

**Through all technicality, this is the end. There is an epilogue. But now I have Book 12, so, it's now not the ending. Isn't that nice? I made small changes to setup the plot for Book 12 in the last few chapters. Things about all of the characters that you might not have picked up on, aside from what I have told you about Sakura and Clive and how she will become attached to him as a father in her life. Aside from that, you'll have to learn about them.**


	80. Onward Into Dreams

"NDS: Book 11: Chapter 80: Onward Into Dreams"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**If I had not started Book 12 of the original NDS, and then decided to do the same with this NDS, this chapter would have been the very end. I'm still trying to decide if I should indeed end this here, and put books 12-15 in a new story that would be the sequel to this. I mean, if not, we could end up with 100 or more chapters and that seems like a lot. I don't know, why don't you decide. I can't.**

**For now, just read this.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

One year and a half since the destruction of Nobuo-Eon and the Ark of Destiny was making a fast recovery. Not all of it had been destroyed, but thanks to the Maxwell Gang's interference, they had been cleared of all charges. Mainly because most of the Ark believe the Gang died in the explosion anyway. Emilia went on to do as she had said she would, but even more so, she is now the owner of a company that produces the majority of sandcraft on the planet Filgaia. Gallows went home, but he could not stay away from Emilia, Carole remarked that it was because he loved her daughter, but he denied it saying that she still owed him advice on women. Carole herself, was diagnosed with heart problems, and with such a weak heart, does not get around to much. Emilia did not have the time to spend on her mother now that she hit it big, so it was Clive and Catherine Winslett who kindly took the woman in to take care of. Still, Emilia came around to visit when she had the time. Exhaustion was the norm in her life now, but she still found the time to practice her sword art when she could.

With all that aside, it was on a cloudy and gray early morning as a couple walked down a street separated by a small gap, even though they still were walking side-by-side. The brunette young man with his dark green shirt and red coat, wearing long black shorts that reached his ankles, and while his head no longer had a headband around it, his bangs still acted as if it was. "Why was Emilia in such a rush to get us here? I mean…she's practically ignored us over the last year." He questioned to the young woman beside him.

"She probably finished that new sandcraft she said she was going to build." Sakura remarked, with short hair now. Wearing a black pant-suit with a blood red blouse. Oddly enough, and as much as Adven is unaware, tied around her left wrist is his old green headband.

"Isn't she the president of her own company or something?"

"Right." She nodded. "She created Servor. They make sandcraft and things of that sort."

"Uh…Sakura, do you think…that…maybe after…this…we can go to dinner?" He nervously wondered.

She looked at him as if he were joking. "Right." She laughed. "After what happened last time?"

"I didn't mean to burn that restaurant down." He defended himself. "You know…how…I can get like that and become clumsy."

She stared at him, honestly thinking about her real answer, of course she knew what she wanted to say, but she still could not say that. Thankfully Gallows shout from down the street saved here. She looked to him, "How's the middle of nowhere treating you?"

He laughed. "Baskar isn't THAT far out of the way."

"Hey, if you didn't live so far out maybe we could have gotten together and had some fun." She chastised. "City life can get boring too."

"Yeah, but it can be a lot more peaceful out there."

"Hey, is that the hanger Emilia told us to go to?" Adven interrupted. The trio made their way to the small door in the back and walked inside to a black darkness. The only light was that from outside. Still, the three could make out the sitting forms of Clive and Carole in two chairs. Emilia stepped next to them.

She put her hands on her sides, disappointed. "Took you three long enough."

"What's this about, Emilia?" Adven wondered.

"Oh, right." Her attention went to a switch and with a gentle flip lights high above them went on, one-by-one, and below them was a sandcraft just like the one they had before it blew up fighting Nobuo-Eon. It had it's improvements, and looked to be made of a stronger alloy, among other improvements that allowed better living conditions, because this time she was able to start over, and not just modify two older models. It was twice as big now. "I brought you here because I finished this, I call it _Second._"

"_Second_?" Gallows questioned. "I never want to hear the name of one of your pets or child because it'll probably be just as stupid. Do you have a dog named 'Puppy' too?"

She whacked him over the head. "Fine. We'll work on the name for it later."

"But…is this all?" Sakura wondered. "It sounded much more important than this."

She nodded. "That's right." She took a parcel from her pocket that had been folded up. "Two weeks ago, at my company, I received this letter."

There was a pause. "Yeah, so?" Adven questioned. "I get letter too, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm sure not many come from a man named Jet Enduro, do they?" She questioned as the rest went silent.

"What?" Sakura shouted in disbelief. They had all practically given up on their friends by now.

"You mean…he's alive?" Gallows questioned.

"Virginia too." Emilia informed them.

"If you got this two weeks ago why wait until this morning?" Adven angrily questioned.

"Well, to go see him, we needed my new ship here, and it took until now to finish." Emilia explained.

"And what was there to finish?" Adven questioned. "It looked like it was all finished a week ago."

"Oh, it was, but I couldn't figure out what color to paint it, so I just painted it gray last night." Emilia informed him as he just went silent.

"Wait, we need this ship?" Clive questioned. "Where are they?"

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The sandcraft hit a dune as it traveled the sea of sand towards Yggdrasil. Sakura sat in the kitchen grabbing a drink as Adven sat at the table. "I can't believe it." She remarked. "Jet and Virginia say they live in a land of green with a sea of water." She laughed. "It looks like Jet kept his promise to me after all."

"What promise?" Adven questioned.

"He made me a promise that no matter what, he'd come back to those he cared for."

"I see…so then…"

She laughed. "No, Adven, he would come back to you too." She smiled to him. "Don't go thinking that I love him again."

"You mean to tell me that you actually thought they died?" Carole questioned as she walked in. "I remember now, the last thing I saw as the ship blew." She looked distant. "Jet went to Virginia, and said something. I'm not sure what, but in the next moment he drew his Raven's Wing and jumped out the front with her."

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Adven eagerly questioned as he stood up.

"I guess…I forgot to…I may have even forgotten it happened. It was a traumatic experience after all."

The ship rocked and as Carole fell forward Adven caught her, letting Sakura fall instead to the floor. She looked at him with a sour expression as she stood. "What…she has a heart condition." He defended nervously.

"Hey guys!" Emilia's voice came over the intercom. "You should come and see this." The three moved down the hall and onto the bridge where the rest were. It seemed that after Eon burst out from Yggdrasil the area filled with water and now there was a sea that enveloped all of what was Yggdrasil. It met with a green patch of land that was a large island. From where they stood, they could make out a small settlement and a small home near to it. Still, as the sun reflected over the waves it was a sight to behold. Could Filgaia actually be slowly recovering itself? Or was this all just a byproduct of Eon? The answer was not clear at this time.

"Th-that's really water isn't it?" Sakura eagerly questioned.

"Yeah, and it's no lake either." Clive remarked. "This is more than that."

"This mean's we're close now, though, right?" Adven questioned.

"Hey, now that I think about it, what did Jet say in his letter?" Gallows wondered as he looked from the helm to Emilia.

"Huh?" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Only that he and Virginia were living out here and were fine. They also gave a map of where they were and that everyone should come with me to see them. Nothing much, but Jet was never a big talker. In fact, it was probably Virginia who made him even say 'With best regards' at the end of the letter."

"Hmm…I wonder what they would want to tell us." Gallows pondered. It was odd to fake death and only come out of it a year and a half later.

The reason that Emilia saw that this area had not been common knowledge was due to the fact that most sandcraft can't ride on water. Most who tried probably sank. Knowing the possibility may come up, as well as snow, Emilia built both features into her new craft. Eventually though, the group hit land, and had to disembark from their craft as they began to walk in awe of the grass that covered everything. The mountains in the distance. It seemed like a whole other world.

"Hey, what's that there?" Adven remarked as they watched a wagon pulled by horse come by on the dirt road up ahead in the distance. The wagon came to a halt as the driver looked at them and lifted the brim of his hat to see them. It was a carpenter who was on his way home, dressed in his blue overalls and with a stubble beard to boot. But as he lifted his hat gray hair came into view. "Huh? Is that—"

"Can't be…Jet?" Emilia was the first to run ahead to meet the carpenter as the rest followed after. It was indeed Jet who Emilia met when she arrived to the wooden wagon.

"Didn't quite expect to see you." He remarked with a grin.

"You sent me a letter telling me to come!" She remarked with anger as she went to piledrive him to the ground, but he slipped out of it.

"Oh, that's right." He laughed as he scratched his head. "I forgot about that." The rest of the group met up with him. "Well, at least it looks like you all are fine after that display of fireworks."

"You dork!" Sakura shouted through tears. "We thought you died!"

"Sorry about that." He put his cowboy hat back on. "I just thought that it was time that I went my own way."

"Well, you could've waited until after the explosions." Adven smugly returned.

"I guess." The gray haired man shrugged.

"What's with the wagon?" Gallows gawked, prepared to make fun of the punk.

"I was on my way home from town." He explained. "I'm a carpenter now it seemed. I was building a house. It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"You, a-a-a carpenter?" Gallows laughed, but Jet kept cool.

"And Virginia?" Carole questioned.

"Virginia?" Jet questioned. "She stays at home."

"How sexist of you." Sakura simply remarked.

"Well, she works in textiles. She makes clothing from home and I sell it in town." Jet quickly defended. He stood there a moment as a revelation came to him. "Oh! Now I remember why I wrote you."

"Uh, why?" Emilia questioned.

"Er," Jet paused. "I'll tell you as soon as we get back to the house."

They agreed and got into the wagon as they began for Jet's home. All along the way discussing things that went on while they were separated. But eventually they pulled up in front of a simple one-story home where Virginia was greeting them.

"Oh, so everyone is here?" She questioned. "That's wonderful."

"Say, will you tell us now?" Emilia wondered.

"Tell you what?" Jet questioned as they unloaded themselves from the wagon.

"Why you wrote us!" She felt the vein in her head throb.

"Oh, right, uh, well, you see, er—"

"We're getting married." Virginia finished. "I told him to invite all of you here before we have it. I mean, it would be rude, to have a wedding, and not invite our family after all." She paused, taking in the sights of her beloved friends. "Besides, we really wanted to see you all again."

"Exactly!" Jet remarked with a flush face. "That's why I wrote you."

They all stared at the couple with blank faces. Sakura spoke first out of disbelief, "You're getting married?"

"That's wonderful news…I think." Adven replied.

"Right, so instead of gawking, how 'bout we all go inside and get caught up?" Virginia proposed, and they all agreed, but as everyone left Adven and Jet remained outside.

"Hey, Jet." Adven paused with a grin. "You still have that thing I want."

"Heh, you want it still?" Jet grinned.

"I may not get the chance to fight much, teaching kids, but I have been training."

"Is that so? I haven't, but I'm still just as strong after swinging a hammer all day."

"So…"

"Right!" And Jet lunged at his friend who jumped away from the attack. As the orange evening sun hit the horizon behind them, they each punched and hit the other's fist. And it looked like the battle was only heating up as they fought once more, but it probably would not be their last fight.

—**End Book 11—**

**I realize now, after two years, that that ending was corny, but I don't care. I liked it. By the way, chapters following this may not be updated as frequently as I have been. Being that Book 12 only has about 9 out of 15 parts of it done. I have decided that I want to finish the original NDS 12-15 before this one, because otherwise I will never get around to writing the originals and instead just write the WA3 ones. Next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter that I skipped because I thought it was stupid, but it has something to do with Book 12, so I'm bringing it back into the story. I will also tell you what everyone is doing and their status, as well as the status of Filgaia, heading into the stories that take place two years after the final battle, or in other words, six months from the end of this epilogue to Book 11.**


	81. Intermission and the Lost Chapter:Dynamo

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Later on in the Jet and Virginia summaries you'll find spelling errors. They aren't. In fact they are coded words that hide a small spoiler.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The fates of our heroes within the two years between the battle with Nobuo-Eon and the beginnings of Book 12:

**Sakura Ryokai**: She went back to her job as a reporter. Being that Filgaia is beginning to flourish with life (human life that is) and people have been coming out of their shells to create new towns and such, the latest news has become crucial, and Sakura decided that was the life she wanted to go down. That's not to say that she has so simply put away the fighting skills and culinary ones that she held in the past. Being on the trail of news does get messy, so her abilities in a fight get their shots to come out. Not to mention the meals she makes when not on the road. Being that it would be pointless and costly to have a home of her own, she decided to take an offer from Adven, and she stays at his home when she is on a break. While Adven had declared his love for her, she remains unspoken, and as confusing as that may be, it isn't for the two of them. The truth of the matter is that while they are not boyfriend or girlfriend to the other, they still wind up going out on dates (which Adven tends to mess up on). She is a young woman who finds it hard to trust men, but after meeting with Jet, and then the rest, she slowly found the truth. In doing so, and forgiving her father, she has wound up finding a father in Clive Winslett, who accepts the thought, and even allows her to call him father.

**Adven Bok**: Adven Bok, with his deed secured, returned to his ancestral home and made it his own, buying a gravestone for his departed mother once he was settled. Adven needed money though, because while he fantasized that Sakura loved him and since she had a job, he probably wouldn't need one, he was still smart enough to know he couldn't rely on such fantasies. So, being that the Drifter market was drying up, and treasure hunting was so passe, he came up with the idea of replacing the town's teacher, and that was what he became. A friend to all his students, and a secret crush to most of his female students, while the boys looked up to him, being that he was strong and not a wimp. Sometimes he even told stories about his adventures, and of course, the Nobuo-Eon one was the class favorite next to the Dal one and some others. Still, his only heart went to Sakura Ryokai, and though Carole is the only one to notice, but the old headband he wore and gave to Sakura is worn by the young woman faithfully on her left wrist. Adven has hopes that someday she will be strong enough to be with him, but he has his own flaws to work out. He still isn't quite over a nervousness she causes him, so, he often makes mistakes, one of which caused a restaurant they were out on a date at to burn down. He has been making progress though, but even he realizes that they are not together yet, and he knows with her beauty, a rival for her affections will show up soon enough, especially with her on the road and in her field of work. Despite all the things he has going on, Adven trains diligently, perfecting his control of negative energy as well.

**Carole** **Enduro:** This mature woman, having survived Nobuo-Eon, found soon after that her heart was weak. She has since been condemned from strenuous activities, and so forth. It's stressful how much she is babied now, and it aggravates her dearly, but she will never show it outwardly. She finds it much better to meddle with everyone else's lives, especially their lovelives. So it's natural that she tries to push the Adven-Sakura relationship along, as well as trying to get a confession out of Gallows about his love for her daughter. One that he denies to her. She lives a calm life with Catherine and Clive Winslett, who took her in when Emilia could not. She has become like an aunt to their daughter as well, and she enjoys being able to have a chance to be tender with a child again, having felt a failure with Emilia, but she has since forgiven herself, but the thoughts and feelings linger in her mind.

**Gallows Caradine: **Aside from returning to a life in Baskar Colony, while still going out into the world from time to time, he has also tried to always show up to meet Emilia. She deserves him advice on women, after all. From time-to-time he comes by Humphrey's Peak to see Clive, his family, and Carole. But, he relatively stays in Baskar for the most-part, telling his granny that he is just plain tired of being a Drifter as an excuse. The only time he leaves is to see Emilia anyway. Still, he finds that the life of a Drifter seems meaningless anyway when so many people are leaving their towns anyway, mainly thanks to Emilia's mass-production of sandcraft (which isn't as mass as it sounds, about 1 and a half can be made in a month, at least on average, 8 is the current best. Without Jet to hassle him, or for him to bother, life does seem uneventful as well.

**Emilia: **Emilia decided to create a new sandcraft in the fashion of the original one she had for the group. To do this though, she created a company to help fund and build it secretly. The sandcraft she could sell, as well as train cars, and other machinery, were all pet projects that her Servor company made so she could finance her new ship she calls the _Second_, but the name is subject to change. Being that she mass-produces the sandcraft, they are simple, and similar to the one she gave the Maxwell Gang originally. Her company has become the largest commercial developer of anything dealing with technology, and even the Ark of Destiny does business with her. She leaves much of the daily selling and building to workers though, that are happy to find jobs after leaving their homes in the country. Emilia herself, tires her body and mind through all of this work, and usually works on her sword art and fighting skills to clear her mind. Much of the public seem to want her to wed and settle down, now that she has become a bit popular, but she says she has no plans to, but if she did, she has her eyes on someone. That someone, she does not hide when talking to her mother during her visits. Any remaining free time she holds goes to her much needed sleeping, or eating, she usually only has time for one of them. Luckily, she will be hiring someone to help as an assistant so she can have two weeks vacation for the wedding of Jet Enduro and Virginia Maxwell.

**Clive Winslett:** This father and green haired bespeckled man finally got his chance to come home, and has since been relaxing, as well as writing his adventures in logs for the sake of history, as well as basic reference material. He was sure to chronicle all about what Generator Eon was, and so forth. He invented bifocals when he needed such to continue his work, and with that patent down, he has become a popular man as well on Filgaia. Still, he is humble, and the only thing he bought with his earnings was a chance to remodel his home for two rooms: One for Carole and one for his daughter, because apparently there was only one bedroom in the home, and girls who will become teenagers one day need their own rooms. Aside from that, he lives his peaceful life, with his somewhat adopted daughter, Sakura Ryokai, dropping by from time to time, as well as his friends, but recently…he has been keeping a keen interest in the Ark of Destiny R & D station, Neon City, built by the first tunnel of Blue Crane, that had been hidden.

**Jet Enduro: **After aCubf rgw fBf yaubf rgw eCwb;a qubf, he and Virginia disappeared, or that was as much as the Gang knew. He and Virginia went on their ways to find the land from their Twilight Realms, not bothering to bring the gang into their personal quest. The two eventually found, that in the crater-like mountain range where Eon burst forth, Yggdrasil, there was a sea of water, and a continent that would be called Valhalla. There was a village made up of people from Blue Crane, named Mjollnir. They built a home away from it, and Jet settled into a position as the carpenter and handyman for the green land. While doing this he neglects any form of fighting, and the closest to training he gets is swinging his hammer and the like. Recently, he and Virginia have decided to get married, and he decided it was time to come back from death.

**Virginia Maxwell:** Helping Jet aCw rgw fBf qurg rgw eCwb;a qubfm Virginia traveled with Jet and the two found the place they were looking for. In need of a talent and trade, she has found that she is decent at textiles, and Jet sells the clothes she makes in town for her. She happily accepted a wedding proposal from Jet, and is happy to have her friends back in her life as well now that she will return from death with Jet.

**Filgaia:** The people of Filgaia have left the countryside, with fear of monster attacks decreasing, and have now begun to build up it's towns as people move into them from all around. This is something that had been going on before the Nobuo-Eon situation, but has since boomed. Still, Filgaia grows no better, and remains in the same typical health, remaining just about as healthy as before, but the Area of Yggdrasil, has flourished. Not man people are aware of this because they can not reach it, and if they do hit the waters in their sandcraft, they often sink, and their stories are never heard. This area becomes sort of a Bermuda Triangle on Filgaia. The population is mainly unaware of this place, and it's only inhabitants are those who use boats and find it, as well as some who lived in Blue Crane. Those not from Blue Crane seem to be just like outsiders in Blue Crane, and have wound up in Valhalla by mistake, and have no way of getting back. Even radio signals are null here. The only way to contact the outside world is by boats.

**Ark of Destiny:** Suffering the loss of their leader, Lamium, and even the Nobuo-Eon incident, they still stand strong, and have become a governing body for the people of Filgaia, and they often come to the towns and the like to make sure they run them smoothly. They have rebuilt themselves, and their headquarters is the same, just built atop the old one.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**I think I've covered it all without giving away spoilers. Now, this next story here actually took place after the long day, in which Jet lost part of his ear, and before the Gang's infiltration of the Ark of Destiny and Jet's fight with Bael. Why did I leave this story out? It was too much to rewrite, and had always been my least favorite story of NDS aside from the "Snow Use" arc that I cut out as well in this version. Still, parts of it may come up in Book 12, so I may as well be safe and introduce it.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Bonus Chapter: Dynamo"

Todd, an afro-wearing samurai, dodged around the corner of pillar in a metal ruin. The dark halls echoed his hard breathing well. "Where is it?" He questioned. "I don't see it."

"It was here!" Maya retorted. "No, there!"

Suddenly the sound of vernier went off, and a hulking object of metal sped out into the corridors behind them. It fired out at them with gattling guns on it's back. The beast was twice the size of a man, and as wide as five men standing side-by-side. As Maya dodged the gunfire, she took up her ARM and let loose her own, but the bullets simply bounced off leaving only knicks.

"YOU ARE INFERIOR TO ME." A garbled voice shouted. It was robotic and machine in nature, and it proved beyond a doubt, that the large machine hounding them was a blocky robot. Technology that seems so advanced to Maya at the time. "BEING THAT IS SO, YOU WILL NOT BEST ME, HUMAN."

It lets off more gunfire that the two Drifters dodge. "Where's that brother of mine?" She questioned. As if on call, a large cannon blast ripped open a hole in the wall as the sandcraft the group had gotten hit the hulking beast of metal. Still, as the smoke cleared the robot continued toward them. "What, the sandcraft's cannons didn't dent it?"

"NO MORE GAMES!" The large robot let fire upon the sandcraft outside as the ship is forced to a halt far from the building, defeated by the robot. After victory had been attained the robot hovered off quickly with a burst.

"Damn it!" Maya cursed as she hit the floor. "How can we try to beat Dynamo?" She questioned.

Todd found her quickly. "It would seem we would need more manpower to finish this job."

"How do we get more without having to sacrifice the payment of gems that the Ark promised us if we stopped this thing of theirs'?" She commented with a laugh.

"Easy, ma'am, we get the Maxwell Gang involved."

She put her hand to her chin; thinking it over. "It wouldn't be a bad idea."

He nodded. "Then we radio them."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"So…what is it that you want us for?" Jet questioned through a hooded glare.

"Now, Jet, we shouldn't speak like that." Virginia chastised as he scoffed. She faced Maya. "So…what's this mechanical monster about?"

"It's name is Dynamo." Maya informed them. "The Ark of Destiny found a man named Ken Ninomara who had information about metal replacement limbs that reacted by thoughts like real ones." Clive narrowed his eyes, and absorbed the knowledge. "The Ark decided to take that idea to the next level, and create a robot. Turns out they let it have an AI that was too powerful, and Dynamo is AWOL. So…they hired us to take it out for them, but we've had no luck." She shook her head in aggravation.

"Right, it's too strong." Her brother chimed in.

"It seems to have missiles and guns to it, and so far I can't get close to it, and m'lady's ARMS has no effect on it. Even our sandcraft's cannons did little to stop it.

"So…you want us to do the job so you can get the reward?" Jet questioned.

Maya grinned. "Now, why would I do that, Jet?" She laughed.

"Look, we'll help you, Maya." Virginia answered. "It's the least we can do for helping us out back in Ark of Destiny."

"Yeah…it's a good thing we got out while we could, it seems." She laughed. "Wanted, oh my."

Jet scowled as Gallows held him back. "Let's just get going before I kill her first." He mumbled.

Returning to the darkened halls of the abandoned facility did send a chill down Maya's back, but she let it go. "So it's definitely a machine, right?" Gallows wondered as he, Jet, Emilia, Maya, and Todd wandered the hallways. "It sort of amazes me that those guys from the Ark could make a robot. Especially one that acts on it's own."

"Well, I'm sure they had help from ancient technology." Emilia remarked. "So…where is this thing anyway?"

"DESTROY!" Rang out the automaton's voice as it rapidly approached the group thanks to tank-like treads, with wheel behind them. Smoke building up from the engines spewed into the halls making Dynamo look like he was on clouds. In response all of the group ran the opposite direction knowing that if they were hit they'd probably become flat. Still, Jet did not move a step, which caused Gallows to snatch the young punk's scarves and pull him behind as he ran.

"What's the big idea?" He shouted as they ran.

"So, what is the plan at the moment?" Todd questioned with a huff as they ran.

"We'll have to stop eventually," Maya responded knowing the human weakness they hold that Dynamo did not, "and I'm sure it knows that."

"I wanna fight it!" Jet said as he flew in the air like a line of cloth that Gallows simply held. He never knew Gallows had such drive power to lift him off the ground, but much to his chagrin, Jet did notice that Gallows was tall, and he was short. "Just running away like this won't do. If something exists, then we can destroy it." He argued.

Emilia lingered on those words. "I'm game. If Jet believes in it, we must be able to do something."

"Hold on, Jet, you distract the big fella' and I'll use my arcana." Gallows argued. "That would be the simplest solution."

"Holy…" Jet trailed off. "He's actually right." Gallows stopped as he let go of Jet who immediately ran back at Dynamo who slowed in response. "Take this!" Jet let loose shots from his Aigert-lahm B/V 2 which deflected off of the large metal beast. Flinging his boomerang quickly the mono eye camera that Dynamo used went towards Jet. Dynamo quickly retaliated with his own shots, but they miss as Jet catches his boomerang and uses it as a shield.

"Devastate!" Gallows roared as the arcana attack hit Dynamo. Unfortunately, "What the--?"

"FOOL! I WAS BORN WITH SHIELDING AGAINST SUCH PITIFUL ATTACKS, BUT NICE TRY." Dynamo let loose a volley of mini-missiles at the group, but Gallows used a shielding spell to protect them.

Emilia stepped from out of the smoke. "You may think you're tough, but I have already been able to tell what type of metal you are made of, and it's a weaker one than the one of my shinobi-zue." She commented.

"JUST BECAUSE IT IF MADE OF STRONGER MATERIAL, DOES NOT MEAN IT CAN KILL ME."

"Oh, it won't kill you." She chuckled. "I will." Emilia charged forward with agility as Dynamo let off another volley as the panel that hid the missiles burst to the air. Emilia maneuvered through them, dodging each one, and their resulting blasts. With a jump from her ankles she found herself under the left side of the hulking metal creation, and effectively ripped it's side open as she landed behind him. As Dynamo shook in disbelief of his weakness, Emilia turned to his backside. "It's almost time for dinner, so let's finish this."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?" Dynamo erupted as it slowly turned for Emilia and fired it's gattling guns on it's arm at Emilia who deflects the shots by twirling her blade. She does not stop until Dynamo had reached the end of his clip and found no bullets leaving it's gun. In a desperate attack it swung it's arm at the woman who moved to be standing atop the extended arm. Dynamo swings at Emilia with its other arm, but instead hits its first arm as Emilia moves to it's right shoulder.

"Don't be a crybaby." She mused just before Dynamo shook, flinging her away, as she landed gracefully behind him. "The second problem with your design, is the one of Gallows' flaws as well. You're slow. You can be fast, but only if you build up enough speed over long distances. Other than that…well, you see." Emilia chuckled as she ran forward for another attack. Dynamo moved it's arm in response, but Emilia slashed it in two in defense as the parts flew to the floor. Quickly she thrust her sword into the back of Dynamo, but in response is flung to the wall where she drops her blade.

"NOW I HAVE YOU!" Dynamo declared. He slowly moved for the woman.

"You would," She remarked, "if you hadn't forgotten about Jet."

It was at that moment that Jet unleashed his ARM on Dynamo, hitting the spot in Dynamo's back that was torn open by Emilia's previous attack.

"NO!" Dynamo's back erupted with sparks as the robot shuddered. "S-SYS-SYSTEM. SH-SHUTDOWN" In an overload the robot smoked as the light blue light of it's eye faded and the body fell to the floor. Emilia quickly took up her blade and slashed the robot to pieces, just in case.

She turned to Jet. "Good shot."

"I know. You don't hafta tell me how great it was." Jet stoically replied as he turned to Maya. "And you guys couldn't beat that? Pathetic."

"Oh, Jet, you didn't." Gallows shook his head as he and Emilia ran away.

"Huh?" Jet looked at Maya who was steaming up. "Oh…crap."

"Pathetic?" She roared as she let loose her ARM at him, causing him to run after Emilia and Gallows who were already far ahead.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Look, I used arcana. Yeah! That, and now I also don't have to bother having Maya and her gang at the wedding because of this. See, now we know why Maya and the rest disappeared from NDS. She hates Jet. Trust me, it makes it easier for me to write Book 13-15 without them being there. If they were, we would have like…a book 16 because the fight would go on even longer. Anyway, soon, we will see Book 12. And this time, I promise you, that we won't see a false death, like with Jet and Virginia, but instead, a real death. That's right, one main character mentioned within this chapter will die. And another one will follow later. Books 12-15 apparently seem dark, for having a wedding in Book 13. Still, this is the Maxwell Gang, and you should never expect anything to ever be easy and happy as long as there are chances for them to feel miserable, but, there will be a happy ending when it all finishes, despite losing some of the Gang along the way. Oh, and arcana will show up again too, at least when Gallows is involved, so I won't write it out completely. Anyway, I just like talking sometimes, and this is an example of me talking too much when I could have probably said all of this in two sentences…anyway, it's me, and it's just who I am. So get used to it if you haven't already.**


	82. Neo

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 82: Neo"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**And so begins Book 12, labeled Neon. It's funny, but every book does have a title. Book 11 was called "Onward Into Dreams", which is also the name of the epilogue to it, and as a inside-joke, the epilogue to Book 15, and essentially the epilogue to NDS in whole is "Onward Into…" The ellipse is meant to be there at the end, and it's not me trying to hide something. Still, anyway, I don't think you're interested in what I label the Books, and rather are interested in the continued adventured of the Maxwell Gang and their friends.**

**Truthfully, I will admit, I hate writing Book 12, and anxiously await writing Book 13-15, but 12 has to be written. It's one of those things you have to do. The only reason I hate writing it is because there is so much action going on in some of the fights that it's hard to write it. That, and I imagined all of the Book like, five months ago, so writing it now after already seeing it sort of ruins it and makes it harder for me to write it. I really have to learn not to think so hard about such things in advance.**

**Also, I learned writing that the word fiancée and fiancé are so difficult. I mean, it's so hard to remember that two e's means it's the guy and one is the woman, and I even question that now as I believe I am in the right. I'm pretty sure the one e is a woman…damn, now I'm doubtful, and that isn't good. Where is my dictionary?**

**Anyway, let's begin. **

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

It was another beautiful day as the sun rose above a standard Servor Company sandcraft. The blue sky overhead of the sea of water was grandiose, and barely touched by any wisps of white at all. Finally, a loud bang shattered the peace as Virginia put down some supplies on the deck. This model of sandcraft had the latch at the top and a rung ladder that went downward. It was specially made by Emilia so that Virginia could go from the area now deemed Valhalla and the rest of Filgaia. Emilia finished it up pretty quickly for her. It had only been six months since the two met once more and Virginia had come out of a false death.

As the sunlight in the craft faded went the heavy metal door was closed by Virginia, the fluorescent lighting took over. "Are you sure about this?" Pike, had asked from the helm. He was designated as the one to pick up the craft and bring it here so that Virginia could make use of it. In order to ferry people to her upcoming wedding. Still, as nice as Pike was, the job did sort of annoy him. It took him far from his home after all.

"Of course." Virginia answered. "I've invited my family and friends to this wedding, so going to Neon City to invite an old family friend should be only right."

"Actually…I was asking if you were sure about marrying Jet?" He responded.

"Oh…" It suddenly went quiet.

"Well?" Pike inquired.

"Of course!" She replied with a blush. Though, she will admit she did have some last-minute jitters forming, and two weeks early too. "Don't even joke about that Pike! I love Jet, and in two weeks, we'll be married."

"Well…he is a good guy."

"Right…and why you bothered to ask me that is beyond me. He should be lucky to have a friend that isn't part of the Maxwell Gang. It shows that he can even network."

Pike chuckled as she grinned. He stopped and looked at her more seriously, "Anyway, where is…Neon City anyway? I mean, last I heard about a year ago was that it was just some Ark of Destiny research and development place near to that…Blue Crane, I think you call it. Now it's suddenly a city, but the population only has increased by ten people from…like, I think the number was thirty at the start as well. I never heard of a place like that becoming a city with just an increase of ten people."

"It's just north of Blue Crane. I don't know what the Ark do there. But I think they work on new technology, and machines. That sort of stuff that Emilia or Clive would probably more interested in." She put a finger to her chin. "I think, they even made Dynamo there."

"Dynamo?" He questioned.

"A flawed robot creation the Ark created. Emilia and Jet easily defeated it long ago. I'm not too sure what it was or what it looked like since I wasn't there, but…it was some sort of robot with a flawed AI or something." She quickly explained.

"Wow. That sounds interesting." Pike remarked.

"Well, I think they started that project based on some scientist's plans years ago for metal replacement appendages. They would even work like a real arm or leg, and not just be for show. I hear they started developing them as weapons, and that's where the robot idea came from."

"That sorts of sounds…scary." Pike commented as he thought about robot warmachines that killed without any emotion.

"Well, I bet they've either perfected or scrapped the project by now."

"Still, I don't trust anyone who is like that." Pike explained. "I think the Ark of Destiny has become corrupt by now. Ever since Lamium died."

"You're just being paranoid." She remarked. "Now, let's go."

"Right." He slowly accelerated as he took them away from the shore.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

In the town of Humphrey's Peak there was a calm breeze today. As laid-back and relaxed as ever, the town was. And in the northwest part of town was the home of the Winslett family, now expanded to have two more rooms. One for Kaitlyn and the other for Carole Enduro who remained at the house due to be taken care of. Clive Winslett, walked outside to reach the mail that was new for this fine afternoon. He found one single blood red envelope and paused before opening it. After a few eye scans he crumpled it up out of anger and tossed it aside. He suddenly looked to the sky as he fixed his glasses and then turned for the home. "Catherine…I'm going on a trip…"

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Night came fast to the world as a bluish purple tinted the planet's dirt ground. It was now that two travelers who were once Drifters, but now a teacher and a reporter came across the bridge into Humphrey's Peak. It had been a long travel by horse. Why they took a horse when this was the Age of Sandcraft, and they had a friend in the business, one would never know. It was probably just one of them sticking to the roots of transportation. Adven had the privledge of carrying a large gift box, wrapped and topped with a bow, as Sakura took the lead.

"Won't they just be surprised when we show up for dinner?" Sakura questioned, thrilled by what she was doing.

"I don't know…Clive and them probably get annoyed I'd think with everyone always visiting them." Adven negatively remarked. He would much rather have had Sakura be alone with him for real, and not be alone with her like he always was. Like this.

"Oh, I'm sure father will love my coming to see him. And I can't wait to see the others either!" She squealed out of delight, even after a long day of travel and packing.

"Father…he isn't even your real father." Adven mumbled. He shook off that odd feeling in him. He was not mad at Clive. But he was sort of jealous that the older man was getting more attention than him, even though it was of a different sort. "I suppose it'd be nice to see Clive and his family, as well as Carole, again." He happily remarked.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking and Adven eyed her cautiously. She had been acting odd over the last week, and she would often be sick, and he had no idea why. Plus, they had been eating some of the oddest things for meals. She spoke to him with a fondness to her voice. A soft question came from her beautifully painted pink lips: "Do you…think you'd ever want to be a father, Adven?" He looked at her as if she were an alien. He supposed she was trying to help him get pass the jealousy he held for her relationship to Clive, her 'father'. Still, he thought it were an odd question to ask him in order to have him sympathize with Clive's status and title. "Sorry." She remarked as she began walking again. Nearing the house of the Winslet's. Coming up the walk. "I was just wondering." She remarked. "I was sort of thinking I would like to be called 'Mama' someday, and I was wondering if my peers felt the same thing."

Adven simply followed her silently in confusion as they stopped at the door and Sakura knocked on it. Catherine soon answered it with a happy and welcoming smile. "Oh, I didn't expect company."

The couple entered the home as Catherine welcomed them. Sakura scanned the room as Adven placed the box down on the table and he noticed that Clive's **real** daughter was eyeing the package. He simply smiled and opened it to give her a book as Sakura looked to Catherine. "Say…where's father?"

She sighed. "He's gone on a bit of a holiday I'm afraid."

"Without anyone else?" Sakura wondered. It sounded odd.

"He simply said he had some business to handle out-of-town."

"That's odd." Adven noted as he came into the conversation.

"What is?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing." Adven quickly dismissed his earlier remark. "I was just having a bad feeling, is all." He paused for a moment and put away his serious expression for a smile. "Listen, you have off from work for the next week and a half, and so do I, so let's just rest here a dew days, and wait for him."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that would be the best solution."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The sun had gone up, down, and risen again before Emilia was on the walk up to the Enduro-Maxwell home in Valhalla. She had found it strange that Jet would contact her with the radio he had, and so she came as soon as possible in the still-named _Second._ As she repeated that name in her mind she realized Gallows was right six months ago, and she should really consider naming it something else. She decided, during this walk up to Jet's home, to name it _SAND_ instead. It was simple, and easy to say, and basic, but still better than _Second._ She knocked loudly on the screen door and patiently waited for an answer, but found none. She heard a faint sound above her and climbed the exterior of the single-story home easily. It was there that she found the shirtless and sweaty Jet putting new shingles on the roof to the home.

She simply walk towards him as if mad at him. "So…why did you radio me to come here?" She questioned with attitude. "I thought the wedding wasn't until the end of the week."

"What does it matter, you're off from work this and next week, aren't you?" He questioned as he continued.

"I don't know how you found that out, but it doesn't explain why I came all the way out here to see you."

"Two days ago, Virginia and Pike left for Neon City to see a family friend and invite them to the wedding."

"So?"

"She hasn't come back yet, nor radioed me to say she's running late." He replied as he continued his work.

Emilia began to softly chuckle before going to a full-blown laugh. Finally she stopped, "Ha! You're worried for her then?" She barked with a smug grin.

"It's only right that I am." He coolly remarked as Emilia's intended insult didn't even stick to him. "I am her fiancee after all."

She backed off and threw on a stern look of question. She was about to see the Jet she fondly remembered. Her friend would be coming out of death for real finally. "So, what's the plan? I mean, why contact me for such a simple matter?"

"Well, not only do you have the only sandcraft that I know of that can get me, I radioed Clive and got Catherine who said he went to Neon City two days ago on business."

"Yeah, my mother told me a similar thing when I radioed them." She remarked. "It sounds odd of him to do such a thing."

"Plus, it's the same place Virginia and Pike are." Jet concluded. "Let me finish up here and then we'll head to Neon ourselves."

"Sure." Emilia paused. "Should we tell Catherine or anyone else about this?"

"No. There should be no need to." He answered as he was nearing the end of his work. He woke up early in the morning and started and was nearly done now. That was why the ladder that Emilia never saw or used was on the other side of the house. "We are only going to make sure Virginia and Pike are okay. There's no point in worrying Catherine or your mom. Your mom's heart probably couldn't handle another worry anyway."

"Yes…but only physically." Emilia noted as she dropped to the ground and decided to go inside.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The day was nearing it's end in Humphrey's Peak, and it was an awkward moment as Adven dressed in a dark blue trenchcoat with a blood red bandanna around his neck, threw a brown satchel around his shoulder. It snugly fit him. He was a bit hot now, but his destination was known for being cool due to winds that came towards it from Blue Crane. Sakura lifted a similar satchel strap over her head and let it rest on her body. She flattened out the wrinkles on her long black skirt that allowed her plenty of movement, and then she fixed the blue coat she wore over a long sleeved shirt. She touched her skin on her stomach and wore a sour face as she noticed that she must be getting fatter because the skirt did not fit as well. Still, she moved her eyes to look at Carole and the Winslett women. Letting the length of a green headband fall from her wrist. Adven's old headband that she tied loosely to her wrist.

"So, you are off to Neon?" Catherine wondered.

"Sakura wants to go, so I'm going after her." Adven simply explained.

"I will be fine." Sakura said. "I just worry about dad. He should be back by now. You did say he didn't pack anything, after all. So it had to have been a short trip."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck then. All I can do to help is make you food for the journey there." Catherine simply said with a sigh.

Carole nodded. "I would like to help as well, but…I can not do such any longer."

"It's no problem you two," He noticed the Winslett daughter, "three. You've helped us out enough."

"Right. Stay well until we return." Sakura said softly as she hugged them farewell and left, as the Winslett women went back to business.

It was Carole and Adven who stood staring at each other. "You reluctantly follow her like a puppy, Adven." She remarked. "It's hopelessly romantic, but overall sad."

"I know it could be pointless…trying to have her honestly love me, but…what can I do?" Adven said with a smile. "I just love her too much." He painfully explained. "It has only been so long that I've known her, and only for two years has she known how I've felt. With whatever pain it is she carries due to her father…and her own insecurity…I mean, I can only see more time passing, but no matter what, I'm happy. I'll be happy in whatever manner she wishes to end this."

"What heart I have, is with you Adven." She remarked with a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you." Adven nodded. "I should go and catch up before she gets angry at me." He quickly left the house as Catherine walked to her with a smile.

"You let the foolish Adven off so easy?" Catherine joked.

"I'm only surprised that he does not see that she loves him." Carole smiled as she sat at the table with Catherine who sat down just before. "I suppose I can't be the only one who has noticed how faithfully she wears that old headband of his around her wrist."

"No, you aren't." Catherine returned. "It is her only sign of outward love for him, after all."

"Ah, to be young again…" The two women smiled and laughed as if the only two to understand the joke. If only they knew the dark clouds that were slowly wrapping their hold on Filgaia.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Okay, there's the long setup for Book 12. Obviously, it's sort of different. That, and it's loaded with some foreshadowing. Books 12-15 sort of deal with some of the relationships as subplot, and so, you see I've really got one for Adven and Sakura, who will spend most of the books just trying to get together, but Sakura has some things weighing her down, two of which haven't even been mentioned yet. Also, there is one more existing relationship subplot that deals with getting two characters together, but that will mainly be solved by Book 13. That couple not being Virginia and Jet who will have some troubles just getting to their wedding that takes place in a week.**

**It's me, you should know that I won't make anything easy on my characters until it's over. Still, there is one thing about Books 12-15 that go against something I wanted to have based on Book 11, and that was that, we never see Adven and Sakura together, but rather just hope that they will someday. Now I have to give an answer to that, but that also makes me feel good that I can give Adven either the worst day, or best day of his horrible life. Being that Books 12-15 are actually with a negative and sad overtone, despite a wedding taking place at the end of Book 13, I can only say that a lot of things are going to happen. And fights will be gory and full of blood sometime.**


	83. Under Siege

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 83: Under Siege"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**This will probably be a chapter full of descriptions and actions. I mean, a lot of it will be laying down the pavement for the setting that is Neon City, because if I don't do it right, we'll be in trouble. I mean, all of Book 12 does take place here aside from last chapter, so I must do it right. Plus, the enemies need to be done just as well, because you will be seeing them a lot, and I want you to recall how they look without just going, oh right, what was that one like? See, I never decided on how Dynamo would look, so you guys got a crappy description of him. Thinking about what I said about Dynamo, he probably looks like a Guntank from Mobile Suit Gundam, but with a trademark Zaku type mono-eye camera. In fact, all the robots I have are made with a Zaku type head, so just sort of imagine that whenever I mention robots. As for the bodies though, you will just have to imagine a Megaman.exe mecha combined with Gundam mechas. That's the best basic description I have for them. When there is an A-Type Drone, think protoman.exe with a Char's Zaku II head, and when I say B-Type, imagine a Megaman.exe with buster cannon with a Zaku I head. That's all I can say.**

**Oh, and I know I used the chapter title of "Under Siege" before, but hey, this is a different book, so I can! Don't contest me.**

**And you're right, two e's is a man. I had it wrong at the beginning of last chapter in my AN note, but right when Jet said it. It's as confusing as read(reed) and read (red).**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Gray clouds covered the sky on a basic Filgaian day. Cold winds blowing from Blue Crane cooled the area as Emilia in warm clothing, and Jet, with a jacket and dual scarves, made their way down a cold and strangely vacant city street. The street was paved with asphalt and there was a sidewalk along the sides of the road. It was clearly advanced on Filgaia where all other towns had no such thing. At the most was a dirt street. Neon City was also with electricity in every home thanks to the large tower-like building that stuck out in the heart of the city. That was the Hawthorne Research and Development Center, as well as the base of operations for the city. It is where the city began after all. It was hard to believe that a city of such size was built in under three years at the most. Also, a town with only forty people should not have forty-three buildings that are each three-stories high in concentric squares around the Hawthorne building. The gray metal of each of the buildings with a blue-hued glass window made the city feel even colder to Jet and Emilia. They had only started walking through the town, heading from the docks where they found Virginia's empty sandcraft.

There was one building that was higher than the Hawthorne building, that seemed to be thirty floors off the ground, and that building was the Concord Medical Center. It was the tallest, at forty floors, because it is also what founded the whole city. The city had been made after a scientist successfully made himself a replacement leg made of metal, that acted exactly as a normal leg would. That scientist disappeared, but his work was taken on by another who soon came into league with the Ark of Destiny in the recent years. Like any large organization, they took what could have been used as a breakthrough for people who lost appendages, and instead made them into weapons. Wire-guided fists, gattling cannon arms, and other hidden weapons. All leading to the creation of Dynamo.

Emilia stopped her calm walk as Jet scanned the city streets. His breath came to be visible, "No one's here?"

"Yeah." She replied coming to the same conclusion. "I don't like a city that has less people in it then a town." She hugged herself tight as a balmy wind blew past. "Where is everyone?"

"We could ask them, but I don't think they like us." Jet noted as three shadows in the distance rapidly approached them. "I don't think they're friends of ours."

The three shapes came to a stop. There were two automatons that resembles one another that held a blood red 'A' label on their right shoulders. Their right shoulders, that were lacking the label and armor, was a dark gray ball joint. Slim black metal arms followed down to hidden elbow joints and onto red gauntlets, with one being armored, and the other having a pointed shape at the end with a jewel. They stood on sturdy legs, but there was vernier in each, which would explain their fast approach. They were petite, and almost human, but with their light blue mono-eye cameras, they were obviously not. Beside those two drones stood one with a large left shoulder pad that said 'B' upon it. His body was a lot like the others, but heavier and with more armor plating. Not only that, they were a mix of dark blue, green, and black, as opposed to the two with A's that were red and black only with some gray. What was noticeably different about the B unit was that he had a backpack with vernier and a large gattling cannon mounted over it's right shoulder. On it's left arm was a built in Howitzer with shells.

Emilia stared at them coolly. Backing away slowly and making Jet do the same. "I don't think these are the Neon citizens."

It was then that the B-type robot attack with it's howitzer, aiming at Jet who outran the bullets and ran up a wall partially in order to flip and run the other direction, letting the robot shatter the glass wall with bullets. Jet huffed as the robot halted it's fire and slowly turned with sounds of motion towards them. "So…robots then?"

"More like drone." Emilia commented.

"I don't think they'll be any problem for us." Jet and Emilia both drew their blades and charged at the B-Type Drone and slashed at it's sides. With a grin showing victory they turned back to watch the drone die, but watch instead as it slowly turned towards them with only knicks and scratches to each of it's sides.

"What sort of metal is he made of?" Emilia questioned.

"Okay…Plan B." Jet squeaked out.

"Right." Emilia grasped her blade tightly, as did Jet, and they quickly put them in their sheathes and ran away down main street like sissies. As they dart away and flee the B Drone fires after as the A's chase, proving how dumb they are without a human mind as they run right into the path of the drone's bullets and they explode to shards as the two Drifters continue. Noticing along the way that many more eye cameras turned on in the shadows and shone blue. Emilia looks to Jet, "Have you been making any new attacks over the last two years?"

"The only thing I've been doing is swinging a hammer!" He retorted. "If I had known I was going to get in a fight again, I would have." He sighed realizing that if his Raven's Wing failed, his ARM would as well. "Anyway, I'm a carpenter, not a Drifter."

"Well, I'm not so ill-prepared." Emilia remarked as she drew back her right fist and started turning it fast at the wrist. A swirl of wind picked up. "Gale Fist!" She flung her right fist forward releasing a swirling air form of her Astral Punch, and sent the drones ahead of their path flying to the sides and through the glass window fronts of buildings. It wasn't enough to do any real damage, but it got them out of their way as they headed for Hawthorne. More come to replace those drones though.

"I can handle these. Positive Cannon, Fire!" The blast clears their path as they pass by the downed drones. Just as he grins out of victory, two A-Type Drones fling out of the alleyways as their right forearms burst and form blades of a thermal energy like a beam sword. As they swing them for Jet, Emilia draws her shinobi-zue sword and blocks each of the attacks. With a grunt the young woman pushes the two back and away from she and Jet. "Lion' Rage Punch!" Jet hits one of the drones right on the chest, splintering the armor and sending the machine down.

"It's best if we get off main street." Emilia grunted as she thrust her blade right through the damaged hole Jet made. As oil spurted outward the two darted into a side alley in hopes to limit their encounters with the drones.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Within the tower that is Hawthorne, the air vents provided excellent cover to hide within, as well as travel through undetected. It was for that reason that Virginia crawled through them, followed by Pike, who really had little combat experience. They had fled and hid in the sewers to out-maneuver the drones, and then found this path into the building a day ago. It was now three days though since they left Valhalla anyway.

Pike huffed as sweat ran down his brow. It was actually warm in the vents since they were running warm air through them. It made his shirt and thermal seem pointless. "We've been crawling and hiding for days. We should be at the center by now, right?" He moaned a bit out of frustration.

"Right." Virginia determinedly replied. "We should be in Hawthorne, and if we can make it to the control room here, we can probably shut off the city and those drones."

"Easier said then done, of course…"

Virginia grimaced, and then froze as she realized she had been wearing a short skirt, and no underwear. She slowly turned to Pike. A twitch and glare in her eye. "You…haven't been watching me close have you?"

He shook his head defiantly with a red blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She quickly punched him and threw him ahead of her. "Get crawling. The sooner we're out of here the better."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

On the street just next to the main road, was the Concord Medical Center. It was the tallest building, and was adjacent of the Hawthorne tower. From atop the Concord building you could see all of Neon City, and that was why Clive took a firm step at the front of the glass doors to the building.

He looked up and fixed his glasses, with an oddly placed scowl on his face. He was not one to scowl often. "To…return here after so long?" He questioned. "The last time I was here was…when I made myself this right leg." Clive ran his gloved hands along the lower right leg he had, which was in fact, a metal appendage. One that could be used like a real leg, as well as having the same shape as one. It was that moment that an A-type Drone attacked him, but he simply kicked at it's body with his right leg, shattering the torso of the drone and sending it to the ground to leak oil. He stared at it as it's mono-eye flickered off. "They must be using a weaker alloy than my leg to save on cost." He commented, before pushing aside the sliding glass doors to enter the building.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Within the middle levels of the Hawthorne Research and Development building, Virginia and Pike with a few new bumps on his head walked the dim metal halls. All of it strangely reminded Virginia of an old ruin or something. The whole structure was made of metal or glass, and it made it all seem dull and cold to her. The dim fluorescent lighting did not help either. Many of the lights failed to come on, or on fully, so it was only near-dark halls at some parts.

Virginia shivered. "This place is…so cold. Only metal and glass, no nature at all." She remarked. "Even a sandcraft with the same elements feels warmer."

"This is definitely a harsh contrast to your new home." Pike remarked. "I never thought such a place like Valhalla existed, but I guess, when Jet's involved, myths and legends seem to become real. Based on the stories he's always told me."

As they came to the next corner a man stumbled out into the hall where Virginia and Pike caught him. "Samu!" Virginia remarked. It was the family friend she had come all this way to see in the first place. A wave of relief took her when she knew at least he was still alive.

"Vir…Virginia Maxwell…" The older man softly said as his sable hair covered his face as it hung over it. His collared shirt was blue, but Pike noticed the spots it was torn and holding the color of blood.

"He's hurt, hurry, bring him over here." Pike remarked as he went to a nearby door and Virginia helped Samu inside. Pike begins to look over the man's injuries, but the older man pushes the inspecting hands away.

"Forget it." Samu spoke. "The Class B drones shot me. I'll die soon enough out of blood loss."

"No!" Virginia vehemently shouted. "I can save you. I know I can." She said almost out of delusion.

"Virginia!" Pike shouted as he pulled her away from touching Samu.

"No, Pike, I know we can save him." She fought as he tried to calm her down.

"He's suffered two shots, and one of which may have entered his lung. Even if you try, you can't heal that lung." He explained. "He's right…he will die soon enough."

Sakura begins to leak salty tears, before smacking Pike and sending him aside. "I…I can…I can save him." She was not going to watch another person die and not be able to stop it. If she could do something. She didn't have the water rune, so using a healing arcana was out of the question.

Pike rebounded from Virginia's attack, which shocked him more than hurt him. Samu however called out to her before he could, "Listen!" the older man said, "While I…still live, I want to finish what I must do. And first, I should tell you…about Neon City." He said with a shallow breath.

"I'm all ears, if that means anything." Pike responded as he sat down besides Samu.

Samu nodded. "Neon was once…just this building. I was not here when it was first made, but I know of that this was not part of the Ark of Destiny, and was instead just two people who were trying to learn how to create replacements for lost limbs. They had only a small workshop, and it was there that they decided that if they could make an arm of metal and wires that could read brain waves, they would have what they needed." Samu weakly explained. "It was Clive Winslet who developed the first prototype, but soon after, he disappeared, leaving his partner in betrayal. That partner continued his work, and the Ark recently picked him up, and they developed the Concord building across the way to work on the replacement limb project, but the Ark soon became more involved in making them weapons instead. Amputating arms of soldiers and trying them out with ones they didn't even want. Seeing the success, Neon grew more and more over the last few years, as the scientists soon dabbled in robots as well." He paused as he breathed in. "I feel so ashamed to have helped them do such a thing…the science of it all…filled the scientists with avarice, I'm afraid. And in the end…our own creations turned on us, and killed all human life in the city, leaving few to survive. One of which, is me, but…I am now, the last…"

"I see…I can't believe such a large thing has been going on without anyone knowing about it." Pike responded as Samu rested up some of his strength. He had little time left, and the worst was coming up. "How could a place so large only pop up within the last few years?"

"It is only in the last years that the drones were developed. We had used them initially following our failure with Dynamo to build up the city. That is why it was so quickly put up…but the…partner of Winslett is the one…who has become their leader now."

"Their leader?" Virginia wondered. She was confused as to why Clive had never mentioned such a huge thing to her and the Gang, but she supposed he was allowed his secrets.

"Ken!" Clive shouted as he calmly walked out onto the rooftop of the Concord Medical Building, where a strong cold wind blew. It was there that on the far end away from the Winslett man, stood another person, covered by a black cloak. "So, you still live?"

"That is Ken Ninomara to you!" The cloaked man's voice shouted back. "You may not act so friendly to me."

"You were once my partner, it's hard to forget you and your beliefs." Clive noted. "I should have killed you."

"You have always tried to shed the sin of your creation, but you have it always on your right leg."

"You're right." Clive replied. "I can't shake my sin away."

Ken chuckled. "Let me inform you on why I have summoned you here."

"Summoned?" Clive questioned. "I know why you contacted me. Because of the sin that I carry in the form of a right leg. For taking our research and leaving you with nothing, but it looks like you remembered too much of it anyway. For living the life that you were not as privileged to live."

"Hmm…so you don't forget things so easily. I was worried you would." Ken joked. "The truth is that I hate you, Winslett. You betrayed me so long ago…and now you are my only reason for continued living. I lived just to see you now. Ha!" The man balked as his gray hand touched the hood of his cloak. "To see what your sin caused me!" He threw the cloak aside revealing his dark brown hair, but also the mask that covered his forehead and eyes and the vulcans that seated on his cheeks. The coolant pipes that ran from the back of his head to his mouth. His body that was much like the drones, but colored a dark green, with a black circular item mounted to his chest, that was actually a hidden laser weapon. His armored shoulder pad with hidden mini-missile, and the black upper arms, with balled elbow joints, that connected with the dark green and brown gauntlet left arm that had a point at the wrist and a gray metallic hand. His legs ran black from his torso to his knee joints. His lower legs were brown and green, with vernier built into them before going on to his dark green feet. Mounted onto his back was a dual gattling cannon and vernier. His right arm was similar to his left, but lacking the shoulder pad, as well as having equipped to his lower arm portion, a large fist, that was almost as wide as his hips. It was studded at the end and armor plated, looking heavy and able to punch through two walls of metal.

"Just as I thought you would be…a cyborg."

"Yes, I am the ultimate human weapon. The Ark was very pleased, or they were, until they decided to disband my projects and abort it…and you can imagine that I had a problem with that. So I took the controls and killed off any of the human disease that remained in Neon with the drones."

Clive smugly grinned. "You were always so simple-minded."

"Simple-minded?" Ken barked. "How wrong you are…"

"So, what's the plan Ninomara?" Clive asked as if joking. It was as if he was only toying with Ken, but he was acting serious as well. "Kill me, and then destroy the Ark of Destiny with your drone army?"

"Close." Ken chimed. "Obviously, I have since evolved to a superior form. Nothing can reasonably stop me now, so…you could say that my 'sin' has made me a guardian. A god…and if that is so, then I must rid this planet of the human sin." Ken remarked. Even though he seemed to have no mouth to show a grin, his voice carried it. The only thing that Clive could see on Ken's face was his nose. The eyes having since become optic camera that are covered by a glazed screen built into the mask he wore. "Think about it…there are at least well over a thousand people in the world, and all of them share traits with those who hold greed in their hearts. People who did this to me, because, I did not want such a transformation. You at least had no leg, and were given one, but I had a body once, but…that didn't stop them from placing a machine where my flesh and blood were."

Clive ran his hand over his face and through his hair with another mocking laugh. "How cliched!" He erupted. "Well, I know it's pointless to talk you out of it…so…" Clive draws his ARM and fired it as Ken moves out of the bullets path.

In response to the attack Ken let off rounds from his vulcan as Clive dodges the shots with his coat trailing behind. "You realize now that you will tire!" Ken's maniacal echoed voice remarked. "You will run out of ammo and stamina, but I will never succumb to such weaknesses." The shoulder pad on Ken's left shoulder erupted to the air with a trail of steam as Clive charged forward at his old partner. It was then that the shoulder pad ripped open with a squeal reminiscent of fireworks firing, and it was then that multiple mini-missiles fired down upon Clive and the roof. In defense Clive could only lunge and dive to the roof to miss the missiles and their subsequent explosions while Ken flew out of the area with his verniers and watched gleefully. Still, out of the smoke came Clive, no worse for wear. Ken simply let out an overjoyed laughter, happy knowing that he was still alive to torture, and he threw out his right Hammer Fist, that was guided by a nearly invisible wire. Clive dodged the fist as it bore into the roof, and prepared to fire at Ken, but the Hammer Fist ripped back out of the roof and hit Clive in the chest, sending what air he had out. As Clive fell to the roof, the fist returned to Ken's right elbow. Clive begins to pick himself up, and is met by gattling fire from Ken. Taking two minor hits to his chest, Clive goes on to dodge the other shots, or deflect them with his gun or right metal leg. Running forward during the moment immediately following the fire, Clive kicks Ken with his metal leg, but leaves his old partner barely fazed. "Pathetic." Ken remarked. "And to think that I was once weaker than you. Heh."

"You still are weak." Clive gritted. In response, Ken sent his Hammer Fist spinning into the rood, throwing Clive aside and near the ledge of the building. As Clive quickly moved to get up the Hammer Fist had already returned to Ken and fired again, flinging Clive to a roof of another building that was ten stories shorter than the last, and to the northeast of the Concord roof. Just as soon as he gets up, gattling fire from Ken sends the green haired father on the run, and jumping to the north building as the roof to the last one fell apart. Right after landing Clive fired out at Ken, but the shot just ricochets off the cyborg who is now in a hover-like flight after Clive. The circle panel on Ken's chest opens as his Chest Laser blows out the tops of the next two northern buildings, and Ken hovers over the first looking for the now missing Clive. With a yell Clive came falling through the air as he tackled Ken through the second building he destroyed with the Chest Laser, and onto the next roof. Clive is quickly thrown aside, and as the father moves to get a better postion, the brunette fires out his Hammer Fist that hits Clive into the glass window of the next window. That attack leaving him seconds before gravity would drop him twenty stories, but instead the Hammer Fist kept on it's assault, and shoved the human through the building entirely, causing Clive to land painfully on the next building with some glass stuck in his back. With his coat and shirt ripped Clive stood up as Ken was landing. "Humans…" Clive gasped as he spits some blood aside. "Humans are too strong to fall to you."

Ken chuckled. "We will just have to test that…between you and I."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**I had to leave out the one hilarious scene I liked about the original NDS in this chapter, because it goes against who Jet is. The original had Daisuke, who is prone to eating candy off the ground, stop right after firing his Positive Cannon, and pick up such a piece of candy. Roga, who would be in Emilia's position, runs back in anger to grab Daisuke's short ponytail as bullets fly past them, only to find air, since Daisuke cut off the ponytail between Book 11 and 12, leaving the two just standing there as more bullets past them by. I just like that scene, and I sort of feel sorry it could never take place here.**

**And, say, I have forgotten how to spell Clive's last name. Can someone tell me what it was spelt again? I know what it is, just can't spell it after not seeing it after so long.**

**And do you see how I said the fights would be different in Book 12? It's mainly because all of the enemies in Book 12 are drones or cyborgs, so only firearms and the like are being used. Books 14-15 will have the more traditional, human on human fights, which are easier.**

**The Hammer Fist, is actually my idea based off of a Heat-Gutsman megaman.exe figure my little brother got, so if you need to really know what it looks like, go find a picture of it. In fact, all of the robots are based off of the two figures, Heat-Guts Megaman.exe and protoman.exe that I got for my brother. With some mild inspiration from Gundam MS. I have only a picture I made of Ken Ninomara, and I wish I could just show it to you, and then not have to describe it, but, while I do have a scanner, I do not know where I could upload it to the internet, along with all my other conceptual designs. You could see Adven in 2-D glory if I could, as well as my fantastic concepts for the enemies of Malebolge, which had the best looking drawings of villains ever. I was on the ball that day. Sigh…**

**Next time, we will find the rest of our cast. It will be much shorter, being that this chapter was actually three parts of Book 12 put together, and the next one will only be one.**


	84. Resolutions

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 84: Resolution"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**They did show all of Gundam SEED and MSG on Cartoon Network, but they cancelled MSG after 9/11, and then ran it late at night to just the ending, and as for SEED, they moved it to 1 AM on Saturday morning, which means you have to stay up late Friday night to even see it. They ran through the entire show and it is now in repeats. They did the same thing to Rave Master, and moved that show to 6 AM Sunday morning, which really PO's me because I would never be up at that time, so I have to tape it. Of course, some specialty channel has MSG going now, and YTV just started it awhile back, if that applies to you.**

**Anyway, with that aside, last night I finished writing the Nomadic Diga: SAND's version of Book 12, so that means I will definitely finish the NDS version here. Now I hope I can get done with the other three books, because Book 13 is a hard one for me to do, being that it is a lot of stand-alone chapters before we get to the real story. Basically it's some more subplot, a funeral, the wedding dress, the ring, some odd news, and then the start of the wedding. So, it sounds boring to write, but hold a lot of character development stuff. Especially for the characters Daisuke and Mizu, who are Jet and Sakura in NDS. Anyway, let's move on with the story and have all our other characters join us.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Adven and Mizu crawling into a concrete tube used for construction within the gray and cold city of Neon City. Each of them catching their breaths during this peaceful break. Sakura leading Adven into the tube.

"What was with all those robots?" Sakura questioned as a burst of visible air came out.

"Obviously, they're why this town is so empty." He replied. "I wonder—" Adven's head rammed into Sakura's backside as she happened to stop, and as the force knocked her flat on the ground, Adven fell onto her. The two stared at each other for a moment before Adven's face went red and he darted away out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry! It was an accident." He quickly defended himself.

Sakura simply laughed fondly at his actions. "Calm down." She suggested. "It was actually a good accident."

"Huh?" Adven furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It allowed me to stop worrying about Clive." She explained.

"Sakura…Clive, he will be fine. I mean, we both know he's too smart and too strong to easily just be defeated."

"I know," She sighed. "But I won't feel safe until I can hug him once more."

"Listen…I…" Adven's eye quickly spots a light blue mono-eye camera at the end of the tube. "Surging Punch!" He stabs the side of the tube, shattering it apart as he grabbed Sakura with his other hand. The two jumped out in time to not be shot up by the B-Drone's bullets. As they landed though, Adven quickly noted the second B type and three A-Type drones. Sakura, oddly drew an ARM that fired three consecutive rounds with each pull of the trigger. It was odd for her not to fight hand-to-hand, but Adven had little time to wonder why she would use an ARM instead.

She fires her ARM, but finds that no real damage is dealt. "This…reminds me of a story Jet told me about a robot named Dynamo." She stated as the robot's regrouped and the couple backed off. The two closest drones were hit away further by a Surging Punch from Adven who soon came to her side.

"And how did he beat that thing?"

"Emilia cut a wound, and Jet fired into it." She explained as Adven nodded.

"Then let's see if we can do the same." Adven drew the two sai that Sakura would normally wield, and chucked one at the closest B-type drone, stabbing and shattering it's eye. Sakura let off her ARM at the same spot the sai hit, and the head erupted, followed by the body until only a smoking heap was left.

As Adven moved from an A-type's beam sword, he is grazed on the left arm leaving a tear in his coat and a wound on his flesh. The wound did not bleed however due to the nature of the weapon. "Adven!" Sakura called out in worry, but Adven simply rammed the second sai and his arm through the circle on the drone's chest, leaving it to stagger away from him emitting sparks before Sakura fired into the hole and finished it for good. "You okay?" She questioned as they regrouped.

"Yeah, but there's still three more and I'm out two sai. I'll just have to go with my new attacks." Adven leaves her behind to dodge a swipe from another A Drone, and then returns to Sakura to pull her out of the way of the remaining B-Type's gunfire. Letting her go and using the force from jumping off a constriction tube, he flies towards the B Drone through the air. "Surging Blitz!" With a two-handed Surging Punch, Adven finds himself shattering the drone and going through it's remains as he landed. "Three down." He loses his victory grin quickly as he is slashed by one of the remaining two A Drones on his back, and then knocked to the ground by the other. Adven opens his eyes after the pain as he lies on the ground and spots one of the dropped sai. He flings that one at the neck of the one drone that headed towards Sakura, but was left defenseless to the other drone who was about to run him through.

"Devastate!" With that the drone shattered apart before it could even touch Adven, while Sakura had blown the one near her. Adven looked through the smoking drone before him to see Gallows who stood on the rooftop. "I guess the armor to block arcana was too expensive for mass-production." He quipped as he slid down the ladder on the building to meet up with the couple. "I was looking for Emilia, so I went to see Carole, and I seem to found that everyone came here without me. You can guess I was jealous."

"Emilia?" Adven questioned. He had no idea everyone else they knew was here too. It would make for an odd reunion.

"We should get moving." Sakura seriously said.

Gallows pointed his head for an alley nearby. "There is a safe path to what looks like the main building in that direction. So, follow me." The couple nodded and reluctantly followed the Baskar through the alleyways of Neon City.

Within that main building, Hawthorne R & D, were Virginia, who aided the limping and bleeding Samu through the dim hallways, as Pike followed behind. "Listen…Virginia," Samu weakly said. "You should leave here now. It is my job to turn off all power to Neon City."

She vehemently shook her head. "No! How can you ask me that, stupid. I'm going to save you, as soon as this is over. You are a dear friend, and almost like a second uncle to me. I can't just leave you."

Samu coughed. "It's…too…late to save me. This is…the fate…of those with sins. They must die and atone…for them."

"But they shouldn't have to atone for them alone." Virginia dismissed. "They need help, and I plan to help you."

"Listen," Pike spoke up. "She's right about that. You can't do this alone." The group stopped so they could look at one another. "You said that the drones run from another source…so I will go and shut them down. You two can shut down the city and start the self-destruct sequence for Hawthorne." Virginia and Samu nodded. "And, Virginia," She looked to him. "Don't be stupid. Accept reality, and stop talking like a child." With that Pike turned away and began his way down another hall that after seeing a map earlier he knew would lead him to where his goal waited. Virginia and Samu carried on their own path, through the dismal halls of Hawthorne.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**I realized now, that the Samu-Virginia relationship, has no real background, and you have no reason to feel anything for him. I just noticed it now, and it's too late to really offer anything to you to make their relationship mean more. Basically, he is a close family friend from her childhood. It was much easier in the original to have them be connected, because originally Samu was Sakura's brother, so the relationship was already stated and we knew they were close, but with NDS I can't really introduce a man, late in the game, and suddenly have anyone care for them. If I had known about him sooner, I would have been adding little bits about him in the past 83 chapters to make you care for him now, but even if I used flashbacks, and etc. to make you care for him, I just have a feeling they wouldn't work. This is my failure, and I apologize for it.**

**Next time, more Jet and Emilia team-ups against drones, and Pike meets up with Gallows' group. And on a side note, Book 12 will end with Chapter 92, so if you're keeping track of how much longer we will be in Neon City, that is where the Neon City arc ends.**


	85. Shut Down

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 85: Shut Down"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Odd as it is, I have nothing to say, let's just go on with the story.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Along the gray and cold streets of Neon City there was great commotion as the two ex-Drifters and members of the Maxwell Gang known as Jet Enduro and Emilia kept A-Type Drones off their backs. Emilia turned at one and let out a shout, "Razor Kick!" Unleashing a blade of wind from her leg as it flung forward in a kick the attack hit the spot where the drone's torso met it's pelvis and the drone was ripped apart. To finish off the matter, Emilia's blade soon ran through the head of the drone in a downward motion. "That's five for me." She remarked as she and Jet reconnoitered.

Jet was not about to let the woman defeat him and grasped his Raven's Wing tightly. "Raven's Wing!" He declared as he swung, but there was nothing except a gray-haired carpenter swinging a large blade through the air. Looking like a huge fool. "Why?" He questioned as two drones approached him. "Why won't it work?"

"Think about that later!" Emilia shouted as she stared at the approaching enemies.

In anger Jet put his arms through the process and let out his anger in a roar, "Positive Cannon, Fire!" The attack is able to rip half of the drones apart as they are left to fall upon the other now without their second legs. "Six." He calmly let out.

"Ever since we've found they are weakest at the pelvis and head we've really been going through them like popcorn, eh?" She questioned with a laugh.

"Still, they don't get tired…"

"Good point. I feel ready to rest for a half hour at least, and we've only dented their numbers."

Jet planted his Raven's Wing in the ground out of anger. "I don't get it!" He bitterly said. "If my Raven's Wing could do more than just turn to it's zanbato form I'm sure I could wipe them all away…but…"

"So…it hasn't worked since fighting Nobuo?" Emilia honestly questioned.

"Only once after I fought him…I used the Raven's Wing to save us."

"What?" She eagerly wondered. "Y'mean…"

"The collective will between Virginia and I to protect the sandcraft saved it from being obliterated like Eon was…"

"How is that possible?"

"It was…the Raven's Shield. The zanbato glowed light blue and Virginia and I thrust it into the ground. It was a lot like my Lion's Shield, but with the Raven's Wing." He explained. "And in all the chaos we were flung aside and then we left…"

"And it hasn't worked as well since then?"

"Well…I never had a reason…the Raven's Wing…it's not meant for petty battles…it's meant to protect." Jet explained. "I don't need it to fight unless it's something like Nobuo and Eon."

"Maybe…maybe the Raven's Wing decided these battles were unworthy…but…then it wouldn't make sense…because why would it even turn out of it's katana form?" She sat there a moment. "Maybe…"

Jet nodded. "…The problem is with me."

OKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Pike ran through the halls with all his might in hopes to finish his task quickly and not be caught by any drones along the way. It was simply terrifying to him at the moment. He was no hero after all, and definitely not a fighter. Why did he have to be involved in all of this?

"Pike!"

"Huh?" Pike stopped as he noticed Gallows, who he remembered from the past. Beside him were two unfamiliar faces, but he knew they were allies as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone else was here so I decided to join the fun." Gallows grinned before he noticed the vacant stares between Adven and Pike. "Oh, these two are good friends. This is Adven Bok, and that's Sakura Ryokai. This is Pike." They all said their hellos. "What a place for an introduction."

"Have you seen Clive Winslet?" Sakura anxiously questioned. "He came here two days ago."

"He did?" Pike questioned. "Virginia and I came that day as well…but all we were met by were drones. Not Clive." Pike swallowed as he closed his eyes and took a breath. "All of the Neon citizens were killed by the drones. Some tried to hide and stop them, but all of them died except for Virginia's friends…but he's not long off either." He opened his eyes. "They went to shut down the city's power."

"And where is it you're going?" Gallows wondered.

"To shut off those drones. They run on another place in this building."

"You won't be able to do that alone. The drones will kill your first." Gallows commented as Pike's face went pale. "Uh…I better come with you."

"Fine, but I'm going to find my father." Sakura instantly remarked, determined.

"Then I'm going to protect her." Adven said after.

Pike just gave them both an odd stare, and then they ran off their separate way. "Uh…what's with those two?"

"Beats me what's gotten into Sakura, but Adven is hopelessly in love with her."

"Ah…that explains it."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Staggering into a room that was only lit up by computer screens, Virginia and Samu quickly looked for the center console and moved for it. As they came to it Samu let go of Virginia and some of his blood fell on the console. The rest had been on Virginia's new winter coat she had worn for the journey.

"All…the power in Neon aside from the generator that runs the drones control room comes from here." He said quickly, before taking in a deep and ragged breath.

Virginia moved to his side. "Hold onto your strength." She recommended. "I can turn off this thing." She quickly started to push the buttons and the screens soon went blank as darkness overtook them. There was only faint light from the emergency lights that ran from their own sources painting the room a blood red color.

"There's…there's one…more thing…I must…do…" Samu commented.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

On a lower floor a B-Type drone is ripped apart as nuts and bolts threw about the metal hallways as Gallows lowered his arms. His arcana came in handy once more. Pike observed their location and looked a nearby door as he pressed a button on the door panel and it slid open. "This looks like where the drones are getting their orders from." Pike noted as they walked in. "This room is run by a separate generator, which is why the hall lights are off but this place still runs."

"Does it look like I really care?" Gallows questioned as they found the main console. "You just like to sound like your smart."

"…Whatever."

"I see where the old Jet has rubbed off." Gallows mused.

Pike whacked him over the head and then started work on the computer. "Let's just finish this up. Some reason I've started to dislike you."

"Move aside. I can do this easy." Gallows said as his broad shoulders moved the smaller Pike aside. "Devastate!" The console sputtered apart as Pike felt like he was in the middle of the war zone. "That'll do it." Gallows proudly said.

"Uh…next time, aim at that generator over there." Pike pointed out the large machine making noise and moving.

Gallows let a nervous sweat drop as he awkwardly directed his attention to the generator. "Er…I knew that. Devastate!" That machine blew apart just like the one before.

"Y'know…we could have just unplugged it from the other machines." Pike noted as he held onto the unconnected cord as the lights went off.

"Now you tell me…"

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Some reason, Pike and Gallows don't get along. I don't know why. But I like it.**


	86. Past Sins

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 86: Past Sins"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**As I was thinking about it, Ken is a lot like Kanon from WA2. Just in the fact that they both have machine parts to them. Also, the wire-guided fist that she had is basically the same idea for Ken's Hammer Fist, just that the Hammer Fist is a lot bigger and has two studs that make the punch hurt even more. Other than that, it is his hand as well. The right one.**

**Also, up to chapter 92 isn't really far away and long. I mean, we're only six from it now, and I will tell you, I probably could have finished it by 90 like I wanted to, but then the story wouldn't be the same. It has to be separated instead of being in the same chapter. Chapter 92 is in fact, short itself, and is just the aftermath of everything. **

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Clive came falling from the gray sky as he landed hard on a new rooftop as the last one he was on blew apart into the air. He was quickly on his feet and aiming his ARM at Ken who was coming down from the air after him. The shot Clive fired out was deflected by the armor on Ken's Hammer Fist.

"Accept the future, and your death, Clive." Ken grimly noted as he slowly walked toward his ex-partner. "You know you can't stop me or my plans."

"Humankind is stronger than you know, but not having much of it left I can understand how my words can confuse you." Clive mocked Ken. "The simple truth of the matter is that greed of the human heart is a sin, but it is a virtue as well. Humanity can change and cast off the greed that you have condemned them for, but your drones are constant."

In anger Ken fires his Hammer Fist off at Clive who dodges the attack as it landed into the roof, ripping a large hole. As the Fist came for the second attack Clive dodged them without even looking as the fist then return on it's invisible wire to Ken's right arm. "That's exactly the point!" Ken bellowed. "Emotionless with no minds of their own. It's too bad humans will never have that."

"And that is the reason they must die?"

Ken's left arms alters like the A-Type drone and a beam sword emits from it. "Yes, but first, you!" With his vernier Ken quickly moves his heavy body for Clive. Though he swung his blade, Clive was able to duck under it and roll away. "You have always laughed at me in my dreams!" Ken bitterly cried out as he keeps swinging the blade at Clive who is able to always be one step ahead and dodge it. In anger Ken let off his Hammer Fist causing Clive to immediately move to his right to dodge the right hand of Ken. However, that placed him right in the way of Ken's left arm that was his beam sword, and Ken quickly took advantage of the situation and slashed off Clive's right arm at the spot above his elbow. Clive jumped away as his left arm cradling his now right stub. "Humans are weak…just like your right arm was."

"I will…show you…just…urgh…how strong a human can be!" Clive declared as he kicked Ken off of the roof and into the adjacent building; shattering the windows. Glass shards broke apart and fell about the cyborg as a glass wedge showed itself jammed into Ken's left eye camera. "So be it…" Ken warned.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Jet tapped a drone as it simply fell over onto itself. "Looks like these won't trouble us." Jet said as he noticed that all the drones had been shut off.

"Right…so what now?" Emilia questioned. "Find Virginia and get out of here?"

"Some reason…I don't think it will be that easy." Jet replied as he looked upwards.

"No?" Emilia questioned.

"Look." Jet nodded to the rooftop behind Emilia and she slowly turned to find a man with black hair that covered the right side of his face. It blew in the wind along with his yellow scarf. His body was much like Ken's however, but the armor was thinner and his design more like the A-Type drones who were built for hand-to-hand combat while the B-Types were for distance attacks.

"Who are you?" Emilia shouted out at the man. The man jumped from the roof to land before the two.

"You don't remember me, Emilia?" The part man-part machine grimly noted with a dark voice. "You're the one who replaced me…after leaving me for dead.

"Like I remember such a thing." Emilia scoffed.

The cyborg let out a mocking laughter. "So the rumors are true. I heard that you lost your memories and swore off killing and the past as an assassin. In that case, let me fill you in on some things. I am Rufus Riber, and until you came along with Aries, I was the best assassin around, but then, in order to test you they sent you after me in order to replace me as I was getting old…and you won." Rufus informed the woman. "You must have thought I was dead, but I survived, only to be found by Ken Ninomara and brought here, to be taken as property of the Ark of Destiny." Rufus laughed. "I've truly have become the ultimate weapon."

"So…you just want revenge?" Emilia questioned. "So pathetic."

"I'll show you who is the pathetic one!" With his right arm at his side it turns into a beam sword like so many drones before him. Rufus looked to Jet. "Hey, you, the guy with the gray hair, you don't intend to stop me do you?"

"I trust Emilia, and I know she doesn't need my help against someone like you." Jet paused. "Besides…I know what battles are mine and not. As much as I hate to leave her with an undetermined fate, I have to. I know she'll be fine in the end." Jet gives a mock salute to Emilia and runs off for the Hawthorne building leaving the two ex-assassins to deal with one another.

"Eat my blade!" Rufus immediately decreed as he charges at Emilia who dodges with a leap in the other direction; drawing her blade as she does so. "Astral Blade!" Rufus shouted as a light attack familiar to Emilia's Transcedent the Blade came at the woman who swung her shinobi-zue and deflected it to explode a nearby garbage can instead.

"It's too weak." Emilia commented. "Too weak to be used against someone like me."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Next Time: Adven and Sakura find trouble blocks their path, and Clive fights his battle without his right arm as the two ex-partners continue to fight and have their ideals clash.**


	87. To Be Machine

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 87: To Be Machine…"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Within the cold and gray corridors of Hawthorne raced two people to meet up with Clive Winslet. "We have to get to the roof!" Sakura shouted with determination as exhaustion began to take her. She was growing far too tired, but that would not stop her now. Not even her loss of breath. "My father has to be up there."

"Sakura!" Adven shouted but was ignored as he sped up his sprint. "Sakura!" He shouts even louder only to be ignored. In aggravation he vaults her body and cuts her off. Catching his breath he stared right into her. "Sakura."

"I…" She shook her head. "Adven?"

"Sakura, calm down." He suggested. "I'm just as anxious to save Clive…but we can't just charge into this blindly."

"Right." She nodded and was about to move around him, but he caught her wrist and she looked at him again.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt." He sternly said.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head. Suddenly she looked up at him. "Adven?"

"What is it?"

"There's…I mean…my stomach…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's…listen, just…protect me."

"I always do." He grinned as he ran his head through his hair. "Now…we should go. C'mon." Taking her hand the duo began to run onward at a decent pace. Suddenly in the dark halls with no lights, Adven caught a glimpse of something too familiar and pulled Sakura into his arms as he jumped aside and to the wall. It was good timing because a cannon ball shattered the wall just behind where he had been running.

"A drone?" Sakura questioned.

"Doubtful. All of the other ones were shut off. This must be run on it's own and used for emergency security backup." Adven observed as he let go of the woman. "Negative Cannon, Blast!" The beam causes the cannon to miss them with it's next shot as Adven gets a glimpse of the tank-like drone that stood ahead of them. It held a cannon and a gattling cannon on it's body. Adven looked to Sakura and his eyes lingered for a moment. "I'm going in." Adven began a wild charge for the mecha, jumping to the air and pulling back his right fist in anticipation. "Surging Punch!" Doing little aside from pushing the automaton back, Adven is flung by the drone's arm and Adven hits the wall hard.

"I have your back!" Sakura declared as she fired off rounds at the drone, only for it to turn it's attention for her.

"Sakura, no!" Adven barked as the drone fired it's gattling cannon at Sakura, but instead Adven came from the air to strike the ground with a Surging Punch to create a Negative Shield that blocked the bullets from hitting Sakura or him. "Don't get involved because it will only kill you." Adven muttered as he turned his attention to the tank who was ready for another round of bullets. The shots fired off, but Adven with little time to think on how to save Sakura from this attack simply threw his body in the way of the attack and took the ten bullets that were fired. The attacks however became too much and threw him to the ground in a slide that left a trail of blood behind.

"Adven!" Sakura cried as she went to move, but Adven waved her off as he stood. "I'm sorry." She muttered. She told him to protect her, but she forgot how serious Adven would take that remark. It was her fault now that he lied on the floor.

"No," Adven slowly stood as the light blue eye-camera of the tank drone flashed. "This is my fault. So don't think anything less of me. I gave my word, and I'm ready to accept the outcome."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Ken Ninomara landed upon the roof as it buckled from the weight of his metal body. With his left eye shattered by glass it was no longer usable and a very dark blood red covered his left side of the face. Still, He came back from the attack dealt to him by Clive.

Ken laughed. "You have taken my eye…but it can be replaced." The cyborg paused as he gave off a smug grin to Clive's stern features. "That is the world you helped to create. One in which it doesn't matter how shot-up your body is, as long as you still live there can be a chance. Little by little our bodies can be fixed. Upgraded. In the end…humans too will become lifeless shells of what they used to be. Where will be your humanity then, Clive?"

"My humanity is in my name!" Clive roared as he threw his shoulder into Ken's metal body. The Cyborg staggered backwards out of surprise. "I will show you the power a human can have!" Clive pushed off of Ken and jumped away, throwing his coat open mini-missiles fired off from his coat, and the explosions flung Ken off the roof once more. Ken did not think that Clive himself would have hidden weapons on his body.

Just as Ken had been flung off, his vernier lit up and he was just as soon on his way back to the roof. "Weak!" He bellowed before firing off his Hammer Fist that Clive dodges. The ex-partner of Clive grinned as he let the Hammer Fist make a second attack, but Clive deflected it with his own metal replacement leg, and soon the Fist was returning to Ken's arm. As this went on, Clive made a charge for Ken, and threw a strong blow to his enemy's face and then latched his fingers around the Hammer Fist attachment on Ken's right arm.

"It is not me who is weak!" Clive declared, using all his might to rip off the Hammer Fist and sent sparks to the air as the wires were ripped from the cyborg with a scream. "You're the one who is too weak!" As Clive tossed the weapon aside he sent his head forward in a headbutt and caused Ken to touch the ledge of the roof. "My own leg of metal is more human than you."

"And that is why it fails…"

With a growl Clive twirled and sent his right metal leg through the chest of Ken, as well as causing the cyborg to stagger and slip off the roof. Ken's body fell from the roof and left Clive with his leg extended as Ken's chest sputtered with sparks and smoke. The portion of Clive's pants that covered his metal leg was now cut up and showed his beige metal leg to the world. Ken's body however, let gravity hold onto it, and it plummeted downwards, but halfway down it erupted and the explosion shattered the windows around it into shards. The flaming mass and the glass showered the empty streets below.

Slowly Clive made his way to the Hammer Fist he had torn off, and lifted it up with his free hand. "I suppose this hand will do for now." He observed as he prepared to install it to his arm. He disliked the notion, but it would be best now to place it on his own right arm, because he had a bad feeling within his gut.


	88. Promise

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 88: Promise"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Good. I've got you guessing now. That's always good, because then I know that the ending will be unexpected. If you have no idea what I'm doing then it's either a good thing or a bad one. Typical of me, all I've been doing is placing all of the characters and setting them up for the end, as well as overall making sure none of them will be able to be where I don't want them to be, and only two characters are. **

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Hollow steps taken on the metal and concrete roof echo for some time. Clive stood on the roof with the Hammer Fist equipped to his right arm as he looked to the roof to the north of him that had a skyway ramp coming from the floor below that stretched all the way up to the Hawthorne roof which was nearly fifteen floors higher. Looking back on the path to the Concord Medical Building that Ken had forced him on, it seemed to lead there.

Looking skyward he scratched his head. "That was all Ken had?" He wondered. It was too easy, but, Clive knew Ken Ninomara well, and "He was always so ill-prepared."

"But I was not this time around." Ken voices said as a new body landed on the roof shattering the roof and sending pieces aside as it landed. It had come from the Hawthorne building. The man's body was a beige or tan armor body, with a human head. It was Ken once more with an all-human face and a bush of brown hair on his head.

Clive watched him suspiciously as he stood. "Are you Ken, or a robot?"

"It was the Ken that you defeated that was the robot. I controlled his inferior body through my mind from Hawthorne Tower.

Clive scoff. "I had a feeling he wasn't real."

"Yes, well, let's pick right back up where we left off." Ken's left hand separates from his body and moved aside so that he could fire off an automatic weapon. The shots send Clive running once more as he dodges the attacks and lands on the near roof with the skyway ramp attached to it. Ken was quick to jump ahead and cut-off Clive. His left hand returned to normal. "Tell me how man is strong when he is reduced to fleeing? How strong is man when he falls right into my trap?" Ken let off a cackle as Clive stood tall with a stern face. "I will see you atop Hawthorne." With that Ken launched his body to the top of the nearby skyway ramp's glass roof. He paused before jumping up the fifteen-floor slope. Clive stood there for a moment before moving to find the entrance to the ramp.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Within that building however there were only dark halls, but in one it was not silent. Adven had found a new place to settle as the tank drone threw his battered body to the ground once more. But just as his back had touched the floor Adven had already sprung back and flung his body at the automaton. "Surging Blitz!" He declared as he threw the double-fisted Surging Punch attack, knocking the tank drone backwards with a dent, but it still turns once more to attack him.

"Lion's Rage Punch!" Jet's attack shattered the same spot Adven had hit, breaking the drone's chest and causing it to erupt in flames as it backed away and exploded. Jet landed on the floor as Adven took a knee.

"About time you showed up." Adven scoffed.

"Well, I had ten other damsels in distress to save before you." Jet joked.

Sakura came to Adven to make sure he was fine, "Adven?"

"I'm okay," He replied as he kept her away from him with an outstretched hand. "But I ain't going to be able to find your father."

"And I'm too weak." Sakura replied as she thought over the situation. As much as she wanted to fight, she knew she couldn't or someone would die, and she did not want this person above all else to die. "Jet." She looked over to the gray-haired man. "Jet! You have to save my father. Please, Jet, promise me that you will."

"Okay, I promise." He nodded with a smile. "You two should get out of here and go to the _SAND_."

"The _SAND?"_ Sakura wondered.

"That's Emilia's better name for the _Second_." Jet mused. It was in that moment that the halls shook with a moan that cried out into the darkness. Some of the emergency lights flickered and broke. "What was that?" He wondered.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Floor below the three there was Virginia who tried her best to hold Samu up as the tremor fell away. Samu presses a button on the manual console, and then pulls back. "I've…set it…so…the building…will self-destruct…in…forty…minutes." He stated. "My…j-job…is done."

"No, don't say that." Virginia cried. "You still have my wedding to come to."

"V-Vi-Virginia…whatever…m-man you…have chosen…I know…I…would have…liked him."

"Save you-" She was cut off as she felt his body grow limp. "Oh, Samu." She whimpered as she let out her tears onto the fallen man in her arms.

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Well, I got rid of Samu. Don't worry about him again. That at least lowers the amount of characters to be looking after. Too many characters to pay attention to and I lose track of what's going on in stories. Of course, there aren't so many in this story, but whatever. **

**Plus, you should have realized that Ken wouldn't be dead. Like I would let the main villain to Book 12 die off so easily like that and have the whole thing go our hero's way.**

**Next Time: Rufus Riber and Emilia face off to the death.**


	89. Raging Wind

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 89: Raging Wind"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Two blades strike at one another as the Neon City street's rip away in a gust of wind stemming from the clashing of two warriors. With their blades crossed and their faces inches from one another Emilia scowled with a grunt. "I have no idea who you are…but I know that if I could defeat you in the past, once more should be no problem."

She is pushed away by Rufus. "But I am a new man now!" He declared with a grin.

"Only in body." Emilia replied with bitterness as her blade had now been sheathed. He hands touched an assortment of blades she had not used often, but had come to Neon City with. She had a feeling she might need this attack, but never thought she would. "Shuriken Screamer!" A force of wind burst from her as she let a dozen kunai knife fly into the winds and fling at Rufus who was blinded by the surge of wind and the weapons that were flung at him. He quickly used his left arm's gauntlet to deflect the kunai. "Only that body is stronger! Your mind is still weak!" Emilia declared, but Rufus could not see her body. "X-Strike!" Using her ultimate attack the kunai and the wind flinging them stopped and moved aside as Emilia brought her blade down in a diagonal fashion to make the first part to her attack, but Rufus had already moved.

His body jumped away from the attack, and then vaulted over the woman, causing Emilia to spin to face him. "You tried to distract me with those kunai?" Rufus scoffed as he turned to face Emilia who wore a sour expression after her attack failed. He had known the kunai were mere distractions so she could use some superior attack. "How predictable."

Emilia wore a stern and calm expression. "The strong have no reason to look down upon or talk down to another being."

"You are wrong." Rufus quickly dismissed her statement. "Only the strong can have the right to frown upon those weaker than them. It is their privilege for being superior." Rufus moved in an instant and sent his blade viciously swinging at Emilia who parried the beam sword with all her skill.

With her body growing tired from the constant attacks, Emilia hit the kissaki of her blade to the ground. "Gale Surge!" With that a strong wind blew Rufus away as Emilia charged forward at his body with all her might. With a quick draw from her sheathe she swung her sword at the man, but he dodged it somehow with her body now slowing down.

In retaliation, Rufus body slammed the woman sending her flying ten feet before landing. In the process of being hit however, Emilia had lost her weapon, and stood now defenseless. She had not brought her ARM after all, not expecting a battle. Also, she had gotten used to only needing her Shinobi-zue. As Emilia lay on the ground Rufus let his shadow cast over her. "And now this is my turn to look down upon you just as you had before. My chance to look down upon the weak!"

Rufus' eyes however did not catch the circular motion her right wrist was moving in. "Gale Fist!" With a spinning wind punch Rufus is flung away as his chest armor cracks apart. Emilia was on her feet quickly as Rufus was left to recover from the attack. Holding his hand on his wound. "No one has the right to look down on another." She replied. Quickly moving and snatching up her blade she thrust her shinobi-zue forward at the cyborg who was left defenseless. With no effort at all, Emilia sent her blade at the cracked armor she had made in her last attack. The armor broke for her as the kissaki pierced the man's chest. As Rufus stared at her with wide-opened eyes, she turned her blade so the sharp side was facing up, much to Rufus' discomfort. With a piercing glare and a grunt Emilia brought her blade upwards, ripping through the chest and collarbone, before cleaving the human head in two as the cyborg's body grew limp. Removing her blade after her attack she shook it three times at her side and sheathed it. "No one can look down on another if they can't stand up long enough." With that, Rufus' dead body fell to the city's street with it's upper torso oozing blood and other parts, both from Rufus' human and machine bodies. Emilia simply shook her head and moved on.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**That was short. But it was also pretty disgusting. I mean, half of this guy's body was split in two (even though half of that half was only machine.) I will warn you, in the final battle there will be one pretty gory scene. I'd warn you about it now, but then it would give away the ending. Let's just say…there's crushing involved. That's all I'll say, so if you get freaked out by blood and stuff, I'd tell me so I would handle it in a more delicate manner than what I plan to in a very graphic and detailed paragraph.**

**Next Time: Plans change as Clive and Ken's battle nears the end, but with Jet arriving on the scene, things may change, as Ken's plans begin to possibly fall apart, or come to fruition.**


	90. Plans

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 90: Plans"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Clive exits the end of the skyway ramp to set foot upon the spacious roof of the Hawthorne Tower. Ken in his final and true form remained standing at the roof's middle in stoic fashion; his arms crossed and eyes closed. To the left side of the roof from where Clive stood was the doorway to the stairs that led into Hawthorne.

Clive glared at the man as Ken became aware of his ex-partner's arrival on the roof. Opening his eyes and letting his hands fall at his side, Ken tilted his head with a smug and evil grin. "I thought you were smart, but you fell right into my plot the whole way." Ken cackled.

"How so?" Clive questioned calmly with a stern and stoic look on his face. His brows were left in a permanent glare.

"All of this was my doing." Ken declared like a ringmaster as he stretched out his arms as if displaying the whole city. "I told my robot not to kill you, and to take away that right arm of yours, while allowing you to take his own."

Clive winced as he realized what he meant. "Judging by the pain…I'd say this Hammer Fist is a defect."

"Correct." Ken replied with a joyous glee. He felt tingles despite not having his human body. "The wire-system is connected wrong, and the part that latches onto your human arm is installed reverse so it tears into your flesh and drains you of blood."

"I'm guess that your robot was also meant to chase me to that building I met you on as well?" Clive questioned.

"Yes, that is so." Ken replied with a wide grin. "All of this was to get you with that arm, weakened, and standing right where you are."

"But," Jet's voice cut in. "You have forgotten about people like me." The door to the inside of Hawthorne shut with a heavy boom as Clive and Ken watched as Jet walked forward more until the three stood equal distance apart. They were in a triangle formation, each ten feet apart from the others.

"No, I noticed you coming." Ken firmly dismissed Jet's claim. "I also noticed that the self-destruction count has begun, and I have shortened it to ten minutes and applied the count to all of Neon instead of just Hawthorne." Ken laughed. "In ten minutes Neon City will be just a memory."

"Wouldn't such an explosion kill you and also leave you with no more drones?" Jet wondered. The plan didn't seem wise to him.

"The drones may melt and perish, but as for me…" Ken let out a cackle. "Once I am in Excelsaga that fact will no longer matter."

"Excelsaga?" Clive questioned.

"Yes, an exo-suit." With that the roof let out a line of hot air from inside the building. Two lines of hot air flowing out through cracks. They were in cross shaped, and they divided the roof up into four separate squares. Jet quickly jumped to the one on his left, and diagonal to the one Clive was now on in the southeast, but Ken remained on the northeastern square. The four sections of the roof separated and moved outwards, sliding on tracks and moved by gears. As they settled there a large empty space between them where the roof originally was. The original roof now in four panels hung off the side of the building like the petals of a flower. The two western ones connected together as did the two eastern ones, and in the middle a noise was heard as a large machine poked it's head out from the dark. The whole last six floors were said to be empty, so when Jet ran past them he was just on a long stairway that encircled the floors. He had no idea what was behind the metal walls, but now he was seeing it in person. A new floor from below took the place of the middle part of the roof. At the exact middle of that platform sat a large mechanical machine. It was at least sixteen feet tall and resembled the tank drone Adven fought as well as the drones. It had it's head with the mono-eye, and from there it had a broad chest where an open cockpit was as the armor that would cover it was spread out and waiting for it's master. Two arms on it's side, with the right one tipped with a gattling cannon, and the left one ending with a large fist, that was most likely wire-guided like the Hammer Fist, but there were also signs that it was where a beam sword would emit from as well. It's two legs were instead just there to hold it up. They were short and stubby, but infused with many vernier so that it could lift the suit up and maneuver it in whichever way, with help from the vernier on the back where there were two large vernier as well. Those two held two hidden panels worth of missiles. All colored black it was ready to kill as it's blood red mono-eye lit up.

Ken was quick to move and sit into the suit as the cockpit closed and he was now no longer visible to the two other men, but his voice rang out from the suit anyway. "Meet Excelsaga. My final form was made especially for this." He paused as his body was plugged in and he became ready. A grin took his face as a cackle rang out. "Now…to destroy you two!"

Moving his gattling arm for Jet, he let loose a wave of bullets, but a well-time Lion's Shield stopped the bullets and blocked them from hitting Jet's none-bullet-proof body. "Clive!" Jet erupted. "You fix that arm, and I'll handle the big guy."

Clive nodded. "Right. I'll be done in a moment."

Jet looked at the towering behemoth who was three times his size. No plan coming to his mind.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**That was it for this chapter. I disappointed you. I know, and I left off at a cliffhanger too. The thing is, the next chapter will probably be really long, so I wanted to shorten it by throwing this out first. To think, Jet and Clive have ten minutes until Neon City goes out with a bang, and I'm sure they hope not to be in it at the time. Luckily the rest of the gang has already started to leave.**

**Next Time: Jet will give it his all in a desperate fight against something that will completely overpower him. Blood will fall as Jet gives his all, but in the end, the only option is to run. But Ken is being used by someone else, without any knowledge, and when Jet realizes the truth, it will be too late for him to change fate. The sins of one's past weigh a person down heavily, and not everyone can survive carrying them. To the very last moment, cries of pain will ring out, and then, they will leave Filgaia behind to be alone. The final battle of Neon City begins…**


	91. Atonement

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 91: Atonement"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Good, then I can have my bloody finish like I want. Let's move on then to this final battle and put Book 12 in the past. Well, no, next chapter is the last Book 12 chapter, but, well, it might as well just end here.**

**Oh, and I know that the exo-suit is also the same as the manga _Excel Saga_, but if you make it one word it sort of sounds different for some reason.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet stood before Ken who moved the behemoth, Excelsaga, around to face the foolish young man. Jet was weighing his options though as he came up with some sort of plan. This thing could just as easily move and drop on him and his whole life would be over.

"Without the Raven's Wing…I won't have much…" Jet noted as he realized based upon earlier battles that the only thing that works well is his Lion's Rage Punch. "But it'll be enough to destroy someone like you."

"I have no clue who you are, but you are a human, and friend to Clive, so that is enough to warrant your death." Ken arrogantly remarked as he decided to get rid of the current threat that was Jet, while Clive was busy trying to fix the Hammer Fist. "You might as well just sigh the death certificate yourself."

"I may have no strong attacks, but," Jet immediately darts at the large automaton and readies himself to use the Lion's Rage Punch, but he miscalculated how fast Excelsaga would move, and while mid-air is thrown aside to the right side of the roof. Just as soon as he was thrown aside by the large right arm of Excelsaga, the same arm was firing bullets at the young man. Taking a few minor attacks, Jet quickly handsprings away from the shots and lands to recover some air. "He's faster than Dynamo was. Of course, he is part human in there…at least in reflexes." Noticing that the panel on Excelsaga's back had burst off Jet had a bad feeling about what was coming out, and decided to move. It was a good thing being that a hail of mini-missiles came flying out for him. He was able to be one step ahead of each impact so that he wasn't hit or thrown aside by the explosion. With one strenuous jump Jet launched himself for Excelsaga's chest, where Ken was. "Lion's Fist!" Using his right hand in a fist, Jet pounded upon the exo-suit with a quick, half-powered, version of the Lion's Rage, but only left little damage upon the metal exterior. Still, the force of the attack was enough to push the behemoth backward, opening it up to another attack. "Rage Swipe!" Using his other hand in a similar fashion to the previous attack, Jet aimed and his the same spot, but it was only dented inward.

Jet failed to see the incoming fist of Excelsaga's left hand, and when he did it was too late as he was thrown aside. It was like the Hammer Fist and was wire-guided so it not only hit Jet away, but impaled him into the roof as the material shattered against Jet's back. The fist was retracted by Ken as Jet laid prone on the ground. Slowly, Jet picked up his battered body as he hung his head low. Standing taller he spat blood aside and wiped what was left on his mouth with his sleeve. He was left to figure out a new plan. Excelsaga made Ken too strong to fight, and none of his attacks had worked well. Excelsaga was too fast due to Ken's reflexes, and that meant he had no time to use his Lion's Rage Punch, or Positive Cannon, and without any runes, there was no chance of even trying arcana, and his ARM might be better used as scrap metal. His loss of a boomerang against Dal also left him without his beloved tool. He decided he also could not rely on the Raven's Wing…but then he realized he could.

With a grin Jet drew the Raven's Wing as it turned heavier in his hands and changed to it's zanbato form. He ran at full-charge towards Excelsaga who deflected Jet's sword attack with a beam sword that came from his left arm. Excelsaga thrust forward as it swung it's blade, as did Jet, and the two continued to cross swords five times. On the final attempt, Jet changed his tactics, and pierced the gauntlet on Excelsaga's right arm, tearing all the way through and making the arm useless. As Jet backed away from his attack though, Ken made sure to give Jet the same treatment, but was only able to slice off a layer of skin on the young man's right arm.

As Jet reeled back in pain he pulled his hand away from his wound to examine it. To his surprise there was "No blood?"

"The heat my sword produces makes it so I only deal wounds, and not such foolish things as blood." Ken chuckled. "Blood only shows who is weak and who is not."

"I think you underestimate the power of the human heart. Human's aren't just biology!" Jet soon realized as he grasped the Raven's Wing with both hand that the attack given to his right arm hurt him worse than he thought. He couldn't hold the sword's hilt or a terrible pain would hit him, and that would weaken his hold, so when he assaulted Excelsaga, it was all too easy to parry the attack. In this moment of weakness the vernier lit up on Excelsaga and it's body slammed into Jet sending the carpenter to the ledge of the northeastern section of the roof that he started at. As Jet tried to recover, the last hidden panel on Excelsaga's back sprung off and the last of his missiles attacked Jet who had no time to do anything. Within seconds the missiles hit the roof portion, and in the ensuing destruction, the northeast roof portion broke and begun to fall to the ground in a cloud of destruction. In the pillow of smoke however, burst forth Jet with the Raven's Wing now sheathed. The surprise attack offered Jet a chance to pull of his attacks. "Lion's Rage Punch!" The force of the attack sends the whole mechanical being backwards, noisily scrapping against the roof materials. The second dent in the chest armor was Jet's reward for pulling off the attack as his body landed on a stable piece of roof. His clothes were a wreck, and his body was covered in blood and dirt, but such things didn't matter in these circumstances. That was what you had to deal with afterwards.

As Ken was shocked he let out a surprised gurgle from the back of his throat as the Excelsaga continued to move out of his control in reverse. "What the--?"

"Hammer Fist!" Clive's attack hits the dent Jet had just left in the suit, and the Hammer Fist burst through the strong armor. In doing so the innards of Excelsaga burst forth from the hole as Clive's new fist retracted to him. The dark gray smoke pillowed out from the automaton. Clive and Jet regrouped at the entrance to the skyway ramp Clive had come up earlier. "You okay?" Clive wondered as he took in Jet's battered appearance.

"I'm bleeding, out of breath, and have a weak arm, plus that all hurts mind you, but…I can finish this off." Jet grinned. "I wouldn't stop until I'm dead."

"Another minute and you will be." Clive grimly noted remaining with his cool, and calm, stoic appearance.

"So would you." Jet replied.

"Listen, you have a fiancée, so go to her and leave this to me." Clive announced. "She's lost enough people already, so I'm not going to be pinned as the one who killed her betrothed as well."

Jet defiantly shook his head. "I would never be a coward and run, and I definitely wouldn't leave someone I love behind." Jet declared. "Besides, I promised Sakura that I would save you and bring you back."

Clive and Jet looked to Excelsaga which was slowly beginning to recover as the smoke thinned out. "Jet…I understand." Clive gave an abrupt nod. "We should leave here and leave Ken to die in the explosions."

Jet nodded. "Okay, I can go along with that."

The two Maxwell Gang members turned and ran down the skyway ramp, a lot faster because it was downward slope. They were easily halfway through before the large Excelsaga began to chase after them. It's body just small enough to fit, but touching the sides and roof in the process. Due to his vernier and his mass, as he moved full-speed after the two friends, the glass surrounding the ramp shattered and fell to the ground. The platform weakening under him as he passed. Using his last firearm that was in it's head, being that Jet destroyed his gattling cannon right arm with the Raven's Wing, Excelsaga was able to shoot ahead at the two, but Clive and Jet were able to dodge the predictable shots. But that did little for the glass around them and the floor which was battered. The glass shattered and the floor up ahead where the ramp would meet the building broke away. All that was left ahead of them was a gaping hole in the floor, and the two wires that held up the ramp on that end. If they made a good jump, they could still make it, but the ten feet of air under them would make it a gamble. Clive turned to Jet. "Jet!" He yelled in order to make his voice be picked up over the louder sounds of destruction around them.

"What?" Jet loudly questioned.

"Just like you, before we fired at Nobuo-Eon, I have to say good-bye to you."

Jet shook his head strongly in disagreement. "We're not going to die here! Trust me! We can make it to the building if you use the Hammer Fist for us to climb over with."

Clive laughed. "All right." He paused giving Jet a smile. "That sounds like a plan. I was worried we were out of them. Let's go back to the others and live." Jet nodded and the two ran for the edge where the ramp would end ten feet short of the building, and as they ran, the glass around them would shatter more as Ken continued his desperate attack, but he was still half a skyway ramp away from them. As they stood there at the edge Jet was looking around and noticed the twenty floor drop to the ground, before he looked to Clive. "Jet!" He loudly said.

"What is it?" Jet wondered.

"I lied." Before Jet could question his response, Clive had already pushed him from the ramp. Jet's body fell backwards, as Jet watched Clive, and Jet was soon through the broken floor looking upwards to Clive who watched him plummet.

As Jet began to fall and was already a floor away, he spoke out to Clive. "Clive!" He had a million things going through his head, but they all came to an end. He simply lost all his anger when he stared into Clive's eyes from that distance. Though he was falling, it was as if time had slowed, and everything he was going to ask Clive simply was answered by their locked stare. It was like Clive's eyes were able to freeze him up. But time had not frozen, and so when Jet's head hit the glass window on the side of the building, the carpenter snapped to attention. It was too late, but he couldn't go back to Clive now. He simply turned to face the building in-air, and stuck his zanbato Raven's Wing into the metal portion of the building's side, slowing his descent as he continued to move further down. That was what Clive had intended for him to do after all. He knew Clive wasn't trying to kill him, but rather let him live. As he slowly slide down the building's side, now ten floors lower than he had started, he looked upwards at the ramp one last time. "I…understand it all now…" He grimly muttered as he waited to touch the earth once more.

As soon as Jet was out of his sights, Clive slowly turned to Excelsaga who had now been close enough to him. Excelsaga was out of all of it's weapons except it's body, the wire-guided fist, and the beam sword, and Clive knew that. "Hammer Fist!" Clive shot off his fist which caused Ken to stop the Excelsaga when it hit him back. As the fist returned to Clive, Excelsaga landed, rocking the ramp a bit under the weight of it's body.

"You do not run like your friend?" Ken shouted over the sound of destruction around them. The city was sputtering out balls of fire and smoke in some places now that the self-destruction count was coming to an end. The buildings around them were bursting in bright orange, and spewing glass and metal all over the city.

"Your plan was destined to fail, Ken." Clive noted loudly over the noise. "You intended to lead me here, play with me, and then kill me with the Excelsaga. The only flaw to your plan…"

"…Is that you came here to die." Ken realized in a shocked voice. He had not thought of that possibility. It would ruin all of his plans. "I won't allow you to die before I kill you!" Ken vehemently yelled.

"It is my fault for the drones, Neon City, and everything about it is all due to me." Clive announced. "I must atone for my sins! It is my job, and my only reason to live, in order to destroy my sin and purge Filgaia of it!" Clive seriously shouted. "You've destroyed all the workers, the medics, scientists, data, drones, and even this city!" Clive declared. "You've been doing all of my work; I've been using you!" Clive chuckled with a grin.

Ken remained quiet in denial. "Im-Impossible! How…how…" But Ken realized it was the truth. Clive had been using him all along. All of his plans, were pointless. If he hadn't killed all the scientists and medics, and the city, Clive would have. Anything that had to do with Clive's sin had to be destroyed.

"My sin dies with you and I!" Clive announced. "I must see this to the end."

"I won't allow it!" Ken declared. He quickly made Excelsaga fly at the green-haired man in front of him.

"Hammer Fist!" The attack missed Excelsaga and continued past.

"Ha! And now you're mine!" Ken declared.

"Not so!" It was in that moment that Clive's Hammer Fist tore out the support and floor on the other side of Ken. The ramp shattered, and begun to plummet on Ken's side, due to the weight of Excelsaga. The two floated in the air as the ramp began to swing for the building Clive had pushed Jet towards. The Hammer Fist returned to his arm.

"What?" Ken shouted, shocked and appalled.

"You and I will have plenty of time to settle this in Hell, but…" It was in that moment that the wires that held it on Clive's side snapped, and the two and the ramp began to plummet to the erupting city streets, as a manhole cover flew past them. "I win this battle in life." With little time left as they fall, Clive brought his new right arm upward. "Hammer Fist!" The attack breaks through the hole that Clive and Jet had made back on the roof, and the covers for the cockpit tear away leaving Clive and Ken face-to-face as the Hammer Fist remains buried in Excelsaga, just above Ken's head. Clive stared into Ken's eyes. "Humanity is the strongest…and without humankind…you wouldn't be."

Before Ken could noticed, the Hammer Fist had landed on him from above. "What are you doing?" Ken shouted in fear, but was only answered by the Hammer Fist wrapping it's fingers around his head. With little effort they shut close, cracking the man's human's skull, and sending blood bursting out like a crushed watermelon under the pressure of a mallet strike. Everything human about Ken Ninomara burst forth through the slim openings between the finger's of Clive's Hammer Fist, and in this moment, Ken Ninomara ceased to exist. All that was left of him was his crushed head that sat within the Hammer Fist he had so stupidly given Clive. Clive did not bat an eye at his ex-partner's death.

Clive began to float away from the Excelsaga body, but the wire attached to the Hammer Fist kept him connected to it. Floating in air as he looked down on the fiery ground that he was approaching fast. "Everyone…" He shut his eyes. "I'm sorry." And those were his last words as the ramp hit the ground. The Excelsaga body erupted and exploded upon impact, and the resulting explosions blew apart the two-block radius of it. Quickly following, the city itself blew, as Concord and Hawthorne slowly fell into the ground like all the other buildings before them. Their roofs erupting with smoke and bursts of fire. As the gray afternoon sky sat overhead of them, there seemed no end to the sky. With the smoke from Neon City being a similar color, it looked as it the sky had come down and hit it. Maybe someone who watched from faraway would say that it looked like the sky was inviting the dead of Neon City up, but that would be a foolish remark.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**So…uh…yeah…**

**Clive's dead.**

**Ken's skull was crushed alive by the same weapon he had purposely given to his enemy.**

**And the rest of the gang is safe, but of course, they are watching the City be destroyed from afar.**

**Next Time: The moment of silence…**


	92. Moment of Silence

"NDS: Book 12—Neon: Chapter 92: Moment of Silence"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Well, I did tone the gore down. In my mind it comes so vivid for some reason. I was going to go more in depth to how the sound of the skull busting was, and more detail on the initial crush, and then more about how the red flowed through the mechanical fingers, but…er, I left it in the PG-13 version, instead of the gory R one. I think this is a PG-13 fic, so I have to keep it somewhere near that, even though I tend to forget about ratings. I haven't said naughty naughty words yet, and I don't plan to, because NDS was never like that. It's the spirit of NDS that I feel I should not corrupt with sex and bad words, even though I would think those bad words. Still, the worst word that is ever used in the original NDS is bastard. Here I think it was shit or crap. One of those. By now you can sort of see that Books 12-15 are a lot darker than books 1-11. Well, now, most of our heroes are really making that transition to being a true adult anyway, and I just killed off the only adult main character (Clive), so…yeah.**

**Anyway, I realized something I forgot about in both versions of NDS, and that is because it was a small tiny side note on my outline that ran vertically and is unnoticeable, but it was meant to be a thing that should have come up. Being too late to go back and rewrite it, I will just tell you it. When Samu and Virginia went to shut down Neon City and turn off the energy, the truth is revealed that the City's power is supplied by the Twilight Lone. They would thus destroy it at the same time as shutting the power off. How such a big plot device was forgotten about, I don't know, but, it's needed to be known so as to establish something later.**

**I see, Clive's death did not mean much. I know I was sort of sorry for killing him off. I know however that in Book 14 you will find something to anger you, so, I'll wait to see your response then.**

**Being that I've only written two chapters of the original Book 13, you might have to expect less chapters and less frequent updates, but…we'll see.**

**Okay, I've talked too much. Let's move on.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Off the coast from the demolished city whose smoke still went skywards was the new sandcraft made by Emilia, currently dubbed the _SAND_. The warm winds that hit the Maxwell Gang did little but blow their clothing about. All of them, including Pike, but excluding Jet Enduro, stood on the wooden deck platform Emilia had built on the front of the ship.

Sakura trembled in fear. "Where…is my father?" She anxiously questioned with fear in her voice.

"Could even Jet or Clive survive that?" Pike questioned staring at the fading explosions as the final building, the tallest, sunk into the earth. It seemed impossible for a human to have been able to survive not only the explosions, but also the debris. Of course, Pike had to remind himself that Jet was not the average human, and neither was Clive really. Pike simply looked aside to the others as they watched the City's demise.

A sound was heard as rubber clanged against the metal railing to the deck. Everyone quickly looked to see an exhausted Jet pull himself up. He had jumped as the ship left the City, and had latched onto the ship in whatever way he could. He was too tired though from the battle with Ken and the run to the ship, so he had waited, hanging from the ship's side, before climbing up now.

"Jet!" Virginia exclaimed with joy as she ran to him and gave him a strong hug, despite the blood he wore that rubbed off, and despite the pain she probably gave him giving him the hug. After seeing that Jet almost fell off the ship due to her hug, she let go and helped him over the rail.

Everyone looked eagerly to the place he had come up, but what they were looking for did not show, and Jet knew what it was they were waiting to see. "Clive could not have survived Neon's death." He simply said.

"How can you even joke about that?" Gallows bellowed. "How could you say that he didn't survive?"

"Yeah!" Emilia backed Gallows up, equally offended by Jet's behavior. "I could expect maybe hearing that from the old Jet, but not from you."

Jet simply gave them an angry glare that shut everybody up. He calmly walked forward a step, weakly. He closed his eyes as he thought about what to say next. "I'm being serious." He remarked as they watched him in silence. Waiting to hear him out. "As I fell from Hawthorne, I watched Clive for the last time…the look he gave me," Jet's hands formed into balls. "It made me understand everything."

Jet shook his head.

"Clive, was never expecting to return from Neon City." Jet notified them with a neutral expression on his face. He opened his eye to look at them as Virginia remained standing at his side. "He came here to die. To die in order to cleanse the world of the sins he created. And since it was his sins, and he started it, he had to get rid of the last person who held knowledge of the sin…which was himself."

Sakura vehemently shook her head as drops of salty water flung about from her tightly shut eyes. "B-But…you…" She formed a scowl as her eyes sprung violently open and her index finger pointed Jet out. "You promised me that you would save him!" She accused. She was quick to close the distance between them, but once she got to him, all she could do was try to punch him, but she was so weak about it that she just flung her sorrowful fists at his chest. He took the weak punches without flinching, and as if they weren't really happening. "You promised to save my father!" She screeched. "I believe you!" She shouted harshly. "I believed you!" She repeated. "How can you break that promise?"

"Sakura…I…" Jet tried to defend himself and explain everything, but there were too many words to be said. Too many things that were happening in the background that even he was not sure about. He had not known who Ken was really. All he knew was what he overheard when he got to the roof, and what Clive allowed him to see.

All Sakura could do was break down. She couldn't coordinate a punch any longer, and she instead fell into Jet's chest. Pressing her face into his chest as she clutched onto his bloody shirt. "You…promised…" She muttered as her anger left to be replaced by grief.

Adven slowly walked over and gingerly took her hands off of Jet's shirt. All in the process Adven stared at Jet's eyes. He had a look of sympathy and understanding, and took the crying Sakura into his own arms to handle.

"The truth is…" Jet softly spoke. He wasn't sure if the others heard him or not, but it didn't matter. They heard him anyway. "I had no choice." Slowly Jet sort of toppled backwards, but he didn't, and instead began to walk to the door inside without any eyes following him except those of his betrothed. Once inside he walked the two steps inside as if he had no knowledge of steps, and this was his first time. He found the staircase that led to a deck below where their new rooms were. They all had basically their own rooms now, but they were small as well, with mainly only room for a bed.

Virginia had watched him from the door from outside as he made his way down the stairs. By the time he was at the bottom, she was at the top. When he reached his room she was at the bottom, and once he closed the door she gingerly came to his door. She did nothing but softly run her hand down it as he lied on his bed within the dark room. She sat herself in front of the door and wrung her hands.

Emilia meanwhile sat down at the helm feeling this all to be surreal. She slowly made her adjustments to the instruments as Gallows and Pike entered, leaving only Sakura and Adven out on the deck where she wept into his shirt. Drying her tears as he ran his hands along her arms, as if warming her up, but not. Emilia prepped the ship, and made her announcement: "To…Humphrey's Peak…then…" She trailed off as the ship went silent aside from the noises the ship itself made.


	93. Passing

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 93: Passing"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Okay, this is the first chapter that takes place in Book 13, which seems weird, because it is Clive's funeral, and you would think that belongs in Book 12, but, no, this is how I work things. Let's get on with the funeral of Clive Winslet.**

**Desensitization…I guess I can understand that, but I just have to wonder what games you played that made you feel that. I never have seen things that would desensitize me, but yet, I am desensitized. That's just odd. There's only one thing I can't stand, and that's the really disgusting looking medical operations on TV. Some reason I could watch a person get their arm cut off, but I can't stand their arm being cut open and be operated on.**

**I will say though, that there is something beautiful about death, and you have to respect it. It's not some mindless thing. That is why whenever I write death about a character you actually came to know, they always get the funeral chapter. Thus, this chapter. Those other people I kill off, like Ken or Nobuo, I don't consider them human by that point but instead monsters, thus, when their death comes, it doesn't matter as mucg.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

It was a calm day as the wind stirred the ground up just enough to breath some life into it. The wind though, was the only real sound you could hear by the sea of sand this day, even though there were twelve people at the shore, all standing in front of an empty brown casket. To the side of it were the two Winslet women, and Sakura Ryokai, while a priest that stood on the other side of the coffin shut a bound book closed. With silence that older gentleman walked away to leave the group to the coffin that held no body. It was more of a memorial for Clive Winslet, and not so much of a funeral. The man's body had not been salvaged after all. In the end when Jet and Emilia went back to search for it all they found was his metal leg, so that is what was in the casket as well as some other odds and ends that the man had valued in life.

Jet walked up to Catherine who stood first in the line of three women next to the coffin. He sadly looked to the three women. "I'm sorry for your loss." He muttered. "I'm sorry…that there is no body to fill the casket."

In response the wife of Clive sadly smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a soft embrace. "You have no need to be sorry." She simply said. Though her husband had died, she had little to feel sad about. She understood her husband better than anyone else, and she knew how he thought, or had thought. "Clive made his choice, and his sins can finally rest and no longer trouble him."

"I understand that now." Jet softly spoke as they separated and he looked to the young daughter.

Before he could speak, she did, "Without you, Jet, I would never have gotten my father back for the time that I had him." She said with a grateful smile. "For that I'm thankful."

"Stop forgiving him!" Sakura barked in outrage to the two Winslet's responses to Jet. "He let him die!"

"Sakura!" Catherine yelled in outrage of her rudeness. "Clive…I mean…Jet…" The older woman had trouble finding her words as the anger in the group of people left.

Mizu understood what was meant to be said by the woman though. "Still…he failed me." She muttered. "He made me a promise that could never be completed."

"You're wrong, Sakura." Jet simply said in defense. His glance never finding her though, and only aimed at the ground.

"How so?" She loudly questioned. She found it preposterous of him to say that he did come true with his promise to her. He made a promise that was impossible to be done.

"I may not have saved him from his fate, but I did save the man." Jet argued. "From the day we first met…through everything myself and the others have done…from the first moment we set out on our journey…we saved him." The carpenter explained. "We were able to give him his freedom, and his loved ones, which at the end included you as well." Jet finally looked straight at the woman's eyes. "I gave him the chance to atone for his sins which had started to outnumber him. I saved Clive Winslet, but I could not save his body."

Sakura bit her bottom lip as her fingers dug into her skin. She was satisfied with that response at all. She shook her head vehemently with emotion and then stared him down. "You still couldn't do what I wanted of you."

"But you never told me that." Jet argued. Jet paused recollecting his thoughts. "Sakura, I loved Clive as well. He was like a father, and I could trust him. And now that he's gone there will always be this hole in my heart that he once filled, but I have no way of patching the hole up. We all share that...but...if we hold onto everyone else we can at least cover over the hole so we forget it's there." The young man nodded to his words as he found them sounding correct. He was worried he would sound odd. "That is what Clive wanted of us. He died destroying his sins so that we would not have to inherit them. So that he could stop history from repeating itself." Jet walked up to her, but faced to her right, towards the coffin of the man he spoke about. Slowly he turned his face to see Sakura, "Hate me if you must, but remember that I love you anyway." Closing his eyes he took in a breath. "I hope that someday we can be friends again."

"We will be…but not today."

"Yes, I can understand." Jet nodded with acceptance. He made his way over to the coffin and ran his hand along the wood. "You were so pathetic to die atoning for sins no one would punish you for." He spoke softly to himself, and only to himself. He formed a fist as it sat atop the wooden box. "If I only….If I only was stronger I could have saved you. My Raven's Wing and lack of training made me too weak to save you." The carpenter hung his head in defeat. Sakura was right to blame him. He didn't try hard enough. He was too weak. He deserved to fail. He should have been the one to die though for his weakness. Not Clive. "Peace often makes the soldiers forget that fighting occurs…I suppose if I hadn't been one of those soldiers you would be standing with me now." With one last grit of his teeth and a groan of regret, Jet left the coffin behind.

Virginia in the meantime had walked up to her one-time rival, and now friend, Sakura. Looking at her softly with her usual kindness Virginia spoke in Jet's defense. "Jet is in pain as well. He feels responsible, and, you know that isn't true, so, please, do not make him feel worse by blaming him."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry." The silver-haired woman replied. "I know it wasn't his fault…but…I need someone to blame."

"Then blame the Ark of Destiny or Ken Ninomara for helping to create the sins Clive gave his life to atone for." The brunette suggested before leaving the rest for the coffin as well to say her final farewells. "You were always the greatest, and I don't think we would have made it anywhere without you, Clive. Your skills were needed by us, and we eventually took them for granted." She looked to the sky. "Y'know…I was going to have you walk me down the aisle at my wedding. Now you will never have that honor." She slowly looked back to his coffin. "Clive…I hope it was worth it."

Gallows was in the meantime giving the young Winslet a hearty hug. He always gave the best. After paying his respects to the family, he moved to the coffin to say a final good-bye to the professor of the group. "You always seemed invincible in my mind…but I see now that you weren't." Gallows chuckled even though it was sort of sad. "You and Virginia always put your trust in me, and I thank you for believing in me like that. It helped me accept my own destiny. I sort of feel that it was better having you for the time that I did, than rather never at all."

By the time he had walked away Emilia had come to the casket watching it carefully as the sun was setting in the distance. Soon it would be nighttime on the shore that was near Humphrey's Peak. She looked down at the box. "You died in battle…I should see that really as an honorable death…but I cannot." She shook her head unconsciously. "It's seems that your death will only be the same as mine…and I will die to atone for what sins I carry as well. Aries and Rufus have proven that to me. I wonder sometimes how many more people there are out there that have a wish that I die." She hung her head thinking about how her past sins keep coming back to haunt her. Eventually would she end up in the same position as Clive? "I don't want to live like you did. Die like you did. To suffer and die in an effort to atone." The engineer formed a fist out of desperation. "I won't die like that. I'm going to live so you don't have to. I'm not letting those damned sins weigh me down more than they should."

Pike had come to the box, but had nothing to say. He couldn't sum anything up, and simply decided not to say anything to the deceased, and left just as soon as he had come.

Adven meanwhile came to Sakura's side and put his hand in hers' in a brave and bold step for him. "Sakura, I won't die and leave you like this. No matter what. Death will not take me from you."

"Adven?"

"I've always got your back…so don't be afraid to fall." He said without glancing her way at all.

She nodded and gave him a soft squeeze of the hand. "Thank you, Adven. I know that I will always be able to count on you." She took her steps and walked up to the coffin with Adven at her side. She spoke to Clive in thoughts, in order to say her final good-bye to him, though she did not like that thought. "You must frown down on me now. How harshly I treat Jet…you would be disappointed in me." She hung her head. "I just hate that as soon as we were able to come together, I lose you. Thank you though, for the time and love you did give me though."

Adven himself, had words to say to the deceased man as Sakura walked away slowly. "You have nothing to worry about." He simply said. "You can count on me to help everyone through this. I will regret not being able to gain some of your wisdom and help though, as I step into a time of life that will only be harder on me." He smiled though despite the sadness of the situation. "I will think you might regret not being able to see your daughter grow and wed, and that you never got to see Sakura truly happy. I swear I will just have to do that in your place though."

Clive's daughter was too afraid though to say her farewells to the father, so she joined the rest on the return back home. Catherine was left to the box. Later once the sun had fallen, Jet and Gallows were instructed to throw it to see and set it on fire. It would be Clive's funeral pyre despite his body not surviving to make it. Still, his artificial leg was left behind, and it had to be destroyed and sent off as if it were his own body. It was just the proper thing to do.

For the time being Catherine ran her hands along the top of the box. Feeling as if the man was really there. She held such a fond look in her eyes as she stared at it. Carole had fallen ill after finding the news a bit nerving. She was saddened that not only did Clive die, but everyone else was in such a similar danger. She was so relieved everyone else survived that it hurt. That was why Carole could not have made it out here today.

Still, Catherine was the one who was left to deal with her farewell. How she wanted that he could remain with her. She spent so many years waiting for him, and was anxiously waiting for the time not much unlike the past two years where they lived together in a calm atmosphere with no worries. Still, she had known about the sins he had that weighed him down, but thought they would never lead to this point. She had lost her father already, so she was capable of handling such a change. Still, how it hurt her so.

The wife smiled brightly though. "You have nothing to worry about now, Clive." She told him. "You can count on me to help your daughter through this. To help your friends and the girl named Sakura who had grown so attached to you. They are as much my family as they were your own after all." She looked to the orange sky with a red portion near to the sun. Tomorrow would be a nice day if she believed in the superstition that red sky at night meant sailor's delight. "I always knew life was haunting you. I knew this would happen, and that is why I already was prepared for this, but it hurts me anyway. Still, I will keep strong so that your family will remain strong as well." She placed her finger to her lips and then to the box in some odd kiss. "Farewell, Clive."

It was perfect timing that the last moment they had together was the same moment the sun set on them. Though she soon walked back to town as the others did to eat dinner. They would all probably end up telling tales about Clive and everything. How he acted. And in the nostalgic moment they probably will laugh so much it will hurt. Somehow a funeral often started sadly, but by the end, people found their love for the lost one, and they will have so many tales, or hear so many tales, and recover some fading memories that they almost lost, and it would bring smiles to them. It was an odd occurrence, but one that was welcomed.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**I am getting really slow. I looked back at Book 1, it took me two days to write over twenty chapters to it. So far it's been five days and I only have two chapters of twelve for Book 13, this being one of them. So…slow updates is all I can say.**


	94. I forget the title for this long chapter

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 94: Inu Gato and the Wedding Dress"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Since I have no idea how to really describe a beautiful looking wedding dress, I'll just leave it to your imaginations when it comes up. We've all seen them. All you need to know is that it's white.**

**And yes, if you know Spanish and Japanese I think Inu Gato ends up being Dog Cat. Don't ask me where the names come from. They come from some off place in my mind where you find names such as Loki Guaraldi and Samuel Watterson. Actually, Loki is based on the frost giant blood-brother of Odin, Guaraldi is from Vince Guaraldi the guy who made that Charlie Brown Christmas song, and Watterson is from Bill Watterson, my hero, who made Calvin and Hobbes. The only other hero I have is Lance Armstrong for some odd reason.**

**Gah, anyway, let's go on with a Adven—Sakura heavy chapter.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The Humphrey's Peak home of the Winslet family was quiet this afternoon. The sun was in the sky and part of it peeked it's way through the window on the building's walls, because where else would the windows be? Catherine and her daughter had left the home to go shopping among other things. That left Carole to sleep and rest while Sakura sat at the table enjoying a cup of tea. She was very ho-hum about things recently, and that was only made more obvious by the way she ran her finger around the lip of the cup. Her silent stare at the wall across from her as she sat at the table was broken when she shut her eyes at the sound of shoes on the wooden floor.

"Sa…I…uh…" Adven voice came from the nearby doorframe as he searched for the right words.

Sakura was less than amused. "What is it?"

He let out a cough. "I was just going to tell you that I was going to the tailor now to meet Jet." He paused. "I was worried you might still be sore at him, so I wasn't sure on what to say."

"No…that's all right." She sighed. Sakura was past holding a grudge over Jet. Now was the time for the awkward transition between them. "Thank you for thinking about my feelings though."

Adven suddenly had a new thought pop in his head. A question unanswered that he was dying to have an answer for. "Er…Sakura, I…I mean…I feel like there's some sort of gap between us recently." Though they were only five feet apart, it seemed like a mile. "Have…Have I done something wrong, because I am sorry that I did."

She shook her head slowly. "No…you did nothing wrong, Adven." She slowly turned her head to face him, opening her eyes and giving him a smile. "In fact, it was probably for the best. A good thing."

Adven stood there a bit perplexed. "And…what was it that I did?"

"I…I've been meaning to tell you…" She began as her smile dropped. It was suddenly silent and it felt like an eternity passed as he stared at her, and her eyes and face slowly drifted from his direction.

"What is it?" He wondered as he stood taller out of nervousness.

"I…" Her lips parted as her words hung on the tip of her tongue, but would not leave.

Suddenly the peace was broken as the front door opened. "Hello!" A suave voice greeted as the man walked into the room. He was a handsome man with blue eyes with black rimmed glasses in front of them. Glasses that didn't just help magnify his vision, but also enhance the beauty of his eyes. His head of red hair shook as the wind from outside touched it. As Sakura and Adven looked to him, he looked to Sakura, fixing his light blue collared shirt and given a kind look to her. "I'm sorry, but the door simply opened on me." He explained. He had come to it to knock, and instead it came open. Catherine must not have shut it fully as she left this morn.

Adven formed a fist. His upper teeth gnawing the lower ones. "Inu Gato!" He spoke out of anger. "What are you doing here?" He questioned with slit eyes and obvious distaste of the red-haired man named Inu.

"What right is it of yours' to ask me that, Bok?" Inu responded in a stuck-up sounding voice. He hid his mouth with a hand to it, as if mocking Adven. As Adven's fist grew tighter the man shook off the obvious anger radiating from the brunette and brought his hand to his side as he stepped closer to the table. "If you must know, I have heard of Sakura's loss, and have come to comfort her in her time of need."

"She needs none of the comfort you offer." Adven quickly spat.

Inu glanced at the man. "Mind your own business."

"Sakura is my business when it comes to you." Adven quickly countered.

"Adven Thaddeus Bok!" Sakura erupted as the room went silent.

That was broken by a stifled laugh from Inu, "Y-Yo-Your middle name is—"

"Inu!" Sakura warned as he quickly went quiet. "Both of you be quiet." She went on to say. "Inu is right, Adven, this is none of your business. You said you had to meet Jet, so go and do so and we will talk later." She said never looking to the man, in a harsh tone.

It was silent as Adven simply nodded and nodded his head. "Hmph! Right. I'm sorry." He apologized in a rough voice that should have told anyone he wasn't sorry at all. "I'll see you later." Adven began to walk for the door and past Inu.

"Bye now." Inu smugly said to him during their passing.

"And Sakura," Adven began as he stood at the front door holding the handle and ready to shut the door.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I think the gap just got larger." And with that the door was shut with a normal sound showing neither anger nor sadness.

Sakura blinked as she looked to the table, staring at her cup. "Finally," Inu happily stated as he sat down at the table. "Your guard dog has left." He mused.

"He is no such thing to me, Inu." Sakura simply said, standing up for Adven.

"Is he your boyfriend then?" Inu asked with a more serious attitude. "I was hoping to fill that position, if you allow me." He paused as he reached out and touched her left hand that lied on the table. "Let me take you out on a walk, maybe? I have come all this way to see you, Sakura. The woman I love."

It was silent for a moment as Sakura retracted her hand from his. "Inu, we are colleagues. You are a reporter, and so am I. We serve the same paper." She paused before looking to him. "We will never be more that that, I'm sorry."

He sat there with a lingering stare aimed at her. He was stuttering out of shock as he found his words, "What of our previous dates? You tell me there was no feeling when we went out on those dates?" Inu questioned with emotion. "No feeling when you kissed me."

"You kissed me, I just…I don't know what I did." Sakura defended.

"Still, you tell me I am to believe that?" He seriously wondered. "What, has that lowlife teacher impregnated you or something?" The red-haired man scoffed. "Did he force you to be his?"

Sakura slammed her hand on the table in response, shutting Inu up. "Adven would never do such a thing." Her face of anger turned to one of guilt. "In fact…it is probably me who takes advantage of him."

"He is not your boyfriend."

"No," Sakura simply said. "He is something more."

It was silent as Inu stood upward from the chair. "Hmph…is that so?"

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. Her words sounding so sure.

"I am sorry then, and I will leave."

"Thank you." She simply said as Inu left the home with a bruised heart and ego.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Away from any homes or safe haven there was the tailor shop where Jet had decided to get his tux from for his wedding. Of course, it was sort of stupid for a person to only go the week before to get the tux, because sometimes you can't be too sure it would be ready. Still, he decided on this now, so he and Adven had to stand around while trying them on to see which worked best. Adven was at this moment Jet's best man only because he didn't want to leave the responsibility to Gallows or otherwise he might end up in some troublesome situation down the road.

Adven currently was having some trouble with his bow-tie. He was considering to not wear one at this point because he had now tied his fingers into it for the third time. He sighed as if all his troubled would just vanish with it. He glanced around the room as he noticed it was just him and Jet. "No Gallows or that Pike guy?"

Jet shook his head. "Gallows has some traditional Baskar outfit for such things, and Pike already has clothes for a wedding."

"I see."

"Why does my best man look like he's in a sour mood?" Jet questioned as he tried to get his coat on. It didn't fit. He threw it aside.

Adven took in a breath as he tried the bow-tie again. "It's…Sakura seems to be getting further and further away from my grasp with every passing day. I'm not even sure I can love her anymore because…she just doesn't seem the same." He looked to the ceiling with a puzzled look. "She's hiding something from me, and I think it's the fact she loves Inu Gato. She and he are probably together and she just finds it too hard to tell me…especially after I gave my life to try and protect her in Neon City." He hung his head as he tossed the bow-tie aside out of anger. He was not going to get it right, and everything was just frustrating him. "If I lost her now…I…"

"Huh?" Jet sat there with a thought. Not really fazed by Adven's angry motions. "Inu Gato? Isn't he a reporter?" He remembered seeing that name before.

"He and Sakura work at the same paper."

"Hmm…but I thought you and Sakura were together." Jet thought over. "I mean, I heard you go out to dinners and other dates."

"While we do get around to that, we've never kissed, not even really hugged. She barely even let's me hold her hand." Adven dismissed the rumors Jet had heard. "We aren't boyfriend or girlfriend to the other, despite everything we've been through…"

"I see. I wasn't aware."

"Maybe…I should just quit." Adven rambled sadly. "For more than two years I've loved her, and I have nothing to show for it. She doesn't love me at all."

"She loves you, Adven." Jet said with a confident tone and smile. "I'm sure of it, so don't throw in the towel yet." He assured him. "You might be right. She's not telling you something, but maybe that something is that she loves you, but she isn't sure on how to say it." The gray-headed man pointed out.

Adven looked to the wall with thought. "She…was going to tell me something before Inu showed up…and back in Neon City when she told me to protect her she was going to say the same thing I think. I just don't know what it is."

"Wait for her to tell you what she has been meaning to say, before you decide to give up." Jet suggested.

Adven nodded knowing Jet was right. "Yeah, thanks."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

It was late at night by the time Adven had returned to the Winslet home he and Sakura were staying at. Catherine and Kaitlyn were already in bed, and so was Carole. Adven was surprised though when he found the seat furthest from the door at the table was still occupied by Sakura who still had a teacup before her. Whether it had been refilled or not was beyond Adven's knowledge. Still, he found it odd to see the woman still sitting the same as she was when he left. Covered in the dark and seen only because of the dancing flames atop wax candles.

"No Inu?" Adven simply said as the door remained open, allowing some bugs in.

"He's left." Sakura responded in a weak voice as he shut the door behind him.

"How long did he stay?"

"Only for ten more minutes after you left."

"I see…"

"He's not the man I love." She said, flat-out.

Adven took some steps to place his hands on the back of the chair that sat across from Sakura. He leaned down on it as he gathered the nerve to speak. "An' who is?"

Sakura let out a laugh finding the question absurd. "I'm not sure who they are yet. A boy or a girl, but I do know I love them, whoever they are." Adven looked at her oddly. Was she playing some game with him? Saying she does not know whom it is she love. That, and now it sounded as if she was even questioning her sexuality. Was the reason she did not love Inu nor him because she was a lesbian? Too many worried questioned ran through his mind.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry." She scoffed waving her hand to dismiss the questioning look she was giving him. "I was just thinking. The truth is…the man I love knows I love him, and that should be enough." She mused as she stared into his eyes. It seemed like she was telling him something, but he was not picking it up. "If you can find him, tell him I love him."

"I will…but I'm not sure I will meet him."

"No matter." She brushed his confused statement off. "When I do, I will say it myself." She sat there a moment. "Anyway, how did the fitting go? Did you and Jet look handsome in the tuxes?"

Adven grinned as he watched her anxious face. It had felt like it had been a long time since he saw her looks so enthusiastic about something. He sat on the chair to comfortably talk now that business was over. "You'll just have to see." He jokes as she smiled back at him.

"Fine." She laughed as she stood up. "I suppose you'll want some of the dinner we had?"

"Nah, me and Jet ate." He responded.

"I see…maybe you wouldn't mind helping me out with a crossword puzzle then?" She tapped her finger on the table. "You are so much better at them than I."

He nodded. "Sure."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

At the Enduro-Maxwell home in Valhalla two women sat on the bed in the brunette's room. One was Emilia, and the other Virginia herself. "So you have your dress, Virginia?" Emilia wondered with glee. "And Jet was only just getting his tux now."

"Right." Virginia nodded with a smile. "You wanna see the dress?"

"Of course!" Virginia was quick to find a white box in her closet made to hold her wedding dress and placed it on her bed. She quickly took the lid off and held it up to her body for her friend to see. "Jet hasn't seen this yet, has he?"

"No, why?" Virginia questioned. She found it an odd question to ask.

"Well, I hear that it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the day."

"Really?" The younger girl was shocked to hear.

"Wow, is that your dress?" Suddenly all four female eyes went to Jet who stood at the door, and Virginia quickly put her dress away in the box so he could no longer see it. She hoped he didn't if the superstition were true.

"Why didn't you knock?" Virginia shouted with rage.

Jet scratched his cheek. "Uh, well, it's sort of my house."

"Sakura lives here too!" Emilia shouted out. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"I didn't even know you two were here." Jet said in his defense.

"That's no excuse." Emilia continued.

"Hey…why are you both mad? It can't be just because I came in here."

"You idiot!" Emilia barked. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress." She explained.

"It is?" Jet was shocked to hear this startling news, but then he realized the truth and scoffed. "That's just a superstition."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Emilia wondered.

"Uh…" Jet suddenly turned around and pointed out the doorway into the carpeted hall. "Oh, hey, it's time to work." He suddenly said and left the room with an afterimage of himself left behind. He was really in a rush to get out.

Emilia and Virginia looked at one another and the first woman shook her head. "It's hard to tell if he was serious or just running away." Emilia laughed.

"I know…Still, Emilia, do you really think this will mean bad luck?" Virginia questioned with worry. Her stomach was churning. "Maybe I should get another dress, or even cancel the wedding!"

"Calm down." Emilia suggested as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to help. "Knowing you two the day won't run smoothly even without luck being drawn into the formula." She joked. "Still, Jet is probably right."

"About it being a superstition?"

"Yeah." The older woman replied as she gave Virginia a smile. "You can't cancel the wedding."

"I know…I was just…afraid."

"Don't be."

"Should I get a new dress then?" Virginia wondered, now calmed.

"No, this one is too beautiful for that." Emilia looked to the box with the white wedding dress poking out from under the lid. Virginia was in such a rush she left some hanging out. "Listen, it's just a stupid wedding myth. No need to worry."

"Yeah…you're right." Virginia looked to her with a worried look. "But…Jet has a way of making myths real…"

Emilia remained silent.


	95. Payback

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 95: Payback"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**There's a reason why I write the original NDS before this one. That's because sometimes I find that the chapter in NDS isn't worth bringing over to this.**

**I see a new reviewer. Thank you a lot. Though, I think you might be disappointed when you see the wedding. But that does give me an idea what you said for something that happens later later later on. I know I added two laters, but that's how long it really seems to me.**

**Okay, let's begin with this chapter that's sort of a lot of genres at once. There's angst, and there's humor, and this chapter is all mainly about Jet.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

As the sun touched the ground in the distance of the Enduro—Maxwell home, it looked almost as if the sun would light the grassy ground on fire. Though the beautiful red sky went unnoticed by a young man who swung the Raven's Wing outside his home until his body became sweaty. He had already thrown his shirt aside he was so drenched, and his wet form only proved that he had been at this for hours desperately swinging this rather large blade about.

He finally weakened and lowered his blade with a huff. "Damnit." He cursed. "The Raven's Wing still fails to work." He planted it in the ground where it changed to its original battered and worm katana form. "All it does is transforms in my hands now."

Jet's ears lifted when he heard cloth blowing in the wind. The fluttering of a dress. Virginia walked up to him with a worried look on her face. "Don't stress yourself, Jet."

Jet stayed quiet a moment. "Even if Clive's death wasn't my fault…I'm still too weak." He explained. "I should have been focusing on staying strong these last two years and not just relaxing with you."

"Peace has come now," Virginia remarked, thinking back on their long years of travel from the very start on the train to Neon City, "You have no reason to become stronger than you are now."

"Right…but the same could have been said two years ago as well." Jet remarked, and he was right, there was peace two years ago, and that was broken easily. "Adven and I fought six months ago and we tied, but he definitely had the upper-hand then."

Virginia looked to him more intently. Standing close. "What do you intend to do then?"

"I'll just have to work on getting better…and the best way to do that for me is in real combat."

"Oh." She remarked. "Should you really?"

"If I want to be able to protect my family and friends I should." Jet remarked. "That's the first time I can say family…because of you." The two exchanged glances before Jet moved towards Virginia, and she dismissed him. "Why?"

"You're all sweaty. I'm not letting you touch me." She explained.

"Right." Jet laughed. "I'm going to go use the radio to contact Adven and Emilia."

Virginia sighed. "I best get the First Aid kit ready then." She counted up some numbers on her fingers. "I hope I have enough bandages left."

OKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKKOKOKOKOK

The next afternoon the sun hung beautifully over the area now known as Valhalla once more. In fact, everyday seemed to be beautiful here. Sometimes though it did rain. Outside of the Enduro—Maxwell home stood Adven and Emilia not really sure why they were there.

Adven looked to Emilia. "So…did we come here?"

"Well, it can't be a normal visit since he asked me specifically to bring my shinobi-zue." Emilia replied.

"Yeah, he said for me to bring a weapon along too."

"Ahem." They looked to Jet who walked out of the home as the screen door swung and hit with a soft bang. "Listen…after Neon City I realize I've been slacking off, so I asked you here so I can train myself to be stronger." He informed the two. "You're going to help me by coming at me with everything you've got, understood?" He wondered as he joined them on the lawn.

"Are…are you sure about that?" Adven asked with an evil grin as Emilia formed one too. They looked to one another briefly.

"Yeah, why?" Jet wondered, totally missing what was going on with them.

"Oh-ho!" Adven mused. "Nothing."

"Right." Emilia sternly said. "Let's begin."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The orange sun once again touched the ground as the day came to an end. On the porch of the Enduro—Maxwell home sat four bodies. Virginia diligently and gingerly wrapped bandages around the arms and legs of Jet's body, as well as his chest.

She looked to Adven and Emilia who sat sipping tea nearby on the steps, wearing no bandages and in pristine condition. "Did you two really have to gang up on him?" She chastised.

"Well," Adven began, lowering his cup, "He did ask for it."

"Right." Emilia said with a nod.

"I just call it payback for all the things he has done against us." Adven further explained.

"Right." Emilia agreed with a nod.

"And don't worry, we kept his ring finger and face untouched so at least those will be fine for next weeks wedding."

"Right." Emilia said with another nod.

Adven stopped and looked at Emilia, as did she. He furrowed one brow. "Are you just going to agree with everything I say?" He wondered with annoyance.

"Right." She nodded as Adven flung his cup to the lawn with a groan. It seemed now that Emilia was the only victor today.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Okay, next chapter I will finally reveal what is so wrong with Sakura that the gap between she and Adven even exists. I have been planting lots of hints for it since part one of Book 12. I could have sworn someone would call me out on it, but…whatever. Maybe you don't really know what it is. She simply has trouble admitting her love to Adven…**


	96. Bundle of Confusion and Mizu Bok?

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 96: Bundle of Confusion"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Here goes, another Sakura—Adven heavy chapter, with some Jet and Virginia mixed in. After this one we will have a Gallows chapter, a short little chapter, and then the start of the wedding day. I cut out the one regarding Adven and Jet's search for the Mayflower Ring that supposedly grants the bearer good luck. He was going to get it as the wedding ring for Virginia, because it grants good luck, and it would probably set her mind at ease after he saw the dress, but, that chapter didn't really pan out well, and became just pointless aside from what I have said. But that would have come between the first part of this chapter and the last part, and it would mean that three days past between the two. I will still follow that timeframe though.**

**Boy, you really embarrass me with compliments, it's hard to stay my usual modest self who thinks he has just pathetic work when you say things like that. Anyway, the wedding will…be surprising. You'll never see the ending to Book 13 coming, that's how surprising it will be.**

**I would also like to warn you, that I will be coming out soon with another WA3 fanfic, this one will be fully AU though, and…it won't have any of the humor that I usually have. In fact, most of it will just be sad…whatever, there will also be no Gallows in the story, because I couldn't put him in, but Adven shows up. It's only that way because this is a fic that is an AU of NDS that I made, and it has the Negative and Positive Cannon appearing in it, so I couldn't replace Adven with Gallows…so Gallows won't show up. But at least I did not put Emilia instead of Clive, so he stays in it. Anyway, more on that when I finally finish the 1st chapter.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

It was another beautiful day at the Enduro—Maxwell home. The bugs were fluttering about, and the birds made their beautiful sounds. The wind blew making the land feel cool and warm, as the sun stared at the home from overhead. In the kitchen Virginia was pouring a drink for her guest, Sakura, as they sat at the round table they had.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" Sakura wondered. "It's only five days away now."

"Excited?" Virginia questioned. "More like nervous." She admits. "It's a big step. I'm afraid I might not be ready for it sometimes."

"Oh, and like Jet is?" She laughed. She took a sip of her tea and paused out of thought. With a more serious face she looks out the window of the home. "Say…how did the engagement begin? Did he ask you, or was it the other way around?"

"Actually…there was no question." Virginia replied with thought. "One day we were just in town for dinner about seven or eight months ago, and Jet mentioned that it was almost like we were married. Suddenly, we both said maybe we should get married and we both agreed." The brunette explained with a fond smile on her face looking back on her memories. "I was really happy. I mean…living out here with him for so long. My making clothing and his selling it. Him going to town and working then coming back for a supped I made. It was already like we were husband and wife to begin with."

"I always saw marriage proposals as working differently." Sakura remarked.

"You have to remember that Jet and I are not normal." Virginia laughed. "He rearely shows such emotion like that. I mean, it was hard enough for him to say he loved me, for him to pop the question would seem impossible alone. It did take me to get him to even say he loved me after all."

"Yeah, you are too shy, modest, and afraid to even ask such a thing really, but you're still more open than him."

"R-right."

"It's amazing you two can get married just like that. I find it hard enough to even find a boyfriend."

"So Adven isn't your boyfriend?" Virginia questioned.

"Well…you see…he's not my official boyfriend." Sakura oddly explained. She was going to say more, but shook it off and changed the subject. "Say, Emilia told me about your dress."

"That's changing the topic." Virginia noted.

"No, not really."

"If you say so…"

"So, what color is it?"

"White?"

"I see…" Sakura looked into her drink with a downcast look. "So you can wear white then? You're…a virgin?"

"Yes, aren't you?" Virginia answered back and being naïve.

"No, not for the last two or three weeks I haven't." Sakura remarked, not really caring for the statement.

"Really?" Virginia asked anxiously. She calmed. "Can…can you tell me about…y'know…I mean, does it hurt or anything?"

Sakura looked right into Virginia's eyes. "Virginia, they say it is often hard to become pregnant on the first try."

"Sakura?" Virginia muttered. She suddenly did not like the way this was going.

"It wasn't hard for me."

"Y-yo-you're pregnant?" Virginia shouted out of shock, nearly knocking her cup over as Sakura waved her arms quickly telling her not to shout it out loud. The two finally went back to normal. "For how long?"

"I told you. Two weeks or so. I lost track with Neon and everything." She took a sip of her tea. "At first…I didn't think I was, but, I mean, I had all the signs, and everything, so I saw my doctor…and…"

"Wait," Virginia suddenly remarked. "Who's the father?"

"Promise not to tell?" Sakura questioned with an angry look. "Any of this?" She added. "I don't want anyone else to know I'm pregnant or who the father is. I haven't even told him yet."

A light bulb went on in Virginia's mind. "Y-Y'mean…"

"Yes, Adven's the father." Sakura simply finished.

"You two…did 'it' then?" Virginia questioned nervously. "He…he doesn't seem like he is even aware of that much."

"He isn't." Sakura answered. "He doesn't remember us even having sex." She hung her head as her bangs fell forward. "That's why I've been rather confused about this. I've wanted to tell him about all of this. In Neon, and even the other day, and I was so close to telling him I was pregnant." The silver-haired woman was on the verge of crying in response to her fear. "I've dropped enough clues…but…"

"Adven is the King of the Clueless." Virginia noted.

"Right."

"Still…how did it happen?" Virginia asked. "Why doesn't he know you two…did that?"

"He's a lightweight." Sakura shrugged.

"So…this involves alcohol in the end?"

Sakura sighed. "He was my date to a newspaper party a few weeks ago. He had too much, and I had very very little."

"Then….you wanted him…to…y'know?"

"Yes." Sakura admitted. "I…I love him. At least I thought so." She sat there with a thought going over her words. "Well, not a thought. I think I love him. I…just am afraid to tell him that though."

"He would really want to know this though." Virginia replied, knowing Adven and his love for Sakura very well.

"I know…" Sakura moaned. "And he deserves it…but…if I tell him about the baby…it's too much at one time for him to handle."

"Maybe so…but…it's show soon."

"I know, I know." Sakura bitterly replied. She has worried about that after the first try of telling Adven. If she didn't say anything, her own body will soon tell him. "I have to tell him soon."

"Adven said you needed him to protect you. That you were not the fighter you are back in Neon. This is why, right?"

"I didn't want it to be harmed." Sakura sternly stated. "I'm going to have this baby, and I am determined to do that."

"An' this is why you were hurt even more…when Clive died?"

"Yes…I wanted him to be like a grandfather just like he was like a father to me…but…now that just isn't possible."

"Will you name it after him, if it's a boy?"

"Yes, probably…but I really should wait until Adven has his say before I start thinking too far ahead." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura, I'm glad you can trust me like this."

"So am I." She laughed. "We've come a far way, just like Adven and Jet."

Virginia scrunched her lips as a thought took her. "Will you marry Adven?"

Sakura shook her head with lack of an answer. "I don't know." She replied. "It'd be…too much. We don't need to be married to have a baby."

"I know, but it still would work out best that way."

"Maybe." Sakura replied, taking it into consideration. "I think I'll just have to wait and see how Adven reacts first." She put on a sour face. "He may not want me afterwards."

"He'd never do that." Virginia replied.

"Yeah, I know…but…it's one of my fears at this point."

"Well, I will always be here for you," She encouraged. "And so will everyone else."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, at least I have friends to fall back on." She sat there a moment. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"Adven told me, back at the funeral, that I could count on him to catch me if I fall."

Virginia nodded fiercely. "I'm sure you can hold him to that."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So…uh, can you tell me more about…uh…" Virginia fumbled on her words. Her face a livid pink. "How your child was made?"

Sakura smirked. "You seem interested."

"Well…Jet and I will be…doing that eventually…so I better learn more about it now." She scratched her cheek nervously. "So I don't make a fool out of myself."

"Well, okay then, but it wasn't very romantic…" Sakura warned.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"Say, Jet," Virginia began as Jet entered the bedroom. He suddenly regretted returning to the room after breakfast this morning. He did not know that she had been thinking over the knowledge of Sakura's pregnancy for the last three days, and she wanted to get her problem with Adven finished. "Don't you think Sakura and Adven's relationship is…well…odd?"

Jet stood there a moment. "A bit." He replied. "But, hey, they're both odd too."

Virginia laughed. "So are you."

"Adven loves Sakura." Jet simply said. "It hurts him to not be with her, but what can he do about it?"

"He could do a lot of things." Virginia remarked.

"He could, but it would all come down to Sakura in the end." Jet shrugged. "She seems to be afraid of just admitting her love for him and saving us all this headache."

"She has the right to be nervous and afraid!" She shouted in the woman's defense.

Jet was a bit surprised by her reaction, but continued. "Why's that?" He wondered. "Because of her father issues and all of that? I was sure that she had resolved those already."

"Well, I think she has the right to be afraid." She calmly continued.

He blinked. "Well, I never said she didn't." Jet thought it over a minute. "But Adven's just as afraid."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Jet went about his day. He had some jobs left to do in town. Being that the wedding was in a few days most of the guests for the wedding were already staying either in the Enduro—Maxwell home, or in the sandcraft Emilia made. This also allowed for the wedding to easily be set up at the shrine near to the cliff that overlooked the water. Adven felt her got the worst job though, because here he was in the afternoon setting up chair for the wedding. An annoying task.

"Adven?" He put down the chair he had and looked at Virginia who stood ten chairs away from him.

He was surprised to see her. "I'll be done by evening."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." She shook her head.

He looks at her with a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Adven, I'm sure that if you asked Sakura would marry you." The woman paused. "She would accept."

"What?" He looked at her as if she were an alien.

"Sakura will marry you if you ask." She sternly repeated.

"No, I heard you, I just don't understand why you suddenly said that." Adven definitely thought now that she was going insane. His shallow laugh told her that as well.

She kept her face on. "I said that because I care about you two."

"She wouldn't want to marry me." He dismissed as he went on to set up another chair. "We aren't even boyfriend or girlfriend. What makes you so sure she would accept?"

"Because she…" Virginia realized that she couldn't let on and break her promise. "Well, I mean, I can just tell." She said with seriousness. "It's a 'woman's intuition' sort of thing."

"I…I don't know." Adven replied with hesitation, placing down another chair firmly. "I don't think asking her to marry me would be smart. I really don't want to suffer something that embarrassing." He replied. "I mean, burning down a restaurant while on a date with her is embarrassing as it is." He shook his head with a definite no. "I don't want to widen the gap we have between us."

"But…" Virginia fought but could do little.

"Thank you anyway, Virginia." He replied with a grateful smile, but it was only out of pity for her attempt. "But if there is someone you have to convince on getting married it's you."

"Me?" Virginia squeaked.

"You're afraid to get married right now." He concluded.

"I love Jet very much." She defended.

"I never said you didn't, but you are afraid of marriage."

"But I still have the strength to go through with it because of that love for Jet."

"Yes, and try not to forget that." He suggested as he placed another chair down. "I don't want to be standing next to Jet in two days when you decide not to show."

"That won't be happening." She defended with a scowl.

"I know, I was just warning you." He grinned as he placed another chair down.

She calmed. "Thank you."


	97. A Moment

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 97: A Moment"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

A ceiling fan splintered the light coming in through a window on the side of the room. The Enduro—Maxwell home was quiet once more in the living area as the early morning's hot sun had raised itself. Most of the Maxwell Gang was asleep or going about their business still, but Emilia herself was simply sitting on the couch with a depressing look to her face. Many thoughts racing through her mind. She heard a sudden footstep and she lost her depressing look for a happier one in a sudden nervous moment of hers'.

She looked to the man who had walked in. "Oh, Gallows, I didn't hear you."

"You try to hide it from me?" Gallows wondered as he walked into the room.

"What?"

Gallows stopped in front of her. "Emilia, I want you to comes somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"You will see when we get there." He grinned.

"Oh…Right. I would be glad to come with you then."

"I'll be in _SAND_ waiting for you then." The Baskar waved and left the room as Emilia sat there in confusion. It was awkward of him to act like that. She knew he was up to something, but had no idea what. She simply went along with it.

She soon found herself on the ship with Gallows at the helm. Neither of them had spoken for the longest times it seemed. Finally, Emilia leaned over the chair and looked outside. "Are we headed to my home or to Baskar?"

"No." Gallows shook his head. "Neither of those are really home for us anyway. I was sort of thinking that following Nobuo—Eon that being far away from civilization would be for the best…but…that wasn't true at all." He stated.

"So…the place you want to put your new home is at our destination?" She wondered.

"Emilia…" Gallows blinked. "All of these questions will be there when we arrive. That's all you need to worry about."

It was silent for the longest time as Gallows continued to pilot the ship. "Gallows?"

"Yeah?"

"You already noticed that I am not happy. That since Clive's death I have felt that I am suited for a similar fate?" She wondered.

"Yes." The Baskar confirmed. "I intend to get you to stop thinking such stupid thoughts. "To return you to your normal self."

"I always thought you hated my normal self."

"It's who you are deep down." Gallows replied. "So how could I hate that if I don't hate you?"

"It's so hard to remain as you are when your life seems to alter drastically all the time. When you realize the way you live will end up with you in the grade. It is not fair, and living like I did seems harder when you only can see your future ending up as my pathetic attempt to atone for a sin I made long ago."

"Jet said the correct thing." Gallows muttered. "Though we all lost a part of our hearts, other people will quickly take those roles over and cover that hole up. This is something that has happened to you all too many times."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Listen, your answers are all going to be at our destination."

"I'll wait then." She sighed. "To find them."

"Good."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Outside of the town of Fenix the two stood as Gallows covered Emilia's eyes with his hands. It had been a long time since they were here, and the town in the distance had grown. This had been where the two sat following Emilia's battle with Isamu, but aside from that, Emilia did not understand why they were here once Gallows removed his hands.

"It's…why here?"

"I've been thinking a lot recently, about the past, and something about here kept showing up in my memories."

"You mean, from that talk we had here after I beat Isamu?" She wondered.

"Right."

"And this is where I…" She paused as she thought over the moment here that she told him she would help him with women advice, but in the end she never gave him the right sort. "What did you realize when you thought about this place?"

"I realized one thing about what you were supposed to be doing for me. You were supposed to help me find a girlfriend." He smirked. "I realized the truth about many things about you."

"Gallows?" Emilia looked to him with question.

"Your mother is too smart for me, for anyone." He laughed. "Listen, I came here so I can, tell you something important."

"Yes…tell me what you're up to."

Gallows laughed and looked to her. Caught of guard, she found his lips upon his, and she accepted their first kiss. She finally broke away. "Gallows?"

"The truth was, that all along, the woman I was after was you." He laughed. "I love you."

"Gallows." She placed her fingers on her lips. "Thank you."

"Living far from people like we do is not life." Gallows noted. "I have altered your life again…are you happy?"

"Y-yes."

"You said that you could never be the normal again, but, isn't what you feel normal?"

She scoffed. "I was wrong then, back on _SAND_."

"Listen, you have so many holes in your heart you must be leaking, but I intend to do my best to cover them up."

"Thank you." Emilia went over a thought. "Would you like to start now?"

"Yeah."


	98. Strange Happenings

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 13—Neon: Chapter 98: Strange Happenings"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Next chapter, the wedding. The end of Book 13. So, next time, but for now, this little chapter that is actually important to have before the story of Book 14 and Book 15 can come to pass.**

**On a side note, this all takes place the same day that the last chapter did, so Gallows and Emilia are not involved in this chapter at all. This is also a day or so before the wedding, so in case you were wondering about the time.**

**I was actually about to redo the last chapter and replace the roles of Gallows and Emilia, and Emilia would actually admit what I hinted at that all this time she really was in love with Gallows, which is why she gave him such horrible advice about women most of the time. Well, among other things that she has implied, but never came through with.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The afternoon was a gracious one as the sun was giving a grand smile down upon the Enduro—Maxwell home. Jet placed an ace of hearts down upon the coffee table with a flick. His knees tucked under him in the same manner as Adven's own legs. Adven saw Jet's moved and played a ten of spades. They looked to one another with determined glares as it was now time to start a war.

Virginia meanwhile, was weaving on her loom as Carole aided her. What they were making was unknown, but knowing Virginia they might be making something that she intended to be something else. For example, she could be making what she thinks is a sweater, but in reality is a really bad shirt.

Pike, who was not all too interested in being there in the first place, but not intent on making the trip back tomorrow for the wedding, sat quietly reading a book. He was sort of regretting ever getting involved with Jet. In the end he was chased by drone robots, as well as having to deal with the wedding trouble, as well as the oddities that is the Maxwell Gang and it's allies.

One such ally, juts burst through the front door creating a bang when the knob hit the wall and the screen door shut behind her. Sakura moved quickly to be front-and-center, standing behind the couch, leaving the room's inhabitants to look over at her anxious form. "Hey, you guys have to hear this." She waved a paper in her hands furiously out of excitement. Sakura had a way of being anxious about big news. She was a reporter after all, and knew the scent of a good story.

"What's that?" Jet opened up, knowing no one else would.

"Well, it's really odd." She remarked.

Pike lowered his book. "Something you heard from your paper?"

She placed her index finger up and gave a knowing grin. A wink of her eye. "Yep. It's some strange news that's been coming up over by the city near the new Ark of Destiny HQ."

"The one that was put right where the last one was?" Adven muttered.

"Right." Sakura crossed her arms. Pelt up with some unknown energy. "Y'see, people have been showing up in comas, and some even died."

"What sort of thing can cause that?" Virginia wondered from her stool.

"I don't know, but all of them had their life sucked from them." Sakura replied the grim news, but with an ecstatic grin. "This was happening all over that place two days ago, but yesterday all these attacks vanished. They stopped."

"So…what do the doctors say?" Adven wondered, placing down three cards on the table. "Even better, what does the Ark of Destiny say?"

"Well, some who were in comas came out of them recently. They said they had horrible nightmares while they were in the comas, and once out of them, their health returned." She replied. "They said it was as if their worst fears came to haunt them, but they got free of their comas somehow and simply woke up. So they believe the people in comas were all suffering from some sort of psychological attack…but…no one can really know for sure." The silver-haired beauty shrugged. "The Ark says that they have no official response at this time, but a patrol has been sent out in order to find whoever or whatever has harmed these people. But they feel for now that the culprit has fled the area and for now Filgaia is safe. They say they have other towns at work being on the lookout for an odd person."

"That is odd." Jet noted, placing three cards on the table. "But it's definitely not some demon like that Auriol…when she took life the people are left shriveled up and dried." Jet thought over the situation. "The way you would think this to be…No, forget it." He shook his head.

"What is it, Jet?" Virginia wondered.

"I was wrong." Jet replied. "Don't ask me anything more."

"I'm sorry."

Adven scratched his chin as he played his King of Hearts with a hidden smile at the card. "Hmm…Well, out here in Valhalla we should be safe, and the culprit isn't showing up anywhere so maybe it's all over." He suggested. "It could have just been some bug of lore who poisons people with hallucinogenic chemical and feeds on their life, but then they die in a day or go back into some hibernation for like…another 1000 years."

"I don't think I've heard of such a thing." Carole noted.

"Still…it's possible." Adven remarked as Jet somehow produced an Ace of Hearts. He blinks. "Not…possible…" He weakly lets out as he bangs his head on the table.

Nervously Jet looks away to the rest. "Well, anyway…let' snot worry about such stupid things. We have a wedding to deal with tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went about their business as Sakura sat on the couch to read the rest of the news she had. Jet just waited for Adven to stop banging his head on the table so they could finish their game.


	99. Wedding

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 13—Crimson Clovers: Chapter 99: Double Vision"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**It's time that I finally get to the wedding, eh? Why am I writing this AN? Just to mess with you is all. That's right, I just wasted valuable time and delayed you from beginning the chapter.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOK**

In a small setup off the coast of the Vahalla sea was the setting for the Enduro—Maxwell wedding. The chairs had been set by Adven, and the alter and all other necessary items had been provided among the church. It was built in the shape of a lower-case 't', with the entrance on the smaller end of the t, and the alter at the longer side. There were five rooms in each of the left and right side of the t. At each of the ends were the rooms where the bride and groom were readying themselves, with Virginia on the right wing and Jet on the left. In the ornate room lavished with red carpeting stood Virginia in her white gown pacing about the floor, causing the threads to create a noticeable line in the carpeting. Catherine, Carole, and Emilia watched the worrisome woman.

Sakura walked in, and immediately took notice of the pacing bride-to-be. She quickly shut the door. "How's Virginia doing?"

"Just look at her." Emilia simply sighed.

"So…she has last minute jitters?" Sakura questioned. "Well, can't blame her. The wedding's only an hour away."

Catherine stops the pacing Virginia, who looks at the older woman. "Virginia, don't worry. Marriage is a great thing."

"Right." Carole chimed in. "To tell the truth…I was nervous, just like you, right before I married Clyde. I'm sure Catherine would say that she was just as nervous."

Catherine gave a slight nod. "It's worth it." She spoke. "To have a love just like that. Nothing makes you feel greater than a husband's love."

Carole agreed. "It means that you never have to be alone again."

"Yes, I know, I know." Virginia sighed with an agonized grunt in it. "And yet…something makes me nervous…I mean…not only do I have this…what if it's true that Jet's seeing my dress is bad luck?" She wrung her hands tight. "What if Jet doesn't show?"

"You know he would never do that!" Sakura yelled in Jet's defense.

Emilia interrupted him. "Virginia, I'm sorry I ever mentioned the dress thing. But I was wrong to. It's not true. It's just a superstition." She argued. "A wedding myth. Nothing more."

"Virginia…you are nervous, and you're afraid to be, you might even feel embarrassed about it." Sakura softly explained. Her hands sweating even through the white gloves she wore to match her soft colored dress. "Like you were the only the one, but…I'm…just as nervous too right now."

"Sakura…" Virginia looked at the same aged woman.

Sakura instead faced the other three women in the room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Not to steal Virginia's thunder, but I have something to tell you three." She swallowed her spit. "I'm pregnant…with Adven's baby, but…he doesn't know anything about it."

Emilia blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Oh my, I could be an adopted grandmother…at my age?" Catherine irked. "I think I'm too too young." She shook her head. Now she regretted having taken Sakura as a practical daughter like Clive because it made her feel old. She was far too young to be a grandma.

"B-but…how long?" Emilia wondered. Carole seemed pretty quiet through it all.

"Listen, Virginia," Sakura began. "If I…can do this, so can you do your own thing. Little by little…we have to face our fears and make big steps." She calmly suggested. "I could have just as simply got rid of this…but…I want to have the child." She firmly stated. "That's what I decided, and that decision is the cause of my worried and nervousness, but I know it is worth it. This wedding is your decision, the cause of what you're feeling. But just like this baby, your wedding is worth it. Don't disappoint your friends, family, and most importantly, Jet."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Carole noted.

Virginia sighed with a nod. "Sakura, I understand." She let out a breath of air from the side of her lip before smiling. "An'…you're right. I was so worried about the event, that I kept forgetting the benefits of the after. Heh, maybe I should have a child too. So we can arrange a wedding between them.

"Virginia, please, let's not be stupid." Sakura simply said with a moan. "Let's do one thing at a time."

Virginia laughed. "I was just kidding." She let the laugh fade. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Like Sakura is?" Catherine chuckled.

"Mother!" She barked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough that having a child is never easy." Carole smirked.

"Heh. I was planning on letting you two handle the baby after birth." Sakura mused. "I'll be going back to work right after the delivery."

Carole shook her finger as Catherine butted in first. "Nuh-uh, I don't think so."

Carole nodded. "You better plan on raising the babe between just you and Adven." She suggested.

"Well, I told you. Adven doesn't know…so I can't be sure he would even stay with me." Sakura replied with downcast expression.

"He better, or I'll slice him in two, but first…" Emilia declared, "I will cut off what spread his seed to you."

Sakura looked at the woman nervously, with a laugh that said that. "I'll be sure to tell him that when I talk to him about it."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

As guests took their seats, Adven was outside in the wings, currently the left one. He ran up quickly to one of the doors in the ornate halls as he viciously threw it open. Just as soon as he looked in he shut it and moved on to the next one, leaving behind a curse that he spoke. At the next door he opened it, and as soon as he found it right, he shut it close.

"Adven?"

"Huh?" The man jumped and turned to stone as Sakura came to his side. He looked to her like a stiff robot, eyes of question.

She looked at him like he were a little kid. "W-h-a-t a-r-e y-o-u d-o-I-n-g?"

"Uh…just," He glanced away. "Just looking for something."

"What's that?" She wondered.

"Uh…um…another chair." He lied. He found that to be sufficient and nodded abruptly. "Yeah, see, we need another chair."

"Oh…okay." She left him for the main hall with a paranoid look.

Adven calmed and drew in a breath of air. "What did you really lose?" Gallows wondered. Adven looked to him in shock as the Baskar comes out from a small alcove built into the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing there?"

"Watching you." Gallows answered. "Wanted to see why you just opened nine doors in this hallway. All except the one Virginia's in." He grinned. "You're not a pervert, because you would have gone there first."

"Well, it's nothing." Adven lied.

"I can tell lies when they come to a man with no poker face."

"Okay, well, don't freak out or anything, but…well, there's twenty minutes until the wedding and well…no groom."

Gallows eyes stayed on the brunette. He waited to hear that it was a joke, but it never came. "Jet's…missing?"

"Yeah." Adven dumbly nodded.

"You tell me not to freak out?" Gallows quietly shouted. "This is sort of a **HUGE** deal!"

"I know, so keep it down!" Adven suggested as they gained stares from some passing guests. They moved aside.

"Right, well." Gallows coughed. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere except the bride's room." Adven replied. "Even looked at his house and the sandcraft. Nothing."

"Well…hmm…" Gallows put his hand to his chin. "I'm at a loss."

"We…should just go to the priest and call this off." Adven suggested.

Gallows stretched out his arm to stop the other man. "No, we can't do that."

"Well, what?"

"Jet will show." Gallows said with honest trust in the punk. "We both know he actually has been looking forward to this, and he also would not stand Virginia up." The Baskar looked on with further trust. "He'll show up."

"Right." Adven replied with new confidence.

"Let's get to our places and tell them to go on. Jet will show up."

"I hope he does…or we'll be screamed at."

Gallows nodded. "Right…the day that Jet skips a wedding he is condemning the fates of all men."

"Aye."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

In soon enough time the wedding began as Adven, Gallows, and Pike stood at their places. The standard wedding march began as the bridesmaids began their walk down the aisle. They stop, and see no Jet at the alter however. Sakura choked down spit and kept up the walk, as did the others. It was at that time that Virginia began her walk as her uncle had the spot to hand her off to Jet. She too came to a stop, but continued anyway down the aisle.

"Where's Jet?" She wondered.

"He'll show." Her uncle spoke. "Let's continue though so no one can tell something's wrong."

"Right." She took a deep breath and continued her walk. They reach the end soon enough, and her uncle leaves her side for a seat. "Adven, where is Jet?"

"Uh…I'm sorry." Adven mumbled. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh…" Her words trailed off as her heart started to crack up.

After slow moments of silence, the priest walked forward. "It's been over a minute. Is the groom coming?"

"I—" Virginia's words broke off.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Everyone looked to Jet as he ran to his spot from the door near the alter. "I got lost in the halls." The young man explained.

The priest let off a cough. "Yes, well, let's begin, shall we." He turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…"

The words that the man spoke were not listened to by a worried Virginia. It was so odd of him to show up late like that. She looked at her soon-to-be-husband who stood in a black tux with a red bow-tie.

Adven's own eyes looked to the groom. Something about Jet…didn't seem right to him. But whatever his feeling was, he did not know it's cause. In wonder he just stared at the man.

Emilia shook her head. She had trouble understanding Jet's tardiness. He would never be late, and definitely not for Virginia. Even if he had his doubts, doubts that were not there yesterday, he still would have shown.

Adven squinted his eyes. Watching the man who he had fought countless times. His broad shoulders and muscle tone. The way his tan skin took in the sunlight. How his gray bangs with green hair under…wait.

The priest took his breath. "…Does anyone here today object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I do." Adven took a step forward from his spot with a serious look on his face.

"Adven?" Virginia looked to him with concern, confusion, and shock. Did he just say what she thought he did? But…that made no sense.

Sakura felt the same though, but mixed with anger, betrayal, and a feeling of being pathetic. "You…"

Suddenly a loud clink could be heard of a door opening at the end of the carpeted aisle between the two sections of guests. The large doors hitting the wall with a loud bang. "I object as well!" Jet declared from the doorway, dressed in the same outfit as the one at the alter.

"Jet?" Virginia questioned, looking at the second Jet. She slowly turned to look at the one beside her she was close to being married to. "Then…which…" The same confusion ran through the rest of the room aside from Adven and the two Jets.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**See, I told you there was no way you could see that one coming. The wedding ruined as two Jets stare at one another and the secret to this doubles will probably not be what you're expecting, and I have a good idea what you will think, but let me tell you, it's probably wrong.**

**Also, next chapter is 100! Wow…I wonder if I can even go that high. Fanfic might have some flaw being that you can't go triple digits. I don't know. I never saw one that high before, but either case, I'll continue into Book 14, but I will keep the title to that book secret because it would give a good idea about some things. I'll tell you the title as soon as it comes up in the text. Same thing with the original name of the next villain and the thing I lost during transition to this version. That'll probably be the same chapter though.**


	100. Chapter 100

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—: Chapter 100: Internal Struggle"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**To tell the truth, you were right about how something would stop the wedding. But I bet you weren't expecting it exactly the way I wrote it. I mean, you just said someone would burst into the wedding. So, I just finished the first three parts of the next Book, and those three all fit in this chapter. Chapter 100! Woo-hoo! Everybody shout!**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOK**

There was a silence to the room as eyes looked back and forth between the two Jets. "So…I guess that didn't hold you." The first Jet, who stood at the alter, spoke.

"Like a wooden door to an attic would stop me from getting to my own wedding!" The other Jet declared.

Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "What the heck is going on?

Adven rubbed his chin. "I noticed…that this Jet is tanner and under his gray bangs is green hair." Adven explained.

Without another word passing, the second Jet to arrive charged down the aisle in a sprint, and jumped at the first Jet who simply hit him aside and into the wall to fall to the ground. The room started to get loud as murmurs went about and some of the guests began to run out of the room. Adven quickly lunged at the one Jet with a punch, but it was easily caught. Before Adven could react he was tossed forward by the first Jet and crashed through five rows of chairs. Splintering the wood and causing wooden pieces to fall onto the brunette.

"Who are you?" Virginia wondered.

"Who am I?" The Jet beside her scoffed. "You know me already, Virginia."

"You are not Jet at all." She concluded.

"Right, I am not him. But I am someone you and the rest of your gang know."

"Who?"

"My name is unimportant, but if you so badly require it, I go by Gear."

"Gear?" Virginia wondered.

"Yes, that is the name I selected." Gear said. "It is a perfect name for what I am."

"And what are you?" The woman questioned.

"A man who has come for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Revenge on Jet Enduro and the ones who side with him." Gear spoke. "Revenge on the ones who destroyed everything I believe in as well as my dreams."

"Gear…a man who is out for revenge?" Virginia muttered to herself.

Gear faced the alter and the priest raising his arm. "Now, to clean this hall of filth." Opening his palm a wave of energy blows the man and the alter apart. Turning around Gear focuses his hand on the guests, but a shinobi-zue blade appears before him.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't about to ruin this day anymore than you have."

"Emilia Enduro." Gear laughed as the woman gave him a heated glare. "Try as you may, but you will probably be no challenge for me. Even though I'm sure you have become stronger, so have I."

Emilia scoffed with a grunt. "You are just another pathetic enemy from my past?" She wondered. "Those foes rarely stick around for long."

"Then I will prove otherwise."

Emilia was quick to swing her blade at Gear with much speed, but the man still moved aside anyway with much ease. It was also at that moment that Pike and Gallows went to work evacuating the guests so they were not harmed. Emilia continued her attack though, slinging about her blade with emotion. Still, Gear was a very agile man who was always half a minute ahead of her.

"Razor Kick!" The wind attack flew across the floor, but with a wave from his arm, it was destroyed and the wind attack blew apart.

"Never seen you use that one before." Gear laughed.

"Well, I've only just mad it." Was Emilia's cocky response. "Astral Punch!" With her free hand she sent the attack that Gear was quick to duck under. With no defense, Emilia was hit by three quick, hard-hitting punches. One to her chest, then her face, and then her gut. The assault placing the woman on the ground covered in the flowers that she was thrown threw by the attack.

She quickly jumped to her feet and ran at the man who looked like Jet. Gear moved his hand at incredible speed and hit the forearm that connected with the hand that held Emilia's blade. She was quick to drop it due to the hit, and was left open to an uppercut.

"You are pathetically slow." Gear commented. "I thought the 'Wind Knight' would be fast."

Emilia grit her teeth together with anger as a grunt escaped her mouth. "Gale Fist!" The swirling punch hit Gear right on the collarbone, while sending the man flying through the air and into the wall, where the hit caused fixtures on the wall to fall around him.

"Another new one." Gear stated as he rose back up as if nothing happened to him. "I wonder if you could have saved Lloyd if you had that one."

The mention of her dead lover caused Emilia's eyes to grow red with anger. "Shut up!" She bellowed.

"How could you not protect him? He must be angry that you failed him."

"How do you know all this?" She wondered.

"Long ago, when I wore another name, I hired you, but you're conscience took over. You couldn't accept the job I offered to you." Gear explained. "But that is not why I know these things."

Emilia was ready to run the Jet look-alike through with her blade. "Emilia, stop!"

"What?" She barked as she looked to Jet who stood by her now.

"Let me fight him. This is my fight." Jet explained.

"This is my fight just the same!" Emilia argued.

"No…I have a feeling this fight is mine alone." Jet insisted. He looked to Gear.

"And you would be right to think so, Jet." Gear confirmed. "We have a fight to finish."

"Do we?" Jet wondered. "I don't think we have ever met, _Gear_."

"Then you would be wrong." Gear mused.

"He's too strong." Emilia said. "If we fight together—"

"You're too weak." Jet told her. "Gear would run circles around you."

"Still, I should be better than you," She argued. "The man who has not been training himself."

"Emilia, I am your uncle by all rights. Do as I say." Jet had never ordered her like that before, nor use the uncle excuse. He was way too serious this time.

"I will never accept you as my uncle." She said with acid.

"So be it." Jet shrugged. "Lion's Fist!"

With wide eyes, Emilia is hit by Jet's attack and sent flying across the floor, but still gets up. "I'm not letting decide this!" She bellowed as she charged her uncle. Jet simple jumped over her, and in the process, kicked her head so she simply would fall to the red carpet.

He turned around as he landed, while Emilia stood up. "Stay out of my way, Emilia." But the woman made her way towards him. "Rage Swipe!" With a strong swing of hid left hand the woman is sent into the first few rows of chairs on the other side of where Adven was hit. As chairs broke apart and fell on Emilia's limp body, Jet looked at her softly. "Now…stay out of my way." Jet looked to his lookalike.

"So…you wish to fight me alone?" Gear wondered with curiosity.

"You know it is the only way."

"Yes. Let's begin this, one last time."

"I'm still pretty sure that this is the first time."

OKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Wow, so there we go. The start of Book 14, and a new mystery and fight. I'm sure you would like to know the story about who and what Gear is. That will come soon enough. As a hint, I will tell you the original name of Gear. It was Densuke. Which was a play on the name of the person Jet is playing from the original, Daisuke. But there is more to it all than just similar names. I decided on Gear, because it sounded like it could be a real name that was similar to Jet. How they are similar, I don't know. The characters do look the same. They also have two more things similar about them, but that comes up next chapter and those after it.**


	101. Mirror

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—: Chapter 101: Mirror"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Okay, I got a bit sick, so I didn't write any NDS. Some reason I wrote plenty of Ragnarok though. Thank you for reading that. It was a story that sat around my house for so long, and I only ever wrote two chapters of it. It was a fun little AU of the original NDS, (Which there are still two other AU of NDS I have that I can use someday). Anyway, it's short and only a few chapters. In fact, it's only five chapters long. Four being really long, and so far, the third chapter was the shortest. It's hard to write the last three chapters when I wrote the first two over a year ago. Plus, I never finished the original. The style is odd too, if you notice. I always start the chapter off with a paragraph that seems to be written outside the story, then I start the chapter, put a myth in (but that is not the case for chapter 1) that was in the book Norris and Jet had, and then do the story. A lot of flashbacks are involved too. Anyway, that's stuff about a whole other story, and I should stop talking about it now.**

**Let's move on with this chapter. I've waited too long.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Two heads of gray hair ruffled as the bodies they were attached to charged at the other. Each of their fists that they used to attack the other were blocked, and they pushed off with a grunt in order to gain distance between the two. With a running kick, Gear was able to send Jet flying through the air once his foot hit that man's chest. The carpeting absorbed the fall to the ground for Jet, who then rolled three times due to the force of the kick he was given. His body finally stood back up just in front of the large brown and stained wooden doors that were shut to the wedding hall. The others had done that as soon as the guests were evacuated to the wings of the building.

Jet tossed the black dress coat he had on for the wedding. Gear did the same, as they removed their red bow-ties and white dress shirts until a white undershirt on Jet, and a black T-shirt were on each of them.

"You seem pretty weak." Gear noted. "Your final Strike on me in our last battle was far stronger than you are now."

Jet rubbed some spit he had on his chin that had flung from his mouth after the kick to his gut. "Listen, I don't want this place ruined." He calmly said with a glare. "Let's settle our dispute outside."

Gear shrugged with an arrogant look and smile on his face. "The setting matters not to me," He hung on to his breath as he looked to Jet with an amused look. "But I recall you being emotional about this sort of thing." Gear moved his wrists around in a circular motion. "Words you use like 'friend' and the like…" The copycat of Jet stopped his movements, going to a more serious look. "Fine, let's do as you wish."

Running forward at Jet, Gear jumped to the air, and Jet raised his arms to block whatever attack Jet could not foresee. Gear spun his body, giving Jet a spinning kick with a lot of force to it, sending Jet through the door as it shattered apart into splinters of wood, before placing the man on the ground in the foyer.

Staggering to stand, Jet fell into the front door and stumbled out the door to the outside still trying to gain his strength again. Gear quickly gave chase, but as he came to the outside, turned around and waved his arm, sending an attack that shattered the wall and the door to the church, and making it impossible for anyone to follow after without taking the time to remove the debris he created. Gear turned to face Jet who was recovering from the two kicks on the walk as the sun shone down on them each.

"So," Gear began, "Where should I kick you to now, Jet?" He laughed.

"Is it just that you hate me?"

Gear went serious. "No, I hated your brother too. As well as your father and mother. They were always annoying me somehow."

"So…what….are you, like, my evil twin brother then?" Jet wondered, as laughable the idea was, it was seeming entirely possible right now to him.

Gear let out a deep chuckle. "No, not at all." He said between laughs. "Far from it. It's rather complicated when you get down to it really."

"I can see that…who you are is less important to the fact that you want me dead."

"Yes…revenge on you, and then the rest." Gear shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

"I won't let you harm anyone else aside from me though!" Jet declared. "Lion's Rage Punch!"

"Tiger's Gale Fist!"

Jet went wide-eye as his Lion attack was countered by one exactly the same, but with a Tiger. The two attacks canceling each other and sending the two lookalikes backwards from the force.

"That…was the same?" Jet muttered, still in shock. The Lion's Rage was an attack he made that could not be copied by anyone but himself. It required so many things, and especially who he was, being the Filgaia Sample. It would only work with his body. Of course, this Gear person did have his body, but stronger.

"Yes, it is the same, isn't it?" Gear laughed. "Wanna try another?" He asked in amusement.

"What?"

"Neutral Cannon, Burst!" A white beam flung from Gear's outstretched arms, and with Jet with no defense, it sent the groom thirty feet before the attack hit the ground, Jet with it at the front of the collision. As the air burst around with a heat of neutral energy, something neither positive or negative, Jet stood upwards. What Jet had not expected on standing up though was that Gear would have already caught up to him. It had taken Jet ten seconds to be flung thirty feet, and Gear caught up to him on foot. The lookalike was only five feet away by the time he stood. Was Gear really a better him? "Neutral Cannon, Burst!" Another unexpected attack throws Jet again to the cliffs far from the church, where the edifice was merely seen as a dot on the grassy horizon. There were hills and plains in Valhalla that would make even short distances far.

Staggering to his feet, Jet caught sight of his enemy who was giving chase after him. He looked at his surroundings quickly, seeing that he was ten feet from the grassy cliff where the plains ended and plummeted fifty feet into the ocean, where jagged rocks were abound. Running forward towards Gear, Jet began his counterattack. "Positive Gattling, Fire!"

Twenty rounds of positive energy was thrown at the running Gear, who seemed uneager to dodge. "Tiger's Shield!" Gear declared, and blocked all of the shots that had come close to him. Some of the others missing him and hitting the earth, throwing it about the air. Gear let a chuckle out as he put a hand to his forehead. "I forgot about that one!" He laughed, finding his forgetting about the Positive Gattling amusing in some sick way. He quickly lost it for a serious face though. "Bomb Melee, Launch!"

The neutral version of the Positive Gattling took Jet by surprise, as it hit home and threw the groom across the grassy plain. His white shirt given green grass stains in certain places. Jet finally stood as he took a breath into his battered body. "You…you have a counterpart for everyone of my attacks?" He muttered. "How? The Lion's Rage shouldn't be possible to copy!"

"It's obviously possible for me." Gear laughed. "For many reasons. But what you say is untrue."

"How so?"

"Those two attacks you used on Emilia, I don't know them," He informed him, "but trust me, I am already thinking about how I can."

"This is all good to know." Jet grinned.

"What is?"

"If you can use every move I have in me, then I know what to expect of you."

"You would think that, but you'd be wrong, Enduro."


	102. Bouquet

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—: Chapter 102: Bouquet"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Greed? You mention greed, and I do not know why. Anyway, I will have the next chapter ready for you tomorrow. That is the one where Gear's secret comes out. The truth of the matter is, we all have been asking the wrong questions about him.**

**Anyway, Let's see how many chapters I can get done before I leave Sunday for a week. I hope to finish Book 14 at least, but that seems to be impossible. In fact, if I had to choose a place to leave off at for the week I am gone, it would probably be the next chapter. Okay, I've decided, next chapter will be the last. I will post it Friday night, and then, we'll just have to wait out until August 21 to get new chapters. More on that next time.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

A piece of wood fell from the ceiling in the church's foyer. Across from it the doors that Jet had been flung through fell off it's hinges as the guests on each side of the building were quietly discussing what was going on. At the destroyed alter Virginia stood tall in a state of confusion. Clutching the bouquet in her statuesque manner. Her day was ruined, no matter what. Everything was going out of her control, and she didn't like it.

Around her, Sakura was throwing wooden chair chunks in her search for Adven who had been flung into them earlier on. Gallows was doing the same for Emilia whom Jet had overwhelmed and hit on the other side of the room where the chairs were set up.

Quietly, Carole placed her hand on the bride's shoulder. "I'm sorry…Virginia…that this had to be ruined," the older woman softly comforted the younger one, "But…at least the wedding is still a possibility." She remarked with a soft smile. "Sometimes things can go wrong, but can be reset as they were. They aren't always once in a lifetime things."

It was quiet for a moment before Virginia made her first movement after the past few minutes where she had seen her groom and his lookalike battle, as well as Jet fighting Emilia. "Thank you…but…I can't be concerned with a wedding when my husband-to-be is fighting for his life." She said with a strong voice that masked her worried and fragile one.

"Yes, and the question of what this…Gear, wants with us and who he is, are still in the air." Carole softly agreed.

Virginia flinched with a frown. "What hurts me the most…is that…if Adven hadn't spoken up when he did…I would have married Gear."

"I know, but lucky for you, he did speak up and then Jet showed to clear things up."

"Yes." Still, what would she have done if they were both too late? Sure, Gear wants her dead as well, but had Adven nor Jet showed, she would have been his wife for life. It was a scary thought that made her stomach uncomfortable. She guessed that Gear set out to ruin her wedding for revenge on Jet and her by ruining such a memorable day. A happy moment in her life. Then, had he also married her, he could use that against Jet forever.

Sakura moved a hunk of wood aside as she frantically looked for the man she loved. Suddenly a pile of wood moved and Adven stood up, brushing his tux off. She quickly came to his side and helped him be free of wood shards.

He looked to her eyes as she stood inches away, cleaning him off like she were his wife. His mind had no time to dawdle though. "Jet?"

"Fighting his copy." Sakura replied, finishing her movements. Finding Adven with no substantial damage.

"Emilia?" Adven wondered.

"She…Jet told her not to get involved in the fight with Gear, and she refused, so he…forcefully disabled her from attending the fight with him."

"Gear?"

"The lookalike's name."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment now that Adven was caught up on the events. She knew what he would do next, so she firmly grabbed the sleeve of his tux jacket. "Adven…don't go to fight Gear." She pleaded. "He's too strong."

"You know that his being stronger won't stop me." Adven softly replied, lifting her hand from his coat gently. Holding the gloved hand in his own.

She shook her head with shut eyes. "No, you can't go!"

"Why can't I?" He wondered.

"I," She paused. Froze. She was going to tell him that he can't leave her here all alone and die. She would not be a single mother. She did not want him to die. Want him to have his life end right after she just lost Clive. So many things, but she didn't want him to know any of them. "I can't tell you…" She softly said, looking to her feet in defeat.

"If there's no reason…I have to go." He said, dropping her hand as it feel limply to her side. He backed away and quickly threw off his coat, bow-tie, and collar shirt. He had come prepared for later by wearing what he would wear later under his wedding apparel, so his green T-shirt that he normally wore was on. He quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants where he wore his long shorts as well.

With that done he began his walk out of the hall, leaving Sakura near to the alter. Five feet from the downed door into the foyer, the anger Sakura had at herself finally swelled up enough for her to be fed up with it. "Adven, wait!"

With hesitation he stopped and turned to her with question. "What is it?"

"I…I had hoped…to catch the bouquet today." She nervously spoke. "I had hoped…the next woman to be wed…would be me." She breathed in settling her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach. She could not say what she wanted, none of the things she wanted to tell him. Not even that she loved him. She couldn't say the word love, followed by "you" and preceded by "I". "There is…a groom, that I need to be the bride to."

"Sakura?" Adven bent a brow in confusion.

"Good luck, Adven." Sakura said with a smile. "Please…do return, so I can have that groom."

Adven stood there in a pause. His mind was already made up. It was true that he was a man set in his ways, and he always followed his heart, especially when it did come to his love for Sakura. But this time his heart was telling him to go after his friend. "I always do return, when you want me to." He simply said with a smile. "Sakura, please, take care of everyone here. I think you're who they need to get themselves together."

She nodded with a blush. "I will do that. I will do as you say."

"I will be back with Jet, and the wedding will happen again. I'll make sure you get that chance to catch the bouquet." Taking a step back, and then reversing the way he was facing, Adven walked to the foyer. Stopping when he got to the mess Gear left behind. With a Surging Blitz he cleared a way for him to exit, and made his way outside.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**I was just thinking…but…Adven and Sakura really have grown from back when they first came along. I mean, Adven knows what she said, and instead of what you would expect of him he does something else. I mean, just how he handled her saying it. While it wasn't direct at all. And Sakura who is a tough person, but also very weak, took it all rather well too. Still, Adven knows where he has to be, so it's not like he can actually listen to her now and stay behind, and she knows it would be wrong of her to keep him there, and that's why she stopped.**

**And then we have Virginia, who I can sort of feel for. I mean, she almost married the wrong guy. That just sort of…makes you feel odd. Like you aren't sure reality is really real anymore. Like maybe it was a joke on you.**

**And we have Emilia, who is now unsure if she should follow what Jet said for her to do, or to be like Adven and totally neglect the fact Jet doesn't want them there. **

**And Gallows…hmm…well, he really isn't put in any position other than the same one everyone else is. Still, he has a part in the following events, and as always, he is the focal point of morale of the group, so if everyone is feeling crappy, it really is his job to change that.**

**Though it was not said, and I can't tell where I was supposed to say it, but Pike ran from the wedding. He had other ideas in mind, and in fact, ran out before Jet and Gear did. He is at the _SAND_ now. Oh, I was supposed to say that Pike left to the SAND when Sakura was catching Adven up. But, I won't add it, because looking back on it now, it would ruin the pace of the story. Pike's main purpose in this story is to fill in the spots where I need that extra character that is in the original, but not in this story. The cast of the original NDS was one cast member more than our current cast, and while I was able to write him out by giving his part to Clive or Emilia, it is no longer that easy now that I need characters being elsewhere. So Pike is just a writing device. A minor character who has no subplot or background info aside from the game.**

**Anyway, next time: Jet against Gear in a showdown to the death. Not only that, but we learn basically everything there is to know about Gear as well. It is guaranteed to end in a shocker, but aside from that, we get bloody fighting that will be some of the best I've done (this is based upon my impression of what I did write for it in the original).**


	103. Another One Bites the Dust

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—Twilight Moon: Chapter 103: Another One Bites the Dust"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

A cloud shadowed the land, causing the color to appear darker than they were. The grass was not the same happy green that was known before. The sea lost it's life the sun gave it. But it was just a passing cloud. One that would drift past the area soon enough. But for a time, it would hang over them, and that's all that matter. There need only be one instance of something, in order for it to take hold.

Flying through the air, a gray-headed Filgaia Sample, carpenter, and groom-to-be, hit the darkened ground with a hurtful thud as his inside shifted from the force of impact. A noise from his throat that said that he indeed felt the impact on the earth when his lower back hit, and then the rest of his body. He had only touched the ground for ten seconds before he moved his hands, while still with motion from the hit to the earth, and with a handspring he placed his body back up on it's feet in a flip. His shirt now with a noticeable tear in it. Lucky it was only a cruddy white undershirt.

"Pitiful." Gear remarked through squinted eyes. A smudge of dirt on his cheek from where Jet had obviously gotten one hit in earlier.

"Easy to say!" Jet countered. Things were easy to say or be called as something less, but in reality it is harder to do or prove. Gear says he is pitiful, but that is just a statement that is easy to say from someone who is big-headed.

Immediately after saying his response, Jet launched his body in motion with a firm kick from his boot to the earth. A wildly swung right hook to Gear's collarbone stopped his body's forward approach as well as putting Gear in a defenseless state. Three rapid thrusts of Jet's fists struck the copy. One hitting the man's left shoulder, and then the opposite fist hit the opposite shoulder, followed by the third jab that hit Gear's forehead. The force of the hit on such a place caused gravity to askew, and made balance in Gear's body impossible. The lookalike was forced to be violently thrown backwards when the proper weight to stabilize him in place was not found in the lower portions of his body. Like Jet though, Gear was quick to get back up by simply rolling away and standing upright.

Jet was quick to not let the man rest, and charged forward for another attack. Unfortunately for him, this time Gear was all too prepared, and the attacks bounced off the flesh and bone that covered Gear's forearms. He simply saw where every one of Jet's punches were coming, and directed them away from his body. What made it even more of an insult was that it didn't even look like he was trying, and his breathing was calm. With simple motion Gear found a moment to attack and his fist found it' s home in Jet's gut, at the place below his ribcage and center on his body when coming from the sides.

Jet took a step back to recover his breath and get over the attack, and then took a step forward. "Lion's Fist!" A quick blue blur of a right fist decked Gear in the head and sent the man flopping to the ground.

Gear lied there and let out a laugh that sounded like it came from the bottom of his throat, where his neck met the collar. He smirked as if he were dealt no real pain, though the bump on his head would prove otherwise. "I have to admit, that's actually a pretty decent move."

Jet let out a deep angered breath. "Yeah, I know." He said looking down on his semi-mirrored image.

"Still…is this the extent of your strength without the Raven's Wing?" Gear wondered, taking his eyes off of Jet and looking skyward as if looking far into space, deep in thought. He let out a scoff from his lips. Watching the large white cloud that blocked out the sun still. "I suppose now in retrospect that without that blade of Hawthorne's doing, you would never have beaten me." The man had to laugh at that funny thought.

Jet stopped his breathing as he stared at Gear in shock. A thought or sudden realization that took his head. "Wait…then…" He shook his head, watching as Gear slowly stood up. Shaking his body of dirt. "How?"

"You want to know who I really am?" His clone wondered.

"Yes, but…I have an idea."

"I am Gear." The man simply said. And he is correct. He is Gear.

Jet scratched his head with a smirk. "Right, you are Gear, but the real question I should have been asking all along is who you were."

"Yes, see, that is another question." Gear chuckled. "A much smarter question at that." He complimented. "You ask me who I am, and that infers that you ask who I am presently, and I told you and your friends that more than I should need to. You ask who I was, and that is the real answer you are after."

"Cut to the chase." Jet gruffly spoke.

"I was once many people. Mainly two people you knew very well, for you hated me probably. A part of me was once called Nobuo Winslett, and another part of me was called Generator Eon."

"And we killed you." Jet stated right away. "How can you still be here…or not be here…you aren't them…but you are." Jet was still confused, even though he now understood as much as he did. He saw Nobuo's body die when it was absorbed into Eon, and he saw Eon die as well as the Twilight Cannon tore it apart and then caused it to erupt.

Gear chuckled again, raising a hand with his pointer finger pointing up. "Your Canon saved me, actually." He smirked. "While the beam did destroy Eon's body, it also grafted the Twilight Moon to Eon's body. The Twilight Gemini was shattered though, while the Twilight Sun flung off in the explosion. I assume that the Lone suffered the same fate as Gemini in the end."

A thought suddenly hit Jet as he understood something that had been reported to him recently. He shook his head. "The…people by the Ark of Destiny that went into comas…"

"I needed energy to fully form this new existence as Gear." The lookalike explained. To be more exact, Gear had reawakened near where Eon had died, and to gain energy, used the Twilight Moon to help gain power by putting the people into states where their nightmares would form. "The last two years, the Twilight Moon and what was left of Nobuo-Eon waited under the sand, healing itself and forming this body. Laying there in the sand the five came together to make me."

"Five?" Jet wondered. Nobuo, Eon, and Twilight Moon. That was three, where did the five come in?

"Yes." Gear confirmed. "Nobuo gave his body to Eon, and at that moment, Nobuo's body no longer existed, and rather only his essence and genetic material. Obviously Eon had lost his body when the Twilight Cannon blew it apart. The Twilight Moon is no living thing, and it has no body." Gear informed Jet, relishing the knowledge he held over the carpenter. "In the end, the Twilight Moon had to resort to using another source for it to create me. The spilled blood you left behind in Eon's halls…and your dear brother's dead body. All five of these came together, with your genetic material playing the largest role, and with Nobuo's being the second."

"I guess that explain the reason we look the same except for the details that obviously were borrowed from Nobuo." Jet said, not really at all shocked at Gear's origins. Somehow, he always knew.

"It is also the reason why I know all your moves." Gear noted. "I know how you fight, how you think. In the end, I am Jet Enduro, but I am gifted by the others of my make. Jet in body, Nobuo-Eon running the show."

"So…you intend to complete Nobuo's dream?"

"Yes, Nobuo was correct in his ways. As his partial clone, reincarnation, whatever you call me, I should only rightfully finish what you stopped."

"Pheh." Jet mocked Gear. "Without Eon's body you have no way of finishing that though."

"Heh…you would think that." Gear took a gloating form. "But my brother grants me a solution."

Jet realized what Gear meant by brother. He knew what his ultimate intention was now. He knew what he had to stop Gear from doing. "That's right…technically you are brothers in a way."

"First, I must put an end to my enemies though, and when I found out where you were, I happily came on a sandcraft abandoned in Neon City's remains to cross the sea and destroy the happiness you wanted. I mean, I could have waited until after the wedding, but…I can't let the Enduro name be carried on to one more person."

"I was not able to defeat you two years ago…I lost that battle." Jet noted. He never killed Nobuo, so he never won. Even though he still could not win that battle, what with Nobuo dead, he now at least has a chance to try it again. "I'm glad you're back so I can win."

"Heh…we'll see now." With an aloof look, Gear broke his stance. "Tiger's Punch!" With a vicious swing of his right hand, Gear put his new twist on Jet's newer technique. Jet himself, taken by surprise is throw back by the attack, trying his best to gain his balance. "Gale Swipe!" With another copy attack Jet is flung across the plain and hits the grass, rolling down the slight slope towards the edge of the cliff. The waves clashing against rocks fifty feet below them. The sea at the bottom of the mountain-like side was littered with jagged rocks. With the weight of Jet's newly placed body on the cliff's edge some dirt and rock broke away and fell the fifty feet to the ocean.

From the ground Jet springs up, kicking Gear in the process. Rolling over he made his way away from the cliff before standing himself upright. "You might be a fast learner, but that won't get you anywhere!" Jet declared. "Positive Burst!" Jet's arms let loose a large ball of yellow positive energy as it flung itself at Gear who moved his body out of the way and away from the large blast range that the attack made when it hit the ground.

"That was just pointless!" Gear remarked, charging his way towards Jet. "Neutral Cannon Burst!" The white beam knocks Jet over and into the grassy plain, leaving an indent in the earth.

Quickly Jet is back on his feet, and the two gray-haired men fling their fists at one another. Ten punches from each of the men bounce off of each of the men leaving minor damages behind. With anger the two charge forward and caught one another's hands forcing them to grapple. Each of them staring at the other, but Jet's angered eyes were only met by Gear's that held a look of excitement.

"You have my face, but somehow you make it look ugly." Jet grit through his teeth.

"No, it was this way when you wore it as well."

"You just stole my look."

"Maybe so, but soon I'll be the only one with it." Moving quickly on his words, Gear sent his right knee into the chest of Jet. Placing his two hands together to form one fist, Gear sent a strong uppercut into Jet's chin. The force of the attack sending Jet upward into the air and then falling with a thud onto the earth. Stepping forward while Jet was still recovering, Gear stomped his boot onto Jet's chest. "Just like an ant…" Gear remarked, mocking Jet.

Slowly Gear moved his boot back and forth in a fourth-circle, grinding the treads on his boot into Jet' s body, producing a terrible and painful friction. A grin on Gear's lips as Jet let's out a howl. Suddenly, a purple beam flew overhead causing Gear's attention to go to the Negative Cannon that had just missed him. Taking this to his advantage, Jet flipped Gear away as he stood up to look in the direction of the Negative Cannon. Thirty feet away was Adven hurrying as fast as he could to reach the two lookalikes.

"No…you won't live past me." Gear simply muttered from the ground. He used the force of a handspring to place him on his feet. Jet waited to see what would happen next as Adven made his run to them. Jet was surprised to see Gear jump ten feet in the air. It was an odd move to make right now, but then Jet froze. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The white beam attack came down full on Jet as the cliff he stood upon shattered and broke from the grassy plain. A fury of glass blades passing him by. With no warning the large rock began to plummet, with Jet still standing upon it, not recovered yet from the attack. As the gravity took hold, and the grass was pointed down, Jet fell ahead of the cliff and hit the water first, after dropping the fifty feet and then bouncing off of jagged rocks at the bottom. There was no sign of Jet swimming back up, and there would never be, as the large rock, dirt, and grass that made up the side of the land fell into the water and onto where Jet was. Waves scattering outward from the large rock that had fallen into the sea into the ten feet deep water.

Gear had by now landed on his feet with a smirk. "You were always so naïve, Jet." He muttered. Gear had felt a twinge of sadness with his greatest rival now dead. It all made things seem pointless and two easy. He probably should have let Jet suffer…but that decision was out the window.

Adven finally came to a stop at the edge of the mountain. Looking down at where Jet's body went. His face going pale. "J…et…"

And suddenly the earth was covered back over with sunlight as the cloud left the two men staring down at the sea.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Originally, right after Gear would say "Jet in body, Nobuo-Eon running the show" there would have been the reasoning behind his name. In the original it was Densuke, and Densuke would explain that the e and n in his name stand for Nobuo-Eon, while the rest of it was just borrowed from Daisuke's name, because that is who he is by nature. The only way I could work this in for the WA3 version would be to call Gear, Jen instead. Which…would not have worked so well, though, a guy can be named Jen, it just sounds odd, especially when he is a character like Gear, who has no place for humor about his name.**

**And yes, I did kill Jet off. Or did I? I think I did. Well, we'll see. Still, I mean, a normal person who hits jagged rocks and then is thrown into water where a whole cliff lands on him is most likely dead. Now you can see why I chose this spot for such a cliffhanger while I go away for a week. Of course, next chapter will be Adven's reaction to what he saw, and his first fight with Gear. Yes, I did specifically say first fight with Gear. Adven is one of two characters who gets to fight Gear twice.**

**I can't believe Ragnarok Chapter Four went for twenty pages! That was a lot of pages. For one chapter of a usual ten or so? Not really, but twenty pages for a fan fiction that is not _Whatever_ is a lot of pages to me.**

**Anyway, that's all until Aug. 21 or 22, it all depends if I start the next chapter before I leave or not. What will you do without me around to read?**


	104. A Frival's Rage

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—Twilight Moon: Chapter 104: A Frival's Rage"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**I have returned to my New Jersey home once more. A whole week in Rhode Island once more just like every one of the past 9 summers. This being my ninth time there. A fun and exciting week. Let me get to work now though. I feel a bit tired. Here goes. Adven takes charge.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"J…et…" Adven muttered watching the water where his frival had fallen. His eyes wide in disbelief. The only person he ever thought was immortal just died in front of him. His fists flinched. "No!" He declared shaking his head vehemently. "Jet Enduro would never die this way! He isn't dead!"

Gear smirked as he looked to the brunette. "Heh, but he is."

Adven snapped to face him. "You…you…"

"What?" Gear wondered. "Bastard? I know. I think Jet even called me that one before." The Jet lookalike didn't pay Adven any mind. "Can't you hero types think of any better names to call your enemies?"

"You weakling." Adven simply answered.

"Weakling?" Gear scoffed. "I find your choice of words interesting."

"Shove it." Adven quickly retorted. "I'm not letting you get away."

Gear rolled his head back letting out a laugh. "Pheh, and what can you do?"

Gear's eyes shot open the moment he saw the man move in a blur towards him. What seemed like 1000 punches flung from Adven's body like pistons, striking Gear each time. With a revolution of his body Adven kicked the man to the ground in a burst of dirt.

Just as Gear moved to stand, Adven continued his attack, throwing more punches. Some fists hitting Gear's chest plate, topping his attack off with a headbutt from his forehead to Gears' own. Gear slowly staggered away, but Adven was right on him again. In defense, Gear flung his fist right at Adven's body which was already thrown forward. Adven moved around the counter as if he could fly and landed his head right into the gut of his enemy.

With loss of breath, Gear started to move back, but was able to still grab Adven and put the brunette in a headlock. With a fierce bite, Adven gnawed on Gear's arm, and the lookalike let go of his prey.

"Negative Wave!" With a vicious wave of his arm, Adven let out a wind of negative energy that flung Gear aside. A large plopping noise came as Gear plummeted to the earth once more with damage. Adven stepped backward with a shallow breath as his weary eyes watched the man who lied on the ground.

"Feral rage…" Gear muttered on the ground. "You offer stronger blows than those of Jet before you…but…" Slowly Gear made his body stand upwards. "You do not limit your strength when angry. You hit me hard, but this will be the worse you hit me with today."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Aya entered the _SAND_ as the lighting went on overhead. "Damnit!" She swore. "Why does Nobuo have to return to bother me again?" She wondered. She regretted only realizing the truth now as everyone else was off at the nearby Enduro-Maxwell homestead, while Pike was atop the ship getting it prepped. "How did he get a new body though?" She wondered as she weakly made her way to the main console. She flinched. "Twilight Moon. The source of all those who fell comatose. It only makes sense being that Generator Eon was a device made to originally create life, so there must be a natural defense mechanism in it to try and rebirth itself using an Element and available DNA."

The ship's power ignited and the engine began to shake the ship. "Mother!" Emilia burst through the door as the others follow, most out of their wedding clothing which would hinder any fighting ability they had, especially without their weapons on hand.

"What about Jet and Adven?" Pike wondered as he showed.

"Jet's fighting Gear, and Adven followed despite Jet saying not to."

"Listen," Carole began. "I have to tell you all something about Gear."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Adven's body moved with weight as his torso twisted so he could throw rapid punches. Each one of them being dodged by Gear easily. Adven's speed decreasing over the countless powerful attacks he gives. The two stop as the only sound is that of the ocean's waves and Adven's heavy panting.

"Pheh." Gear let off. "Just as I said…you hurt me good…but you've tired just halfway to your goal."

Wiping his hand over his forehead, Adven slings sweat to the ground. "Heh." He weakly grinned through pants. "You just admitted…" He inhaled for loss of breath. "That you…are halfway defeated." He breathed out loudly and inhaled again. "I know I…can go just that little further."

"Well…you can try at least." Gear quipped.

Rested enough as he could, Adven moved forward and sent three punches outward at his enemy. The first was blocked by Gear's left forearm, the second hit the chin of Adven's enemy, and the final attack was blocked by the right forearm. Finally Adven moved forward kneeing Gear in the stomach, causing the man to let out a groan.

With Adven opened to attack, Gear snatched his right wrist and brought the brunette into a hold, binding his arms so Adven was left defenseless. The first action Adven had after the painful stretch of his arm was to use his position in front of Gear to send the back of his head into the forehead of Gear who stood behind him.

Still unable to break free though, Adven used his leg to kick off of Gear in a jump. A kick to Gear's groin provided the perfect foothold that freed Adven as his enemy took a knee on the ground in pain. Gear's right eye squinted in pain.

"That's pretty desperate." Gear noted, with a pain in his voice.

Adven huffed. "Against someone like you, I need everything I have."

In a flash, the still injured Gear swung his leg to sweep Adven and send the brunette to the ground. Before Adven could react, Gear's knee was placed at his throat, pinning him to the ground. "And I've told you that is correct thinking." Gear agreed.

"I…I know what you are…I know you are really some weird incarnation of Nobuo-Eon." Adven muttered in a weak voice.

"I am Gear." His enemy simply said, staring a hole into Adven's head. "I might be a creation of Twilight Moon's power binding Nobuo-Eon, Jet, and Clyde together, but…I am Gear. That's who I really am."

"Pheh." Adven weakly scoffed. "Whatever." He said, using Jet's usual quote. "A cheap knock-off of everything you are."

Adven spit up into Gear's right eye. In a rage, Gear brought his right fist upward and pounded it into Adven's face multiple times. Even after half a minute passed, Gear continued with clenched teeth as blood from Adven's mouth and nose spread about. Finally Gear stopped and stood up. Adven huffed as he spit up the blood that entered his mouth during the beating.

"Are you done now?" Gear wondered.

Adven's neck weakly rolled his face to the red grass.

"Before you go and fade away on me…I'll tell you how your world will die." Gear mused. "Now that I have finished my revenge by ending the Enduro bloodline I will continue with what Nobuo planned to do two years ago, this time using the new sandcraft Emilia made to do so as well as the equipped Twilight Cannon." Gear announced. "All that's left is to find it. I'll start at the chapel and move on from there."

Gear stepped away, kicking some ground onto the limp Adven. "So…if you do wake up, Adven Bok, be prepared to face life as the last human alive." Gear warned. "For trying to stop me just now, I can find no better punishment. You will feel the loneliness that brought Nobuo to begin his plan."

With those parting words, Gear left the battered and bloody Adven Bok on the grass. His body too weak to move, and would most likely remain that way if he did not get medical attention.


	105. Forgot the title

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—Twilight Moon: Chapter 105: Decisions and Warnings"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**It took me a few days to get back into the swing of things. I had to force myself to pump out this next chapter. I first had to do the original, and then this WA3 version. I have just recalled a way to scan my drawings online, so if there is one NDS-only character that you want to see most, go ahead and ask, and I'll upload it. It'll give me something to do instead of sitting around. I will not draw Gear though. I can't really draw Jet so well, so Gear would be hard. But the next chapter will be the end to Book 14, and that means I can finally move on to the final Book of this story. Now if only I can find a good story to think of that has nothing to do with NDS next time. I might have run out of ideas. I mean, I used to be a pure Ranma ½ fanfic writer, but ran out of ideas and soon became a WA3 one. I'm not really that good at this either. **

**Oh, and sorry. Last chapter I called Carole by the name of Aya. Aya is who she is in the original story. Sorry for any confusion.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The afternoon golden sun hung over the planet as wind blew past parting the grass. Emilia's soft gaze looked out on the plain from the porch of the Enduro-Maxwell home. The flies passing by in a buzz. Suddenly there was a soft hand on her shoulder. A big one when compared to her sizing.

"Something the matter?" Gallows wondered.

"I'm…" Emilia shook her head. "For the first time in my life, I'm not sure what to do." She calmly explained.

"You mean…about Gear?"

"Jet told me not to fight Gear." She stated. "I'm not sure I can go against his wishes, but…Adven did without a thought." Emilia tilted her head so it was looking at her feet. "Adven went against Jet's wishes. Should I follow what Jet tells me, or what Adven does?"

Gallows stood beside her in a pause. "Emilia…" After a moment he scoffed. "Whatever you decide, I will back you up. No matter your decision, no matter what."

She slowly looked to him. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then…I should face Gear, but…" She drifted away from him.

"Don't worry about going against Jet's wishes. I do it all the time. He wasn't even making any sense when he told you not to interrupt."

"No…that's not what holds me back."

"What does then?" Gallows wondered.

"I have this…premonition." Emilia muttered. She nodded her head. "I should definitely stay here."

"Yeah, I suppose more defense on the home front would be best." Gallows agreed.

"If I can help it at all, I would rather not fight Gear again." Emilia noted. "If he were to come back to fight us…then both Adven and Jet would have failed to stop him."

Gallows nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to even think about that." Gallows' eyes were suddenly caught by something in the distance coming over the hill. "Wait…what's that?"

"Huh?" Emilia's eyes went to the man closing in on them.

The staggering form of Adven Bok came up the top of the hill with the sun to his back. The blood on his face beginning to dry. His inability to walk a straight line obvious. His right eye was shit or squinted while his left eye had blood just below it, but his eyes seemed lifeless. His bloody lips muttering something to himself.

Emilia and Gallows finally snapped to attention and ran the distance to meet the injured man. "Adven!" Emilia declared.

"I…Gear…" He weakly spoke.

"Hang on." Gallows promptly lifted the man into his arms and ran for the home with Emilia close behind.

The screen door shot open as Gallows went for the living room couch. Virginia and Sakura who sat at the table in the kitchen area promptly stood upward to see what was going on. The body in Gallows' arms caught Sakura's eyes. "Adven!" She quickly moved, but waited on the side as Gallows placed the brunette on the couch.

Adven coughed. "Listen," He began weakly, "Gear is after the _SAND_."

"Why would he want that?" Emilia wondered.

Adven rolled his head like he were lost. "Because…because Gear is like some sort of…of…reincarnation of Nobuo-Eon fused with Jet and Clyde by the Twilight Moon…"

"Then…my mother's theory is correct?" Emilia commented.

Virginia looked to the others. "Then we have to get the sandcraft away from here."

"I'll go get it running!" Emilia replied and quickly left the home.

Sakura was quick to move to the front of the couch and fall to her knees. She gently grabbed the hand of the man she loved. "Adven?" She wondered.

"Sakura…" He said as if he could not see her. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be." She quickly spoke. "Don't be stupid."

"Okay…"

Sakura stopped breathing when he rolled his head aside and looked limp. Virginia was leaning over him checking his pulse. The brunette woman looked to Sakura. "He's okay." She said, reliving Sakura. "He's just sleeping."

"Right…" Sakura shook her head. "Virginia, can you get me a bowl of water and a towel? I want to clean him up and make some sense of his injuries."

Virginia nodded. "Right."

"Listen," Sakura spoke, grabbing Gallows' and Virginia's attention. "I'm sorry…that I won't be of much help to you guys now. I just wish now that…I wasn't pregnant." She hung her head. "If I weren't…I could fight Gear with no worries. I could fight him just like Adven did. I could have helped him."

Virginia shook her head. "That can't be helped. There is no need for an apology." Virginia slowly made her way to the kitchen to obtain the items Sakura requested.

"Wait…" Gallows muttered. "You're pregnant?"


	106. Finality

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 14—Twilight Moon: Chapter 106: Finality"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Did I really call Jet by Daisuke's name? I always thought I fixed those. Well, to save myself if I make another similar mistake, let's just give this easy to use chart.**

**Daisuke—Jet**

**Sakura—Virginia (and Sakura, but only in the first chapter of WA3 NDS)**

**Sam—Emilia/Pike/Others**

**Yori—Gallows**

**Roga—Emilia**

**Mizu—Sakura**

**Adven—Uh…Adven**

**Aya—Carole/Catherine**

**Densuke—Gear**

**Okay then, now that I have said that, let's continue this story. This is the final chapter of Book 14. Next chapter begins Book 15, the final book. We are all coming down to our final chapter. Personally, I am neither happy or sad about that fact. Once I'm done, I may just be out of stories. I'll just have to give in. Anyway, next chapter I think I will even discuss the original continuation of NDS that was not this part of the story.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The dim bridge of the _SAND_ was filled with panic and worry. The fluorescent lighting gave an lifeless shine to the room and it's people. The metal structure making it cold. Sakura sat in an emotional roller coaster, with her mind mainly on Adven who laid beaten on the couch in the nearby Enduro—Maxwell home. Her body itself sat at the controls of the sandcraft. Pike and Carole stood nearby, with Catherine in the middle of the room.

The Winslett woman took the stage as the people around her seemed lost. "Listen, all of us have talked about this back in the home. The best place for this ship is hidden in Emilia's remote factory where she built this ship in secret." Catherine paused now that she had everyone's attention. She hated taking this leadership position. "We'll soon have the ship ready to go, so we will leave then."

Pike nodded. "Understood."

"And what comes after we get away?" Sakura sadly wondered. Against the whole notion of all of this. She just wished Gear would go away! She had never had to fight off crying so much before.

"We have to hide." Pike simply suggested.

"Right." Carole added. "I'm sure that Gallows, Virginia, and Emilia can handle this situation, and I'm sure that wherever Jet is, he will fight as well."

"Is…that why we leave Adven behind?" Sakura questioned with unease. "He's too injured!" She argued. "I want him to come with us."

"He wouldn't want us to bring him." Carole replied. The person who tends to realize the truth in people. She knew that Adven was driven to follow Jet and Gear, and if he could do that, Adven would not give up now. Plus, Adven was never known to be one who runs away so easy. Sakura should have known that, based on what Carole heard of the battle against Eon, Adven was the only one who would not give up on the fight itself.

Pike just nodded again. He was just as sensible. "When he recovers, we all know that he'll want to do the most he can to defeat Gear."

Sakura sat in silence, not looking at anyone else. "If…you think this is the best decision, then I will follow it." She hesitantly replied. "But…you are not my bosses."

"We never meant to be."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The fan blades moved the air of the living area about. The Enduro-Maxwell home was dead-quiet as Virginia lifted a wet rag from Adven's forehead, and placed down softly another. As she solemnly went to retract her hand, her wrist was caught firmly. She looked down in surprise to see the damaged hands of Adven Bok. The hands worn from punches and touching the ground, among other things. Some blood on them still from him wiping it away from himself.

"Adven?"

"Virginia…" The brunette man let out weakly. His stamina slowly recovering. "Jet…he's…dead."

"Adven?"

"Gear killed Jet!" He let out with emotion. A desperate vehement one. "I saw it with my own eyes." He paused. "I'm sorry."

It was quiet for some time as the ceiling fan revolved about ten times. Virginia's smile never faded. "Jet is invincible." She spoke, breaking the silence. "You of all people should realize that. There is no one who can kill Jet, and the only escape from life available to him is that of old age."

Adven was in disbelief of the denial Virginia seemed to have. From what he understood, a woman would probably cry at this moment. "Virginia…it's…"

"I'm not in denial, Adven." She explained with a smile. "I'm confident in my husband-to-be." She patted Adven gently on the head now that her hand was free. "I know Jet is just too strong of a person to have been killed by someone as pathetic as that Gear."

Adven stared at her for a moment. What he thought was denial, was exactly what Virginia had said was confidence. He read her wrong. "You're right…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted Jet."

"Get some more rest, all right." She suggested.

"Right…Right…" He closed his eyes again. Hoping he could feel his body soon enough. The afternoon was already here. Dusk would not be far away.

Outside the home, on the porch, Emilia and Gallows stood looking out at the ocean side of the home. The sea was too far off to see, but it was over in that direction over a few hills of grass. The sun was midway through the afternoon, and no Jet made the situation a worried one.

"So…the plan is just to run away?" Emilia wondered.

"We can't have the _SAND_ fall into Gear's hands though." Gallows replied.

"I won't let him through." Emilia swore. "This time…I have my shinobi-zue."

The attention of the couple went to the sandcraft that began to move away from the home. "Is that so?"

Emilia and Gallows attention quickly went to Gear who was calmly and casually walking towards them over the grassy hill. The two of them unaware of what to do next.

Emilia looked to her with smug smile. "Didn't take you long to find us."

"No, not at all." Gear remarked.

Gallows squinted his eyes. "Aren't you worried about letting the sandcraft get away?"

Gear chuckled. "The ship is part two of my plan. Revenge is the first part, and if I recall, you were the one who killed Eon's inner soul when it wore Ed's guise." Gear smirked. "You won't get away with that disgrace."

"You really are Nobuo-Eon with a new life." Emilia remarked.

"Did you ever doubt that?" Gear wondered.

"Pheh." The woman scoffed. "It's time for our rematch! Transcendent the Blade!"

Jumping forward and drawing her blade, Emilia let loose her attack at Gear. The man moved aside however and let the attack strike the lawn, scattering dirt and grass about the air. After seeing her attack miss, Emilia continued onward at her foe, with her body now lunging at him across the grass. With multiple swings of her blade, she let out strong and powerful attacks. Gear was all too fast, even though he still retained some damage from his earlier fights.

"Tiger's Punch!" Gear let out an ethereal attack that threw Emilia backward. Gear launched his body forward and grabbed the shirt of the woman. Using the force of motion, Gear flung Emilia away from the home.

"Emilia!" Gallows snatched up his ARM and let loose three rounds at the Jet lookalike. Gear maneuvered around one, but the second grazed his left shoulder while he spun around the last one. Reaching out, Gear grabbed the long strands of Gallows' hair, and tugged him away and threw him far enough to land near Emilia.

Turning on his heels, Gear let out his arms. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!" The whitish-gray beam cane at a high speed for the two on the ground. Gallows rolled aside, while Emilia jumped out of the way.

"Lousy aim!" Emilia declared.

"Only if it were you two that I aimed at." Gear smirked.

"Wha?" Emilia's confidence fell.

"Emilia!" Gallows declared, looking towards her in shock. "The _SAND_!"

Emilia quickly turned on her toes to face the sea. _SAND_ sat just having begun to move, but the whole backside of the ship was torn apart at the side by the beam attack. A hole left behind.

Emilia was baffled. "You…were aiming at that?"

The ship emitted smoke, as the three stood looking on at the downed ship. The fates of those onboard unknown. Emilia and Gallows outclassed. Adven down. Jet dead. And Virginia…well…she might be the only thing that can win, but, she does not have the power to do that.


	107. Final Stand

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 15—Wings of the Raven: Chapter 107: The Wind Dies After It Blows"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Dimension travel? What did you mean by that? We all stay in the same dimension here in this story, so I don't understand why you would mention dimension travel.**

**Originally, after Book 11 there was going to be a continuation to the original NDS, but I decided against it. The thing was that it was too fan fiction to be considered real. I mean, it basically continued some years later and it was the kids of the first story, so you can see, that's sort of a very fan fiction idea, and I decided against doing it in my own story. Leave that for someone else to make as a fan fiction. Anyway, the only two redeeming ideas about ND:SANDS was Adven becoming the main character who is looking after Daisuke's kid, and that Nobuo was reincarnated (in a different way then Densuke is). Mizu had Adven's kid, he doesn't know. Adven and Mizu hadn't seen ppl for many years, and Inu Gato had a bigger part. While that was a great idea, I decided against it. My only regret now is that we don't have Adven actually being a friend to the daughter that Mizu and he had, rather than just having Adven unaware that there is a child. If the names sound confusing, just fill in Jet, Sakura, and Gear where you see fit.**

**I also want to apologize for the wait. Usually I do these faster, but I've been so busy cleaning my room (Spent five hours and I'm still in the same spot I started at)**

**Also, I was waiting to complete the final part to this chapter, but guess what, I had to rewrite it anyway totally aside from the basic plot. Seems pointless now to wait and then do.**

**Anyway, let's start off Book 15. A fighting chapter. **

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The _SAND_ sat with it's hindside smoking from a hole inflicted by the Neutral Cannon. The engines dead, leaving the sandcraft a sitting duck. The looks on Gallows' and Emilia's faces were that of complete shock and worry. Not only was the attack unexpected, but also, their friends onboard could very well be dead. Emilia's own mother aboard of it. It also meant that the one thing Gear was after was ready for the taking.

Emilia's fist formed a ball. "Damnit…"

Gear scoffed. "I suppose this means your only chance now would be to kill me, doesn't it?"

"And I will!" Emilia quickly turned her body with her hand on the shinobi-zue. "Transcendent the Blade!"

The wind blade flies forth causing Gear to jump away from the attack and Enduro—Maxwell home in favor of safety. Emilia's attack itself exploding on contact with the ground leaving a small depression behind. Not letting up on Gear, Emilia moved her body forward at the man. Her swings of the blade moved with grace and speed, but they were useless against Gear who moved away from each. With her free hand, Emilia formed a fist.

"Gale Fist!" With the cyclone-like punch, Emilia sent the body of Gear flying further out into the yard.

The man hit the dirt hard, but was back on his feet as soon as he could recover. "How sad." Gear remarked. "Over the past two years your body has not increased in speed. Did you only work on your strength and ships?" Gear mockingly asked.

With grit teeth and a growl, Emilia moved forward, "Razor Kick!" Sending a blade of wind from her leg attack, Emilia looks on with hope it will hit. It did hit, but when it was all over, Gear, with his raised arms that blocked the attack, remained uninjured.

"Tiger's Gale, Punch!" The Lion's Rage copy attack hit Emilia hard in the chest. Emilia had not expected Jet's own attack to be used against her. With the situation as such, Emilia was hit and flung far away from her original spot.

"Emilia!" Gallows drew his ARM and let rip at Gear who dodged the shots with grace. "Pressure!" The water bubble missed the quickly moving man.

Gear came to a halt. "Bomb Melee, Launch!" The multiple bomb attack made up of neutral energy was too much for Gallows. The attacks hit him and left terrible injuries behind as he fell to the ground. The attack was just too much for him to handle and he was already halfway down for good. Gear took aim on the downed Baskar Priest. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

"Wind Shield!" Quickly stabbing the earth in front of Gallows, Emilia was able to project a shield of wind to protect them. The Neutral Cannon instead going around the two. As the attack faded, Emilia drew her sword hand backward, as if prepping it to run someone through. "Joust Strike!" A wind attack from the kissaki of the sword is produced as it flung through the air headed for the stoic Gear.

Despite his attempt to block it, Gear is still knocked backward by the attack and hits the ground hard once more today.

Emilia huffed and gathered strength.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The dark and cold metal structure was hit by a sudden in-and-out of light. The red bulbs powered by the emergency backup generator colored the room a blood red. Stirring to his feet, Pike slowly went tall.

"Is everyone okay?" He wondered.

Some assorted wall panels and the like had come undone from it's place. The controls were fried in some places, and the windows shattered. The armor on the _SAND_ was too thick for Gear's Neutral Cannon to get through fully. It could only damage the back where the engine and the like were.

"Yes, I am." Came the voice of Catherine. She stood not too far from the young man who asked the question.

From the helm shook the head of the blue haired Sakura. "So am I." She sat still for a moment. She ran her hand along her stomach. "I'm sure the baby is as well."

"Judging by the force of that hit," Carole Enduro began as she dusted her clothing off. "I don't think we will be moving any time soon."

"Yes, but Gear will be unable to move as well." Catherine reminded them.

"Right, but I'm sure he can fix it, given the time to." Pike interjected, breaking their hopes. He was right though. Gear would be savvy enough to fix the machine.

"Well, we just can't let him have it then." Catherine seriously remarked with confidence.

"Carole and I…we are too weak," Sakura muttered. She picked up her head from it's downcast position. "But, we will have to do the best we can. If not…holding onto this child would become pointless." She gingerly ran her hands over her stomach.

Pike sighed. "Then it looks like we are going to take some final stand here against Gear if he comes."

The group nodded solemnly as they looked to the floor. A bad feeling running over all of them. Sakura Ryokai suddenly felt something tugging at her mind as if telling her to get outside or be back with Adven. Like something bad was about to happen to the man she loved. She just could not understand what.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

"How touching." Gear remarked. "You protect the man you love. Just for that I will have to make sure he dies."

"Like you ever will!"

Kicking off the ground as Gallows remained still in shock, Emilia dashed forwards at the Jet Lookalike. With speed her blade was swung horizontally with her right hand. Instantly Gear threw his forearm in the way and blocked the sword's dull side before Emilia flipped it. He did not wait for Emilia to recover and moved his forearm to send the sword with Emilia's hand still on the hilt away.

While Emilia's body was moving with the sword, Gear took the opportunity to grab at Emilia's hair and closed his fingers for a tight grip. With a hand on her hair Gear pulled her towards him and then past until she was flung into the grass after he let go of her strands.

Quickly recovering, Emilia turned while still on her knees and viciously slashed at Gear. Gear however had moved away from the attack, and then rushed forward to grab Emilia by the shirt collar with his left hand. For a moment or so they were staring into the other's eyes.

"Neutral Decision!" Gear announced as he flung a pale white right fist into Emilia's face. The neutral form of Adven's Surging Punch attack. "Neutral Decision!" Quickly Gear sent one more straight to the woman's face as blood splattered from her nose. Hard and abrupt breaths from her lips sputtered it out on each exhale.

Gear simply tossed the bloody woman aside like a used up tissue.

"Do you have anything to offer me?" Gear wondered.

"Of-of course I do!" The woman angrily replied from her hands and knees. "Because…Because I have people I need to protect!" With all her force and energy, Emilia got back to her feet. "Gale Surge!" Pounding her kissaki to the ground a strong gust of wind blew forth at Gear who seem unfazed by the event. Raising his left forearm, Gear blocked the coming kick from his side. Emilia had thought to use the Gale Surge as a distraction and make another assault, but it had failed. Quickly coming up with a second plan, she grasped her hilt. "X-Strike!" The ultimate attack of Emilia was performed only two feet from Gear.

There was no way Gear could block it, but he somehow found the speed. "Tiger's Shield!" The mock-Lion's Shield blocked out the twin x-shaped attack as the wind sputtered about the area. "Terror of Ten Tiger!" Ten rapid Tiger's Punches hit Emilia in multiple locations on her body until the tenth one hit her chest and she is flung to the ground with a heavy grunt.

Gear huffed an exhausted breath. "I…I truly am stronger than Jet who never thought of such an attack." He mused.

"Maybe…Maybe he knows it." Emilia muttered lying on her back. Blood and bruises on her skin. "Knew it when on Eon…but knew it would weaken him too much."

"I was capable of such an attack. I have much stamina left." Gear dismissed Emilia's theory. With a wave of his arm, Emilia is flung aside and away from him.

Shots from Gallows' ARM caused Gear to move aside. Gear gives him the same attack that flings Gallows into a nearby rock where he hits his head.

"Stupid." Gear muttered. He walked up to him with his boots stopping before Gallows' body. Towering over his form as Gallows struggled over a head wound. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The grayish-white beam attack flew forth from Gear's hands and hit Gallows causing a small white explosion to take the area. When it finally settled, Gallows sat there no worse than before the attack.

"What the--?" Gear's attention went to the shadow that began to overcast over Gallows' body.

"You've sunk low since the last time I saw you, Gear." The man opposite Gear remarked.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Yes, I did fail to tell you who has come to Gallows rescue. Everyone is out, or so you think. It's a man though. I did say that. So it can't be Emilia back up on a third wind. At this point, it can only be a character already introduced, being that we're about 9 chapters from the end no one new will be coming along. So it can be any of these choices, you guess: Clive, Jet, Clyde, Adven, Pike, Todd, Alfred, Rudy Roughknight…wait, Rudy wasn't in this story at any time…was he? Anyway, it could be Loki from that tournament story. Phil, the guy who put Jet in jail. It could be many different things. I know who it is, and I'm probably making this bigger than it is.**


	108. Heart vs Perpetual Sorrow

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 15—Wings of the Raven: Chapter 108: The Power of Heart vs. The Power of Perpetual Fear"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**That's the cheap answer, I mean, to say that it will be a main character. Why can't it be Phil or Loki, someone I introduced long ago? We'll find out in a few moments, now, won't we, but just for me to have fun, I will keep the identity a little jaded.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"I'm amazed that you are still alive." Gear commented. "I don't see how you can stand up still."

"The power to protect someone makes me strong enough to return from near-death."

"And you wasted it to protect the Baskar?" Gear questioned, looking to the shocked Gallows who had not recovered from the near-fatal attack made on him.

"I owed him my life for saving me back in Neon City."

"You wasted your pathetic words to utter those of foolish heroes who have said such and fallen after, so many times before."

"The words of fools are often the words of the wise."

Gear scoffed. "So you say that you move now even after such defeat all due to your heart?" Gear mockingly questioned. "It allows you to stand before me and to save the life of your friend?"

"My heart is a powerful force that will never be stopped. You can't overcome my power now that I have a strong head on my shoulders and a heart that pumps strength to my body."

"You forget who I am." Gear chuckled. "What I am made of. Like all offspring, I inherited all the genetic information of my 'parents'. I am Nobuo, Eon, and Jet all fused together by the Twilight Moon." The Jet-lookalike informed. "The Twilight Moon is what I am."

"What of it?"

"You say you are fueled by your heart. I am powered by the world. The inhabitants of Filgaia have nightmares and fears, and each one gives me strength." Gear smirked. "I can never die. I find it amusing that the people of the world will be killed by itself."

"One heart is enough to alter the fears of the people around them. It's time for a rematch."

"Yes, the last one we will have." Gear grimly noted.

Adven smirked. "The last chance for you to kill me." Adven stabbed the ground with his legs and used the force to launch himself over Gallows and tackle into Gear. The two men falling to the ground. Gallows shook out of his shock and rolled aside in order to get away from the two combatants. Gear grabbed Adven by the shoulders and placed his boot on the gut of the brunette in order to toss the young man aside.

Adven quickly bounced off the ground and dashed forward once more. Quickly Adven sent three consecutive punches towards Gear's chest and knocking the Twilight Moon produced lookalike backward.

"Positive Cannon, Blast!"

"Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The dark purple beam attack flung forth Adven's outreached arms as a similar gray beam left Gear's hands. The two attacks meeting halfway as Adven pulled back expecting the attacks to create an explosion like when Adven's attack had hit Jet's Positive Cannon before in the past. However, the Neutral Cannon turned purple as it became one with Adven's attack. Adven quickly put up his arms to block the Negative Cannon that was heading at his body. Being stronger with the Negative side of this attack, Adven blocked the attack, but gained substantial damage anyway.

Staggering forward, Adven looked at Gear with confusion. "My…"

"The Neutral Cannon has no attributes." Gear quickly replied. "If it contacts another form of the attack that has an attribute, the Neutral Cannon will absorb it as it's own. My attack taking precedence."

"So…then my attack…"

"Are useless." Gear finished.

"Pheh. I always have more than one plan to handle a battle."

"Then show me what you are capable of now."

Adven stood still a moment before immediately taking the challenge. With a firm foot on the ground Adven began a charge at the man near to him. Quickly the two of them launched punches at the other, but each one was blocked efficiently. Finding a hole in Gear's defense, Adven struck at the gray head of hair with his fist. Without a moment to wait, Adven reached out with his empty hand to grab the collar of Gear's black shirt.

Before he could pull him forward into an attack, Gear launched an attack at Adven's gut, sending the young man backwards. "Tiger's Gale Fist!" Adven is quickly knocked to the ground and flopped in two skips before coming to a rest.

With a firm placement of his arm, Adven lifted his body upwards and immediately turned back to his mission at hand. Launching countless throws of his fists, Adven put all his strength into defeating the Jet lookalike. In the end though, Gear had sent every one of Adven's attacks away from him. Gear's own punch though had the same conclusion.

"Surging Blitz!" With his two-fisted attack, Adven flung Gear's body to the ground. With the downed man on the ground, Adven took advantage of the situation and moved his body forward with a grunt. His muscles sending a tingling through his body, but he ignored them. With firm actions and a hard fist, Adven pummeled Gear into the earth. Never relenting his attacks until he had to, which is when Gear kicked the brunette away and stood up onto his legs. Without wait, Gear gave a side kick to the upper chest of the man who stumbles backward.

Adven rebounded and stayed up, but suddenly his legs gave out on him and he took a knee. His breath running deep and hard. His body too weak to get up right away.

Gear let a smirk take his face. "I was right. You aren't strong enough yet. You've pushed your body to the limits just to stand." Gear laughed. "You haven't healed yourself."

Adven huffed. "Even at my weakest…I will still defeat you."

"We'll see." Gear mused. With agility, Gear moved himself forward and launched attacks at Adven's head with his fists. Satisfied with what he did, Gear switched to kicking Adven to the ground. "You're not even well enough to use your reflexes?"

Adven let out a deep groan. His body picked itself up one more time, flicking some blood away from his face, Adven listlessly got back on his feet. "You killed Jet." Adven solemnly remarked. "I never wanted him dead…as many times as I said I did." The rival of Jet formed a tight fist. "You've taken the only thing about my life I need in order to become stronger. To become better than I am now. There's no way I can be any better than who I am."

"And that is why you must die." Gear remarked.

"Adven!" Adven's brown eyes reacted to the female voice nearby. Sakura with her short blue hair trailing behind jogged towards him, stopping fifteen short of them.

"Sakura…you're okay?" A feeling of relief took him over. He had worried she was harmed when the _SAND_ was hit.

"I felt it Adven."

"Felt it?" Adven wondered.

"I felt you wake up. That you were in danger. I knew I had to come." She held onto her breath as her throat closed up a bit.

"Sakura…you shouldn't be here." Adven spoke. "Gear won't hesitate to kill you like he did Jet and the people he stole life from."

"Jet?" Sakura remarked. She had not known that. It surprised her to say the least, but it was not the time to remorse. If she didn't do something now, Adven would leave her as well. "Adven, you have to give up."

"What?" He looked to her like she were crazy.

"She's talking smart." Gear added. Beginning to be fed up with the interruption.

"Give up and run away with me. Gear is too powerful for you at the moment."

It was silent for a moment. Adven laughed. "Mizu…don't be an idiot."

"Adven?" Sakura remained silent. She never expected such a response.

"Gear an I will fight now. There is no other day that we can battle. One of us will fie by the time the sun goes down today." Adven explained.

"Adven!"

"Mizu?"

She took a deep breath. Adven was too stubborn. She had to win him over somehow. "Adven…I'm…I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes to await the fear she felt.

"Y-you're…"

"Adven, it's your child!" She huffed.

"What?" Before Adven could think over his response any more, he was floored to the grass by Gear whose patience had run out.

"No more talking. I have a life to handle and I can't spend it watching your pathetic drama and angst unfold." Bending downward, Gear picked Adven up by the shirt before sending multiple attacks down at him from his other hand in fist shape. With enough attacks dealt, Gear tossed the brunette aside like trash.

Landing hard and going into a roll, Adven's body was stopped by Sakura who nearly fell on him from the momentum she had put herself in to get there. "Adven? Can you hear me?"

Without a moment passing, Adven sat up with determination. "Sakura…" His words filled with emotion trailed off forever as Sakura could only tense up. Something awful hid behind Adven's simple saying of her name. Adven's eyes landed on Gear's own, and it seemed like a blur as Adven charged at the man and swung his fist into the nose of his enemy. Gear was taken aback, and stared at Adven in shock. He did not expect such movement from Adven at this point. "I love my unborn child and its mother very much." He said to Gear. "I love Filgaia. Do you hear me, Gear?" He glared at the man who wiped his hand over his nose to see if it bled. "And it's because of my love for those three things that I can't bear to know that any of them can be harmed by you! Compared to them…my life means little to me. I want you to feel my love for them as we die, Gear!" Another quick jab from Adven sent Gear backwards and without defense. "Negative Purge!" With all of his stored up negative energy he collected from the area around him, himself, and Mizu, Gear, and his child, Adven let it loose from his body through every pore he could. Gear was unprepared to face the bright purple light that expanded from Adven's body and took the surrounding area as dirt and grass flung to the air and the air itself seemed warped. Like when you see waves on a hot day above certain rocks and the like.

Sakura fell to the ground, landing on her butt, as she watched in horror as her most important one turned into the center of this pillow of an explosion. Waiting to see the attack fade away and hoping for a favorable outcome.


	109. Rebirth

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 15—Wings of the Raven: Chapter 109: Rebirth"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**I've been updating less and less often. I'm sorry about that. Some reason I just have been getting tired all too easy by the end of the day. While school hasn't gotten in my way of writing, I think waking up for school has. But I sleep the recommended eight hours! I just don't get it…sigh…We're so close to the end too. I'd say five more chapters after this and it will be all over. For good this time. Now, I know you've been waiting on the edge of your chair to see how Adven fairs and all, so let's begin…**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The blast of purple negative energy expanded far enough by now that it began to dissipate and fade into the air. The dirt still being flung from the circular explosion. Sakura raised an arm to block her face as the first wave of dirt did pass her by. Finally it settled and all that was left was the blast that only had begun to fade.

"Adven Bok…" Sakura remarked.

"He didn't have enough in him to win."

"I know…he's become too positive…for his negative attacks to be worth anything." Sakura confirmed with shut eyes. Adven Bok wasn't a body and mind of negative emotions anymore, not like he had been when he first learned the attack. She had to wonder if he knew that or not?

Sakura looked to the blast as she watched a silhouette of a man with flapping hair due to the wind walk towards her. The purple energy seemed to move around him, like he were water and the blast oil. Gear, inflicted with some noticeable damage, but nothing serious, stared her in the eyes as he left the dying blast behind him. Walking towards her.

"His actions…while pointless and pathetic, makes him worthy in my eyes. His death was noble." Gear remarked.

"I am aware." Sakura simply replied, not batting a lash. Just returning the same cold stare Gear gave her. It amused him that she did though. Gear came to a stop halfway between the blast and her. It was at that time the blast died and Adven's body stood at the center of it. A second past as a wind moved the grass, and Adven fell to the ground in defeat. His breathing shallow and barely there.

Gear looked at Sakura more seriously. "I'm going to allow you and your child to live." He remarked to Sakura's confusion. "That will be his final gift to you."

"He is not dead." Sakura replied firmly. "Emotional energy attacks cannot directly kill."

"He's not dead now," Gear began, "but he will be soon enough." Gear slowly turned to look back at the collapsed Adven. He began a slow walk towards his previous enemy. "You used everything you could on me and still fell. At least no one can say you never tried." He stopped just next to Adven to look down upon the back of Adven's fallen body.

"No!" Sakura cried. "Stop it now!" She demanded with fear and worry. "Spare his life…and…and I will…help you…" She looked away in shame.

"That is a pathetic offer." Gear replied, raising his arm high in order to strike downward. Something grabbed his wrist though. He gave a bit of a scoff.

"Gear, stop as you are now."

Gear slowly turned around to face the woman with the brown hair that said such a foolish request. Looking into the eyes of the woman he almost married earlier this day. "The would-be widow." He gave her an amused look as he ripped his arm free of her bind. "It's so sad that you can't be a widow, nor a wife."

Virginia kept up her strong gaze of determination. She had spent so much time thinking about what to do, she had been letting the chance to even act leave her. So she followed Adven's stubborn decisions and it led her here.

Breaking her stern face, Virginia laughed in his face. "Weak words from you." She glared at him. "Someone who says they are so strong…"

Gear bent a brow as he watched her in silence. Finally anger took hold. "…I will kill you before I finish off Adven."

"Fight as you may. I will strike back."

Gear formed a fist and quickly swung at her, hoping to obliterate her in one punch, but just as the punch came close to hitting her on the forehead it stopped. "What the…?" Gear looked at his fist that trembled out of some weird emotion. With all his might and will, it was not going to touch Virginia this time around. Throwing a punch with his other hand, the same response came. Virginia just stood still through all of it, never flinching. "Why…can't I punch you?"

Virginia stared him in the eyes. "Because Jet could never punch me." Without a moment to wait, Virginia sent a high kick aimed at Gear's chin, sending the man into the air before falling backward. Wobbling to stand back up again, Gear is then hit by four consecutive jabs from Virginia, which she finishes with a roundabout kick, sending him back to the dirt.

"Damnit…Why does one part of me not let me kill you? It's foolish!" He declared. "That's not true at all!"

Virginia looked down upon him. "Then why? And you admit it as well. Who are you really?"

"I've told you…I am Gear." He looked away from her.

"But all you are is pieces of other people. You hold other people's dreams and continue them. You haven't lived long enough to understand this world or have any view of it that is your own." She explained. He was a relative newborn. He was born as he is with nothing of his own.

Gear would not succumb to her vile mind games. "Think of it as a multiple-choice test. That is what I had going through my head at birth. I chose from the five available answers on each question and became Gear." He paused to glare at her. "I chose who I am!"

She scoffed. "When I was born I was given a fill-in-the-blank test. A limitless supply of answers to fill in as I went. You only had what few choices you did, and that is why, you can never be your own person." She placed her foot near to his body as a threat. "You aren't alive."

"And I disagree."

Virginia went in to strike, but Gear jumped back and landed on his feet.

"I am not Jet." Gear remarked.

"The way you look, the moves Adven told me you used. You chose to be Jet in that much."

"I chose his strength. Nothing more."

"Lies!" With enough strength behind her, Virginia charged at Gear. Once she was close to him, she performed a backflip kick to his face that sent him back in a stumble. As she landed, he fell to the ground again; his nose bleeding all over him. It was quiet for a moment as Gear seethed with anger. "The reason you wish to continue Nobuo's goals…is because you are jealous of Jet."

Sakura stood on edge, watching her friend face Gear. She could not believe the strength Virginia had in her. Not recalling ever seeing it before when they had fought. It made Sakura hate more and more that she couldn't do the same. She was so weak. She even said she would help Gear instead of fighting him. Where had all her nerve gone? When she was in Neon…she had all the bravado she could ever need. Now she had nothing. It was a feeling of shame she could never forget now. She could not even protect the man she loved from death. It was Virginia who saved him. Sakura disgusted herself.

Gear slumped his shoulders. His anger and thirst to get the attack made against him disappeared. Suddenly he burst out in a laughter that took the two women by surprise. After what seemed like forever, it died. He wiped the blood from his face and looked to Virginia with a wild eye. "You're right. I am jealous of Jet."

"Then leave the desire to rid the world of humans behind. Seek redemption and not genocide."

"I can't put off the deaths of humans." Gear replied. "It's too late for that. People must learn the punishment for their actions," he explained. "I must be the teacher that who must be ruthless in his teachings so that they might realize they are the real evil in this world, and not myself." Gear stood up on his feet. "This, is a choice Gear has made for himself."

"What reason are people evil?" Virginia argued.

"They are evil for they have emotions. Nobuo was shunned so severely it made him quest endlessly to put an end to humanity. Humans drove him to that." Gear believed that emotions made the worst out of people. "Generator Eon's creator was betrayed by a human because they put love before duty. Hawthorne made Generator Eon and offered it to the humans in order to rejuvenate Filgaia. In the end…because of the emotions in one human girl and her lover, humanity was screwed over. Humanity would suffer longer because two people decided their lives were more important. You know all of this. I know based on Jet's memories that you have even suffered due to emotions." The gray-headed male looked at her with a fiery determination. "Emotions control humans in every way!"

"But you're human too!" She declared. "You let the same emotions use you!"

"Which is how I know they are evil. That is why Nobuo said he would kill himself after he killed all on Filgaia. It is what I intend as well."

Seeing now way of breaking through to him, Virginia began a sprint for Gear. Her leg lashing out in a kick for him, but his body moving aside and catching it. With an upward motion he threw her to the air as she flipped before flopping onto the ground in pain. She slowly attempted to stand up as she pushed with all four appendages she could.

"Jet will not be holding me back this time!" He warned, but his raised fist, just like when he went to finish off Adven, came to a halt. A strong hand wrapping around his forearm. Gear looked and saw Sakura still standing where she had been, so he had to wonder who was left.

"It seems that," Gear's eyes sprung wide, "that I still do hold you back."

Before Gear could reply, Jet tossed the man aside and onto the ground. Jet covered in some minor wounds, now wore clean clothes, ones that he wore the time Virginia met him on that train. His outreached hand covered in a glove waited for her.

Slowly, with hesitation, Virginia placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. "J…Jet!" The woman threw her body into Jet's own, letting a waterfall of tears unleash onto his coat. Her arms tightly wrapping his body. Sakura, who had the time to see him arrive, shed tears. She had thought him to be dead.

"Our wedding won't be stopped." Jet simply remarked. "It won't be ruined by someone like him."

"You…You idiot!" She cried. "Like I care about that right now!" She let a smile fall on her lips as she took this brief moment to hold him for what could be the last time. Gear was still there, and Filgaia was still in danger. For the moment however, there was something she could be happy about.


	110. Yin and Yang

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"NDS: Book 15—Wings of the Raven: Chapter 110: Yin and Yang"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**Well, this is actually my second attempt at this chapter. I finished it, and was starting the next one and decided to go back to this one, and saved chapter 111, and I saved it as 110…so yeah, I was po'd on Tuesday when I did. I might have written all of this stuff already as NDS anyway, but rewriting something you already wrote changes the intent of the first one. It can come out crummy or lose some things. Plus, I had a WA3 NDS only part to the battle between Jet and Gear, so now I have to rewrite the most complicated scene without having the basics of it written down.**

**I also forgot what my previous AN said, so you lose out on that too.**

**Let me try my best to salvage this chapter.**

**And yes, any time I have to rewrite something I do it half-assed, so much so I know I feel right now that I don't want to rewrite it. So all you may get is just the basics, and none of the fluff that makes stories good. I'm definitely sure the ending was better to this chapter.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Gear's body flinched as the setting sun painted the area. His fist cold and hard. Multiple thoughts racing through his head as he shook it to fight them off. He placed his gaze on Jet and Virginia in disbelief. "I swear…" he murmured, "I saw you die!"

Jet closed his eyes as he calmly held the crying Virginia. "Like the Phoenix I can't die for good," he remarked. "I just have to return from the lowest depths if I end up there."

Gear remained quiet for a moment. He looked downward and placed his hand to his head. A laugh coming out from his throat. "Pheh, you always had some pathetic spin on words that make you sound noble." Gear glared at his foe. "Why can't you just say that you protected yourself at the last moment and spent this time recovering?"

Jet opened his eyes and slowly moved from Virginia's embrace. "Because," he remarked, "I didn't." Jet moved his eyes to stare at Gear. "As far as I can tell…I should be dead now…but I'm not. I woke up…and made my way back to you." He left his bride-to-be as she moved away and towards the other woman nearby. "I won't waste my second chance. You've already ruined this day, and you've harmed people I love. The _SAND_!" Jet sent a glare outwards that burned with the hottest of embers. "No matter what…you can never attain the goodness that Clyde and I had in us. Not even the goodness Generator Eon held before humanity corrupted it. All you have inherited is Nobuo's sin."

"Words are for the weak!" Gear declared. "Show me the strength through actions and not words!"

Jet grinned to please his enemy. "It would be my honor to do so."

With no more words to bog them down, Jet charged his body forward with a firm step on the ground. Launching his body forward, Jet sent his right boot forward of himself in the air. The flying kick landed on Gear's Adam's Apple.

Gear's body landed hard on the grass, and his breath came out hard with pain. When he breathed in, it caused him to hack. The initial injury pained him as he coughed more in an attempt to recover. Jet would not wait for him to do so, and ran forward to strike down on his lookalike. In defense Gear sent a Tiger's Shield at the earth, throwing Jet backwards and buying Gear more time.

Knowing that what time he desired would not come, Gear just charged forward at Jet. The carpenter moved his body away from Gear's attack, and then the two sent multiple throws of their fists at one another, but each of them just blocked the other's attacks. Jet took his chance and threw his head into Gear's own.

Seeing through the pain of the attack on his forehead, Gear snatched the wrist of Jet and pulled the carpenter towards him; throwing him to the ground.

Jet spent little time there, and launched his body to the air, and threw his arms outward. "Positive Burst!" The yellow ball of positive energy flung towards the lookalike.

"Neutral Cannon, Burst!" Gear's attack flew at the ball attack Jet sent at him. Once the two met, the Cannon attack took the positive attributes and flew back at Jet.

With little time to do any defense, Jet used a Lion's Fist to launch his body out of the way. Jet realized now that the Neutral Cannon he was getting beat up with earlier had more strengths to it then just what it was.

"Try your attacks. Like Adven before you they will just come back."

Jet simply smiled as he stood back upward. "Positive Burst!"

"Why do you waste my time?" Gear prepared his arms to counter the attack like he had beforehand. Once the Positive Burst was close Gear finally decided to do something about it. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The now Positive Cannon began to form and was about to launch itself towards Jet. "Negative Cannon, Blast!"

Not knowing how Jet had learned the Positive Cannon attack, Gear was not expecting a Negative Cannon to come launching at him in this fight. He was not fighting Adven anymore, after all. The Negative Cannon collided with the Positive Cannon that Gear was throwing back, and the two inverse attacks negated one another and sent a blast outward that came out as an explosion. Being too close to where the attacks met, Gear was tossed aside.

As Gear grabbed his head back together, he noticed the oncoming attack from Jet. The carpenter launched himself at Gear once again with his right fist pulled back. Gear took the time to take two steps back so that he would dodge the attack.

"Lion's Fist!" Jet hit the ground, sending the grass and dirt flying at Gear who is forced away by the debris. With him blinded, Jet sent a myriad of punches, before completing the sequence with a kick that sent him further from the carpenter.

Gear looked to the ground in disbelief. Sweat ran down his jaw as he exhaled loudly in a huff. "Could it really be…"

Jet's glance went to Gear in confusion. "Huh?"

"I thought the strength I had…the limit to it was far above your own…but in this body…" Gear looked at his hands that had been beating up person by person today. "I'm only as strong as you…my mind has just used it better up until now."

"Earlier I thought with the wrong frame of mind. I wasn't using my head like I would normally and that defeated me." Virginia looked to Sakura with question. Jet normally used his head? That baffled her.

Gear stood hunched over. "In body we are equal, but I have Nobuo-Eon's power as well. And if I wanted, I could just gain more power from the Twilight Moon!" He held up his hand while keeping a laugh back. "In forty-five minutes my strength will be back at 100 percent, and you will be injured."

Jet opened his eyes up to realization. It has been eleven hours since he had been caught and tied by Gear. Ten since they started fighting. "Then…you can absorb more power using the Twilight Moon every twelve hours and use it to recover yourself."

"Perceptive as ever I see," Gear mused. "And when it happens I will be much stronger than you."

"We may be equal at the moment…but…" Jet brought forth the sheathe as he drew his Raven's Wing. The blade changing form and the weight brought it down to the ground. "Now that I have this that might change."

Gear ran his hand through his hair. "I merely underestimate you. Don't think a toy will defeat me." He laughed. "It didn't defeat Nobuo alone either."

"You're right it didn't, but it did enough back then."

Throwing the heavy sword over his back, Jet pushed off of the ground and dashed forward at Gear. With a mighty swing of the blade Jet threw his anger out, but Gear jumped backwards and the sword implanted itself in the earth.

"Do you have the strength to use it?" Gear wondered.

Jet threw his eyes towards Gear. "I told you…my head's on straight now. I have things and people to protect, and you're an enemy who makes this sword worth using."

Moving forward again, Jet swung the heavy Raven's Wing, and kept on swinging. Gear was dodging all of the attacks, but only by mere centimeters. "Use the power already, why don't you!" Gear grit his teeth. "Hit me with the power your beloved Raven holds!"

Angered by Gear's words, Jet gripped the hilt tightly as he raised it over his head. "Raven's Wing!" The sword falls downward, but it was just an ordinary swing.

"Pathetic!"

Jet quickly lifted his blade and thrust it outward at his lookalike. Gear moved his body out of the way, but it was too late, and the edge of his left abdomen was run through by the Raven's Wing. Closing his eyes, Gear flinched, and then moved his body backward and off of the blade. He quickly pushed off the ground and threw a kick at Jet, knocking the carpenter back.

Lifting the blade again, Jet swung at Gear who backed away from the blade. Moving two steps up, Jet swung again, cutting the black fabric of Gear's shirt and leaving a diagonal mark. Under that though there came a thin pink wound. Gear's fist came forward in response, and Jet threw the Raven's Wing up to block it with the flat side of the sword.

"Raven's Wing!" Jet fell to shock when he saw that his blade neither produced the attack or did nothing like last time. His eyes stared at the tattered katana form of the Raven's Wing in his hands.

Gear chuckled. "It is just a toy in the end."

Jet shook with some odd fear. A doubt. "Why…when Gear is my enemy?"

"Tiger's Gale Fist!"

Jet snapped back to attention as he saw the attack coming for him. He had no means to defend the attack at the moment. All Jet could do at the moment was place his Raven's Wing between him and Gear. The attack connected with the old katana, and it immediately shattered to bits.

Due to the force of the attack, and the direction it was made in, the shards of the blade flung towards Jet and embedded themselves in his skin. The clothing between ripping and weakening the overall strength of the clothes. Jet's body trembled and clenched as he stepped backwards. He shook with pain for a moment. His hand's grip on his hilt weakened.

"It seems that your only hope has been the means to your downfall." Gear mused.

Jet looked back in pain. From afar near Sakura, Virginia wrenched her hands together. Watching her groom-to-be shake in pain. Her heart stopped for a moment waiting for things to just calm.

There was little time passing before Jet formed two fists and charged forward at Gear. His fists came together as one and hit Gear with a double fisted attack. Gear recovered and sent his fist into a spot Jet now had a shard in. The pain caused Jet to breath in sharply.

Gear's face came near Jet's left ear. "Why do you push yourself?"

"Because…" Jet weakly replied. "I can't let you win."

Gear pulled back his punch and stepped twice backwards. "Such the hero."

The two moved at one another, sending a myriad of punches at the other. They both moved to kick the other and they met, causing them to stumble backwards to get footing again.

Lunging forward, Gear grasped Jet's shirt and pulled the man towards his fist. Retracting his fist multiple times and sending it to hit Jet's face like a piston, Jet was saved when his shirt—now weakened by the shards that cut it—ripped and caused him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Jet took the pause in time to sweep Gear's legs out from under his body. By the time Gear stood back up, Jet was lunging at him, "Lion's Rage Punch!" What little stamina he had left sent Gear to the ground. "Lion's Fist!"

"Tiger's Punch!"

The two attacks met as the force of their meeting sent each of the men flying back. The two of them took a few breaths and calmed their bodies. Gear looked to Jet with a smirk and a laugh.

"I have one more move that I have hesitated to use before now."

"Wha?"

Gear looked at him knowingly. "My existence is made of five people, so take the strength of your brother!"

Gear waved his hand as a blade of wind flew forth at a fast speed. It was an attack all too familiar of Emilia's Razor Kick, but produced by an arm instead. Jet tried to move, but was too weak to at first. He got himself together and saw his exit on the left, and moved weakly as fast as he could in that direction. Like a scarf his right arm trailing behind. Jet was thrown to the ground as his eyes shot open. Lying on the dirt, he looked up to Gear who smirked. Jet's face was painted red as he watched his right forearm, from fingers to elbow land on the ground in front of him.

"And now…it's over."


	111. Raven Phoenix

"NDS—Book 15: Wings of the Raven—Chapter 111: The Raven Phoenix" 

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Well, you're right, it probably is ying and yang, but I'll just move along with yin which is sometimes right as well...plus it just sounds better. Just to make you happy anyway, when I label the next chapter, it will be "Ying and Yang, Part Two". The next chapter by the way, being the final, final part that has Gear in it.

**Also, I am now typing to you from another computer yet again. My AOL no longer works on my laptop...which makes that the third computer I have been writing this story or a side-story to this one on. **

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The wind blew by gently as the evening sun painted the ground orange. Jet's fallen body given red to the ground instead from his right mechanical limb where the hand would be. From his elbow down gone to him for good. The medicine on Filgaia did not seem to be at a point in which an appendage MIGHT have a chance to be rejoined back onto the body. They might try to sew it back on, but without leeches it would be pointless, as well as for other reasons. 

Gear grinned as he moved one of his unruly bangs aside to take satisfaction in the pained expression on Jet's face. The way his counterpart clenched his eyes shut as his facial muscles worked overtime. The silent groans that Jet felt but did not verbally produce.

The amalgamation scoffed as he put his hands on his hips. "Stay down this time and die with some dignity," he suggested. "Be content with that much." He let his hands fall to his sides as he held his one foot in the air ready to move. "Now...to purge Filgaia of it's sin." Gear turned away from his fallen enemy, satisfied that he was done for. He stabbed his hands into his jean pockets and slowly made his way in a casual walk to the SAND. Virginia trembled for a moment watching her beau, but got it together enough to place herself between Gear and the path to the SAND as Sakura watched from nearby. Gear came to a gradual halt in front of the brunette. Glancing over her frame he gave a curt laugh. "Don't you have something more important to do? Your lover is slowly dying over there." Gear inwardly scowled. Some reason, he found Virginia attractive. He had found none other that way except her so far. Maybe he should have spent less time before the wedding and dealt with Jet sooner so they would be married. He shook that off. It was not him talking. It had to be the same thing that held him back from harming her earlier. "Heh. You know you aren't strong enough to stop me, so don't try it."

The two of them stared at one another for the longest time, but Virginia finally decided on her actions. She was a bleeding heart sometimes. That's what led her to slowly move around Gear and run to Jet's fallen body. Tears falling behind her along the way. Not out of the fact that Jet was hurt. She cried enough of those already by now. She was not worried about Jet like that. No, she cried because of how weak she acted when she should not have. Jet would be ashamed of her. Clive would be too. The older man would probably have said to fight until there was no means anymore that could be utilized to fight. In laymen's terms, he would say that as long as you have a breath in your body, you can still fight.

Gear glanced at Sakura who looked away ashamed and guilty. So Gear began his slow walking trek to the SAND in the distance. Sakura hugged her body as she looked to Gallows who still seemed a bit shell shocked from earlier, and knew he would not be able to help at the moment. It was a horrible moment for Gallows to zone out. She glanced at Emilia who lied beaten on the ground. Emilia could get back together, but not before Gear would heal himself. There were only about fifteen minutes until the revealed time in which Gear could use the Twilight Moon to absorb the fears of the people on Filgaia and restore his health—probably getting stronger in the process.

Finally Sakura's gaze landed on the man she loved. She felt even more guilty as she saw him. She could not do anything. Gear had a way of taking the strength from people. Making them weak. He had done it to Jet and Adven by getting them riled up, and he had done it to Sakura and Virginia right now. Adven had saw through that, and Sakura wished she could too now. She did not have his strength or power though. All she had was his love and his child, and she did not want to risk the baby.

Sakura listlessly moved her body and began to look ahead to her destination. Virginia was on her knees at the side of Jet looking over his injuries and asking if he was fine, but only saw pain in his face. Sakura saw the two, and made that her destination.

"Jet..." Virginia pleaded, "Jet...I'm so sorry...Jet." Balls of salty water fell around her cheeks. She was sorry that she could not put up a fight and came to him instead. She did not show as much strength as Jet would have if she had been in his place.

Jet's left hand found the stub that ended his right arm now, and let out a groan as he applied pressure. The bleeding by now had slowed down and most likely began to clot. Still, a bandage on it would help. He was not in the right frame of mind, and the wound hurt so badly right now after getting it, that he would not be anytime soon. His eyes remained shut, but they were looking at Virginia.

"V-Virginia...I..." His words could not come out.

"Don't move Jet." Sakura suggested as she calmly came to the two. Bent on her knees she examined the separated appendage and the wound quickly.

Virginia felt foolish for not being as calm as Sakura right now. "Right," was all she could say, agreeing and reinforcing Sakura's words. She shook that initial grief and sorrow off. That was not who she was. She was an optimist at heart. Love sometimes makes you forget who you are. She began to try and rip the hem of her dress off as a bandage. "We need to bandage your arm and remove the Raven shards." She told her lover in a calm and comforting voice. She was not going to panic, and she did not want him to panic either. She learned a bit of First Aid and that was always the first step, and then telling the person what you are doing helps as well.

"But..." Sakura let escape, she wanted to stop her words, but she could not, and she continued, "We've let him escape."

Virginia abruptly looked to her with warning. "Sakura...no." She wanted to let Sakura know how wrong it was to start that right now, but she didn't have enough time. Things were starting to catch up with Sakura.

"But we did!" Sakura admitted. She allowed her bangs to cover her face. "My mother and the others stand no chance of defending SAND over there...and Adven won't be recovered enough until a week passes at least. Emilia is out cold and will be dead by the time she wakes. Gallows is in shock." She paused. "We have to face facts...he beat us in the end...Nobuo...he...won this time."

Virginia remained quiet. As much as she wanted to fight her friend on that, she could not. "...I know...I know...but, I didn't want to give up hope."

The two women remained still for a moment, but were snapped to attention as Jet sat up in pain. He should not be moving, and they were about to tell him that and lay him back down. "If," Jet uttered with his face lacking pain and remaining calm, "If I had done all I could, I'd be dead, Gear." The two women glanced at each other. It was like he weren't talking to them, but to Gear who was too far away to notice them now. "If...I had...did everything to try and fail...I would have died." Suddenly Sakura remembered what she thought Clive would have said if he were here. Jet's labored breathing continued as he parted his lips to speak again as he opened his eyes to look on at the ground with glazed eyes. "AS long as there...still is some life left...there's always a way." Alone, Jet slowly stood up on his feet. His body seemed to be reacting to something, because it started to glow blue. It was a ghostly blue aura that started to surround him as he stood.

"Jet?" Virginia questioned. She was worried, confused, and suddenly filled with an odd strength, all at once. Just looking up at the carpenter's face.

Jet's eyes met her own. "I really wanted to marry you, Virginia." He spoke, for the first time it seemed acknowledging her presence. "I'm not dying before that happens."

She closed her eyes for a moment, but quickly pushed her knees and stood up to meet him. His eyes following her the way. Slowly, as if she was sure of what she were doing, Virginia moved closer and gingerly made her arms wrap around him and embrace his softly. "I love you, Jet." She stared at him a moment and moved her mouth to his own, giving him the first kiss she ever gave that held all her heart and feeling for him. All the other ones did not mean as much as this one now, even though this one was over quickly. She broke it and looked into his eyes. He did not seem to show any emotion on the outside, but she saw past that. Virginia had to learn to do that with Jet, a man who often showed his true emotions on the inside rather than the out. The brunette ran her hand along his left temple, and spoke, "Please be careful."

Jet did not reply. He really had no need to anyway. Virginia's arms fell away from him, and he moved around her form. He took a breath, and began to limp boldly after Gear.

"Jet!" Sakura cried out. He stopped to look at her. "I love you too, we all do." She said to him with a smile. "You know what else?" She questioned with a laugh. "Adven would tell you something great now. He would say something that sounds like the wrong thing to say, but, it would be very right. And he'd finish it off by telling you: 'Don't go and die on me! I'm the only one who's supposed to kill you. Don't let some weakling like Gear do my job! I'd never forgive you!' But we all know what he would really mean..."

Jet blinked. "There's a mission that I don't want to do." He stated. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to kill him...but the only way to protect and preserve life is to do that now." The carpenter paused a moment before turning away. "Take care of the others." His foot moved forward, and his body limped after, his eyes looking ahead to the SAND that still had faint smoke coming from it's hind quarters.

Ahead of Jet walked the gray-haired, but green on the lower backside, sort of copy, named Gear. His smirk plastering his face. It was wide and showed signs of satisfaction. This had to be the glorious moment in his life—his life has not really been that long though. Whatever the case, as soon as he had SAND under his control, and could get it to move, he would have the means to complete his goal. He had Generator Eon in him, so it would not be hard to fix the sandcraft he downed. Generator Eon was, in fact, the first sandcraft, after all.

He entered the shadow of the ship as he neared it. "I'm sorry for hurting you, my dear SAND, but I will nurse you back in time."

The door to the ship had been very open though, and in the opening there stood a disgruntled Pike and Catherine. Catherine scoffed. "How can you nurse it? All you are capable of is destruction."

Gear glanced at the two and chortled. "Catherine Winslett and Pike. A woman who is related to me in a way. Clive was related to Nobuo, after all." Gear tilted his head. "Both of you seem as persistent as I imagined. I can guess that neither of you would wish to help me."

"I'd rather die." Pike remarked. He was not one to fight, but he always had a pension for having strong beliefs and not being cowardly when he wanted to protect those. He was not a coward when he met Jet what seems like a forever ago.

"We are prepared to give our lives." Catherine remarked. Not having any real...well, anything. She had no skills like the others, and would not be any fight, but like Pike she held beliefs of what is right and wrong; what you should stand up for and against. She knew what her husband would do.

"If you are prepared to give them, then I will take them." Gear grinned raising his hand, but he held it there when he caught sight of one other woman behind them.

"So...you really are his reincarnation, sort of?" Carole emitted a short laugh. "You are much younger."

Gear stood cold. Frozen in his place. Like with Virginia, he held some sort of attraction for this woman. He was not sure why. Was it Clyde? Why did he suddenly suffer from these odd feelings right when what he truly desired was in reach? Gear could not bring himself to kill Carole as much as he would want.

It was not the same as with Virginia. Virginia was only...that odd woman whom when you see, you want to bag. That was all she was to him in that fleeting moment. Carole, Gear truly loved.

"I thought you were going to kill us?" Carole wondered. "Take the SAND and finish what you started. When you played me for a fool."

"No!" Gear protested. "That was never me!" He denounced.

She looked at him quizzically. "You...aren't Nobuo. Right...it really is more complicated than that."

"Carole Enduro...move away from the SAND." He demanded in a lowered tone. "I won't kill you with those two. Not a weak woman. I can feel...a weak heart in you."

"It is a strong heart...for being so weak." Carole replied. "I will stay and protect the same things that my friends do."

"You're just the traitor to Nobuo and Eon's desires! You forget, he was the one who used you!"

"And I won't let you use me."

Gear formed a fist as he lowered his hand from the air. His whole body trembled with a high level of stress that created fury in him. Why could she not just listen to him? He bit his lower lip. "Bah! Then as a traitor I will...I will...just have to kill you as well."

"Then do as you wish, Gear. I will do as you do. Kill me and I will kill you."

"You know all three of you are too weak to challenge me!"

"But I'm not."

Gear stood still for a moment. "Oh...for the love of..." He slowly turned to face Jet who stood behind him. Jet wore a face of neutrality as his thin pale blue aura surrounded him. Gear really didn't pay much mind to that new aspect and was oblivious to it. He grit his teeth. "You're still in my way."

"As long as I live, I will protect this planet and the life on it. Protect it from people like you who wishes only to harm them."

"How do you plan to stop me with only a will?" Gear laughed. "Your stamina is near nil. Your blood leaves you still."

"But...Hawthorne made a sword," Jet remarked, "A sword that reacts to the emotion one has when they feel the need to protect something...a sword that uses hope...that is what I still have." Jet's left hand firmly grasped the hilt of the Raven's Wing.

Gear noticed the object. "What can you do with a shattered sword? It is much like your arm: still there, but useless." Gear stared at him for a moment. "What is your game? You have no sword to use."

"No, the blade is the only thing gone, but the sword is still here." Jet argued. "It isn't just a simple blade." He paused as a powerful night breeze from the ocean came through. Sunset was fast approaching. "Like the Twilight Moon...it has some odd shade of humanity!" With a strong fluid motion in his left arm, Jet sent the bottom of the hilt and stabbed it into his bloody stub showing no signs of pain or anguish. It could be that he was just numb to pain by now for one reason or another, but Gear saw it as something far more supernatural. Gear finally saw the odd aura that surrounded Jet. "Raven Phoenix Wing!"

Before Gear could react, a powerful gust of wind sent his limp body through the air, slamming him into the hard metal hull of the SAND. His meat tenderized, he fell to the ground in a pile and gazed over at his foe.

Jet stood before him with what looked like a human-sized wing sticking out of his right arm where the stump began. The wing was the same unearthly blue as the aura around him, but Gear soon noticed that all of the aura seemed to be gone and only the wing remained. The shards of the Raven's Wing were no longer where he could see them before.

Jet rested his astral blue wing at his side. "The Raven Phoenix will rise from its ashes stronger than before when it uses my body as the blade it lost."

Slowly Gear realized the situation he faced. Twilight Moon took on some sort of human identity. It had the human instinct to survive and took the DNA of Nobuo-Eon and the DNA within Nobuo-Eon and made Gear as a response. The Raven's Wing used too much of it's power two years ago. It had to rest, and using Jet as it's new body, it was ready to be used again in a stronger form. It only got stronger and stronger each time it healed itself. It was not just Jet he was facing now.

Gear stood up with a grin. "Fu fu fu fu fu," he laughed. He looked to Jet with excitement. "This has just been made all the more interesting."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

So that is where I leave off at. I could go on to write the next chapter now. It will probably be short anyway, but hey, I wanted to keep the final fight on it's own and not mixed in with all of this mess. I really went all out on this prose. I mean, I took two and a half pages of material, and made it into eight! Usually I can only make it into half that amount. I also took some new liberties in this story though that weren't really touched on in the original script format for the original story. Plus, Pike and Catherine were originally only one person and all.

**Anyway, I think I outdid myself this time. I have a good feeling about it.**

**I heard a rumor that authors can't do ANs or something. Well, I'm still doing it. I don't understand why I could not. Talking to the reader is often important if I need to explain some things or something.**

**Next Time...**


	112. Yin and Yang, Pt 2

"NDS—Book 15: Wings of the Raven—Chapter 112:Ying and Yang,Part 2" 

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**This is a bit late. I wrote it, and then the computer no longer worked so I could not upload, and now the AOL doesn't work, so I had to switch back to the computer that I started writing NDS on. It seems odd that this is what happened. That I'm back at the same computer while writing the end when it's been a year and etc.**

**Anyway, let's just finish this fight**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet gave a piercing stare to Gear. "I won't play games with you any longer. You laugh because you fail to see just how serious this all is."

Gear tilted his head to the side. "Pheh. We'll see."

It was quiet for a moment. Jet took the initiative and dashed forward before breaking into a jump. From the air he sent his right Raven Phoenix Wing into a vertical slash directed to Gear. "Raven's Beak!" The wing produced a surge of air in a dart-like shape that hit the ground throwing Gear into the hull of the SAND once again.

Standing on his legs again, the dazed Gear is swung upon by Jet with the wing, slashing up Gear's shirt and body with the sharp feathers. Anticipating another attack, but not having the power to move yet, Gear staggered back instead.

Jet quickly flung out his left hand to grab Gear by the head, his fingers wrapped around partially. It was enough to have some sort of hold on it. Without wasting time Jet flung Gear away from the ship a good distance. "Raven's Twister!" Jet declared. He had swirled his wing about in circles and now unleashed a vertical tornado of air that ripped up the grass it traveled upon. The still airborne body of Gear is caught by the attack and sent even further from where he started.

Gear finally landed in a heavy flop. Gripping the grass blades as he stood, Gear gave a glare Jet's way. He was in a state of disbelief. He thought to himself, trying to figure out how Jet could already know how to wield his new power and even hold new attacks to boot. "Jet Enduro..."

Jet walked calmly after Gear. His wing stretched out at the side.

"I'm not letting you win!" Gear declared. "You should know that now."

Jet continued his walk.

Nervously, Gear stretched out his arms. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

Jet launched his body over the beam attack easily. In air, Jet's right Raven Phoenix wing expanded in size as a left wing produced itself as well around his extended arm. Covering his body the shape continued until it was the outline of a bird.

"Separated for too long," he spoke. "Raven's Wings!" A simple action of a flap from the two wings sent Gear flying up into the air twenty feet and continuing in a distance of thirty.

The height at which Gear fell, and the velocity, caused the copy to break his left shoulder when it touched the ground on landing. The injured Gear agonized over his new predicament. From the corner of his eye he watched Jet without the shape of a bird, but still retaining his right wing, walking after him again in a calm and slow manner.

It angered Gear, but he still had hope. "It's...almost time," he remarked, "Just...five more minutes."

Staggering to his feet, Gear put hope in the fact that he would be full-strength again in five minutes. All he had to do was buy that much time for himself. It was possible.

Gear watched the approaching enemy. "Raven's Wing, it was only the right wing of this power. It was only a piece of something better," he observed.

The carpenter with a wing looked at Gear with a neutral gaze. "Let fate now cast it's die for you." Dashing forward, Jet swings his wing, only for Gear to jump back in time.

"Tiger's Gale Fist!"

The attack sent at a downward angle pummels Jet to the ground quickly, without wasting any time. Gear grinned in satisfaction, but saw the winged-man stand up unharmed with a cool head on his shoulders.

Gear bit his lip. "Bomb Melee, Burst!"

"Raven's Shield!"

The attack on the ground was in time to block for Jet the multiple balls of neutral energy. A wave of energy came from Gear as an attack, but Jet placed his wing in the way and blocked it easily. Jet kicked off from his spot in a launch forward at Gear.

"Rage Swipe!" The left hand of Jet knocked Gear backwards. It was unexpected of Jet at this point to not use the wing, but he did anyway.

A growl escaped Gear. With only two minutes left he had to buy more time. The copy sent a melee of punches forward that Jet backed away from or blocked.

Jet quickly swung his wing at Gear who moved away in time to not be hit full-on, but was still grazed on his left arm, but that arm was useless to him at the moment anyway. It had even made his attacks weaker.

Jet flung his body forward though as Gear recovered, and a patented head attack hit right into Gear's chest. "Raven's Wing!" With a swing the injured Gear was flung further, landing on the ground once more.

Jet charged after Gear, who had stood up already. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The attack hit the ground, creating a wall to block Jet, so the carpenter with a wing jumped back from the attack until it was safe again. Through the grayish white of the dispersing energy, he heard the guttural laugh of Gear.

"Twilight Moon restores me my strength!" he informed Jet. It was now that Jet could view Gear, who began to glow a dark purple, no doubt being the Twilight Moon beginning its task. Gears' delighted eyes stared right into Jet's own. "For all your words and actions, the people of the planet end up helping me."

"They help me as well!" Jet fought, as the purple glow left Gear. His left shoulder mended and any other wounds gone to him now. Raising his wing to his side, Jet rotated it quickly. "Raven's Cyclone!" With a horizontal swing, the wing produced swirling winds that formed a horizontal tornado shape. It moved like a serpent dragon with speed, as it hit Gear who blocked it with his arms.

"Pathe—huh?" Gear's eyes focused on something in front of him that suddenly appeared, stopping his words.

Jet grinned at him as he landed inside the Cyclone, his back to where he was, and his eyes set on Gear. "Let's meet another time." Jet remarked, bringing his wing upward and to his right side. The wing became a bright light blue that blinded Gear.

When Gear could see again, he watched as the zanbato Raven's Wing was gripped firmly by Jet's right hand. With no hesitation, no more remarks, Jet swung the blade and cleaved Gear in two. The Raven's Cyclone that Gear had been blocking scattered the body parts into it as they showered the area in red.

The wind died as Jet rested his right arm at his side, letting the zanbato Raven's Wing return to it's katana shape.

There was a moment as Jet watched the setting sun ahead of him in the distance. His weight fell to his front as he fell to the ground unconscious.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**I was sort of late on getting this done. I finally finished though.**

**Just so you know, so there are no misunderstandings, in the end when Jet cut Gear in two, he did have his arm back, and the Raven's Wing was a sword again. I won't explain how or why, because there is no reason. Just go with it. I made it so it doesn't really make that much sense and can be explained. I also did not do it just for some sort of happy ending where he has his arm back. I just did it.**

**Besides, what good would a one-handed carpenter have been anyway? It'd be hard to do, if possible.**


End file.
